Los ojos del Sharingan
by YdenaClass
Summary: Por medio de un misterioso recuerdo Sasuke intenta desentrañar el secreto más oscuro de Madara. Si éste murió aquella noche en la que peleó contra Hashirama, ¿cuál es la identidad del hombre enmascarado?, ¿Ushiba Katsu?, ¿Uchiha Yami?, ¿quién es quién?
1. Episodio piloto

**La soledad siempre había sido, con diferencia, su compañera más grande, eternamente tras la espalda. La soledad podría acecharle día tras día, noche tras noche, no había dolor, no había nada. Solo recuerdos, difusos, lejanos, apenas retazos de un pasado que había intentado, con escaso éxito, borrar. No tenía motivos. La vida carecía de sentido para él, para quién lo había perdido todo, para quién había olvidado amar. Sabía a gloria, la muerte era un paraíso que aspiraba alcanzar. Tan solo esperaba que, no tardara demasiado. El tiempo, su enemigo más grande. La vida era muy dolorosa, y él no quería más dolor. **

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capitulo 1**

"**el objeto de mi lealtad"**

-_Amateratsu_-gritó Sasuke.

Lágrimas de sangre se desbordaron de sus ojos negros, los cuales, observaban, a medio camino entre la satisfacción y el delirio, como Danzou era envuelto entre llamaradas de fuego negro. A pesar de que éste intento protegerse con sus brazos, su esfuerzo resultó en vano, ardiendo entre las llamas.

-Incluso ha usado el _Susanoo_ y el _Amateratsu_-murmuró Madara, quién observaba expectante la batalla, sobrecogido-. Está sobrepasándose probando sus habilidades.

Sasuke, quieto e inmóvil, analizaba con escrutinio los alrededores. Danzou iba a morir, los altos cargos de Konoha debían pagar. Eso era un hecho.

-¡Detrás de ti!-informó Karin, presa del desconcierto.

Madara observaba, expectante.

-_Fuutonshinkuugaku_.

Desprevenido, Sasuke intentó a toda costa esquivar su ataque. El líder de Raíz Anbu no solo era un viejo loco, dictador y tirano. Danzou era, con todo, el culpable de su desgracia, el culpable de que su familia estuviese muerta, de que su hermano, fuera, a ojos de los demás, un traidor cuando en realidad no era así.

-Kuchiyose No Jutsu.

Karin suspiró, aliviada. Ínfimas milésimas de segundo habían salvado la situación. Danzou no era cualquier enemigo. Danzou, de hecho, era peligroso.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Madara, asombrado-. Una nueva invocación, ¿Cuándo la habrá aprendido?

Sasuke, a lomos de un gran halcón, analizaba a su enemigo. Frío e impasible, dominado por la venganza.

-Amateratsu-susurró Danzou, escéptico-. Hace tiempo que no lo veía. Se nota que eres el hermano pequeño de Itachi.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. La ira, el odio y el rencor permanecían impresos en sus ojos.

-¿Acaso no te he dicho que no hables de Itachi?-inquirió, irascible.

-Hermanos, aunque vuestros poderes son iguales, lo que veis con vuestros ojos es diferente-proclamó, serio-. La verdad de Itachi y sus razones no son los suficientemente importantes para ti. Te has dejado llevar por el odio, haciendo que el sacrificio del Clan Uchiha sea en vano.

Sasuke agrandó enormemente sus ojos, al contemplar como Danzou, mostraba, sin escrúpulo alguno, su brazo repleto de Sharingans.

Enardecido y cegado por la rabia, Sasuke se abalanzó contra el anciano. Éste no se quedo atrás.

-_Fuuton Shinkuuha._

Ambos, frente a frente. Sasuke contra Danzou. Danzou contra Sasuke. Decidido, desenvainó su katana.

El fuerte impacto causado provocó que la máscara anaranjada de Madara, se fragmentara en pedazos. Karin, asustada, comprobó que Danzou, aparentemente ileso, desde lo alto de los escombros, daba la victoria por sentada.

-Es inútil-anunció, soberbio-. Nada de lo que hagas te servirá contra mí.

No obstante, Sasuke ignoró sus palabras. Una bandada de cuervos negros atravesó el campo de batalla, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Danzou, estupefacto, dio media vuelta.

-No puede ser-siseó, aterrado por completo.

Itachi Uchiha, excesivamente enfadado, se mostraba ante sus ojos, tal y como lo recordaba en vida. La perfecta imagen de un espectro surgido del más allá, o puede que no tanto.

-Tú deberías estar muerto-gritó, muy asustado.

Madara, igual o más aterrado que el propio Danzou, decidió actuar, y rápidamente.

-Itachi-susurró Sasuke, sonriente. Lo cierto, es que todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a ello. De la noche a la mañana, su hermano había pasado de ser un traidor asesino al mayor héroe que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

-Sasuke, es hora de irnos-dijo el líder de Akatsuki, golpeando fuertemente al muchacho en el estomago.

El peinegro, incapaz de reaccionar, se desplomó hacía el suelo, perdiendo la consciencia.

Y todo se volvió negro. Los gritos se fueron tornando ecos lejanos, su percepción de la realidad se transformó, cambió, hasta acabar distorsionándose.

-¡Sasuke!-exclamó Karin, impresionada-. ¿Qué le has hecho, Uchiha?

-Cállate imbécil, y demuéstrame que sirves para algo-reclamó, hastiado del comportamiento de la chica-. Nos vamos.

-pero…

-¡He dicho que nos vamos!-exigió, imperante.

Karin, reticente, obedeció las órdenes de aquel que se hacía llamar su superior, no sin antes comprobar que, aquel hombre, tan parecido y tan diferente al mismo tiempo, a Sasuke, se enzarzaba en una cruenta lucha contra Danzou.

-Perdóname Kakashi, pero no entiendo adonde quieres llegar-expuso Shikamaru, con aires de aburrimiento-. Desde que llegaste a la aldea, has tratado de decirme algo, pero no comprendo de qué se trata.

-Tienes razón-dijo, preocupado-. Sin embargo, se trata de un tema complicado, muy complicado.

-que problemático-comentó el Nara, suspirando-. ¿De qué se trata?

-Naruto-indicó Kakashi, entristecido-. Creo que al fin ha comprendido la gravedad de todo éste asunto. Definitivamente, el encuentro con Madara Uchiha le afectó, más de lo que él piensa.

-¿Madara Uchiha?-preguntó, incrédulo-. Creí que había muerto.

-Sí, en efecto, yo también lo pensaba. Pero al parecer las cosas no son lo que parecen ser.

-Aún así, no entiendo porque Usted me ha llamado-continuó, confuso-. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?

Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara. Shikamaru parecía desconfiado.

-Naruto necesita en estos momentos que alguien cercano se encuentre a su lado, apoyándole, demostrándole que no está solo. Y tú-añadió, decidido-, eres esa persona.

Shikamaru permaneció estático, impresionado ante las palabras de Hatake.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Acaso su pupilo no tiene un equipo en el que confiar?

Kakashi, pensativo, pareció escoger la respuesta adecuada a esa pregunta.

-No-contestó, molesto-. Naruto está solo, su equipo está muy lejos, muy lejos de él.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-cuestionó-. Usted es su Sensei, yo no…

-Nara, has de saber que he sido nombrado Hokague en facto-anunció, sereno-. Debes estar a su lado, no puedes dejarle solo. Porque, de hecho, Naruto está solo.

Shikamaru ensanchó sus ojos, comprendiendo que verdaderamente, Kakashi tenía razón.

-que problemático-murmuró.

-Maldita sea, ¿Es que tú no sirves para nada?

Karin, asustada por la furia del Uchiha mayor, se limitó a guardar silencio, intentado, en vano, no jugar con su cólera.

-Lo siento, pero yo no soy un ninja médico-alegó, en su defensa-. No tengo conocimiento sobre estos temas…

-¿al menos eres una ninja?-preguntó-. No entiendo la razón por la cual Sasuke te incluyó en su equipo, no sabes hacer nada.

-Se me da muy bien rastrear el chakra-repuso, ofendida-. Y también puedo presumir de tener una excelente capacidad de análisis.

-No me digas…

-¿Por qué huyó en mitad de la batalla?-inquirió, curiosa-. Me di cuenta, perfectamente, que tenía miedo.

-Yo no tenía miedo, tampoco tengo porque darte explicaciones-respondió, frío-. No te importa.

-Ese hombre, el que vestía una capa como la nuestra-especificó, observando la reacción de Madara-. Le teme.

-¡Ya basta!-exclamó, aburrido-. Y más te vale que no menciones a ese hombre delante de Sasuke, porque si lo haces, yo mismo me encargaré de matarte con mis propias manos.

Karin calló, comprendiendo que aquella amenaza era real, verdadera.

-Vigílalo-ordenó.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A buscar lo que tú no puedes ofrecerme-respondió, observando a Sasuke, quién descansaba, herido e inconsciente,sobre el amplio lecho. Abandonando la habitación en penumbras, Madara pensó que las cosas comenzaban a cambiar. Itachi, de hecho, no entraba en sus planes. Itachi era un inconveniente, demasiado trascendental.

-Hemos perdido el rastro, Sakura-informó Kiba, apesadumbrado, indicándole a Akamaru que detuviera su correría.

-¡Eso no puede ser!-exclamó, irritada-. Estábamos a punto de alcanzarle, Kiba.

-Es como si hubiera desaparecido-continuó, explicando-. Pareciera que se ha esfumado de repente.

-Sakura-susurró Sai, comprensivo-. Creo que…

-No me importa-espetó ella, interrumpiéndole-. Voy a encontrar a Sasuke, aunque sea lo último que haga.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?

Sai, Kiba y Sakura interrumpieron su platica para observar, con profunda desconfianza, a aquel que había osado hablar.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestionó la pelirosa, suspicaz.

El hombre enmascarado, sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, divertido y alegre, respondió.

-Dígamos que alguien que conoce a Sasuke.

-Yo sé quién eres-expuso Sai, seguro-. Naruto me habló de ti.

-Naruto Uzumaki-susurró, nostálgico-. Como olvidarlo.

-Tú atacaste la aldea hace 16 años, liberáste al Kyubi-confesó, ante los atónitos ojos de sus compañeros-, Madara Uchiha.

-¿Qué?-espetó Sakura, sorprendida-. Tú estabas muerto.

-Tecnicamente sí, querida-contestó Madara, encogiendose de hombros-. Al parecer, hoy es un día de grandes descubrimientos.

Akamaru, desconfiado, se dispuso a atacar a Madara. Éste reaccionó.

-¡No, Akamaru!-gritó Kiba, aterrorizado.

El pobre animal fue lanzado dos metros hacía atrás, de forma más que violenta. Sakura corrió en su ayuda, revisando que éste, no hubiera sufrido ningúna herida de gravedad.

-¿Eres ninja médico?-inquirió, aliviado-. La suerte, sin duda, está de mi lado.

-Sí, lo soy-confirmó la pelirosa, desafiante-. ¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Que me acompañes-propuso Madara, impasible-. Necesito tu ayuda, Sakura Haruno.

La joven retrocedió sobre sus pasos, aún desafiante. Estaba loco, si pensaba que ella, leal a Konoha como era, le acompañaría. Antes muerta, por supuesto.

-No-negó, en rotundo-. No me das buena espina.

-entonces, ¿Dejarías morir al que un día fue tu compañero de equipo?

Los ojos jade de la chica se agrandaron en demasía, ante la mención del que era su gran amor.

Kiba, alertado, decidió intervenir.

-Sakura, no le creas- advirtió-. Intenta manipularte.

Akamaru ladró, coreando su advertencia.

-Sí, algo así leí en un libro-añadió Sai, pensativo-. Él sabe que Sasuke es importante para ti, e intenta manipularte con ello.

-No te miento-proclamó Madara, haciéndo callar al pelinegro-. Sasuke resultó muy herido de su batalla con Danzou, necesita atención médica.

-No le creo-espetó Sakura, reticente-. No iré con Usted a ningún lado, Madara.

-Está bien, Haruno-concluyó, amenizado-. Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas.

Y antes de que pudiera percatarse de ello, Madara se encontraba a su lado, agarrándola del brazo.

-Sasuke te necesita-insistió, quitándose la máscara, finalmente revelando su verdadero rostro.

-No lo haré, Konoha es el objeto de mi lealtad-afirmó, altiva.

-Te prometo que si aceptas ayudarme, te déjare marchar cuando termines tu trabajo-aseguró, mirándola a los ojos-. Te doy mi palabra.

-Sakura, no lo hagas. Te está mintiendo-gritó Sai, alarmado.

No ya tanto por la poderosa aura que desprendía Madara, sino por la duda reflejada en la mirada de su amiga.

-A fin de cuentas, buscabas desesperadamente a Sasuke, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?-preguntó, cediendo-. Nada me garantiza que cumplas lo que has prometido.

-Tus compañeros pueden venir contigo-comunicó, aparentando sinceridad.

Sai y Kiba no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Aquello, estaba, definitivamente, fuera de los límites de lo racional.

-Está bien-asintió, satisfecha-. Acepto.

**Notas de autora: Espero que ésta historia sea de su agrado. Como bien habrán podido comprobar, se desarrolla a partir del capitulo 477 del manga. **

**¿Reviews? **


	2. Los altos cargos de Konoha

**Desconcierto, sí, estaba sorprendida. No gratamente, por supuesto. Se revelaba frágil, tan destrozado. Como si ya nada tuviera valor alguno en su vida. La venganza le había consumido, y a pesar de que un día, bien, un día muy lejano, seís años atrás, ella supo advertirle su error, sufría. Sufría porque sabía, y quería, en el fondo de su corazón, aferrarse a una pequeña muestra, por exigua que fuera, de esperanza. Deseaba, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, su salvación, puesto que, ella, quién mejor podía comprenderle, apostaba su alma, después de todo, el infierno no podía ser tan malo. Tan solo, debía dejarse guiar por su voz, y revelarle, finalmente, su verdad.**

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capitulo 2**

"**Los altos cargos de Konoha"**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**K-FlashBack**_

_**Homura y Koharu-Ancianos consejeros **_

-Deberíamos esperar-anunció Koharu, solemne-. Pienso que es una decisión demasiado precipitada.

Shikaku Nara, cansado de su hipocresía y falsedad, no pudo mantenerse callado por más tiempo.

-¿Elegir a Danzou como sexto Hokague no fué una decisión precipitada?-inquirió, intentando, en vano, parecer amable.

Koharu entrecerró sus ojos, analizando fríamente al patriarca del clan Nara.

-Tranquila Koharu, no pierdas la calma-aconsejó Homura, aferrando su mano, en clara seña de apoyo y afecto.

-Estoy más que convencido de que, Kakashi, desempeñará su papel a la perfección-aseguró Shikaku, desafiante, circunspecto a bajar la mirada ante los altos cargos de Konoha.

-El hijo de Colmillo Blanco es un buen candidato,no hay duda, pero creo que…

-Tsunade estaría de acuerdo en que Hatake fuera su sucesor-insistió el jounin-. La villa no puede estar en mejores manos.

Y entonces las puertas se abrieron, dejándo paso a Kakashi, en cuya mirada, podía leerse claramente, la templaza y el desconcierto.

Tanto Shikaku como el resto de los presentes, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que guardar silencio, atentos.

En cambio, el peligris, sereno, se acercó hacía la gran mesa, presidiéndo la reunión.

Koharu y Homura hicieron un gesto de desagrado ante éste último hecho. Hatake, definitivamente, no era persona de su agrado.

-He de suponer que han sido informados sobre la huída de Danzou, en plena reunión de Kages-comunicó, hierático, carente de emociones-. Así, también, de que Madara Uchiha-pronunció, mordaz-, ha declarado la cuarta Guerra Ninja.

-Todavía no logró comprender porque Danzou hizo…

-¡Danzou es una vil rata rastrera!-exclamó Shikaku, alterado-. El no…

-Shikaku, está bien-indicó el peliplata, interrumpiendo su discurso-. Danzou no es el Hokague que Konoha necesita.

Los ancianos consejeros, suspiraron, frustrados.

-Es por ello que, ante la evidente indisposición de Tsunade, acepto la oferta. Acepto ocupar el puesto de Hokage.

El Señor Feudal del País del Fuego asintió, conforme a sus palabras.

-Me comprometo a proteger con mi vida a todos los aldeanos. A causa de la amenaza de guerra por parte de Uchiha Madara, no queda otra opción que tomar medidas irreversibles.

-¿Qué sugieres?-preguntó Koharu, interesada por vez primera en sus palabras.

-Madara desea, ante todo, capturar al Hachibi y al Kyubi-anunció, frío-. Naruto Uzumaki debe ser protegido, constantemente. Si Uchiha quiere apoderarse del octavo y noveno biju, tendrá que enfrentarse a las cinco Grandes naciones ninja.

-Hatake, creo que al fin, estámos de acuerdo en algo-comentó Homura, cruzando sus manos-. Me parece la mejor decisión que se ha tomado en mucho tiempo.

Kakashi observó, lleno de suspicacia, a los ancianos consejeros. Aún no podía asimilar que aquellos que se hacían llamar los altos cargos de Konoha fueran, a fin de cuentas, simple escoria.

Por que sí, a pesar de no tener pruebas contundentes y solo contar con un testimonio incierto, el así lo creía. No necesitaba nada más que mirarles, una sola vez.

Y así lo hizo. Rostros poblados de sendas arrugas, cabellos canos, ojos llenos de mentiras y quimeras.

Perfectamente posible-pensó-, tan solo la otra cara de la moneda.

-Naruto Uzumaki contará con una escolta personal-proclamó Homura, serio y frío-. Konoha, deber ser eficiente y no fallar. Después de todo, se avecina una guerra.

-Y no solo eso-secundó Koharu, coreando a su antecesor-. Tiene expresamente prohíbido sobrepasar los límites de la aldea.

Shikaku chasqueó la lengua, molesto y enfadado. Kakashi analizaba, exhaustivamente, a Homura y Koharu, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el primero.

-¿Nadie tiene entonces ninguna objeción?-cuestionó el Señor Feudal.

La respuesta fue un rotundo NO.

-En ese caso, no hay nada más que hablar. Kakashi Hatake es nombrado Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha.

Entonces, sintió un peso enorme recaer sobre sus hombros, y supo, con certeza, que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Homura y Koharu, sonrieron, triunfadores. El Señor Feudal, orgulloso y satisfecho, abandonó la estancia, dejando paso al silencio, amargo y desagradable.

....

"Itachi"

Sí, estaba allí, frente a él, vivo, respirando, luchando por su orgullo y su honor, por el de ambos, en realidad. El paso de los años, no había dejado huella en él, parecía que todo había sido un mal sueño, y que las interminables horas de dolor y sufrimiento jamás habían existido.

Hubiera sido todo tan fácil, tan sencillo.

Itachi no tendría que haber sacrificado su vida de ése modo, no había una razón para tal porqué. Y él, con sus defectos y virtudes, tampoco debería haber abandonado su aldea, traicionado a quiénes más quería, perdiéndose a sí mismo.

Itachi se notaba irritado, al menos, él, su hermano, se creía perfectamente capaz de detectar algo así. Danzou, por el contrario, no trataba de disimular su sorpresa y miedo.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Y gritó.

Su nombre, limpio de resentimiento y odio, salió de sus labios en un llamado silencioso que nunca sería escuchado.

"Itachi" "Itachi"

Su voz, escasa y apagada, no era suficiente, nada lo era. Impotente y asustado, gritó por segunda vez, con más fuerza que la anterior, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Como una película muda-pensó-, intentando acercarse a Itachi.

No obstante, éste se encontraba inmerso en un duelo contra aquel que ordenó, sin escrúpulos ni remordimientos, la masacre de su clan.

Abrió los ojos, bruscamente. La oscuridad, como tantas otras veces, le recibió en penumbras.

Y lo cierto es que no había esperado otra cosa.

La luz vespertina, amortiguada por antiguas cortinas, se mantenía oculta tras el umbral de la ventana. Al parecer, la tarde caería pronto.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Dolía, era insoportable. Un zumbido molesto que resonaba en lo más profundo de sus oídos. Se sentía débil y mareado.

Maldición, odiaba sentirse así, expuesto.

Aunque no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta. Una segunda persona se hallaba en la habitación, cerca, muy cerca de sí.

-¿Karin?

El silencio inmutable no cambió. Aquella persona, sin duda, no era Karin puesto que, si de ella se tratara, en cuestión de segundos se hallaría abrazada de su cuello, murmurando un molesto Sasuke-Kun.

-¿Quién eres?

Aquella era una muy buena pregunta. Lo más sensato y correcto, dadas las circunstancias.

Y sin embargo, no hubo respuesta.

Decidido, se levantó, de forma más que precipitada del lecho, consiguiendo, tan solo con esto, tambalearse levemente.

Pudo notar como su acompañante se alarmaba, abandonando su mutismo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó.

Una voz dulce, femenina, suave y dócil. Sí, la había escuchado antes, años atrás.

Agrandó sus orbes ébano, asustado. No podía ser posible, ella no…

No se encontraba bien, algo más que obvio. Su caminar había dejado de ser ágil, temblaba. No, no estaba bien.

-Déjame verte-susurró Sasuke.

La mujer no contestó, por supuesto ¿Por qué lo había dado por hecho, pues?

No cesó de su empeño. Si lo que sospechaba era cierto, no, simplemente no podía ser así…

-No tiene sentido que te escondas-continuó, amenazante-. Antes o después te voy a encontrar.

Una sombra se deslizó a través de las tinieblas, terriblemente cerca de su lado.

Y él no había sido capaz de pararla.

Irritado, activó su Sharingan, fallando en el intento. Una terrible punzada en su sien, acabó por terminar con todos sus propósitos.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando aquello?

Su visión se tornaba, por momentos, borrosa y difusa.

-No puedes utilizar tu sharingan-comentó la chica, irónica.

Y otra vez su voz. Identica a la de ella, perfectamente igual.

-Solo estoy un poco débil, nada más-respondió, tajante y frío.

Necesitaba atrapar a aquel intruso y verle al fin la cara ¿Y si tan solo se trataba de un delirio mental?

No sería nada extraño, como tampoco lo era que su visión empeorara, por instantes.

Lamentable-se dijo-.

-No deberías utilizar tanto tu Mangekyo Sharingan-aconsejó, de forma un tanto profesional-. ¿No querrás perder por completo la visión?

De repente, necesitaba luz, claridad para observar a su acompañante. Al demonio, la incertidumbre estaba matandole por dentro.

Si bien no podía hacer uso de sus ojos, su agudeza y sutileza permanecian latentes.

Decidido, abandonó su indiferencia, caminando hacía la persona que se ocultaba en las sombras.

La mujer, indecisa, retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Por supuesto, no contaba con tropezarse. Aquella cortina, estaba, sin lugar a dudas, fuera de lugar.

Y mucho menos esperaba que Sasuke frenara su caida, atrapandola entre sus brazos.

Aquello ocasionó que la cortina acabara desprendiéndose, dejando paso, definitivamente, a la claridad de la tarde. Y con ella, a muchas revelaciones.

Sakura no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos pozos negros, magneticos y atrayentes. Misteriosos y llenos de secretos.

Sasuke, realmente sorprendido, no pudo evitar esconder su asombro.

Sakura Haruno, sonrojada ante la cercanía de ambos, sencillamente hermosa, se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Su ex compañera de equipo estaba allí, a su lado, y con ello, al lado del ser que más odiaba Konoha, incluso por encima de sí mismo, y todo lo relacionado con ella.

Madara.

…

-entonces, ¿Madara te pateó fuera del cuarto?

-A mi nadie me pateó, imbécil-gritó Karin, dispuesta a golpear, con creces, a Suigetsu.

-Al parecer, ese hombre se ha dado cuenta de lo que realmente vales-sugirió, divertido.

-¿lo dices en serio?-preguntó, esperanzada.

Suigetsu rió.

-y por eso ha decidido buscarte un remplazo, Zanahoria.

Karin, humillada y avergonzada, golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Suigetsu, el cual terminó por transformarse en simple agua.

-En tus mejores sueños, cara pez.

-No cuesta nada soñar ¿Cierto?-cuesionó.

-Suigetsu, Karin-llamó Juugo, serio-. Creo que tenemos visita.

Los aludidos, extrañados, miraron la dirección señalada por su compañero.

Y lo que vieron, los desconcertó en demasía.

Sai y Kiba, recargados contra la pared, con expresión aburrida. Igual o más desconcertados que ellos mísmos.

A los pies de Kiba, Akamaru reposaba, agotado y exhausto.

Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo entrecerraron sus ojos, cuestionando la razón por la cual, aquellos dos muchachos pateticos, enclenques y debiluchos se encontraban, en aquel preciso instante, en la guarida de Madara.

¿Acaso el Uchiha se había vuelto loco?

-Esto no me gusta nada-comentó Karin.

-A mí tampoco-concedió Juugo, altivo-. ¿Y si realmente han decidido buscarnos un remplazo?

Kiba y Sai, reparando entonces por vez primera en la presencia de Taka, adoptaron una pose defensiva, alarmados.

Akamaru, imitando a su dueño, ladró.

-Vaya-dijo Suigetsu, emocionado-. Un perro, ¿no es encantador?

-Juugo, no digas estupideces-reclamó Karin, enojada-. Y tú, cara pez, ¿desde cuando te gustan los perros?

-Desde que ese, especialmente, parece quererte mucho-explicó, carcajeandose.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-inquirió Juugo, formal y educado.

Kiba, irritado, no bajó la guardia.

-Madara nos trajó-dijo Sai, aún desconfiado.

-El viejo los trajo-murmuró Suigetsu, repitiendo las palabras del moreno-. Mierda, estámos jodidos.

-Cállate cara pez, no voy a permitir que semejante individuo se quede con mi puesto.

-¿Alguien más vino con ustedes?-continuó preguntando Juugo.

Kiba, rendido, se permitió bajar la guardia.

-Sí, mi compañera Sakura, Ninja médico…

Karin arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

¿Cómo diantres Madara había logrado en tan poco tiempo su objetivo? ¿Acaso era un díos?

-Y mi otro compañero, Rock Lee, pero él…

-¿el, qué?-apremió el peliblanco.

"_se quedó en el camino"_

…

Lee, parado en mitad del bosque, sumamente concentrado en su labor, recordaba, al pie de la letra, las ordenes dictadas por Sakura.

_-Alguien nos está siguiendo-afirmó Sai, disgustado-. Tenemos que hacer algo._

_-Sakura, deberíamos parar esto-aconsejó Lee-. De lo contrario…_

_-No pienso interrumpir la búsqueda, no ahora que estámos tan cerca._

_-pero…_

_-Alguien debe retrasarse-apuntó Kiba-. No queda otra opción._

_Sai miró al castaño, comprendiendo el doble trasfondo de sus palabras. Quizá aquella fuera la única oportunidad de encontrar al Uchiha menor. La única._

_-Yo me quedaré-ofreció Lee, valiente-. No tienes nada de lo que temer, flor de cerezo._

_Sakura sonrió, agradecida._

_-Gracias, Lee._

-Sal, sé que estás aquí-gritó, seguro-. No voy a permitir que interrumpas los planes de mis amigos.

Una risa seca inundó el sotobosque, llena de amargura y dolor.

-Creeme chico, mi intención no es precisamente esa.

-¿Y cuál es entonces?

Itachi Uchiha, herido y golpeado, abandonó su escondite, saliendo a la luz del crepúsculo mortecino.

-Necesito tu ayuda-peticionó, distante.

Lee, tras reconocerle, agrandó enormemente sus grandes ojos negros.

-¿Por qué habría de ayudar a un criminal de rango S?

Itachi esbozó una débil sonrisa, para a continuación toser sangre.

Lee, escéptico, aguardó la respuesta a su pregunta. Realmente estaba interesado.

-Porque necesito que me lleves a Konoha-dictaminó.

…

Su túnica de nubes rojas ondeaba al viento, similar a una bandera que anunciaba caos, destrucción y muerte. Madara Uchiha, contemplando el horizonte, meditaba.

Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba saliendo tal y como había planeado. A excepción de una sola cosa: Itachi.

Creía haberle enterrado bajo tierra, completamente muerto. Más sin embargo, tal parecía que se había equivocado. Un pequeño error, o quizás no tan pequeño.

Debía tener cuidado. Karin podía hablar, Itachi podía actuar. No le convenía.

-Señor Madara-susurró Zetsu, realizando una leve reverencia-, tengo malas noticias.

-¿Qué ocurre, Zetsu?-preguntó, aún sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

-Kisame ha fallado en su proposito de capturar al ocho colas-explicó, neutro-. Fue decapitado.

-¡oh!-murmuró.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?-se atrevió a preguntar, rompiendo el desagradable silencio.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado-anunció.

-todo no.

Entonces, Madara observó a Zetsu, inseguro.

-Parece que no puede controlar el genio de Sasuke ¿no es así?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Él ya está aquí.

**Notas de autora: He aquí el segundo capitulo de ésta historia. Puede que de ahora en adelante actualice a un ritmo un poquito lento, debido al periodo de exámenes que se me viene encima. Aún así, prometo actualizar en cuanto tenga un hueco libre, que de hecho, se vienen unas cuantas fiestas. Espero que este segundo capitulo no les haya decepcionado, la historia comienza a ponerse interesante. Sasuke y Sakura por fin se han encontrado.**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

Kasaru-chan28

setsuna17

titaternura

EdiitH

Silvermist23

El mundo de Adelita

sysa12

hikaru-hyuuga

kaoru-uchiha

brenda_therasmus147

LIZ

M-Manakel-K

Y por supuesto a mi amiga:

Atori-chan

**Espero que todas sus dudas hayan sido resueltas en este segundo episodio.**

**Ya saben, un Review no le hace mal a nadie.**

**Saludos**


	3. Un buen hermano

**Y al fin tenía un nombre para aquel sentimiento, porque, en el fondo, aún albergaba emociones en su frío corazón de piedra. Su orgullo le impedía demostrarlo. Tenía miedo, lo había comprendido. Sí, lo tenía, pero no por él, sino por ella. Y aquello, definitivamente, era algo nuevo para él. Su ego, demasiado grande como para eso, ¿Los héroes también tienen miedo alguna vez en sus vidas, verdad?, aunque él no fuera precisamente un héroe sino todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Algo innato, esencial, pero al mismo tiempo inesperado. Porque había comprendido, aunque fuera bastante tarde que el único lugar donde podía estar segura era a su lado.**

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capitulo 3**

"**Un buen hermano"**

Sasuke, completamente enfurecido, abrió, sin cuidado ninguno, la puerta del aposento de Madara. Éste le recibió en silencio, sin abandonar su mutismo. La noche parecía ser realmente hermosa.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-exigió, intentando activar su Sharingan, fallando en su propósito.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo de tu furia, Sasuke?-preguntó, inalterable.

El pelinegro, furioso, intentó por todos los medios calmar su ira.

-¿Por qué tengo una ninja medico en mi cuarto?

Madara, divertido, finalmente se permitió encararle. Jamás antes había presenciado como Sasuke, de manera tan fácil y sencilla, se permitía perder los estribos. Al parecer, había tocado un punto difícil.

-Estás débil, y necesitas cuidados médicos-contestó, alegre.

-Yo me encuentro perfectamente -espetó, enfadado-. Ella se marcha, ahora mismo.

Madara, entretenido, suspiró profundamente. Sí, de hecho, había tocado un punto demasiado delicado.

-Zetsu, déjanos solos-ordenó.

Éste, tras realizar su correspondiente reverencia, abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Sasuke…

-Ella se marcha, no tiene nada que hacer aquí-continuó, intentando conservar su característica frialdad.

-No puedes utilizar tu Sharingan-indicó, desafiante.

-Ese no es tu problema-dijo, dispuesto a abalanzarse contra el Uchiha mayor.

-Sasuke, te agradecería que no insistieras en el tema, por favor. Mi decisión es irrevocable.

-¿Y la mía no cuenta?-reclamó.

Madara observó, suspicaz, al joven moreno. Ya no tenía duda alguna, claro, si es que la había tenido alguna vez desde que, Sasuke, con maneras un tanto atípicas en él, había irrumpido lleno de ira en su cuarto.

-¿Por qué insistes de éste modo?-inquirió, amenizado-. ¿Tanto te importa la chica?

-Solo es una vieja conocida-murmuró, molesto-. Nada más.

Madara, curioso, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿todo esto por una vieja conocida, Sasuke?-preguntó-. Me sorprendes.

-Madara, no la impliques en esto-amenazó-. Déjala que regrese a Konoha.

El susodicho rió, realmente su intriga crecía por instantes.

-¿Piensas culminar tu venganza?-cuestionó.

Sasuke guardó silencio. La venganza era todo lo que había deseado desde niño, había sido, con diferencia, el motor de su vida, su razón para seguir viviendo tras aquella fatídica noche en la cual su clan había sido aniquilado. Y ahora…

-No cambies de tema-espetó.

-No me has contestado.

Lo cierto era que no quería contestarle. Sobre todo, porque no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Itachi…

-Itachi está muerto-habló Madara, firme.

-Pero yo lo vi-alegó, confundido-. Luchaba contra Danzou.

-Tan solo fue una ilusión, Sasuke-mintió, indiferente-. Itachi murió aquel día en el que ambos pelearon a muerte.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, desilusionado. Sí, por un momento, por una pequeña milésima de segundo había vislumbrado un pequeño destello de esperanza.

Porque era demasiado iluso como para poder seguir creyendo que la felicidad se había hecho para él.

-¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que sucedería si decidieras terminar tu venganza?-cuestionó.

Sasuke le miró, instándole a continuar.

-Konoha entera defendería, quisiera o no, al objeto de tu venganza. Incluida ella.

El silencio se hizo presente, la verdad era esa, tal y como Madara la había dicho.

-¿la matarías a ella también?

¿Por qué de repente Madara parecía tan interesado en su vida? ¿Y qué demonios le importaba a él si era capaz o no de dañar a Sakura?

-Haría lo que fuese necesario para realizarla, incluso si eso supone matar a quien sea, incluida ella-espetó.

-Bien-dijo Madara, satisfecho-. Eso ha sonado muy convincente.

El Uchiha, inmune, regresó a su posición inicial, dejando a Sasuke completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-deberías plantearte pues, la razón por la que insistes en protegerla de esa forma-susurró, admirando la belleza de la pálida luna.

El pelinegro,escéptico, salió de la estancia dando un sonoro portazo.

Madara, impasible, ignoró este hecho.

…

El cargo de Hokage le quedaba, sin duda, demasiado grande. No sabía como afrontarlo.

Aquel despacho, en el que tantas veces había estado, parecía deshabitado, falto de vida, y ciertamente así era, desde el preciso momento en el cual Tsunade cayó en coma.

Kakashi no sabía que hacer, ni que pensar. Tampoco lograba digerir los últimos acontecimientos del todo bien.

Todo se desmoronaba. El equipo 7 se fragmentaba, sin poder evitarlo.

Nostálgico, tomó asiento, sintiendose con creces, un usurpador.

_Mi sueño es ser Hokage_

Kakashi sonrió. Aquellas palabras dichas por un hiperactivo niño rubio parecían ya tan lejanas…

_Ser Hokage es mi sueño, y nunca me rendiré_

E incluso años después, ese pequeño niño, ya todo un joven adolescente, continuaba sin rendirse, sin dejar de luchar. Un claro ejemplo de superación.

-Kakashi-Sensei.

El peligris, sorprendido, alzó la vista. Naruto, más maduro que nunca, le observaba, incluso podría decir que le analizaba, de forma más que crítica.

-Naruto-susurró, extrañado-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo-confesó, entristecido.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-inquirió Kakashi.

-Tenemos que buscar a Sakura-dijo el rubio, con voz apagada-. No quiero que le pase nada malo.

-Tranquilizate Naruto, Sakura es fuerte…

-Ya perdí a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano-susurró, lleno de dolor-. No quiero volver a pasar por eso. Y si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo.

-Escúchame Naruto, te prometo que yo mismo me encargaré de buscar a Sakura-afirmó Kakashi, sincero-. Pero no puedo permitir, ni como tu maestro ni como Hokage, que corras ese riesgo. No me lo perdonaría jamás.

-¿Me lo prometes?-insistió, desconfiado.

-Te lo juro por mi vida-aseguró, serio-. Sakura es como una hija para mí.

-Entonces jurame también que me entregarás en mano los archivos secretos del Clan Uchiha.

Kakashi palideció, estupefacto.

-Ese es el motivo de mi visita, Lord Hokage.

…

Itachi no comprendía la razón por la cual se encontraba atado a esa incomoda cama de hospital. Tampoco por qué su enfermera, insistente donde las hubiera, se empeñaba en mantenerle recostado, en observación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí?-preguntó de forma más que maleducada.

-Tiene que pasar, al menos, la noche en observación-respondió timidamente la joven enfermera, abochornada.

-Me voy a morir de todas formas-exclamó, molesto-. Así que déjeme ir, no tengo tiempo que perder.

-Lo siento, pero son las normas del hospital-dijo la chica, anotando algo en su informe.

-muchacha…

-Aine-apuntó ella, intimidada-. Me llamo Aine.

-A-i-n-e-pronunció, despacio, lentamente-. Necesito salir de este lugar, no he regresado a Konoha para pasar la velada en el hospital.

-No sea testarudo-reprendió Aine, sonrojada-. Le garantizo que mañana podrá marcharse.

Itachi, enfurruñado, optó por callar. Al parecer nada haría cambiar de opinión a la joven enfermera.

-Itachi-San, tiene visita-anunció una segunda asistente, desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Hmp?

Homura y Koharu, solemnes y altivos, irrumpieron en el cuarto sin contemplación alguna.

Itachi, desafiante, les sostuvó la mirada.

No habían cambiado nada. Permanecian igual de soberbios, igual de altaneros que diez años atrás, cuando ambos le ordenaron, sin escrúpulos, asesinar a toda su familia.

-Que sorpresas da la vida-dijo Homura, sarcástico-. Nunca pense que te volvería a ver, Itachi Uchiha.

-Yo tampoco esperaba tener esa…experiencia-afirmó, frío.

-Debes estar muy loco o tener mucho arrojo para regresar a la aldea que te vio nacer-insinuó Koharu, impasible.

-Creo que todavia puedo hacer uso lucido de mis facultades mentales.

-Sabes que el regreso a esta villa está prohibido para ti, eres un desertor-acentuó Homura, confuso-. ¿Quieres acabar tus últimos días en un calabozo?

-No-respondió, cortante-. Y de eso os vais a encargar vosotros.

-¿Yo?-cuestionó Koharu, con ironia-. ¿Y por qué habría de hacer tal cosa?

-Porque si no lo haceis, me encargaré de hacer de vuestra vida un autentico infierno-confesó-. Y no tendré ningún reparo en hacerlo, os los aseguro.

-¿Qué pretendes Uchiha?-preguntó Koharu, recelosa.

Itachi suspiró, profundamente. Debía haberlo imaginado.

-Solo proteger a lo que más quiero-murmuró, abatido.

_Tan solo ser un buen hermano para Sasuke._

…

- Hinata-Sama, Naruto ha regresado a la villa-dijo Neji, quien caminaba, pausadamente, al lado de su prima, sumido en una agradable e intima conversación.

La peliazul , sonrojada, ignoró el comentario del joven castaño.

-¿Nunca piensa volver a dirigirle la palabra?

-Neji-Nisan, preferiría no hablar de eso-susurró Hinata, incomoda.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó este-. Pienso que deberian verse y hablar de…

-No es un buen momento-explicó la chica-. Debe tener muchas preocupaciones, lo "mio" no es importante.

-No deberia infravalorarse, Hinata-Sama-aconsejó Neji, neutro.

-Gracias, Neji-Nisan-agradeció la joven, retomando su caminar, elegante y distingido.

Sí, deseaba ver a Naruto de nuevo, pero reconocía que tenía miedo.

Miedo de saber que él, amaba a otra persona.

-Hinata-Sama.

Sorprendida, frenó su caminar.

Neji se encontraba diez pasos atrás de ella, susurrando su nombre, apurado.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Venga-dijo.

Hinata obedeció su orden, intrigada. Haciendo gala de su agudeza, se acomodó tras el joven Hyuga, observando lo que éste último parecía contemplar con tanto ahínco.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestionó, confundida-. Es mi padre.

Neji le indicó, mediante señas, que guardara silencio.

Hiashi Hyuga, paralizado e imperturbable, aguardaba, pacientemente, en mitad del gran jardín.

Pronto un Anbu llegó. Y sin preambulo alguno, entregó una carta al patriarca del Clan Hyuga.

Este, apresurado, rasgó el sobre con clara impaciencia, y leyó su contenido.

-Maldición-gritó,enfadado.

Hinata y Neji, asombrados, se miraron entre sí.

Por el contrario,Hiashi, indignado, abandonó el lugar, sin percatarse de la presencia de su primogenita y de su sobrino.

…

-¿Has comenzado a buscarte un trabajo, Zanahoria?

-Cállate cara pez, ninguno de esos desalmados me va a quitar el puesto-repuso, irritada.

-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, lo haría-contestó Suigetsu, despreocupado-. Puede que a mi Sasuke me de una indemnización, pero no creo que lo haga contigo.

-¿Y por qué?

-En todo caso, pagaría para que te fueras-concluyó, divertido.

Sasuke, desde lo alto de una colina, ignoraba la disputa entre sus compañeros. Después de todo, sus peleas eran una rutina diaria y constante. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Cuando una mano se posó, delicadamente, en su hombro, dio media vuelta, sobresaltado.

Y allí estaba ella, fiel a la imagen que guardaba en sus recuerdos, más hermosa y bella, más mujer.

-Sasuke, tenemos que hablar.

Más cerca de Madara.

Bruscamente, retiró la mano de su hombro, en claro signo de molestia.

-¿Por qué te uniste a Akatsuki?-cuestionó, dolida-. Tú no eras así.

¿Debía responderle acaso?

No, él solo quería que se marchara, al lado de Naruto, donde ella podía ¿estar segura?

Sí, eso era lo que quería, que se fuera, y dejara de hacer preguntas molestas.

-¿Por qué, Sasuke?-indagó la chica, afligida-. ¿Ni siquiera vas a responder a mi pregunta?

-No tengo porque hacerlo, tus preguntas me aburren-contestó, frío, alejandose de la pelirosa-. Lo mejor que podrías hacer es marcharte por donde has venido y seguir lamentandote como la niña tonta que eres.

Sakura suspiró, fastidiada.

-Muy bien. Si no me respondes hoy, lo harás mañana, el mes que viene o el próximo año. Pero me vas a responder.

Sasuke frenó sus pasos. Realmente era cabezota. Demasiado.

Apretó sus puños.

-Como quieras-respondió, retomando sus pasos.

De alguna forma conseguiría que Sakura se marchara, que regresara a Konoha. No sabía porqué lo hacía, y la verdad, tampoco quería saberlo.

**Notas de autora: tercer capitulo, terminado; espero que les haya gustado, aunque el cuarto capitulo les encantará más aún, puedo dar fé de ello.**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**Atori-Chan**

**Lilu the little witch.**

**EdiitH**

**Ikamari**

**M-Manakel-K**

**titaternura**

**Pamys-Chan**

**DaiaRlz**

**Karina Natsumi**

**LIZ**

**sakurasasuke**

**_sakura-san_**

**josselyndel**

**Ya saben, a más review, mayor motivación.**

**Saludos**


	4. No me llames Sasuke Kun

**Su confesión era todo lo que deseaba, escuchar que no era demasiado tarde, necesitaba una promesa, un juramento verdadero, sólido y real. Pues se negaba, obstinada hasta el final, a darlo todo por perdido. Y solo podía esperar, dejar en las manos del tiempo lo que era, por naturaleza, obra del destino. No había otra opción, solo aguardar, y ella aguardaría, porque era fuerte, y porque quería verle feliz, tan solo una sonrisa genuina ¿Acaso pedía algo imposible? No, no se trataba de ninguna utopía, ninguna ilusión rota, efímera y vana. El no tenía porque forma parte del juego de un hombre corroído por el desprecio y la insolencia. Porque el mundo estaba lleno de insolentes manipuladores, mentirosos e hipócritas. Y esa vez no tenía porque ser así. No mientras ella estuviera de por medio, a su lado, mostrándole la luz que le hacía falta para ver la verdadera realidad. Su realidad, y por consiguiente, la de ambos.**

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capitulo 4**

**No me llames Sasuke-Kun**

Hinata Hyuga adoraba la mañana, clara, despejada, limpia y pura. Disfrutaba de la calidez de un rayo de sol, del piar de los pájaros, dulce y suave, un canto perfecto que acompasaba su alma y por lo tanto su corazón.

-Buenos días padre-saludó la ojiperla, realizando su correspondiente reverencia.

Al fin y al cabo, la familia Hyuga se caracterizaba por cumplir, y seguir a rajatabla, unos modales demasiado refinados, elegantes y estrictos.

Hiashi, reacio, asintió, dejando entrever que la había escuchado.

Hinata, sin mayor demora, se sentó a la mesa, dispuesta a disfrutar de un buen desayuno, relajante y tranquilo, sin mayores inconvenientes.

Neji no tardó en unirse a su prima, secundando los actos que esta había realizado anteriormente, no sin antes compartir ambos una mirada cómplice.

Pues lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos había conseguido borrar de su mente, la escena, que por mera casualidad, habían presenciado la noche anterior.

-Padre ¿Ocurre algo grave?-preguntó Hinata, angustiada-. Desde que recibió esa carta…

Hiashi, alertado, abandonó su pose indiferente, mostrando por vez primera verdadera atención a su primogénita.

-¿Qué has dicho?-inquirió, palideciendo.

-Ayer cuando Neji-Nisan y yo paseábamos por el jardín-alegó, nerviosa-, vimos como ese Anbu le entregaba un sobre…

Neji, curioso, abandonó su sopa de miso, analizando la reacción de su tío, la cual, era sobretodo, demasiado sospechosa.

-Nada grave, algo sin importancia-contestó Hiashi, despreocupado-. Deberías inquietarte más por entrenar y hacerte más fuerte, Hinata.

La joven, apenada ante el comentario de su padre, no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza, deprimida.

¿Por qué nunca nada de lo que hacía era suficiente para él?

Sabía que no era la Kunoichi más fuerte y poderosa de la hoja, pero su esfuerzo y valor la habían llevado más lejos de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.

Neji, desconfiado, se aventuró a indagar en el tema, de forma más que cautelosa.

-De ese modo, no le importaría contarnos que fue lo que contaba esa carta-anunció, serio-, a fin de cuentas, no es nada importante.

Hiashi miró a Neji, desafiante. Y para su sorpresa, descubrió que el joven castaño le observaba igual, o incluso más retador que él mismo.

-Por supuesto-afirmó, astuto-. Kakashi ha decidido informarme acerca de la situación que vive la aldea. Debemos estar preparados para la guerra, el clan Hyuga debe hacer todo lo que esté en su mano, servicial a Konoha.

Hinata, interesada, prestó atención a la conversación. La imagen de un joven rubio de ojos azules hizo acto de presencia en su mente, sumiéndola en la nostalgia.

-Claro, es nuestro deber, Hiashi-Sama-susurró Neji, receloso-. Y queremos hacerlo, porque así lo deseamos-añadió.

El patriarca entrecerró su mirada, asintiendo, más que forzado.

La irrupción de Hanabi en la sala dejó paso a un incomodo y tirante silencio, lleno de secretos. Hinata y Neji, no del todo convencidos, optaron por acabar su desayuno. No obstante, estaba claro que, para ambos, Hiashi ocultaba algo; su reacción no parecía indicar otra cosa.

…

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar aquí?-preguntó Kiba, disgustado-. No me agrada este lugar.

-Y su dueño menos-añadió Sai, tratando, a duras penas, de seguirle el ritmo al Inuzuka.

-Tienes razón-concedió Kiba, altanero-. Nunca es agradable ver a una persona venida del más allá.

-¿De verás piensas que ha hecho algún pacto con el diablo o algo por el estilo?-curioseó Sai, intrigado.

-Supongo que no le hace falta hacer tal cosa-contestó el castaño, desdeñoso-. Los rumores dicen que es hijo del propio demonio Sojobo, es escalofriante.

-¿Y crees que sea cierto?-continuó preguntando Sai, dispuesto a saciar su curiosidad.

-Me atrevería a decir que si-dijo el castaño, sin detener su pasear-. Por esa razón nunca me verás relacionarme con un Uchiha. Ante todo, no deseo tener trato con el descendiente de un demonio.

-Me agrada tu sinceridad, Inuzuka-susurró Sasuke, tétricamente.

Kiba y Sai, ignorantes de la presencia del moreno, dieron un brinco, alarmados.

-Por esa razón nunca me verás relacionarme con un Inuzuka. No puedo ni quiero tener trato con un perro.

Kiba, indignado, se dispuso a replicar. Sasuke, en cambio, ignoró sus intenciones, marchándose pasillo abajo.

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir con el chico perro, a quien nunca había soportado, más allá de lo necesario.

Por ejemplo, lograr que cierta persona de cabello rosa accediera a sus intenciones.

Fue entonces cuando la vio, a la luz de la mañana, sentada, escribiendo, relajada y serena. Claramente el brillo en su mirada jade denotaba concentración.

Sasuke, parado en el marco de la puerta, se dedicó a observarla, profundamente.

Ella no notaba su presencia, y eso era algo que agradecía, infinitamente, porque de lo contrario se hubiera visto en un grave aprieto para explicar el porqué de su insistente mirar.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?-preguntó Sasuke, arrogante, tomando asiento frente a Sakura-. Ya sabes, lo de regresar con Naruto a Konoha.

La pelirosa, al contrario de lo que había pensado, no contestó, tampoco le dirigió la mirada.

-Ya sabía que acabarías pensando bien las cosas, después de todo, siempre has sido una chica con la cabeza en su sitio. Aunque claro, eso no quita que seas una pesada, una molestia, más concretamente.

-Sí, lo he pensado-respondió, sonriente, finalmente mirándole-. Y he decido quedarme.

-¿Quedarte, dices?-preguntó, más para sí mismo, que para la joven, quien esa mañana se veía resplandeciente y hermosa, que se encontraba a su lado-. Reitero, no solo eres un fastidio, realmente estás loca.

-Puede-concedió, en tono amistoso, ignorando su larga perorata-. Tú también estás loco, así que no tengo de lo que preocuparme-prosiguió-. Lo que en verdad me interesa es cuando vas a contestar a mis preguntas.

-lamento desilusionarte, pero eso no va a ocurrir nunca-largó, más arrogante, si cabe-. Por eso, te advierto que lo mejor sería marcharte, después de todo, no me gustaría hacer esperar por nada a una mujer.

-¿Debo considerar eso un gesto caballeroso por tu parte?-cuestionó Sakura.

-Tal vez-contestó, sonriendo arrogante.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no podía evitar comportarse totalmente indiferente y frío cuando se trataba de ella?

Inmediatamente borró la sonrisa de su rostro, un poco irritado.

-Eres insistente pero no tanto como para llegar a hacerme confesar algo que no quiero decirte-comentó, impasible-. Deberías ahora que estás a tiempo...

-¿A tiempo?-preguntó, confundida-. ¿De qué estoy a tiempo…?

Sasuke calló, observando a la chica, con expresión grave e indescifrable.

-¿Ves?-exclamó, satisfecha-. Quieras o no, acabas respondiendo a mis preguntas.

-Eso no va a volver a pasar-siseó, molesto-. Te lo aseguro.

-Tranquilo Sasuke-Kun-pronunció, desafiante-. No debería importarte si prefiero quedarme, es mi decisión, respétala.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, fuertemente. No podía estar pasando aquello, simplemente era algo que estaba mal, fuera de lugar.

-No me llames Sasuke-Kun-espetó, levantándose de la silla-. Mi nombre es Sasuke, y por supuesto que no te vas a quedar, no te quiero aquí-gritó.

Y como últimamente venía ocurriéndole, en un intento de activar su Sharingan, falló, un conocido dolor, insoportable, irritante. Dolía como mil cuchillos.

Se desplomó sobre la silla, desestabilizado.

-Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Sakura, acudiendo a su lado, preocupada-. Te ves pálido.

-Estoy perfectamente-gruñó, rechazando su contacto-. No me toques.

Sakura suspiró, resignada.

¿Tan difícil era sonsacarle la verdad a Sasuke Uchiha?

El pelinegro solo deseaba, con fervor, que regresara al lado del portador del Kyubi, pues era, con diferencia, el lugar donde se encontraba más segura.

Pues debía ser así, ya que al lado de Madara, eso no podía ser posible.

…

-Naruto, lo que estoy haciendo está prohibido-advirtió Kakashi, solemne-. Espero no arrepentirme de ello.

-No lo harás-afirmó el rubio, decidido-. Tú y yo sabemos que no abriré la boca.

El peligris, no del todo convencido, le tendió la carpeta gris a su pupilo, confiando en su palabra.

Finalmente, la palabra de Naruto era todo lo que le quedaba.

Con manos temblorosas, el ojiazul tomó la carpeta, intrigado por lo que pudiera encontrar en su interior.

-Naruto, ¿Estás preparado para afrontar lo que sea que haya ahí dentro?

El susodicho no respondió.

-Bien sabes, que Madara pudo haber dicho la verdad…

¿La verdad? ¿la suya o la de Sasuke?

-Como también, perfectamente, pudo haber mentido.

Quería saberlo, fuera cual fuera la respuesta. Porque en el fondo, necesitaba creer que todavía no todo estaba perdido y que existía una mínima posibilidad.

Kakashi no parecía pensar diferente.

-Sí, lo estoy-afirmó, seguro de sus palabras-. No quiero más mentiras.

-Entonces abre esa carpeta y lee su contenido-dictaminó Kakashi, emocionado.

Naruto, seguro, la abrió, desvelando, a la luz de la mañana, aquellos párrafos celados y guardados bajo llave. La verdad sobre un clan rodeado de misterio, de los pies a la cabeza.

Intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos, comenzó a leer, todas y cada una de aquellas palabras, intentando comprender hasta el más intrínseco detalle.

Kakashi, entretanto, vigilaba escrutadoramente los alrededores, puesto que, a pesar de encontrarse en la casa de su alumno, no podía bajar la guardia.

_Los Uchiha planean dar un golpe de estado_

Naruto apretó con demasiada fuerza el papel, ocasionando que este se arrugara.

_Los altos mandos de Konoha ordenan al doble espía Uchiha Itachi la matanza de su clan_

Y después de todo…

_Sin embargo, no puede evitar dejar a su hermano pequeño con vida_

Naruto cerró la carpeta, conmocionado, pues ahora, entendía un poco mejor las razones de quien él, a pesar de todo, consideraba su hermano.

-¿Y bien?-inquirió Kakashi, dominado por los nervios.

Naruto devolvió los papeles a su maestro y Hokage, comprendiendo su inquietud. A fin de cuentas, Sasuke también era como un hijo para él, y por esa misma razón se encontraba en ese momento en su casa, haciendo algo arriesgado y totalmente inverosímil.

De sus labios solo brotó una palabra, un nombre, responsable de todo lo ocurrido, responsable de la desgracia de Sasuke, responsable de que él no tuviera una familia, responsable de todo.

-Madara.

…

-Sasuke, creo que esto no está bien-opinó Juugo, contrariado, poniendo todo su empeño en preparar la mezcla.

-Me importa muy poco si esto está bien o no-siseó el moreno, terriblemente enfadado.

-Pero pienso que es, por ende, nada ético y moral-expuso, angustiado.

-Hace tiempo que sobrepasé los límites de la ética y la moral, así que me importa poco lo que opines, Juugo-espetó.

El gigante, incomodo, prosiguió su tarea, diluyendo los pétalos de amapola en el agua hirviendo.

Estaba, sorprendentemente, pasmado; pues nunca había entrado en sus planes preparar un somnífero, más si esa orden provenía de su jefe, concretamente de Sasuke.

-Aún así, es demasiado arriesgado-comentó, intentando prepararlo de la mejor forma posible-. ¿Y si se da cuenta?

-Procura que no lo haga-advirtió, amenazante.

Cuando Sasuke le eligió para formar parte de su equipo pensó que era para luchar, como fiel y valiente ninja que era, para realizar una misión, un objetivo. Por supuesto, no para preparar un somnífero, el cual, cabe destacar, sospechosamente preparado.

Ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha, Juugo terminó por verter el líquido en una pequeña taza de porcelana, sutilmente.

-El té ya está listo-informó, con tono crítico.

-Perfecto.

…

Estaba cerca, lo sentía, lo notaba, después de tanto tiempo.

Y no es que deseara verle la cara de nuevo, claro que no. Simplemente, era su deber y obligación acabar con él, con el reflejo del que un día fue su maestro.

Anko Mitarashi detuvo sus pasos, por completo convencida de que no tenía miedo.

Pues no por nada había sido enviada para luchar contra él, contra Orochimaru, o quizás, tan solo contra Kabuto.

-_Sei'ei Jashu_-susurró, observando la espalda de su oponente.

Cinco grandes serpientes se deslizaron, a excesiva velocidad, contra el encapuchado, quien no produjo movimiento alguno ante el ataque.

Anko sonrió, satisfecha.

Su rival, ya atrapado entre reptiles, habló, de forma más que sibilante.

-No has cambiado nada, Anko-pronunció, sonriente.

…

Notaba el cuerpo pesado, terriblemente cansado.

Algo no muy común en él, a pesar de que su forma física tuviera mucho que envidiar a la de tiempos pasados.

Sabía delicioso, dulce pero a la vez amargo, realmente una mezcla suculenta, única.

Y entonces, con la imagen de Itachi en sus pensamientos, Madara cayó sumido en un profundo sueño.

A su lado, una vacía taza de té reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche.

**Notas de autora: Espero que les haya gustado. Respecto a la relación de Sasuke y Sakura, ya sé que se desarrolla de forma lenta, pero es imprescindible que sea así, lo requiere la trama; además pienso que es mucho más creíble de esa forma. **

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

SAKURA UCHIHA

josselyndel

Lilu the little witch.

setsuna17

LIZ

Pamys-Chan

DuLzee22

Atori-chan

**¡Reviews!**

**Saludos**


	5. Las cartas de Ariasu Hyuga

**Sentía, con el alma en vilo, que debía protegerla, incluso más que su propia vida. Y le dolía verla escapar, alejarse de su lado, pero lo cierto, es que no tenía otra opción, no le quedaba nada más que eso. El era un criminal, un asesino, perdido en su propia tiniebla, y ella era un ángel, divino, blanco, puro y celestial. Ambos diferentes, sin embargo, también parecidos, egoístas. Y era precisamente ese egoísmo que encerraba en su interior, lo que le mataba por dentro, lentamente. Sus lazos jamás habían sido cortados, y eso, quisiera o no, escindía brechas que creía haber cerrado. Grietas peligrosas, colmadas de algo llamado amor.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Las cartas de Ariasu Hyuga**

Podía, claramente, notar su preocupación, opacada bajo el disfraz de la furia. Sabía que estaba inquieto, aunque él, obstinado y orgulloso hasta el final, negara tal evidencia.

-Tienes que darte prisa-aconsejó Sasuke, rogando por que Sakura se fuera, lo más pronto posible -. Debes irte ahora, aún no anochece y Madara está drogado.

-¿Has drogado a Madara?-cuestionó, incrédula-. ¿Te dije antes, en algún momento, que estás como una cabra?

-Era la única forma posible para que pudieras escapar de aquí-espetó, intentando, con escaso éxito, no levantar demasiado la voz.

-Creí que te había quedado, más que claro, que no pienso marcharme-aseguró Sakura, desafiante, llena de valor y fortaleza.

-Yo también pensé que te había quedado claro que no pienso permitir tal cosa.

La joven Kunoichi agradecía, infinitamente, que la puerta de su cuarto estuviera cerrada, y que, por supuesto, fuera insonorizada. Los gritos de Sasuke facilmente podrían haber despertado a Madara, incluso a toda Konoha.

-Vine aquí buscando respuestas, y te aseguro, que no me iré sin ellas, no me grites-añadió.

-No necesitas ninguna otra respuesta más que ésta: Yo soy un asesino, un traidor, y Madara es, con todo, el mayor enemigo de tu amada y patetica aldea. Una molestia como tú, no tiene nada que hacer aquí, y no te estoy gritando-concluyó.

-Si fueras tan malvado como quieres hacerme creer, no estarías preocupado por mí en estos momentos y por todo aquello malo que pueda llegar a pasarme-contrarrestó, triunfante, dando la victoria por sentada.

Sasuke, avergonzado, apreció como un molesto calor comenzaba a instalarse en sus mejillas.

No, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Hacía años que él no se sonrojaba, demasiados, ¿Cuántos? ¿Cinco, seis, siete?

Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cuando fue la última vez que aquello había ocurrido.

Sakura analizaba el rostro del moreno, intentando encontrar algún gesto, por mínimo que fuese, que le delatara.

¿Acaso se estaba divirtiendo?

-No estoy preocupado por ti-espetó, frío-. Simplemente me das lástima.

Y lo siguiente que Sasuke sintió, fue una dolorosa bofetada en pleno rostro, y guardó silencio, pues, muy en el fondo, sabía que se la tenía bastante merecida.

-No pienso permitir que me faltes el respeto-gritó la pelirosa, agarrándole de las solapas-. Lo único que quiero es que me respondas a una sola pregunta, Sasuke-Kun…

Sasuke se dispusó a replicar, creía haberle mencionado antes que no le llamara de esa forma.

No obstante, fue incapaz de decir absolutamente nada, solamente de perderse en sus ojos, tan brillantes, tan hermosos…

Y llenos de tristeza, por su culpa.

-¿Por qué te uniste a Akatsuki?-cuestionó, dolida.

El moreno dudó. Sabía que no estaba obligado a darle una respuesta, pero lo cierto, es que no podía negarse a nada que ella le pidiera. Incluso si eso suponía mentir.

Era algo que, por inercia, quisiera o no, consideraba inevitable.

-Por poder.

Sakura, entristecida, le dio la espalda, alejandose del pelinegro, quien conmocionado, no podía evitar apartar la vista de la muchacha, sintiendose, extrañamente mal.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke; ya no voy a molestarte más.

Y entonces aquellas palabras bastaron para que el mundo de Sasuke Uchiha se volviera de cabeza.

De pronto, lo último que le apatecía hacer era discutir con Sakura Haruno.

…

Salió de la ducha, confortablemente tranquilo y relajado. Hiashi, hombre de pocas palabras, sabía que aquel día era especial, para él, y aunque no fuera consciente de ello, también lo era para su primogenita, su hija mayor y heredera, Hinata.

La razón era bastante sencilla: Se cumplía el treceavo aniversario de la muerte de su esposa, de la única mujer a la que amó en toda su existencia: Ariasu.

Hiashi estaba convencido de que Hinata había heredado la belleza de ella, tan elegante y refinada, su largo y sedoso cabello azul como el záfiro así como sus rasgos dulces, tan suaves, dotandola de una ternura especial, considerada por muchos de mágica.

El patriarca del Clan Hyuga, nostalgico, abrió el cajón de su pequeña mesa de noche, donde, celosamente, a sol y sombra, encerraba sus cartas, las cartas de su difunta mujer.

Le gustaba releer cada línea, cada palabra impresa en ellas, cargada de sentimientos y coraje, un coraje que él, a pesar de todo, comprendía demasiado bien.

Y el hecho es que Ariasu se había ido, sin perdonarlo, porque a pesar de que ella le amaba, nunca había podido dejar de lado la rabía que él mismo se había encargado de reavivar, una vez tras otra.

Las tomó entre sus manos, como si se tratasen de un delicado tesoro, en exceso frágil. Amarillentas, dejando entrever el paso del tiempo, su nombre, en primera plana, tan hermoso y sincero como ella.

Pero, sin embargo, lo que aquellos papeles revelaban en su interior, no debía jamás ser leido por nadie que fuera él mismo. Su más oscuro secreto, de tantos que su corazón demasiado bien conocía. Algo que jamás fue confesado, la etapa más oscura de su vida; terrible, tenebrosa.

-Hyuga-Sama-anunció una sirvienta, irrumpiendo en el cuarto, de forma estrepitosa-. Tiene un comunicado urgente.

Hiashi, sorprendido y extrañado, terminó de colocarse su Yukata, a espaldas de la mujer, preguntandose que había ocurrido que fuera lo suficientemente importante para avisarle en un día como aquel.

-¿Quiere que le ayude con estas cartas?-preguntó, disponiendose a recogerlas.

Hiashi, irritado, intento impedirlo, obteniendo como resultado que los sobres se desparramaran, por toda la habitación.

-Mira lo que has hecho-reprochó el castaño, observando el desastre que la fémina había ocasionado.

-Lo siento-murmuró, apenada, recogiendo los amarillentos sobres, de forma apresurada.

Hiashi, cuyo enfado iba en aumento, optó por ayudar, aunque realmente no tuviera una razón para ello, a su fiel sirvienta.

Ésta le entrego en mano las cartas que de un modo, casi obsesivo, Hiashi guardaba, a ojos de su familia y de todos.

-Permiso-dijo la sirvienta, retirandose de la vista de su jefe.

Hiashi, tras guardar las cartas en su correspondiente lugar, bajo llave, salió de la regia habitación, tras los pasos de la criada.

Hinata estaba preocupada. La actitud de su padre conseguía confundirla, y ocasionarle verdaderos quebraderos de cabeza. Aunque él le hubiera afirmado durante el desayuno que no ocurría nada grave, la peliazul intuía que aquello no era nada más que una mentira.

Y ella, a pesar de todo, se consideraba una buena hija, y le preocupaba, enormemente, todo lo que estuviera relacionado con su progenitor. Por esa razón, se encontraba, en aquel preciso instante, frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Con suma delicadeza, tocó varías veces, recibiendo como respuesta solo el silencio.

_Extraño-pensó, pues su padre, siempre, e incluso podía dar fé de ello, nunca salía de casa los domingos._

Confusa, decidió girar la manecilla y entrar, a sabiendas de que su intrusión estaba mal, en la amplia y lujosa sala.

-¿Padre?

Solo encontró más silencio, más ausencia y más mutismo.

Definitivamente, algo allí estaba mal, fuera de lugar, e Hinata no necesitaba que nadie se lo confirmara, de algún modo lo sabía.

Fue entonces cuando la vió, casi oculta a la vista, bajo la cama.

Una carta.

Hinata había recibido una sólida y estricta educación, basada en el respeto y la integridad.

Tomó entre sus esbeltas y palidas manos el roído y viejo sobre extraviado.

Pero, el saber que aquella carta llevaba escrita el nombre de su madre en el dorso, rompía con todos los esquemas existentes.

_Hiashi, no sabes cuanto lamento esto, pero no puedo callar por más tiempo.Sé que me pediste, más bien rogaste, que no dijera nada a nadie, me parece injusto. Los sentimientos que tengo hacía ti, no pueden ser suficientes para callar tal hago por nuestra hija sobre todo, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, de los errores míos y de los tuyos. Quiero lo mejor para ella, para nuestra unica hija, y es por eso que estoy dispuesta a llegar hasta el final, no es fácil ocultarle a una niña de tres años que su padre renunció a ella, y a su madre. Más difícil aún es confesarle que las obligó a vivir en el anonimato y la miseria. Perdóname Hiashi, te ruego que lo hagas,no me guardes rencor por ello, le estoy haciendo un favor a Konoha, y a mi amada hija Hinata._

La ojiperla, conmocionada ante lo que acababa de descubrir, solo atinó a correr, a escapar de aquel lugar, que de repente, parecía querer, con ahínco, asfixiarla, ahogarla, como una cárcel de hierro que le negaba el derecho a respirar.

…

-Sasuke, creo que el vaso no tiene la culpa de nada-comentó Suigetsu, preocupado-. ¿Te pasa algo?

Estupido Suigetsu y estupido vaso. Lo superaria, al día siguiente estaría como nuevo, y se olvidaría de todo, incluso de que Sakura había estado allí con él, por un margen escaso de dos días. Punto y final de la cuestión.

-A mi no me pasa nada-espetó, cortante-. ¿Y a ti? ¿No tienes que ir a molestar a Karin o algo?

Suigetsu, ofendido, se cruzó de brazos.

-Solamente me preocupo un poco por el que a día de hoy es mi jefe, y mi amigo-aseguró, asintiendo-. Te ves muy pálido y demacrado.

-Yo siempre estoy pálido y demacrado-cortó, enfadado.

-¿Y no tendrá nada que ver con la chica de pelo rosa?-preguntó, interesado-. Mientras ella estuvo aquí, pude notar que algo cambiaba en ti, por primera vez veía en tus ojos un sentimiento diferente al odio.

-Atrevete a insinuar algo, y te castro-atajó, a punto de estrangular al peliblanco.

-Neh, Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu, en actitud defensiva-. No quiero quedarme sin futura descendencia tan pronto. Al menos, quiero tener un hijo o dos, o tres, no, quizás cuatro.

Sasuke calló su replica, sorprendido. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Suigetsu deseara tener familia numerosa, así como tampoco esperaba tener que contestar a la pregunta formulada a continuación.

-¿Y tú, Sasuke? ¿Nunca has pensado en tener hijos?

-Sí-afirmó, cerrando sus ojos-. Alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo, quise rehacer mi clan…

Suigetsu escuchó su respuesta, intrigado y ansioso, pues pocas eran las veces que Sasuke se dignaba a contestar alguna de sus banales preguntas.

-Pero hoy soy consciente de que eso es una completa locura. Sé que mi estirpe debe acabar conmigo, es lo mejor que podría ocurrir.

-¿Qué gilipolleces estás diciendo?-inquirió el peliblanco, indignado-. Me parece muy injusto que pienses de esa forma, que des todo por perdido…

-El Sharingan es una maldición-cortó, enfadado-. No deseo ese legado para ninguno de mis hijos.

Suigetsu calló, sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasaría si volviera a repetirse lo que ocurrió conmigo y con Itachi?

-Estás siendo demasiado pesimista. Lo que ocurrió contigo y con tu hermano no tiene por qué volver a pasar-alegó Suigetsu, furioso-. El sharingan puede ser una maldición, pero también puede ser un don, si se sabe aprovechar del modo adecuado.

-No sabía que estuvieras tan bien informado-ironizó, divertido-. Pero, aún así, prefiero no arriesgarme.

-Sasuke…

-Yo nunca tendré hijos –espetó el pelinegro, abandonando la cocina, dando por zanjado el tema.

Suigetsu, desconcertado, negó con la cabeza.

Seguía pensando que, de un modo u otro, era injusto para Sasuke y que el sharingan, bien podía ser, al fin y al cabo, un don mal aprovechado.

…

-Kakashi, no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado algo como esto-gritó Naruto, a punto de sufrir un nuevo colapso-. Creí que confiabas un poco más en mí.

-Más respeto Naruto, ahora soy además de tu Sensei, el Hokage de Konoha-repuso, amedrentado-. Y si te lo oculte, no es porque no confiara en ti, sino porque es algo complicado de explicar.

-No importa lo complicado que sea, estoy seguro de que puedo entenderlo a la perfección-contrarrestó, decidido-. Es increible que Itachi esté vivo.

Kakashi suspiró, resignado. Al parecer nada lograría hacerle cambiar de opinión al joven ninja, absolutamente nada.

-Debo hablar con él, Kakashi-Sensei-confesó, lleno de energía y determinación-. Hay algo que no me quedó del todo claro en nuestro último encuentro.

-¿Encuentro?-inquirió, confundido-. ¿Qué estás diciendo Naruto?

El rubio observó a Kakashi, comprendiendo entonces que nunca antes había mencionado tal hecho ante la presencia del peligris, pues, todo lo que había ocurrido, había terminado por arrinconarlo en lo más hondo de sus recuerdos.

¿Te habías encontrado antes con Itachi Uchiha?-cuestionó, severo.

-Sí.

Sin embargo, esa respuesta no provino de Naruto sino de una tercera persona, de una persona mucho mayor, más madura, y por supuesto, más marcada profundamente por la vida.

Naruto agrando enormemente sus ojos azules al comprobar que Itachi, en persona, se encontraba frente a él, exactamente igual a como le recordaba.

-Itachi-susurró Kakashi, sorprendido.

-Estás vivo-murmuró Naruto, aún incrédulo.

-Sí, Uzumaki-Kun, en efecto-respondió Itachi, cruzandose de brazos-. Veo que no te alegra demasiado que así sea.

-Tonterias-espetó, salvando la distancia que les separaba, a ambos-. Quiero que me expliques que endemoniado poder me otorgaste antes de tu supuesta muerte.

Kakashi, asombrado, no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar, de forma ansiosa, la respuesta del genio Uchiha. Naruto, impaciente, bufó exasperado.

La gente que paseaba por la calles de la villa, curiosos, se detuvieron, cuchiheando a su alrededor.

Itachi sonrió.

…

Madara bajaba lentamente las escaleras, apesadumbrado.

¿Qué había ocasionado que él durmiera tan profundamente, durante horas?

Lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era dormir. Muchos interrogantes se planteaban en su mente, y ninguno de ellos tenía respuesta. No admitía fallas en sus planes.

Uno de ellos era la irritante pelirroja, integrante del grupo de Sasuke.

Confiaba que una amenaza de muerte hubiera bastado para callar su boca, aunque nunca estaba de más guardar un as bajo la manga.

-Eh, tú…

Karin, quien se encontraba coqueteando con Juugo, dio media vuelta, ofuscada por el inestable trato del mayor de los Uchiha.

-Madara-San.

-Conmigo no te andes con remilgos, espero que no hayas abierto la boca-advirtió, agarrandola del brazo.

-No, claro que no-respondió, intentando liberarse de éste último-. Sasuke no sabe nada.

-Ni lo debe saber nunca-afirmó, cortante-. ¿Has visto a la chica de pelo rosa?; necesito hablar con ella.

-No creo que pueda hablar mucho, ella y sus compañeros se fueron…

-¿Qué?-prorrumpió Madara, incrédulo-. ¡Repite lo que has dicho!

Karin, asustada, y comprendiendo que había hablado demás, se alejó, fuera del alcance de Madara.

-No dije nada.

Madara no insistió, por el contrario, Juugo comprendió que el Uchiha lo sabía todo, de principio a fin, gracias a Karin.

Furibundo, Madara se marchó del lugar, a paso apresurado, y con la traición escrita en su mirada.

-¿Pero que has hecho?

-Yo no quería, lo juro-se apresuró a decir, nerviosa-. Se me escapó…

-Ahora Madara sabe que Sasuke planeó drogarle para que esa chica de Konoha pudiera escapar; y sabrá, si es que todavía no, que yo le ayude, y después irá a por ti-espetó, enfadado.

-Juugo, ¿Por qué pareces querer matar a la Zanahoria?-preguntó Suigetsu, irrumpiendo en la sala, con expresión divertida-. No me digas que intento llevarte al huerto.

La única respuesta que recibió fue dos miradas, cargadas de miedo y terror.

…

-Has mejorado mucho, Anko-promulgó el encapuchado, dispuesto a continuar con la pelea que ambos habían iniciado-. Pero no lo suficiente para llegar a derrotarme.

La hermosa jounin, entrecerró sus fríos ojos irises, dispuesta a comprobarle que estaba, con creces, muy equivocado.

-Te equivocas-exclamó Anko, aún sin bajar la guardia-. Soy, para alguien como tú, suficientemente buena.

OroKabuto, emocionado, se retiró la capucha, finalmente mostrando su nuevo rostro.

Anko, asqueada, lanzó una exclamacion ahogada.

Claramente las facciones pertenecían a Kabuto, por el contrario, los ojos rasgados, correspondían a Orochimaru, su maestro y mentor.

Finalmente, la locura de Kabuto, había terminado por volverse en su contra, destruyendole poco a poco.

-_katon ryuuka no jutsu_

Bolas de fuego barrieron el campo de batalla, intentando alcanzar a su objetivo, quien, extrañamente ágil, esquivó, sin dificultad alguna, el ataque de su oponente.

-Aceptalo Anko, llevamos un buen rato peleando, y no has sido capaz de hacerme ni un solo rasguño.

Sí, lo sabía, y era consciente de ello. Al parecer, Orokabuto o lo que demonios fuera, había renacido con gran fuerza. Disgustada, y agotada, tanto por las horas de viaje como por los ataques de su rival, decidió tomar una dura y dificil decisión.

-Lo acepto.

Orokabuto, sorprendido, rió con fuerza.

-Y a pesar de todo sigues siendo lista.

--_Sōja Sōsai no jutsu_

Dos enormes serpientes rodearon a Anko y a su enemigo, de forma asfixiante, estrujandolos con vigor, letalmente.

-No puedes usar ésta técnica, está prohíbida-alegó, escéptico-. ¿Planeas suicidarte acaso?

-Lo haré si eso es necesario para matarte.

…

Madara era incapaz de creer que aquel muchacho, completamente domado a su merced, le hubiera traicionado, por una chica de Konoha.

Se resistía a aceptarlo.

Se había asegurado, poco a poco, lentamente, de que Sasuke terminara haciendo todo lo que el deseara, una perfecta marioneta.

Pues era manipulable, y eso Madara lo había advertido, desde un primer momento.

Debía comprobarlo, asegurarse de que las palabras, al parecer sinceras, de la pelirroja con lentes eran verdaderas.

Y es que, él, no estaba acostumbrado a imprevistos como aquel, mucho menos a que alguien a quien consideraba fallecido, reviviera de entre los muertos.

Decidido, y sin cuidado ninguno, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke.

Y lo que vió consiguió sorprenderle, a la par que tranquilizarle.

Sakura, acunaba entre sus brazos, a un inconsciente Sasuke, en cuyo rostro, aún podían notarse leves rastros de dolor. Ella, sumamente tranquila, acariciaba sus cabellos negros, con ternura.

-Madara-San…

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día?-cuestionó, sin preocuparse por mostrarse amable.

Sakura le observó, enfrentando la mirada del Uchiha, sin miedo alguno.

-Estuve en mi cuarto, encerrada-mintió, esforzandose por parecer tranquila y relajada-. Necesitaba llegar a una conclusión acerca de lo que le ocurre a Sasuke.

-¿Y la has encontrado?

Sakura suspiró.

Claro que lo había hecho, y ciertamente, se había asustado, al encontrarse al pelinegro tirado en el suelo de su habitación, gritando de dolor, mortalmente pálido y llamando, entre delirios, a su hermano, y a ella.

-Sí-dijo-. Creo que mañana mismo podremos empezar con el tratamiento.

Madara, satisfecho, asintió, optando por dejarles a solas, creyendo, firmemente, que las palabras de Karin no eran otra cosa más que un farol.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, ya estoy aquí-susurró Sakura al oído del moreno, a sabiendas de que éste, por completo dormido, no podía escucharla.

**Notas de autora: He aquí el quinto episodio. No sé si les habrá gustado la última escena tanto como a mí.**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**Lilu the little witch.**

**setsuna17**

**marijf22**

**x-Misao-x**

**LIZ**

**Saya Haruno n.n**

**love-sasusaku4ever**

**lucy94msd**

**Atori-chan**

Reviews


	6. La respuesta de Itachi

**Ya no tenía sentido que lo negara. Se había mentido a sí misma, había preferido negar lo evidente, y lo cierto es que no había servido, absolutamente, de nada. Porque el amor que sentía por él, era más fuerte que todo eso, más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento. Y si bien era que lo amaba con toda su alma, no quería dejarle marchar, no ahora que lo había encontrado de nuevo, porque sabía que él se sentía culpable por no poder decirle, a los ojos, frente a frente, el te quiero esperado. No quería dejarle desaparecer de su vida, aunque realmente nunca lo hubiera hecho, incluso en la más remota distancia. Porque pedir perdón era demasiado difícil, para alguien que había olvidado cómo hacerlo.**

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capitulo 6**

"**La respuesta de Itachi"**

-¿Pero quién se cree el imbécil ese?-espetó Naruto, enfadado-. Solo porque es más mayor que yo piensa que tiene derecho a darme largas.

En efecto, Itachi Uchiha y su sonrisa arrogante, tan característica de todo su clan, se había mostrado reacio a darle una respuesta; y Naruto definitivamente odiaba las evasivas.

Pero más que las evasivas, si había algo que Naruto Uzumaki detestase, con toda su alma, era la prepotencia, y sin duda, Itachi y su hermano, eran reyes en ese arte maestro de sentirse los mejores del mundo.

-Maldición-exclamó, frustrado.

Y sobre todo no le agradaba que la gente se tomase ciertas libertades en lo que a su persona respectaba. ¡Demonios!; Itachi le había otorgado dios sabe que poder, y él tenía derecho a saber en qué consistía tal poder, era su cuerpo, más no solo no recibía respuesta, sino que, aparte de tan insignificante hecho, se le dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

_A las ocho en la mansión Uchiha_

Naruto no quería pisar aquella casa, no se sentía preparado para ello; era consciente de que las emociones aflorarían, recordaría a su viejo equipo, los antiguos años dorados, en los cuales todo parecía color de rosa, donde todavía, no era consciente del grave peligro que acechaba tras cada rincón de la villa, preparado para asaltar y llevarse consigo todo lo que más le importaba.

Recordaría a Sasuke, y con él a Sakura. Al equipo que tanto quería y que, de un modo u otro, parecía haber perdido.

Pero sabía que debía ir, no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella. El Uchiha había sido claro. O por lo menos su mirada se lo había dado a entender así.

Naruto no quería más incertidumbre, ya era suficiente sufrimiento.

Helado de frío, optó por apresurarse en llegar a casa, últimamente pasaba más tiempo del que le gustaría perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Auch!

El rubio, sorprendido, analizó a la persona con la cual había chocado, encontrándose un par de ojos que conocía demasiado bien.

-Shikamaru-murmuró, extrañado-. Perdona, no te había visto.

-Está bien-dijo el Nara, frotándose el hombro adolorido-. ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas, tan solo?

-Me dirigía a casa-explicó, intentando componer una falsa sonrisa, en exceso forzada-. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Shikamaru, comprensivo, asintió, entendiendo que Naruto necesitaba tiempo para asimilar su dura y difícil situación.

Después de todo, él estaría de igual modo, si estuviera en su lugar, cosa que no quería ni imaginar por asomo. Él, y prácticamente todos sus conocidos habían sido testigos del dolor de Naruto, que desde niño, había cargado sobre sus hombros, pues él siempre había mantenido la esperanza con Sasuke.

-Nos vemos, Shikamaru-se despidió el rubio, agitando de manera despreocupada la mano-. Dale saludos a Ino y Chouji de mi parte.

El Nara, entristecido, recordó fugazmente la conversación que había mantenido con Kakashi semanas atrás.

Y la verdad, es que en aquel momento pensaba, más que nunca, que el peligris, ahora Hokage, tenía la razón por completo.

-Naruto, debes saber algo-dijo Shikamaru, con expresión seria.

El rubio, estupefacto, dio media vuelta, lentamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, receloso.

Algo malo había ocurrido, eso era un hecho. La expresión y el tono de voz de Shikamaru parecían indicarle que no estaba, en absoluto, equivocado.

-Ya sé que tienes prisa, pero…

Naruto aguardó, ansioso.

-Creo que debes saber que Hinata estaba muy mal, junto al río, llorando.

El rubio, con la incredulidad pintada en sus vivaces ojos azules, permaneció estático en su lugar, asimilando las palabras del Nara.

¿Hinata? ¿Llorando y en el río?

…

-Ya me gustaría a mí que la pelirosa me hiciera una revisión médica-comentó Suigetsu, con su eterno aire de diversión pintado en el rostro-. Sasuke no sabe la suerte que tiene.

-¿Tú crees que Sasuke tenga suerte?-cuestionó Karin, aburrida-. No creo que estar enfermo sea plato de buen gusto, para nadie.

Juugo suspiró, cansado. Los tres integrantes de Taka, recostados contra la pared, esperaban, de forma más que paciente, a que llegase la joven de Konoha, con el objeto de comenzar el tratamiento que permitiría a su jefe aliviar los dolores de su reciente enfermedad.

-Depende-contestó el peliblanco, más divertido si cabe-, de la enfermera que le atienda a uno.

Karin rodó sus ojos carmesí, en respuesta a su estúpida contestación.

-No sé que le ves a esa chica-escupió la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos-. Los hombres sois idiotas, nunca sabéis apreciar lo que está delante de vuestras narices.

-¿No me digas?-dijo Suigetsu, dramatizando el momento-. ¿No lo dirás por ti?

Karin, humillada y avergonzada, ladeó su rostro, evidenciando que así era.

-Por ejemplo-contestó, evitando mirar a su compañero.

Juugo, más que harto, notó las ganas, muy claras, de mofa por parte de Suigetsu.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa?-preguntó éste, carcajeándose-, que esa chica es guapa, tiene un encanto natural, en cambio contigo, ni la cirugía podría obrar un milagro.

-Maldito cara pez-gruñó Karin, dispuesta a golpearle.

-Señorita Sakura-murmuró Juugo, inclinando la cabeza, con respeto-. Sasuke-Sama la está esperando.

-Aunque no te cortes Karin, cuando quieras le digo a un amigo mío que te implante botox, seguro que así, hasta puedes conseguirte un novio.

-Gracias, Juugo-San-respondió Sakura, abriendo la puerta del cuarto, extrañada por la efusiva bienvenida del gigante, y la acalorada disputa de Karin y Suigetsu.

Sasuke pudo escuchar como Sakura cerraba la puerta tras de sí, depositando su maletín médico sobre la mesa de madera. No quería mirarla, no quería aceptar del todo que ella hubiera vuelto, solo por él, quien se había encargado, mediante todas las formas existentes y por haber, que se marcharse.

-¿Estás listo Sasuke?

-No pienso hacerme ninguna revisión, es más, no pienso someterme a ese estúpido tratamiento-dictaminó, observando, disimuladamente, a su pelirosa compañera.

-Eres peor que un niño-afirmó, convencida-. He vuelto, es un hecho, y no pienso marcharme; no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso.

-Siempre tan molesta-murmuró, resentido.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a drogar a Madara?-preguntó, curiosa-. Deberías estarme agradecido de que regresase, ese hombre parecía querer matarte, quizás se enteró…

-Ese hombre no me hubiera hecho nada-espetó, irritado-. Le conviene tenerme de su parte.

-Excelente Sasuke-exclamó Sakura, irónica-. Cada día me sorprendes más.

El pelinegro, cuya irritación iba en aumento, inspiró hondo, intentando relajarse. El hecho es que la palabra relajante era incompatible con la palabra Sakura.

-quítate la camisa-ordenó ella, tomando un fonendoscopio entre sus manos.

-No-negó, decidido-. No pienso quitarme la camisa ni ninguna otra prenda que cubra cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que te la quite yo?

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo?-preguntó, arrogante.

Sakura rodó los ojos al cielo, exhausta, tratar con Sasuke la dejaba, literalmente, agotada.

-Si creer eso incrementa tu colosal orgullo, adelante.

Sasuke continuó sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa del rostro.

-¿O es que te da vergüenza?

El pelinegro, mudo de la impresión, alzó su negra mirada, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Te da vergüenza quitarte la ropa ante mí?-cuestionó, divertida-. Naruto no se niega cuando se lo pido, nunca pensé que tuvieras…

-Sí querías verme ligero de ropa haberlo pedido antes-proclamó, deshaciéndose de la prenda.

Sakura, boquiabierta, observó el perfecto cuerpo de su acompañante. Porque sí, no había defecto alguno en ese bello hombre, ninguno.

Sasuke, altanero, observaba a la pelirosa.

-¿Y bien?

-Veo que vas entendiendo-espetó, indicándole que se acercara-. Ven aquí.

Sasuke, decidido, se acercó hacía Sakura, quien, con cierto nerviosismo, acortó la poca distancia que les separaba.

-Inhala y exhala-ordenó, con voz suave.

Sasuke, con expresión indescifrable, desnudaba a la pelirosa con la mirada. Se sentía incomoda, siempre ocurría lo mismo frente a él. Y aunque ella no lo advirtiera, Sasuke estaba igual o más nervioso que la propia joven, a pesar de que supiera disimularlo más que bien.

-¿No me has escuchado?

Sasuke gruñó, claro que lo había hecho; pero el roce de su piel le impedía razonar con coherencia. Obedeció las exigencias de la pelirosa, resignado.

-Tienes el pulso acelerado.

Sasuke, asustado, deshizo el contacto, alejándose lo más posible de Sakura.

-¿Qué haces Sasuke? Si no te estás quieto, yo…

-Déjame en paz Sakura; te prohíbo que me toques.

-Me es imposible llevar a cabo la revisión sino te toco-espetó, aburrida-. Vuelve aquí, Sasuke.

El tacto de ella no debería ponerle nervioso, ni siquiera debería importarle tan insignificante estupidez. Pero lo cierto es que así era, y estaba atemorizado. Sabía que lo que iba a pedirle, iba a sonar demasiado raro, incluso sospechoso, tampoco es que a él le agradara hacerlo, pero no tenía otra alternativa. No podía acercarse a Sakura más de lo necesario.

-Está bien, lo haré-murmuró, decidido.

Sakura, recelosa, observó de reojo al joven moreno.

-Siempre y cuando sea Karin quién lo haga.

…

Kakashi, preocupado, no podía hacer otra cosa que cavilar, una y otra vez, sin pausa.

¿Naruto e Itachi se habían encontrado con anterioridad? ¿El prodigio Uchiha le había otorgado un poder a su alumno? ¿Cómo era que Itachi estaba vivo? ¿Sasuke lo sabía? ¿Sakura estaría bien?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, y el no conocía la respuesta a ninguna. Y eso le martirizaba.

Sentando en ese despacho, que tan poco le atraía, completamente solo, pensaba, sobre cuál sería el próximo de sus pasos.

Después de todo, tomarse a Uchiha Madara a la ligera era una grave imprudencia.

-Kakashi-Sama.

-¿Sí?-preguntó, sin verse en la necesidad de abrir los ojos.

-Anko ha regresado.

Impactado, abrió sus orbes negros, de forma más que brusca, encontrándose con la reconocida jounin.

-¿Anko?-susurró, asombrado.

-Kakashi-saludó sonriendo, claramente cansada-. He realizado la misión con éxito.

El peligris, muy sorprendido, se vio en serias dificultades para mediar palabra.

-¿Cómo?

Anko, comprensiva, asintió, relajando su tensa postura.

-Ya sabes-explicó, paciente-. Fue difícil, pero al final de todo lo conseguí, maté a OroKabuto.

-¿Realmente lo mataste?-cuestionó, incrédulo-. ¿Qué hiciste con el cuerpo?

La peliazul, escéptica, dudó en contestar.

-Se desintegró con la explosión-contestó Anko-. No quedó ningún resto…

-Está bien-dijo Kakashi, cortando su discurso-. Supongo que estarás cansada.

-En efecto, me gustaría poder retirarme ya a casa, es tarde-expuso, con maneras demasiado formales.

-Bien, como gustes; aunque me gustaría verte mañana temprano. Necesito saber más detalles acerca de la misión.

-Sí, Lord Hokage-contestó Anko, dirigiéndose hacía la puerta.

Kakashi, demasiado centrado en sus propias preocupaciones, no advirtió como Anko, se demoraba en abrirla. Tampoco como está sonreía maliciosamente.

…

Las lágrimas resbalaban libremente por su rostro de porcelana. Con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos, Hinata sollozaba, perdida en su propio dolor, agazapada, como si temiera que alguien pudiese hacerle daño. Esa imagen le rompió el corazón a Naruto, en dos, pues el dolor de la chica se podía palpar hasta en la atmosfera, triste y tensa. Y por primera vez, algo se removió dentro de él, una confesión, una batalla, la invasión a Konoha…

Sigiloso, se sentó al lado de la peliazul que, desconsolada, no había advertido su presencia. O si lo había hecho, realmente no parecía importarle demasiado. Y la observó profundamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, y sintió que tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que todo iba a estar bien, de animarla, como lo hizo cuando eran pequeños.

Hinata, escondida entre un velo de tristeza, no podía evitar llorar, la impotencia y la frustración le rompían el alma; pues acababa de descubrir que toda su vida había sido una completa mentira. Hiashi la había engañado, cruelmente.

Algo llamado rencor comenzaba a instalarse en su corazón, y no quería, sabía que eso no podía traer nada bueno. Y lo cierto, es que aquella carta había destrozado todo en cuanto ella creía.

-Hinata.

Sorprendida, se permitió levantar su perla mirada, y entonces las cristalinas aguas del río le mostraron el reflejo de Naruto, sentado, a su lado.

Hinata, destrozada, no deseaba mirarle, con miedo a encontrar lástima o pena.

-Hinata-Chan…

Y no pudo soportarlo más. Se lanzó hacía los brazos de Naruto, quien, en un acto reflejo, la acogió en su regazo, abrazándola con fuerza.

-No quiero volver a casa-sollozó Hinata, aferrando la chaqueta naranja del joven ninja-. Naruto, por favor…

-Tranquila-susurró Naruto, sin deshacer el abrazo-. Necesito que me cuentes que es lo que te pasa…

-Y…yo… no puedo, Naruto-susurró, con la respiración entrecortada-. Hiashi…

Escuchó la muda queja de la chica, interesado; no comprendía que podía haberla herido de ese modo.

_Hiashi me mintió toda la vida_

…

Karin, intimidada por la mirada de Sasuke, intentaba, con escaso éxito, realizar su correspondiente revisión médica. Sakura, quien analizaba todo con minucioso detalle, sonreía, divertida.

-¿Has terminado ya?-preguntó.

-No, estoy por acabar-contestó Karin, nerviosa.

Sasuke, aburrido, bufó, producto de la desesperación.

-Sasuke, yo no sé hacer esto-susurró la pelirroja, apurada-. No entiendo porque me has llamado, si está ella aquí.

-Karin, cállate-ordenó Sasuke, intentando parecer intimidante-. Solo haz como que sabes.

-¿Algún problema?-curioseó Sakura, acercándose hacía ambos-. No hace falta que continúes, ya lo puedo hacer yo.

Karin se debatía entre que hacer. Por un lado estaba Sasuke, mirándola asesinamente y por otro, estaba la pelirosa observándola con comprensión y amabilidad.

-No, de verdad, estoy terminando, no pasa n...

-Karin, cielo, debes estar cansada-asintió Sakura, comprensiva.

-¿Karin cansada?-preguntó Sasuke, arrastrando las palabras-. Karin no estás cansada ¿Verdad?

-Yo…

-Claro que está cansada, debe estar exhausta-comentó Sakura, irónica-. Solo hace falta ver esas ojeras bajo los ojos, si quieres puedo darte algo para dormir tranquilamente, Karin.

-Está b…

-Karin siempre tiene ojeras-repuso Sasuke, inexpresivo.

Karin, enfadada, miró feo a Sasuke. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo aquel día para llamarla fea? ¿Acaso no se había cepillado bien el pelo o qué?

-¿Y por eso está cogiendo el tensiómetro del revés?

Karin, avergonzada, abandonó el aparato, depositándolo al lado de Sasuke, quien la miraba furibundo.

-Tienes razón-concedió la pelirroja, abochornada-. Yo ya me marcho.

Sakura, complacida, se acercó hacía el lugar donde antes había estado la mujer, para coger el tensiómetro entre sus manos.

-Espero que ahora, si me dejes hacer mi trabajo sin interrupciones, Sasuke.

-Pero no creo que sea necesario…

-Ya está bien-atajó cansada-. Sí así lo prefieres, vístete, ya puedo hacerme una idea de lo nervioso que te pongo.

Sasuke, levemente sonrojado, volteó el rostro, indignado.

-¿Pero qué dices?; yo no estoy nervioso-espetó, comenzando a vestirse.

Sakura, divertida, se acercó hacia el joven quien, un tanto paralizado, la observaba interrogante.

-Relájate-dijo, con voz suave, acariciando dulcemente su rostro.

Sasuke, inmovilizado, no podía moverse, sentía que las piernas no le respondían. Quería largarse de allí, esa suave piel, tan tersa y suave como el terciopelo, no, no quería que lo tocara más, le daba escalofríos.

-Cierra los ojos.

Rendido, hizo lo que ella le dijo, dejándose llevar por aquellas relajantes caricias. Sintió como Sakura le sentaba en el filo de la cama y como sus manos subían hasta sus ojos, delineando su perfil.

-Sé que te duele-afirmó Sakura, provocando que Sasuke entreabriera sus ojos negros-. Te duele mucho, y yo quiero aliviar ese dolor, para ello, necesitas éste tratamiento.

-¿Por qué haces esto?; podrías estar en Konoha, tranquila, sin problemas, con Naruto, en tu casa, feliz.

-Porque me importas-confesó, emocionada-, demasiado, y no tienes idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer con tal de ver en ti una sonrisa sincera.

Sakura intentó retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos jade, lo cierto es que decir eso le había costado un mundo. Sasuke era su mayor debilidad, siempre lo había sido, y aunque se negara a aceptarlo, aún lo era.

Sintió como Sasuke envolvía sus brazos en su cintura y la apegaba a su cuerpo, acortando la poca distancia que les separaba. Extrañamente, Sasuke, por primera vez, la estaba abrazando.

…

Itachi, nostálgico, esperaba pacientemente a Naruto, dispuesto a darle su respuesta.

En medio de aquella sala, envuelta en tinieblas, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, recordaba, rememoraba días pasados.

Fue en esa misma habitación donde Sasuke encontró, sin vida, los cuerpos de sus padres, iniciando la tragedia.

Y allí, plasmado en la pared, estaba el símbolo del clan, el famoso abanico del prestigioso Clan policial de los Uchiha. Un símbolo maldito.

Los pasos de Naruto le advirtieron de su llegada, en cambio, el no se molestó en recibirle con demasiada cortesía.

-Llegas tarde-dijo, en un tono de voz lo suficientemente audible.

Naruto, a sus espaldas, apretaba los puños, irritado.

-Tuve un asunto inesperado que atender-explicó el rubio, solemne.

-Como ha pasado el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando erais niños, tú, mi hermano, esa chica pelirosa; ahora ya nada es lo mismo, cuanto han cambiado las cosas…

-No he venido aquí para escuchar tus remembranzas-espetó Naruto, decidido a obtener su respuesta-. Quiero saber que poder me diste.

Itachi, respiró hondo, enfrentando cara a cara, al chico en el que había depositado todas sus esperanzas.

-El poder que te día es uno que estuve desarrollando casi a lo largo de toda mi vida…

Naruto agrandó sus ojos azules, impresionado.

-y es, con diferencia, el único poder que te proporcionará la necesaria fuerza para hacerle frente a Uchiha Madara.

-¿Uchiha Madara?-cuestionó, sorprendido-. ¿Qué tiene que ver…?

-Sí quieres salvar a mi hermano de la oscuridad en la que ha vivido toda su existencia, me temo que solo podrás hacerlo por encima del cadáver de ese hombre.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, sin comprender la causa de ese hecho-. ¿Qué quiere Madara de tu hermano?

Itachi suspiró, frustrado.

-Madara es un hombre rencoroso, nunca olvida. Konoha y su propio Clan le dieron la espalda, y él eso jamás lo perdonó del todo. Sasuke es su perfecta arma contra la villa, y es el camino más rápido y sencillo para llegar a ti.

-pero…

-Este es el único poder que te permitirá matar a Madara-afirmó Itachi, seguro-. Y lo mismo que un día el me ayudó a completar la tarea que me fue asignada…

Naruto supo que se estaba refiriendo a la masacre, el brillo de dolor en su mirada era más que evidente.

-Hoy te pido que me dejes ayudarte a destruirle, esto es lo último que puedo hacer ya por mi hermano.

Naruto sintió un leve escalofrío, el vello de su piel se había erizado. Tenía frío…

Y si no fuera porque él no creía en los fantasmas, hubiera jurado, en ese mismo instante, que Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha se encontraban en la sala, junto a ellos dos, orgullosos de su hijo mayor, de su sacrificio, y de su valor.

…

-Kiba, ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Akamaru?-preguntó Sai, irritado-. No ha dejado de ladrar en todo el día.

El castaño, recostado sobre una silla, y con la mirada perdida en el techo, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No sé a que pueda deberse-contestó-. Akamaru, por lo general, suele ser muy tranquilo.

-Pues será mejor que hagas algo-comentó Sai, pensativo-. Puede que a Madara no le agrade demasiado que ladre tan fuerte…

-Ni se le ocurr…

-¡Akamaru!

Kiba, alarmado, persiguió al animal, el cual se había deslizado fuera de la cocina. Sai, sin otra opción que seguir a Kiba, salió de la estancia, apurado.

-¡Akamaru, detente!-exclamó el Inuzuka, asustado-. Vuelve aquí.

Pero el animal estaba lejos de hacerle caso a su dueño. Por el contrario, bajaba escalones, a una velocidad asombrosa.

-Maldición, debo alcanzarle antes de que ocurra algo malo.

Sai, igual de asustado que Kiba, bajó las escaleras, las cuales daban acceso a otros largos pasillos, que parecían no tener fin.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?

-Por allí-indicó Sai-. Los ladridos se escuchan por esa zona.

Kiba, apresurado, corrió en la dirección indicada por su compañero.

Para fortuna del castaño, Akamaru se encontraba en dicho lugar, aparentemente más calmado.

-Gracias a dios-susurró Kiba, satisfecho-. Nunca vuelvas a darme estos sustos, Akamaru.

No obstante, Sai no parecía interesado en escuchar las palabras de Kiba, mucho menos por el estado del can.

Frente a sus ojos, se hallaba la más horrible monstruosidad que jamás hubiera podido llegar a imaginar, algo horrible, repugnante.

-¿Sai?

Sai observaba, sin pudor ninguno, la más extensa colección de ojos que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de presenciar, una magnífica obra maestra del horror.

-¿Esto que es?-inquirió Kiba, asqueado.

-Una inmensa colección de Sharingans.

**Notas de autora: Sé que me he demorado más de lo debido, pero he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes. Espero que su duda sobre Sakura haya sido resuelta, Sakura se marchó, pero luego regresó, porque se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarle solo con su enfermedad, y por el motivo que está más que claro. Como habrán podido comprobar la relación va avanzando, lentamente, pero avanza. Sin más demora, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen uno de sus maravillosos comentarios.**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**dany14-black8**

**marijf22**

**Lilu the little witch.**

**titaternura**

**setsuna17**

**Saya Haruno n.n**

**.-chi.**

**edison**

**LIZ**

**Pamys-Chan**

**yukitabeia**

**_sakura-san_**

**Atori-chan**

**Saludos**


	7. El secreto de Madara

**Quería tocar sus manos, acariciar sus dedos y entrelazarlos con los suyos, en una caricia llena de cariño y aprecio. Deseaba que sus pieles se fundieran y se convirtieran en una sola, sentir la suavidad del terciopelo de su tez, cerrar los ojos y descansar a su lado, sin pensar en ninguna otra cosa que fueran ellos dos. Pero era muy tarde para eso, para un pequeño placer que de hecho, le satisfacía más que cualquier venganza sin sentido. Una obsesión que le había conducido a la soledad, y es que aunque lo hubiese ocultado demasiado bien, ella era a quien más temía. A la indemne y magnánima soledad. Anhelaba su pelo rosa desparramado sobre su almohada, y su mirada llena de vida y fulgor sobre su perfecto rostro de hielo.**

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capitulo 7**

**El secreto de Madara**

**-**¿Pero cómo…?

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó Sai, llevándose las manos a la boca-. Esto es horrible.

Kiba, aún asqueado, se mostraba reacio a apartar la mirada de aquella monstruosa revelación. Sabía que Madara era un asesino, el enemigo con mayúsculas; estaba consciente de que su presencia así como la de sus compañeros en su guarida no era más que el mayor error que pudiesen cometer, pero Sakura había sido concisa y directa, sin preámbulos. La pelirosa no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a Sasuke porque éste la necesitaba, algo que Kiba y seguramente Sai, no podían llegar a comprender del todo bien. Tampoco podía criticarla pues las experiencias que les había deparado la vida eran muy diferentes. Madara era un ladrón, un vil hombre manipulador, lleno de odio y rencor. Kiba observó de reojo a su compañero quien fascinado salvaba la escasa distancia que les separaba de ese error. Un error que la naturaleza había consentido permitir.

-Sai, aléjate de ahí-dijo Kiba, percibiendo que su propia voz había comenzado a temblar-. Es peligroso.

Este ignoró la advertencia del castaño, su voz solo era un eco lejano, demasiado lejano como para percibirlo con claridad. Cientos de ojos captaban toda su atención.

Aterrado, aunque no tanto como sorprendido, paseó sus manos por aquella pared que anunciaba a gritos su particular desastre. Sai nunca había presenciado un acto tan cruel como aquel, y es por eso que aquel hecho le había afectado, permitiéndose dar rienda suelta a sus razonamientos.

En aquel momento la definición que Kiba había realizado acerca de Madara no le parecía tan descabellada, la de un propio demonio.

-_Uchiha Shisui_

-Sai debemos irnos-proclamó Kiba, tratando de disimular, en vano, su nerviosismo-. Si alguien nos descubre aquí…

-¿Por qué?

Kiba, extrañado, centró su atención en el moreno que analizaba el panel con juicio crítico.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Por qué este hombre colecciona los ojos de su propia estirpe?-inquirió, frunciendo sus labios-. No puedo llegar a entenderlo…

-Ese hombre está loco-afirmó, cerrando sus puños con fuerza-. No puedes pretender saber que pasa por su mente.

-Esto es muy grave Kiba-espetó Sai, girándose hacía su compañero-. Con toda seguridad forme parte de un plan para atacar Konoha.

Akamaru, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en un segundo plano, ladró con fuerza, alertando a ambos chicos.

-Alguien se acerca-informó Kiba, agrandando sus ojos-. Nos han descubierto.

Sai, apresurado, instó a Kiba a que siguiera sus pasos. El silencio y la oscuridad de los subterráneos les recibieron. Unos pasos, amortiguados por el sonido de los suyos propios, se acercaban, cada vez más.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó Kiba, quien resbaló quedando retrasado respecto a su compañero.

Sai, ignorante de esto último continuó avanzando, dejando atrás a Kiba y a Akamaru. No sabía dónde estaba la salida, estaba perdido y es que aquellos eran dominios de Madara. El no conocía nada de todo eso.

Una silueta vestida con capa dobló la esquina, acercándose hacía donde Sai se encontraba. Este buscó con la mirada al castaño y a su perro, no los encontró. La verdad es que a su suma desorientación debía añadirle la oscuridad reinante la cual en aquellos momentos era más un inconveniente que una aliada.

Sabía que debía moverse, que debía hacer algo; pelear, lo que fuera. Pero no encontraba la fuerza suficiente. Madara le estaba siguiendo, les había descubierto fisgoneando donde no debían, y aquello indudablemente le iba a costar muy caro.

Sus pies comenzaron a obedecer sus mandatos, y pronto se vio huyendo, algo que no era propio de un ninja valiente como lo era él, pero que en circunstancias como aquella se establecía como lo más indicado.

Los pasos continuaban, más nítidos y cercanos, y él creía que ya no tenía posibilidad alguna de escapar.

-¡Eh, detente!

Sai detuvo su escapada, sorprendido. Aquella voz no correspondía al mayor de los Uchiha. El la había oído antes, estaba seguro.

-No voy a hacerte daño-gritó.

Sai dio media vuelta, enfrentando a su interlocutor. Pertenecía al grupo de Sasuke, tenía el pelo naranja y respecto a los otros dos integrantes de Taka era tremendamente alto e imponente.

Juugo creía recordar que era su nombre.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Podría hacerte la misma pregunta?-respondió Juugo, extrañado.

-Akamaru se perdió-confesó Sai, apurado, observando la extraña expresión del hombre, quien parecía intentar asociar ese nombre con el animal-. Mi compañero y yo bajamos a buscarlo…

-¿Y dónde está tu compañero?-inquirió, no del todo confiado-. No veo que éste contigo.

-¡Sai!-llamó Kiba, apareciendo junto a un mudo Akamaru-. Te perdí la pista, por un momento creí que…

Sus palabras murieron cuando fue consciente de la presencia de Juugo. Este analizaba a ambos, intentando averiguar qué era lo que escondían.

-¿Qué creías?-cuestionó Juugo, interesado-. ¿Por qué huían de mí?

Sai pensó que aquel hombre era muy astuto, a pesar de que no lo pareciera tanto. Y es que no se le había escapado que Kiba y él habían descubierto la existencia de algo que no debían haber visto jamás.

-Eso no te imp…

-No podemos contártelo-proclamó Sai, interrumpiendo a Kiba-. Se lo dirías a Madara, es tu jefe.

Juugo suspiró, esa era una afirmación errónea y equivocada.

-No es verdad. Mi obediencia es para con Sasuke.

-¿Qué acaso no es lo mismo?-interpeló el castaño, prepotente.

-No, no lo es-afirmó Juugo, mirando de mala manera a Kiba-. El único motivo por el cual estamos aquí es porque Madara puede ayudar a Sasuke-Sama a cumplir lo que sea que tenga que hacer; pero por lo demás, Madara es un completo extraño. Nunca me ha dado buenas vibraciones.

Sai observaba profundamente a Juugo. Era su mirada limpia, o quizá su voz relajada lo que conseguía infundirle confianza. Sentía que Juugo no estaba mintiendo, y que podían fácilmente confiar en él.

-Descubrimos algo-dijo Sai, infundiéndose valor-, algo que logró provocarme nauseas.

-¿Qué descubristeis?

-Sai, no deberías haberle dicho nada-espetó Kiba, cruzándose de brazos-. No podemos darnos el lujo de…

Juugo, enfadado, escuchó atentamente la respuesta del chico.

-Ojos-murmuró Sai, sobrecogido.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-cuestionó el gigante, extrañado.

-Madara colecciona ojos-explicó Sai, intentando expresarse del mejor modo posible-. Sharingans-especificó.

…

Unos nada gentiles golpes inundaron el lugar, sumido en un agradable silencio provocando que Hinata se sobresaltara. Lo cierto es que estaba muy agradecida con Naruto. Este le había permitido que se quedara en su casa, el tiempo que hiciese falta, hasta que estuviese preparada para enfrentar a Hiashi. Por supuesto en ese instante no se había detenido a pensar en los problemas que eso le acarrearía al joven ninja. Tampoco quería enfrentarlo en ese momento, pues no estaba lo suficientemente serena como para hacerle frente a su padre, el hombre que le había mentido durante toda su vida.

-¡Naruto, sé que mi hija está contigo, así que abre la puerta!-exigió, en un tono nada amable.

Hinata asustada, se dirigió a buscar a Naruto. No podía verle la cara al patriarca del Clan Hyuga, claramente la había decepcionado.

El rubio, extrañado ante el griterío ocasionado frente a la puerta de su casa, salió de la cocina.

-Si no abres la puerta la tiraré abajo-afirmó Hiashi-. Y no tendré contemplaciones, por muy héroe que seas ahora.

El rubio frunció el ceño, irritado.

¿Héroe? ¿Acaso era eso lo que pensaban todos los aldeanos?; él no se consideraba un héroe ni de lejos, el no era un héroe. Lo sabía cada mañana que se miraba al espejo y no veía nada más que ausencia y vacío. Tenía la certeza de que no lo era cuando observaba que todos sus conocidos tenían un equipo con el cual entrenar y él no tenía nada. Sasuke y Sakura no estaban a su lado.

-Naruto-Kun por favor, no abras esa puerta-rogó Hinata, aferrándose a las ropas del muchacho-. No quiero que mi padre…

-Tranquila Hinata-Chan-aseguró Naruto, apartándola de forma suave-. No pienso permitir que te haga daño, lo prometo.

La peliazul, levemente sonrojada asintió, ocultándose tras Naruto.

Este abrió la puerta recibiendo a un furioso Hiashi, dominado por el pánico y la intranquilidad de saber sobre su heredera e hija primogénita.

-Así que no estaba equivocado-comentó.

-Claro que no-contestó Naruto, sin un ápice de miedo-. Hinata me pidió asilo, yo accedí.

-¿Y lo dices tan tranquilamente?-exigió, histérico-. Hinata recoge tus cosas, nos vamos a casa.

-No pad…dre-contestó ella, evitando mirar a su progenitor-. No quiero estar cerca de usted.

Hiashi colapsaba por segundos ¿Cómo era posible que su hija le hablará de esa forma?

-Ella no quiere verte-aclaró Naruto, haciéndole frente-. Sabe la verdad, que le mentiste y que su madre…

-Las cosas no son lo que parecen-repuso Hiashi, cortante-. Sé que Hinata leyó la carta, y quiero explicarle la verdad.

Narutó calló, notando la duda y la incertidumbre en la mirada del hombre. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hinata coreó sus pensamientos.

-No necesit…to que me cuente nada-gritó, las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos de manera abundante-. Ya lo hizo un papel por ti.

-Tu madre me abandonó, y te llevó con ella-dijo Hiashi, rompiendo su máscara de hielo-. Yo no podía soportarlo, era demasiado.

-¡Mientes!-exclamó Hinata, sorprendiendo a Naruto-. Ella se sentía mal porque tú la obligabas a callar no sé qué secreto; tú la obligaste a vivir separada de ti.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos. ¿En verdad Hiashi había hecho todo eso?

-No tengo porque aguantar todo esto.

Y entonces aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hiashi agarró a Hinata, ella lloró, su propio padre le estaba haciendo daño.

Naruto no se pudo contener. No sabía si por que consideraba injusto que Hinata estuviera sufriendo o por el simple hecho de verla sufrir.

Antes de que fuera consciente de ello, su mano se convirtió en puño, y lo golpeó. Hiashi, sorprendido por el acto de Naruto, se alejó varios metros atrás, con la confusión pintada en su rostro.

-¡No la toques!-exclamó, su voz denotaba furia.

Hinata no pudo evitar evocar el día en que Pein atacó Konoha. Naruto estaba igual o más furioso que entonces.

-Uzumaki Naruto no te metas en lo que no te importa-advirtió Hiashi, enfadado-. Es mi hija, tengo derecho sobre ella, así que apártate.

-¡No!-gritó, alentando a que Hinata entrará en el interior de la casa-. No lo haré.

Hiashi apretó los dientes. El chico del Kyubi estaba empezando a molestarle y de hecho, resultaba un importante conveniente a la hora de explicarle a su hija la verdad.

-Lo haré cuando usted esté preparado para darle la cara a su hija no como un padre, sino como un hombre arrepentido.

Claramente la respuesta del rubio sorprendió a Hiashi, mucho más a Hinata, quien no conseguía hilvanar sus pensamientos del todo bien.

El pelicastaño accedió.

…

-Entonces ¿eso fue todo cuanto sucedió?

-Sí-contestó Anko, con una sonrisa nada común en ella-. No fue tarea difícil terminar con él.

Kakashi suspiró, derrotado. Aún le costaba creer que Anko realmente hubiera regresado a la aldea. Mucho más que ésta hubiera conseguido librarse de un plumazo del espectro de Orochimaru o Kabuto, lo que extrañamente no hacía más que ocasionarle dolores de cabeza. No dudaba de las capacidades de la jounin pero lo cierto era que el Sannin nunca había sido un oponente al cual hubiera que tomarse a la ligera. También estaba el hecho de que Anko se comportaba de manera extraña. Quería creer que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, que realmente se estaba volviendo paranoico y veía cosas donde en realidad no había nada. Pero el comportamiento de Anko no dejaba lugar a dudas. Eran pequeños detalles, apenas imperceptibles pero ahí estaban y lograban inquietarle más de lo que él le gustaría admitir.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Ambos habían decidido conversar mientras realizaban un corto paseo, entre amigos más que como Hokage y subordinada.

-Por cierto, se me había pasado por alto-comentó Anko, de forma casual-. Felicidades por tu nombramiento como Hokage.

Y esa felicitación le sonó un tanto falsa, hipócrita y fingida; especialmente en la palabra Hokage pronunciada de un modo más que hostil.

-¿Debes estar orgulloso no?-cuestionó-. Ser nombrado Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas tiene que ser todo un honor.

-No te creas-confesó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Para mí no supone nada en especial.

Kakashi no pudo observar la reacción de Anko frente a sus palabras. Una sonrisa macabra se pintó en los labios de la mujer.

-¿Por qué razón?

-Mi principal preocupación ahora es Naruto-dijo Kakashi.

Anko entrecerró sus ojos, en una mueca molesta y llena de desprecio.

-No dispongo de mucho tiempo para ocuparme de él, sé que se siente solo y por eso le pedí a Shikamaru que…

-¿Shikamaru Nara?

-Sí-asintió con pesar-. Pero no creo que haya sido una buena idea. La pérdida de Sasuke fue un golpe devastador para él, y ahora…

La mención de ese nombre no pasó desapercibida para la jounin, que frunció sus labios, en clara seña de molestia.

-Sakura se encuentra lejos, probablemente con Sasuke y no tengo idea de si pueda estar bien, todo esto es un caos que no sé cómo resolver.

-Deberías tomarte las cosas más con calma, Kakashi-aconsejó Anko-. Estoy segura de que Sakura está bien, Sasuke no sería capaz de dañarla.

-Hace tiempo te hubiera contestado que sí, pero hoy ya no estoy seguro de eso.

-No creo que Sasuke haya cambiado tanto-comentó Anko, pensativa, más para sí misma que para Kakashi-. Al menos no hasta el punto…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquirió el peliplata, comenzando a pensar que sus sospechas no eran tan descabelladas después de todo-. Solo yo, Naruto y…

Las palabras murieron en sus labios al percatarse que alguien desconocido se acercaba a una gran velocidad, dispuesto a atacarle. Un afilado y brillante Kunai portaba en sus manos, con el firme y único propósito de asesinarle. Kakashi hubiera deseado haber reaccionado a tiempo, ser más rápido aunque eso fuera aparentemente imposible, pues el ninja copia era sobre todo rápido y estaba dotado de grandes reflejos. Vio la muerte por una fracción de segundo, puesto que Anko haciendo gala de una enorme valentía le empujó, desviándole de la trayectoria. Dos kunais entrechocaron en el aire, produciendo un sonido parecido al choque de dos cascabeles.

Kakashi, aturdido como estaba no logró escuchar como Anko invocaba a diez serpientes las cuales rodearon el cuerpo del enemigo, dificultándole la respiración.

-¿Kakashi estás bien?-preguntó.

El aludido solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, aún sin reparar en que algo ahí no estaba bien. Pero Anko era demasiado astuta, y sus intenciones estaban lejos de ser descubiertas.

-Has tenido suerte Hokage, por ésta vez-comunicó, sin dirigirle la mirada-. Alguien ha intentado matarte.

Kakashi observó el cuerpo inerte de su atacante, desparramado por el suelo, carente de vida. Y entonces asimiló que Anko, a pesar de todo le había salvado la vida. La misma persona de la cual el parecía desconfiar le había dado la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Su confusión era muy grande, enorme, y el ya no sabía que pensar.

La multitud, impresionada por lo ocurrido, no tardó en acercarse al lugar de los hechos. Kakashi bufó irritado. Eso era lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

…

-Avísale a Juugo que le espero para entrenar, cerca del lago-siseó Sasuke, saliendo de la estancia.

Karin, una vez a solas se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Realmente hacía lo correcto?; ya no creía estar tan segura. Era cierto que Madara la había amenazado de muerte, pero también que su lealtad era para Sasuke, y él fácilmente podría defenderla. Pero no, ella había optado por callar y ahora no encontraba el valor para confesar su error. Tenía miedo pues entonces comprendía que terreno había pisado, un terreno peligroso, uno que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Zanahoria, ¿no me digas que estás pensando?

Karin interrumpió sus cavilaciones, con Suigetsu era imposible llegar a una buena conclusión que la sacara de aquel embrollo.

-Lo estaba haciendo hasta que tú llegaste-respondió, cabizbaja.

-Esa pose intelectual solo puede significar una cosa-dedujo el peliblanco, divertido-. ¿Estabas maquinando alguna estrategia para violar a Sasuke? ¿O quizás a Juugo?

Karin ignoró los irónicos comentarios de Suigetsu, la imagen de Madara y su amenaza ocupaban por completo su mente.

-Últimamente te he visto muy cercana a él, digo pegada-rectificó, acercándose a la asustada pelirroja-. Deberías seguir mis consejos y no traumar a los pobres hombres en la primera cita, que para ti es todos los días…

Karin suspiró, intentando relajarse. La incesante voz de Suigetsu no la ayudaba a hacerlo.

-Oye, ¿te pasa algo?

¿Debería preguntarle?; después de todo Suigetsu no sería lo suficiente perspicaz como para llegar a la conclusión de que había traicionado a Sasuke.

-¿Qué harías si…?

Suigetsu esperó la pregunta, impaciente. Pocas veces Karin se mostraba tan desanimada y decaída.

-¿Contarías siempre la verdad, aunque eso te supusiera la muerte?

Suigetsu analizó la pregunta detenidamente, como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte. Su perpetua expresión risueña y alegre se desvaneció dejando paso a la seriedad.

Karin comprendió que quizá su pregunta había sonado demasiado extraña.

-No sé al caso al que te refieras…

La pelirroja miró a su compañero, deteniéndose en sus ojos violetas, llenos de ¿decisión?

-Pero tengo presente que ante todo jamás sería capaz de traicionar a quien considero un amigo-afirmó, recuperando su habitual sonrisa-. Aunque eso supusiera arriesgar mi vida.

Karin asintió, tampoco esperaba recibir otra respuesta diferente por parte del chico pez.

-¿Tú qué harías, Karin? -concluyó Suigetsu, amenizado-. ¿Mentir o contar la verdad?

Los ojos carmesí de la muchacha brillaron con astucia. También esperaba esa reacción proveniente de Suigetsu.

-Supongo que haría lo mismo que tú.

…

Cubierta por una cómoda y recia capa, Anko apareció en el centro del prado, de forma improvista al igual que su interlocutor, quien ocultaba su rostro bajo una capucha de color gris. La peliazul, quien tan solo unas horas antes había salvado la vida del ahora Hokage, sonreía de forma maquiavélica al recién llegado.

-¿Y mi dinero?-cuestionó el encapuchado, sin preámbulos.

-Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra-respondió ésta, entregándole en mano un pequeño saquito con dinero-. Espero que sea suficiente, su hombre me ha sido de mucha ayuda, lástima que ahora ya no pueda seguir siendo de gran utilidad.

-Los entreno bien-dijo el hombre, como si eso lo explicase todo-. Me alegro que haya quedado satisfecha con mis servicios, señorita.

Anko curvó sus labios en una delgada línea, similar a la sonrisa de una serpiente.

…

-Le dije a Karin que avisará a Juugo no a ninguna molestia llamada Sakura.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, realmente enfadada, posando sus manos en la cintura.

-Juugo no va a venir-espetó la pelirosa-. Ve haciéndote a la idea, querido Sasuke.

-¡Quiero entrenar!-exclamó, dejando a una lado su fachada fría e imperturbable-. No puedo estar sin hacer nada todo el día, necesito poder utilizar de nuevo el mangekyo sharingan.

La ojijade suspiró, intentando tener toda la paciencia del mundo con el joven Uchiha.

-Y lo podrás utilizar cuando terminemos el tratamiento-repuso, con voz amable-. Debes esperar, tener paciencia.

-Ya ha pasado un día-espetó él, cruzándose de brazos-. 24 horas, diez minutos y tres segundos.

Sakura no pudo evitar romper a reír, y es que la expresión de Sasuke era todo un poema. Le recordaba a esos niños caprichosos que cogían un berrinche porque el padre no le compraba un dulce a la salida de la academia.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Sasuke, el tratamiento que necesitas no se puede desarrollar en unos cuantos días-informó, a la espera de la reacción del pelinegro.

Este abrió los ojos, mirándola de mala manera.

-¿Cuánto?

-Me temo que un mes o dos.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Acelera el proceso!

-Deberías calmarte-aconsejó Sakura, temiendo que el chico sufriese algún otro achaque-. Como tu enfermera personal que soy tendrías que haberme dicho que tenías pensado entrenar.

-No pienso estar contándote todo lo que hago, ni que fueras mi madre.

-Sería un gran honor parecerme a ella; Mikoto debía ser una gran mujer.

Sasuke observó a Sakura, como si fuera la primera vez que la hubiese visto. La chica ante la insistente mirada del moreno comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que Mikoto deb…

-¡No vuelvas a hablar de mi familia!-espetó-. No quiero que nadie de Konoha ensucie su nombre con sus estúpidas palabras.

Sakura enfureció. En ningún momento había pretendido…

-Ni siquiera tú-continuó.

-Mi intención nunca ha sido esa-repuso la chica-. De verás pienso que tanto tu madre como tu padre…

Sasuke explotó. El nombre de sus padres pronunciado por aquellos apetecibles labios sonaba demasiado mal. Y su salud mental no estaba lo suficientemente bien como para soportarlo.

-¡Cállate!

-No pienso callarme, y mucho menos porque tú me lo digas.

Y entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Sasuke se dirigió contra Sakura, dispuesto a golpearla. Sakura, igual de irritada que su oponente, se dispuso a golpearlo.

A escasas milésimas de segundo los puños de ambos se detuvieron.

Ninguno sabía que decir.

Sasuke bajó su puño, gruñendo algo que Sakura no pudo llegar a entender.

-S…Sasuke-Kun…

Sakura parecía ganarse a pulso el título de molestia personal de Sasuke. El joven Uchiha creía haberle mencionado antes que no le llamase así, no por nada en especial. Aquel sufijo le hacía recordar una vieja etapa de su vida que no quería rememorar, quizá la mejor etapa de todas.

-No te parece que hac…ce demasiado calor-comentó Sakura, comenzando a abanicarse con su mano.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, en señal de duda. ¿Cómo podía estar diciéndole aquella mujer que tenía calor cuando él estaba casi congelado de frío?

-_molestia_

El sonido sordo que produjo el choque del cuerpo de Sakura contra el suelo no logró afectarle en lo más mínimo.

Porque ella se levantaría al cabo de varios segundos. Sakura solo quería llamar su atención.

-Sakura ese truco no te va a funcionar conmigo-advirtió.

Pero la pelirosa no realizó ningún movimiento que la delatase. Y debía admitir que ya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-eh, Sakura…

Suavemente con el píe comenzó a mover el cuerpo de la chica, esperando que con ello abriese los ojos, y le mirase.

Pero no, seguía igual de dormida que minutos antes. Olvidándose de todo por un momento, se arrodilló en el suelo, junto al cuerpo inconsciente de la pelirosa y le tomó el pulso. Seguía viva y su corazón latía. Suspiró.

De pronto, una mano agarró su muñeca y le tumbó contra el suelo. Sakura se subió sobre Sasuke, provocando que éste gruñera levemente.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

-Yo creo que sí me funcionó-comentó enternecida, observando como un imperceptible sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de Sasuke.

-¡Quítate de encima de mí!-exclamó el pelinegro, forcejeando con Sakura, en un intento claramente inútil dado que la chica le superaba en fuerza.

-¿La próxima vez que decidas entrenar me avisaras?

Sasuke sonrió arrogante. Aquella era una muy buena oportunidad para deshacerse del atrape de la pelirosa.

-Sí-respondió, acercándose al oído de la joven, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir la respiración fría de Sasuke contra su piel-. Iré por la noche a tu cuarto y te lo susurraré al oído, como ahora.

Sakura no fue consciente de cuando las tornas cambiaron y ella se encontraba aprisionada entre el duro suelo y el cuerpo de Sasuke. Tampoco lo fue cuando las manos de Sasuke de forma accidental se deslizaron por su cuerpo, provocándole leves escalofríos.

Ya no forcejeaban, se limitaban a aparentar hacerlo. Sakura se sentía de maravilla al notar el tacto de Sasuke sobre su piel, y él, aunque impasible, no retiraba sus manos del cuerpo de la chica, mirándola como si fuera lo más importante que tuviera en su vida. Ambos estaban conectados de una forma que no llegaron a creer posible.

Sin desviar la mirada el uno del otro, Sakura volvía a posicionarse sobre Sasuke, de forma lenta y delicada. Sasuke no se quejaba, los ojos jade de Sakura captaban totalmente su atención.

A lo lejos, Madara observaba la escena sin despegar la mirada de ambos jóvenes. Quizá para cualquier persona que viera a Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno jugando, tirados por el suelo, no significaría nada fuera de lo común, pero para él, quién conocía a Sasuke como la palma de su mano y fácilmente podía leerle, sabía que aquella mujer de pelo rosa era especial, demasiado, pues nadie que hubiese estado en condiciones como aquella había salido bien librado.

Cuando una mirada azabache y otra jade voltearon a observarle, Madara no se inmuto. Tampoco es como si pudiesen leer sus expresiones, ocultadas tras una eterna mascara naranja.

**Notas de autora: Y hasta aquí llega el séptimo capitulo. No sé si el juego que se trae "Anko" les parece tan interesante como a mí, y aunque Kakashi es muy inteligente, al parecer Anko sabe jugar bien sus cartas. Por otra parte la relación de Sasuke y Sakura va progresando, y me gusta realmente como está quedando. Aunque el NaruHina tampoco se queda atrás, y es que esa escena en la que Naruto defiende a Hinata de Hiashi me parece muy bonita. Espero que éste capítulo merezca uno de sus maravillosos comentarios.**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**setsuna17**

**Lilu the little witch.**

**andrea**

**titaternura**

**Jigoku Shoujo n.n**

**marijf22**

**kyo nakamura**

**lucy94msd**

**Atori-chan**

**Saludos**


	8. El ángel de Dios

**Sentía que sus pies no eran lo suficientemente veloces como para llegar a tiempo de evitar que ese rayo azul de zafiro crispado atravesara el corazón de la chica. No era consciente del porqué y eso tampoco le importaba demasiado, solo estaba segura de que aquello no era lo correcto y de que él no debería estar en aquellos momentos en ese lugar, con esa chica y con ese poder rebosando, de manera candente, en su mano. Sus labios, sellados bajo el silencio de la impresión se entreabrieron y dejaron emitir un agudo suspiro de incertidumbre. El tiempo y la distancia parecían de repente relativamente eternos.**

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capitulo 8**

**El ángel de Dios**

-Esta noche celebraré una cena en honor a mi ilustre invitada.

Esas fueron las palabras pronunciadas por Uchiha Madara y por ende no era nada común y usual en el portador de mascara naranja realizar un acto de tal índole como aquella. De hecho la honorable invitada debía ser alguien lo suficientemente especial como para llegar a captar la atención del Uchiha mayor y sus consideraciones para con ella, quien debía tener un lugar de lo más destacado entre sus grandiosos planes de gloria porque de lo contrario resultaba incomprensible que fuera de otro forma. Sasuke abandonó la estancia sin dar tregua a Madara para que explicase más detalladamente ese hecho sorpresivamente inesperado. Sakura chasqueó la lengua, en señal de disgusto. Había cosas que ni siquiera el paso del tiempo podía llegar a cambiar y la insensibilidad de Sasuke era una de ellas. La joven Kunoichi apreció como Madara destensaba sus hombros, liberando la tensión contenida hasta entonces.

-Como decía-prosiguió, como si nada hubiera ocurrido-. Quiero que la traten bien y que se sienta cómoda.

Karin asintió cabizbaja. El poder de persuasión y la capacidad de imponer su autoridad, hacían de Madara un ser que lograba estremecerla. Su sola presencia lograba hacerla temblar más aún al ser consciente del importante secreto que cargaba sobre sus hombros y que constantemente se empeñaba en mantener oculto al principal interesado en todo aquello, su jefe.

-No hace falta que nos digas eso Madara-comentó Suigetsu, burlón-. Si se trata de una chica bonita creo que no habrá ningún problema.

Incluso a pesar de su máscara Sakura pudo percibir que el comentario no había sido del agrado de Madara.

-¿Debo recordarte el motivo por el cual estás aquí?-cuestionó el Uchiha-. No para ligar con toda mujer bonita, he de suponer.

El peliblanco guardó silencio sin responder a la réplica de su superior. Lo que había comenzado por ser un comentario amenizado había terminado por convertirse en un motivo de discusión y regaño. Kiba y Sai observaban de reojo a Madara, no perdiendo detalle de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre el descendiente de Sojobo, así lo creía Kiba, y el subordinado de Sasuke.

-No, estoy aquí para ayudar a mi amigo-explicó Suigetsu, acentuando la última palabra-. Esa es la única razón por la que cada mañana me despierto en esta guarida.

Sakura arqueó las cejas sorprendida por la respuesta de Suigetsu ¿Qué tan profunda era la relación de amistad entre Sasuke y el peliblanco? Le había llamado amigo y claramente eso era algo que no se podía hacer a la ligera. Y ella hubiera deseado tanto que Sasuke la llamase así, aunque solo fuera por un pequeño y mínimo instante…

-¿Alguien más quiere marcharse y dejarme con la palabra en la boca?-espetó Madara sin matiz alguno en su voz-. Pueden hacerlo si realmente lo desean al igual que ha hecho su compañero.

Juugo carraspeó, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes en la sala.

-¿Y quién es ella?-se animó a preguntar en un gesto amable-. Me gustaría conocer su nombre.

Sakura prestó atención. No entendía porque pero le interesaba saber el nombre de la famosa invitada. Un sentimiento nada alentador comenzaba a instalarse en su pecho.

-Una vieja amiga-contestó-. Y muy linda por cierto, solíamos decir que su belleza era equiparable a la de un ángel.

No hubo más preguntas, tampoco más respuestas. Madara salió del salón abandonando su pose distante y su papel de anfitrión. Sakura presenció como Suigetsu y Juugo procedían a imitar a Madara. Y cuando finalmente solo quedó ella en la amplia habitación tampoco abandono su estatismo. Definitivamente una cena formal era algo que no entraba en sus planes.

…

Anko no perdía detalle de cada uno de los movimientos de Naruto. El chico rubio que alguna vez había sido un niño revoltoso, falto de cariño y atenciones, se desvivía hasta el extremo en sus entrenamientos. La causa de tal esfuerzo se hallaba en su capacidad de no darse por vencido, en más de un aspecto. No se rendía a la primera de cambio y esa era su virtud más valorada y la cual le había conducido a ser lo que era entonces: un muchacho con aspiraciones a eclipsar el cargo de Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Naruto no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia, ensimismado en su entrenamiento, y la verdad es que después de todo el portador del Kyubi lograba inspirarle un sentimiento parecido al de la lástima. Porque Anko, o lo que quedaba de ella, sabía que salvar a Sasuke de la oscuridad en la que había caído era técnicamente imposible. Y ahí estaba, sin descanso, esforzándose por algo que no merecía la pena, bajando la guardia igual que había hecho su amigo tres años atrás. Y ese fue un error que le costó caro y que sin duda le iba a costar a él también.

Tras haberle salvado la vida a Kakashi se había asegurado de que todo cuanto había planeado hubiese salido a la perfección y de hecho así había sido, Kakashi había afirmado estar en eterna deuda con ella. Una deuda hipócrita y hostil pero una deuda que le había permitido conducirla a donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Frente al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete.

Podía advertir el dolor de Naruto a través de cada uno de los poros de su piel y en el destello azul nublado de su mirada, porque era consciente de que el ninja hiperactivo deseaba con todo su corazón no estar más solo. No quería mirar tras sus espaldas y comprobar que no había más que la suma nada, vacía y repleta de soledad.

Después de todo si no lograba obtener el ansiado y codiciado sharingan, no daría una batalla por perdida que desde mucho tiempo atrás consideraba ganada. Si en lugar de aspirar al poder de los Uchiha lograba codiciar al demonio que habitaba en el interior del cuerpo de Naruto, resultaría beneficiado.

Intentó componer una expresión amable y ufana cuando aquellos pozos azules llenos de viveza y tristeza le observaron con desconfianza. Había olvidado y obviado el pequeño detalle de que el chico no mantenía una relación demasiada cercana con Anko.

Analizo sus pasos, seguros y firmes avanzando hacia ella. Sabía que con Naruto nada le resultaría tan sencillo como con Kakashi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió.

_Preparar el camino para tu futura muerte_

-Te estaba buscando Naruto-comentó Anko, de manera despreocupada-. ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus entrenamientos?

Leyó la duda y la incertidumbre en los ojos de Naruto y entonces entendió que su impresión acerca del rubio no estaba lejos de ser equivocada.

-No es necesario-replicó Naruto-. Me basto muy bien yo solo.

Respuesta cortante y directa sin rodeos ni preámbulos. No esperaba otra cosa de Uzumaki Naruto pero ella era demasiado lista y avispada en cambio su acompañante no podía presumir de tener esa habilidad.

-No creo que sea adecuado que entrenes solo-insistió-. ¿Nunca te han dicho que los entrenamientos no son entrenamientos si no estás acompañado?

-No-contestó-. Considero que los entrenamientos en compañía de otros no son entrenamientos, en todo caso meramente me estorbarían.

-Dices eso porque estás solo, Kakashi me dijo…

Naruto entrecerró sus orbes, comprendiendo de qué se trataba toda aquella artimaña edificada sobre absurdos tejemanejes.

-Te ha enviado Kakashi-dedujo Naruto, decepcionado-. Pensé que él me comprendía, que entendía mi dolor. No hay lugar para sustitutos en mi vida.

Anko agrando sus ojos, impresionada por las palabras de un Naruto cuya muralla de piedra se derrumbaba rápidamente, como si fuera una frágil hoja de papel.

-Sasuke y Sakura siempre estarán en mi corazón-afirmó desafiante-. Ni lo que diga Kakashi, ni lo que digas tú conseguirá hacerme cambiar de opinión. Y si estoy solo es porque yo así lo he decidido, porque mi meta es y seguirá siendo conseguir traer de vuelta a mis amigos a Konoha.

-No deberías enfadarte; Kakashi solo se preocupa por ti.

-No debería estarlo-espetó con rudeza-. En cambio sí debería estar inquieto por el bienestar de Sakura y de Sasuke. El sabe la verdad y me sorprende que se comporte de este modo.

Anko maldijo su mala suerte ¿A qué hora Naruto se había vuelto tan suspicaz?

El joven recogió su instrumental ninja, dispuesto a marcharse y la jounin contemplaba con impotencia como sus intenciones quedaban reducidas a cenizas.

-De cualquier modo sabes donde puedes encontrarme-anunció adoptando un tono solemne-. Si cambias de opinión, te estaré esperando.

Cuando Anko acabó de pronunciar su profecía diafana supo al instante que había logrado el efecto deseado y que, aunque los pasos de Naruto se estuvieran alejando, regresarían a ella tarde o temprano.

…

-Karin, yo me preguntaba si podrías prestarme tu baño-pidió la pelirosa un tanto apenada.

No le agradaba Karin en lo absoluto, pero debía comportarse de forma educada con ella. Después de todo le estaba pidiendo ayuda, y le interesaba de verás que su respuesta fuera afirmativa. No quería presentarse en la cena de cualquier manera.

-No-respondió la pelirroja-. Tengo prisa.

Y con esas palabras se fue, abandonando a Sakura desalentada en mitad del pasillo.

-Será cínica-espetó, enfadada-. Al menos podría haber disimulado un poco, yo no le hubiera negado mi baño en caso de que tuviera uno-añadió.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, alentando a que su furia creciera más y más.

-Así que regresaste-dijo Sakura irónica-. Pues quiero que sepas que no, no quiero nada que provenga de ti Karin.

-¿No me digas?

Sakura estupefacta dio media vuelta, encontrándose con un par de ojos negros que brillaban con intensidad.

-Sasuke…

-De haber nacido mujer me hubiera gustado llamarme Karin-bromeó el moreno, sorprendiendo a la chica-. ¿Por qué pareces querer matar a esa tonta?

Sakura estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke. Karin era una tonta, y una muy grande pero lo cierto es que ese hecho no era nada relevante en comparación con que Sasuke estaba bromeando, con ella.

-Mi ducha se estropeó-explicó Sakura-. Le pedí con maneras muy formales que me prestara su baño, y se negó.

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente para después alejarse pasillo abajo dejando a una Sakura paralizada, incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

-¡Sasuke, no te vayas!-exclamó la joven, apurada-. Préstame tu baño.

El pelinegro detuvo sus pasos, muy divertido, observando intensamente a la pelirosa.

-De todas las cosas que imaginé que me pedirías nunca pensé que fuera un baño-espetó con burla.

-¿Te parece gracioso que mi ducha no funcione y que tenga que ir pidiendo que me presten un baño?-inquirió, comenzando a perder la paciencia-. Entonces déjame decirte que tienes un sentido del humor un tanto extraño.

-Hmp.-dijo Sasuke retomando sus pasos.

-¿Eso qué significa Sasuke?-cuestionó Sakura-. ¿Un sí o un no?

-Tómalo como quieras-respondió él, sin borrar la sonrisa arrogante de su rostro-. Eso sí, ten cuidado de no ensuciarlo mucho.

…

-Hinata-Sama, sabe que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta por usted, incluso dar mi vida para protegerla pero lo que me está pidiendo es una autentica locura.

La afirmación de Neji sonaba demasiado pesimista y aunque se negara a admitirlo bastante convincente. Hinata quería averiguar, saber y conocer. Comprender porque su padre le había ocultado una mentira tan cruel como aquella. Las razones de tal acto resultaban todo un complejo enigma para Hinata.

-Era mi madre -suplicó la Kunoichi-. Necesito que me ayudes, es importante para mí.

El castaño negó con la cabeza sin dejar de pensar que la idea de su prima era una verdadera estupidez. Entendía que Hinata deseara saber la verdad por completo pero también era consciente de que Hiashi no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

Los ojos perla de Neji siguieron de forma atenta todos y cada uno de los movimientos del patriarca del clan Hyuga. Hiashi no parecía percatarse de la mirada de su sobrino y de la inquietud que revoloteaba en torno a su hija mayor.

-¿Crees que a tu padre le guste saber que planeas remover el pasado?-preguntó Neji-. ¿Cómo piensas robarle las cartas de tu madre?

La peliazul sonrió, decidida.

-Debo conseguir la llave que lleva encima en todo momento-asintió, confirmando las sospechas de su primo-. Cuando duerma.

Hiashi abandonó el jardín no sin antes realizar un leve gesto a modo de saludo.

Neji quedó petrificado. La respuesta de Hinata había conseguido sorprenderle pero más lo habían hecho los ojos de Hiashi, repletos de un odio y rencor infinitos.

Hinata apretó sus puños y entrecerró su mirada perla. Iba a hacerse con esa llave e iba a desenmascar los secretos del pasado.

…

Sakura cerró la puerta del baño y echó el pestillo. No quería intromisiones inesperadas y no es que considerara que Sasuke fuera un pervertido, de hecho suponía todo lo contrario pero no quería arriesgarse a que su baño se viera interrumpido. Bastante trabajo le había costado conseguir uno.

Lentamente se deshizo de su ropa, la cual acabó esparcida por el pequeño cuarto.

Sasuke entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un sonoro portazo.

¿Realmente iba a asistir a una estúpida cena con todos esos payasos?

Empezando por Madara, el más payaso de todos. ¿Cómo había llegado a la estupenda conclusión de organizar una cena?

Por muy especial que dicho invitado fuese, no entendía las molestias del líder de Akatsuki, y quizás nunca llegará a comprenderlas del todo.

¿Quién era la famosa invitada? Por desgracia presentía que conocía su identidad, aunque realmente aún no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de saber su nombre.

El sonido del agua caer le alertó de que Sakura estaba en el cuarto de baño. Decidió cerrar los ojos mientras tanto y esperar a que la pelirosa saliera.

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad se vio irrumpida de forma estridente.

-¡Sasuke!

-molestia-susurró, sin abrir los ojos.

-Sasuke-llamó con un tono falso de inocencia-. Que vengas ahora.

Sasuke bufó, irritado. Definitivamente nadie podría ganarle el título de molestia a Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, acercándose hacía la puerta-. ¿No te gusta el baño?

-Déjate de bromitas-espetó Sakura, hastiada de la actitud arrogante de Sasuke-. Se ha acabado el gel.

-Pues coge otro gel-explicó, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

-Por si se te ha olvidado este no es mi baño, no sé donde están las cosas-confesó, enfadada-. ¿Serias tan amable de entrar y buscarlo?

Sasuke sonrió.

-Está bien-accedió-. Si me lo pides de esa manera…

Sasuke giró la manilla de la puerta, dispuesto a buscarle a Sakura el endemoniado gel pero esta no se abría.

-¿Para qué diablos le echas el pestillo a la puerta?

Sakura desde la ducha suspiró, irritada.

-Para que ningún pervertido viole mi intimidad.

-¿Debo suponer que me consideras un pervertido?-contestó divertido-. Echaré la puerta abajo.

-¿Pero qué dices?-gritó la pelirosa-. Ni se te ocurra-advirtió.

Minutos después pudo apreciar como Sasuke conseguía abrir la puerta e internarse con su característico paso arrogante en el pequeño cuarto.

-¡Que sensibilidad!

-¡Que pesadez!-replicó Sasuke mientras buscaba la bendita botella.

-Sasuke, dame el gel-insistió la pelirosa, extendiendo su mano fuera de la cortina-. Por favor…

El moreno finalmente encontró la botella, y se la tendió a Sakura.

-Eres molesta hasta para ducharte-comentó.

Sakura indignada, se dispuso a preparar su réplica. Lo cierto es que ya no le molestaba que la llamase así. Sabía que era mera costumbre.

Sasuke, en cambio, se disponía a abandonar el baño, dándole cierta privacidad a Sakura.

La voz de Madara detuvo a ambos así como sus golpes en la puerta.

-¿Sasuke?

-Mierda-siseó.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse bastó para que Sasuke, casi por inercia, condujera sus pasos hacía la ducha.

Sakura ensanchó sus ojos al comprobar cómo el pelinegro se metía a la ducha sin reparo alguno, cerrando la cortina tras de sí.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-exclamó la pelirosa, horrorizada-. Vete de aquí.

-¿Sasuke?

-¡oh, cállate Sakura!-susurró-. Madara está fuera.

-Me vale que Madara esté fuera-declaró Sakura, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer-. Date la vuelta.

-No creas que tengo algún interés en verte desnuda.

-Ya, claro-murmuró ella, divertida-. ¿Te metes a las duchas de todas las chicas de ésta manera?

-No, solo a las de personas que me resultan agradables-confesó.

-¿Te resulto agradable?-preguntó Sakura, confundida-. ¿No que era al revés?

-Olvidas un pequeño detalle-apuntó él, frío-. Este es mi baño y esta es mi ducha. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-Así que aquí estabas Sasuke-comentó Madara, casual-. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

Sakura miró a Sasuke quien nerviosamente escuchaba las palabras de Madara. Los ojos negros del joven se depositaron en la chica, mirándola con intensidad.

Sakura se quedó paralizada. Sasuke la estaba mirando de una manera realmente extraña, como si tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera decir Madara. Eso la desarmó por completo.

-¿No puedes esperarte un poco?-largó Sasuke, sin despegar la vista de Sakura-. Me estoy duchando.

-Lo sé-dijo Madara, restándole importancia al asunto-. Me gustaría dejarte en claro que no pretendo ser tu amigo ni nada parecido pero creo que nos debemos cierto respeto…

Sasuke soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta entonces.

-No pienso acudir a tu estúpida cena-confesó el pelinegro-. Pensé que te había quedado claro…

-Y yo también creía que eras un poco más listo-contestó, provocando que Sasuke frunciera el ceño, molesto-. No te conviene gozar de mi antipatía dadas nuestras comunes negociaciones…

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos jade.

¿Negociaciones?

-¿Crees que me importa lo muy bien o mal que te caigo?-preguntó-. Nada tiene que ver eso con nuestras negociaciones.

-Yo no diría lo mismo. Por tu bien y el de ésta alianza te aconsejo que acudas esta noche a esa cena y te muerdas la lengua.

Sakura no pudo evitarlo. La botella de gel resbaló de sus manos y chocó contra la superficie, produciendo un ruido sordo. Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

La pelirosa se agachó para recoger el gel ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que dos hombres estuvieran en el cuarto de baño en el preciso momento de su ducha?

Ninguna.

-No hagas eso-advirtió Sasuke, gruñendo por lo bajo.

Sakura desobedeció su orden. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke en su bañera todavía? ¿Por qué no se movía y se largaba de allí? Le agradecía que le hubiera prestado el baño, pero otra cosa era que invadiera su intimidad como lo estaba haciendo. ¡Por dios, la estaba viendo casi desnuda!

Consiguió atrapar la botella de gel entre sus manos, murmurando una sarta de maldiciones que Sasuke no lograba entender.

-Sasuke, ayúdame a subir-espetó la chica, olvidando que Madara se encontraba presente.

El pelinegro ensanchó sus ojos, impresionado. ¿Qué demonios estaría pensando Madara en ese mismo instante?

-¡Oh, Sasuke!-exclamó el Uchiha mayor simulando fingida sorpresa-. No sabía que estabas "ocupado"

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese último comentario.

-Ahora puedo entender el incidente de la puerta y lo interesante de tu ducha-comentó socarrón, provocando un gruñido amenazante en Sasuke.

-Madara ¿No tienes que prepararte para la cena?

-Si claro-contestó, sin borrar la diversión de su voz-. Te dejo para que termines de "ducharte"

Una vez que Madara hubo salido del cuarto, Sakura se agarró de las piernas de Sasuke para poder recuperar el equilibrio.

-¿Quién es ahora el que está violando la intimidad del otro?

-¡No me jodas!-exclamó la chica, haciendo extraños gestos con las manos-. Eres tú el que se mete a la bañera cuando yo me estoy duchando, el que no tiene cuidado de reponer el gel, y el que apenas se digna a darse la vuelta mientras estoy como mi madre me trajo al mundo. Es tu culpa y solo tuya que Madara piense cosas indebidas…

-¿Cosas indebidas?-preguntó socarrón-. ¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Tú sabes qué cosas-repuso sin dejar a un lado su enfado-. ¡Tener relaciones!

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña y suave carcajada. El enojo de Sakura se esfumó de forma casi mágica. Sasuke estaba riendo, de forma sincera y era a causa de su reproche. De repente sintió que la risa de Sasuke era algo que deseaba escuchar toda su vida.

…

Hinata abrió con minucioso cuidado la puerta del cuarto de su padre. El suave resplandor del astro de la noche se filtraba a través del cristal de la ventana, recortando la silueta de Hiashi contra la cama. En nombre de Ariasu merecía saber lo que su progenitor con tanto ahínco se empeñaba en mantener oculto. Un simple lo siento no iba a bastar para que la joven kunoichi se detuviera, y decidiera mirar para otro lado, olvidando. Iba a proceder a seguir el consejo de Naruto y el de Neji. Tomó entre sus manos la fina y pequeña llave que resolvería sus más intrínsecas dudas, evitando despertar a su padre en el acto. Apreció como el objeto brillaba con intensidad y fulgor, y entendió que no debía tener remordimiento porque estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sin mayor demora, colgó la delicada cadena de su cuello y salió de la habitación.

…

-Os habéis demorado bastante-comentó Madara, jocoso-. Llegué a pensar que no contaríamos con vuestra honorable presencia esta noche.

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Madara, dándole a entender que el tema no le agradaba en lo absoluto mientras que Sakura, acudía a tomar su lugar correspondiente junto a la mesa, entre Kiba y Sai, quienes seguían de cerca la lucha de miradas entre el fundador del Clan Uchiha y el chico que alguna vez había formado parte de su entorno más cercano.

-Siéntate Sasuke-ordenó Madara, camuflando su orden bajo la amabilidad de una petición distante-. Nuestra invitada está a punto de llegar.

El moreno tomó asiento al lado de un Juugo tranquilo que miraba ausentemente la comida preparada para la ocasión. Sasuke siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y realizó una mueca de asco. Odiaba las cenas, a los payasos y a los estúpidos platos que conseguían revolver el estomago de hasta el personaje más glotón que pudiera existir en la historia ninja.

Kiba oteaba el ambiente, guardando las distancias con Madara y echando algún que otro vistazo ocasional a su obediente y fiel compañero, Akamaru. Sakura se sentía incomoda, podía claramente notar la mirada insistente de Madara sobre su persona así como los calmos pasos que se aproximaban hacía la sala.

-Querida…

Todos los asistentes alzaron sus miradas, observando a la recién llegada. Sakura no logró reconocerla, Kiba y Sai tampoco. Suigetsu pensó que su rostro se le hacía conocido y Sasuke…

Sasuke simplemente mostró una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, dando muestras de haberla reconocido al instante.

Cubierta por una capa negra de nubes rojas, la bella mujer de cabello azul, corto y lacio, y de fríos ojos gentiles se mostraba inexpresiva, indiferente, tal y como siempre lo había hecho cuando Pein vivía.

-Konan.

**Notas de autora: Capitulo 8 recién terminado. La escena del baño fue muy divertida, yo no pude parar de reír mientras la escribía. Además, por fin se han revelado las intenciones de "Anko" y dado que estoy prácticamente de vacaciones de Semana Santa, podrán disfrutar del capitulo 9 antes de lo esperado. Espero sus maravillosos comentarios.**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**kyo nakamura**

**setsuna17**

**DarkNina**

**DuLzee22**

**EdiitH**

**Bella-uchiha1**

**lucy94msd**

**Dom**

**LIZ**

**Atori-chan**

**Saludos**


	9. Demasiado tarde

**El sentimiento de pérdida y vacio se esfumó como por arte de magia. Magia era lo que encontró en los ojos negros de su hermano, de aquel que compartía por sus venas su misma sangre. A pesar de que la distancia que les separaba era mínima, parecía que estuvieran muy lejos, separados por un obstáculo insalvable llamado Madara y apellidado Uchiha. ÉL era grande, dinámico y astutamente calculador e impediría por todos los medios evitar que ambos, hermano frente a hermano, se dieran la mano, firmando la paz en la guerra. **

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capitulo 9**

"**Demasiado tarde"**

Kakashi abandonó su despacho en la torre del Hokage a toda velocidad, sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta de éste y mucho menos por esforzarse en ser amable con todas aquellas personas que se cruzaban a su apresurado paso. Creía haber vislumbrado en ellas una expresión de preocupación y desasosiego pero carecía de tiempo para ocuparse de esas nimiedades. Cuando el aire fresco de la noche batió contra su rostro, las ideas comenzaron a discurrir con gran claridad y comprendió que había sido engañado. Había sentido desde un primer momento que algo no andaba bien con su compañera. Anko se comportaba de una forma un tanto extraña e inusual en ella, realizaba gestos, mínimos y apenas perceptibles, que delataban lo que para Kakashi había estado claro desde un principio: Anko no era Anko; y es que a pesar de que la joven jounin le hubiera salvado la vida, el peligris sentía que no podía ni debía confiar, en situación de guerra, tal y como discurrían demasiado deprisa los variados acontecimientos. No había podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior ya que presentía que algo no andaba bien, y ese algo estaba relacionado directamente con el único alumno que aún le quedaba en Konoha, Naruto, quizás fuera esa la razón o tan solo la velocidad de sus pasos lo que llamaba la atención de los ciudadanos, buscando un efecto que él no había querido causar. Sus sospechas y miedos se habían cumplido relativamente pocas horas atrás cuando un grupo de Anbus le habían comunicado una terrible noticia: el cuerpo de Anko había sido encontrado sin vida cerca de un arrecife. Kakashi lo había sentido, incluso había guardado un minuto de silencio en recuerdo a la mujer. Y la desazón que asolaba sus pensamientos se había hecho más grande, enorme y colosal, terriblemente inmensa; la muerte de su compañera solo podía significar un hecho que había creído cerrado bajo una perfecta estrategia: Orochimaru había logrado dominar a Kabuto y ahora intentaba, infiltrado en la villa, terminar lo que antes, por obra de su alumno favorito no pudo terminar. Sus pies aceleraron el ritmo de sus pasos, Anko estaba muerta, Orochimaru estaba vivo y no con buenas intenciones, precisamente. El aire frío cortaba su piel y sus labios, demasiado deprisa-pensaba; los acontecimientos giraban demasiado deprisa, sus alumnos habían sido obligados a crecer demasiado deprisa, a madurar demasiado deprisa, a comprender la realidad del mundo en el que les había tocado vivir demasiado deprisa. Y a él, Kakashi Hatake, el famoso ninja copia, ver esfumarse ante sus ojos como si de mero polvo de estrellas se tratase la felicidad de tres personas queridas.

-¡Kakashi!-exclamó Itachi, sorprendido por la presencia del peligris en aquel sector de la aldea, a horas tan altas de la noche.

Este no respondió y siguió firmemente su trayectoria, sin dar tregua al descanso. Temía que fuera demasiado tarde y que Naruto, confiado por las apariencias, hubiera caído en la trampa de ese monstruo. El genio Uchiha en cambio se mostraba inquieto, pues conocía al actual Hokage de Konoha y tenía la firmeza de que algo demasiado malo había ocurrido.

¿Y si estaba relacionado con su hermano pequeño? ¿Con Madara Uchiha? ¿Con la guerra ninja que se avecinaba tras la vuelta de la esquina?

Sus ojos negros se entrecerraron, presos de la sospecha. Y si realmente…

¿Se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Del chico valiente que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos su deseo de ser Hokage? ¿Le había ocurrido algo?

Kakashi no se demoró en llamar a la puerta de la casa de su ruidoso alumno. Haciendo uso de su fuerza, derribo el molesto trozo de madera que le separaba de lo que realmente estaba buscando. El lugar estaba vacío, sumido en el más hondo e inquietante de los silencios. Kakashi no quería creer que en verdad había llegado tarde, como siempre.

-¡Naruto!-gritó.

La respuesta no llegó nunca. De manera inconsciente se deslizó hacía el cuarto de Naruto, encontrando una cama vacía, la ausencia y la calidez de la presencia del chico de eterna sonrisa. Y entonces pensó que aquel era el tapiz más horroroso que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de presenciar.

-¡No!

Era su culpa. No debería haber sido tan descuidado y tan mal maestro, porque lo era, y ese hecho le atormentaba cada noche, cada una de las largas noches que pasaba en vela, presa del insomnio. Había sido incapaz de retener a Sasuke aquel día, ni una sola de sus palabras había causado la más mínima reacción en él, Sakura se había marchado de su hogar y no había vuelto, Kakashi no sabía qué hacer ni siquiera por dónde empezar y Naruto…

Naruto había sido embaucado por una amenaza letal e invisible. No solo debía estar al pendiente de un enemigo poderoso como lo era Madara sino que, además, Orochimaru se unía a su vez al tan famoso círculo que deseaba destruir Konoha.

Por lo pronto, debía actuar con minuciosa rapidez. Un escuadrón de ninjas debía dar comienzo a la búsqueda…

…

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Konan?-preguntó Madara, en claro tono amistoso-. Tras la muerte de Nagato pensé que te había tragado la tierra.

Konan apartó la vista de su plato, y aunque sus ojos se mostraban fríos su sonrisa amable fue suficiente indicio para Madara de que su pregunta no había conseguido molestarla. Kiba y Sai fingían seguir atentamente la conversación al contrario de Sakura quien intentaba controlar sus apenas perceptibles nervios. Se sentía incomoda, Madara continuaba observándola de reojo, de manera insistente, como si estuviera al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, de cada uno de sus gestos y expresiones faciales. Era algo absurdo.

Juugo apenas probaba bocado, su mente parecía divagar lejos de aquella apacible reunión en torno a la mesa. Debía contarle a Sasuke la verdad, que Madara coleccionaba sharingans. Era lo correcto y debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

Sasuke analizaba su plato con escrutinio, como si fuera el alimento más delicioso del mundo, pero su sentido auditivo se encontraba aguzado a la perfección. Las respuesta de Konan eran objeto de su más preciada atención.

-Tras la muerte de Nagato quise cumplir mi deseo-especificó, observando con renuencia a Madara-. Tú sabes…

-Ser libre-dijo éste, leyéndole el pensamiento-. Debí suponer que se trataba de eso.

-Pero en todo este tiempo he comprendido que el único recuerdo que tengo de Nagato está aquí…

Sasuke suspiró, perdiéndose en su propia frustración, llevándose las manos al rostro. Sakura siguió la trayectoria de cada uno de sus movimientos, hipnotizada. La forma en la que se paseaban por su faz, la manera en la que suspiraba e incluso su modo tan gracioso y tierno de fruncir el ceño cuando estaba preocupado, todo en él era altamente atrayente. Sasuke advirtió el insistente escrutinio de la pelirosa y la miró. La joven no retiró la mirada entonces y enfrentó sin ningún tapujo los ojos negros de Sasuke, los cuales tenían un brillo de diversión y ternura.

-Y ahora sé que no quiero perderlo…

Sakura sintió como un agradable escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal. No, ella no quería perderlo, no quería que él se sumiera en ese mundo de tinieblas en el cual le había tocado vivir. Lo tenía claro: lo quería junto a ella, feliz y sonriente, sin venganza, sin odio y dolor. Sasuke sonrió arrogante, sin dejar de perderse en la mirada jade de su compañera. Sakura le inspiraba ternura y protección, un sentimiento agradable y muy fuerte. Y odiaba sentirse así, sabía que aquello no podía desembocar en nada bueno. Siempre había sido consciente de que sus lazos con Konoha no habían sido cortados del todo, pero nunca creyó que siguieran tan… intactos, tan latentes. Sakura siempre había sido para él una persona especial, por ello, cuando Madara le había informado de que ésta se iba a quedar en su guarida, bajo el mismo techo que el Uchiha mayor, había ardido en deseos de impotencia. Sus esfuerzos por conseguir que la Kunoichi se marchase habían resultado inútiles, puesto que ella continuaba siendo tan molesta como de costumbre. Sasuke sentía que algo en él no era igual, que su venganza ya no era tan relevante, y maldecía en su fuero interno que eso fuese así. Durante los últimos siete días ni una sola vez había pensando en la venganza. Ni un solo pensamiento…

-Estabais muy unidos-opinó Madara, sin perder detalle alguno del juego de miradas entre su aliado y la chica de pelo rosa-. Es comprensible…

Sakura era un maravilloso libro abierto para Sasuke, un libro que sabía leer a la perfección, incluso con los ojos cerrados. Y le encantaba.

-Nagato era un excelente ninja y una muy buena persona-acotó Konan, sin perder en ningún momento su frialdad-. Fue, es y siempre será alguien importante en mi vida. Su causa eternamente será la mía.

Madara asintió. La causa de Nagato, tan parecida y tan diferente a la de él al mismo tiempo…

-Akatsuki es lo único que me queda de él, es por eso que te pido permiso para volver a formar parte de la organización.

-Nunca has dejado de pertenecer a ella-comunicó Madara, impasible-. Tus habilidades son únicas y de gran utilidad. Puedes ser de gran ayuda Konan, no lo olvides.

Konan no lo olvidaba, sabía cuáles eran sus posibilidades y sus limitaciones. Alguien como Madara estaba muy lejos de saber realmente de lo que la mejor amiga de Nagato era capaz de hacer. Incluso de mentir.

-Gracias Madara-murmuró la peliazul, agradecida-. Mi poder está a tu entera disposición.

El líder de Akatsuki sonrió. La vuelta de Konan suponía para él un hecho inesperado pero sorprendentemente positivo. La cuarta guerra ninja se acercaba a una velocidad pasmosa, y debía aceptar que aunque Konan no fuera una persona que le cayera especialmente bien, era única al igual que sus habilidades y le convenía tenerla entre sus filas.

…

La hierba seca crujía bajo sus pies y el ulular de algún que otro búho se escuchaba por los alrededores. El entorno se presentaba terriblemente silencioso y sumido en una oscuridad sepulcral. Naruto no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero algo en las palabras que Anko le había dedicado había llamado su atención. No sabía qué pero sus piernas le habían conducido casi por inercia a aquel lugar donde guardaba gran parte de sus mejores recuerdos.

El campo de entrenamiento estaba vacío, ni un solo ruido llenaba de vida aquel lugar, un sitio abandonado por el tiempo, eco y reflejo de sus propias vivencias. Apenas acudía a entrenar allí, y esas pocas veces, que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, eran abrumadoras. Naruto sentía un dolor muy agudo en el pecho que le impedía estar más de treinta minutos seguidos anclado en aquel paraje, y todo se le hacía cuesta arriba. No era consciente de porqué se encontraba allí, de porqué estaba perdiendo el tiempo entrenando, de porqué se dejaba embaucar por las palabras de Anko y los consejos de Kakashi. El sabía que su lugar en aquellos tiempos de guerra estaba lejos de Konoha y cerca de Sasuke. La cuenta atrás había comenzado y las horas anteriores al peculiar desastre se aproximaban a la velocidad de la luz.

¿Qué hacía él en Konoha aún? ¿Encerrado en su casa, actuando el papel de chico dolido? ¿Dónde estaba la voluntad de fuego del futuro Hokage de la hoja?

La figura de Anko se materializó tras Naruto, gozando de la gran rigurosidad que caracteriza a una serpiente. Sus ojos, fríos y llenos de maldad, rasgados y apupilados, amarillentos, refulgieron en mitad de la noche comprendiendo que su juego no había tenido ninguna falla y que había logrado su siniestro objetivo. Iba a poseer al codiciado Kyubi a como diera lugar antes de que lo hiciera Madara Uchiha. Una gran pérdida dotada de un extraño sentimentalismo.

Decidió retirar su idílico disfraz que hasta entonces le había sido de gran ayuda. Ya no lo iba a necesitar pues estaba seguro de que Kakashi e incluso gran parte de la villa estaría informada acerca de su verdadera identidad. Con cuidado, sacó un fino pañuelo blanco de entre sus oscuros ropajes.

Naruto intentó que su respiración pareciera tranquila y acompasada. Había percibido claramente que alguien se encontraba tras su espalda, acechándole desde las sombras. Pero se había negado a mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

Podía sentir como aquella presencia oculta se aproximaba peligrosamente, acortando la distancia que les separaba. Entonces actuó, seguro de sus movimientos.

Y lo que vio le dejo petrificado. Kabuto sonreía con malévola diversión desde las profundidades de su capa oscura. Naruto se alejó varios metros, al igual que su oponente, aún sin comprender porque el subordinado fiel de Orochimaru se encontraba en Konoha, burlando las "eficaces" medidas de seguridad de la aldea.

-Tú no puedes estar aquí-dijo el rubio, sintiendo un poco de miedo.

-Me alegra verte Uzumaki-Kun, después de tanto tiempo-respondió Kabuto, carcajeándose con malicia-. Aunque ya veo que las cosas siguen igual que la última vez que nos vimos.

-¿Cómo te han dejado entrar?-preguntó Naruto-. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Jamás me han dejado entrar -afirmó el peligris-. Anko ya lo hizo por mí.

Naruto agrando enormemente sus ojos azules, comprendiendo lo que el encapuchado trataba de darle a entender.

-¿Te hiciste pasar por Anko y me engañaste?-murmuró en un hilo de voz que Kabuto bien supo escuchar.

-No te sientas ofendido-respondió este-. Era necesario engañarte de lo contrario nada de esto habría funcionado.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Lo que hay en tu interior-dijo, observando la reacción de Naruto-. Pero no me mires así, debes agradecerle a Sasuke por esto. El me negó la posibilidad de obtener el sharingan.

Naruto realizó un leve gesto de manos, dispuesto a comenzar con la pelea.

-Y ahora me tendré que conformar contigo y con el poder del Kyubi.

Dos replicas, exactamente iguales a Naruto emergieron de la oscuridad, en dirección al enemigo. No obstante, este las esquivo con suma facilidad, eliminándolas casi al instante.

-Lo siento mucho Naruto-inquirió Kabuto, con una risa febril en sus ojos serpentiles-. Hubiera preferido no tener que recurrir a esto pero tu amigo no me ha dejado otra opción.

Naruto intentó moverse pero comprobó, con terror, que sus piernas habían sido inmovilizadas por dos repugnantes serpientes de piel violácea.

-Enternecedor-murmuró Kabuto, acercándose hacía Naruto-. De una o de otra forma ibas a terminar muriendo, deberías agradecerme que sea yo quien te quite la vida. Madara Uchiha no tendría compasión contigo.

Naruto intentó liberarse de su atrape con escaso éxito. Kabuto había sabido calcular con exceso detalle cada uno de sus movimientos, perfectamente planificados. Y odiaba admitir que había confiado demasiado en quien no debía, era un mal alumno, el peor de los peores.

No había podido ser lo que Kakashi buscaba en un alumno, no había conseguido detener a Sasuke aquel día y tampoco cumplir la promesa de por vida que le había jurado a Sakura.

Cuando sintió un pañuelo tapando su nariz y el olor del cloroformo inundar las fosas de sus pulmones supo que no valía de nada oponer resistencia. Kabuto bajo el disfraz de Anko había conseguido lo que tanto había ansiado.

Kabuto cargó el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto sobre su hombro. Era ligero, no pesaba demasiado, lo que le facilitaría el viaje hacía aquel lugar alejado del resto del mundo.

…

Hinata continuó su trayecto, sin mirar una sola vez atrás. Sabía que no debía arrepentirse, no quería ser blanda y tener un corazón frágil, capaz de perdonarlo todo. No podía eximir a Hiashi de una mentira tan grande como aquella.

Con una de las cartas de Ariasu en su mano, la heredera de los Hyuga siguió arrastrando los pies hacía la entrada de Konoha. Debía realizar un largo viaje para terminar de descubrir la verdad sobre su pasado…

_Una pequeña Hinata de apenas cuatro años de edad sonreía con dulzura. A solo escasos metros de distancia sus padres se besaban en clara muestra de amor. Hiashi envolvía en un cariñoso abrazo a su esposa. Ariasu le acariciaba sutilmente el cabello castaño, perdiéndose en el beso. Hinata pensaba que su madre era hermosa. Sus largos y lacios cabellos añiles en contraste con sus enormes ojos color miel, hacían de la mujer del líder Hyuga un ser realmente bello. Hinata era consciente de que su madre le transmitía paz y calidez, una apreciada sensación de ternura, apego y protección difícil de olvidar._

_Tras romper el beso Hiashi no se separó de Ariasu, quien se atrevió a coger la mano del hombre, en una extensa caricia. Hashi entrelazó los dedos de ambos._

_-Te he echado tanto de menos-murmuró Ariasu, triste-. No sabes cuánto deseo que acabe todo esto._

_-Pronto lo hará-consoló Hiashi, observando de reojo a la pequeña Hinata-. Antes de que te des cuenta habrá acabado…_

_Ariasu rompió la muestra de afecto, separándose de su marido._

_-Debes confiar en mí. Solo te pido un poco de tiempo._

_-Siempre me dices lo mismo Hiashi-contestó ella-. Y nunca cumples tu palabra, no entiendo porque sigues con ellos si en verdad no deseas…_

_-No puedo abandonar mis obligaciones-espetó el castaño un poco irritado-. Yo pertenezco a ese lugar y no puedo olvidar que…_

_-Pero si puedes abandonar a tu familia-concluyó Ariasu, apreciando como sus orbes comenzaban a escocer._

_Hiashi parecía meditar que decir o que hacer. No existía nada que pudiese compensar el daño que había causado queriendo o no a su esposa e hija. Y aunque intentará persuadir a Ariasu, quien siempre había pecado de ser demasiado lista, de que ambos aún conservaban la oportunidad de formar una verdadera familia, él sabía que aquello no era posible._

_-Te prometo que lo haré público-afirmó Hiashi-. Haré público nuestro matrimonio, que tenemos una hija y vendréis a vivir conmigo a la mansión…_

Hinata apretó el pequeño sobre entre sus manos, con furia y rencor. Hiashi siempre se había ocultado tras el velo de una promesa que jamás cumplió. Se sentía tan miserable, tan engañada…

_-Hinata no salgas de la habitación-ordenó Ariasu, a sabiendas de que probablemente aquella fuera la última vez que viera el dulce rostro de su pequeña-. Aunque oigas ruidos raros, te prohíbo estrictamente salir._

_Hinata obedeció como buena hija que era, por eso cuando la puerta se cerró y su madre desapareció de su vista, la peliazul se sentó sobre la cama y se tapó los oídos con sus diminutas manos. _

_Los gritos no cesaron por más de un rato demasiado largo, interminable para Hinata, el cual no cesó hasta que un hombre encapuchado la tomó en brazos, acunándola en un frágil y delicado abrazo. _

_-¿Mamá?-preguntó con suave voz, sumida en un ligero estado de duermevela._

_-Duerme-susurró el encapuchado, estremeciendo a Hinata-. Mamá no va a venir._

_La pequeña ojiperla cerró finalmente sus ojos, abandonándose al encanto de aquella voz tan familiar…_

_Hiashi abandonó el humilde hogar, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al cuerpo exánime de Ariasu, bañado en un charco de sangre. Pero igualmente hermosa como lo era en vida._

No fue consciente de cuando sus pies cesaron de caminar. Había llegado hasta el límite de Konoha. Pero debía traspasar la frontera, pues debía realizar aquel viaje y encontrar la prueba que Ariasu, de forma escrupulosa, había escondido en un intrínseco lugar, lejos de la villa. Hinata continuó avanzando dejando atrás Konoha. Iba a encontrar esa prueba y a regresar con ella entre sus manos.

…

-Sasuke debes saber que tu hermano...

Karin desconocía cuál era la mejor forma para comenzar a destapar su mentira frente a Sasuke. Sabía que había obrado mal ocultando algo de tal relevancia como lo era que Itachi Uchiha siguiera habitando en el mundo de los vivos. No obstante Madara continuaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata su cabeza. Ni siquiera encontraba las palabras correctas para expresar lo arrepentida que se hallaba por ocultar la verdad de una manera tan ruin.

-Itachi Uchiha está vivo y Madara no quería que lo supieras-susurró la pelirroja, en un murmuro quedo-. No, sería mejor que…

Sus pasos se desplazaban de un extremo a otro de la habitación, dominada por los nervios, al borde de rayar los límites de la histeria. Karin nunca había sido precisamente una chica con arrojo y valor.

-Aquel día-comenzó a explicar, perdiéndose en sus propios recuerdos-, tú estabas mal, realmente mal. Habías llevado tus fuerzas hasta el extremo y Danzou no era un enemigo fácil de derrotar. Entonces de la nada apareció él y no pude evitar pensar que ambos eran muy parecidos. Cuando le nombraste ya no me cabía la menor duda: era tu hermano. Pero Madara te golpeó y perdiste el conocimiento. Él quería marcharse de allí, temía a Itachi y yo pude darme cuenta de eso pero me amenazó, me prohibió decirte la verdad, me mataría, no me vi en la posibilidad de escoger…

Su prolongado discurso fue interrumpido cuando percibió, con absoluta claridad, la presencia del pelinegro en la sala. Su rostro, perlado bajo el sudor de los nervios, mudó a una expresión de terrible pánico. ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado escuchando tras la puerta?

La furia en los ojos de Sasuke brillaba con instinto asesino. Y eso era lo que más la aterraba. La clemencial indiferencia de su rostro en contraste con la ira candente de sus pozos negros.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido?-inquirió.

Frío, impasible y alienado. Sasuke la examinaba con profundo odio y reminiscencia. Karin tembló.

-¡Repite lo que has dicho!-exclamó el pelinegro, acercándose peligrosamente a la chica-. Repite cada una de las palabras que no has sido capaz de decirme a la cara.

-Madara me obligó-alegó Karin, intentando defenderse de la furia de la bestia-. De verás, yo no quería hacerlo Sasuke…

-Madara no podía obligarte a nada-espetó Sasuke-. Lo único que pudo haber hecho fue infundirte miedo y manipularte como a una rata cobarde. Yo te permití venir conmigo, te ofrecí formar parte de mi equipo y tú me la pagas así, poniéndote de parte del enemigo a la primera de cambio…

-Eso no es así…

-¡Me das asco!-gritó el moreno, dejando atrás todo rastro de cordura-. Ambos van a pagar haberme engañado, nadie se mete con un Uchiha y sale impune.

Karin retrocedió sobre sus pasos viendo su muerte reflejada en los ojos oscuros del Uchiha menor.

-Pero primero empezaré contigo-susurró, adoptando una expresión cínica-. ¿Cómo prefieres que lo haga?

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos, horrorizada.

-¿Quieres sufrir lentamente hasta pedir clemencia por tu vida?-preguntó-. ¿O prefieres que sea rápido, tanto que no te des cuenta?

-Perdóname Sasuke-dijo Karin, pegándose completamente contra la pared, en un débil intento de fundirse con ella.

No había perdón donde nunca había existido compasión. Y Sasuke lo sabía muy bien, Karin también. Cuando la palabra chidori fue pronunciada sutilmente, la joven se estremeció, de la cabeza a los pies. Sasuke realmente iba a acabar con su vida.

Rayos azules se concentraron en la mano izquierda del joven, brillando con fulgor e inundando la tensa atmosfera con el sonido del canto de mil pájaros.

La sonrisa sádica pintada en su faz perfecta le indicó que nadie vendría a salvarla y que sus minutos estaban contados.

Lo último que Sasuke vio antes de dar el golpe maestro a la chica, fue la interferencia de una figura borrosa y velozmente rápida interponerse en su camino. Y aunque deseó frenar su ataque, con todas sus fuerzas, supo que no podría lograrlo.

Suigetsu y Juugo oyeron un grito. El peliblanco y el gigante se levantaron de su asiento y compartieron una mirada cargada de significado. Ese grito había provenido de la habitación de Karin.

**Notas de autora: He aquí el capitulo 9. Sasuke comienza a ablandarse un poco, Hinata decide llegar hasta el final de sus investigaciones y Naruto ha sido secuestrado. Espero que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber por medio de sus maravillosos comentarios. **

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**EdiitH**

**titaternura**

**setsuna17**

**Lilu the little witch.**

**LIZ**

**Atori-chan**

**¡Saludos!**


	10. Flor de lis

**La pelea era inminente, tarde o temprano se produciría. Ella sabía que no tenía el poder necesario para evitarla. Uno contra el otro, un destino más que autoproclamado a los cuatro vientos frente a todo el mundo ninja. El momento se acercaba, y de nada serviría aplazarlo por más tiempo. Él no se detendría, Naruto tampoco. Ya no quedaba nada más que confianza, en un acto de amor ciego y la esperanza de poder de nuevo renacer entre las llamas de la guerra.**

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capitulo 10**

"**Flor de lis"**

Madara observaba con un destello de preocupación en sus ojos a una inconsciente Sakura, pálida y excesivamente demacrada, de aspecto enfermizo. Sus ojos jade se hallaban cerrados fuertemente y la temperatura de su cuerpo varios grados por debajo de lo normal. La joven Kunoichi de la hoja se negaba con firmeza a despertar y ese era un hecho que lograba inquietarle, aunque no tanto como la conducta del menor de los Uchiha. Ese si era un aspecto por demás notable y digno de mención. Los pasos alterados de Sasuke le impedían concentrarse en su tarea de curar a Sakura. Frustrado, decidió ignorar la presencia del moreno en la habitación con la esperanza de poder lograr la concentración tan ansiada.

-¿Se va a recuperar verdad?-preguntó Sasuke, intentando disimular el temblor en su voz-. ¿Despertará? ¿Por qué no abre los ojos?

Madara suspiró, resignado, echando un fugaz vistazo al muchacho. Sus manos jugaban nerviosamente con oscuros mechones de su pelo mientras que sus ojos se encontraban acuosos. Sasuke se hallaba al borde de la desesperación. Nunca antes le había visto así, tan humano y desprotegido de su fría fachada de hielo.

-Deberías calmarte-aconsejó el líder de Akatsuki, comprobando que el pulso de la pelirosa se mantenía estable-. Así no solucionas nada, tu alteración no puede provocar nada bueno en su estado.

Sasuke miró a Madara, de igual forma que este le analizaba a él. Su rostro era la perfecta imagen del desconsuelo y la culpa. Sasuke gimió de forma inaudible, sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle con ardor y sabía que eso solo podía significar una cosa: sus emociones se encontraban a flor de piel, de alguna u otra forma lo ocurrido le había afectado, y demasiado.

-No puedo-murmuró-. Yo no quería que esto pasara, Sakura no debería haberse interpuesto en mi camino.

-No debería pero se puso-exclamó Madara, sin abandonar su actitud despreocupada y tranquila-. Ahora lo importante es que despierte.

-¡Karin debería haber estado en su lugar!-gritó Sasuke-. Si Sakura no despierta…

-Si Sakura no despierta me temo que tendrás que cargar con la culpa de su muerte por el resto de tu vida-contestó el Uchiha mayor, sin desatender a la chica.

-Sakura no va a morir-repuso Sasuke, ahogando un sonoro sollozo-, porque tú la vas a curar, y vas a hacer que abra los ojos. No puedes permitir que le pase nada malo Madara.

El susodicho se encogió de hombros, intentando por todos los medios que Sakura despertara en medio de la avalancha de gritos, cortesía de Sasuke. Desconocía el motivo por el cual Sasuke deseaba, con toda su alma, acabar con la vida de la pelirroja. Tan solo esperaba que no hubiese abierto la boca más de lo necesario, porque entonces no solo tendría que protegerse de la furia de su jefe sino también de su propia ira demencial.

Uchiha Madara sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas y aquella mujer suponía un inconveniente demasiado contraproducente que no conseguía apartar de su camino.

-Compórtate Sasuke-siseó Madara, sin detenerse en perder el tiempo juzgando a su aliado y a sus actos-. Deja de sollozar como una niñita pequeña y enfrenta la situación como todo un hombre.

El sentimiento de odio y rencor creció en el corazón de Sasuke de forma abismal. Detestaba a Madara, a pesar de que este llevara por apellido el suyo propio. Su aliado decía llamarse el hombre de eterno rostro misterioso pero a las espaldas le mentía y le engañaba como a una inverosímil marioneta de cartón. Y jugaba…

Jugaba con sus sentimientos, con los pocos que aún quedaban en algún recóndito rincón de su ser. Le había ocultado que su hermano seguía con vida y eso el pelinegro era incapaz de ignorarlo, pasarlo por alto, fingiendo como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. La única y exclusiva razón por la cual Sasuke había pisoteado su orgullo, reduciéndolo a trizas, se encontraba en esa camilla, tumbada e ignorante de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

-…

-Tu preocupación es innecesaria-espetó el enmascarado, sin preámbulo alguno-. Sakura ya está comenzando a despertar.

En efecto, los parpados de Sakura temblaron levemente para después abrirse de manera lenta, acostumbrándose a la potencia y claridad de la luz del cuarto.

-Querida…

Las palabras de Madara sonaban distorsionadas, no muy claras, difusas. Notaba su cuerpo pesado, como si fuera un bloque de pesado metal, casi imposible de mover. Sakura no le dio importancia a este hecho. Después de todo debía estar agotada. Había recibido un golpe duro que podría haber acabado fácilmente con su vida.

-Afortunadamente todo quedó en un pequeño susto-comentó Madara, jocoso-. Si vieras como se ha puesto tú…

Sasuke se encontraba cabizbajo, mirando hacía el suelo en una expresión funesta que no podía presagiar nada bueno. Sakura evitó mirarle. No quería enfrentar sus ojos negros, no tan pronto. Era consciente de que Sasuke no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido, en gran parte, pues nadie le había pedido que se entrometiera en una discusión donde nadie la había llamado. Pero ella no podía permitir que Sasuke se ensuciara las manos de sangre, fuera cual fuera el motivo de la disputa. También sabía que Karin jamás le iba a dar las gracias, no lo había esperado de todos modos.

-enamorado-completó Madara, adoptando un tono de voz divertido-. Temía que no volvierais a tener experiencias tan fogosas como la de la ducha…

Sasuke sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, más de cólera que de vergüenza. Sakura se mostraba inexpresiva, extrañamente seria.

-Con vuestro permiso me retiro-anunció el Uchiha, dirigiendo sus pasos hacía la puerta-. Sasuke, Sakura-añadió a modo de despedida.

El moreno ignoró las respetuosas palabras de su entrometido antepasado. No eran otra cosa nada más que mentira. Tras ellas solo podían existir dobles intenciones.

Sakura rompió el silencio, evitando en todo momento mirar a Sasuke, quien se dio cuenta de ello. Y no supo porqué pero eso le dolió.

-Madara-San…

Y le dolió enormemente escuchar en sus labios el nombre de Madara, pronunciado con tanto respeto y admiración. A Sasuke nunca le habían importado las apariencias, lo que la gente pensara de él. Carecía de buenos valores, era consciente. A excepción de ella, y lo había comprendido en ese mismo instante. Sakura era su excepción más grande y le dolía que no le mirara con devota devoción al igual que hacía cuando eran niños. Sonaba egoísta y aceptaba serlo…

Pero Sakura era lo único que aún le quedaba en ese mundo cruel y horrible, lleno de sangre y crímenes. Él solo la tenía a ella, y aunque le daba miedo tanta dependencia, era inevitable.

Él siempre la había protegido y se sentía tan decepcionado, tan fracasado consigo mismo. La había dañado, voluntariamente o no y ese era un error que no se iba a perdonar jamás.

-No puedo mover las piernas-afirmó Sakura, siendo consciente por primera vez de la gran magnitud de sus palabras.

Algo dentro de Sasuke se rompió.

…

Hinata se encontraba desorientada en aquel paraje extraño y desconocido para ella. Tenía la certeza de que aquel era el lugar exacto que su progenitora mencionaba en las cartas y no pensaba rendirse hasta dar con esa prueba, capaz de desenmascarar el oscuro pasado de Hiashi Hyuga. El viento revolvía sus azulados cabellos, dificultándole la visión. De forma evidente esto no le impedía darse cuenta de la situación de esa extraña villa, tan diferente a Konoha. Los aldeanos la observaban de reojo, entendía que era una extraña extranjera para ellos. Los tiempos anteriores a la guerra ninja se presentaban difíciles, sumidos en la desconfianza y en el resquemor. Ella también habría actuado de igual manera en su situación pero necesitaba con urgencia entablar comunicación con alguno de ellos. Debía buscar a aquella que portaba el nombre de Lis. Solo ella podía responder a las innumerables preguntas que se formulaban de manera continua en su aturdida mente.

A pesar de la evidente tensión que se había formulado en torno a su presencia, Hinata decidió seguir avanzando y romper los prejuicios preexistentes.

-Disculpe-dijo acercándose hacía un niño pequeño que jugaba con un Kunai entre sus dedos-. ¿Conoce a alguna persona llamada Lis?

El infante compuso una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, guardando las distancias con la joven, como si su simple cercanía pudiese quemar y hacer daño.

-Márchese-espetó el niño, mirando en dirección a su hogar-. Si la encuentran aquí…

-No quiero hacerle daño, solo necesito que me responda-aclaró Hinata, en actitud defensiva-. ¿Vive alguien en esta aldea que…?

La brusca intervención de la madre del pequeño acabó por romper su pregunta perfectamente planteada. Los ojos castaños de la mujer irradiaban desconfianza y un atisbo de miedo mudo. Hinata no quería causar esa impresión, mucho menos pretender ganarse la antipatía de aquella gente acercándose a un niño. Ella solo precisaba de preguntar y saber. Tan solo eso.

-Señorita será mejor que se marche por donde ha venido-proclamó la mujer, sin aflojar el agarre en la mano de su hijo-. Este no es lugar para visitantes…

-No puedo irme-repuso Hinata, testaruda-. He realizado un largo viaje para…

-No me interesa el motivo por el cual está aquí-distendió-, y usted tampoco debería decírmelo. Corren tiempos de guerra, me extraña que una persona tan joven como usted viaje sola.

Hinata sabía que no era nada extraño, no cuando había escapado prácticamente de su casa sin el consentimiento de su padre. Pero ese detalle no debía de importarle a aquella mujer, ni al pequeño niño que la acompañaba.

Tenía una buena razón para hacer lo que hacía, una de peso y eso bastaba.

-Solo deseo saber si conoce a alguien llamada Lis-confesó, al comprobar cómo la madre, en un acto consciente de proteger a su hijo, se disponía a abandonarla, sin orientación y rumbo a tomar.

-Lo siento. No puedo ayudarla, desconozco a nadie que lleve ese nombre.

-Intente hacer memoria-insistió la peliazul, rauda a dejar escapar una oportunidad tan buena como aquella-. Tiene que existir una persona que…

Tenía que existir. Su madre no podía haberse equivocado, incluso de forma atrevida era capaz de afirmar que Hiashi había estado en ese lugar antes. Sus característicos ojos color perla no resultaban por completo desconocidos a aquellos aldeanos. Eso solo le indicaba que sus sospechas no eran infundadas y que realmente el patriarca del Clan Hyuga se había adelantado a sus pasos.

Hinata solo esperaba que sus investigaciones no fueran en balde y que Hiashi no hubiera encontrado aquella prueba.

-Le he dicho que no sé nada-exclamó la mujer, gesticulando en exceso-. Tengo prisa y usted debería irse de aquí, sea prudente y hágame caso.

Prudencia era una virtud que había cargado a hombros a lo largo de gran parte de su vida, desde bien pequeña y que había dejado atrás, olvidando toda madurez, en momentos cruciales de su existencia. Ella no era el ser más prudente pero tampoco el más locuaz e iba a descubrir el secreto que Ariasu se había encargado de esconder a sol y sombra.

Comprendiendo que aquella mujer no diría nada la dejó marchar ¿Habría tenido su predecesor la misma suerte que ella?

-En esta aldea nadie responde al nombre de Lis-acotó la mujer, una vez frente a la puerta de su humilde casa-. La última persona llamada así murió hace mucho tiempo, y no creo que se trate de la misma persona que estás buscando.

Hinata entrecerró sus ojos, observando como la aldeana finalmente se refugiaba en su hogar, lejos de ojos ajenos.

El silencio consiguiente la sumió en una terrible incertidumbre llena de misterio.

¿Realmente nadie respondía a esa identidad? ¿El motivo de su viaje no era nada más que un camino sin retorno?

Una corriente de aire frío barrió el lugar, erizando el vello de su piel. Hinata sintió frío y soledad.

Lis, un nombre bello y bonito, enigmático y sutil. No obstante para ella suponía la resolución a todas sus dudas. Lis había fallecido tiempo atrás, dios sabe cuánto, y la esperanza de la heredera de los Hyuga quedaba reducida a simples volutas de mala fortuna.

…

Los ojos enrojecidos de la pelirosa indicaban que había estado llorando, largo y tendido. La joven Haruno afirmaba que nadie, ni siquiera Sasuke, podría reprocharle hacerlo. Tenía motivos más que suficientes para lamentarse. Sus piernas seguían igual de inmóviles que horas antes, ni un solo indicio de recuperar la movilidad de las mismas se había hecho presente. Sakura maldecía en su fuero interno a Sasuke, pues aunque sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a echarle la culpa, la secuela de su golpe era la huella impresa de su más reciente desgracia.

Un sollozo agudo escapó de sus labios. En su mente solo una cuestión resonaba con incidencia.

_¿Por qué?_

Porque era una persona débil, que no podía soportar ver sufrir a los demás. Y ver sufrir a Sasuke era lo que menos le agradaba.

El pronóstico de Madara no había sido especialmente alentador.

_Puede que Sakura recupere la movilidad conforme pasen las horas, pero también…_

_Cabe la posibilidad de que nunca más vuelva a andar._

Y Sakura se había visto imposibilitada para seguir soportando la lastima del líder de Akatsuki y la del propio Sasuke, quien apenas podía sostenerle la mirada por más de un minuto.

Su vida había quedado destruida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sakura intentó reincorporarse sobre el lecho, con la decisión y templanza pintada en sus ojos. No podía soportarlo más. Las horas habían pasado y no se producía mejora alguna.

La chica estaba desesperada, completamente mortificada.

-Naruto-susurró al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos un Kunai venenoso-. ¿Cómo te sentirías si me vieras en este momento?

El arma brillaba filosamente con intensidad. Sakura lo observaba. Solo bastaría un simple y escueto corte sobre su piel de porcelana…

Y todo habría acabado, el sufrimiento se paralizaría y quedaría suspendido para siempre.

-Pensarías que soy patética.

Sakura era consciente de serlo. Patética, llorona y molesta. Una risa seca inundó el cuarto.

Esa era, sin duda, la mejor palabra para definir a Sakura.

Desde que había sido una niña hasta su transformación en mujer, Sakura había sido una molestia. Ya era hora de dejar de serlo. Un corte y todo acabaría.

Cuando el metal estaba a punto de rasgar su piel, una rápida presencia apartó de forma violenta el Kunai, mandándolo a varios metros de distancia.

Los orbes jade se enfrentaron a los negros, coléricos y febriles. Jamás había visto a Sasuke tan enfadado. Contrariamente a lo que cabía esperar, no encontraba rastro de lástima en su mirada, solo enfado, culpa y cólera. Una extraña mezcla.

¿Cómo no había podido imaginarlo antes?

Conocía a Sasuke y era certero que debía sentirse culpable. Siempre se culpaba por todo, aquella vez no iba a ser diferente.

-¡No se te ocurra volver a hacer eso!-gritó el pelinegro, aferrando con demasiada fuerza las muñecas de la joven-. ¡Ni te atrevas a pensarlo!

-S…Sasuke-jadeó Sakura, intentando liberarse del atrape de Sasuke, quien la tenía atrapada entre la cama y su cuerpo-. Me haces daño.

El moreno aligeró su agarre, negándose a liberarla. Temía que volviera a cometer una locura como la que había estado a punto de realizar segundos antes. Comprendía cómo podía llegar a sentirse Sakura, su impotencia y su dolor. Incluso que le culpara de lo sucedido, que no le mirara a la cara por el resto de sus días. Pero no podía permitir que se planteara terminar con su vida…

Eso era demasiado para Sasuke. Algo inconcebible que no se creía capaz de soportar.

La maldita culpa le estaba matando por dentro. Sasuke no quería sentir culpa pues él no era una persona compasiva. El Uchiha menor se reprendía por sentir ese sentimiento tan embriagador y tan malditamente humano.

-No te sientas culpable Sasuke-murmuró la pelirosa, demasiado cerca de su oído-. No lo hagas, por favor…

Una pequeña, mínima y apenas perceptible sonrisa sincera se formó en el perfecto rostro del pelinegro. A pesar de todo Sakura aún quería evitarle sufrimiento y no le culpaba de lo sucedido. Él no iba a permitir que ella sufriera en silencio sola. El dolor era mejor compartirlo entre dos personas.

Agradecía en su fuero interno que Sakura no pudiera observar su faz, excesivamente llena de emociones demasiado humanas que él se negaba a sentir. Era tan agradable sentir en su cuello la respiración entrecortada de ella a causa de su llanto…

-No llores-ordenó en un tono de voz demasiado suave-. No me gusta verte llorar.

Sakura se estremeció. Quizás fuera la voz de él, tan estúpidamente atrayente, llena de sensualidad o simplemente el hecho de que no le gustaba verla llorar lo que hacía que Sakura sintiera su corazón bombear sangre con mayor frecuencia.

…

Tortura. Mental, física, psicológica…

Kabuto estaba dispuesto a darle la peor de ellas antes de acabar con su vida. El subordinado leal de Orochimaru pensaba desquitar todo su odio y rencor con un Naruto privado de su fuerza y habilidades. La cobardía del peligris no había cambiado en todos aquellos años y no parecía ser un rasgo que estuviera dispuesto a perderse.

Hacía tiempo que había despertado en aquella torre abandonada, alejada del resto del mundo. A partir de entonces había comprobado que Kabuto, con astucia y un cerebro perversamente calculador, se había servido de un idílico plan para lograr hacerse con el Kyubi. Sus manos, atadas mediante una gruesa cuerda, se hallaban quietas, dispuestas a esperar el momento apropiado.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo, Uzumaki-Kun?-inquirió Kabuto, regocijándose en la angustia del rubio-. Espero que sí, no me gustaría que te aburrieras en tus últimos momentos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con el Kyubi?-cuestionó, intentando ganar tiempo-. Madara Uchiha ya dispone de siete bijus.

-Madara Uchiha-murmuró con cierto desprecio-. Ese maldito…

-No podrías hacer nada solo con el poder del Kyubi-aclamó Naruto, intentando romper las cuerdas que le apresaban-. Madara te derrotaría en un chasquido de dedos.

-No me digas-respondió Kabuto, irónico-. Cada uno debe encontrar su lugar en el mundo. No planeo enfrentarme a Madara.

Naruto observó con curiosidad a Kabuto.

-Tu poder me basta y me sobra para lo que tengo en mente.

De cualquier modo los planes de Kabuto no iban a ser realizados. Naruto no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Aún sin desatar las cuerdas que apresaban sus manos golpeó a su oponente, quien había bajado la guardia en un insignificante pero efectivo descuido.

El joven rubio no se demoró en mirar hacia atrás, la experiencia le había enseñado que el tiempo corría en su contra. Sin entretenerse en analizar el entorno solo se limitó a correr, a escapar de las garras de un loco, casi por inercia.

Ello le impidió ser objetivo y analizar que su huída no conducía a ninguna parte. Una escalera en forma de caracol le llevó hacía las almenas de la torre donde no halló más que altura y gravedad. De repente se sintió mareado y las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes.

Kabuto recuperado del golpe persiguió los pasos de Naruto, encontrándolo extrañamente quieto en las almenas del edificio.

-Uzumaki-Kun, no tienes escapatoria-declaró Kabuto, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño-. Deberías haberlo entendido ya.

El ninja hiperactivo, sintiéndose acorralado se lanzó precipitadamente contra la balaustrada. Kabuto al intuir sus intenciones se precipitó tras sus pasos, ejerciendo presión en su agarre. Naruto intentó forcejear con su captor pero sus esfuerzos resultaban totalmente inútiles.

-Parece que no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo-aclamó.

Un segundo después Naruto sentía el golpe de Kabuto contra su pómulo. Su poca estabilidad y escasas fuerzas le condujeron a estrellarse contra el frío y duro suelo de la torre.

-Ya es hora de que lo vayas entendiendo.

Y esa aterradora frase tenía un significado conciso para el joven Naruto: sufrimiento. Kabuto iba a llegar hasta las extremas consecuencias.

Después dejó que los golpes tiñeran su piel de moretones y se abandonó al dolor, sin pensar en nada más que en la eterna sonrisa de Sakura y la mirada fría que a gritos clamaba-no me jodas Naruto, ¿es así como piensas llegar a ser Hokage de Konoha-de Sasuke.

…

-Yo no quiero vivir así-confesó Sakura, intentando ocultar sus irritados ojos bajo el pelo rosa-. No puedo siquiera moverme, me siento impotente y frustrada.

Sasuke observaba intensamente a Sakura. La culpa y el dolor se reflejaban en sus ojos negros. Sakura no podía andar por su culpa y quizás nunca volviera a hacerlo. El menor de los Uchiha no era una persona que se caracterizara especialmente por sentir compasión hacía los demás, pero la pelirosa era su excepción más grande.

-Mi vida ya no tiene ningún sentido-prosiguió ella, ahogando un incipiente sollozo-. Nunca más voy a poder realizar una misión…

Sasuke se sintió miserable ¿Por qué ella le contaba esto a él? ¿Es que acaso valoraba tan poco su bienestar como para estar hablando con el causante de tal desgracia? Era cierto que no lo había hecho intencionadamente, que él no sabía que ella…

Pero de un modo u otro el pelinegro la había herido, y eso era algo que Sasuke no podía llegar a perdonarse. Porque para él Sakura no era cualquier persona.

-Nadie va a querer casarse conmigo-dijo la joven, riendo de su propia ironía-. ¿Quién va a querer formar una familia con una paralitica?

Sasuke desvió su mirada oscura de la chica. Sabía que las palabras de Sakura habían logrado sacar a flote emociones que creía pérdidas. Sus ojos brillaban y en ellos afloraba un extraño y sospechoso brillo. Él ya sabía de qué iba todo eso, y no quería…

-Todos lo que se hacen llamar amigos me miraran con pena-murmuró-. Me consideraran un estorbo, un estorbo molesto y me dejaran de lado.

Sasuke dibujó en su rostro el amago de una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

-Entonces no merecen que los llames amigos-respondió Sasuke, furioso-. Eres un estorbo molesto pero desde antes de que esto ocurriera.

Sus palabras lograron el efecto contrario al deseado. Sakura comenzó a sollozar, bajo y apenas audible, pero él perfectamente era capaz de escucharla.

-Al menos sabrías que yo no lo haría. He aprendido a lo largo de todo este tiempo a aguantarte-afirmó Sasuke, adoptando una expresión de suma seriedad-. Pienso que por hacerlo un poco más no me pasará nada malo.

Sakura rió al tiempo que dos cristalinas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro de porcelana. Sasuke a pesar de no exteriorizarlo se sentía orgulloso de haberle arrancando una sonrisa. Amaba ver sonreír a Sakura, a pesar de que nunca hubiera confesado hacerlo y mantuviera entonces en su bello rostro una máscara de indiferencia y frialdad.

De forma delicada tomó una de las blancas y cremosas piernas de Sakura entre sus manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó ella, al observar como Sasuke acariciaba lentamente la piel expuesta.

-No sabes lo culpable que me siento-dijo el pelinegro, dejando a un lado su orgullo-. Yo nunca he sentido esto por nadie, y no sabes lo que daría porque volvieras a andar. Eres una molestia muy encantadora ¿Sabes?

-¿Estás diciendo que…?

-Estoy diciendo que te aprecio-concluyó Sasuke, sin abandonar sus suaves caricias-, y no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esas palabras tan bien pronunciadas. Sasuke había confesado que la apreciaba, que le tenía cariño o algo parecido. Un sentimiento cercano a la felicidad comenzó a instalarse en su pecho.

-Sasuke deja de hacer eso-exclamó Sakura, riendo quedamente-. Me estás haciendo cosquillas.

El pelinegro cesó sus gentiles caricias y miró, extrañamente serio, a Sakura.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó, no muy seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

-He dicho que…-Sakura pareció analizar las palabras que sus labios habían dejado escapar de forma autómata e inconsciente-, me estás haciendo cosquillas.

Sasuke regresó su oscuro mirar a la pierna de la chica que aún sostenía cuidadosamente entre sus manos.

-Intenta mover el pie-dijo Sasuke-. Sakura…

La joven comprendió las intenciones de su compañero y acató sin rechistar su orden. La pelirosa realizó un primer intento, desafortunado y con nulos resultados.

-Inténtalo de nuevo-ordenó Sasuke con voz grave-. Esfuérzate, solo un poco más.

Sakura accedió, ante la animada mirada del pelinegro. Si él pensaba que ella podía ¿Por qué iba a rendirse sin intentarlo?

Probó una vez más, y esta vez obtuvo un ligero movimiento de dedos por su parte. Sakura sonrió radiantemente. La movilidad iba regresando poco a poco a sus piernas.

-Sasuke voy a volver a andar-dijo Sakura, con la ilusión pintada en sus ojos verdes-. ¿No estás contento?

Sasuke no puedo evitar mirar dulcemente a la pelirosa. Su expresión era la viva imagen de él mismo cuando tan solo tenía seis años de edad y su hermano mayor le invitaba a que jugaran juntos.

-¿Sasuke?

Comprendiendo que probablemente estaría haciendo el ridículo, frunció el ceño y adoptó su tan famosa mueca de indiferencia.

-Hmp.

Sakura arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué le ocurría a Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Acaso solo mostraba su faceta "dulce" cuando se encontraba expuesto a situaciones límite?

…

-Hiashi mucho me temo que la situación se te ha escapado de las manos-anunció Koharu, mirando con reproche a su aliado-. Te lo advertí…

-¿Crees que no me lo recriminó a mi mismo cada día?-gritó el pelicastaño, dándole la espalda a los altos cargos de Konoha-. Siempre me aseguré de que Hinata no supiera la verdad acerca de su madre.

-Hasta ahora-añadió Homura-. Porque tu hija ya empieza a sospechar de su propio padre, si es que a estas alturas no sabe por completo toda la verdad.

Hiashi se acercó a una velocidad pasmosa hacía los dos ancianos consejeros, golpeando con fuerza la mesa. Estos no dieron muestras de haberse sobresaltado ante tan imprevista acción.

-No pienso tocarle ni un solo pelo a Hinata-espetó el patriarca del Clan Hyuga, sin rodeo alguno-. No voy a permitir que suceda lo mismo que ocurrió con Ariasu…

-Entonces aprende a ser más precavido y más inteligente-gritó Koharu, abandonando su mutismo y encarando a Hiashi-. Un solo error más…

Homura observó a su compañero a la espera de su más que incauta advertencia.

_Y tú hija morirá._

…

Muy lejos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, Hinata vagaba sin rumbo definido. Decir que se encontraba perdida era poco. Un nombre era todo cuanto tenía en su poder, y claramente aquello no iba conducirla a ninguna parte.

Un hombre pasó de forma fugaz por su lado, a paso apresurado. En sus manos portaba un ramo de flores, de un color granate intenso.

-Una flor de lis para una hermosa dama como usted.

Hinata curvó sus labios en una mueca de sorpresa. Así que eso era todo…

_Flor de lis_

Finalmente ese nombre sí que pudiera conducirla hacía el objeto de su más que anhelada premisa.

**Notas de autora: Capitulo 10 terminado. Sinceramente este episodio es uno de mis favoritos. Sasuke deja salir ese sentimiento de protección que tenía resguardado hacía Sakura. Tal parece que el joven Uchiha solo actúa medianamente normal ante situaciones límite. Naruto sigue en manos de Kabuto ¿Conseguirá Kakashi llegar a tiempo de rescatarle? ¿O alguna otra persona acudirá en la ayuda del rubio?. Hiashi es malo, mató a su esposa y está aliado con los ancianos consejeros ¿Cómo lo asimilará Hinata? Espero como siempre sus maravillosos comentarios.**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**Lilu the little witch.**

**Mitchi-glam**

**EdiitH**

**setsuna17**

**asukasoad**

**Atori-chan**


	11. Tú eres mi problema

**El fragor de la lucha martilleaba en su corazón y en su mente. Mano contra mano, arma contra arma, amigo contra amigo. El enfrentamiento se sucedía. Unos alejados de otros, desconocidos en mitad del campo de batalla. Luchando por sus propias vidas y por las que ese día vendrían al mundo, a un mundo que no conocía la paz sino el odio y el desamor, el caos y la muerte. Un mundo repleto de miseria e intrigas políticas. Uno donde él hubiera preferido no vivir. Lejos de Madara, lejos del Clan Uchiha, lejos de todo, con ella.**

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capitulo 11**

"**Tú eres mi problema"**

Madara Uchiha nunca hubiera imaginado que su más que eterna quietud se viera irrumpida de forma estridente. El líder de Akatsuki sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, la situación fuera de su alcance, sin oportunidad alguna de manipular los arrojos del destino. Karin era un verdadero problema en su bien planteada ecuación sin solución pues la mujer pelirroja tenía muchas cosas que callar, entre ellas que Itachi permanecía con vida. Si todo llegará a esclarecerse, si confesará la verdad…

Sasuke rompería la unión que ambos habían pactado bajo promesas de sangre y muerte. El moreno quería una venganza, Madara anhelaba algo parecido. Eran diferentes, uno impertinente y mal educado, otro impasible y lleno de confianza ciega. El primero mortal, el segundo podría decirse eterno. Pero también eran parecidos, la fuerza que les incitaba a seguir era la misma. La venganza, el odio y el rencor.

No eran amigos tampoco enemigos. El término adecuado para definir la relación que existía entre ambos era de aliados. La línea de su alianza era delgada, increíblemente fina. Y una mentira tan grande fácilmente podría romperla. Madara quería a Sasuke a su lado aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Un prodigio eterno que alguna vez había sido niño y era consciente. Conocedor de que su propia ambición le iba a conducir hacía lo que más temía.

Y ese temor solo tenía un nombre. Soledad y amargura. Confín y condena.

La voz grave y varonil de Sasuke interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos, profundos y en cierto modo maquiavélicos, cargados de planes y sueños.

-¿Me has llamado?-preguntó el pelinegro, quien solo podía observar la espalda de Madara, más no su máscara en espiral.

Sonaba prometedor. Increíblemente grande y magnánimo. Él nunca iba a estar solo, no pensaba permitirlo. A pesar de que para ello tuviera que mentir, engañar…

-Voy a salir-comunicó Madara.

Sasuke dudó. La imagen fría y desinteresada desapareció tan rápido como había surgido. El hecho es que Madara nunca salía de su morada, más allá de lo necesario.

No sabía que su rebeldía inclinada hacía la maldad compartía una similar analogía con su antecesor. El joven moreno era la viva imagen de Madara en sus años de juventud.

-Espero que seas lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar la guarida en mi ausencia-comentó, regodeándose en la irritación del pelinegro, que le miraba furioso-. No te distraigas demasiado.

-¿Cuál es el motivo?-inquirió Sasuke con voz sutil, ignorando las últimas palabras de Madara.

El Sharingan de Madara pareció adquirir por unos instantes un brillo brutalmente asesino.

-Kabuto está vivo-anunció el fundador del Clan Uchiha, confrontando finalmente a su aliado-. Tal parece que Orochimaru ha logrado dominarlo casi por completo.

-¿Orochimaru está vivo?-indagó Sasuke, con sus ojos negros abiertos de la impresión-. No puede ser, yo lo maté…

-Pues no lo matarías muy bien-añadió Madara, con un tinte altanero en su voz-. Probablemente te faltó deshacerte de los restos.

-Pero…

-No tengo idea de cuales sean sus intenciones-susurró de forma tétrica-. Pero no pienso permitir que le toque un solo pelo a Naruto. No antes de que yo lo haga.

-¿Naruto?

-Kabuto ha secuestrado a Naruto. El Hokage de Konoha y sus hombres también se encuentran tras su pista.

El chico Kyubi. Madara había tenido el placer de conocerlo, de enfrentar su mirada azul en un par de ocasiones, todas ellas plagadas de misterio e incertidumbre. Con las horas contadas, sin tiempo para anunciarle nada más que su destino.

-¿Orochimaru ha secuestrado a Naruto? ¿Qué mierda quiere ese imbécil ahora?

-Probablemente el poder del Kyubi.

¿Orochimaru quería el poder del Kyubi? ¿Acaso no era su antiguo maestro con cierta obsesión hacía las serpientes el que ansiaba obtener el codiciado Sharingan? ¿Por qué demonios ahora pretendía absolutamente todo lo contrario?

-No puedes permitir que eso ocurra.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó Madara, observando a Sasuke-. Debo darme prisa y partir en este mismo momento. El Kyubi será mío y no de ese patán de poca monta.

La conmoción y por qué no la sorpresa, asolaban la mente de Sasuke, preguntándose internamente un porqué que probablemente ni siquiera pudiera tener respuesta.

-Con un poco de suerte el Biju de nueve colas pronto será para mí. Entonces solo estaré a un paso de lograr mi objetivo.

Un objetivo que por supuesto no incluía al de su joven aliado. Y Sasuke odiaba con fervor el interés, a pesar de que él hubiera tenido que ser un interesado para llegar a donde estaba en ese momento.

Madara abandonó la cocina, dejando al moreno sumergido en sus propias tinieblas internas. A él no debería importarle si Naruto vivía o no, no debería. Pero aunque se negara a aceptarlo, sabía que en el fondo algo le dolía. A fin de cuentas Naruto había sido en el pasado su mejor amigo, uno de sus lazos más importantes.

Sasuke no iba a hacer nada para ayudar a Naruto pues este de un modo u otro estaba condenado a la horca, como él y como todos. Una horca que portaba orgullosa el nombre de Guerra.

Quizá en el más allá pudiera pedirle perdón por ser tan mal amigo y dejarse embaucar por la sed ciega y febril de la venganza.

Una presencia dulce y tranquila se sumó a sus meditaciones, uniéndose a una disputa donde no había perdedor ni ganador, una disputa neutral y sin fin.

Sasuke se giró, enfrentando los ojos jade de Sakura. En ellos pudo leer claramente que la chica había escuchado toda la conversación.

…

Hinata escarbó una vez más entre la húmeda tierra sin darse por vencida. Sabía con certeza que allí había "algo", no tenía idea alguna acerca de lo que se podía tratar, pero lo sabía.

Podría ser bueno o malo, podría confundirla más de lo que ya estaba. No le importaba. Había llegado muy lejos como para tener inseguridades en el último momento.

Tras descubrir que estaba buscando por el camino equivocado y que sus pistas se habían reducido a una flor, por extraño que pudiera parecer, no se había amilanado en lo más mínimo.

Y era precisamente esa flor, de un extraño y bello color cárdeno, la que le había conducido hacía aquella colina, verde y sinuosa, tal y como la de los cuentos.

Sus finas manos de rasgos nobles palparon algo duro que no era tierra. Los ojos perla de la chica destellaron con sorpresa y nostalgia.

Realmente nunca había tenido claro si su padre había conseguido hacerse con la prueba antes de que lo hiciera ella. Hiashi era un hombre meticuloso y extremadamente perspicaz.

Mientras que Hinata era tan solo su hija mayor, la heredera y nada más.

Nostalgia por el recuerdo de su madre, por entonces más presente que nunca en su memoria y pensamiento.

Aferró con fuerza el cofre tiznado de hollín, dispuesta a desvelar su contenido y a enfrentarse al pasado.

Tras aplicar el jutsu correspondiente, Hinata finalmente logró abrir el cofre, revelando su contenido.

Un pergamino, viejo y amarilleado por el tiempo. Cerrado y sellado, destinado para ella. La hija mayor de Hiashi sonrió.

Ahora solo faltaba descubrir la forma adecuada para abrirlo.

…

-¿Ya puedes caminar mejor?

-¿Vas a dejar morir a tu mejor amigo?-contestó Sakura por medio de otra pregunta. Su voz se había extinguido como por arte de magia y donde quedaban vigor y lucha ya solo restaban impotencia y desconsuelo.

Sasuke pintó una mueca de desagrado en su rostro ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? ¿Iba a cruzarse de brazos y esperar, sentado en un sillón, sin nada mejor que hacer, a Madara? ¿Al hombre que decía ser su aliado y que no era más que el enemigo?

Había caído bajo, lo sabía, se había hundido y no tenía salvación ni retorno. Era un asco de persona, pues conocía la respuesta a toda esa serie de preguntas: Sí.

-¿Es necesario que te recuerde quien es Naruto Uzumaki?-espetó la pelirosa, leyendo su pensamiento-. Es aquel chico que se ha pasado tres largos años de su vida buscándote, con todo su empeño y sin rendirse jamás. Es aquel niño que te envidiaba y que después, sin darse cuenta, paso a apreciarte y a admirarte como nunca antes lo había hecho con otra persona.

Una perfecta definición de Naruto, sin duda. Los recuerdos asolaron a su mente, aquellos que estaban escondidos, resguardados en un viejo diván cuya puerta había cerrado hace muchos años. Sakura abogaba por su amigo hasta lo incansable, pero Sasuke sabía que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera serviría de algo. Naruto estaba condenado, él estaba condenado y Sakura también llevaba escrito en sus labios el sabor de la condena. A pesar de que esto último le pesase hasta el cansancio.

Él no deseaba para ella el destino que la vida le había impuesto.

-Sé perfectamente quien es Naruto-dijo Sasuke, adoptando una actitud fría e indiferente-. Es ese bocazas que solo persigue un sueño que le queda demasiado grande. Es un estúpido que ha tirado a la basura tres años de su vida buscándome. Ese es Naruto, alguien que no sabe entender un no por respuesta.

-Realmente estás dispuesto a dejarlo morir-afirmó Sakura, con un leve rastro de decepción en su voz-. Como si el lazo que un día los unió no hubiera valido absolutamente nada.

-El pasado debe quedarse en el pasado. Las cosas han cambiado y…

-El pasado te afecta más de lo que quieres aceptar-reafirmó Sakura, acercándose hacía el joven Uchiha, que la miraba con la desconfianza brillando en sus ojos-. Niegas el pasado, como si nunca hubiera formado parte de tu vida. Y sabes la razón…

"Nunca pudiste cortar del todo los lazos que tenías con Konoha"

-Lo hice-repuso Sasuke, sin dar su brazo a torcer-. Corté con todos y cada uno de ellos. Los lazos hacen daño y te hieren, te traicionan. Te convierten en un ser débil…

-Y aún así no te importaría ser débil por un momento-concluyó Sakura-. Toda tu vida te han enseñado a ser el mejor, el más fuerte, el chico perfecto que nunca puede cometer un error.

Y esa era su correcta definición. Donde Sasuke se veía reflejado como si de un espejo nuevo se tratara. Sakura le conocía bien, demasiado bien incluso. Le interpretaba de una forma que nadie más podía hacer.

-Siempre velando por sus propios intereses, y nunca nadie ha sido capaz de comprender que no necesitabas innumerables méritos. Solo necesitabas un abrazo, una muestra de afecto y cariño, una caricia…

Sasuke se apartó, como si el simple tacto de Sakura quemase.

-Yo no necesito nada de eso-refunfuñó, alejándose a una distancia prudente de la joven-. Yo no ando pidiendo remilgos de cariño a nadie. Mi familia, lo seres que yo quería, ya no están aquí para…

-¿Alguna vez te han acariciado?

Sakura sabía que no, nunca había recibido una caricia que no fuera por parte de Mikoto e incluso de Itachi. Y consideraba que eso era una autentica grosería. Un ser tan hermoso como lo era Sasuke merecía eso y más. Sin embargo, las circunstancias habían conllevado a que nada de eso pudiera ser posible. Tantas cosas se le habían negado al menor de los Uchiha…

-No puedo culparte-susurró Sakura, observando con profundidad al pelinegro-. La vida te ha convertido en lo que eres. En todo caso debo culpar a la vida.

-La única culpable de que tú yo estemos aquí y ahora es Konoha. La honorable villa oculta entre las hojas es la responsable de que yo no pueda reír como lo hacen los demás, de que no pueda disfrutar del amor que brinda una familia, de que no pueda mirar hacia otro lado, de que mi existencia gire en torno a una venganza y de que el odio me consuma por dentro.

Una confesión sincera, nacida desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Sakura era consciente de que Sasuke le había abierto su alma, de manera inconsciente, pero lo había hecho. No era la primera vez que hacía tal cosa.

-¿Querrías ser como el resto?-inquirió la chica, curiosa.

Sasuke calló. Lo cierto era que sí, desearía ser como Naruto e incluso como cualquiera de los habitantes de esa mísera villa. Porque ellos tenían una familia, y esa era su mayor carencia. De alguna u otra manera siempre había envidiado la capacidad de Naruto para seguir adelante. Él en cambio se había estancado.

Y aún así, eso no cambiaba nada…

-Hazlo por mí-pidió Sakura, enfrentando en todo su esplendor a la mirada oscura del chico-. Sálvale la vida, aunque sea por mí. Es lo único que te pido.

Ella no podía estar suplicándole la vida de Naruto. Podía tolerar cualquier cosa de su parte, todo menos su súplica.

-No me pidas algo que no voy a poder concederte.

Sakura rió, carcajeándose con ironía. La chispa dulce y amable de sus ojos jade se borró.

-Y eres tú, el mismo que me dice esto, quien me aprecia…

No iba a negarlo, a pesar de todo pronóstico. Sasuke era un hombre frío, orgulloso, arrogante y todo un sinfín de adjetivos más. Pero ante todo tenía un apellido, manchado de sangre y tragedia, pero lo tenía al fin y al cabo. Y ese apellido implicaba una palabra que no estaba dispuesto a poner en duda. Ella creía que le mentía, y él sabía que le decía la verdad.

-Te aprecio-confirmó-. No te mentí cuando te dije que lo hacía. Te aprecié entonces y te aprecio ahora.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Sasuke se preguntó que había hecho mal entonces.

-Eres tan contradictorio…

Aseguraba haber cortado los lazos con Konoha, y sin embargo la apreciaba. Sasuke era una contradicción, constante y muy compleja. Y al igual que tenía la certeza de ello, también sabía que lo que aquel día, cuando creía haber perdido la movilidad de las piernas le había confesado era verdad.

-¿Crees que alguien que me aprecia puede hacerme tanto daño como tú me lo haces?

Sasuke sintió la brusquedad del golpe en toda su crueldad. No había recibido un golpe físico, pero había sido incluso peor. Le había dolido.

Le había hecho mucho daño, a mucha gente. Su venganza causaría dolor entre personas que no tenían culpa alguna, ¿y qué?

Tampoco es como si le importara siquiera un poco. Pero las palabras de Sakura como siempre…

Lograban causar en él una emoción, distinta, inexplicable. En esa ocasión no había más que remordimiento.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Sasuke?

Tú quiso responder él.

-Que no sabes lo que quieres. Antes deseabas una venganza, ella dirigía tu vida, te daba fuerza para seguir adelante. Ahora ni siquiera eso te satisface…

-…

-No tienes nada por lo que luchar. Ya no tienes nada a que aferrarte, y te sientes cansado. El mundo podría caerse ahora y tú no harías nada. Solo recibir a la muerte con los brazos abiertos…

-Te equivocas. Mientras mi venganza exista, tendré algo por lo que permanecer en pie y continuar. No puedo perdonar a quien ha destruido mi vida y la de mi familia…

-Deberías aprender a hacerlo. Nadie te está pidiendo que olvides lo que ocurrió con ella, simplemente que dejes atrás el odio que habita aquí-indicó, posando su mano sobre el pecho del joven Uchiha-. Todo esto te está haciendo más daño a ti que a nadie.

-No hay tiempo-musitó, en tono casi inaudible-. Yo estoy perdido desde aquel día en el que abandoné Konoha. Tuve la oportunidad de ser feliz y olvidar, quedándome al lado de Naruto y al tuyo. Había conseguido algo tan valioso como lo era la amistad, el afecto, el amor y lo tiré a la basura. No te confundas, perdí mi turno y mi lugar, no hay otra oportunidad para mí.

-Nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo-contestó la pelirosa-.Aún hay tiempo y lo sabes. Yo sé que el odio te ha corrompido, pero en el fondo de tus ojos aún puedo encontrar al viejo Sasuke, ese del que yo me enamoré como una tonta.

El silencio y la tensión barrieron el lugar, impregnando con su esencia los escasos centímetros que separaban sus respectivos cuerpos.

-Ha llegado tu oportunidad, Sasuke. Podrás demostrarme al fin si aún pervive algo en ti de mi frío compañero de equipo. Ese arrogante, orgulloso, inteligente… pero que a pesar de todo es y seguirá siendo una parte del alma del equipo 7. Estoy segura de que sabrás hacer lo correcto, al menos por esta vez.

La Kunoichi de la hoja se retiró, dejando a Sasuke sumido en un profundo debate interno consigo mismo. Su hermano estaba vivo, su venganza hecha trizas, su vida patas arriba y aunque afirmara odiar a Konoha con toda su alma, él sabía que no era del todo así.

Existía de por medio una guerra, una batalla difícil de librar cuyo resultado era incierto, desconocido. Una situación no muy buena, la menos indicada para hacer un acto de caridad. Pero lo cierto es que la guerra aún no había llegado y asolado con su pasión arrolladora y destructora el campo de batalla. Sí, dentro de él habitaba algo más que la venganza. Mucho más poderoso, un sentimiento cálido y agradable. Un cosquilleo en el estomago, una sensación emotiva llamada amor, lealtad hacía sus amigos. Porque sí, ya no podía negar que la alianza que había formado con Naruto y Sakura era tremendamente poderosa, incluso más que el odio.

Hablar con Sakura le había liberado. Las ideas parecían fluir con mucha más calma.

El Uchiha menor sabía lo que debía hacer, cómo y cuando debía hacerlo. Madara era inteligente, pero Sasuke lo era mucho más.

…

Dominado por el vértigo, Naruto se precipitó hacía un rincón de las almenas, vaciando todo contenido que se hallara en su estomago. Kabuto no le había dado tregua ni descanso, descargando todo el rencor que había ido acumulando a lo largo del paso del tiempo. Los moratones que teñían su piel de añil eran la más reciente huella de su resentimiento contra el mundo.

-Me has decepcionado Naruto-Kun-dijo el peligris, adoptando una pose despreocupada-. Pensé que el niño que aspiraba a ser Hokage tendría un poco más de resistencia, pero parece que estaba equivocado.

El joven rubio apretó los puños, cargando con todo el peso que aquellas palabras implicaban. Sabía que había cometido no un error, sino muchos, uno detrás de otro, como una cadena interminable. No obstante, no podía conciliar que alguien como Kabuto fuera precisamente quien se lo echara en cara. Él era el menos indicado para criticarle y juzgarle.

Los ojos azules brillaron con estupor, enfocando al objetivo de sus pensamientos.

-Ese niño ya no existe-afirmó.

-Me he dado cuenta, desde el preciso momento en el que te vi de nuevo. Ya no gritas que coronarás sobre tu cabeza el sombrero de Kage . Tampoco que lograrás ganarte el respeto de tu villa.

-¡No me hace falta ser Hokage para ganarme el respeto de la gente!-exclamó el chico, tambaleándose peligrosamente-. No todo se trata de ser o no ser. Si tan solo pudiera cambiar el pasado…

Lo cambiaría. Rectificaría tantos errores, todos y cada uno de ellos…

Pero el pasado no se podía cambiar. Los acontecimientos estaban escritos en el gran libro de la vida, en cada hoja plasmada bajo la tinta de la sangre. Naruto siempre había deseado ser Hokage, ya no le importaba serlo.

-Lo haría y le traería de vuelta a su hogar-proclamó, enfrentando la mirada oscura de su captor-. No me importaría lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo, incluso si eso supusiera renunciar a un sueño en el que ya he dejado de creer…

El ambiente se tensó de pronto. Kabuto había dejado a un lado la ironía y Naruto había apartado la euforia lejos de sí, tomando consciencia de que él estaba secuestrado y de que su captor no quería otra cosa que su muerte. Anhelaba el demonio que habitaba en el interior de su cuerpo.

-Eres un perdedor-murmuró, destilando veneno en cada una de sus silabas-. El tiempo debería haberte enseñado a entender que Sasuke no pertenece a tu lugar.

Y el raciocinio que aún conservaba se esfumó como el más débil vapor. El nombre de su mejor amigo era un tabú prohibido de pronunciar. Le hacía daño saber que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para retenerlo a su lado, fuera de venganzas y mentiras.

A pesar de que sus fuerzas eran escasas no dudó un solo momento. Se abalanzó hacía Kabuto con tal rapidez que el subordinado de Orochimaru no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Ambos chocaron estrepitosamente contra el muro.

Naruto golpeó a Kabuto, Kabuto golpeó a Naruto, mano a mano. El primero con el corazón en la boca, el segundo con la mente fría.

-Sasuke es mi amigo, mi hermano-espetó, eufórico-. Él pertenece a Konoha y aunque él mismo se lo niegue eso es algo que nada ni nadie podrá cambiar.

Kabuto invirtió las posiciones, acorralando a Naruto entre su cuerpo y el muro, donde más allá no había otra cosa que no fuera vacio. Sentía la gravedad tan cerca…

-Parece que olvidas quien está al mando aquí-indicó Kabuto-. Tú eres el secuestrado y yo el secuestrador, no al revés.

Naruto desistió de luchar contra su orgullo. Tenía miedo pero no permitiría que Kabuto lo advirtiese, y es que a pesar de que sabía que nadie sería lo suficientemente veloz para acudir en su ayuda, de que probablemente su vida terminaría a manos de un absurdo, no admitía rendiciones.

-No lo olvido, pero tampoco permitiré que me veas suplicándote clemencia por mi vida. Si vas a matarme hazlo ya.

El peligris sonrió de manera macabra. No entraba en sus planes acabar con la vida de Naruto, al menos no sin antes haber extraído al Kyubi. Pero la actitud del joven ninja no dejaba tregua a ninguna otra posibilidad que no fuera la muerte.

Naruto percibió como sus pies se levantaban ligeramente del suelo. Realmente Kabuto tenía toda la intención de manchar sus manos con su propia sangre. Las imágenes se sucedieron en su mente de forma atronadora.

_-¡Teme!-exclamó un inocente Naruto de doce años, agitando sus manos con despreocupación-. He conseguido al fin caminar sobre el agua. _

_Sasuke, recostado junto al tronco de un árbol, frunció el ceño. _

_-Ya era hora dobe-respondió, sin abandonar su actitud fría e impasible-. Tanto yo como Sakura lo logramos hace meses._

_-¡Idiota!_

_-Imbécil._

_-Superdotado arrogante con aires de afeminado-contraatacó el rubio, ofendido._

_Sasuke entreabrió sus ojos negros, en los cuales brillaba peligrosamente el sharingan._

_-¿Cómo me has llamado?-inquirió, intentando no abalanzarse contra Naruto, en un acto inconsciente._

_-SUPERDOTADO ARROGANTE CON AIRES DE AFEMINADO-gritó-. ¿Me has oído o es necesario que te lo repita otra vez?_

_Sakura, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces decidió intervenir. Confiaba en el autocontrol de Sasuke más no en el de Naruto._

_-SUPERDOT…_

_-Yo no soy afeminado-siseó._

_-Claro que no Sasuke-Kun-asintió la pelirosa, coreando las palabras del Uchiha-. Tú no eres afeminado, tienes un rostro muy bonito y delicado…_

_Naruto emitió una sorda carcajada al aire. _

_El pelinegro, hastiado de la actitud de Sakura, interrumpió su largo discurso acerca de lo excesivamente guapo que era._

_-Basta Sakura-sentenció -. Ya sé que te parezco muy lindo pero yo no soy afeminado, ¿te has parado a pensar en que tu color de pelo sí que lo es?_

_La chica de ojos jade sintió aquel comentario como un vil desprecio e incluso como un insulto. La alegría de Naruto se transformó de pronto en absoluta seriedad._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a despreciar a una mujer, malnacido?_

_-Yo no he despreciado a nadie, dobe-respondió Sasuke, aparentando indiferencia-. No me gusta mentir y no puedes negar que el color de pelo de Sakura es demasiado afeminado._

_El corazón de la niña se rompía lentamente, desprendiéndose en multitud de pedazos._

_-¿Qué hay de malo en ello? -añadió el rubio, dominado por la ira-. Sakura es una mujer, y como mujer que es no importa que su color de pelo sea ROSA. En cambio tú…_

_El menor de los Uchiha observó con interés a su compañero. _

_-¿Te has parado a pensar en lo sedoso que es tu cabello y en el reflejo azulado que adquiere cuando le da el sol?-cuestionó._

_Sasuke evitó llevarse una mano a su pelo azabache para comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de su amigo._

_-¿En lo tersa y suave que es tu piel al tacto? ¿En lo espesas que son las pestañas de tus ojos?_

_-Gilipollas-murmuró Sasuke, intentando buscar un insulto que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para designar a Naruto._

_-Lo que ocurre-continuó-, es que en el fondo te gusta el color de pelo de ella. Me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras de forma disimulada cuando Sakura no se da cuenta._

_-Necesito hacer algo-dijo Sasuke, ignorando el apenas perceptible rubor de sus mejillas._

_-¿Y que es ese algo?-preguntó curioso y divertido-, ¿mirar el cabello de Sakura tal vez?_

_-No-negó el pelinegro, aproximándose hacía Naruto-. Esto._

_Un segundo después Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban tirados en el suelo, propinándose puñetazos de forma mutua. _

_-Deténganse-pidió Sakura, interponiéndose entre ambos chicos. _

_Por supuesto pedirles orden a quienes se encontraban cegados por la rivalidad era demasiado. Sakura recibió un golpe proveniente de Naruto, siendo derribada en el acto._

_Sasuke ensanchó su mirada azabache, impresionado. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Sakura llegara a ser dañada precisamente por Naruto Uzumaki._

_Un nuevo golpe por parte de Sasuke hacía Naruto eliminó la tensión que comenzaba a imperar en el ambiente. _

_-¿Pero qué…?_

_-No se te ocurra volver a ponerle una mano encima usuratonkachi o me encargo personalmente de partirte la cara._

_-No me digas-prosiguió Naruto, con voz divertida-. Tú y yo sabemos que mi intención no era hacerle daño a Sakura-Chan. Es tu culpa que yo lo haya golpeado._

_-¿Pero qué mierda dices pedazo de imbécil?_

_-Además te faltaría recorrer mucho camino como para llegar a partirme mi hermosa cara._

_-Sakura vámonos-dictaminó el moreno._

_-Superdotado arrogante con aires de afeminado tiene miedo-se jactó el rubio, con la diversión brillando en sus orbes azules-. Sabe que nunca podrá ser tan guapo e irresistible como yo._

_-¡Sakura!_

_-Tan malditamente atrayente como yo-prosiguió-. Es consciente de que nunca podrá reír como yo lo hago, de que nunca podrá caminar sin parecer que se ha tragado una tabla de surf…_

_-¡SAKURA HARUNO!_

_-Pero sobre todas las cosas sabe que jamás podrá decirles a los demás que Sakura es su novia, porque Sakura es MÍA._

_-Yo no soy tu novia Naruto-objetó la chica, con un incipiente dolor de cabeza-. Yo solo quiero a una persona…_

_-Sí, como no-respondió-. Ya sé que estás avergonzada y que Sasuke es gay pero…_

_-dobe, ¿quieres que te enseñe una nueva técnica?-preguntó el moreno, en tono amable-. Es una de alto nivel, Kakashi me la enseñó._

_-¿De veras?-cuestionó, sabía que finalmente incluso tú, el genio arrogante afeminado de mi generación acabaría rendido ante mi genialidad, ¿no soy brillante Sakura-Chan?_

_-La técnica se llama Corre lo más rápido que puedas si no quieres que te mate._

_-Vaya nombre más largo que le puso Kakashi a la técnica-comentó Naruto-. Así de genial que debe ser._

_Sakura roló los ojos al cielo, compadeciendose de la estupidez de su compañero._

_Las peores sospechas de Naruto se confirmaron al comprobar que Sasuke le miraba de forma asesina._

_-¿Iba en serio?-preguntó a modo de broma-. Vamos teme, no te pongas así. Que te guste el cabello de Sakura no es nada malo. Ahora que sea mi novia eso si que es malo…_

_Sasuke gruñó._

_-Pero no te pienses que te voy a ceder el puesto. Peleemos como dos hombres por el corazón de la chica-dijo, fingiendo una pose heróica-. Y que gane el mejor, es decir, yo._

De pronto, el vacio y la gravedad de disiparon dejando lugar al dolor. Sí, Naruto había sentido el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase. El lacerante y agudo malestar de su pecho se incrementó.

No sabía si finalmente había caído al vacio, desencadenando el principio del desastre o si por el contrario un ente divino había conseguido rescatarle de las garras de Kabuto.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a ver esos ojos-escuchó.

Naruto se animó a abrir los suyos propios y a comprobar que verdaderamente algo inesperado había ocurrido, cambiando el transcurso de los acontecimientos.

Aunque su salvador se encontraba de espaldas, no le resultó nada difícil reconocerlo.

-El Hokage de Konoha y sus hombres son demasiado lentos. No habrían llegado a tiempo de evitar que me hiciera con el Kyubi. Aunque hayas interrumpido mis planes he de reconocer que es una grata sorpresa volver a verte…

Lo sabía por su cabello ébano ondeante al viento y por el símbolo de su clan, impreso con orgullo en su ropa, bordado a mano diestra, con los colores rojo y blanco gritando uno de los apellidos de linaje más noble en el país del fuego.

-Uchiha Itachi.

…

La cama estaba perfectamente hecha. Los muebles tan limpios y brillantes que relucían a la vista. El aire cargado y tenso, impregnado de la presencia de su dueño, de Madara.

Konan suspiró. Era terriblemente difícil para ella fingir que adulaba al líder de Akatsuki cuando en realidad no hacía más que odiarle en silencio. Desde las sombras, la compañera de Nagato y Yahiko esperaba la oportunidad perfecta. Aquella en la que el fundador del Clan Uchiha no tuviera un nuevo lugar, un nuevo papel desde el que hacer más daño.

Cerró cuidadosamente uno de los cajones de la cómoda, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible. La peliazul sentía con el alma en vilo que en cualquier momento podría llegar a ser descubierta. Pero no le importaba arriesgar su suerte incluso su vida.

No sin con ello conseguía su objetivo. Uno que implicaba una promesa, la esperanza de un nuevo cambio y el cierre de una vieja etapa donde el recuerdo de un Nagato acabado abordaba su mente por completo.

Tenía que hacerlo por él, por su recuerdo y memoria. Además, una persona esperaba ayuda de su parte… y lo cierto es que no podía fallarle, ni a uno ni a otro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó una varonil y cantarina voz.

La chica origami enfrentó a los ojos púrpura de su interlocutor sin miedo alguno. Había advertido su presencia incluso antes de que él se aproximara sigilosamente hacía el cuarto del Uchiha mayor, seguramente con la intención de provocar en ella miedo.

-Estoy haciendo lo que considero que es lo correcto-dictaminó.

Suigetsu bufó, comprendiendo que sus intenciones de asustarla se habían ido por el caño. Cruzó sus brazos, en un claro signo de protesta y aburrimiento.

-No te lo niego-comentó, con el incipiente fantasma de una sonrisa divertida en sus labios-. Deberías tener más cuidado, Madara no se encuentra en la guarida pero fácilmente podría descubrirte si andas husmeando en su habitación como si nada.

Konan no respondió. El interés de Suigetsu por el contrario aumentó.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaría Sasuke?

-Sasuke estaría de acuerdo con todas mis decisiones-repuso Konan-. Él sabe que hago lo mejor para que nuestra alianza no tenga fisuras importantes.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

La mujer observó interrogante al peliblanco, dándole a entender que no había interpretado su pregunta.

-¿Por qué ayudas a Sasuke?, tengo entendido que fuiste tú quien se puso en contacto con él y le ofreciste tu ayuda para llevar a cabo su propósito.

Konan se acercó hacía la ventana, admirando la suavidad de la tela de las cortinas. Sus ojos fríos analizaron el rostro de Suigetsu, sin un ápice de humanidad.

-Lo hago por él y lo hago por mí-confesó.

**Notas de autora: Capitulo 11 terminado. Espero que les haya gustado, sin duda en este capítulo me quedo con el recuerdo de Naruto cuando este está a punto de morir a manos de Kabuto e Itachi aparece para salvarle. Sakura le grita sus cuatro verdades a Sasuke ¿Qué hará este? ¿Seguirá su consejo? ¿Decidirá ayudar a Naruto? ¿Demostrara que aún hay algo bueno en él además de odio y rencor? ¿Qué secreto esconde el pergamino que Hinata ha encontrado? ¿Konan y Sasuke aliados? Espero sus maravillosos comentarios.**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**setsuna17**

**Scarlet-17**

**Lilu the little witch.**

**EdiitH**

**kyo nakamura**

**lucy94msd**

**LIZ**

**Atori-chan**


	12. Cuestión de probabilidades

**El sol cálido, amarillo y radiante había sido borrado del cielo, ocultado bajo una capa de espesas nubes rojas. La guerra había llegado y con ella el desastre y el terror. El miedo se había instalado en el corazón de muchas mujeres. Las armas habían salido a desfilar junto a sus dueños, sus maridos, sus hombres, los que amaban, los que querían y respetaban, cuyos hijos protegidos bajo el amparo de la figura materna lloraban y reclamaban su presencia. Y ella, al igual que todas se lamentaba. Sus pies parecían haber llegado al final de un camino. Una batalla que decidiría toda una existencia. Su amigo y hermano, el amor de su vida, sus compañeros de lucha, todo pendía de un hilo delgado y fino. Solo era consciente de que a pesar del fuego ardiente de la discordia y del mal, el bien siempre triunfaría.**

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capitulo 12**

"**Cuestión de probabilidades"**

Con el porte y la elegancia de un monarca, Madara aterrizó sobre el suelo. Aunque el viaje había resultado ser más rápido y veloz de lo que había calculado, estaba agotado. Después de todo ya no tenía 20 años, no era tan joven como Sasuke para poder desplazarse a la velocidad del viento, como si de una mera ave rapaz se tratase.

La pesada capa de Akatsuki fue azotada brevemente por el viento para a continuación caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, anunciando a todo aquel que osara mirarle a donde pertenecía.

A una organización de asesinos, creada, gestionada, organizada por él mismo. Por Madara Uchiha, un hombre legendario, temido y extremadamente digno de ser admirado.

Adoptando una pose despreocupada analizó el entorno que le rodeaba, considerando si este era lo suficientemente bueno para él. Estupendo. Kabuto no tenía tan mal gusto como había dado por supuesto. Había optado por un lugar alejado, inhóspito y podría decir que casi salvaje. Una torre abandonada cuyas paredes de piedra remota comenzaban a desconcharse, víctima del paso del tiempo, del discurrir de los años.

A excepción de él, que permanecía exactamente igual a cuando poseía juventud y belleza. Su aspecto físico no había mermado siquiera un poco, podía dar cuenta de poseer una salud como pocos. Sin embargo, los años le habían otorgado sabiduría, instinto podría llamarse. Le había concedido la posibilidad de poder ser más poderoso incluso de lo que lo había sido cuando tan solo era un simple mortal, talentoso y lleno de prodigio, pero al fin y al cabo un hombre _humano._

-Naruto morirá a mis manos-susurró de forma tétrica al encapotado cielo-. No a las tuyas.

El fundador del Clan Uchiha no disponía de ninguna habilidad que le permitiera predecir el futuro, de conocer de antemano el destino, a pesar de que pudiera intuir e incluso manipular el mismo. Sabía que a Kabuto no le correspondía hacer lo que a él sí, tan solo eso.

Distinguió murmullos en lo alto. Apenas había logrado conseguir diferenciarlos, suaves, apagados, una advertencia y un aviso claros. Kabuto se encontraba allí y por consiguiente el rubio de ojos azules también.

Y de repente le pareció que todo regresaba a su lugar, cada cosa a su sitio correspondiente. El Kyubi a sus manos, Sasuke a su lado. Correcto y en perfecto orden pensaba.

Sus pasos ágiles y llenos de sigilo se desplazaron a través de la maleza, hacía la entrada de ese torreón abandonado. El polvo y la suciedad recibieron al Uchiha mayor en las más absolutas penumbras. El interior al igual que la fachada externa mostraba a raudales lo que era más que visible: Allí existía vacío y soledad. Algo que Madara odiaba con profunda resistencia.

Las huellas de sus pisadas marcaban un camino de desconsuelo y tristeza a su paso. Las escaleras en caracol le aguardaban como si hubieran esperado su visita de antemano.

Pero no eran ellas quienes captaban la atención del hombre de ojos escarlata. Un simple cuarto, una habitación más. Una que era normal y corriente pero que contenía algo que interesaba a Madara.

El líder de Akatsuki decidió adentrarse en aquel cuarto y observar, con una extraña expresión en su rostro, extrañamente serio, el objeto que había captado poderosamente su interés.

Una cuna, maltrecha, rota. Podía apreciar hasta el más mínimo detalle estético. Fabricada con madera policromada y adornada mediante suntuosos atavíos, no había podido mantenerse indemne a la tragedia que había asolado aquella fortaleza.

Un objeto, un mueble que simbolizaba vida y niñez. Él había residido en una cuna cuando tan solo era un bebé, su hermano Izuna de igual manera lo había hecho.

Izuna, su hermano, su igual y su compañero de lucha…

_-Madara, aún es muy temprano-comentó Izuna, adoptando una mueca de amabilidad y travesura-. Podemos seguir entrenando un poco más…_

_Un joven Madara, de ojos fríos y aspecto arrogante respondió con desdén al gesto de su hermano, recogiendo su instrumental ninja. Estaba cansado, sus ojos ya no eran los mismos que antes. Aún veía, a veces de forma borrosa, otras con más nitidez. Sabía que el Sharingan tenía algo que ver con su incipiente ceguera._

_-Déjalo Izuna-atajó, restándole importancia a la proposición de su hermano-. Acabamos de terminar de entrenar, estoy cansado, me duelen los ojos… No creo que sea tan urgente tu necesidad por entrenar conmigo._

_Izuna se encogió de hombros, indiferente a la brusca reacción del mayor de los Uchiha. Siempre era así, estaba acostumbrado y no tenía mucho más que decir. Madara era frío, arrogante, portentoso, el líder del Clan. Tampoco es como si él pudiera quedarse atrás, el segundo al mando, la mano derecha de Madara. Ambos se habían hecho fuertes entrenando juntos, tanto que en términos de poder se podía decir que eran incluso iguales. _

_Izuna adoraba a su hermano pues tras su fachada fría sabía que existía un hombre sensible, con su carácter y sus defectos, pero era consciente de que padecía y sufría como el resto. Su compañero de juegos incansable. Su familia._

_¿Cómo no quererle después de todo?_

_-Está bien-asintió un poco disconforme-. Hoy estás de malas…_

_Aunque Madara no empleó el poder de sus ojos, su mirada amenazante igualmente consiguió intimidarle. Solo un poco._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó, con un rastro más que evidente de molestia en su voz grave-. Mi humor es el mismo de siempre._

_Izuna negó con la cabeza, mostrando así la disconformidad ante la respuesta de Madara._

_-Puedes engañar a los demás pero a mí no-declaró-. Estas preocupado y la razón es el mangekyuo Sharingan, ¿me equivoco?_

_No, no se equivocaba. Decir preocupado era poco cuando de ello dependía su futuro, el de Izuna… el de todos._

_-Tu visión ha empeorado-afirmó, como si supiera lo que Madara estaba pensando-. Y temes perder tu fama y tu renombre, el liderazgo del Clan. _

_-Eso nunca ocurrirá-espetó Madara, acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano-. No permitiré que nadie que no sea yo gobierne a este Clan. Yo fui el primero en conseguir estos ojos, tengo todo el derecho de poder decir que…_

_-Tranquilo hermano-sosegó Izuna, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Madara-. Lo sé, y es por eso que te digo esto, no utilices demasiado ese poder._

_-No puedo hacer eso-acotó el mayor de los hermanos-. El Sharingan es el poder que caracteriza a los Uchiha…_

_-Puedes quedarte ciego, y lo sabes._

_Indomable y rebelde como Madara lo era, despreció el consejo de Izuna, marchándose del claro, y dejándole con la palabra en los labios. Este último deseó que tal desgracia no llegara a suceder, pues conocía las implicaciones y consecuencias de ello. _

_Pero Madara era un torbellino de fuego y como tal seguía su camino, que estaba muy alejado del suyo propio. No le iba a hacer caso, mucho menos iba a considerar sus objeciones. El poder era todo cuanto le obsesionaba, el mandato de su gente le incitaba a mejorar y ser aún más fuerte de lo que ya lo era._

_Izuna no sabía que años más tarde su hermano fundaría Konoha, que él ya no estaría a su lado para verlo y que por supuesto el destino le tenía deparada a Madara una sórdida y cruel sorpresa. _

Un sonoro grito rompió la armonía de los recuerdos de Madara. Este enfocó su mirada al techo, como si a través de él pudiera finalmente llegar a vislumbrar un atisbo de cielo gris. De todos modos no necesitaba comprobar lo que ya conocía: Ese grito correspondía a un joven muchacho de pelo rubio como el sol y de brillante y blanca sonrisa como la nieve.

…

Gritó.

Su estabilidad y equilibrio no eran del todo buenos, apenas conseguía mantenerse en pie y dar un par de pasos. Quizá influyera en ello que no había comido nada desde el día anterior, que había recibido una inmerecida paliza, que estaba asustado y conmocionado. Todo ello sin olvidar que a pesar de que Itachi Uchiha hubiera llegado en el último momento para salvarle, aún seguía secuestrado.

Observó a Kabuto acercarse a una velocidad sobrehumana hacía su cuerpo, tendido en el suelo, una diana perfecta, un blanco casi idílico.

Su mente trabajaba sin tregua ni descanso. Vislumbraba el final tan cerca…

Itachi se interpuso una vez más entre ambos, entre el malo y el bueno, como siempre. El ecuador de dos mitades, en la frontera que le designaba como gris, aunque a sus espaldas llevara inscrita la palabra traidor.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba. Antes que cualquier otro, defendiéndole, ejerciendo por él, abogando su derecho a vivir.

Kabuto retrocedió, a lo que Itachi consideraba más que un radio aceptable de distancia. El peligris sabía que su enemigo era formidable y que los ojos que enmarcaban su rostro eran sencillamente brillantes.

Naruto jadeó, sintiendo que la dura experiencia empezaba a causarle más que una secuela. Su respiración se tornaba irregular por momentos.

-No consigo entender cómo has podido burlar a Madara-comentó Kabuto, incrédulo-. Realmente siempre te consideré inteligente y astuto, tal y como se espera de un Uchiha.

Naruto observó como los hombros de Itachi se tensaron por un breve instante. A pesar de su fachada calma, la intranquilidad invadió cada uno de los rincones del maltratado corazón del hijo mayor de Fugaku.

-Pero hoy solo puedo afirmar que eres más que eso. Nadie engaña al fundador del clan Uchiha de cualquier forma. O eres más perspicaz que el propio Madara o debes tener mucha suerte, y considerando que esta última no ha marcado tu vida, no me queda nada más que reconocer el mérito de tus actos.

-No quiero obtener con esto ningún nuevo mérito-espetó el pelinegro-. Si estoy aquí es por mi propia voluntad, quiero salvar a Naruto de tus manos sin ningún beneficio de por medio.

-Naruto no es ninguna damisela en apuros que necesite ser salvada-contrarrestó el peligris, divertido-. Ni tu tampoco eres el héroe de esta historia…

-Y tú eres el villano-apuntó Itachi, sin bajar la guardia-, que siempre gana sobre el bueno.

-Así es-asintió, cabeceando afirmativamente-. ¿No gané acaso? ¿No conseguí atraer a Sasuke hacía mi lado?, su vida pudo ser en cierto modo "normal" y yo lo arrastre a las sombras. Aunque tú me facilitaste mucho la labor…

Naruto gruñó, detestando con ansia cada una de las míseras palabras pronunciadas por el hombre de lentes. Su chakra estaba en reservas, sus fuerzas agotadas hasta el extremo, no podía levantarse. No obstante deseaba hacerlo. Solo para demostrarle a ese intento de ser humano, a esa mezcla extraña y confusa, que dejara de decir tantas obscenidades juntas. En su día no pudo hacer nada por detener a su amigo, ahora solo podía pedir que todo aquello acabase pronto.

-Ten por seguro que esa nunca fue mi intención-aseguró Itachi, preparándose para atacar-. Sasuke es mi hermano pequeño, está perdido, pero no pienso permitir que Madara se aproveche de él igual que lo hiciste tú, serpiente rastrera.

Una sonrisa repleta de maldad se dibujó en el rostro de Kabuto, tal como si estuviera pintada bajo el pincel de un gran maestro del arte.

Kabuto se lanzó por segunda vez fieramente hacía Naruto, como un depredador que acecha con sigilo a su presa, como el cazador acosa a la víctima. Itachi, haciendo gala de una velocidad sobrehumana desvió la trayectoria de su ataque.

El subordinado de Orochimaru era consciente de que no debía mirar a los ojos de su oponente mientras que este, exasperado, intentaba rendir al máximo cuando sus habilidades no estaban en la plenitud de su poder. Itachi contra Kabuto. Debería pasar por encima del primogénito de Fugaku para conseguir obtener al Kyubi.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?-preguntó-. Se nota que tus poderes no son los mismos que antes. Has perdido facultades. Quizá ese sea el precio de volver de entre el mundo de los muertos.

-Puede que yo no esté en pleno rendimiento pero tú tampoco-contestó, cansado de su estúpido juego-. Haber absorbido a Orochimaru te está consumiendo por dentro y solo te arrastrará a tu perdición.

-Puede que tengas razón-concedió-. Pero antes de que eso ocurra me haré con el Kyubi, y tú no serás quien para impedírmelo.

Sin preverlo siquiera, Itachi fue empujado contra el suelo con gran violencia y potencia. El peligris tenía por consiguiente el acceso libre a su preciado objetivo.

-¡No!

…

-He encontrado algo Lord Hokage-anunció un Anbu, quien arrodillado junto a un montón de escombros, sin utilidad alguna, reclamaba su presencia.

Un alertado Kakashi se apresuró en acudir a su llamada. Desde que Naruto había desaparecido el ninja copia no había respirado tranquilo ni un solo momento. En parte porque apreciaba a su ruidoso alumno, por otro lado se sentía culpable por no haber sabido protegerlo de la forma adecuada. Y es que en mitad de tiempos tan frágiles y escurridizos como aquellos, Kakashi no esperaba otra amenaza externa que no fuera la de Madara Uchiha. Creía a Kabuto y a Orochimaru como una huella memorable de un pasado lejano. Sin embargo el peligro era más real de lo que había pretendido creer y ahora tanto él como la villa de Konoha pagaba las consecuencias.

-Es de Naruto-confirmó Kakashi, acariciando la áspera tela de color naranja-. Este es el lugar.

El grupo de anbus que rodeaba a Kakashi alzó la vista, observando la torre abandonada, las almenas casi derruidas de la antigua construcción de piedra. Medio obnubilados, temerosos por saber que era lo que había ocurrido allá adentro.

-Kakashi…

-Voy a entrar-anunció, sin rastro de duda en su voz-. Estoy convencido de que tanto Kabuto como Naruto están en el interior de esta torre. No puedo perder más tiempo…

-Yo voy con usted-replicó el osado anbu, dando un paso al frente-. Si Kabuto está aquí como bien ha indicado, necesitará de refuerzos…

-No-negó en rotundo-. Tanto tú como tu escuadrón permaneceréis vigilando los alrededores. Me temo que no soy el único interesado en encontrar a Naruto, y no puedo permitirme más errores, ¿está claro?

-Pero…

-¿Está claro?-inquirió, aumentando el timbre de su voz a uno más grave y áspero-. Es una orden de tu superior, y como tal debes obedecerla.

El anbu, reacio, realizo una leve reverencia ante Kakashi. Estaba en discordia con su decisión pero como un integrante más del escuadrón no podía hacer gran cosa. Solo cumplir con el mandato de Kakashi y acallar sus quejas interiores.

Ignorando el malestar generado, el peligris se internó en el histórico edificio con decisión y coraje. Si Naruto se encontraba en ese torreón, él le encontraría. Costase lo que costase.

El polvo, la suciedad así como el olor a humedad y moho le dieron la bienvenida. Realizando una mueca de desagrado continuó avanzando, guiándose más por su intuición que por cualquier otro factor. El entorno era hostil y apenas dejaba recovecos a la imaginación. Lo que parecía ser una vivienda abandonada, casi en estado de ruinas gritaba por doquier que entre sus paredes había ocurrido una tragedia. Le inspiraba mal presagio y dolor.

Madara continuaba observando la derruida cuna que de un modo extraño le recordaba al hermano que había perdido. Innumerables leyendas relataban que él había sido el responsable de su muerte, que le había matado puesto que el haberle robado los ojos había acabado con su vida en el campo de batalla. Y le recordaba a lo que pronto sería su futuro, de repente un simple trozo de madera se había convertido en el símbolo de todo un porvenir.

Un ruido rompió la armonía de sus pensamientos, un sonido que bien podía parecerse a un par de pasos humanos. Pasos que no correspondían a Kabuto, considerado un estorbo más que un enemigo, mucho menos al joven Uzumaki.

Kakashi se disponía a subir las retorcidas escaleras en caracol cuando algo le detuvo. Un leve cambio en la atmosfera, una presencia diferente. Su único ojo visible dejo aflorar el poder que aguardaba y que había estado reteniendo. El Sharingan.

Todo a su alrededor se hizo mucho más nítido y claro. Las sombras ahora no eran más que míseras brumas y solo una pared le separaba de su inesperado huésped.

Madara, sintiéndose descubierto, se pegó lo más que pudo contra la pared, camuflado bajo el poder que designaba su apellido. Su respectivo Sharingan, siempre activo, giró peligrosamente en su mirada escarlata.

Kakashi escaneó la oscuridad, en busca del intruso. Madara apretó sus puños, enfadado. Su plan de obtener al Kyubi se desmoronaba por segundos.

…

-Sasuke, ¿no te parece que hace demasiado frío?

El menor de los Uchiha rodó los ojos al cielo. Ciertamente el clima no era el más adecuado para estar viajando a través de la floresta con el objeto de conseguir algo que a juicio de Sasuke era una absoluta y certera locura. Probablemente cuando llegaran al lugar indicado, Naruto no se hallará allí, incluso cabría la posibilidad de que hubiera sufrido su destino por adelantado de manos de un ser despreciable como lo era Kabuto. Sasuke pensaba que debía haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, en la guarida de Orochimaru, para su desgracia su maestro y mentor. Pero no existía otra solución que no fuera esa, solo concentrar sus esfuerzos en llegar a tiempo al punto de encuentro a la máxima velocidad posible. Y eso era prácticamente imposible, no cuando Sakura se encontraba a su lado, retrasando sus pasos, parloteando sobre el clima y quien sabe cuantas tonterías más. Tan molesta como siempre.

-¿Y a ti no te parece que hablas demasiado?-contestó mediante una segunda pregunta.

-Esa es la impresión que te da puesto que tú hablas muy poco.

Bendita paciencia. Estaba convencido de que ese valor se había inventado única y exclusivamente para soportar a su compañera de pelo rosa. Cuando abandonó Konoha, abandono a su vez una niña chillona, insoportable, que le adulaba a todas horas, y a quien a pesar de todo ello quería. Pero esa niña había crecido y se había transformado en una mujer hermosa, de rasgos delicados, de enormes ojos jade que le miraban con cariño disfrazado bajo admiración contenida. Pero igual de molesta y exigente.

-¡No hablo porque no tengo ningún buen motivo para hacerlo!-exclamó, sin poder evitar morderse la lengua.

-Pero yo verdaderamente tengo un motivo importante para hablar-repuso, frunciendo el ceño-. Me estoy congelando.

-No tendrías frío si te vistieras correctamente-comentó Sasuke, dejando salir la frustración que cargaba sobre sus hombros-. ¿Somos ninjas no?, debemos vestirnos de forma adecuada para realizar una misión.

Sakura frunció sus labios, aguantándose las ganas de cantarle las cuarenta a Sasuke. Acaso él…

-¿Estás insinuando que no me visto bien?-cuestionó.

Sasuke observó la actitud de la pelirosa para a continuación analizar intensamente la ropa que esta lucía sobre su bien formado cuerpo la cual se reducía a un corto pantalón oscuro y una camiseta roja, de amplio escote.

-Demasiado corto-juzgó, sin dejar de mirar a la chica, logrando ponerla nerviosa-. Ese pantalón deja ver mucho tus piernas, por no hablar de la camiseta…

La joven Kunoichi sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Su control se hallaba a prueba de bombas.

-Deja al descubierto tu cuello y marca tus…

-Cállate Sasuke-espetó Sakura-. Yo me visto correctamente. Mi pantalón no es corto, mi camiseta es perfecta, siempre me he vestido de este modo, ¿acaso quieres que vista como una monja?

Algo parecido a una risa escapó de los labios del moreno, sin que este pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Sakura se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada. Quería que Sasuke riera más a menudo, tal y como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo, pero no a costa de ella.

Sasuke solo podía imaginarse a Sakura vestida de monja y eso le causaba cierta gracia, puesto que los conceptos monja y Sakura no combinaban nada bien.

- Eres muy malo Sasuke-Kun.

Maldita sea, esa mujer quería acabar con su paciencia y buen humor. Le había repetido más de una vez que no le llamara así.

-¿Te hace ilusión llamarme Sasuke-Kun?

Sakura reprimió una incipiente carcajada, sabiendo que con eso solo lograría aumentar la furia de Sasuke. Sabía que le molestaba ese sufijo, no entendía la causa…

-Sí-contestó, logrando que Sasuke arqueara sus cejas de una forma graciosa-. Pero si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo… ¿Sasu-Kun? ¿Sasu-Chan? ¿Sasu…?

Sasuke esperó a que Sakura terminara de hablar, consciente de lo que estaba por venir.

-Sasu…Sama.

Una sonrisa macabra y arrogante se plasmó en su tez de porcelana.

-Ni lo sueñes Uchiha-espetó Sakura, alzando su puño.

-El Sama sonaba mejor-comentó Sasuke, burlón-. Si me hubieras llamado así desde un principio puede que hubiera sido un poco más condescendiente contigo, Sakura.

-En tus mejores fantasías-replicó la pelirosa, acercándose demasiado al pelinegro-. Solo tienes que esperar hasta que sea de noche, lo demás ya es cosa tuya.

Decir que Sasuke Uchiha se había quedado sin palabras era poco para definir el estado en el que se encontraba el pelinegro, una mezcla de mal humor, nervios y confusión.

-¿Estás insinuando que yo tengo fantasías contigo?

-No sé, ¿las tienes Sasuke?-preguntó de forma coqueta.

Y ahí estaba el coqueteo que de una forma u otra estaba presente en todas las conversaciones de ambos.

-¿Y qué pasa si las tuviera? ¿Ocurriría algo?

Sakura se contuvo de añadir nada más, pues estaba segura de que si aquello continuaba podría desembocar en una situación demasiado incómoda.

Sasuke daba gracias a dios que la chica de cabello rosa se hubiera callado, porque últimamente que Sakura hablara era sinónimo de que él lo hiciera también, y nada más que para decir estupideces, peores que las de Naruto.

-Dejando a un lado todo eso-comenzó a decir la chica, en un susurró cargado de dulzura-. Gracias Sasuke.

El pequeño de los Uchiha frunció el ceño, dando a entender que no comprendía porque le daba las gracias. Ese papel le correspondía a él y no a Sakura. Él de hecho se las había dado el día de su partida.

Y el significado de ese gracias solo lo conocía él, y así seguiría siendo. Nadie tenía porque saber que…

-Naruto estaría orgulloso de ti-confesó la pelirosa, emocionada-. Yo también lo estoy, me has demostrado que no estás perdido y que no es tarde para ti…

-Te equivocas-exclamó Sasuke-. Que yo esté ahora aquí no cambia nada…

-Lo cambia todo. Sea por lo que sea que lo has hecho, has salido de ese lugar oscuro y has venido aquí, conmigo, para salvar a tu mejor amigo. Eso demuestra que todavía ninguna venganza ha podido terminar con el viejo Sasuke.

El viejo Sasuke. Él también lo echaba de menos. En la soledad de su oscura habitación, cuando llegaba la noche y encontraba su cama perfectamente arreglada, fría, sin nadie que pudiera armarla de calor y de un sentimiento que siempre había deseado tener, pero que nunca había recibido. Estaba cansado ya de no tener un motivo, por insignificante que fuese, para luchar. Solo Venganza.

Levantó su mirada azabache, topándose con los ojos jade de Sakura en los cuales brillaba el desconcierto y la sorpresa.

Sasuke no necesito que la chica le dijera nada. Después de todo él siempre supo leerla demasiado bien, sin necesidad de palabras.

-No se muevan -pronunció un anbu situándose detrás del pelinegro, alzando sin vacilación su katana-. Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura quedan detenidos por las fuerzas militares de raíz anbu. Serán llevados a Konoha y condenados a muerte por traición.

Sasuke ensanchó sus ojos oscuros, incrédulo. Absteniéndose de resultar demasiado obvio, analizó de reojo a sus nuevos contrincantes. Claramente les superaban en número, y sus poderes no igualaban en términos a los de Madara. Pero esa no era una razón suficiente para subestimarles.

Sasuke sonrió de manera macabra. Sakura secundó al pelinegro, plasmando en su rostro de muñeca de porcelana una terrible sonrisa burlesca y cínica. Después de todo pasar tanto tiempo con Sasuke tenía sus ventajas pero también sus inconvenientes, y unos muy placenteros.

…

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Naruto cerró sus ojos, esperando el golpe de gracia, aquel que acabaría finalmente con su vida. En ese instante Kabuto parecía un astro que eclipsaba toda luz de esperanza, y él tan solo un insignificante insecto al cual aquel hombre loco y psicópata mataría.

No importaba que rezara plegarias, que confiase en la justicia divina. No era realmente relevante que esperase que alguien conocido llegara y matara a Kabuto. Itachi lo había intentado y ahora permanecía inconsciente en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada para evitar que ese individuo se acercara hacía donde él se encontraba.

-Espero que en la otra vida nos volvamos a encontrar Naruto Uzumaki.

Su mano se alzó ligeramente, dispuesta a golpear al muchacho que asustado, se resignó por completo a su suerte. Entonces sucedió.

Kabuto fue apartado con brusquedad de Naruto, y empujado a través de las almenas hacía el vacio. El peligris no consciente del todo de lo que ocurría, intento en vano aferrarse a los brazos de Itachi, que repentinamente recuperado del golpe le apartaba de su objetivo.

A pesar de que sus fuerzas por aferrarse a la vida eran enormes, finalmente las manos de Kabuto resbalaron de su agarre, en medio de un alarido devastador.

Itachi presenció como el peligris se despedía de la vida, estampándose cruelmente contra el suelo. Naruto suspiró, aliviado. Ya no había ninguna amenaza que pudiera atentar contra su vida, a pesar de la extrema debilidad que afectaba a sus constantes vitales.

El cuerpo inerte de Kabuto, rodeado de un gran charco de sangre, se disponía en violentos escorzos sobre la tierra, que tiznada de rojo, dejaba entrever el suceso que había tenido lugar minutos antes.

…

Hiashi estrechó la mano de Koharu y Homura con galante formalidad. Neji observaba dicha despedida con todo lujo de detalles. Desde el momento en que su tío les mintió, tanto a él como a Hinata, algo dentro de su corazón le indicaba que allí estaba sucediendo algo que no era común y que era por ende malo.

Nunca había culpado a su tío de lo sucedido respecto a su padre. En ningún momento le reprochó que aceptara, con frialdad, la propuesta de Hizashi Hyuga de intercambiarse por el líder del Soke.

Pero el hecho de que el patriarca le mintiera, se reuniera en secreto con los altos cargos de Konoha y se encerrara en sí mismo, maquinando quien sabe qué estrategia, solo le conducía a pensar que Hiashi estaba tramando e incluso conspirando contra algo realmente grande.

Su prima no le había confesado lo que las cartas de Ariasu revelaban, tampoco le había pedido saberlo estrictamente. No obstante, el simple acto de esconderlas, en un lugar no accesible a su primogénita indicaba que la relación entre padre e hija, incluso la relación de Hiashi respecto al clan en su conjunto no marchaba bien.

Los ancianos consejeros se marcharon pausadamente, tal y como habían llegado, en régimen de visita. Los tiempos de guerra eran la excusa perfecta para explicar el porqué de su insistente interés por la posición de uno de los clanes más antiguos y poderosos de la hoja.

Neji no era tonto y sabía perfectamente que su tío no era un santo. No cabía añadir nada más.

Hiashi ignoró que su sobrino le miraba con resquemor y duda. Ignoró que este parecía querer decirle con la mirada "lo sé todo" puesto que al fin y al cabo Neji no era nadie. Simplemente un joven ninja, prometedor, portador de unos ojos poderosos pero nada más. El primo perfecto y el hijo orgulloso.

El castaño posó su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Neji, dándole a entender que era imposible enfrentarse a él, revelarse ante el tío que en gran parte fue como un padre, siempre dispuesto.

Un escalofrío un tanto desagradable recorrió la espina dorsal de Neji. Por un solo momento creyó ver en su tío la viva imagen de su progenitor.

**Notas de autora: Capitulo 12 acabado. Sin duda este es otro de mis capítulos favoritos del fic. Todo en él me gusta, desde el recuerdo de Madara a su hermano Izuna hasta la actuación de Kabuto, un personaje un tanto odiable, pero que aún así ha jugado un papel clave en la historia. La escena SasuSaku me encanta; en ella hay coqueteo por donde se mire, surge de una manera espontánea y natural y el papel de Sasuke para que comentar, me parece sencillamente genial, ese "¿Estás insinuando que tengo fantasías contigo?"…**

**Ahora que Kabuto ha muerto, Naruto está libre de todo peligro. Pero aún quedan muchas cosas que suceder. Madara al borde de ser descubierto por Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura enfrentados juntos contra todos los miembros del escuadrón anbu e Itachi… **

**También es palpable que Hiashi trama algo, más allá de que esté aliado con los altos cargos de Konoha. Y Neji se ha dado cuenta pero no puede hacer nada. La llegada de Hinata de su viaje dará respuesta a esta pregunta. **

**Por último solo me falta disculparme por la demora. Sé que me he tardado un poco pero tengo mis buenas razones. He aprobado el curso, y si dios quiere próximamente haré la prueba de acceso para la universidad. Estoy muy feliz y muy contenta, así que espero que esta actualización también logré arrancarles una sonrisa y un review, por qué no.**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**setsuna17**

**lucy94msd**

**Scarlet-17**

**Sicky**

**Lilu the little witch.**

**asukasoad**

**EdiitH**

**Hitorijime**

**kyo nakamura**

**And.Y-Xan**

**Atori-chan**


	13. El perdón

**Estaba decidido a hacerlo por su cuenta, en honor a todas aquellas memorias que habían quedado en el camino. Lo tenía que hacer por sus padres, simplemente. Puede que ya no tuviera ningún sentido seguir con aquella destructora venganza de odio, pero prefería morir con la conciencia en paz y el alma tranquila, para finalmente enfrentarse a su peor enemigo. Desde el principio había estado claro que él no tenía futuro. La redención tan esperada iba a quedar tan solo en un intento funesto, que nunca llegaría a concluir. Y aún así, en un momento tan duro como aquel, moriría por ella, por un beso.**

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capitulo 13**

"**El perdón"**

Tenía prisa, el tiempo transcurría velozmente y tanto él como Sakura sabían que no habría otra oportunidad como aquella para poder acceder hasta Naruto, el ninja de eterna sonrisa. La vida le había enseñado lecciones importantes, y parecía ser ella misma quien ponía, de forma cuidadosa, obstáculos en su camino. Los inconvenientes siempre superaban en mayoría a las ventajas.

-¿De veras?-preguntó Sasuke, escéptico-, ¿y como pensáis hacer eso? ¿Tenéis un sharingan guardado entre las ropas?

Sakura protegida de las fuerzas militares de Konoha tras la figura de Sasuke, gimió de impotencia. Eran demasiados pero no suficientes como para hacerla desistir de su propósito. Salvar a Naruto y nada más.

-Tenemos órdenes expresas de detener a cualquier criminal que aparezca en el libro bingo, y tú Uchiha Sasuke lo estás por si no te habías dado cuenta.

¿Y qué podía hacer un estúpido libro como ese? ¿Frenar al aliado de Madara? ¿A la discípula de la quinta?

Quien creyera que eso verdaderamente pudiera llegar a suceder es que no conocía al joven de ojos negros ni a la chica de cabello rosa. Tanto el uno como el otro eran demasiado… _valientes y obstinados_. Lo que querían lo conseguían, aunque para ello necesitaran años de conciencia y aprendizaje. Una costumbre que habían adquirido del hijo único de Yondaime.

-¿Y donde quedo yo?-preguntó Sakura, interrumpiendo el bien preparado discurso del anbu-. No estoy informada de que yo aparezca en ese libro. No soy una criminal por lo que puedo marcharme de aquí ahora mismo si me lo parece.

Sasuke sintió entonces el peso de la exclusión, ¿acaso estaba intentando salvarse el pellejo y dejarle todo el trabajo a él solo?, no la estaba discutiendo ni mucho menos. Comprendía que quisiera salvar a su amigo. Pero Sasuke era demasiado egoísta como para querer compartir la amistad de Sakura con nadie, aunque ese nadie fuese Naruto Uzumaki.

-No, está claro que no formas parte de ese libro-explicó el anbu, pagado de sí mismo-. Pero acompañas a uno que si aparece en él y eso te convierte de alguna manera en cómplice.

-¿Cómplice de qué?-inquirió la joven pelirosa, al borde de la histeria-. ¿De querer rescatar a mí amigo? ¿De hacer el trabajo que vosotros no hacéis?

-Mira niñita…

-Mira niñito-espetó Sasuke, desenfundado su katana-. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien hablar con la gente y menos con la hipócrita. No te voy a mentir. No tengo intención alguna de irme contigo de paseíto a Konoha, que debe estar plagada de hipócritas como tú. No eres rival para mí y no tengo tiempo que perder. Así que lo mejor que podrías hacer es quitarte de mi camino y del de la chica, y pasarte por el forro las órdenes expresas.

Sakura estaba segura de no haber escuchado a Sasuke jamás hablar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Incluso el anbu estaba impresionado, no se esperaba semejante reacción por parte del hijo menor de Fugaku.

-Lamento no poder complacerte Uchiha-aclamó el subordinado de Kakashi, aún con un leve rastro de sorpresa en sus ademanes-. Las órdenes de un Hokage son algo que uno no debe tomarse a la ligera. Si quieres continuar…

El viento aulló de manera siniestra en un ligero clamor que anunciaba duelo y advertencia. Sakura intento cubrirse sus brazos, el frío la estaba dejando literalmente congelada. En un momento como aquel verdaderamente consideraba replantearse las palabras del moreno sobre su más que adecuada indumentaria.

-Tendrás que hacerlo por encima de mí y de mis compañeros-concluyó, reacio.

Sakura observó detenidamente a Sasuke, intentando encontrar en su cara algún rastro por mínimo que fuese que le delatara. Este se mantenía imperturbable, como si aquellas palabras no hubieran tenido ningún efecto sobre su más que manchada conciencia. Y Sakura sabía que realmente esa noticia no era algo nuevo para él, que Sasuke sabía de antemano las palabras precisas que aquel hombre había pronunciado.

Sin embargo sentía que no todo estaba bien en su fría actitud. Eran sus labios, curvados en una mueca de incomodidad los que no lucían una sonrisa arrogante tan característica de su persona, y eso solo podía transmitirle intranquilidad y desasosiego.

¿Acaso un Uchiha no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para patearle el trasero a un par de ninjas?

-Sakura-susurró, con una voz que le pareció repentinamente grave y ronca-. Prepárate para luchar. Espero que las enseñanzas de Tsunade hayan servido de algo.

Y entonces lo entendió, comprendiendo que el motivo de su incomodidad no era otro que ese. Iban a luchar juntos contra todos ellos, iban a actuar en sincronía. Sakura no había pretendido desde el inicio atacar a las fuerzas del Hokage pues sabía que eso solo haría complicar su situación.

-Te aseguro que esta vez no necesitarás protegerme como antes-habló la pelirosa, decidida a mostrarle cuanto había mejorado-. Tendrás que pedirme ayuda incluso.

Sasuke no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Siempre le había gustado esa faceta de Sakura, que pocas veces salía a la luz pero que cuando lo hacía era capaz de cautivarle, Sakura segura de sí misma y con una confianza enorme en sus capacidades.

El chidori comenzó a brillar peligrosamente en torno a su katana. Sakura se dispuso a acumular chakra en su puño, consiguiendo regalar a sus contrincantes su mirada más amenazante. Tanto Sasuke como la chica sentían en su piel la adrenalina de la emoción, del peligro.

-Atacad.

El trinar de mil pájaros resonó estruendosamente en el lugar mientras que un puño femenino se estampaba contra el suelo, provocando que el escuadrón se aleje fuera de su radio de distancia. Un enorme cráter se abrió en la tierra. Dos ojos negros desviaron su atención hacía la joven que jadeante le miraba, igual de excitada que él.

Tsunade había un hecho un buen trabajo. La presencia de Sakura no solo le reconfortaba, le era útil. Y por un momento deseó tener esa presencia siempre a su lado. La mirada jade brillaba vivamente, y él no podía hacer menos que responderle con la misma intensidad.

Una conexión mágica se había formado entre los dos, y aunque eso no era nada nuevo le gustó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaba en equipo y hasta ese entonces no había entendido cuanto lo había echado de menos.

- sutenkyaku

_A pesar de no tener el sharingan consigo._

…

La buena nueva de que Hiashi quería ver a su primogénita no era nada alentadora. Hinata había regresado de su viaje plenamente satisfecha. No había vuelto con las manos vacías tal y como había llegado a pronosticar. El pergamino que su madre escondió solo para ella había llegado a su poder. Y por primera vez se sentía vencedora sobre su padre, porque ella había conseguido obtener lo que su progenitor tanto ansiaba hallar.

Sabía que el patriarca del Clan Hyuga era rencoroso, que no perdonaba fácilmente las ofensas sufridas. Le iba a costar caro. Hinata había intentado hacerse a la idea de que el precio de su desobediencia resultaría mayor del estimado. Y no estaba equivocada.

Solo quería proteger el pergamino de manos ajenas, salvaguardarlo de todos aquellos que formaran parte de la coalición de su padre. Le había rogado a Neji que lo custodiara. En las manos de su primo dejaba toda una responsabilidad que era enorme para ella.

Ver a su hermana pequeña con una expresión dura y gélida en su rostro, en el cual aún predominaban ciertos rasgos infantiles no era un presagio que le pudiera transmitir ánimo alguno. Hanabi se encontraba situada al lado de Hiashi, en posición firme. Hinata intentó ser cauta y no revelar en demasía sus sentimientos puesto que, al parecer ella era la única persona en aquella habitación grande y espaciosa que se permitía sentir.

Los ojos perla de Hiashi eran como dos pozos de escarcha, turbios e indagadores. Luchar contra ellos era una causa perdida. Hinata era consciente de que, de algún modo, el castaño sabía dónde había estado y que había hecho.

No realizó una respetuosa reverencia, como venía siendo lo indicado. No pronunció el nombre del hombre que le había dado la vida, las reglas, normas sociales y pautas de comportamiento ya no importaban. Solo ellos tres. El padre y las dos hijas. El titán y los dos titanes.

La inmoralidad no tenía cabida en ese momento.

-Me imagino que intuirás el motivo de mi llamada-dictaminó el patriarca.

Hinata no se amilanó. Al fin y al cabo Hiashi sabía tan bien como ella que su viaje no había sido lucrativo ni de placer. Con él había logrado adentrarse un poco más en el pasado de su familia.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones-replicó, cansada de aparentar que le admiraba cuando en el fondo de su alma le guardaba rencor-. Tú sabes donde estuve. No hace falta que sigas aparentando que te importo, al menos un poco.

Hanabi contuvo la respiración. Nunca hubiera imaginado que llegara el día en que su hermana mayor se enfrentara directamente contra Hiashi. Ella no podría hablarle tan irrespetuosamente a su padre, no podría mirarle con la rabia que brillaba en los ojos de la joven de cabello azul marino. Sencillamente no tenía un buen motivo para hacer lo que Hinata si hacía.

¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo en el seno de su familia para que se fragmentara en pedazos de un momento a otro?

-Eres mi hija-dijo Hiashi, en una posición altiva que no agradó en absoluto a su primogénita-. Aunque no lo creas me importas, y es por eso que hago esto. No puedes imaginarte la terrible posición que me ha tocado jugar.

-¿Y es por eso que me mientes?

Hanabi miró interrogante a Hiashi. En su pequeña mente no existía la posibilidad de que su adorado padre pudiera mentir, que fuera una mala persona. Hinata aún se preguntaba cuando todo lo que conocía como bueno había cambiado drásticamente para convertirse en malo.

-Siempre consideré a Hanabi más fuerte que tú, mejor ninja-confesó el castaño con tristeza-. Nadie podía quitarme de la cabeza que mi hija mayor no cumplía todos los requisitos que yo consideraba necesarios para ser considerada la heredera.

El derrumbe y la impotencia de no ser como su padre había deseado que fuese la habían perseguido durante mucho tiempo. La habían atormentado, haciéndole pensar que no valía nada, que había nacido en el lugar y momento equivocados.

-Ninguno de los esfuerzos que yo hacía era suficiente para colmar tu orgullo-afirmó Hinata, deseando salir de ese cuarto que comenzaba a asfixiarla con saña-. Pero ya no me afecta.

-Debería-repuso Hiashi, observando detenidamente a su primogénita-. Tu actitud no me deja más que una salida. Hanabi será de ahora en adelante mi heredera.

Un terrible silencio se extendió por la estancia. Hanabi no estaba menos sorprendida que su hermana. Hinata no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

-Tu hermana desempeñara las funciones que hasta ahora te correspondían por legítimo derecho.

Le había mentido, engañado, afirmado que su madre la había apartado de su lado. Prácticamente le había presentado a Ariasu Hyuga como un monstruo, como una mala madre que no se merecía el amor de su hija bajo ningún pronóstico.

Había echado fuego y leña sobre el recuerdo de una persona que estaba muerta, por obra y gracia de sus manos. El Clan de los ojos blancos siempre se había caracterizado por su noble linaje, por su valor siempre dispuesto al servicio de la aldea que les había amparado. Pero incluso todo ese linaje se reducía a algo inmaterial, que no tenía ningún sentido, ninguna importancia.

Y no contento proclamaba su deseo de destituirla de su rango, de uno que muchos años había llegado a despreciar por el mal trato de Hiashi pero que al fin y al cabo era una seña más de su identidad.

Le había robado a su madre, le había robado sus recuerdos… ¿Qué más quería de ella?

Su vida entera. Quería todo lo que Hinata podía llegar a representar.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-exclamó la chica, ubicándose a tan solo un par de centímetros de su padre-. Yo soy tu heredera, aunque no te guste. Por muy patriarca que seas…

-¿Y tú si puedes meter las narices donde nadie te ha llamado?

-Creo que saber lo que le sucedió a mi madre es un asunto de mi incumbencia-gritó.

-¿De qué está hablando papá?-intervino Hanabi, quien no lograba entender nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Hinata no pensaba callarse, no quería convertirse de nuevo en un juguete de Hiashi, por mucho que la pequeña de los Hyuga se encontrara delante como un testigo más de toda aquella red interminable de mentiras.

-Tengo el pergamino-anunció -. Te confieso que creí que había llegado demasiado tarde. Después de todo tú leíste esas cartas mucho antes que yo, y no me cabe duda de que buscaste ese papel tanto como yo lo hice. La palabra privacidad para ti no significa nada.

Hiashi lamentaba que todo hubiera terminado mal entre él y su hija mayor. Ariasu y su huella imborrable habían destruido todo lazo fraternal existente entre los dos. Incluso después de muerta, su mujer le perseguía incansablemente. El pasado no le dejaba disfrutar en paz del presente.

-Es tu palabra contra la mía. Las autoridades de Konoha no van a creer en el testimonio de una niña insensata. Los altos cargos me respaldan y tengo una indudable reputación… ¿Qué crees que pasará?

Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, pero no lo iba a permitir. No iba a llorar frente al enemigo. Un enemigo que alguna vez le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía.

-Esto se ha acabado Hiashi.

A pesar de todo el carácter de Hinata seguía siendo blando, de naturaleza amable y franca. Debía marcharse de esa habitación y desahogar su pena con Neji, en quien además de un amigo había encontrado un auténtico confesor.

Aunque la joven de ojos perla ya no se encontraba en el lugar, Hiashi golpeó la mesa con fuerza y en una solemne advertencia proclamó:

-Te equivocas, solo acaba de empezar.

…

Estaba convencido de que la presencia poderosa que rondaba el torreón era Madara Uchiha. En anteriores ocasiones había tenido la suerte o la desgracia de cruzarse con el legendario fundador del Clan Uchiha, y en todas ellas había sentido esa misma esencia.

Si Madara estaba en ese lugar, eso solo podía significar que buscaba lo mismo que él. A Naruto. Sus pasos, de forma inconsciente, se dirigieron hacía la habitación contigua. Su único ojo visible no perdió en ningún momento el color rojo sangre.

Allí no había nada que no fueran muebles destruidos y escombros. El Uchiha mayor ya se había marchado, sembrando la duda a su paso. Como siempre había sido.

-Con cuidado Naruto-advirtió Itachi, ayudando al joven rubio a bajar las interminables escaleras de piedra.

Este emitió un sordo quejido al notar como su tobillo dolía como mil agujas. Probablemente se había hecho un esguince. Aunque en comparación con su secuestrador había salido muy bien parado. Kabuto se había estrellado contra las rocas mientras que él apenas había recibido un par de moretones y rasguños, con torcedura de tobillo incluida.

La voz amortiguada de ambos llegó a los oídos de Kakashi.

-Todavía puedo valerme por mí mismo-recalcó Naruto-. No soy un anciano con artritis reumatoide.

Kakashi recorrió la distancia que le separaba de su alumno y del prodigio Uchiha, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Más allá de sus funciones de Hokage, Kakashi no dejaba de ser Kakashi, el ninja copia, el maestro de Naruto. Todo aquel suceso del secuestro le había afectado, y demasiado.

-Me pregunto cómo mi hermano pequeño ha sido capaz de soportarte.

-Tu hermanito es más insoportable que yo mismo, siempre con la palabra venganza en la boca. Creo que en tu familia no le enseñasteis a decir otra cosa.

-¿Cómo supiste que Naruto había sido secuestrado?

Dos ojos negros observaron, con sorpresa, a Kakashi. Naruto miraba a su maestro de igual forma, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Este último fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Kakashi-Sensei?

-Kakashi.

-¿Cómo conseguiste llegar antes que yo?-inquirió, curioso-. Nadie en la aldea estaba informado de esto, solamente Shizune y un par de subordinados de confianza.

-Desde el primer momento noté algo raro en Anko-comentó Itachi, rememorando aquel día en que la falsa jounin llegó a Konoha con la noticia de haber acabado con Orochimaru en la mano-. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando la s_eguí_.

-¿Seguiste a Anko?-preguntó de nuevo, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión-. No puedo creer que Kabuto o lo que fuera no se diera cuenta de que le estabas espiando.

- Anko estaba pagando una generosa cantidad de dinero a un asesino a sueldo.

-¿Un asesino a sueldo?

-Sí, para matarte a ti. Aunque nunca pretendió tal cosa, solamente quería ganarse tu confianza para poder acceder hasta Naruto. Orochimaru quería al Kyubi.

Naruto se estremeció desde su ubicación. El nombre del Sannin solo despertaba en él asco y repulsión. Primero se había llevado a su amigo de su lado, segundo había intentado acabar con su vida y extraerle al biju que habitaba en su interior. Tenía motivos de sobra para detestarle.

-A pesar de que hayas salido de la aldea sin mi permiso-acotó Kakashi-, creo que no mereces ninguna regañina. Debo estarte agradecido.

Itachi relajó sus tensas facciones, al comprobar que Kakashi no estaba dispuesto a reprocharle nada. Sabía que éste actuaría tal y como lo había hecho. Al igual que distinguía la sinceridad de su agradecimiento. Kakashi quería a sus alumnos como si fueran sus propios hijos, a pesar de que lamentablemente dos de ellos no se encontraran a su lado para comprobarlo.

-¡Lord Hokage!

El grito de un anbu acabó con la armonía que se había instalado en el aire, terminando con la tranquilidad que se había apoderado de los tres hombres presentes en aquella torre abandonada.

-¿Qué ha…?

-Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura nos están atacando-murmuró a duras penas, sofocado-. Muchos de nosotros ya han caído.

El demacrado rostro de Naruto finalizó por palidecer completamente. Sus ojos azules, usualmente vivaces y llenos de vida, se opacaron. Sus manos se transformaron en puños, sus fuerzas, agotadas y escasas, se renovaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Itachi sintió que todo y todos a su alrededor habían desaparecido, que flotaba. Desde el primer momento en que había acabado con la vida de toda su estirpe, se juró que protegería a Sasuke de todo mal, que le otorgaría la vida que a él le había sido negada. Pero todo se había torcido. El plan que había ideado, donde él aparecía como un vil criminal y Sasuke como el héroe sufridor se había roto. Por Madara y su palabrería.

Y ahora tan solo estaba a un par de millas de distancia. Podía verlo, podía…

-De acuerdo-aceptó Kakashi, girándose hacía Naruto e Itachi-. Te confió su protección. Sé que lo harás.

Podía hacer algo por él. Verle, hablarle, convencerle de que no estaba solo. Que él le quería. Que Madara le estaba mintiendo, destruyendo su vida, lo bueno que quedaba dentro de su alma.

-No me puedes pedir eso-rebatió Itachi, dolido-. Soy su hermano, tengo que verle.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente. Kakashi debía de estar loco. Llevaba mucho tiempo buscando a su amigo, el suficiente como para contarlo con las manos de los dedos. No estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de encontrarse con él, de intentar convencerle de que el camino que había tomado no era el adecuado. Un tobillo torcido y un nivel bajo de chakra no le iban a frenar.

-Claro que puedo-contradijo Kakashi, adoptando una actitud fiera y seria-. Como tu hokage te ordenó que te quedes aquí. Naruto está débil y me consta que no puede defenderse del todo bien. Sospecho que Madara Uchiha está por aquí cerca, y sabes de sobra lo que eso significa…

Lo lamentaba por Itachi. Comprendía lo que estaba pensando, la necesidad que bullía en su corazón de ver a quien compartía su misma sangre. No quería adoptar el papel de juez malvado e injusto, pero en un contexto como aquel era preciso ser objetivo y no dejarse llevar por las emociones.

-Lo siento.

Y acto seguido emprendió su marcha, sin mirar una sola vez atrás puesto que sabía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría de la decisión tomada. Él mejor que nadie sabía que Sasuke necesitaba con urgencia encontrarse con su hermano. Era consciente, e irónicamente las circunstancias lo impedían una vez más.

…

-¿Crees que la pelirroja esa nos intente envenenar con la comida?-preguntó Sai a un desconfiado Kiba, que de reojo miraba a la única integrante femenina de Taka.

-Si fue capaz de mentirle a su jefe-respondió de manera despectiva-, quien sabe lo que sería capaz de hacernos a nosotros, que somos unos desconocidos.

Karin entrecerró sus ojos carmín, profundamente dolida. Sabía que se lo merecía con creces, que haber engañado a Sasuke como lo hizo era verdaderamente despreciable. Pero la cobardía había podido más que la lealtad y el temor a Madara, ganado por sobre todo lo demás.

Konan imitó a la pelirroja, centrando toda su atención en preparar la comida de ese día. Usualmente se encargaba de ello Madara, o incluso la propia Sakura, pero en su ausencia Karin era la encargada de tal tarea, y Konan la elegida para ayudarle.

-Preferiría comerme un plato preparado por tu amigo Sasuke que por esa mujer-añadió Sai-. Al menos no sabría a engaño, sabría a traición.

Kiba rió con ganas, atrayendo la atención de las dos mujeres presentes, quienes optaron por ignorarles. Konan maldijo internamente ese mal chiste, compadeciéndose de la ignorancia de los dos muchachos, ¿qué era lo les habían contando en Konoha acerca de su antiguo compañero?

Nada bueno desde luego.

Karin apretó con demasiada fuerza el cuchillo que portaba en su mano izquierda. Estaba cansada de soportar los comentarios irónicos de unos y las miradas acusadoras de otros.

-No deberías apretar tanto ese cuchillo, podrías llegar a cortarte-comentó Konan, quien en ningún momento la miró a los ojos, al menos no por más del tiempo estrictamente necesario.

La rehuían. La querían lejos. Era una mentirosa y no merecía perdón ninguno.

La entrada de Suigetsu la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, de sus reproches internos. Maldecía que precisamente él, que también había compartido con ella muchas experiencias cercanas a Sasuke, fuera quien hubiera entrado en esa sala. Y junto a él otra persona relativamente cercana. Juugo.

-¿Está lista la comida?-preguntó el peliblanco, ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de Karin.

Su pasividad no le afectaba tanto como en los primeros días, sórdidos y crueles. Había traicionado la confianza de su grupo después de todo. Y no solo eso, aunque no lo hubiera hecho aposta, había provocado que una persona inocente pagara por sus culpas.

Tragándose todo el orgullo que aún podía quedar en el fondo de su ser, se dirigió hacía la mesa, plato en mano, y lo depositó frente a Suigetsu. La reacción por parte de este no se hizo esperar.

-No creo haber dicho que me sirviera una zorra mentirosa-escupió.

Algo se estrujó dentro de Karin, y el dolor no tardó en aflorar en forma de lágrimas. Suigetsu siempre la había insultado, le había repetido infinidad de veces que era una zorra, pero ninguna como aquella, tan cargada de odio y desprecio. Y no estaba preparada.

Sin demorarse en inventar una excusa, salió precipitadamente de la cocina en dirección a su cuarto. Al menos allí podría desahogarse sin que nadie la viera. Tampoco es como si alguno de los que allí se encontraba fuera a preocuparse por su estado. A nadie le importaba como se sentía, y no había que ser muy observador para darse cuenta de eso.

Sin medir la fuerza que empleaba, Karin cerró la puerta, ocasionando un gran estrépito. Esa misma puerta que acababa de cerrarse fue abierta en sus recuerdos…

_Sasuke la miraba con furia. Los ojos del joven Uchiha nunca habían sido fáciles de leer, para nadie. Muchas veces había comentado con Suigetsu e incluso con Juugo la profundidad de los mismos. Los dos le habían respondido que en efectivo Sasuke tenía una mirada sorprendente, muy difícil de interpretar. Karin estaba de acuerdo con esa acertada deducción puesto que ni una sola vez había comprendido que era lo que gritaban sus ojos, convirtiendo a su líder en una persona prácticamente ilegible. Pero aquella vez se asustó, porque la cólera y la ira eran más que evidentes en ellos._

_Quizá influyera en su estado que le había mentido y engañado, y en el trasfondo de su cobardía, llegaba a comprender como se sentía._

_En ningún momento advirtió que su espalda había chocado contra los gruesos muros de ladrillo y que sus piernas habían empezado a flaquear, como dos flanes. Le tenía miedo y pavor, más que al propio Madara._

_-Yo no quería mentirte-juró, dejando que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro-. Pero no pude evitar hacerlo. Soy una cobarde._

_Sasuke no habló. Se limitó a atravesarla con la mirada, reprochándole en silencio todo lo que no se permitía gritarle, como vendría siendo lo más normal, a los cuatro vientos._

_-¿Me vas a matar?_

_Lo cierto es que si eso hubiera ocurrido en ese preciso instante, no le habría importado mucho. Karin sabía que no solo tendría que enfrentar a Sasuke, sino también a su antepasado. Y eso era mucho peor que lidiar con la decepción de esos ojos negros. Francamente, moriría tarde o temprano. Ya fuera a las manos del primero o del segundo, ¿qué más daba acabar con todo cuanto antes?_

_-No-enjuició calmadamente._

_La sorpresa no tardó en reflejarse en los ojos de la muchacha._

_-¿Por qué no?-se atrevió a cuestionar-. ¿Acaso crees que no lo merezco?_

_-Si lo mereces o no, yo no soy el adecuado para decidirlo-respondió-. Solo sé que no quiero cargar a mis espaldas el peso de una muerte más._

_-¿Se lo vas a decir a Madara?_

_-No-contestó de nuevo._

_No contaba con la compasión de Sasuke porque sabía de antemano que este no era una persona compasiva. Sin embargo, la presencia de Sakura obraba milagros, rompiendo con todo lo que ella daba por supuesto inamovible._

_-Si te vas o te quedas sinceramente no me importa mucho-apuntó-. Pero si lo haces, y te veo hablando de nuevo con Madara te mato. _

_Karin estaba convencida de que si infringía sus condiciones, realmente podría acabar muerta. No obstante, esa no era la última de ellas. Sasuke era muy astuto y sabía que era lo que tenía que decir y cómo hacerlo. _

_-También quiero que le pidas perdón a Sakura._

Perdón. Una palabra bonita, y aún más bonito su significado. Pero no tenía tiempo para pedirle perdón a Sakura. A ella ni a nadie…

Y lo cierto es que pedir perdón la hubiera liberado de una gran carga, bastante pesada y ciertamente merecida.

Karin tomó entre sus manos una gruesa cuerda de esparto, y procedió.

…

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo con mis hombres?

Sakura suspendió su ataque a medio camino, mirando con sorpresa a su maestro. Los anbu también paralizaron su contraataque, imitando a la chica de cabello rosa. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando. Kakashi Hatake en persona. Solo… pero acompañado.

Sasuke contempló de reojo a su ex sensei, con cierto recelo y sospecha. Lo cierto es que su presencia por aquel lugar le extrañaba, a la par que le producía cierta desazón. Por supuesto no se le habían pasado por alto sus palabras…m_is hombres_.

Comprendiendo la magnitud de las mismas, el moreno dejo caer al anbu que sostenía suspendido en el aire al suelo. Sakura pareció entrever el pensamiento del menor de los Uchiha.

-¿Tú eres…?

-Sí, yo soy el nuevo hokage de Konoha.

La afirmación golpeó duramente a Sasuke. Sakura se encontraba estupefacta. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Danzou era hokage de Konoha… ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Cuántas más cosas habían cambiado en su ausencia? ¿Qué habría pasado con Naruto? ¿Kakashi sabría algo de su hiperactivo alumno?

-¿Y Danzou?-acertó a preguntar Sasuke-. ¿Dónde está él?

Kakashi frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que las sospechas de Itachi eran más veraces de lo que en realidad había llegado a creer. Madara no le había contado a Sasuke la verdad. El fundador del Clan Uchiha no había cambiado absolutamente en ningún aspecto. Igual de mentiroso, rencoroso e dominante.

-Danzou está muerto-respondió con alevosía-. Eso debe alegrarte, si no estoy equivocado creo que eras tú quien estaba buscándole para matarle.

No iba a negar que estaba contento. La muerte de ese zarrapastroso solo podía otorgarle cierto consuelo a su desdicha. Él había participado, directa o indirectamente en el asesinato de su familia. Era justo que pagara, aunque curiosamente eso no hubiera sucedido a sus manos.

-Fue tu hermano-confesó, logrando captar la atención del que un día fue su alumno predilecto.

Lo logró. La atención del pequeño Uchiha era solo para él, pudiendo comprobar así lo que venía intuyendo desde un principio.

Su mirada era mucho más humana, menos fría. Y podía afirmar que había menos oscuridad a su alrededor. La causa al parecer tenía un nombre: Sakura.

Y tenía ganas de abrazarlos a los dos. Aún se preguntaba porque se mostraba distante cuando en realidad deseaba decirles que…

_Les estaban esperando en casa_

Aún cuando Madara no se encontraba presente, su recuerdo establecía una línea invisible imposible de sobrepasar.

-¿Qué sabes de mi hermano?

-Itachi está residiendo en Konoha-anunció Kakashi, consiguiendo sorprender aún más a su ex alumno-. Llegó a un acuerdo con los altos cargos, ¿sabías que está ocupando la mansión Uchiha?

Sakura miró a Sasuke, intentando averiguar que estaba sintiendo. Y solo vio un rostro opacado por el horror, ¿por qué siempre era la última en enterarse de todo?

El mundo estaba al revés. Kakashi hokage, Itachi vivo y en Konoha, Naruto secuestrado, Danzou muerto…

¿Qué más podía ocurrir?

-Me duele-se quejó Naruto, arrodillándose y acariciándose el tobillo-. ¡Esto es una mierda!

-Haz un esfuerzo y levántate-ordenó Itachi, apresurado-. Quien sabe cuando volveremos a ver a Sasuke.

-¿Te crees que a mí me hace gracia andar con un tobillo medio roto?-soltó-. Seguro que ahora me tendrán atado a una camilla, con el montón de cosas que yo tengo que hacer.

-Sakura, ya no tienes porque permanecer aquí un minuto más-dijo Kakashi, ofreciéndole su mano a la chica-. Puedes regresar conmigo a Konoha hoy mismo.

La pelirosa suspiró. Había imaginado que Kakashi le diría algo parecido, y ya tenía preparada su respuesta. A pesar de que se moría de ganas de regresar a su hogar, enterarse de todo cuanto había acontecido y abrazar a sus amigos, sabía que no podía abandonar a Sasuke.

Él la necesitaba más que todos ellos. Ella había prometido quedarse a su lado, hasta que recuperara el poder de sus ojos. Tenía un tratamiento que completar y no podía dejarlo a la mitad.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Espero que Sasuke no esté reteniéndote o algo por el estilo.

-Yo no estoy reteniendo a nadie. Sakura está conmigo por propia voluntad. Si no quiere regresar contigo a Konoha deberías preguntarte por qué. Puede que yo no haya hecho las cosas bien pero vosotros tampoco.

Kakashi sonrió, divertido. No había pretendido molestar con ese comentario a Sasuke, solamente cerciorarse de que Sakura realmente estaba convencida de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Itachi.

El hijo mayor de Fugaku no prestaba atención a su rubio acompañante. A lo lejos, su hermano era digno objeto de su interés. Naruto siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, y lo que vio le agradó… y mucho.

Su equipo, su verdadero equipo… incompleto.

-Ahí falto yo-gritó, dispuesto a revelar su presencia, a pesar de que eso le supusiera más tarde una reprimenda de Kakashi.

Quizá fue el grito de Naruto, o simplemente mero instinto. Sasuke le miró, y entonces sintió magia.

Una complicidad que había echado de menos. Una especie de deja vu donde Itachi solo era el hermano mayor, el admirado, el perfecto y Sasuke tan solo el niño que pedía jugar con él una mínima parte de su tiempo.

Naruto quedó extrañamente complacido al comprobar por sus propios medios que tanto Sakura como su mejor amigo se encontraban relativamente bien. Y a pesar de lo extraño que pudiese parecer, con tan solo verles, se conformaba…p_or el momento_.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente al ver a Naruto junto a Itachi, a quien consideraba muerto, pero sano y salvo. Ni rastro de Kabuto, mientras que Kakashi movía resignadamente su cabeza. Creía haber sido claro cuando le dijo a Itachi que no podía dejar de proteger un solo momento a Naruto. Pero jamás le objetó que no lo llevara consigo. Y en el fondo se alegraba de que hubiera sido así.

Extrañamente todos los que se encontraban en aquel claro se sentían completos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La aparición estelar de Madara volvió a separarles en dos bandos, claramente diferenciados.

-Atrás-estableció.

Sasuke y Sakura retrocedieron un par de pasos, sorprendidos por la repentina aparición del que ahora era su "líder". Se notaba claramente que estaba enfadado.

-Así que eras tú-comentó Kakashi, con un tinte desdeñoso en su voz-. Eres inconfundible Uchiha Madara.

-¿Qué haces por estos lugares, Kakashi?-preguntó a su vez, con falsa modestia-. ¿Intentando convencer a mis chicos de que regresen a esa aldea tuya donde abundan los hipócritas?

-No-negó en rotundo, adoptando una expresión extrañamente seria-. No necesito convencerles de nada, yo sé que ellos regresaran, tarde o temprano.

-Eso está por verse.

-No todo siempre te saldrá bien-predijo Kakashi-. Alguna vez fallarás.

Por fortuna, Itachi y Naruto habían tenido el privilegio de ocultarse a tiempo de su enemigo más grande. El hermano de Sasuke no podía quejarse, todo había salido bien dentro de lo que cabía: Naruto había sido salvado, había visto a su hermano, Madara no le había descubierto…

No quería pedir nada más.

Pues era consciente de que a partir de ese momento todo iría mejor y que esa sonrisa que se plasmaba en sus labios nadie se la podría robar.

Nadie-pensó Sasuke.

**Notas de autora: Sí, hará un mes o así que no actualizo. Pero ya explique a que se debe esta tardanza y espero que sepan comprender el por qué. Todavía no tengo los resultados, que espero de todo corazón sean favorables. **

**Respecto al capítulo, estaba claro que Sasuke e Itachi tendrían que encontrarse en algún momento, y finalmente así fue. Con su hermano vivo y la presencia de Sakura a su lado, ¿qué tendrá más peso? ¿la venganza o el amor? Aunque aún para el final falta bastante, es a partir de este punto cuando venganza y amor se igualan, y el chico protagonista entra en un auténtico dilema interno. Pero claro, el encuentro no podía ser muy largo. La llegada de Madara rompe la "magia" del momento.**

**Hay quien ha comentado que le gustaría emparejar a Madara con Konan, Karin o Sakura. Es cierto que Madara está obsesionado con la soledad, con el hecho de quedarse solo, ya que desde la muerte de Izuna no volvió a ser el mismo. Siempre ha estado rodeado por los miembros de Akatsuki, pero él se ha seguido sintiendo solo de todos modos. Sinceramente para este personaje no tengo pensado ese final, uno que creo que sorprenderá y viéndolo desde cierto punto de vista, muy bonito y el que le corresponde. **

**Hiashi ha elegido a Hanabi como su heredera, destituyendo a Hinata. Sé que esta acción tan repentina a mejor no se puede entender pero todo tiene un motivo, y yo no doy puntada sin hilo. En el capítulo 14, el plan de Hiashi saldrá a la luz, y creo también que sorprenderá bastante. **

**La actitud de Karin, lamentable. Pero debía ponerlo, estaba claro que después de destaparse toda su mentira se sentiría culpable y expuesta al rechazo de los demás. Me encantó que una de las condiciones de Sasuke fuera que le pidiera perdón a Sakura. Y aunque este capítulo no tiene mucho romance, se ha centrado más bien en otros aspectos, espero que de igual forma les haya gustado porque a partir de este momento se inicia una nueva etapa en el fic, esta con mucho más romance que la anterior y muchas más sorpresas… ¿Qué sería de la vida sin ellas?**

**Ya saben, cualquier duda me la preguntan. Prometo que de ahora en adelante actualizare más seguido.**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

sakari-akatsuki

sakuritha uchiha

And.Y-Xan

Karina Natsumi

MinakoUchiha

EdiitH

asukasoad

Lilu the little witch.

Hitorijime

Scarlet-17

setsuna17

Atori-chan


	14. Capitulo especial resumen

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo-resumen especial**

**Nota de autora: Pido disculpas a todos los seguidores del fic por la tardanza. La universidad apenas me deja tiempo y me he visto en serias dificultades para poder continuar con mis fics. Sin embargo después de varios meses y tras superar todo el jaleo inicial he vuelto, y por partida doble. Este es un resumen de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, desde el principio hasta el final. Ideal para situarles de nuevo dentro de la historia. Mañana publicaré sin demora el capitulo 14. **

**

* * *

**

-_Amateratsu_-gritó Sasuke.

Lágrimas de sangre se desbordaron de sus ojos negros, los cuales observaban a medio camino entre la satisfacción y el delirio como Danzou era envuelto entre llamaradas de fuego negro. A pesar de que éste intento protegerse con sus brazos su esfuerzo resultó en vano, ardiendo entre las llamas.

-Incluso ha usado el _Susanoo_ y el _Amateratsu_-murmuró Madara, quién observaba expectante la batalla-. Está sobrepasándose probando sus habilidades.

Sasuke analizaba con escrutinio los alrededores. Danzou iba a morir, los altos cargos de Konoha debían pagar. Eso era un hecho.

-¡Detrás de ti!-informó Karin, presa del desconcierto.

…

-¿Acaso no te he dicho que no hables de Itachi?-inquirió irascible.

-Hermanos, aunque vuestros poderes son iguales lo que veis con vuestros ojos es diferente-proclamó serio-. La verdad de Itachi y sus razones no son los suficientemente importantes para ti. Te has dejado llevar por el odio, haciendo que el sacrificio del Clan Uchiha sea en vano.

…

-Hemos perdido el rastro Sakura-informó Kiba apesadumbrado, indicándole a Akamaru que detuviera su correría.

-¡Eso no puede ser!-exclamó irritada-. Estábamos a punto de alcanzarle Kiba.

-Es como si hubiera desaparecido-continuó explicando-. Pareciera que se ha esfumado de repente.

-Sakura-susurró Sai, comprensivo-. Creo que…

-No me importa-espetó ella, interrumpiéndole-. Voy a encontrar a Sasuke aunque sea lo último que haga.

…

-Es inútil-anunció soberbio-. Nada de lo que hagas te servirá contra mí.

No obstante Sasuke ignoró sus palabras. Una bandada de cuervos negros atravesó el campo de batalla, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Danzou estupefacto dio media vuelta.

-No puede ser-siseó, aterrado por completo.

Itachi Uchiha excesivamente enfadado, se mostraba ante sus ojos tal y como lo recordaba en vida. La perfecta imagen de un espectro surgido del más allá, o puede que no tanto.

…

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?

Sai, Kiba y Sakura interrumpieron su plática para observar con profunda desconfianza a aquel que había osado hablar.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestionó la pelirosa suspicaz.

El hombre enmascarado sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, divertido y alegre, respondió.

-Digamos que alguien que conoce a Sasuke.

…

-Te prometo que si aceptas ayudarme te dejaré marchar cuando termines tu trabajo-aseguró mirándola a los ojos-. Te doy mi palabra.

-Sakura no lo hagas. Te está mintiendo-gritó Sai alarmado.

No ya tanto por la poderosa aura que desprendía Madara, sino por la duda reflejada en la mirada de su amiga.

-A fin de cuentas, buscabas desesperadamente a Sasuke ¿no es cierto?

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?-preguntó cediendo-. Nada me garantiza que cumplas lo que has prometido.

Una sonrisa burlesca y altanera adornó sus labios. A

-Tus compañeros pueden venir contigo-comunicó, aparentando sinceridad.

…

-¿Adónde vas?

-A buscar lo que tú no puedes ofrecerme-respondió observando a Sasuke, quién descansaba herido e inconsciente sobre el amplio lecho. Abandonando la habitación en penumbras, Madara pensó que las cosas comenzaban a cambiar. Itachi, de hecho, no entraba en sus planes. Itachi era un inconveniente demasiado trascendental.

…

-Estoy más que convencido de que Kakashi desempeñará su papel a la perfección-aseguró Shikaku, desafiante y circunspecto a bajar la mirada ante los altos cargos de Konoha.

-El hijo de Colmillo Blanco es un buen candidato, no hay duda pero creo que…

-Tsunade estaría de acuerdo en que Hatake fuera su sucesor-insistió el jounin-. La villa no puede estar en mejores manos.

…

-Es por ello que ante la evidente indisposición de Tsunade acepto la oferta. Acepto ocupar el puesto de Hokage.

El Señor Feudal del País del Fuego asintió, conforme a sus palabras.

-Me comprometo a proteger con mi vida a todos los aldeanos. A causa de la amenaza de guerra por parte de Uchiha Madara, no queda otra opción que tomar medidas irreversibles.

-¿Qué sugieres?-preguntó Koharu interesada por vez primera en sus palabras.

-Madara desea ante todo capturar al Hachibi y al Kyubi-anunció frío-. Naruto Uzumaki debe ser protegido, constantemente. Si Uchiha quiere apoderarse del octavo y noveno biju tendrá que enfrentarse a las cinco Grandes naciones ninja.

…

-¿Quién eres?

Aquella era una muy buena pregunta. Lo más sensato y correcto dadas las circunstancias.

Y sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

Decidido se levantó de forma más que precipitada del lecho consiguiendo tan solo con esto tambalearse levemente.

Pudo notar como su acompañante se alarmaba, abandonando su mutismo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó.

Una voz dulce, femenina, suave y dócil. Sí, la había escuchado antes… años atrás.

…

-Sal, sé que estás aquí-gritó seguro-. No voy a permitir que interrumpas los planes de mis amigos.

Una risa seca inundó el sotobosque, llena de amargura y dolor.

-Créeme chico, mi intención no es precisamente esa.

-¿Y cuál es entonces?

Itachi Uchiha herido y golpeado abandonó su escondite, saliendo a la luz del crepúsculo mortecino.

-Necesito tu ayuda-peticionó distante.

Lee tras reconocerle agrandó enormemente sus grandes ojos negros.

-¿Por qué habría de ayudar a un criminal de rango S?

Itachi esbozó una débil sonrisa, para a continuación toser sangre.

-Porque necesito que me lleves a Konoha-dictaminó.

…

-No puedes utilizar tu sharingan-comentó la chica irónica.

Y otra vez su voz. Identica a la de ella, perfectamente igual.

-Solo estoy un poco débil, nada más-respondió tajante y frío.

Necesitaba atrapar a aquel intruso y verle al fin la cara ¿Y si tan solo se trataba de un delirio mental?

No sería nada extraño, como tampoco lo era que su visión empeorara por instantes.

Lamentable-se dijo-.

…

Su túnica de nubes rojas ondeaba al viento, similar a una bandera que anunciaba caos, destrucción y muerte. Madara Uchiha contemplando el horizonte meditaba.

Todo, absolutamente todo estaba saliendo tal y como había planeado. A excepción de una sola cosa: Itachi.

Creía haberle enterrado bajo tierra, completamente muerto. Más sin embargo tal parecía que se había equivocado. Un pequeño error, o quizás no tan pequeño.

Debía tener cuidado. Karin podía hablar, Itachi podía actuar. No le convenía.

-Señor Madara-susurró Zetsu realizando una leve reverencia-, tengo malas noticias.

-¿Qué ocurre, Zetsu?-preguntó aún sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

-Kisame ha fallado en su propósito de capturar al ocho colas-explicó neutro-. Fue decapitado.

-¡oh!-murmuró.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?-se atrevió a preguntar, rompiendo el desagradable silencio.

-No te preocupes lo tengo todo controlado-anunció.

-todo no.

Entonces Madara observó a Zetsu, inseguro.

-Parece que no puede controlar el genio de Sasuke ¿no es así?

…

La joven indecisa retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Por supuesto no contaba con tropezarse. Aquella cortina estaba sin lugar a dudas fuera de lugar.

Y mucho menos esperaba que Sasuke frenara su caída, atrapándola entre sus brazos.

Aquello ocasionó que la cortina acabara desprendiéndose, dejando paso definitivamente a la claridad de la tarde. Y con ella a muchas revelaciones.

Sakura no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos pozos negros, magnéticos y atrayentes. Misteriosos y llenos de secretos.

Sasuke realmente sorprendido no pudo evitar esconder su asombro.

Sakura Haruno sonrojada ante la cercanía de ambos, sencillamente hermosa, se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Su ex compañera de equipo estaba allí a su lado, y con ello al lado del ser que más odiaba Konoha, incluso por encima de sí mismo y todo lo relacionado con ella.

Madara.

…

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-exigió intentando activar su Sharingan, fallando en su propósito.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo de tu furia, Sasuke?-preguntó inalterable.

El pelinegro furioso intentó por todos los medios calmar su ira.

-¿Por qué tengo una ninja medico en mi cuarto?

Madara divertido finalmente se permitió encararle. Jamás antes había presenciado como Sasuke de manera tan fácil y sencilla se permitía perder los estribos. Al parecer había tocado un punto difícil.

-Estás débil, y necesitas cuidados médicos-contestó alegre.

-Yo me encuentro perfectamente -espetó enfadado-. Ella se marcha, ahora mismo.

…

-Naruto-susurró, extrañado-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo-confesó entristecido.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-inquirió Kakashi.

-Tenemos que buscar a Sakura-dijo el rubio con voz apagada-. No quiero que le pase nada malo.

…

-Escúchame Naruto te prometo que yo mismo me encargaré de buscar a Sakura-afirmó Kakashi sincero-. Pero no puedo permitir ni como tu maestro ni como Hokage que corras ese riesgo. No me lo perdonaría jamás.

-¿Me lo prometes?-insistió desconfiado.

-Te lo juro por mi vida-aseguró serio-. Sakura es como una hija para mí.

-Entonces júrame también que me entregarás en mano los archivos secretos del Clan Uchiha.

Kakashi palideció, estupefacto.

-Ese es el motivo de mi visita Lord Hokage.

…

-¿Por qué insistes de éste modo?-inquirió amenizado-. ¿Tanto te importa la chica?

-Solo es una vieja conocida-murmuró molesto-. Nada más.

Madara curioso se cruzó de brazos.

-¿todo esto por una vieja conocida, Sasuke?-preguntó-. Me sorprendes.

…

-Debes estar muy loco o tener mucho arrojo para regresar a la aldea que te vio nacer-insinuó Koharu, impasible.

-Creo que todavía puedo hacer uso lucido de mis facultades mentales.

-Sabes que el regreso a esta villa está prohibido para ti, eres un desertor-acentuó Homura confuso-. ¿Quieres acabar tus últimos días en un calabozo?

-No-respondió cortante-. Y de eso os vais a encargar vosotros.

-¿Yo?-cuestionó Koharu con ironía-. ¿Y por qué habría de hacer tal cosa?

-Porque si no lo hacéis me encargaré de hacer de vuestra vida un autentico infierno-confesó-. Y no tendré ningún reparo en hacerlo, os los aseguro.

-¿Qué pretendes Uchiha?-preguntó Koharu recelosa.

Itachi suspiró, profundamente. Debía haberlo imaginado.

-Solo proteger a lo que más quiero-murmuró abatido.

_Tan solo ser un buen hermano para Sasuke._

...

-Hinata-Sama.

Sorprendida, frenó su caminar.

Neji se encontraba diez pasos atrás de ella susurrando su nombre, apurado.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Venga-dijo.

Hinata obedeció su orden, intrigada. Haciendo gala de su agudeza se acomodó tras el joven Hyuga, observando lo que éste último parecía contemplar con tanto ahínco.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestionó confundida-. Es mi padre.

Neji le indicó mediante señas que guardara silencio.

Hiashi Hyuga paralizado e imperturbable aguardaba pacientemente en mitad del gran jardín.

Pronto un Anbu llegó. Y sin preámbulo alguno entregó una carta al patriarca del Clan Hyuga.

Este, apresurado, rasgó el sobre con clara impaciencia y leyó su contenido.

-Maldición-gritó enfadado.

Hinata y Neji asombrados se miraron entre sí.

Por el contrario Hiashi abandonó el lugar sin percatarse de la presencia de su primogénita y de su sobrino.

…

-¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que sucedería si decidieras terminar tu venganza?-cuestionó.

Sasuke le miró instándole a continuar.

-Konoha entera defendería, quisiera o no, al objeto de tu venganza. Incluida ella.

El silencio se hizo presente. La verdad era esa tal y como Madara la había dicho.

-¿la matarías a ella también?

¿Por qué de repente Madara parecía tan interesado en su vida? ¿Y qué demonios le importaba a él si era capaz o no de dañar a Sakura?

-Haría lo que fuese necesario para realizarla incluso si eso supone matar a quien sea, incluida ella-espetó.

…

-¿Por qué Sasuke?-indagó la chica, afligida-. ¿Ni siquiera vas a responder a mi pregunta?

-No tengo porque hacerlo, tus preguntas me aburren-contestó alejándose de la pelirosa-. Lo mejor que podrías hacer es marcharte por dónde has venido y seguir lamentándote como la niña tonta que eres.

Sakura suspiró, fastidiada.

-Muy bien. Si no me respondes hoy lo harás mañana el mes que viene o el próximo año. Pero me vas a responder.

Sasuke frenó sus pasos. Realmente era cabezota. Demasiado.

Apretó sus puños.

-Como quieras-respondió retomando sus pasos.

…

-Bien-dijo Madara satisfecho-. Eso ha sonado muy convincente.

El Uchiha regresó a su posición inicial dejando a Sasuke completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-deberías plantearte pues la razón por la que insistes en protegerla de esa forma-susurró, admirando la belleza de la pálida luna.

…

Sasuke creo que esto no está bien-opinó Juugo poniendo todo su empeño en preparar la mezcla.

-Me importa muy poco si esto está bien o no-siseó el moreno, terriblemente enfadado.

-Pero pienso que es por ende nada ético y moral-expuso angustiado.

-Hace tiempo que sobrepasé los límites de la ética y la moral, así que me importa poco lo que opines Juugo-espetó.

El gigante incomodo prosiguió su tarea, diluyendo los pétalos de amapola en el agua hirviendo.

Estaba sorprendentemente pasmado; pues nunca había entrado en sus planes preparar un somnífero, más si esa orden provenía de su jefe, concretamente de Sasuke.

-Aún así es demasiado arriesgado-comentó, intentando prepararlo de la mejor forma posible-. ¿Y si se da cuenta?

-Procura que no lo haga-advirtió amenazante.

…

Notaba el cuerpo pesado, terriblemente cansado.

Algo no muy común en él a pesar de que su forma física tuviera mucho que envidiar a la de tiempos pasados.

Sabía delicioso, dulce pero a la vez amargo, realmente una mezcla suculenta única.

Y entonces con la imagen de Itachi en sus pensamientos, Madara cayó sumido en un profundo sueño.

A su lado una vacía taza de té reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche.

…

-¿Has drogado a Madara?-cuestionó incrédula-. ¿Te dije antes en algún momento que estás como una cabra?

-Era la única forma posible para que pudieras escapar de aquí-espetó, intentando con escaso éxito no levantar demasiado la voz.

-Creí que te había quedado más que claro que no pienso marcharme-aseguró Sakura, desafiante, llena de valor y fortaleza.

-Yo también pensé que te había quedado claro que no pienso permitir tal cosa.

…

-No estoy preocupado por ti-espetó frío-. Simplemente me das lástima.

Y lo siguiente que Sasuke sintió fue una dolorosa bofetada en pleno rostro, y guardó silencio, pues muy en el fondo sabía que se la tenía bastante merecida.

…

-¿Por qué te uniste a Akatsuki?-cuestionó dolida.

El moreno dudó. Sabía que no estaba obligado a darle una respuesta, pero lo cierto es que no podía negarse a nada que ella le pidiera. Incluso si eso suponía mentir.

Era algo que por inercia, quisiera o no, consideraba inevitable.

-Por poder.

Sakura entristecida le dio la espalda, alejándose del pelinegro quien conmocionado no podía evitar apartar la vista de la muchacha, sintiéndose extrañamente mal.

-No te preocupes Sasuke; ya no voy a molestarte más.

…

-Madara-San.

-Conmigo no te andes con remilgos, espero que no hayas abierto la boca-advirtió agarrándola del brazo.

-No, claro que no-respondió intentando liberarse de éste último-. Sasuke no sabe nada.

-Ni lo debe saber nunca-afirmó cortante-. ¿Has visto a la chica de pelo rosa?; necesito hablar con ella.

-No creo que pueda hablar mucho, ella y sus compañeros se fueron…

-¿Qué?-prorrumpió Madara, incrédulo-. ¡Repite lo que has dicho!

Karin comprendiendo que había hablado demás se alejó, fuera del alcance de Madara.

-No dije nada.

Madara no insistió. Por el contrario Juugo comprendió que el Uchiha lo sabía todo, de principio a fin, gracias a Karin.

Furibundo Madara se marchó del lugar a paso apresurado, y con la traición escrita en su mirada.

-¿Pero qué has hecho?

-Yo no quería, lo juro-se apresuró a decir nerviosa-. Se me escapó…

-Ahora Madara sabe que Sasuke planeó drogarle para que esa chica de Konoha pudiera escapar; y sabrá si es que todavía no que yo le ayude, y después irá a por ti-espetó enfadado.

-Juugo, ¿Por qué pareces querer matar a la Zanahoria?-preguntó Suigetsu irrumpiendo en la sala con expresión divertida-. No me digas que intento llevarte al huerto.

La única respuesta que recibió fue dos miradas cargadas de miedo y terror.

…

Sakura acunaba entre sus brazos a un inconsciente Sasuke en cuyo rostro aún podían notarse leves rastros de dolor. Ella sumamente tranquila, acariciaba sus cabellos negros con ternura.

-Madara-San…

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día?-cuestionó sin preocuparse por mostrarse amable.

Sakura le observó, enfrentando la mirada del Uchiha sin miedo alguno.

-Estuve en mi cuarto, encerrada-mintió esforzándose por parecer tranquila y relajada-. Necesitaba llegar a una conclusión acerca de lo que le ocurre a Sasuke.

-¿Y la has encontrado?

Sakura suspiró.

Claro que lo había hecho, y ciertamente se había asustado al encontrarse al pelinegro tirado en el suelo de su habitación, gritando de dolor, mortalmente pálido y llamando entre delirios, a su hermano y a ella.

-Sí-dijo-. Creo que mañana mismo podremos empezar con el tratamiento.

…

-Ayer cuando Neji-Nisan y yo paseábamos por el jardín-alegó nerviosa-, vimos como ese Anbu le entregaba un sobre…

Neji abandonó su sopa de miso, analizando la reacción de su tío la cual era sobretodo demasiado sospechosa.

-Nada grave, algo sin importancia-contestó Hiashi despreocupado-. Deberías inquietarte más por entrenar y hacerte más fuerte Hinata.

La joven apenada ante el comentario de su padre, no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza.

¿Por qué nunca nada de lo que hacía era suficiente para él?

Sabía que no era la Kunoichi más fuerte y poderosa de la hoja, pero su esfuerzo y valor la habían llevado más lejos de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.

Neji, desconfiado, se aventuró a indagar en el tema de forma más que cautelosa.

-De ese modo no le importaría contarnos que fue lo que contaba esa carta-anunció serio-, a fin de cuentas, no es nada importante.

Hiashi miró a Neji desafiante. Y para su sorpresa descubrió que el joven castaño le observaba igual, o incluso más retador que él mismo.

-Por supuesto-afirmó astuto-. Kakashi ha decidido informarme acerca de la situación que vive la aldea. Debemos estar preparados para la guerra, el clan Hyuga debe hacer todo lo que esté en su mano, servicial a Konoha.

…

-Claro, es nuestro deber Hiashi-Sama-susurró Neji receloso-. Y queremos hacerlo porque así lo deseamos-añadió.

…

-Bien sabes que Madara pudo haber dicho la verdad…

¿La verdad? ¿La suya o la de Sasuke?

-Como también perfectamente pudo haber mentido.

Quería saberlo, fuera cual fuera la respuesta. Porque en el fondo necesitaba creer que todavía no todo estaba perdido y que existía una mínima posibilidad.

Kakashi no parecía pensar diferente.

-Sí lo estoy-afirmó seguro de sus palabras-. No quiero más mentiras.

-Entonces abre esa carpeta y lee su contenido-dictaminó Kakashi emocionado.

Naruto la abrió desvelando a la luz de la mañana aquellos párrafos celados y guardados bajo llave. La verdad sobre un clan rodeado de misterio, de los pies a la cabeza.

Intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos comenzó a leer todas y cada una de aquellas palabras, intentando comprender hasta el más intrínseco detalle.

Kakashi entretanto vigilaba escrutadoramente los alrededores, puesto que a pesar de encontrarse en la casa de su alumno no podía bajar la guardia.

_Los Uchiha planean dar un golpe de estado_

Naruto apretó con demasiada fuerza el papel, ocasionando que este se arrugara.

_Los altos mandos de Konoha ordenan al doble espía Uchiha Itachi la matanza de su clan_

Y después de todo…

_Sin embargo, no puede evitar dejar a su hermano pequeño con vida_

Naruto cerró la carpeta, conmocionado, pues ahora entendía un poco mejor las razones de quien él a pesar de todo consideraba su hermano.

-¿Y bien?-inquirió Kakashi dominado por los nervios.

…

Estaba cerca, lo sentía, lo notaba después de tanto tiempo.

Y no es que deseara verle la cara de nuevo, claro que no. Simplemente era su deber y obligación acabar con él, con el reflejo del que un día fue su maestro.

Anko Mitarashi detuvo sus pasos, por completo convencida de que no tenía miedo.

Pues no por nada había sido enviada para luchar contra él, contra Orochimaru o quizás tan solo contra Kabuto.

-_Sei'ei Jashu_-susurró observando la espalda de su oponente.

Cinco grandes serpientes se deslizaron a excesiva velocidad contra el encapuchado, quien no produjo movimiento alguno ante el ataque.

Anko sonrió satisfecha.

Su rival ya atrapado entre reptiles, habló de forma más que sibilante.

-No has cambiado nada Anko-pronunció, sonriente.

…

De sus labios solo brotó una palabra, un nombre responsable de todo lo ocurrido, responsable de la desgracia de Sasuke, responsable de que él no tuviera una familia, responsable de todo.

-Madara.

…

-¿Quiere que le ayude con estas cartas?-preguntó disponiéndose a recogerlas.

Hiashi intento impedirlo, obteniendo como resultado que los sobres se desparramaran por toda la habitación.

-Mira lo que has hecho-reprochó el castaño observando el desastre que la fémina había ocasionado.

-Lo siento-murmuró apenada, recogiendo los amarillentos sobres de forma apresurada.

Hiashi cuyo enfado iba en aumento, optó por ayudar aunque realmente no tuviera una razón para ello a su fiel sirvienta.

Ésta le entrego en mano las cartas que de un modo casi obsesivo guardaba a ojos de su familia y de todos.

-Permiso-dijo la sirvienta retirándose de la vista de su jefe.

Hiashi tras guardar las cartas en su correspondiente lugar, bajo llave, salió de la regia habitación tras los pasos de la criada.

…

Fue entonces cuando la vio, casi oculta a la vista, bajo la cama.

Una carta.

Hinata había recibido una sólida y estricta educación, basada en el respeto y la integridad.

Tomó entre sus esbeltas y pálidas manos el roído y viejo sobre extraviado.

Pero el saber que aquella carta llevaba escrita el nombre de su madre en el dorso rompía con todos los esquemas existentes.

_Hiashi no sabes cuánto lamento esto, pero no puedo callar por más tiempo. Sé que me pediste, más bien rogaste, que no dijera nada a nadie. Me parece injusto. Los sentimientos que tengo hacía ti no pueden ser suficientes para callar, lo hago por nuestra hija sobre todo, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, de los errores míos y de los tuyos. Quiero lo mejor para ella, para nuestra única hija y es por eso que estoy dispuesta a llegar hasta el final. No es fácil ocultarle a una niña de tres años que su padre renunció a ella, y a su madre. Más difícil aún es confesarle que las obligó a vivir en el anonimato y la miseria. Perdóname Hiashi, te ruego que lo hagas. No me guardes rencor por ello, le estoy haciendo un favor a Konoha y a mi amada hija Hinata._

La ojiperla conmocionada ante lo que acababa de descubrir solo atinó a correr, a escapar de aquel lugar que de repente parecía querer con ahínco asfixiarla, ahogarla, como una cárcel de hierro que le negaba el derecho a respirar.

…

-Has mejorado mucho Anko-promulgó el encapuchado, dispuesto a continuar con la pelea que ambos habían iniciado-. Pero no lo suficiente para llegar a derrotarme.

La hermosa jounin entrecerró sus fríos ojos irises, dispuesta a comprobarle que estaba con creces muy equivocado.

-Te equivocas-exclamó Anko aún sin bajar la guardia-. Soy para alguien como tú suficientemente buena.

…

-_Sōja Sōsai no jutsu_

Dos enormes serpientes rodearon a Anko y a su enemigo de forma asfixiante, estrujándolos con vigor, letalmente.

-No puedes usar ésta técnica, está prohibida-alegó escéptico-. ¿Planeas suicidarte acaso?

-Lo haré si eso es necesario para matarte.

…

-Tonterías-espetó salvando la distancia que les separaba, a ambos-. Quiero que me expliques que endemoniado poder me otorgaste antes de tu supuesta muerte.

Kakashi no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar de forma ansiosa la respuesta del genio Uchiha. Naruto impaciente, bufó exasperado.

La gente que paseaba por la calles de la villa se detuvieron, cuchicheando a su alrededor.

Itachi sonrió.

…

-Llegas tarde-dijo en un tono de voz lo suficientemente audible.

Naruto a sus espaldas apretaba los puños, irritado.

-Tuve un asunto inesperado que atender-explicó el rubio solemne.

-Como ha pasado el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando erais niños tú, mi hermano, esa chica pelirosa; ahora ya nada es lo mismo, cuanto han cambiado las cosas…

-No he venido aquí para escuchar tus remembranzas-espetó Naruto decidido a obtener su respuesta-. Quiero saber que poder me diste.

Itachi respiró hondo enfrentando cara a cara al chico en el que había depositado todas sus esperanzas.

-El poder que te di es uno que estuve desarrollando casi a lo largo de toda mi vida…

Naruto agrandó sus ojos azules impresionado.

-y es con diferencia el único poder que te proporcionará la necesaria fuerza para hacerle frente a Uchiha Madara.

-¿Uchiha Madara?-cuestionó sorprendido-. ¿Qué tiene que ver…?

-Sí quieres salvar a mi hermano de la oscuridad en la que ha vivido toda su existencia me temo que solo podrás hacerlo por encima del cadáver de ese hombre.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sin comprender la causa de ese hecho-. ¿Qué quiere Madara de tu hermano?

Itachi suspiró, frustrado.

-Madara es un hombre rencoroso, nunca olvida. Konoha y su propio Clan le dieron la espalda, y él eso jamás lo perdonó del todo. Sasuke es su perfecta arma contra la villa, y es el camino más rápido y sencillo para llegar a ti.

-pero…

-Este es el único poder que te permitirá matar a Madara-afirmó Itachi seguro-. Y lo mismo que un día el me ayudó a completar la tarea que me fue asignada…

Naruto supo que se estaba refiriendo a la masacre, el brillo de dolor en su mirada era más que evidente.

-Hoy te pido que me dejes ayudarte a destruirle, esto es lo último que puedo hacer ya por mi hermano.

Naruto sintió un leve escalofrío, el vello de su piel se había erizado. Tenía frío…

Y si no fuera porque él no creía en los fantasmas hubiera jurado en ese mismo instante que Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha se encontraban en la sala junto a ellos dos, orgullosos de su hijo mayor, de su sacrificio, y de su valor.

…

-¿Estás listo Sasuke?

-No pienso hacerme ninguna revisión, es más no pienso someterme a ese estúpido tratamiento-dictaminó observando disimuladamente a su pelirosa compañera.

-Eres peor que un niño-afirmó convencida-. He vuelto, es un hecho, y no pienso marcharme; no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso.

-Siempre tan molesta-murmuró resentido.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a drogar a Madara?-preguntó curiosa-. Deberías estarme agradecido de que regresase, ese hombre parecía querer matarte, quizás se enteró…

-Ese hombre no me hubiera hecho nada-espetó irritado-. Le conviene tenerme de su parte.

-Excelente Sasuke-exclamó Sakura-. Cada día me sorprendes más.

El pelinegro cuya irritación iba en aumento inspiró hondo, intentando relajarse. El hecho es que la palabra relajante era incompatible con la palabra Sakura.

-quítate la camisa-ordenó ella tomando un fonendoscopio entre sus manos.

…

-No-negó decidido-. No pienso quitarme la camisa ni ninguna otra prenda que cubra cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que te la quite yo?

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo?-preguntó arrogante.

Sakura rodó los ojos al cielo, exhausta, tratar con Sasuke la dejaba literalmente agotada.

-Si creer eso incrementa tu colosal orgullo adelante.

Sasuke continuó sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa del rostro.

-¿O es que te da vergüenza?

El pelinegro mudo de la impresión alzó su negra mirada, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Te da vergüenza quitarte la ropa ante mí?-cuestionó divertida-. Naruto no se niega cuando se lo pido, nunca pensé que tuvieras…

-Sí querías verme ligero de ropa haberlo pedido antes-proclamó deshaciéndose de la prenda.

…

Las lágrimas resbalaban libremente por su rostro de porcelana. Con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos Hinata sollozaba perdida en su propio dolor, agazapada, como si temiera que alguien pudiese hacerle daño. Esa imagen le rompió el corazón a Naruto en dos pues el dolor de la chica se podía palpar hasta en la atmosfera, triste y tensa. Y por primera vez algo se removió dentro de él, una confesión, una batalla, la invasión a Konoha…

Sigiloso se sentó al lado de la peliazul que desconsolada no había advertido su presencia. O si lo había hecho realmente no parecía importarle demasiado. Y la observó profundamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, y sintió que tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que todo iba a estar bien, de animarla como lo hizo cuando eran pequeños.

Hinata escondida entre un velo de tristeza no podía evitar llorar. La impotencia y la frustración le rompían el alma pues acababa de descubrir que toda su vida había sido una completa mentira. Hiashi la había engañado cruelmente.

Algo llamado rencor comenzaba a instalarse en su corazón, y no quería. Sabía que eso no podía traer nada bueno. Y lo cierto es que aquella carta había destrozado todo en cuanto ella creía.

-Hinata.

Sorprendida se permitió levantar su perla mirada, y entonces las cristalinas aguas del río le mostraron el reflejo de Naruto sentado a su lado.

Hinata no deseaba mirarle, con miedo a encontrar lástima o pena.

-Hinata-Chan…

Y no pudo soportarlo más. Se lanzó hacía los brazos de Naruto quien en un acto reflejo la acogió en su regazo, abrazándola con fuerza.

-No quiero volver a casa-sollozó Hinata aferrando la chaqueta naranja del joven ninja-. Naruto, por favor…

-Tranquila-susurró Naruto sin deshacer el abrazo-. Necesito que me cuentes que es lo que te pasa…

-Y…yo… no puedo Naruto-susurró con la respiración entrecortada-. Hiashi…

Escuchó la muda queja de la chica, interesado. No comprendía que podía haberla herido de ese modo.

_Hiashi me mintió toda la vida_

…

-Naruto-Kun por favor no abras esa puerta-rogó Hinata aferrándose a las ropas del muchacho-. No quiero que mi padre…

-Tranquila Hinata-Chan-aseguró Naruto apartándola de forma suave-. No pienso permitir que te haga daño, lo prometo.

…

-Tienes el pulso acelerado.

Sasuke asustado deshizo el contacto, alejándose lo más posible de Sakura.

-¿Qué haces Sasuke? Si no te estás quieto, yo…

-Déjame en paz Sakura. Te prohíbo que me toques.

-Me es imposible llevar a cabo la revisión sino te toco-espetó aburrida-. Vuelve aquí, Sasuke.

…

-¿Por qué haces esto?, podrías estar en Konoha tranquila, sin problemas…

-Porque me importas demasiado-confesó emocionada-, y no tienes idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer con tal de ver en ti una sonrisa sincera.

Sakura intentó retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos jade, lo cierto es que decir eso le había costado un mundo. Sasuke era su mayor debilidad, siempre lo había sido y aunque se negara a aceptarlo aún lo era.

Sintió como Sasuke envolvía sus brazos en su cintura y la apegaba a su cuerpo acortando la poca distancia que les separaba. Extrañamente Sasuke por primera vez la estaba abrazando.

…

-Ella no quiere verte-aclaró Naruto haciéndole frente-. Sabe la verdad, que le mentiste y que su madre…

-Las cosas no son lo que parecen-repuso Hiashi cortante-. Sé que Hinata leyó la carta, y quiero explicarle la verdad.

Naruto calló notando la duda y la incertidumbre en la mirada del hombre. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hinata coreó sus pensamientos.

-No necesit…to que me cuente nada-gritó, las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos de manera abundante-. Ya lo hizo un papel por ti.

-Tu madre me abandonó, y te llevó con ella-dijo Hiashi rompiendo su máscara de hielo-. Yo no podía soportarlo, era demasiado.

-¡Mientes!-exclamó Hinata sorprendiendo a Naruto-. Ella se sentía mal porque tú la obligabas a callar no sé qué secreto. Tú la obligaste a vivir separada de ti.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos. ¿En verdad Hiashi había hecho todo eso?

-No tengo porque aguantar todo esto.

Y entonces aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hiashi agarró a Hinata, ella lloró, su propio padre le estaba haciendo daño.

Naruto no se pudo contener. No sabía si por que consideraba injusto que Hinata estuviera sufriendo o por el simple hecho de verla sufrir.

Antes de que fuera consciente de ello su mano se convirtió en puño y lo golpeó. Hiashi sorprendido por el acto de Naruto, se alejó varios metros atrás con la confusión pintada en su rostro.

-¡No la toques!-exclamó, su voz denotaba furia.

Hinata no pudo evitar evocar el día en que Pein atacó Konoha. Naruto estaba igual o más furioso que entonces.

-Uzumaki Naruto no te metas en lo que no te importa-advirtió Hiashi enfadado-. Es mi hija, tengo derecho sobre ella. Así que apártate.

-¡No!-gritó alentando a que Hinata entrará en el interior de la casa-. No lo haré.

Hiashi apretó los dientes. El chico del Kyubi estaba empezando a molestarle y de hecho resultaba un importante conveniente a la hora de explicarle a su hija la verdad.

-Lo haré cuando usted esté preparado para darle la cara a su hija no como un padre, si no como un hombre arrepentido.

Claramente la respuesta del rubio sorprendió a Hiashi, mucho más a Hinata quien no conseguía hilvanar sus pensamientos del todo bien.

El pelicastaño accedió.

…

-Kakashi-Sama.

-¿Sí?-preguntó sin verse en la necesidad de abrir los ojos.

-Anko ha regresado.

Impactado abrió sus orbes negros de forma más que brusca, encontrándose con la reconocida jounin.

-¿Anko?-susurró asombrado.

-Kakashi-saludó jovial -. He realizado la misión con éxito.

El peligris se vio en serias dificultades para mediar palabra.

-¿Cómo?

Anko asintió, relajando su tensa postura.

-Ya sabes-explicó paciente-. Fue difícil, pero al final de todo lo conseguí. Maté a OroKabuto.

…

Kakashi demasiado centrado en sus propias preocupaciones no advirtió como Anko se demoraba en abrirla. Tampoco como está sonreía maliciosamente.

…

-Por cierto se me había pasado por alto-comentó Anko de forma casual-. Felicidades por tu nombramiento como Hokage.

Y esa felicitación le sonó un tanto falsa, hipócrita y fingida. Especialmente en la palabra Hokage pronunciada de un modo más que hostil.

-¿Debes estar orgulloso no?-cuestionó-. Ser nombrado Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas tiene que ser todo un honor.

-No te creas-confesó encogiéndose de hombros-. Para mí no supone nada en especial.

Kakashi no pudo observar la reacción de Anko frente a sus palabras. Una sonrisa macabra se pintó en los labios de la mujer.

-¿Por qué razón?

-Mi principal preocupación ahora es Naruto-dijo Kakashi.

Anko entrecerró sus ojos, en una mueca molesta y llena de desprecio.

-No dispongo de mucho tiempo para ocuparme de él, sé que se siente solo y por eso le pedí a Shikamaru que…

-¿Shikamaru Nara?

-Sí-asintió con pesar-. Pero no creo que haya sido una buena idea. La pérdida de Sasuke fue un golpe devastador para él, y ahora…

La mención de ese nombre no pasó desapercibida para la jounin que frunció sus labios en clara señal de molestia.

-Sakura se encuentra lejos, probablemente con Sasuke y no tengo idea de si pueda estar bien. Todo esto es un caos que no sé cómo resolver.

-Deberías tomarte las cosas más con calma Kakashi-aconsejó Anko-. Estoy segura de que Sakura está bien. Sasuke no sería capaz de dañarla.

-Hace tiempo te hubiera contestado que sí, pero hoy ya no estoy seguro de eso.

-No creo que Sasuke haya cambiado tanto-comentó Anko pensativa, más para sí misma que para Kakashi-. Al menos no hasta el punto…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquirió el peli plata comenzando a pensar que sus sospechas no eran tan descabelladas después de todo-. Solo yo, Naruto y…

…

Kakashi aturdido como estaba no logró escuchar como Anko invocaba a diez serpientes, las cuales rodearon el cuerpo del enemigo dificultándole la respiración.

-¿Kakashi estás bien?-preguntó.

El aludido solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, aún sin reparar en que algo ahí no estaba bien. Pero Anko era demasiado astuta, y sus intenciones estaban lejos de ser descubiertas.

-Has tenido suerte Hokage, por ésta vez-comunicó sin dirigirle la mirada-. Alguien ha intentado matarte.

Kakashi observó el cuerpo inerte de su atacante, desparramado por el suelo, carente de vida. Y entonces asimiló que Anko a pesar de todo le había salvado la vida. La misma persona de la cual el parecía desconfiar le había dado la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Su confusión era muy grande y el ya no sabía que pensar.

La multitud impresionada por lo ocurrido no tardó en acercarse al lugar de los hechos. Kakashi bufó irritado. Eso era lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

…

Cubierta por una cómoda y recia capa Anko apareció en el centro del prado de forma improvista al igual que su interlocutor, quien ocultaba su rostro bajo una capucha de color gris. La peliazul quien tan solo unas horas antes había salvado la vida del ahora Hokage sonreía de forma maquiavélica al recién llegado.

-¿Y mi dinero?-cuestionó el encapuchado sin preámbulos.

-Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra-respondió ésta entregándole en mano un pequeño saquito con dinero-. Espero que sea suficiente, su hombre me ha sido de mucha ayuda. Lástima que ahora ya no pueda seguir siendo de gran utilidad.

-Los entreno bien-dijo el hombre, como si eso lo explicase todo-. Me alegro que haya quedado satisfecha con mis servicios señorita.

Anko curvó sus labios en una delgada línea, similar a la sonrisa de una serpiente.

…

-S…Sasuke-Kun…

Sakura parecía ganarse a pulso el título de molestia personal de Sasuke. El joven Uchiha creía haberle mencionado antes que no le llamase así, no por nada en especial. Aquel sufijo le hacía recordar una vieja etapa de su vida que no quería rememorar, quizá la mejor etapa de todas.

-No te parece que hac…ce demasiado calor-comentó Sakura comenzando a abanicarse con su mano.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja en señal de duda. ¿Cómo podía estar diciéndole aquella mujer que tenía calor cuando él estaba casi congelado de frío?

-_molestia_

El sonido sordo que produjo el choque del cuerpo de Sakura contra el suelo no logró afectarle en lo más mínimo.

Porque ella se levantaría al cabo de varios segundos. Sakura solo quería llamar su atención.

-Sakura ese truco no te va a funcionar conmigo-advirtió.

Pero la pelirosa no realizó ningún movimiento que la delatase. Y debía admitir que ya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-eh, Sakura…

Suavemente con el píe comenzó a mover el cuerpo de la chica esperando que con ello abriese los ojos, y le mirase.

Pero no. Seguía igual de dormida que minutos antes. Olvidándose de todo por un momento se arrodilló en el suelo, junto al cuerpo inconsciente de la pelirosa y le tomó el pulso. Seguía viva y su corazón latía. Suspiró.

De pronto una mano agarró su muñeca y le tumbó contra el suelo. Sakura se subió sobre Sasuke provocando que éste gruñera levemente.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

-Yo creo que sí me funcionó-comentó enternecida observando como un imperceptible sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de Sasuke.

-¡Quítate de encima de mí!-exclamó el pelinegro forcejeando con Sakura en un intento claramente inútil dado que la chica le superaba en fuerza.

-¿La próxima vez que decidas entrenar me avisaras?

Sasuke sonrió arrogante. Aquella era una muy buena oportunidad para deshacerse del atrape de la pelirosa.

-Sí-respondió acercándose al oído de la joven, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir la respiración fría de Sasuke contra su piel-. Iré por la noche a tu cuarto y te lo susurraré al oído, como ahora.

…

Analizo sus pasos seguros y firmes avanzando hacia ella. Sabía que con Naruto nada le resultaría tan sencillo como con Kakashi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió.

_Preparar el camino para tu futura muerte_

-Te estaba buscando Naruto-comentó Anko de manera despreocupada-. ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus entrenamientos?

Leyó la duda y la incertidumbre en los ojos de Naruto y entonces entendió que su impresión acerca del rubio no estaba lejos de ser equivocada.

-No es necesario-replicó Naruto-. Me basto muy bien yo solo.

Respuesta cortante y directa sin rodeos ni preámbulos. No esperaba otra cosa de Uzumaki Naruto pero ella era demasiado lista y avispada en cambio su acompañante no podía presumir de tener esa habilidad.

-No creo que sea adecuado que entrenes solo-insistió-. ¿Nunca te han dicho que los entrenamientos no son entrenamientos si no estás acompañado?

-No-contestó-. Considero que los entrenamientos en compañía de otros no son entrenamientos, en todo caso meramente me estorbarían.

-Incluso ya hablas como él lo hubiera hecho…

-¿Perdona?

Naruto entrecerró sus orbes comprendiendo de qué se trataba toda aquella artimaña edificada sobre absurdos tejemanejes.

-Te ha enviado Kakashi-dedujo Naruto decepcionado-. Pensé que él me comprendía, que entendía mi dolor. No hay lugar para sustitutos en mi vida.

Anko agrando sus ojos impresionada por las palabras de un Naruto cuya muralla de piedra se derrumbaba rápidamente, como si fuera una frágil hoja de papel.

-Sasuke y Sakura siempre estarán en mi corazón-afirmó desafiante-. Ni lo que diga Kakashi, ni lo que digas tú conseguirá hacerme cambiar de opinión. Y si estoy solo es porque yo así lo he decidido, porque mi meta es y seguirá siendo conseguir traer de vuelta a mis amigos a Konoha.

-No deberías enfadarte. Kakashi solo se preocupa por ti.

-No debería estarlo-espetó con rudeza-. En cambio sí debería estar inquieto por el bienestar de Sakura y de Sasuke. El sabe la verdad y me sorprende que se comporte de este modo.

Anko maldijo su mala suerte ¿A qué hora Naruto se había vuelto tan suspicaz?

El joven recogió su instrumental ninja dispuesto a marcharse y la jounin contemplaba con impotencia como sus intenciones quedaban reducidas a cenizas.

-De cualquier modo sabes donde puedes encontrarme-anunció adoptando un tono solemne-. Si cambias de opinión te estaré esperando.

…

Naruto intentó que su respiración pareciera tranquila y acompasada. Había percibido claramente que alguien se encontraba tras su espalda, acechándole desde las sombras. Pero se había negado a mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

Podía sentir como aquella presencia oculta se aproximaba peligrosamente, acortando la distancia que les separaba. Entonces actuó seguro de sus movimientos.

Y lo que vio le dejo petrificado. Kabuto sonreía con malévola diversión desde las profundidades de su capa oscura. Naruto se alejó varios metros al igual que su oponente, aún sin comprender porque el subordinado fiel de Orochimaru se encontraba en Konoha burlando las "eficaces" medidas de seguridad de la aldea.

-Tú no puedes estar aquí-dijo el rubio sintiendo un poco de miedo.

-Me alegra verte Uzumaki-Kun, después de tanto tiempo-respondió Kabuto carcajeándose con malicia-. Aunque ya veo que las cosas siguen igual que la última vez que nos vimos.

-¿Cómo te han dejado entrar?-preguntó Naruto-. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Jamás me han dejado entrar -afirmó el peligris-. Anko ya lo hizo por mí.

Naruto agrando enormemente sus ojos azules, comprendiendo lo que el encapuchado trataba de darle a entender.

-¿Te hiciste pasar por Anko y me engañaste?-murmuró en un hilo de voz que Kabuto bien supo escuchar.

-No te sientas ofendido-respondió este-. Era necesario engañarte de lo contrario nada de esto habría funcionado.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Lo que hay en tu interior-dijo observando la reacción de Naruto-. Pero no me mires así, debes agradecerle a Sasuke por esto. El me negó la posibilidad de obtener el sharingan.

Naruto realizó un leve gesto de manos dispuesto a comenzar con la pelea.

-Y ahora me tendré que conformar contigo y con el poder del Kyubi.

…

-Esta noche celebraré una cena en honor a mi ilustre invitada.

Esas fueron las palabras pronunciadas por Uchiha Madara y por ende no era nada común y usual en el portador de mascara naranja realizar un acto de tal índole como aquella. De hecho la honorable invitada debía ser alguien lo suficientemente especial como para llegar a captar la atención del Uchiha mayor y sus consideraciones para con ella, quien debía tener un lugar de lo más destacado entre sus grandiosos planes de gloria porque de lo contrario resultaba incomprensible que fuera de otro forma. Sasuke abandonó la estancia sin dar tregua a Madara para que explicase más detalladamente ese hecho sorpresivamente inesperado. Sakura chasqueó la lengua, en señal de disgusto. Había cosas que ni siquiera el paso del tiempo podía llegar a cambiar y la insensibilidad de Sasuke era una de ellas. La joven Kunoichi apreció como Madara destensaba sus hombros liberando la tensión contenida hasta entonces.

-Como decía-prosiguió como si nada hubiera ocurrido-. Quiero que la traten bien y que se sienta cómoda.

Karin asintió cabizbaja. El poder de persuasión y la capacidad de imponer su autoridad hacían de Madara un ser que lograba estremecerla. Su sola presencia lograba hacerla temblar más aún al ser consciente del importante secreto que cargaba sobre sus hombros y que constantemente se empeñaba en mantener oculto al principal interesado en todo aquello, su jefe.

-No hace falta que nos digas eso Madara-comentó Suigetsu burlón-. Si se trata de una chica bonita creo que no habrá ningún problema.

…

-¿Alguien más quiere marcharse y dejarme con la palabra en la boca?-espetó Madara sin matiz alguno en su voz-. Pueden hacerlo si realmente lo desean al igual que ha hecho su compañero.

Juugo carraspeó ganándose la atención de todos los presentes en la sala.

-¿Y quién es ella?-se animó a preguntar en un gesto amable-. Me gustaría conocer su nombre.

Sakura prestó atención. No entendía porque pero le interesaba saber el nombre de la famosa invitada. Un sentimiento nada alentador comenzaba a instalarse en su pecho.

-Una vieja amiga-contestó-. Y muy linda por cierto. Solíamos decir que su belleza era equiparable a la de un ángel.

…

-Hinata-Sama sabe que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta por usted, incluso dar mi vida para protegerla pero lo que me está pidiendo es una autentica locura.

La afirmación de Neji sonaba demasiado pesimista y aunque se negara a admitirlo bastante convincente. Hinata quería averiguar, saber y conocer. Comprender porque su padre le había ocultado una mentira tan cruel como aquella. Las razones de tal acto resultaban todo un complejo enigma para Hinata.

-Era mi madre -suplicó la Kunoichi-. Necesito que me ayudes, es importante para mí.

El castaño negó con la cabeza sin dejar de pensar que la idea de su prima era una verdadera estupidez. Entendía que Hinata deseara saber la verdad por completo pero también era consciente de que Hiashi no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

Los ojos perla de Neji siguieron de forma atenta todos y cada uno de los movimientos del patriarca del clan Hyuga. Hiashi no parecía percatarse de la mirada de su sobrino y de la inquietud que revoloteaba en torno a su hija mayor.

-¿Crees que a tu padre le guste saber que planeas remover el pasado?-preguntó Neji-. ¿Cómo piensas robarle las cartas de tu madre?

La peliazul sonrió.

-Debo conseguir la llave que lleva encima en todo momento-asintió confirmando las sospechas de su primo-. Cuando duerma.

Hiashi abandonó el jardín no sin antes realizar un leve gesto a modo de saludo.

Neji quedó petrificado. La respuesta de Hinata había conseguido sorprenderle pero más lo habían hecho los ojos de Hiashi repletos de un odio y rencor infinitos.

Hinata apretó sus puños y entrecerró su mirada perla. Iba a hacerse con esa llave e iba a desenmascar los secretos del pasado.

…

Hinata abrió con minucioso cuidado la puerta del cuarto de su padre. El suave resplandor del astro de la noche se filtraba a través del cristal de la ventana recortando la silueta de Hiashi contra la cama. En nombre de Ariasu merecía saber lo que su progenitor con tanto ahínco se empeñaba en mantener oculto. Un simple lo siento no iba a bastar para que la joven kunoichi se detuviera, y decidiera mirar para otro lado olvidando. Iba a proceder a seguir el consejo de Naruto y el de Neji. Tomó entre sus manos la fina y pequeña llave que resolvería sus más intrínsecas dudas, evitando despertar a su padre en el acto. Apreció como el objeto brillaba con intensidad y fulgor, y entendió que no debía tener remordimiento porque estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sin mayor demora colgó la delicada cadena de su cuello y salió de la habitación.

…

-Os habéis demorado bastante-comentó Madara jocoso-. Llegué a pensar que no contaríamos con vuestra honorable presencia esta noche.

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Madara dándole a entender que el tema no le agradaba en lo absoluto mientras que Sakura acudía a tomar su lugar correspondiente junto a la mesa, entre Kiba y Sai, quienes seguían de cerca la lucha de miradas entre el fundador del Clan Uchiha y el chico que alguna vez había formado parte de su entorno más cercano.

-Siéntate Sasuke-ordenó Madara camuflando su orden bajo la amabilidad de una petición distante-. Nuestra invitada está a punto de llegar.

El moreno tomó asiento al lado de un Juugo tranquilo que miraba ausentemente la comida preparada para la ocasión. Sasuke siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y realizó una mueca de asco. Odiaba las cenas, a los payasos y a los estúpidos platos que conseguían revolver el estomago de hasta el personaje más glotón que pudiera existir en la historia ninja.

Kiba oteaba el ambiente guardando las distancias con Madara y echando algún que otro vistazo ocasional a su obediente y fiel compañero, Akamaru. Sakura se sentía incomoda. Podía claramente notar la mirada insistente de Madara sobre su persona así como los calmos pasos que se aproximaban hacia la sala.

-Querida…

Todos los asistentes alzaron sus miradas para admirar a la recién llegada. Sakura no logró reconocerla, Kiba y Sai tampoco. Suigetsu pensó que su rostro se le hacía conocido y Sasuke…

Sasuke simplemente mostró una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro dando muestras de haberla reconocido al instante.

Cubierta por una capa negra de nubes rojas la bella mujer de cabello azul, corto y lacio, y de fríos ojos gentiles se mostraba inexpresiva, indiferente, tal y como siempre lo había hecho cuando Pein vivía.

-Konan.

…

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí Konan?-preguntó Madara en claro tono amistoso-. Tras la muerte de Nagato pensé que te había tragado la tierra.

Konan apartó la vista de su plato, y aunque sus ojos se mostraban fríos su sonrisa amable fue suficiente indicio para Madara de que su pregunta no había conseguido molestarla. Kiba y Sai fingían seguir atentamente la conversación al contrario de Sakura quien intentaba controlar sus apenas perceptibles nervios. Se sentía incomoda. Madara continuaba observándola de reojo de manera insistente, como si estuviera al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, de cada uno de sus gestos y expresiones faciales. Era algo absurdo.

Juugo apenas probaba bocado. Su mente parecía divagar lejos de aquella apacible reunión en torno a la mesa. Debía contarle a Sasuke la verdad, que Madara coleccionaba sharingans. Era lo correcto y debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

Sasuke analizaba su plato con escrutinio como si fuera el alimento más delicioso del mundo, pero su sentido auditivo se encontraba aguzado a la perfección. La respuesta de Konan era objeto de su más preciada atención.

-Tras la muerte de Nagato quise cumplir mi deseo-especificó observando con renuencia a Madara-. Tú sabes…

-Ser libre-dijo éste leyéndole el pensamiento-. Debí suponer que se trataba de eso.

-Pero en todo este tiempo he comprendido que el único recuerdo que tengo de Nagato está aquí…

Sasuke suspiró perdiéndose en su propia frustración, llevándose las manos al rostro. Sakura siguió la trayectoria de cada uno de sus movimientos hipnotizada. La forma en la que se paseaban por su faz, la manera en la que suspiraba e incluso su modo tan gracioso y tierno de fruncir el ceño cuando estaba preocupado. Todo en él era altamente atrayente. Sasuke advirtió el insistente escrutinio de la pelirosa y la miró. La joven no retiró la mirada entonces y enfrentó sin ningún tapujo los ojos negros de Sasuke, los cuales tenían un brillo de diversión y ternura.

-Y ahora sé que no quiero perderlo…

Sakura sintió como un agradable escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal. No, ella no quería perderlo, no quería que él se sumiera en ese mundo de tinieblas en el cual le había tocado vivir. Lo tenía claro: lo quería junto a ella, feliz y sonriente, sin venganza, sin odio y dolor. Sasuke sonrió arrogante sin dejar de perderse en la mirada jade de su compañera. Sakura le inspiraba ternura y protección, un sentimiento agradable y muy fuerte. Y odiaba sentirse así, sabía que aquello no podía desembocar en nada bueno. Siempre había sido consciente de que sus lazos con Konoha no habían sido cortados del todo, pero nunca creyó que siguieran tan… intactos, tan latentes. Sakura siempre había sido para él una persona especial, por ello cuando Madara le había informado de que ésta se iba a quedar en su guarida bajo el mismo techo que el Uchiha mayor había ardido en deseos de impotencia. Sus esfuerzos por conseguir que la Kunoichi se marchase habían resultado inútiles, puesto que ella continuaba siendo tan molesta como de costumbre. Sasuke sentía que algo en él no era igual, que su venganza ya no era tan relevante, y maldecía en su fuero interno que eso fuese así. Durante los últimos siete días ni una sola vez había pensando en la venganza. Ni un solo pensamiento…

-Estabais muy unidos-opinó Madara sin perder detalle alguno del juego de miradas entre su aliado y la chica de pelo rosa-. Es comprensible…

Sakura era un maravilloso libro abierto para Sasuke, un libro que sabía leer a la perfección incluso con los ojos cerrados. Y le encantaba.

-Nagato era un excelente ninja y una muy buena persona-acotó Konan sin perder en ningún momento su frialdad-. Fue, es y siempre será alguien importante en mi vida. Su causa eternamente será la mía.

…

Kakashi no se demoró en llamar a la puerta de la casa de su ruidoso alumno. Haciendo uso de su fuerza derribo el molesto trozo de madera que le separaba de lo que realmente estaba buscando. El lugar estaba vacío, sumido en el más hondo e inquietante de los silencios. Kakashi no quería creer que en verdad había llegado tarde, como siempre.

-¡Naruto!-gritó.

La respuesta no llegó nunca. De manera inconsciente se deslizó hacía el cuarto de Naruto encontrando una cama vacía, la ausencia y la calidez de la presencia del chico de eterna sonrisa. Y entonces pensó que aquel era el tapiz más horroroso que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de presenciar.

-¡No!

Era su culpa. No debería haber sido tan descuidado y tan mal maestro porque lo era, y ese hecho le atormentaba cada noche, cada una de las largas noches que pasaba en vela presa del insomnio. Había sido incapaz de retener a Sasuke aquel día, ni una sola de sus palabras había causado la más mínima reacción en él, Sakura se había marchado de su hogar y no había vuelto, Kakashi no sabía qué hacer ni siquiera por dónde empezar y Naruto…

Naruto había sido embaucado por una amenaza letal e invisible. No solo debía estar al pendiente de un enemigo poderoso como lo era Madara sino que además Orochimaru se unía a su vez al tan famoso círculo que deseaba destruir Konoha.

Por lo pronto debía actuar con minuciosa rapidez. Un escuadrón de ninjas debía dar comienzo a la búsqueda…

…

Con una de las cartas de Ariasu en su mano la heredera de los Hyuga siguió arrastrando los pies hacía la entrada de Konoha. Debía realizar un largo viaje para terminar de descubrir la verdad sobre su pasado…

_Una pequeña Hinata de apenas cuatro años de edad sonreía con dulzura. A solo escasos metros de distancia sus padres se besaban en clara muestra de amor. Hiashi envolvía en un cariñoso abrazo a su esposa. Ariasu le acariciaba sutilmente el cabello castaño perdiéndose en el beso. Hinata pensaba que su madre era hermosa. Sus largos y lacios cabellos añiles en contraste con sus enormes ojos color miel hacían de la mujer del líder Hyuga un ser realmente bello. Hinata era consciente de que su madre le transmitía paz y calidez, una apreciada sensación de ternura, apego y protección difícil de olvidar._

_Tras romper el beso Hiashi no se separó de Ariasu, quien se atrevió a coger la mano del hombre en una extensa caricia. Hiashi entrelazó los dedos de ambos._

_-Te he echado tanto de menos-murmuró Ariasu triste-. No sabes cuánto deseo que acabe todo esto._

_-Pronto lo hará-consoló Hiashi observando de reojo a la pequeña Hinata-. Antes de que te des cuenta habrá acabado…_

_Ariasu rompió la muestra de afecto, separándose de su marido._

_-Debes confiar en mí. Solo te pido un poco de tiempo._

_-Siempre me dices lo mismo Hiashi-contestó ella-. Y nunca cumples tu palabra, no entiendo porque sigues con ellos si en verdad no deseas…_

_-No puedo abandonar mis obligaciones-espetó el castaño un poco irritado-. Yo pertenezco a ese lugar y no puedo olvidar que…_

_-Pero si puedes abandonar a tu familia-concluyó Ariasu apreciando como sus orbes comenzaban a escocer._

_Hiashi parecía meditar que decir o que hacer. No existía nada que pudiese compensar el daño que había causado queriendo o no a su esposa e hija. Y aunque intentará persuadir a Ariasu quien siempre había pecado de ser demasiado lista de que ambos aún conservaban la oportunidad de formar una verdadera familia, él sabía que aquello no era posible._

_-Te prometo que lo haré público-afirmó Hiashi-. Haré público nuestro matrimonio, que tenemos una hija y vendréis a vivir conmigo a la mansión…_

Hinata apretó el pequeño sobre entre sus manos con furia y rencor. Hiashi siempre se había ocultado tras el velo de una promesa que jamás cumplió. Se sentía tan miserable, tan engañada…

_-Hinata no salgas de la habitación-ordenó Ariasu a sabiendas de que probablemente aquella fuera la última vez que viera el dulce rostro de su pequeña-. Aunque oigas ruidos raros te prohíbo estrictamente salir._

_Hinata obedeció como buena hija que era, por eso cuando la puerta se cerró y su madre desapareció de su vista la peliazul se sentó sobre la cama y se tapó los oídos con sus diminutas manos. _

_Los gritos no cesaron por más de un rato demasiado largo interminable para Hinata, el cual no cesó hasta que un hombre encapuchado la tomó en brazos acunándola en un frágil y delicado abrazo. _

_-¿Mamá?-preguntó con suave voz, sumida en un ligero estado de duermevela._

_-Duerme-susurró el encapuchado estremeciendo a Hinata-. Mamá no va a venir._

_La pequeña ojiperla cerró finalmente sus ojos abandonándose al encanto de aquella voz tan familiar…_

_Hiashi abandonó el humilde hogar no sin antes echar un último vistazo al cuerpo exánime de Ariasu, bañado en un charco de sangre. Pero igualmente hermosa como lo era en vida._

No fue consciente de cuando sus pies cesaron de caminar. Había llegado hasta el límite de Konoha. Pero debía traspasar la frontera pues debía realizar aquel viaje y encontrar la prueba que Ariasu de forma escrupulosa había escondido en un intrínseco lugar, lejos de la villa. Hinata continuó avanzando dejando atrás Konoha. Iba a encontrar esa prueba y a regresar con ella entre sus manos.

…

-¿Cómo te has atrevido?-inquirió.

Frío, impasible y alienado. Sasuke la examinaba con profundo odio y reminiscencia. Karin tembló.

-¡Repite lo que has dicho!-exclamó el pelinegro acercándose peligrosamente a la chica-. Repite cada una de las palabras que no has sido capaz de decirme a la cara.

-Madara me obligó-alegó Karin intentando defenderse de la furia de la bestia-. De verás yo no quería hacerlo Sasuke…

-Madara no podía obligarte a nada-espetó Sasuke-. Lo único que pudo haber hecho fue infundirte miedo y manipularte como a una rata cobarde. Yo te permití venir conmigo, te ofrecí formar parte de mi equipo y tú me la pagas así, poniéndote de parte del enemigo a la primera de cambio…

-Eso no es así…

-¡Me das asco!-gritó el moreno dejando atrás todo rastro de cordura-. Ambos van a pagar haberme engañado…nadie se mete con un Uchiha y sale impune.

Karin retrocedió sobre sus pasos viendo su muerte reflejada en los ojos oscuros del Uchiha menor.

-Pero primero empezaré contigo-susurró adoptando una expresión cínica-. ¿Cómo prefieres que lo haga?

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos horrorizada.

-¿Quieres sufrir lentamente hasta pedir clemencia por tu vida?-preguntó-. ¿O prefieres que sea rápido, tanto que no te des cuenta?

-Perdóname Sasuke-dijo Karin pegándose completamente contra la pared, en un débil intento de fundirse con ella.

No había perdón donde nunca había existido compasión. Y Sasuke lo sabía muy bien, Karin también. Cuando la palabra chidori fue pronunciada sutilmente la joven se estremeció, de la cabeza a los pies. Sasuke realmente iba a acabar con su vida.

Rayos azules se concentraron en la mano izquierda del joven brillando con fulgor e inundando la tensa atmosfera con el sonido del canto de mil pájaros.

La sonrisa sádica pintada en su faz perfecta le indicó que nadie vendría a salvarla y que sus minutos estaban contados.

Lo último que Sasuke vio antes de dar el golpe maestro a la chica fue la interferencia de una figura borrosa y velozmente rápida interponerse en su camino. Y aunque deseó frenar su ataque con todas sus fuerzas supo que no podría lograrlo.

…

-Deberías calmarte-aconsejó el líder de Akatsuki comprobando que el pulso de la pelirosa se mantenía estable-. Así no solucionas nada, tu alteración no puede provocar nada bueno en su estado.

Sasuke miró a Madara de igual forma que este le analizaba a él. Su rostro era la perfecta imagen del desconsuelo y la culpa. Sasuke gimió de forma inaudible, sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle con ardor y sabía que eso solo podía significar una cosa: sus emociones se encontraban a flor de piel, de alguna u otra forma lo ocurrido le había afectado y demasiado.

-No puedo-murmuró-. Yo no quería que esto pasara. Sakura no debería haberse interpuesto en mi camino.

-No debería pero se puso-exclamó Madara sin abandonar su actitud despreocupada y tranquila-. Ahora lo importante es que despierte.

-¡Karin debería haber estado en su lugar!-gritó Sasuke-. Si Sakura no despierta…

-Si Sakura no despierta me temo que tendrás que cargar con la culpa de su muerte por el resto de tu vida-contestó el Uchiha mayor sin desatender a la chica.

…

Querida…

Las palabras de Madara sonaban distorsionadas, no muy claras, difusas. Notaba su cuerpo pesado como si fuera un bloque de pesado metal casi imposible de mover. Sakura no le dio importancia a este hecho. Después de todo debía estar agotada. Había recibido un golpe duro que podría haber acabado fácilmente con su vida.

-Afortunadamente todo quedó en un pequeño susto-comentó Madara jocoso-. Si vieras como se ha puesto tú…

Sasuke se encontraba cabizbajo mirando hacía el suelo en una expresión funesta que no podía presagiar nada bueno. Sakura evitó mirarle. No quería enfrentar sus ojos negros, no tan pronto. Era consciente de que Sasuke no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido en gran parte, pues nadie le había pedido que se entrometiera en una discusión donde nadie la había llamado. Pero ella no podía permitir que Sasuke se ensuciara las manos de sangre, fuera cual fuera el motivo de la disputa. También sabía que Karin jamás le iba a dar las gracias, no lo había esperado de todos modos.

-enamorado-completó Madara adoptando un tono de voz divertido-. Temía que no volvierais a tener experiencias tan fogosas como la de la ducha…

Sasuke sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, más de cólera que de vergüenza. Sakura se mostraba inexpresiva, extrañamente seria.

-Con vuestro permiso me retiro-anunció el Uchiha dirigiendo sus pasos hacía la puerta-. Sasuke, Sakura-añadió a modo de despedida.

El moreno ignoró las respetuosas palabras de su entrometido antepasado. No eran otra cosa nada más que mentira. Tras ellas solo podían existir dobles intenciones.

Sakura rompió el silencio evitando en todo momento mirar a Sasuke, quien se dio cuenta de ello. Y no supo porqué pero eso le dolió.

-Madara-San…

Y le dolió enormemente escuchar en sus labios el nombre de Madara pronunciado con tanto respeto y admiración. A Sasuke nunca le habían importado las apariencias, lo que la gente pensara de él. Carecía de buenos valores, era consciente. A excepción de ella y lo había comprendido en ese mismo instante. Sakura era su excepción más grande y le dolía que no le mirara con devota devoción al igual que hacía cuando eran niños. Sonaba egoísta y aceptaba serlo…

Pero Sakura era lo único que aún le quedaba en ese mundo cruel y horrible, lleno de sangre y crímenes. Él solo la tenía a ella, y aunque le daba miedo tanta dependencia era inevitable.

Él siempre la había protegido y se sentía tan decepcionado, tan fracasado consigo mismo. La había dañado voluntariamente o no, y ese era un error que no se iba a perdonar jamás.

-No puedo mover las piernas-afirmó Sakura siendo consciente por primera vez de la gran magnitud de sus palabras.

Algo dentro de Sasuke se rompió.

…

-¿Está lista la comida?-preguntó el peliblanco ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de Karin.

Su pasividad no le afectaba tanto como en los primeros días, sórdidos y crueles. Había traicionado la confianza de su grupo después de todo. Y no solo eso, aunque no lo hubiera hecho aposta había provocado que una persona inocente pagara por sus culpas.

Tragándose todo el orgullo que aún podía quedar en el fondo de su ser se dirigió hacía la mesa, plato en mano, y lo depositó frente a Suigetsu. La reacción por parte de este no se hizo esperar.

-No creo haber dicho que me sirviera una zorra mentirosa-escupió.

Algo se estrujó dentro de Karin, y el dolor no tardó en aflorar en forma de lágrimas. Suigetsu siempre la había insultado, le había repetido infinidad de veces que era una zorra pero ninguna como aquella, tan cargada de odio y desprecio. Y no estaba preparada.

Sin demorarse en inventar una excusa salió precipitadamente de la cocina en dirección a su cuarto. Al menos allí podría desahogarse sin que nadie la viera. Tampoco es como si alguno de los que allí se encontraba fuera a preocuparse por su estado. A nadie le importaba como se sentía, y no había que ser muy observador para darse cuenta de eso.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pedirle perdón a Sakura. A ella ni a nadie…

Y lo cierto es que pedir perdón la hubiera liberado de una gran carga bastante pesada y ciertamente merecida.

Karin tomó entre sus manos una gruesa cuerda de esparto y procedió.

…

-Solo deseo saber si conoce a alguien llamada Lis-confesó al comprobar cómo la madre en un acto consciente de proteger a su hijo se disponía a abandonarla, sin orientación y rumbo a tomar.

-Lo siento. No puedo ayudarla, desconozco a nadie que lleve ese nombre.

-Intente hacer memoria-insistió la peliazul rauda a dejar escapar una oportunidad tan buena como aquella-. Tiene que existir una persona que…

Tenía que existir. Su madre no podía haberse equivocado, incluso de forma atrevida era capaz de afirmar que Hiashi había estado en ese lugar antes. Sus característicos ojos color perla no resultaban por completo desconocidos a aquellos aldeanos. Eso solo le indicaba que sus sospechas no eran infundadas y que realmente el patriarca del Clan Hyuga se había adelantado a sus pasos.

Hinata solo esperaba que sus investigaciones no fueran en balde y que Hiashi no hubiera encontrado aquella prueba.

-Le he dicho que no sé nada-exclamó la mujer gesticulando en exceso-. Tengo prisa y usted debería irse de aquí, sea prudente y hágame caso.

Prudencia era una virtud que había cargado a hombros a lo largo de gran parte de su vida, desde bien pequeña y que había dejado atrás olvidando toda madurez en momentos cruciales de su existencia. Ella no era el ser más prudente pero tampoco el más locuaz e iba a descubrir el secreto que Ariasu se había encargado de esconder a sol y sombra.

Comprendiendo que aquella mujer no diría nada la dejó marchar ¿Habría tenido su predecesor la misma suerte que ella?

-En esta aldea nadie responde al nombre de Lis-acotó la mujer, una vez frente a la puerta de su humilde casa-. La última persona llamada así murió hace mucho tiempo y no creo que se trate de la misma persona que estás buscando.

Hinata entrecerró sus ojos observando como la aldeana finalmente se refugiaba en su hogar, lejos de ojos ajenos.

El silencio consiguiente la sumió en una terrible incertidumbre llena de misterio.

¿Realmente nadie respondía a esa identidad? ¿El motivo de su viaje no era nada más que un camino sin retorno?

Una corriente de aire frío barrió el lugar, erizando el vello de su piel. Hinata sintió frío y soledad.

Lis, un nombre bello y bonito, enigmático y sutil. No obstante para ella suponía la resolución a todas sus dudas. Lis había fallecido tiempo atrás, dios sabe cuánto, y la esperanza de la heredera de los Hyuga quedaba reducida a simples volutas de mala fortuna.

…

Los ojos enrojecidos de la pelirosa indicaban que había estado llorando, largo y tendido. La joven Haruno afirmaba que nadie ni siquiera Sasuke podría reprocharle hacerlo. Tenía motivos más que suficientes para lamentarse. Sus piernas seguían igual de inmóviles que horas antes, ni un solo indicio de recuperar la movilidad de las mismas se había hecho presente. Sakura maldecía en su fuero interno a Sasuke pues aunque sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a echarle la culpa la secuela de su golpe era la huella impresa de su más reciente desgracia.

Un sollozo agudo escapó de sus labios. En su mente solo una cuestión resonaba con incidencia.

_¿Por qué?_

Porque era una persona débil que no podía soportar ver sufrir a los demás. Y ver sufrir a Sasuke era lo que menos le agradaba.

El pronóstico de Madara no había sido especialmente alentador.

_Puede que Sakura recupere la movilidad conforme pasen las horas, pero también…_

_Cabe la posibilidad de que nunca más vuelva a andar._

Y Sakura se había visto imposibilitada para seguir soportando la lastima del líder de Akatsuki y la del propio Sasuke, quien apenas podía sostenerle la mirada por más de un minuto.

Su vida había quedado destruida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sakura intentó reincorporarse sobre el lecho con la decisión y templanza pintada en sus ojos. No podía soportarlo más. Las horas habían pasado y no se producía mejora alguna.

La chica estaba desesperada, completamente mortificada.

-Naruto-susurró al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos un Kunai venenoso-. ¿Cómo te sentirías si me vieras en este momento?

El arma brillaba filosamente con intensidad. Sakura lo observaba. Solo bastaría un simple y escueto corte sobre su piel de porcelana…

Y todo habría acabado, el sufrimiento se paralizaría y quedaría suspendido para siempre.

-Pensarías que soy patética.

Sakura era consciente de serlo. Patética, llorona y molesta. Una risa seca inundó el cuarto.

Esa era sin duda la mejor palabra para definir a Sakura.

Desde que había sido una niña hasta su transformación en mujer Sakura había sido una molestia. Ya era hora de dejar de serlo. Un corte y todo acabaría.

Cuando el metal estaba a punto de rasgar su piel una rápida presencia apartó de forma violenta el Kunai, mandándolo a varios metros de distancia.

Los orbes jade se enfrentaron a los negros, coléricos y febriles. Jamás había visto a Sasuke tan enfadado. Contrariamente a lo que cabía esperar no encontraba rastro de lástima en su mirada, solo enfado, culpa y cólera. Una extraña mezcla.

¿Cómo no había podido imaginarlo antes?

Conocía a Sasuke y era certero que debía sentirse culpable. Siempre se culpaba por todo, aquella vez no iba a ser diferente.

-¡No se te ocurra volver a hacer eso!-gritó el pelinegro aferrando con demasiada fuerza las muñecas de la joven-. ¡Ni te atrevas a pensarlo!

-S…Sasuke-jadeó Sakura intentando liberarse del atrape de Sasuke, quien la tenía atrapada entre la cama y su cuerpo-. Me haces daño.

El moreno aligeró su agarre, negándose a liberarla. Temía que volviera a cometer una locura como la que había estado a punto de realizar segundos antes. Comprendía cómo podía llegar a sentirse Sakura, su impotencia y su dolor. Incluso que le culpara de lo sucedido, que no le mirara a la cara por el resto de sus días. Pero no podía permitir que se planteara terminar con su vida…

Eso era demasiado para Sasuke. Algo inconcebible que no se creía capaz de soportar.

La maldita culpa le estaba matando por dentro. Sasuke no quería sentir culpa pues él no era una persona compasiva. El Uchiha menor se reprendía por sentir ese sentimiento tan embriagador y tan malditamente humano.

-No te sientas culpable Sasuke-murmuró la pelirosa demasiado cerca de su oído-. No lo hagas por favor…

Una pequeña, mínima y apenas perceptible sonrisa sincera se formó en el perfecto rostro del pelinegro. A pesar de todo Sakura aún quería evitarle sufrimiento y no le culpaba de lo sucedido. Él no iba a permitir que ella sufriera en silencio sola. El dolor era mejor compartirlo entre dos personas.

Agradecía en su fuero interno que Sakura no pudiera observar su faz, excesivamente llena de emociones demasiado humanas que él se negaba a sentir. Era tan agradable sentir en su cuello la respiración entrecortada de ella a causa de su llanto…

-No llores-ordenó en un tono de voz demasiado suave-. No me gusta verte llorar.

Sakura se estremeció. Quizás fuera la voz de él tan estúpidamente atrayente, llena de sensualidad o simplemente el hecho de que no le gustaba verla llorar lo que hacía que Sakura sintiera su corazón bombear sangre con mayor frecuencia.

…

-¿Te estás divirtiendo Uzumaki-Kun?-inquirió Kabuto regocijándose en la angustia del rubio-. Espero que sí, no me gustaría que te aburrieras en tus últimos momentos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con el Kyubi?-cuestionó intentando ganar tiempo-. Madara Uchiha ya dispone de siete bijus.

-Madara Uchiha-murmuró con cierto desprecio-. Ese maldito…

-No podrías hacer nada solo con el poder del Kyubi-aclamó Naruto intentando romper las cuerdas que le apresaban-. Madara te derrotaría en un chasquido de dedos.

-No me digas-respondió Kabuto irónico-. Cada uno debe encontrar su lugar en el mundo. No planeo enfrentarme a Madara.

Naruto observó con curiosidad a Kabuto.

-Tu poder me basta y me sobra para lo que tengo en mente.

…

De cualquier modo los planes de Kabuto no iban a ser realizados. Naruto no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Aún sin desatar las cuerdas que apresaban sus manos golpeó a su oponente, quien había bajado la guardia en un insignificante pero efectivo descuido.

El joven rubio no se demoró en mirar hacia atrás, la experiencia le había enseñado que el tiempo corría en su contra. Sin entretenerse en analizar el entorno solo se limitó a correr, a escapar de las garras de un loco casi por inercia.

Ello le impidió ser objetivo y analizar que su huída no conducía a ninguna parte. Una escalera en forma de caracol le llevó hacía las almenas de la torre donde no halló más que altura y gravedad. De repente se sintió mareado y las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes.

Kabuto recuperado del golpe persiguió los pasos de Naruto, encontrándolo extrañamente quieto en las almenas del edificio.

-Uzumaki-Kun no tienes escapatoria-declaró Kabuto como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño-. Deberías haberlo entendido ya.

El ninja hiperactivo sintiéndose acorralado se lanzó precipitadamente contra la balaustrada. Kabuto al intuir sus intenciones se precipitó tras sus pasos, ejerciendo presión en su agarre. Naruto intentó forcejear con su captor pero sus esfuerzos resultaban totalmente inútiles.

-Parece que no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo-aclamó.

Un segundo después Naruto sentía el golpe de Kabuto contra su pómulo. Su poca estabilidad y escasas fuerzas le condujeron a estrellarse contra el frío y duro suelo de la torre.

-Ya es hora de que lo vayas entendiendo.

…

-Yo no quiero vivir así-confesó Sakura intentando ocultar sus irritados ojos bajo el pelo rosa-. No puedo siquiera moverme, me siento impotente y frustrada.

Sasuke observaba intensamente a Sakura. La culpa y el dolor se reflejaban en sus ojos negros. Sakura no podía andar por su culpa y quizás nunca volviera a hacerlo. El menor de los Uchiha no era una persona que se caracterizara especialmente por sentir compasión hacía los demás, pero la pelirosa era su excepción más grande.

-Mi vida ya no tiene ningún sentido-prosiguió ella ahogando un incipiente sollozo-. Nunca más voy a poder realizar una misión…

Sasuke se sintió miserable ¿Por qué ella le contaba esto a él? ¿Es que acaso valoraba tan poco su bienestar como para estar hablando con el causante de tal desgracia? Era cierto que no lo había hecho intencionadamente, que él no sabía que ella…

Pero de un modo u otro el pelinegro la había herido, y eso era algo que Sasuke no podía llegar a perdonarse. Porque para él Sakura no era cualquier persona.

-Nadie va a querer casarse conmigo-dijo la joven riendo de su propia ironía-. ¿Quién va a querer formar una familia con una paralitica?

Sasuke desvió su mirada oscura de la chica. Sabía que las palabras de Sakura habían logrado sacar a flote emociones que creía pérdidas. Sus ojos brillaban y en ellos afloraba un extraño y sospechoso brillo. Él ya sabía de qué iba todo eso, y no quería…

-Todos lo que se hacen llamar amigos me miraran con pena-murmuró-. Me consideraran un estorbo, un estorbo molesto y me dejaran de lado.

Sasuke dibujó en su rostro el amago de una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

-Entonces no merecen que los llames amigos-respondió Sasuke-. Eres un estorbo molesto pero desde antes de que esto ocurriera.

Sus palabras lograron el efecto contrario al deseado. Sakura comenzó a sollozar, bajo y apenas audible pero él perfectamente era capaz de escucharla.

-Al menos sabrías que yo no lo haría. He aprendido a lo largo de todo este tiempo a aguantarte-afirmó Sasuke adoptando una expresión de suma seriedad-. Pienso que por hacerlo un poco más no me pasará nada malo.

Sakura rió al tiempo que dos cristalinas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro de porcelana. Sasuke a pesar de no exteriorizarlo se sentía orgulloso de haberle arrancando una sonrisa. Amaba ver sonreír a Sakura, a pesar de que nunca hubiera confesado hacerlo y mantuviera entonces en su bello rostro una máscara de indiferencia y frialdad.

De forma delicada tomó una de las blancas y cremosas piernas de Sakura entre sus manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó ella al observar como Sasuke acariciaba lentamente la piel expuesta.

-No sabes lo culpable que me siento-dijo el pelinegro dejando a un lado su orgullo-. Yo nunca he sentido esto por nadie, y no sabes lo que daría porque volvieras a andar. Eres una molestia muy encantadora ¿Sabes?

-¿Estás diciendo que…?

-Estoy diciendo que te aprecio-concluyó Sasuke sin abandonar sus suaves caricias-, y no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esas palabras tan bien pronunciadas. Sasuke había confesado que la apreciaba, que le tenía cariño o algo parecido. Un sentimiento cercano a la felicidad comenzó a instalarse en su pecho.

-Sasuke deja de hacer eso-exclamó Sakura riendo quedamente-. Me estás haciendo cosquillas.

El pelinegro cesó sus gentiles caricias y miró extrañamente serio a Sakura.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó no muy seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

-He dicho que…-Sakura pareció analizar las palabras que sus labios habían dejado escapar de forma autómata e inconsciente-, me estás haciendo cosquillas.

Sasuke regresó su oscuro mirar a la pierna de la chica que aún sostenía cuidadosamente entre sus manos.

-Intenta mover el pie-dijo Sasuke-. Sakura…

La joven comprendió las intenciones de su compañero y acató sin rechistar su orden. La pelirosa realizó un primer intento, desafortunado y con nulos resultados.

-Inténtalo de nuevo-ordenó Sasuke con voz grave-. Esfuérzate, solo un poco más.

Sakura accedió ante la animada mirada del pelinegro. Si él pensaba que ella podía ¿Por qué iba a rendirse sin intentarlo?

Probó una vez más y esta vez obtuvo un ligero movimiento de dedos por su parte. Sakura sonrió radiantemente. La movilidad iba regresando poco a poco a sus piernas.

-Sasuke voy a volver a andar-dijo Sakura con la ilusión pintada en sus ojos verdes-. ¿No estás contento?

Sasuke no puedo evitar mirar dulcemente a la pelirosa. Su expresión era la viva imagen de él mismo cuando tan solo tenía seis años de edad y su hermano mayor le invitaba a que jugaran juntos.

-¿Sasuke?

Comprendiendo que probablemente estaría haciendo el ridículo frunció el ceño y adoptó su tan famosa mueca de indiferencia.

-Hmp.

Sakura arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué le ocurría a Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Acaso solo mostraba su faceta "dulce" cuando se encontraba expuesto a situaciones límite?

…

Muy lejos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas Hinata vagaba sin rumbo definido. Decir que se encontraba perdida era poco. Un nombre era todo cuanto tenía en su poder, y claramente aquello no iba conducirla a ninguna parte.

Un hombre pasó de forma fugaz por su lado a paso apresurado. En sus manos portaba un ramo de flores de un color granate intenso.

-Una flor de lis para una hermosa dama como usted.

Hinata curvó sus labios en una mueca de sorpresa. Así que eso era todo…

_Flor de lis_

Finalmente ese nombre sí que pudiera conducirla hacía el objeto de su más que anhelada premisa.

…

Hinata escarbó una vez más entre la húmeda tierra sin darse por vencida. Sabía con certeza que allí había "algo", no tenía idea alguna acerca de lo que se podía tratar pero lo sabía.

Podría ser bueno o malo, podría confundirla más de lo que ya estaba. No le importaba. Había llegado muy lejos como para tener inseguridades en el último momento.

Tras descubrir que estaba buscando por el camino equivocado y que sus pistas se habían reducido a una flor por extraño que pudiera parecer no se había amilanado en lo más mínimo.

Y era precisamente esa flor de un extraño y bello color cárdeno la que le había conducido hacía aquella colina, verde y sinuosa, tal y como la de los cuentos.

Sus finas manos de rasgos nobles palparon algo duro que no era tierra. Los ojos perla de la chica destellaron con sorpresa y nostalgia.

Realmente nunca había tenido claro si su padre había conseguido hacerse con la prueba antes de que lo hiciera ella. Hiashi era un hombre meticuloso y extremadamente perspicaz.

Mientras que Hinata era tan solo su hija mayor, la heredera y nada más.

Nostalgia por el recuerdo de su madre, por entonces más presente que nunca en su memoria y pensamiento.

Aferró con fuerza el cofre tiznado de hollín dispuesta a desvelar su contenido y a enfrentarse al pasado.

Tras aplicar el jutsu correspondiente Hinata finalmente logró abrir el cofre, revelando su contenido.

Un pergamino, viejo y amarilleado por el tiempo. Cerrado y sellado, destinado para ella. La hija mayor de Hiashi sonrió.

Ahora solo faltaba descubrir la forma adecuada para abrirlo.

…

-Hiashi mucho me temo que la situación se te ha escapado de las manos-anunció Koharu mirando con reproche a su aliado-. Te lo advertí…

-¿Crees que no me lo recriminó a mi mismo cada día?-gritó el pelicastaño dándole la espalda a los altos cargos de Konoha-. Siempre me aseguré de que Hinata no supiera la verdad acerca de su madre.

-Hasta ahora-añadió Homura-. Porque tu hija ya empieza a sospechar de su propio padre, si es que a estas alturas no sabe por completo toda la verdad.

Hiashi se acercó a una velocidad pasmosa hacía los dos ancianos consejeros golpeando con fuerza la mesa. Estos no dieron muestras de haberse sobresaltado ante tan imprevista acción.

-No pienso tocarle ni un solo pelo a Hinata-espetó el patriarca del Clan Hyuga sin rodeo alguno-. No voy a permitir que suceda lo mismo que ocurrió con Ariasu…

-Entonces aprende a ser más precavido y más inteligente-gritó Koharu abandonando su mutismo y encarando a Hiashi-. Un solo error más…

Homura observó a su compañero a la espera de su más que incauta advertencia.

_Y tú hija morirá._

…

-Kabuto está vivo-anunció el fundador del Clan Uchiha confrontando finalmente a su aliado-. Tal parece que Orochimaru ha logrado dominarlo casi por completo.

-¿Orochimaru está vivo?-indagó Sasuke con sus ojos negros abiertos de la impresión-. No puede ser, yo lo maté…

-Pues no lo matarías muy bien-añadió Madara con un tinte altanero en su voz-. Probablemente te faltó deshacerte de los restos.

-Pero…

-No tengo idea de cuales sean sus intenciones-susurró de forma tétrica-. Pero no pienso permitir que le toque un solo pelo a Naruto. No antes de que yo lo haga.

-¿Naruto?

-Kabuto ha secuestrado a Naruto. El Hokage de Konoha y sus hombres también se encuentran tras su pista.

El chico Kyubi. Madara había tenido el placer de conocerlo, de enfrentar su mirada azul en un par de ocasiones todas ellas plagadas de misterio e incertidumbre. Con las horas contadas, sin tiempo para anunciarle nada más que su destino.

-¿Orochimaru ha secuestrado a Naruto? ¿Qué mierda quiere ese imbécil ahora?

-Probablemente el poder del Kyubi.

¿Orochimaru quería el poder del Kyubi? ¿Acaso no era su antiguo maestro con cierta obsesión hacía las serpientes el que ansiaba obtener el codiciado Sharingan? ¿Por qué demonios ahora pretendía absolutamente todo lo contrario?

-No puedes permitir que eso ocurra.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó Madara observando a Sasuke-. Debo darme prisa y partir en este mismo momento. El Kyubi será mío y no de ese patán de poca monta.

La conmoción y por qué no la sorpresa asolaban la mente de Sasuke, preguntándose internamente un porqué que probablemente ni siquiera pudiera tener respuesta.

-Con un poco de suerte el Biju de nueve colas pronto será para mí. Entonces solo estaré a un paso de lograr mi objetivo.

Un objetivo que por supuesto no incluía al de su joven aliado. Y Sasuke odiaba con fervor el interés a pesar de que él hubiera tenido que ser un interesado para llegar a donde estaba en ese momento.

Madara abandonó la cocina dejando al moreno sumergido en sus propias tinieblas internas. A él no debería importarle si Naruto vivía o no, no debería. Pero aunque se negara a aceptarlo sabía que en el fondo algo le dolía. A fin de cuentas Naruto había sido en el pasado su mejor amigo, uno de sus lazos más importantes.

Sasuke no iba a hacer nada para ayudar a Naruto pues este de un modo u otro estaba condenado a la horca, como él y como todos. Una horca que portaba orgullosa el nombre de Guerra.

Quizá en el más allá pudiera pedirle perdón por ser tan mal amigo y dejarse embaucar por la sed ciega y febril de la venganza.

Una presencia dulce y tranquila se sumó a sus meditaciones uniéndose a una disputa donde no había perdedor ni ganador, una disputa neutral y sin fin.

Sasuke se giró, enfrentando los ojos jade de Sakura. En ellos pudo leer claramente que la chica había escuchado toda la conversación.

…

-¿Ya puedes caminar mejor?

-¿Vas a dejar morir a tu mejor amigo?-contestó Sakura por medio de otra pregunta. Su voz se había extinguido como por arte de magia y donde quedaban vigor y lucha ya solo restaban impotencia y desconsuelo.

Sasuke pintó una mueca de desagrado en su rostro ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? ¿Iba a cruzarse de brazos y esperar sentado en un sillón sin nada mejor que hacer a Madara? ¿Al hombre que decía ser su aliado y que no era más que el enemigo?

Había caído bajo, lo sabía, se había hundido y no tenía salvación ni retorno. Era un asco de persona pues conocía la respuesta a toda esa serie de preguntas: Sí.

-¿Es necesario que te recuerde quien es Naruto Uzumaki?-espetó la pelirosa leyendo su pensamiento-. Es aquel chico que se ha pasado tres largos años de su vida buscándote, con todo su empeño y sin rendirse jamás. Es aquel niño que te envidiaba y que después sin darse cuenta paso a apreciarte y a admirarte como nunca antes lo había hecho con otra persona.

Una perfecta definición de Naruto sin duda. Los recuerdos asolaron a su mente, aquellos que estaban escondidos, resguardados en un viejo diván cuya puerta había cerrado hace muchos años. Sakura abogaba por su amigo hasta lo incansable pero Sasuke sabía que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera serviría de algo. Naruto estaba condenado, él estaba condenado y Sakura también llevaba escrito en sus labios el sabor de la condena. A pesar de que esto último le pesase hasta el cansancio.

Él no deseaba para ella el destino que la vida le había impuesto.

-Sé perfectamente quien es Naruto-dijo Sasuke adoptando una actitud fría e indiferente-. Es ese bocazas que solo persigue un sueño que le queda demasiado grande. Es un estúpido que ha tirado a la basura tres años de su vida buscándome. Ese es Naruto, alguien que no sabe entender un no por respuesta.

-Realmente estás dispuesto a dejarlo morir-afirmó Sakura con un leve rastro de decepción en su voz-. Como si el lazo que un día los unió no hubiera valido absolutamente nada.

-El pasado debe quedarse en el pasado. Las cosas han cambiado y…

-El pasado te afecta más de lo que quieres aceptar-reafirmó Sakura acercándose hacía el joven Uchiha, que la miraba con la desconfianza brillando en sus ojos-. Niegas el pasado, como si nunca hubiera formado parte de tu vida. Y sabes la razón…

"Nunca pudiste cortar del todo los lazos que tenías con Konoha"

-Lo hice-repuso Sasuke sin dar su brazo a torcer-. Corté con todos y cada uno de ellos. Los lazos hacen daño y te hieren, te traicionan. Te convierten en un ser débil…

-Y aún así no te importaría ser débil por un momento-concluyó Sakura-. Toda tu vida te han enseñado a ser el mejor, el más fuerte, el chico perfecto que nunca puede cometer un error.

Y esa era su correcta definición. Donde Sasuke se veía reflejado como si de un espejo nuevo se tratara. Sakura le conocía bien, demasiado bien incluso. Le interpretaba de una forma que nadie más podía hacer.

-Siempre velando por sus propios intereses, y nunca nadie ha sido capaz de comprender que no necesitabas innumerables méritos. Solo necesitabas un abrazo, una muestra de afecto y cariño, una caricia…

Sasuke se apartó como si el simple tacto de Sakura quemase.

-Yo no necesito nada de eso-refunfuñó alejándose a una distancia prudente de la joven-. Yo no ando pidiendo remilgos de cariño a nadie. Mi familia, los seres que yo quería, ya no están aquí para…

-¿Alguna vez te han acariciado?

Sakura sabía que no, nunca había recibido una caricia que no fuera por parte de Mikoto e incluso de Itachi. Y consideraba que eso era una autentica grosería. Un ser tan hermoso como lo era Sasuke merecía eso y más. Sin embargo las circunstancias habían conllevado a que nada de eso pudiera ser posible. Tantas cosas se le habían negado al menor de los Uchiha…

-No puedo culparte-susurró Sakura observando con profundidad al pelinegro-. La vida te ha convertido en lo que eres. En todo caso debo culpar a la vida.

-La única culpable de que tú yo estemos aquí y ahora es Konoha. La honorable villa oculta entre las hojas es la responsable de que yo no pueda reír como lo hacen los demás, de que no pueda disfrutar del amor que brinda una familia, de que no pueda mirar hacia otro lado, de que mi existencia gire en torno a una venganza y de que el odio me consuma por dentro.

Una confesión sincera, nacida desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Sakura era consciente de que Sasuke le había abierto su alma de manera inconsciente, pero lo había hecho. No era la primera vez que hacía tal cosa.

-¿Querrías ser como el resto?-inquirió la chica curiosa.

Sasuke calló. Lo cierto era que sí, desearía ser como Naruto e incluso como cualquiera de los habitantes de esa mísera villa. Porque ellos tenían una familia, y esa era su mayor carencia. De alguna u otra manera siempre había envidiado la capacidad de Naruto para seguir adelante. Él en cambio se había estancado.

Y aún así, eso no cambiaba nada…

-Hazlo por mí-pidió Sakura enfrentando en todo su esplendor a la mirada oscura del chico-. Sálvale la vida, aunque sea por mí. Es lo único que te pido.

Ella no podía estar suplicándole la vida de Naruto. Podía tolerar cualquier cosa de su parte, todo menos su súplica.

-No me pidas algo que no voy a poder concederte.

Sakura rió carcajeándose con ironía. La chispa dulce y amable de sus ojos jade se borró.

-Y eres tú el mismo que me dice esto quien me aprecia…

No iba a negarlo a pesar de todo pronóstico. Sasuke era un hombre frío, orgulloso, arrogante y todo un sinfín de adjetivos más. Pero ante todo tenía un apellido, manchado de sangre y tragedia, pero lo tenía al fin y al cabo. Y ese apellido implicaba una palabra que no estaba dispuesto a poner en duda. Ella creía que le mentía, y él sabía que le decía la verdad.

-Te aprecio-confirmó-. No te mentí cuando te dije que lo hacía. Te aprecié entonces y te aprecio ahora.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Sasuke se preguntó que había hecho mal entonces.

-Eres tan contradictorio…

Aseguraba haber cortado los lazos con Konoha, y sin embargo la apreciaba. Sasuke era una contradicción, constante y muy compleja. Y al igual que tenía la certeza de ello también sabía que lo que aquel día cuando creía haber perdido la movilidad de las piernas le había confesado era verdad.

-¿Crees que alguien que me aprecia puede hacerme tanto daño como tú me lo haces?

Sasuke sintió la brusquedad del golpe en toda su crueldad. No había recibido un golpe físico, pero había sido incluso peor. Le había dolido.

Le había hecho mucho daño, a mucha gente. Su venganza causaría dolor entre personas que no tenían culpa alguna ¿y qué?

Tampoco es como si le importara siquiera un poco. Pero las palabras de Sakura como siempre…

Lograban causar en él una emoción, distinta, inexplicable. En esa ocasión no había más que remordimiento.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Sasuke?

Tú quiso responder él.

-Que no sabes lo que quieres. Antes deseabas una venganza, ella dirigía tu vida, te daba fuerza para seguir adelante. Ahora ni siquiera eso te satisface…

…

-Me has decepcionado Naruto-Kun-dijo el peligris adoptando una pose despreocupada-. Pensé que el niño que aspiraba a ser Hokage tendría un poco más de resistencia pero parece que estaba equivocado.

El joven rubio apretó los puños, cargando con todo el peso que aquellas palabras implicaban. Sabía que había cometido no un error, si no muchos, uno detrás de otro, como una cadena interminable. No obstante, no podía conciliar que alguien como Kabuto fuera precisamente quien se lo echara en cara. Él era el menos indicado para criticarle y juzgarle.

Los ojos azules brillaron con estupor, enfocando al objetivo de sus pensamientos.

-Ese niño ya no existe-afirmó.

-Me he dado cuenta desde el preciso momento en el que te vi de nuevo. Ya no gritas que coronarás sobre tu cabeza el sombrero de Kage . Tampoco que lograrás ganarte el respeto de tu villa.

-¡No me hace falta ser Hokage para ganarme el respeto de la gente!-exclamó el chico, tambaleándose peligrosamente-. No todo se trata de ser o no ser. Si tan solo pudiera cambiar el pasado…

Lo cambiaría. Rectificaría tantos errores, todos y cada uno de ellos…

Pero el pasado no se podía cambiar. Los acontecimientos estaban escritos en el gran libro de la vida, en cada hoja plasmada bajo la tinta de la sangre. Naruto siempre había deseado ser Hokage, ya no le importaba serlo.

-Lo haría y le traería de vuelta a su hogar-proclamó enfrentando la mirada oscura de su captor-. No me importaría lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo, incluso si eso supusiera renunciar a un sueño en el que ya he dejado de creer…

El ambiente se tensó de pronto. Kabuto había dejado a un lado la ironía y Naruto había apartado la euforia lejos de sí, tomando consciencia de que él estaba secuestrado y de que su captor no quería otra cosa que su muerte. Anhelaba el demonio que habitaba en el interior de su cuerpo.

-Eres un perdedor-murmuró destilando veneno en cada una de sus silabas-. El tiempo debería haberte enseñado a entender que Sasuke no pertenece a tu lugar.

Y el raciocinio que aún conservaba se esfumó como el más débil vapor. El nombre de su mejor amigo era un tabú prohibido de pronunciar. Le hacía daño saber que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para retenerlo a su lado, fuera de venganzas y mentiras.

A pesar de que sus fuerzas eran escasas no dudó un solo momento. Se abalanzó hacía Kabuto con tal rapidez que el subordinado de Orochimaru no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Ambos chocaron estrepitosamente contra el muro.

Naruto golpeó a Kabuto, Kabuto golpeó a Naruto, mano a mano. El primero con el corazón en la boca, el segundo con la mente fría.

-Sasuke es mi amigo, mi hermano-espetó eufórico-. Él pertenece a Konoha y aunque él mismo se lo niegue eso es algo que nada ni nadie podrá cambiar.

Kabuto invirtió las posiciones, acorralando a Naruto entre su cuerpo y el muro donde más allá no había otra cosa que no fuera vacio. Sentía la gravedad tan cerca…

-Parece que olvidas quien está al mando aquí-indicó Kabuto-. Tú eres el secuestrado y yo el secuestrador, no al revés.

…

Konan suspiró. Era terriblemente difícil para ella fingir que adulaba al líder de Akatsuki cuando en realidad no hacía más que odiarle en silencio. Desde las sombras la compañera de Nagato y Yahiko esperaba la oportunidad perfecta. Aquella en la que el fundador del Clan Uchiha no tuviera un nuevo lugar, un nuevo papel desde el que hacer más daño.

Cerró cuidadosamente uno de los cajones de la cómoda, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible. La peliazul sentía con el alma en vilo que en cualquier momento podría llegar a ser descubierta. Pero no le importaba arriesgar su suerte incluso su vida.

No sin con ello conseguía su objetivo. Uno que implicaba una promesa, la esperanza de un nuevo cambio y el cierre de una vieja etapa donde el recuerdo de un Nagato acabado abordaba su mente por completo.

Tenía que hacerlo por él, por su recuerdo y memoria. Además una persona esperaba ayuda de su parte… y lo cierto es que no podía fallarle, ni a uno ni a otro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó una varonil y cantarina voz.

La chica origami enfrentó a los ojos púrpura de su interlocutor sin miedo alguno. Había advertido su presencia incluso antes de que él se aproximara sigilosamente hacía el cuarto del Uchiha mayor, seguramente con la intención de provocar en ella miedo.

-Estoy haciendo lo que considero que es lo correcto-dictaminó.

Suigetsu bufó, comprendiendo que sus intenciones de asustarla se habían ido por el caño. Cruzó sus brazos en un claro signo de protesta y aburrimiento.

-No te lo niego-comentó con el incipiente fantasma de una sonrisa divertida en sus labios-. Deberías tener más cuidado, Madara no se encuentra en la guarida pero fácilmente podría descubrirte si andas husmeando en su habitación como si nada.

Konan no respondió. El interés de Suigetsu por el contrario aumentó.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaría Sasuke?

-Sasuke estaría de acuerdo con todas mis decisiones-repuso Konan-. Él sabe que hago lo mejor para que nuestra alianza no tenga fisuras importantes.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

La mujer observó interrogante al peliblanco dándole a entender que no había interpretado su pregunta.

-¿Por qué ayudas a Sasuke?, tengo entendido que fuiste tú quien se puso en contacto con él y le ofreciste tu ayuda para llevar a cabo su propósito.

Konan se acercó hacía la ventana, admirando la suavidad de la tela de las cortinas. Sus ojos fríos analizaron el rostro de Suigetsu sin un ápice de humanidad.

-Lo hago por él y lo hago por mí-confesó.

…

-Nunca pensé que volvería a ver esos ojos-escuchó.

Naruto se animó a abrir los suyos propios y a comprobar que verdaderamente algo inesperado había ocurrido cambiando el transcurso de los acontecimientos.

Aunque su salvador se encontraba de espaldas, no le resultó nada difícil reconocerlo.

-El Hokage de Konoha y sus hombres son demasiado lentos. No habrían llegado a tiempo de evitar que me hiciera con el Kyubi. Aunque hayas interrumpido mis planes he de reconocer que es una grata sorpresa volver a verte…

Lo sabía por su cabello ébano ondeante al viento y por el símbolo de su clan, impreso con orgullo en su ropa, bordado a mano diestra con los colores rojo y blanco gritando uno de los apellidos de linaje más noble en el país del fuego.

-Uchiha Itachi.

…

Gritó.

Su estabilidad y equilibrio no eran del todo buenos, apenas conseguía mantenerse en pie y dar un par de pasos. Quizá influyera en ello que no había comido nada desde el día anterior, que había recibido una inmerecida paliza, que estaba asustado y conmocionado. Todo ello sin olvidar que a pesar de que Itachi Uchiha hubiera llegado en el último momento para salvarle aún seguía secuestrado.

Observó a Kabuto acercarse a una velocidad sobrehumana hacía su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, una diana perfecta, un blanco casi idílico.

Su mente trabajaba sin tregua ni descanso. Vislumbraba el final tan cerca…

Itachi se interpuso una vez más entre ambos, entre el malo y el bueno, como siempre. El ecuador de dos mitades en la frontera que le designaba como gris, aunque a sus espaldas llevara inscrita la palabra traidor.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba. Antes que cualquier otro defendiéndole, ejerciendo por él, abogando su derecho a vivir.

Kabuto retrocedió a lo que Itachi consideraba más que un radio aceptable de distancia. El peligris sabía que su enemigo era formidable y que los ojos que enmarcaban su rostro eran sencillamente brillantes.

Naruto jadeó sintiendo que la dura experiencia empezaba a causarle más que una secuela. Su respiración se tornaba irregular por momentos.

-No consigo entender cómo has podido burlar a Madara-comentó Kabuto incrédulo-. Realmente siempre te consideré inteligente y astuto, tal y como se espera de un Uchiha.

Naruto observó como los hombros de Itachi se tensaron por un breve instante. A pesar de su fachada calma la intranquilidad invadió cada uno de los rincones del maltratado corazón del hijo mayor de Fugaku.

-Pero hoy solo puedo afirmar que eres más que eso. Nadie engaña al fundador del clan Uchiha de cualquier forma. O eres más perspicaz que el propio Madara o debes tener mucha suerte, y considerando que esta última no ha marcado tu vida no me queda nada más que reconocer el mérito de tus actos.

-No quiero obtener con esto ningún nuevo mérito-espetó el pelinegro-. Si estoy aquí es por mi propia voluntad, quiero salvar a Naruto de tus manos sin ningún beneficio de por medio.

-Naruto no es ninguna damisela en apuros que necesite ser salvada-contrarrestó el peligris divertido-. Ni tu tampoco eres el héroe de esta historia…

-Y tú eres el villano-apuntó Itachi sin bajar la guardia-, que siempre gana sobre el bueno.

-Así es-asintió cabeceando afirmativamente-. ¿No gané acaso? ¿No conseguí atraer a Sasuke hacía mi lado?, su vida pudo ser en cierto modo "normal" y yo lo arrastre a las sombras. Aunque tú me facilitaste mucho la labor…

Naruto gruñó detestando con ansia cada una de las míseras palabras pronunciadas por el hombre de lentes. Su chakra estaba en reservas, sus fuerzas agotadas hasta el extremo, no podía levantarse. No obstante deseaba hacerlo. Solo para demostrarle a ese intento de ser humano, a esa mezcla extraña y confusa, que dejara de decir tantas obscenidades juntas. En su día no pudo hacer nada por detener a su amigo, ahora solo podía pedir que todo aquello acabase pronto.

-Ten por seguro que esa nunca fue mi intención-aseguró Itachi preparándose para atacar-. Sasuke es mi hermano pequeño, está perdido, pero no pienso permitir que Madara se aproveche de él igual que lo hiciste tú serpiente rastrera.

Una sonrisa repleta de maldad se dibujó en el rostro de Kabuto, tal como si estuviera pintada bajo el pincel de un gran maestro del arte.

Kabuto se lanzó por segunda vez fieramente hacía Naruto como un depredador que acecha con sigilo a su presa, como el cazador acosa a la víctima. Itachi haciendo gala de una velocidad sobrehumana desvió la trayectoria de su ataque.

El subordinado de Orochimaru era consciente de que no debía mirar a los ojos de su oponente mientras que este exasperado, intentaba rendir al máximo cuando sus habilidades no estaban en la plenitud de su poder. Itachi contra Kabuto. Debería pasar por encima del primogénito de Fugaku para conseguir obtener al Kyubi.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?-preguntó-. Se nota que tus poderes no son los mismos que antes. Has perdido facultades. Quizá ese sea el precio de volver de entre el mundo de los muertos.

-Puede que yo no esté en pleno rendimiento pero tú tampoco-contestó cansado de su estúpido juego-. Haber absorbido a Orochimaru te está consumiendo por dentro y solo te arrastrará a tu perdición.

-Puede que tengas razón-concedió-. Pero antes de que eso ocurra me haré con el Kyubi, y tú no serás quien para impedírmelo.

Sin preverlo siquiera Itachi fue empujado contra el suelo con gran violencia y potencia. El peligris tenía por consiguiente el acceso libre a su preciado objetivo.

-¡No!

…

-He encontrado algo Lord Hokage-anunció un Anbu, quien arrodillado junto a un montón de escombros sin utilidad alguna reclamaba su presencia.

Un alertado Kakashi se apresuró en acudir a su llamada. Desde que Naruto había desaparecido el ninja copia no había respirado tranquilo ni un solo momento. En parte porque apreciaba a su ruidoso alumno, por otro lado se sentía culpable por no haber sabido protegerlo de la forma adecuada. Y es que en mitad de tiempos tan frágiles y escurridizos como aquellos Kakashi no esperaba otra amenaza externa que no fuera la de Madara Uchiha. Creía a Kabuto y a Orochimaru como una huella memorable de un pasado lejano. Sin embargo el peligro era más real de lo que había pretendido creer y ahora tanto él como la villa de Konoha pagaba las consecuencias.

-Es de Naruto-confirmó Kakashi acariciando la áspera tela de color naranja-. Este es el lugar.

El grupo de anbus que rodeaba a Kakashi alzó la vista observando la torre abandonada, las almenas casi derruidas de la antigua construcción de piedra. Medio obnubilados, temerosos por saber que era lo que había ocurrido allá adentro.

-Kakashi…

-Voy a entrar-anunció sin rastro de duda en su voz-. Estoy convencido de que tanto Kabuto como Naruto están en el interior de esta torre. No puedo perder más tiempo…

-Yo voy con usted-replicó el osado anbu dando un paso al frente-. Si Kabuto está aquí como bien ha indicado necesitará de refuerzos…

-No-negó en rotundo-. Tanto tú como tu escuadrón permaneceréis vigilando los alrededores. Me temo que no soy el único interesado en encontrar a Naruto, y no puedo permitirme más errores, ¿está claro?

-Pero…

-¿Está claro?-inquirió aumentando el timbre de su voz a uno más grave y áspero-. Es una orden de tu superior y como tal debes obedecerla.

…

Madara continuaba observando la derruida cuna que de un modo extraño le recordaba al hermano que había perdido. Innumerables leyendas relataban que él había sido el responsable de su muerte, que le había matado puesto que el haberle robado los ojos había acabado con su vida en el campo de batalla. Y le recordaba a lo que pronto sería su futuro, de repente un simple trozo de madera se había convertido en el símbolo de todo un porvenir.

Un ruido rompió la armonía de sus pensamientos, un sonido que bien podía parecerse a un par de pasos humanos. Pasos que no correspondían a Kabuto considerado un estorbo más que un enemigo, mucho menos al joven Uzumaki.

Kakashi se disponía a subir las retorcidas escaleras en caracol cuando algo le detuvo. Un leve cambio en la atmosfera, una presencia diferente. Su único ojo visible dejo aflorar el poder que aguardaba y que había estado reteniendo. El Sharingan.

Todo a su alrededor se hizo mucho más nítido y claro. Las sombras ahora no eran más que míseras brumas y solo una pared le separaba de su inesperado huésped.

Madara sintiéndose descubierto se pegó lo más que pudo contra la pared, camuflado bajo el poder que designaba su apellido. Su respectivo Sharingan siempre activo giró peligrosamente en su mirada escarlata.

Kakashi escaneó la oscuridad en busca del intruso. Madara apretó sus puños, enfadado. Su plan de obtener al Kyubi se desmoronaba por segundos.

…

-¿Te hace ilusión llamarme Sasuke-Kun?

Sakura reprimió una incipiente carcajada sabiendo que con eso solo lograría aumentar la furia de Sasuke. Sabía que le molestaba ese sufijo, no entendía la causa…

-Sí-contestó logrando que Sasuke arqueara sus cejas de una forma graciosa-. Pero si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo… ¿Sasu-Kun? ¿Sasu-Chan? ¿Sasu…?

Sasuke esperó a que Sakura terminara de hablar, consciente de lo que estaba por venir.

-Sasu…Sama.

Una sonrisa macabra y arrogante se plasmó en su tez de porcelana.

-Ni lo sueñes Uchiha…

-El Sama sonaba mejor-comentó Sasuke burlón-. Si me hubieras llamado así desde un principio puede que hubiera sido un poco más condescendiente contigo, Sakura.

-En tus mejores fantasías-replicó la pelirosa acercándose demasiado al pelinegro-. Solo tienes que esperar hasta que sea de noche, lo demás ya es cosa tuya.

Decir que Sasuke Uchiha se había quedado sin palabras era poco para definir el estado en el que se encontraba el pelinegro, una mezcla de mal humor, nervios y confusión.

-¿Estás insinuando que yo tengo fantasías contigo?

-No sé, ¿las tienes Sasuke?-preguntó de forma coqueta.

Y ahí estaba el coqueteo que de una forma u otra estaba presente en todas las conversaciones de ambos.

-¿Y qué pasa si las tuviera? ¿Ocurriría algo?

Sakura se contuvo de añadir nada más pues estaba segura de que si aquello continuaba podría desembocar en una situación demasiado incómoda.

Sasuke daba gracias a dios que la chica de cabello rosa se hubiera callado, porque últimamente que Sakura hablara era sinónimo de que él lo hiciera también y nada más que para decir estupideces, peores que las de Naruto.

-Dejando a un lado todo eso-comenzó a decir la chica en un susurró cargado de dulzura-. Gracias Sasuke.

El pequeño de los Uchiha frunció el ceño dando a entender que no comprendía porque le daba las gracias. Ese papel le correspondía a él y no a Sakura. Él de hecho se las había dado el día de su partida.

Y el significado de ese gracias solo lo conocía él, y así seguiría siendo. Nadie tenía porque saber que…

-Naruto estaría orgulloso de ti-confesó la pelirosa emocionada-. Yo también lo estoy, me has demostrado que no estás perdido y que no es tarde para ti…

-Te equivocas-exclamó Sasuke-. Que yo esté ahora aquí no cambia nada…

-Lo cambia todo. Sea por lo que sea que lo has hecho has salido de ese lugar oscuro y has venido aquí conmigo, para salvar a tu mejor amigo. Eso demuestra que todavía ninguna venganza ha podido terminar con el viejo Sasuke.

…

-No se muevan -pronunció un anbu situándose detrás del pelinegro alzando sin vacilación su katana-. Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura quedan detenidos por las fuerzas militares de raíz anbu. Serán llevados a Konoha y condenados a muerte por traición.

Sasuke ensanchó sus ojos oscuros incrédulo. Absteniéndose de resultar demasiado obvio analizó de reojo a sus nuevos contrincantes. Claramente les superaban en número, y sus poderes no igualaban en términos a los de Madara. Pero esa no era una razón suficiente para subestimarles.

Sasuke sonrió de manera macabra. Sakura secundó al pelinegro plasmando en su rostro de muñeca de porcelana una terrible sonrisa burlesca y cínica. Después de todo pasar tanto tiempo con Sasuke tenía sus ventajas pero también sus inconvenientes, y unos muy placenteros.

…

Hiashi estrechó la mano de Koharu y Homura con galante formalidad. Neji observaba dicha despedida con todo lujo de detalles. Desde el momento en que su tío les mintió tanto a él como a Hinata, algo dentro de su corazón le indicaba que allí estaba sucediendo algo que no era común y que era por ende malo.

Nunca había culpado a su tío de lo sucedido respecto a su padre. En ningún momento le reprochó que aceptara con frialdad la propuesta de Hizashi Hyuga de intercambiarse por el líder del Soke.

Pero el hecho de que el patriarca le mintiera, se reuniera en secreto con los altos cargos de Konoha y se encerrara en sí mismo maquinando quien sabe qué estrategia solo le conducía a pensar que Hiashi estaba tramando e incluso conspirando contra algo realmente grande.

Su prima no le había confesado lo que las cartas de Ariasu revelaban, tampoco le había pedido saberlo estrictamente. No obstante, el simple acto de esconderlas en un lugar no accesible a su primogénita indicaba que la relación entre padre e hija, incluso la relación de Hiashi respecto al clan en su conjunto no marchaba bien.

Los ancianos consejeros se marcharon pausadamente, tal y como habían llegado en régimen de visita. Los tiempos de guerra eran la excusa perfecta para explicar el porqué de su insistente interés por la posición de uno de los clanes más antiguos y poderosos de la hoja.

Neji no era tonto y sabía perfectamente que su tío no era un santo. No cabía añadir nada más.

Hiashi ignoró que su sobrino le miraba con resquemor y duda. Ignoró que este parecía querer decirle con la mirada "lo sé todo" puesto que al fin y al cabo Neji no era nadie. Simplemente un joven ninja, prometedor, portador de unos ojos poderosos pero nada más. El primo perfecto y el hijo orgulloso.

El castaño posó su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Neji dándole a entender que era imposible enfrentarse a él, revelarse ante el tío que en gran parte fue como un padre siempre dispuesto.

Un escalofrío un tanto desagradable recorrió la espina dorsal de Neji. Por un solo momento creyó ver en su tío la viva imagen de su progenitor.

…

Sabía que el patriarca del Clan Hyuga era rencoroso, que no perdonaba fácilmente las ofensas sufridas. Le iba a costar caro. Hinata había intentado hacerse a la idea de que el precio de su desobediencia resultaría mayor del estimado. Y no estaba equivocada.

Solo quería proteger el pergamino de manos ajenas, salvaguardarlo de todos aquellos que formaran parte de la coalición de su padre. Le había rogado a Neji que lo custodiara. En las manos de su primo dejaba toda una responsabilidad que era enorme para ella.

Ver a su hermana pequeña con una expresión dura y gélida en su rostro, en el cual aún predominaban ciertos rasgos infantiles no era un presagio que le pudiera transmitir ánimo alguno. Hanabi se encontraba situada al lado de Hiashi en posición firme. Hinata intentó ser cauta y no revelar en demasía sus sentimientos puesto que al parecer ella era la única persona en aquella habitación grande y espaciosa que se permitía sentir.

Los ojos perla de Hiashi eran como dos pozos de escarcha, turbios e indagadores. Luchar contra ellos era una causa perdida. Hinata era consciente de que de algún modo el castaño sabía dónde había estado y que había hecho.

No realizó una respetuosa reverencia como venía siendo lo indicado. No pronunció el nombre del hombre que le había dado la vida. Las reglas, normas sociales y pautas de comportamiento ya no importaban. Solo ellos tres. El padre y las dos hijas. El titán y los dos titanes.

La inmoralidad no tenía cabida en ese momento.

-Me imagino que intuirás el motivo de mi llamada-dictaminó el patriarca.

Hinata no se amilanó. Al fin y al cabo Hiashi sabía tan bien como ella que su viaje no había sido lucrativo ni de placer. Con él había logrado adentrarse un poco más en el pasado de su familia.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones-replicó cansada de aparentar que le admiraba cuando en el fondo de su alma le guardaba rencor-. Tú sabes donde estuve. No hace falta que sigas aparentando que te importo, al menos un poco.

Hanabi contuvo la respiración. Nunca hubiera imaginado que llegara el día en que su hermana mayor se enfrentara directamente contra Hiashi. Ella no podría hablarle tan irrespetuosamente a su padre, no podría mirarle con la rabia que brillaba en los ojos de la joven de cabello azul marino. Sencillamente no tenía un buen motivo para hacer lo que Hinata si hacía.

¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo en el seno de su familia para que se fragmentara en pedazos de un momento a otro?

-Eres mi hija-dijo Hiashi en una posición altiva que no agradó en absoluto a su primogénita-. Aunque no lo creas me importas, y es por eso que hago esto. No puedes imaginarte la terrible posición que me ha tocado jugar.

-¿Y es por eso que me mientes?

Hanabi miró interrogante a Hiashi. En su pequeña mente no existía la posibilidad de que su adorado padre pudiera mentir, que fuera una mala persona. Hinata aún se preguntaba cuando todo lo que conocía como bueno había cambiado drásticamente para convertirse en malo.

-Siempre consideré a Hanabi más fuerte que tú, mejor ninja-confesó el castaño con tristeza-. Nadie podía quitarme de la cabeza que mi hija mayor no cumplía todos los requisitos que yo consideraba necesarios para ser considerada la heredera.

El derrumbe y la impotencia de no ser como su padre había deseado que fuese la habían perseguido durante mucho tiempo. La habían atormentado, haciéndole pensar que no valía nada, que había nacido en el lugar y momento equivocados.

-Ninguno de los esfuerzos que yo hacía era suficiente para colmar tu orgullo-afirmó Hinata deseando salir de ese cuarto que comenzaba a asfixiarla con saña-. Pero ya no me afecta.

-Debería-repuso Hiashi observando detenidamente a su primogénita-. Tu actitud no me deja más que una salida. Hanabi será de ahora en adelante mi heredera.

Un terrible silencio se extendió por la estancia. Hanabi no estaba menos sorprendida que su hermana. Hinata no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

-Tu hermana desempeñara las funciones que hasta ahora te correspondían por legítimo derecho.

Le había mentido, engañado, afirmado que su madre la había apartado de su lado. Prácticamente le había presentado a Ariasu Hyuga como un monstruo, como una mala madre que no se merecía el amor de su hija bajo ningún pronóstico.

Había echado fuego y leña sobre el recuerdo de una persona que estaba muerta por obra y gracia de sus manos. El Clan de los ojos blancos siempre se había caracterizado por su noble linaje, por su valor siempre dispuesto al servicio de la aldea que les había amparado. Pero incluso todo ese linaje se reducía a algo inmaterial que no tenía ningún sentido, ninguna importancia.

Y no contento proclamaba su deseo de destituirla de su rango, de uno que muchos años había llegado a despreciar por el mal trato de Hiashi pero que al fin y al cabo era una seña más de su identidad.

Le había robado a su madre, le había robado sus recuerdos… ¿Qué más quería de ella?

Su vida entera. Quería todo lo que Hinata podía llegar a representar.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-exclamó la chica ubicándose a tan solo un par de centímetros de su padre-. Yo soy tu heredera, aunque no te guste. Por muy patriarca que seas…

-¿Y tú si puedes meter las narices donde nadie te ha llamado?

-Creo que saber lo que le sucedió a mi madre es un asunto de mi incumbencia-gritó.

-¿De qué está hablando papá?-intervino Hanabi, quien no lograba entender nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Hinata no pensaba callarse, no quería convertirse de nuevo en un juguete de Hiashi por mucho que la pequeña de los Hyuga se encontrara delante como un testigo más de toda aquella red interminable de mentiras.

-Tengo el pergamino-anunció -. Te confieso que creí que había llegado demasiado tarde. Después de todo tú leíste esas cartas mucho antes que yo, y no me cabe duda de que buscaste ese papel tanto como yo lo hice. La palabra privacidad para ti no significa nada.

Hiashi lamentaba que todo hubiera terminado mal entre él y su hija mayor. Ariasu y su huella imborrable habían destruido todo lazo fraternal existente entre los dos. Incluso después de muerta su mujer le perseguía incansablemente. El pasado no le dejaba disfrutar en paz del presente.

-Es tu palabra contra la mía. Las autoridades de Konoha no van a creer en el testimonio de una niña insensata. Los altos cargos me respaldan y tengo una indudable reputación… ¿Qué crees que pasará?

Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, pero no lo iba a permitir. No iba a llorar frente al enemigo. Un enemigo que alguna vez le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía.

-Esto se ha acabado Hiashi.

A pesar de todo el carácter de Hinata seguía siendo blando, de naturaleza amable y franca. Debía marcharse de esa habitación y desahogar su pena con Neji, en quien además de un amigo había encontrado un auténtico confesor.

Aunque la joven de ojos perla ya no se encontraba en el lugar Hiashi golpeó la mesa con fuerza y en una solemne advertencia proclamó:

-Te equivocas, solo acaba de empezar.

…

-¿De veras?-preguntó Sasuke escéptico-, ¿y cómo pensáis hacer eso? ¿Tenéis un sharingan guardado entre las ropas?

Sakura protegida de las fuerzas militares de Konoha tras la figura de Sasuke gimió de impotencia. Eran demasiados pero no suficientes como para hacerla desistir de su propósito. Salvar a Naruto y nada más.

-Tenemos órdenes expresas de detener a cualquier criminal que aparezca en el libro bingo, y tú Uchiha Sasuke lo estás por si no te habías dado cuenta.

¿Y qué podía hacer un estúpido libro como ese? ¿Frenar al aliado de Madara? ¿A la discípula de la quinta?

Quien creyera que eso verdaderamente pudiera llegar a suceder es que no conocía al joven de ojos negros ni a la chica de cabello rosa. Tanto el uno como el otro eran demasiado… _valientes y obstinados_. Lo que querían lo conseguían aunque para ello necesitaran años de conciencia y aprendizaje. Una costumbre que habían adquirido del hijo único de Yondaime.

-¿Y donde quedo yo?-preguntó Sakura interrumpiendo el bien preparado discurso del anbu-. No estoy informada de que yo aparezca en ese libro. No soy una criminal por lo que puedo marcharme de aquí ahora mismo si me lo parece.

Sasuke sintió entonces el peso de la exclusión, ¿acaso estaba intentando salvarse el pellejo y dejarle todo el trabajo a él solo?, no la estaba discutiendo ni mucho menos. Comprendía que quisiera salvar a su amigo. Pero Sasuke era demasiado egoísta como para querer compartir la amistad de Sakura con nadie, aunque ese nadie fuese Naruto Uzumaki.

-No, está claro que no formas parte de ese libro-explicó el anbu pagado de sí mismo-. Pero acompañas a uno que si aparece en él y eso te convierte de alguna manera en cómplice.

-¿Cómplice de qué?-inquirió la joven pelirosa, al borde de la histeria-. ¿De querer rescatar a mí amigo? ¿De hacer el trabajo que vosotros no hacéis?

-Mira niñita…

-Mira niñito-espetó Sasuke desenfundado su katana-. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien hablar con la gente y menos con la hipócrita. No te voy a mentir. No tengo intención alguna de irme contigo de paseíto a Konoha, que debe estar plagada de hipócritas como tú. No eres rival para mí y no tengo tiempo que perder. Así que lo mejor que podrías hacer es quitarte de mi camino y del de la chica, y pasarte por el forro las órdenes expresas.

Sakura estaba segura de no haber escuchado a Sasuke jamás hablar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Incluso el anbu estaba impresionado, no se esperaba semejante reacción por parte del hijo menor de Fugaku.

-Lamento no poder complacerte Uchiha-aclamó el subordinado de Kakashi, aún con un leve rastro de sorpresa en sus ademanes-. Las órdenes de un Hokage son algo que uno no debe tomarse a la ligera. Si quieres continuar…

El viento aulló de manera siniestra en un ligero clamor que anunciaba duelo y advertencia. Sakura intento cubrirse sus brazos, el frío la estaba dejando literalmente congelada. En un momento como aquel verdaderamente consideraba replantearse las palabras del moreno sobre su más que adecuada indumentaria.

-Tendrás que hacerlo por encima de mí y de mis compañeros-concluyó reacio.

…

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Naruto cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe de gracia, aquel que acabaría finalmente con su vida. En ese instante Kabuto parecía un astro que eclipsaba toda luz de esperanza, y él tan solo un insignificante insecto al cual aquel hombre loco y psicópata mataría.

No importaba que rezara plegarias, que confiase en la justicia divina. No era realmente relevante que esperase que alguien conocido llegara y matara a Kabuto. Itachi lo había intentado y ahora permanecía inconsciente en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada para evitar que ese individuo se acercara hacía donde él se encontraba.

-Espero que en la otra vida nos volvamos a encontrar Naruto Uzumaki.

Su mano se alzó ligeramente dispuesta a golpear al muchacho que asustado se resignó por completo a su suerte. Entonces sucedió.

Kabuto fue apartado con brusquedad de Naruto, y empujado a través de las almenas hacía el vacio. El peligris no consciente del todo de lo que ocurría intento en vano aferrarse a los brazos de Itachi que repentinamente recuperado del golpe le apartaba de su objetivo.

A pesar de que sus fuerzas por aferrarse a la vida eran enormes finalmente las manos de Kabuto resbalaron de su agarre, en medio de un alarido devastador.

Itachi presenció como el peligris se despedía de la vida estampándose cruelmente contra el suelo. Naruto suspiró aliviado. Ya no había ninguna amenaza que pudiera atentar contra su vida a pesar de la extrema debilidad que afectaba a sus constantes vitales.

El cuerpo inerte de Kabuto rodeado de un gran charco de sangre se disponía en violentos escorzos sobre la tierra que tiznada de rojo dejaba entrever el suceso que había tenido lugar minutos antes.

…

-¡Lord Hokage!

El grito de un anbu acabó con la armonía que se había instalado en el aire, terminando con la tranquilidad que se había apoderado de los tres hombres presentes en aquella torre abandonada.

-¿Qué ha…?

-Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura nos están atacando-murmuró a duras penas-. Muchos de nosotros ya han caído.

El demacrado rostro de Naruto finalizó por palidecer completamente. Sus ojos azules usualmente vivaces y llenos de vida se opacaron. Sus manos se transformaron en puños, sus fuerzas agotadas y escasas se renovaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Itachi sintió que todo y todos a su alrededor habían desaparecido, que flotaba. Desde el primer momento en que había acabado con la vida de toda su estirpe se juró que protegería a Sasuke de todo mal, que le otorgaría la vida que a él le había sido negada. Pero todo se había torcido. El plan que había ideado donde él aparecía como un vil criminal y Sasuke como el héroe sufridor se había roto. Por Madara y su palabrería.

Y ahora tan solo estaba a un par de millas de distancia. Podía verlo, podía…

-De acuerdo-aceptó Kakashi girándose hacía Naruto e Itachi-. Te confió su protección. Sé que lo harás.

Podía hacer algo por él. Verle, hablarle, convencerle de que no estaba solo. Que él le quería. Que Madara le estaba mintiendo, destruyendo su vida, lo bueno que quedaba dentro de su alma.

-No me puedes pedir eso-rebatió Itachi dolido-. Soy su hermano, tengo que verle.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente. Kakashi debía de estar loco. Llevaba mucho tiempo buscando a su amigo, el suficiente como para contarlo con las manos de los dedos. No estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de encontrarse con él, de intentar convencerle de que el camino que había tomado no era el adecuado. Un tobillo torcido y un nivel bajo de chakra no le iban a frenar.

-Claro que puedo-contradijo Kakashi adoptando una actitud fiera y seria-. Como tu hokage te ordenó que te quedes aquí. Naruto está débil y me consta que no puede defenderse del todo bien. Sospecho que Madara Uchiha está por aquí cerca, y sabes de sobra lo que eso significa…

Lo lamentaba por Itachi. Comprendía lo que estaba pensando, la necesidad que bullía en su corazón de ver a quien compartía su misma sangre. No quería adoptar el papel de juez malvado e injusto, pero en un contexto como aquel era preciso ser objetivo y no dejarse llevar por las emociones.

-Lo siento.

Y acto seguido emprendió su marcha, sin mirar una sola vez atrás puesto que sabía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría de la decisión tomada. Él mejor que nadie sabía que Sasuke necesitaba con urgencia encontrarse con su hermano. Era consciente, e irónicamente las circunstancias lo impedían una vez más.

…

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo con mis hombres?

Sakura suspendió su ataque a medio camino mirando con sorpresa a su maestro. Los anbu también paralizaron su contraataque imitando a la chica de cabello rosa. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando. Kakashi Hatake en persona. Solo… pero acompañado.

Sasuke contempló de reojo a su ex sensei… con cierto recelo y sospecha. Lo cierto es que su presencia por aquel lugar le extrañaba, a la par que le producía cierta desazón. Por supuesto no se le habían pasado por alto sus palabras…m_is hombres_.

Comprendiendo la magnitud de las mismas el moreno dejo caer al anbu que sostenía suspendido en el aire al suelo. Sakura pareció entrever el pensamiento del menor de los Uchiha.

-¿Tú eres…?

-Sí, yo soy el nuevo hokage de Konoha.

La afirmación golpeó duramente a Sasuke. Sakura se encontraba estupefacta. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Danzou era hokage de Konoha… ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Cuántas más cosas habían cambiado en su ausencia? ¿Qué habría pasado con Naruto? ¿Kakashi sabría algo de su hiperactivo alumno?

-¿Y Danzou?-acertó a preguntar Sasuke-. ¿Dónde está él?

Kakashi frunció el ceño comprendiendo que las sospechas de Itachi eran más veraces de lo que en realidad había llegado a creer. Madara no le había contado a Sasuke la verdad. El fundador del Clan Uchiha no había cambiado absolutamente en ningún aspecto. Igual de mentiroso, rencoroso e dominante.

-Danzou está muerto-respondió con alevosía-. Eso debe alegrarte, si no estoy equivocado creo que eras tú quien estaba buscándole para matarle.

No iba a negar que estaba contento. La muerte de ese zarrapastroso solo podía otorgarle cierto consuelo a su desdicha. Él había participado directa o indirectamente en el asesinato de su familia. Era justo que pagara, aunque curiosamente eso no hubiera sucedido a sus manos.

-Fue tu hermano-confesó logrando captar la atención del que un día fue su alumno predilecto.

Lo logró. La atención del pequeño Uchiha era solo para él, pudiendo comprobar así lo que venía intuyendo desde un principio.

Su mirada era mucho más humana, menos fría. Y podía afirmar que había menos oscuridad a su alrededor. La causa al parecer tenía un nombre: Sakura.

Y tenía ganas de abrazarlos a los dos. Aún se preguntaba porque se mostraba distante cuando en realidad deseaba decirles que…

_Les estaban esperando en casa_

Aún cuando Madara no se encontraba presente su recuerdo establecía una línea invisible imposible de sobrepasar.

-¿Qué sabes de mi hermano?

-Itachi está residiendo en Konoha-anunció Kakashi consiguiendo sorprender aún más a su ex alumno-. Llegó a un acuerdo con los altos cargos, ¿sabías que está ocupando la mansión Uchiha?

Sakura miró a Sasuke intentando averiguar que estaba sintiendo. Y solo vio un rostro opacado por el horror, ¿por qué siempre era la última en enterarse de todo?

El mundo estaba al revés. Kakashi hokage, Itachi vivo y en Konoha, Naruto secuestrado, Danzou muerto…

¿Qué más podía ocurrir?

-Sakura ya no tienes porque permanecer aquí un minuto más-dijo Kakashi ofreciéndole su mano a la chica-. Puedes regresar conmigo a Konoha hoy mismo.

La pelirosa suspiró. Había imaginado que Kakashi le diría algo parecido, y ya tenía preparada su respuesta. A pesar de que se moría de ganas de regresar a su hogar, enterarse de todo cuanto había acontecido y abrazar a sus amigos sabía que no podía abandonar a Sasuke.

Él la necesitaba más que todos ellos. Ella había prometido quedarse a su lado hasta que recuperara el poder de sus ojos. Tenía un tratamiento que completar y no podía dejarlo a la mitad.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Espero que Sasuke no esté reteniéndote o algo por el estilo.

-Yo no estoy reteniendo a nadie. Sakura está conmigo por propia voluntad. Si no quiere regresar contigo a Konoha deberías preguntarte por qué. Puede que yo no haya hecho las cosas bien pero vosotros tampoco.

…

-Ahí falto yo-gritó dispuesto a revelar su presencia a pesar de que eso le supusiera más tarde una reprimenda de Kakashi.

Quizá fue el grito de Naruto, o simplemente mero instinto. Sasuke le miró, y entonces sintió magia.

Una complicidad que había echado de menos. Una especie de deja vu donde Itachi solo era el hermano mayor, el admirado, el perfecto y Sasuke tan solo el niño que pedía jugar con él una mínima parte de su tiempo.

Naruto quedó extrañamente complacido al comprobar por sus propios medios que tanto Sakura como su mejor amigo se encontraban relativamente bien. Y a pesar de lo extraño que pudiese parecer, con tan solo verles, se conformaba…p_or el momento_.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente al ver a Naruto junto a Itachi a quien consideraba muerto pero sano y salvo. Ni rastro de Kabuto, mientras que Kakashi movía resignadamente su cabeza. Creía haber sido claro cuando le dijo a Itachi que no podía dejar de proteger un solo momento a Naruto. Pero jamás le objetó que no lo llevara consigo. Y en el fondo se alegraba de que hubiera sido así.

Extrañamente todos los que se encontraban en aquel claro se sentían completos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La aparición estelar de Madara volvió a separarles en dos bandos claramente diferenciados.

-Atrás-estableció.

Sasuke y Sakura retrocedieron un par de pasos sorprendidos por la repentina aparición del que ahora era su "líder". Se notaba claramente que estaba enfadado.

-Así que eras tú-comentó Kakashi con un tinte desdeñoso en su voz-. Eres inconfundible Uchiha Madara.

-¿Qué haces por estos lugares Kakashi?-preguntó a su vez con falsa modestia-. ¿Intentando convencer a mis chicos de que regresen a esa aldea tuya donde abundan los hipócritas?

-No-negó en rotundo adoptando una expresión extrañamente seria-. No necesito convencerles de nada, yo sé que ellos regresaran tarde o temprano.

-Eso está por verse.

-No todo siempre te saldrá bien-predijo Kakashi-. Alguna vez fallarás.

Por fortuna Itachi y Naruto habían tenido el privilegio de ocultarse a tiempo de su enemigo más grande. El hermano de Sasuke no podía quejarse, todo había salido bien dentro de lo que cabía: Naruto había sido salvado, había visto a su hermano, Madara no le había descubierto…

No quería pedir nada más.

Pues era consciente de que a partir de ese momento todo iría mejor y que esa sonrisa que se plasmaba en sus labios nadie se la podría robar.

Nadie-pensó Sasuke.

* * *

**Un saludo.**


	15. La lluvia de los castigos

**Siempre lo entrenaron para ser el mejor, el ninja más fuerte, más habilidoso, más grande y con mayor talento. Pero nunca le inculcaron el valor de ser el más rápido, tan veloz como el viento, capaz de recorrer grandísimas distancias en pocos minutos. Y aún así presumía de serlo lo suficiente como para ganar a cualquier mortal que osara desafiarle. Pero su contrincante no era cualquiera, y su desafío tampoco se trataba de un juego de niños.**

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capitulo 14**

"**La lluvia de los castigos"**

Se podía vislumbrar que aún era muy temprano. El cielo como confirmando dicha tesis se hallaba límpido y teñido de un color lavanda claro. No había ni un atisbo de nubes, lo que auguraba un día despejado y soleado, libre de malos presagios y de angostas predicciones.

Por el contrario el aire era frío, típico de un amanecer invernal. Las hojas incólumes de los árboles se mecían a su paso, imitando la grácil y elegante danza de una bailarina. Las luces del ala norte de la mansión Hyuga encendidas, los sirvientes despiertos, tal parecía que llevaban horas en pie acatando las ordenes de su superior mientras que los habitantes de la villa debían permanecer con toda probabilidad durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas, amparados bajo el calor de una gruesa colcha de algodón.

Shikamaru aguardaba pacientemente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Sus rasgados ojos oscuros se cerraban de cuando en cuando, presos del sueño y del madrugar. Chouji se encontraba en el mismo estado que su amigo, taciturno y callado. Lo cierto es que ninguno de los tres miembros del equipo diez comprendía las razones que se ocultaban tras la insistente llamada del patriarca del clan de los ojos blancos. Ino dejando a un lado la sensación de letargo se limitó a analizar la imponente fachada que se extendía ante ella. Impresionante. Mirase por donde mirase solo había riqueza y lujo.

Los inmensos jardines de un verde intenso se expandían cuidadosamente de forma armoniosa, conformando un suave juego de avenidas y parterres. Los estanques escrupulosamente cristalinos, alguna que otra pérgola se extendía hacia el hemisferio este, prisionera de altas y filosas plantas trepadoras. Una mujer a paso apresurado se atravesó en su campo de visión provocando que perdiera todo rastro de ensueño. Sus pies volvieron a estar firmemente anclados en tierra.

-¿Para qué querrá verte el padre de Hinata?-preguntó Chouji, dando muestras de haber recuperado por completo su lucidez.

Ino miró atentamente al joven Akimichi , esperando que éste tuviera las respuestas que ella necesitaba para por fin comprender por qué Hiashi deseaba hablar expresamente consigo, y no con cualquier otra persona. Agradecía que tanto uno como otro la hubieran acompañado, pues sabía de antemano que lo habían hecho por propia voluntad, en ningún momento les había pedido que lo hicieran. Era reconfortante saber que no estaba sola, y que tenía apoyo.

Pues estaba segura de que lo iba a necesitar, o al menos eso creía. Era extraño que Hiashi requiriera su presencia en la mansión Hyuga, pero más extraño aún era que lo hubiera hecho a horas tan tempranas, en secreto y sin ninguna explicación aparente y por demás importante.

-Creo que no tendrás que esperar mucho para saberlo-indicó Shikamaru, encogiéndose de hombros, y sin duda pensando que todo aquel asunto de Hiashi y su familia era demasiado problemático-. Ahí viene.

Y con él una estela de silencio terriblemente perturbadora. Ino alzó la barbilla, analizando todos y cada uno de los pasos que el hombre, alto y respetable, semejante a un dios de ojos claros, propiciaba para llegar hasta ella y sus amigos.

Si quedaba algún que otro fiel sirviente debió de darse prisa pues el bonito jardín que había deslumbrado a la chica se había transformado repentinamente en un espacio sombrío y oscuro. Tenebroso.

-No esperaba que fueras tan puntual-comentó Hiashi, dirigiéndose claramente a Ino-. Es muy temprano.

-Sí, y yo estoy muy sorprendida de que me haya llamado-replicó-. Y por supuesto de que me haya citado en su casa sin darme ninguna explicación.

Shikamaru sabía que el mal humor de Ino solo acababa de salir a flote, pues evidentemente le había sentado como un tiro madrugar, y más para un suceso que consideraba inexplicable. Ni siquiera él, tan inteligente y estratega como era podía terminar de intuir que era lo que allí, en los altos fuegos de uno de los clanes más nobles de la hoja estaba ocurriendo.

Chouji deseó tener a mano una bolsa de patatas. Poseía nervios, y mucha hambre. La mirada albina de aquel hombre cargada de algo similar a la maldad, lograba romper su calma de acero.

-No quería que nadie lo supiera-dijo, como si aquella frase lograra explicarlo todo. Cuando en realidad no hacía más que complicarlo-. También especifiqué que vinieras sola. Éste es un asunto confidencial y privado.

-Ino es mi compañera de equipo, y como tal no pienso dejarla sola-espetó Shikamaru ignorando el desprecio que por un minúsculo segundo se dibujó en el rostro del castaño-. Lo que le tenga que decir a ella, nos lo tendrá que decir a nosotros.

Bien. Aquello no era lo que había planificado, de un modo u otro todas las personas de Konoha acabarían enterándose de ello. No importaba que aquellos dos muchachos lo hicieran un poco antes. Lo cierto es que él había escrito un destino y este se iba a cumplir gustase o no.

-Como florista de Konoha requiero de tus servicios-comunicó sin vacilar siquiera un poco-. Realmente quiero dejar en tus manos todos los preparativos de lo que tengo en mente.

-¿Una fiesta?

-Sí, podría decirse que es una "fiesta"-habló Hiashi, sin apresurarse a aclarar nada más-. Quiero que todo esté perfecto para ese día.

-¿Qué día aproximadamente?

D_entro de una semana._

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Al cabo de siete días pretendía celebrar en esa absurda y magnánima casa una fiesta? ¿Hiashi Hyuga, el témpano de hielo? ¿El padre de Hinata y Hanabi?

Demasiado pedir y muy poco tiempo.

-Me parece que lo que me está exigiendo es imposible-largó Ino, intentando no sonar demasiado irrespetuosa. Y es que en ningún momento había olvidado que estaba hablando con el líder de los Hyuga, un hombre que ante todo valoraba el respeto.

-No, no lo es-rectificó demasiado tranquilo y relajado-. Por esa razón estoy dispuesto a pagarte lo que sea necesario, lo que tú me pidas. Es un día importante y quiero que todo salga perfectamente bien.

¿Tan importante era aquella ceremonia? ¿De veras estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera con tal de ver cumplido su capricho? ¿Tan desesperado como para ser capaz de hacer hasta lo indecible?

-¿Qué tipo de celebración?-se atrevió a formular, presa de la más honda sospecha.

La respuesta que minutos más tarde éste dio a Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji les sumió en una incredulidad casi irreal.

"_Pues veras, se trata de…"_

…

Sigilosa como siempre lo había sido Konan salió de la cama, abandonando el caliente y mullido refugio de sabanas azules que hasta ese momento la habían reconfortado en un terroso abrazo. Era temprano, mucho más temprano que de costumbre pero ese aspecto poco le importaba en aquel momento. Era temprano y eso bastaba, pues significaba que él también estaba despierto. Sasuke. Madrugador, reservado, introvertido.

Siempre estaba en pie a una hora a la que los demás todavía dormían, ya fuera entrenando con esmero u observando un horizonte que aún permanecía sumido en sombras, en resquicios de oscuridad. Mucho antes de que el sol saliera, y alumbrara con su estela al mundo feliz y durmiente. Y sus ojos, más oscuros de lo normal, analizaban todo aquel proceso de renacimiento con tedio y aburrimiento. Pues todos los amaneceres eran iguales, nunca variaban, cíclicos y perpetuos. Konan por el contrario adoraba contemplarlos con detalle, le recordaban fugazmente a los buenos tiempos en los que Nagato proclamaba a Amegakure su gran designio, y ella era lo suficientemente ingenua para creer que la fe y el esfuerzo podían obrar milagros. Inocente como para advertir que las garras venenosas de Madara terminarían cercando en torno al cuello de su amigo una gargantilla invisible y soporíferamente mortífera.

La consecución de una utopía demasiado bonita para ser verdad. La paz para todos los que habían resistido a las duras heridas de batalla, la paz por todos los que habían deseado llegar a ver el momento de su triunfo y no habían conseguido disponer del tiempo correspondiente.

Lo encontró en la cocina observando concienzudamente el despunte del alba, a modo de tortura. Su expresión desarmada, sin careta. Una expresión que muchos matarían por ver reflejada en su rostro habitualmente impasible. Sus ojos completamente llenos de dolor y soledad, y de nostalgia, de una que era en cierto modo compartida por ella misma, por Sakura, por el propio Madara e incluso por el despreocupado y jovial Suigetsu o el siempre parcial y calmo Juugo.

Si tan solo la venganza no le hubiera obcecado tanto… todo sería muy diferente. Habría tenido una vida distinta, normal y dentro de los parámetros convencionales estable y afortunada. Feliz.

Y si tan solo Konan no hubiera conocido a Nagato… su labor en el mundo no habría tenido sentido. No mientras existieran personas como Madara, dispuestos a arrasar con la felicidad de los demás, de quienes habían conseguido comprender algo que un individuo rodeado de leyenda como él jamás podría. Porque era grande y todopoderoso pero al mismo tiempo inhumano. Y terriblemente fiero e impersonal.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

La calma que flotaba en el ambiente se esfumó. Sasuke dejó de observar un paisaje que comenzaba a detestar. Konan dejó de pensar como habría actuado si Nagato estuviera vivo. Como habrían discurrido los hechos si no le echara tanto de menos. Si su partida nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-Ahora no estoy de humor-recalcó el hermano de Itachi desapasionadamente-. Estorbas.

-Sí, se que te estorbo-razonó la mujer de cabello azul sin dar muestras visibles de enfado-. Pero también sé que no habrá otro momento como este para llevar a cabo la conversación que tenemos pendiente.

Estaba seguro de que Konan nunca podría anunciarle lo que necesitaba escuchar, ni ella ni nadie. Madara aún no había pasado a mejor vida, los altos cargos de Konoha parecían estar destinados a no recibir jamás el castigo que les correspondía, y él a no cumplir con su anunciada crónica de muerte y venganza. No necesitaba palabras, necesitaba actos… ¿y quién mejor que él mismo para realizarlos?

No concibió en sus planes la presencia de Konan, de un akatsuki. Y aún así reconocía aunque fuera internamente que sin ella su esquema mental resultaba ser un completo fracaso. Un camino con inicio pero sin final.

-Debo suponer que ahora me explicarás la razón por la cual estás aquí-sentenció frío.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte, creía que lo sabías-replicó Konan.

-Creía haber mencionado que no te acercaras a Madara, que te mantuvieras a cien metros de él, no que te convirtieras en su nueva mano de derecha. Te advertí que aquí era yo quien llevaba el mando, pero por lo demás parece que eres tú quien decide que hacer o no. No destruirás a Madara desde adentro, solamente podrías tener una posibilidad desde fuera, y esa posibilidad ya no existe.

Sí existía, y estaba presente todo el tiempo y a todas horas, en cada rincón, en cada minuto, en cada fragmento de existencia, en cada lágrima y en cada lamento, en cada grito y en cada caída.

-Puede que el dolor te haya hecho un vengador que sabe luchar y no entender lo que es perder, y que el entrenamiento haya moldeado tu cuerpo haciéndote más fuerte, pero yo soy más mayor, conozco mejor a Madara y sé exactamente cuál es su punto débil.

-¿Y cuál es?-preguntó Sasuke, intrigado-. ¿No me digas que has hallado alguna estupenda forma de mandarlo al otro mundo? ¿Una técnica súper especial capaz de provocar la muerte a quien es técnicamente inmortal?

-No-declaró Konan con sabiduría y diligencia-. Es mucho más sencillo que todo eso. Más importante que una técnica, y más material y cercano que el simple producto del entrenamiento continuo de un ser que no es inmortal.

-…

-Algún día no muy lejano sabrás de lo que te hablo, y entonces recordarás mis palabras y sabrás lo que tendrás que hacer. No importa lo que los demás te digan entonces, en el fondo la respuesta siempre estuvo ahí, a la espera de que tú la encontraras.

Konan sabía que sucedería así, tal y como había pronosticado. Porque conocía los límites de Madara y los de Sasuke, y los de ella misma. El futuro que se extendía por delante era ante todo desalentador y oscuro, y sabía que no todos ellos llegarían hasta al final. Al menos no ella. Si estaba viva era únicamente porque le hizo un juramento a Nagato de que cumpliría lo que él no pudo hacer, ayudar a ese chico que parecía ser la esperanza de todo una nación, de miles de personas, un nuevo héroe. Un digno sucesor del que ella siempre consideró el verdadero líder de Akatsuki. Pues aunque actuara bajo las órdenes de Madara, Nagato siempre fue Nagato, y eso nada pudo cambiarlo. Desvió la mirada.

-Nagato me enseñó una cosa: Que hay que tener esperanza y creer en la justicia. Porque al final el bien siempre terminará ganando sobre el mal, es un hecho. Y que por duros que sean los conflictos, en medio de tanta maldad y rencor una inminente paz nos aguarda. Un futuro libre de conspiraciones, de mentiras y de dolor.

Emocionada se llevó un puño al pecho, donde un vacio muy hondo comenzaba a dejar huella. Un hondo abismo de nostalgia y de recuerdos.

_Desolada avanzó a través de aquel lugar sagrado, constituido en un colosal monumento en el honor de dos hombres, auténticos guerreros. Hacía tanto tiempo que sus caminos se habían cruzado que ya había olvidado cómo y cuando había sucedido. Y ahora evidenciaba como los mismos se separaban inexorablemente para siempre. Ellos estaban muertos y ella estaba viva. Los dos guerreros se habían marchado luchando, y la guerrera continuaba viviendo, fuerte y tenaz, arrastrando sus cuerpos hacía el camposanto de flores que exclusivamente les había dedicado. _

_Pesadamente dejó caer los dos fardos contra el suelo, cayendo ella igualmente, raspándose las rodillas. Un par de lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por su rostro._

_-Lo lamento-murmuró._

_Ambos cadáveres le devolvieron una sonrisa tímida e incipiente. _

_-Lamento que todo haya acabado así. No era esta la manera, es injusta y no lo merecíais. _

_Pero el merecer o no una muerte justa escapaba fuera de sus límites, y de los de cualquier ser mortal. Tan solo le quedaba el desaliento de saber que nunca más volvería a verlos, vivos, en busca del sueño que habían perseguido desde que las circunstancias así lo habían exigido. _

_La voz de Yahiko y Nagato resonó en sus oídos con fuerza y decisión._

_El amor engendra odio, que se convierte en sacrificio._

_Alicaída y destrozada se derrumbó, dejando en manos del destino la garantía de su futuro. Sus motivos para agarrarse a la vida no tenían el más leve peso, y lo cierto es que ella, aún con sus poderes especiales, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacer algo importante, algo de lo que sus amigos se sintieran verdaderamente orgullosos. Era Konan, la compañera de Nagato y Yahiko, y nada más. _

_Optó por dejar que el cansancio y el sueño se apoderaran de ella sumiéndola en un intranquilo espejismo. Todo dio vueltas. Se sintió demasiado liviana como para estar viva pero tampoco lo suficientemente indemne como para estar muerta._

_-Konan._

_Su nombre. Pero pronunciado por una voz reconocida, y lejana al mismo tiempo. Detrás de la bruma que las lágrimas en sus ojos habían formado, estaba Nagato, sonriéndole con la boca y con los ojos, incluso con la propia alma. Con su cabello todavía rojo, distintivo del clan al que pertenecía._

_-No te puedes rendir ahora. Me niego a pensar que hayas decidido abandonar todo por lo que hemos luchado tanto, este no es tu final Konan, aún tienes una misión que cumplir en la vida…_

_Quiso hablar, pero la emoción embriaga sus sentidos, sus capacidades. No podía asimilar que Nagato, quien minutos antes estaba muerto, ahora le estuviera hablando con tono esperanzador e impetuoso._

_-Y tú sabes cuál es-aclaró-. Ayudar a ese chico. Cuando hablé con él, entonces comprendí que estábamos actuando del modo equivocado. Si alguien puede lograr la paz, él lo hará porque ha elegido el camino correcto. Tu misión es facilitarle ese camino. _

_-Madara no me lo permitirá._

_-Entonces deberás destruir a Madara. _

_Una segunda figura surgió de detrás de Nagato. Un hombre de cabello naranja y de ojos chispeantes. _

_-Yahiko-susurró Konan, con la voz rota por la impresión._

_-No olvides que eres nuestro ángel, no te pierdas a ti misma. Hacerlo sería el pecado más grave que pudieras llegar a cometer. Madara no es más fuerte que nadie, simplemente ha tenido mucha suerte, demasiada tal vez. _

_Los sollozos escaparon de su garganta incontrolablemente. Dos manos se apoyaron sobre sus hombros infundiéndole valor. Una de Nagato, otra de Yahiko. _

-Si quieres una venganza deberás hacer lo que yo te diga, porque ser poderoso y poseer el don de ser tan rápido como una bala no te garantizara la victoria. Si quieres matar a Madara, aprende a abandonar la soberbia y a escuchar la palabra de un dios.

Sasuke compartió con Konan una mirada cargada de gran significado y profunda, tan profunda como un inmenso río de lava candente. Konan no era simplemente un esbirro de Akatsuki, ella era una mujer normal y corriente, tras esa capa de nubes rojas. Una mujer que sufría. Un ser humano.

Y él también lo era. Tenía la impresión de haberlo olvidado por momentos.

…

Una hoja cayó sobre el agua, y flotó en ella hasta culminar su trayecto a manos de Zetsu. Éste la observó con displicencia. Una simple hoja, verde, caída de su correspondiente árbol. Perenne. Una hoja que había ido a encontrar a sus manos la autentica destrucción. Cerró su puño, estrujándola hasta romperla.

El valle del fin y sus aguas fueron los únicos testigos de la tenebrosa expresión que endureció sus rasgos. De improviso ya no parecía él, el único subordinado del que Madara disponía, sino otra persona completamente distinta.

-¿Es esto lo que piensas hacer con Konoha?

Una segunda silueta envuelta por una capa negra se acercó hasta situarse al lado del hombre planta. No emitió sonido alguno desde el fondo de la capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

-Si te refieres a destruirla, aplastarla, desmoronar sus cimientos y todo lo que conocen como propio, sí. Eso es lo que pienso hacer con Konoha.

Zetsu sonrió. No esperaba otra respuesta diferente por parte de su superior. Aún así la curiosidad le estaba matando lentamente, necesitaba comprender las razones de su intrínseco odio hacia la aldea que un día fundó.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó.

A pesar de no haber especificado su duda, Madara la entendió sin necesidad de aclaraciones.

-Porque lo merece. Yo debí ser elegido como hokague, lo di todo para que eso fuese así. Les abrí los ojos, les aclaré que estaban siendo engañados, que los estaban apartando como ratas. Los Uchiha nunca debieron quedar relegados como un clan diferenciado, conformista. No supieron entender el sacrificio que mi hermano hizo por mí y por ellos. Izuna me dio sus ojos para que yo pudiera guiarles. Pero al parecer liderar el mando de la policía les era más que suficiente, mejor que nada.

-¿No te arrepientes?

-No-sentenció firme y alto-. Jamás me retractaría de mis decisiones. ¿Por qué crees que he llegado a convertirme en una figura de leyenda?

Zetsu asintió con pesar. Desde esa perspectiva comprendía mucho mejor a Madara, los motivos que le habían conducido a ser lo que era, y las razones que le habían obligado a sentir resentimiento contra un mundo que según su juicio no había sabido valorar su potencial y su talento.

Madara retiró lentamente la tela que ocultaba su máscara naranja, signo ya de su identidad más que reconocible. Los rayos del sol alumbraron las tinieblas que hasta ese momento habían parecido reinar en ese lugar simbólico. Zetsu suspiró.

-Yo soy la potestad absoluta –pronunció con desdén-. Mejor que Hashirama, mejor que cualquier hokague que Konoha haya visto mandar, mejor incluso que todos los ninjas que habitan esa mísera villa. No haber sido capaces de realizar una elección correcta les ha costado muy caro, y lo están pagando… sin apenas darse cuenta.

Zetsu se estremeció. Nunca había oído hablar a Madara de forma tan profunda y sincera. Estaba dejando ver como se encontraba su alma por dentro. Podrida, envenenada, resentida. Por un segundo la imagen de la batalla entre Hashirama y Madara se dibujó en su mente y en sus ojos.

-Lloraran hasta que no les queden más lágrimas, gritaran hasta que el dolor les haga perder la conciencia o bien hasta que la sangre deje de fluir por sus venas y abandonen este mundo injusto. Taparé este maldito sol brillante con mi mano, y entonces realmente comenzara el inicio de un nuevo tiempo en el que solo mi poder será capaz de conducirlos a la gloria.

-¿Y qué ocurrirá si finalmente descubres que estuviste equivocado?-inquirió-. ¿Qué todo lo que hiciste fue en vano?

-Entonces al menos habré tenido la oportunidad de equivocarme, y habré comprendido que eso era mucho mejor que estar muerto en vida.

Un escorpión de considerable tamaño se acercó hacía los pies de Madara, agitando brevemente sus tenazas con desafío. Éste le miró con indiferencia, perdiéndose en una compleja cadena de pensamientos que solo él era capaz de seguir. El animal estaba dispuesto a acatar cualquier orden que proviniera de aquel que le había invocado.

Segundos después el escorpión yacía muerto en el suelo. Madara lo había pisado, le había quitado la vida. Zetsu analizó con preocupación al arácnido aplastado contra las rocas.

-De cualquier modo ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Ahora Konoha vive sumida en la desconfianza, a la espera de un ataque por mi parte. Dejemos que sigan pensando lo que ellos más desean. Démosles tiempo para prepararse para la fiesta.

Zetsu sabía lo que su líder quería decir con la palabra fiesta, y no se trataba de otra cosa que no fuera la guerra. Porque ese era el inicio de la misma, y eso tanto él como Madara lo sabían y lo compartían con complicidad.

Como un buen secreto entre dos viejos amigos.

…

Estaba completamente convencida de que aquel mensaje subiría los ánimos de Naruto hasta límites insospechados. Conocía lo suficiente a este para asegurar que estaba impaciente y preocupado por ellos. Sakura se preguntó mentalmente cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que llegó a la guarida del líder de Akatsuki, y los estragos que desde entonces el discurrir de los días había causado en su casa, en su hogar. Kakashi había sido proclamado hokage. Se alegraba, puesto que sabía que la villa no podía estar en mejores manos que en las de su "segundo padre". La nostalgia comenzaba a invadirla.

¿Qué habría sido de Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru…? ¿De Tsunade?

¿De todo y de todos en general?

Aún así su pregunta más importante continuaba sin una respuesta clara y definida: ¿Por qué Itachi Uchiha estaba vivo? ¿Cuál era la razón de Sasuke para continuar bajo el mismo techo que el hombre enmascarado?

Un cabo suelto existía, impidiendo que todos aquellos entresijos lograran encajar. Tampoco lo hacía aquella carta escrita sobre una hoja de papel, cuyo contenido no lograba terminar de convencerla. Le parecía demasiado…suyo.

La presencia de Sasuke a su lado la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Éste se recostó sobre el tronco del mismo árbol donde Sakura se encontraba intentando escribir alguna palabra clave que le hiciera llegar a Naruto todas las emociones que sentía. El menor de los Uchiha no emitió saludo alguno. Una sonrisa traviesa se pintó en los labios de la pelirosa.

-Buenos días.

El moreno observó a la chica de reojo, como reparando entonces en su presencia y en la hoja que celosamente protegía en su regazo.

-Hmp.

Una nueva sonrisa comenzó a bailotear en los labios de la chica. Lo cierto es que ya se había acostumbrado a sus monosílabos, en ocasiones más fáciles de interpretar que en otras. Sasuke adoptó una posición cómoda, ignorando la diversión de su compañera. La inspiración de pronto pareció apoderarse de ella, un torrente de energía e imaginación invadió su mente al presenciar como el hermano de Itachi se acomodaba a su lado. Las palabras fluyeron.

_¿Sabes Naruto?, siempre quise decirte que no te preocuparas, que todo estaba bien. Hoy me siento bien y quiero que tú también lo estés._

-Si no fuera porque eres hombre te podría considerar "mi musa"-bromeó Sakura, emitiendo una suave carcajada.

Sasuke abandonó su mutismo con una extraña expresión adornando sus facciones. Parecía extrañado, y quizás un poco sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-No importa-dijo Sakura, restándole importancia al comentario-. Ni siquiera yo puedo acabar de entender la influencia que ejerces en mí.

Y realmente la ejercía. A pesar de que eso la fastidiase más de lo que se permitía admitir. Cuando Sasuke estaba a su lado todo fluía, ella se sentía completa y con la fuerza suficiente para hacer cualquier cosa, para cumplir cualquier reto. Con Sasuke su mundo tenía más vida y más color. Podría ser de noche, y ella fácilmente contemplaría un cielo azul con un esplendido sol amarillo en lo alto del mismo.

La tinta volvió a manchar el papel, y la mirada oscurecida de Sasuke analizó cada uno de los trazos que esa mano de porcelana dibujaba vigorosa. Aún no podía creer que él fuera una fuente de inspiración para ella. Sasuke podía contemplar todas las posibilidades existentes y por haber menos esa.

Tratando de mantener su orgullo Uchiha intacto, intentó averiguar qué era lo que Sakura escribía con tanta emoción, algo que se le hizo de repente terriblemente complicado. La pelirosa tenía dispuesto su brazo de tal manera que le dificultaba la visión de aquel maldito papel, el cual de improviso había captado su atención por completo. Forzó la vista en un agudo intento de conseguir lo que quería. Más no lo logró.

Los ojos jade de Sakura le miraron con un brillo que denotaba dulzura y diversión. Sasuke a pesar de sentirse descubierto le mantuvo la mirada con frialdad. Sakura no le dijo nada, Sasuke tampoco añadió nada más. A pesar de que quería saber qué demonios era lo que había escrito en la carta, no se iba a rebajar a preguntárselo.

Y con todo cuando Sakura regresó su atención hacia aquel pergamino, Sasuke intentó de nuevo saber que era lo que este contaba, y sobre todo conocer al destinatario de dicho mensaje. Disimuladamente intentó acercarse un poco más a Sakura, aunque con lo inteligente y perceptiva que esta era no le extrañaría que se hubiese dado cuenta de ello. Pero la curiosidad no era una buena aliada, y él nunca había sido curioso. Al menos no mucho.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué no me preguntas directamente que es lo que pone en esta carta?

¡Bingo!

Sí, quería saber que era lo que Sakura estaba escribiendo y a QUIEN. Evidentemente cualquier persona que hubiera tenido un poco de confianza con la chica de cabello rosa se lo hubiera preguntado. El problema no era que Sasuke no tuviera confianza con ella, de hecho precisamente era con Sakura con quien había mostrado hasta el momento su faceta más humana. Pero él no era cualquier persona, era Sasuke.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? ¿A mí que puede importarme lo que diga esa carta?

-No es malo sentir curiosidad de vez en cuando, y mucho menos por algo como esto-dijo alzando el maltratado papel-, algo que no tenga que ver con entrenamientos y venganza.

-¿Acaso piensas que solo me interesan los entrenamientos y la venganza?-inquirió.

-Sí.

Lo admitía. Su obsesión por volverse más y más fuerte para obtener su anhelada venganza le había convertido en un chico _mecánico. _Estaba seguro de que si echaba un vistazo al pasado confirmaría su tesis, y la de Sakura.

-Pensé que no sería mala idea escribirle un mensaje a Naruto.

¿Naruto? ¿Él era el destinatario de ese mensaje? ¿Desde cuándo Sakura y Naruto tenían tanta confianza como para estar comunicándose mediante cartas?

-En este momento debe de sentirse muy mal. Acaba de salir de un secuestro, y estoy convencida de que unos garabatos escritos por su amiga le ayudaran, le subirán el ánimo y será capaz de sonreír.

-Naruto no necesita ninguna carta tuya para sonreír, eso ya lo hace por sí solo.

Sakura ignoró las palabras de Sasuke. De pronto extrañamente seria, habló.

-Tú también deberías hacerlo, aunque fueran tan solo un par de palabras.

Sasuke se hubiera reído si verdaderamente hubiera podido hacerlo. Pero la actitud de Sakura de pronto llena de reproche le paralizó. Sí, Naruto había sido su mejor amigo, probablemente lo era, y el único que tendría en toda su vida. Pero esa afirmación no implicaba que él le escribiera un par de palabritas cursis demostrando el afecto que sentía por el rubio.

-Seguramente esa carta debe estar plagiada de cursilerías, de esas que escribís las mujeres-aclaró el Uchiha menor.

-Eres un insensible.

-Solo digo lo que pienso, y no puedes negar que las mujeres os sentís inevitablemente inclinadas al sentimentalismo.

Puede que así fuera. Que Sakura como prueba de su feminidad no pudiera evitar plasmar en todas aquellas oraciones de su puño y letra variados sentimientos. Lo que claramente era denominado por Sasuke como "cursi".

Sakura deposito la carta destinada a Naruto en manos del moreno, con una curiosa sensación revoloteándole en el estomago. Sasuke analizó esta sin comprender cuales eran las intenciones de Sakura, que amable le tendía una pluma.

-Entonces corrígela. Elimina todo aquello que te parezca demasiado cursi.

Lentamente, y no del todo convencido, Sasuke tomó la pluma y se dispuso a revisar aquel texto desde la primera línea hasta la última. Si Sakura quería que hiciera tal cosa lo haría, pero con sus consecuencias. No estaba dispuesto a redactar un manifiesto de amistad hacia Naruto.

-De acuerdo.

Sakura presenció como en menos de un minuto su bien elaborada y redactada carta había quedado reducida a un borrón de tinta completamente ilegible. Palabras tales como "amigo", "te he echado de menos", "Konoha", "recuperación" se hallaban tachadas con inusitada fuerza.

-Adelante-anunció Sakura media hora más tarde-. Tampoco puede ser tan difícil escribir el comienzo de una carta.

Tanto el pelinegro como la joven se hallaban recostados en la hierba. El primero con un nuevo pergamino a su disposición y la pluma abandonada sobre el mismo, y la segunda rompiéndose la cabeza por encontrar algún adjetivo que fuera aceptable para Sasuke.

-Querido Naruto.

-Ni de broma pienso poner querido-espetó él al borde del colapso-. ¿Acaso alguien quiere a ese imbécil?

-¿Y qué tal Naruto a secas?

Tras meditarlo detenidamente, Sasuke optó por no contradecir más a la joven. Sakura observó como el Uchiha escribía con su caligrafía pulcra y elegante el nombre del tercer integrante del equipo 7.

-Bien, podríamos continuar con una frase por el estilo de "nos enteramos de que Kabuto te había secuestrado y Sasuke y yo fuimos a intentar patearle el culo"

-Hmp.

-pero los anbu de Kakashi se interpusieron en nuestro camino y no pudimos llegar a tiempo_ Los inútiles esos que tenéis en la villa, que siempre están desmayados en el suelo, me dijeron que me iban a llevar a Konoha a meterme preso. Imagínate, si no lo has conseguido tú que eres un cabezón…_

-Quiero que sepas que nos alegramos de que estés bien, y que a pesar de que estemos separados, tanto yo como Sasuke no te olvidamos.

-No pienso poner que no le olvido-confesó-. Si apenas me acuerdo de él…

_No me alegro de que estés bien, Sakura si, porque es una mujer, pero viéndolo desde un punto de vista objetivo… Kabuto podría haber hecho un favor al mundo, y haberte llevado con él al otro. _

-Sé que eres fuerte, y que lograras todo lo que te propongas. Por muy difíciles que se avecinen los problemas. Después de todo te convertirás en el próximo hokage de Konoha. ¿Qué puede haber que tú no seas capaz de solucionar?

Sasuke envió una mirada asesina a su compañera, probablemente intentando traducir ese mensaje de cariño y aprecio a otro más… grosero.

_Espero que al menos hayas estado entrenando, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos te juro que no me voy a contener. Al fin y al cabo tú y yo tenemos que enfrentarnos irremediablemente. Y déjame que dude de tu honorabilidad y de tu aspiración a ser hokage si te dejas atrapar por idiotas como Kabuto, que no sabe tener personalidad propia. Al menos saliste vivo, que no es poco._

-Atentamente: Sasuke y Sakura.

_Impaciente por patearte el trasero; Sasuke y Sakura._

Sakura observó detenidamente el nombre de los dos unido por aquella Y griega. Nunca hasta entonces había reparado en lo bien que sonaba el nombre de Sasuke junto al suyo.

-Creo que esta carta le gustará mucho más que la mía, estoy segura-afirmó sonriente.

Una sonrisa en la que el joven Uchiha no pudo evitar perderse. Quizá fuera que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, que sus respiraciones acariciaban la piel del otro produciendo un suave cosquilleo, que la tensión que había existido entre ellos casi desde el principio se había agravado en ese momento hasta rayar el límite, hasta terminar por derribar la fachada que Sasuke se había auto impuesto. Y estaba seguro de que aunque estuviera a metros de distancia esa sonrisa le atraería como un imán, porque había algo en ella que le gustaba.

Debía estar haciendo el idiota con toda seguridad. Pero no tenía ganas de moverse de allí y dejar de observar esa radiante sonrisa, que le había ¿embaucado?

Probablemente. Y le importaba un cuerno. Solo deseaba que ella no dejara de sonreír, era como si algo en él cambiara, como si se sintiera más liviano.

Maldita molestia rosa embaucadora de vengadores con instintos criminales.

-Sasuke…

-Te debo una respuesta-dijo él, cortando a la kunoichi-. Ni siquiera sé porque siento la necesidad de contestarte, pero quiero hacerlo.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó extrañada-. No te he preguntado nada.

-Sí, hace tiempo que lo hiciste. Querías saber por qué me había unido a Akatsuki. Lo hice por mi hermano.

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

Todo, y nada. Cuando le vio acompañado de Naruto, oculto entre aquellos matorrales, su corazón se detuvo y dio un vuelco. No esperaba verle allí, pero le había alegrado saber que su hermano estaba bien, aunque estuviera residiendo en Konoha. Aunque hubiera pactado con los responsables de la muerte de su Clan. Ambos estaban vivos, y eso era lo que importaba.

-Me equivoqué-admitió Sasuke, evitando mirar a Sakura. Todavía no había perdido la cabeza y era totalmente consciente de que Sakura se sentiría victoriosa con lo que iba a contestarle-. Tenías razón, aquella noche…

No hacía falta que él añadiera nada más. Tanto ella como él sabían perfectamente que estaba aludiendo a la noche en la que él se marchó. Y los abandonó. A Naruto, a Sakura, a Kakashi.

-Aquella noche te equivocaste-completó, sin ánimo de lucro-. En su día no me creíste, ahora me crees.

No es que no la creyera… puesto que al poco de tiempo de residir en la guarida de ese asqueroso reptil había comprendido una verdad certera y dolorosa: Cuando todo aquello acabara, él acabaría con su venganza. Tras matar a su hermano no le quedaría nada más que dolor. Y él ya había sufrido suficiente.

Todo se había torcido. Él no podía saber que había vivido en una mentira. Madara sin embargo se había aprovechado de su confusión y había intentado controlarle a su antojo. Sasuke no era estúpido.

-La venganza no me ha hecho feliz. Me había propuesto matar a Itachi y lo demás debía no importarme. Ese es el camino de un vengador. Nada ni nadie debe apartarte de tus objetivos. Cuando desperté tras pelear con él me dolía terriblemente la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas para nada. No obstante, Madara estaba ahí.

-Y te mintió.

-Sí-afirmó, ocultando con su flequillo su mirada oscurecida-. Me dijo que Itachi estaba muerto. ¿Puedes creer lo mal que me sentí? Sobre todo después de saber que cumplía órdenes de Konoha.

-¡Eso no puede ser!-exclamó la pelirosa, incrédula-. Madara debió de haberte mentido. Konoha puede que haya hecho muchas cosas del peor de los modos, pero nunca cometería una masacre como esa.

-¿Crees que te diría esto si no estuviera completamente seguro?-inquirió brusco-. Konoha mató a mi familia, Itachi se sacrificó por mí y yo no merezco nada de lo que él realizó. ¡Dime entonces que hago aquí, al lado de ese cabrón! ¡Estoy traicionando la lealtad de mi hermano porque no puedo perdonar y mirar atrás como si nada hubiera pasado!

Sakura se quedó congelada. Sasuke había hablado por primera vez desde el dolor y la rabia. Y era inmenso, hondo y muy profundo. Un corte que no había sanado bien recubierto por una dura capa de odio.

-Tu corazón no está dañado-habló, intentando que su voz se mantuviera firme-. Lo que te ocurre es que tienes herida el alma.

-¿Y qué cura hay a eso?-preguntó irónico-. Ni siquiera un milagro podría devolverme lo que perdí.

-Sí que hay una cura. Dejar de pensar en lo que tuviste y centrarte en lo que tienes ahora. Por qué aún tienes a muchas personas que te quieren…

Sasuke observó con suspicacia a Sakura. No, estaba equivocada. Solamente ella y su hermano estaban lo suficientemente locos como para quererle. Aún no entendía como alguien tan pura como Sakura podía quererle a él, tan corrompido y malvado.

Y la conexión que ambos venían sintiendo entre ellos desde hacía tanto tiempo, tanto que apenas se aventuraban a pensar cuando había empezado todo, surgió de nuevo. Y con ella muchas preguntas en el aire.

-¿Aún me amas?

-¿Tú qué crees?-respondió ella con otra pregunta-. Estoy aquí solamente porque tú lo estas.

No lograba entenderlo, y quizá nunca pudiera llegar a hacerlo. Sakura era demasiado buena para ser real y él demasiado malo para existir.

…

-Lord Kazekage, ha llegado una carta para usted.

Gaara apartó con desgana sus ojos aguamarina de la montaña de papeles que inundaba la mesa de su despacho. Estaba atareado, ser Kazekage era duro, mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado cuando adoptó la decisión de ganarse el cariño de la aldea de la arena.

Ser Kazekage iba mucho más allá de colocarse un sombrero de Kage en la cabeza y ser reconocido como la máxima autoridad de su nación. En ocasiones llegaba a ser incluso desesperante cargar sobre los hombros una responsabilidad tan enorme como la de proteger a una aldea. Evidentemente pensaba que todo se iba a desbordar de un momento a otro, y que no estaba realmente preparado para lo que se avecinaba con inmediatez.

-Está bien, puedes retirarte-ordenó impasible.

Una guerra. La muerte de seres queridos. Un desastre más que añadir a los libros de Historia.

Tras realizar la reverencia indicada el hombre se marchó de la habitación, dejando solo a Gaara. Con aquella carta a merced de su vista, y de su curiosidad. El sello de Konoha era más que evidente en ella.

¿Qué estará ocurriendo ahora?-se preguntó el pelirrojo mentalmente.

Y es que no podía concebir que hubiera ocurrido algo peor de lo que ya había sucedido. Una guerra nunca sería una buena noticia que promulgar a tus familiares, la aparición de un fantasma del pasado al que todos creían muerto tampoco. El desmoronamiento de la poca paz que quedaba aún menos. Tomó el sobre y lo rasgó con impaciencia.

-No puede ser-murmuró estupefacto.

Una invitación. Una fiesta. Un acontecimiento sorprendente, inesperado y comedido.

-Sabaku No Temari.

La joven rubia de chispeantes ojos zafiro sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Una carta para mí?-preguntó despreocupada-. ¿De quién será? ¿Un admirador secreto tal vez?

-No lo creo-espetó el mensajero serio-. Sus hermanos también han recibido una carta igual. Al parecer es de Konoha, y de suma importancia.

Importancia y Konoha no era una fórmula que pudiera desembocar en nada bueno. Preocupada abrió el sobre intentando disimular los nervios que asolaban su cuerpo, y los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Tras releer lo que ponía en ese mínimo y ridículo trozo de papel Temari dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado de frustración. Realmente no esperaba una noticia como esa, no en aquel tiempo, y mucho menos con un hombre que había desafiado todo lo concebido como establecido. Que había traicionado, mentido, matado y luchado como todo un héroe de ideales modernos.

-Kankuro.

Escuchó como le llamaban por su nombre, pero el hermano mayor de Gaara no estaba en condiciones de responder a nadie. Ni a nada. La noticia de un compromiso de tal envergadura le dejaba devastado, sorprendido, sin palabras que formular o dudas que preguntar.

-¿Qué está pasando con el mundo que conocíamos?-cuestionó -. ¿De veras un solo hombre puede desafiar de esta manera a todo un continente?

Kankuro no dejaba de pensar que el desencadenante de tal acción tenía nombre y apellidos: Uchiha Madara.

Y como él muchos otros. Shino, Tenten, Lee…

La expresión que adornó sus facciones fue de autentica sorpresa, estupefacción y asombro. En cambio Ino miró con odio aquel sobre inmaculadamente blanco, se sentía impotente y entristecida. No quería ser partícipe de una farsa y mentira como aquella y por ello no había dudado en rechazar la oferta de Hiashi desde el primer instante. Había insistido en pagarle bien, demasiado en realidad. Pero ella ante todo tenía un valor llamado honor y dignidad y aún podía presumir de ser leal a sus amigos. A pesar de que eso no fuera a cambiar nada de lo que los poderosos habían decidido para su amiga.

No midió su fuerza cuando apretó entre sus finas manos el tallo de una rosa. La sangre comenzó a deslizarse a través de su mano…

Shikamaru y Chouji no parecían estar mucho mejor que la chica. Habían vivido la misma horrible escena y las mismas y atormentantes palabras férreas que la rubia había escuchado.

Neji salió de su cuarto con desmanes nada educados, llamando a gritos a su tío a quien consiguió divisar cuando ya éste estaba bajando las escaleras. Si pensaba que con eso se iba a callar estaba equivocado.

-¡Hiashi!-exclamó furioso-. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Pero Hiashi no estaba dispuesto a escucharle y Neji tampoco a darse por vencido. Corrió tras él deseando poder evitar lo que ese hombre, al que no reconocía como de su familia, pretendía hacer. Iba a desmoronar los pocos cimientos que aún quedaban de la familia Hyuga. Y él no podía hacer nada, nadie podía hacer nada por cambiarlo.

-¡Estás loco!-gritó desde la desesperación y el terror-. Ella nunca te lo perdonará en la vida.

Hiashi se detuvo con brusquedad, como si algo dentro de sí se hubiera removido. El perdón de Hinata no le interesaba en verdad, ni tampoco el de Ariasu. Solamente deseaba seguir manteniendo un prestigio que bien había sabido mantener. Tampoco le importaba lo más mínimo la opinión que tuviera su sobrino sobre él. No estaba loco, simplemente era consciente de lo que tenía que hacer y lo que no.

Si Neji esperaba una respuesta nunca llegó. Hiashi prosiguió su camino como si sus gritos hubieran tenido el menor efecto posible.

Cuando Hinata vio a su padre entrar acompañado de Neji al jardín donde usualmente solía entrenar, presintió que los nubarrones que se venían avecinando desde hacía días habían terminado de llegar por fin a Konoha, y que iban a descargar sobre ella su intensa lluvia de castigos.

Hiashi le extendió un sobre blanco.

Naruto leyó con perplejidad la crónica de lo que ya era una boda anunciada a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Naruto?-preguntó Kakashi preocupado, abandonado por un momento la tarea de comprobar que su alumno estuviera experimentando una considerable mejoría.

Después de lo ocurrido con Kabuto, el chico había quedado bastante afectado. Y unos cinco días en el hospital habían bastado para que éste se encontrara casi como nuevo. Pero ahora…

-Hinata se casa-murmuró.

"Tenemos el placer de invitarles a la boda que se celebrará el día 24 en la mansión Hyuga entre la primogénita de Hyuga Hiashi, Hinata y…"

-Uchiha Itachi.

Hinata observó de reojo al individuo que acababa de llegar a su casa, que parecía estar dispuesto a postrarse a sus pies y pedirle perdón por tan pesada broma. Pero él no se postró a sus pies y tampoco le dijo que aquello era una broma, porque ese era su castigo.

Hiashi la había comprometido en matrimonio con alguien que no quería.

**Notas de autora: Como se ha puesto esto. Hinata e Itachi comprometidos, Konan dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de ver cumplido el sueño de Nagato, Sasuke y Sakura más cerca que nunca… y Madara en sus trece de destruir el mundo. Espero sus maravillosos comentarios y que el capitulo haya estado a la altura de lo que esperaban.**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

Atori-chan

Lilu the little witch.

EdiitH

asukasoad

setsuna17

And.Y-Xan

Sebashu


	16. Rendición

**Miraba sus ojos negros, y ya no encontraba en los mismos oscuridad y sentimientos malignos. Hallaba nostalgia, ternura, apego. Todo aquello que sus amigos intentaron darle, y que él siempre rechazó prefiriendo en cambio el orgullo y la desdicha. Su venganza había concluido. Tal aspecto no significaba que hubiera conseguido olvidar todo el daño causado, mucho menos que otorgara el perdón a quien no lo merecía. Simbolizaba simplemente que su destino había tomado un rumbo distinto al marcado, un camino que estaba dispuesta a seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias. Mikoto desde el cielo lo sabía, y ella juraría que estaba sonriendo por ello.**

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capítulo 15**

**Rendición**

La vida. Un bien frágil y valioso que todo ser humano debería conservar celosamente y proteger con ahínco y vehemencia frente a terceros malintencionados. Algo que todos ellos, como buenos ninjas, sabían apreciar desde que apenas tenían uso de memoria. Shizune la valoraba, porque era consciente de la magnitud y fuerza de la misma. Había visto morir a muchos aldeanos en el campo de batalla, preservado la vida de otros tantos haciendo gala de sus conocimientos médicos. Algunas veces su intervención y la de sus "colegas" de trabajo surtía efecto y daba sus frutos, pero otras en cambio era completamente inservible. Las heridas eran demasiado graves como para sanar.

Por otra parte, estaban aquellos casos en los cuales un especializado en la materia no podía hacer nada más que dejar que la impotencia le invadiera y le hiciera estallar de rabia y enfado. Se trataba de situaciones críticas en las que el tiempo desempeñaba un papel relevante y fundamental, dónde éste lo significaba todo.

Tsunade, la quinta Hokage y nieta del mismísimo Hashirama Senju formaba parte de éstos últimos. Shizune, como buena profesional, depositaba la esperanza de que la mujer de fuerza monstruosa que un día se comprometió a sacar a Konoha adelante despertara con el discurrir de los días. El problema es que Tsunade parecía resistirse a abrir los ojos y regresar del eterno letargo en el que había quedado sumida tras la invasión a la aldea por parte de Pein. La asistente de la quinta entonces se preguntaba si es que ese mundo de inconsciencia y brumas cambiantes era tan abrumador y atrayente como para no desear regresar al suyo propio.

La conclusión a la que llegaba en todas esas ocasiones era la siguiente: cualquiera preferiría ese mundo a uno donde abundara la guerra, la desconfianza y el resquemor, dónde la distinción entre buenos y malos habría perdido toda su esencia y no pudieras confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en tus seres más cercanos, solamente en uno mismo. Entendía en cierta forma que se resistiera a volver a "su" mundo. En el otro, por el contrario, tanto la sangre como el odio debían de tratarse de dos aspectos que con toda seguridad no abundarían.

"_Aún así, es innegable que ha experimentado una notable mejoría desde entonces"_

Tsunade había llegado al hospital en un estado realmente grave e incierto. La ansiedad y la preocupación era más que evidente en los rostros de aquellos que la tomaron con cuidado y la trasladaron camilla en mano al ala más alta e inaccesible del edificio. Incluso Shizune debía reconocer que por primera vez en mucho tiempo temió por la vida de su instructora. Tuvo miedo.

Se prometió que éste no la paralizaría. Mientras observaba a Tsunade inconsciente y medio muerta sobre aquella camilla transportable, tuvo una especie de revelación. No importaba cómo pero la salvaría, lograría que superara el estado de coma profundo en el que había quedado sumida. Podría conseguir revertirlo. Era consciente de que no podía permitir que dejara de brillar, así como tampoco consentir que con ella se esfumaran sus recuerdos y secretos.

Porque Tsunade aún no había mostrado todo cuanto su corazón sabio había atesorado en su interior, a base de experiencia y sucesos trágicos.

_-Tsunade, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-peticionó Shizune, sin dejar de admirar la capacidad de la nieta de Hashirama para guardar la compostura en momentos de crisis y angustia._

_La mujer, cuya mirada miel se encontraba perdida más allá de las fronteras de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, de espaldas a Shizune le contestó con diligencia._

_-¿Hay algo que te lo impida Shizune?_

_-A pesar de todos los años que juntas hemos pasado de un lugar a otro lugar, siento que hay algo en el fondo de sus ojos que no sé lo que es. Realmente Tsunade-Sama, tengo la firme convicción de que existe un secreto que usted me ha ocultado. _

_Una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción adornó las facciones de Tsunade. Su mirada de pronto ya no parecía perdida. Una llama misteriosa y enigmática se había encendido en sus ojos. Observó de reojo a su asistente._

_-Me conoces demasiado bien. En efecto, hay muchas cosas que no te he contado y que no te pienso contar. No lo tomes a mal amiga, simplemente no me está permitido hacerlo. _

_-Pero Tsunade…_

_-Hice una promesa-aclaró terca y obstinada-. A pesar de que hace demasiado tiempo de aquello, le di mi palabra a una buena mujer de que jamás traicionaría su confianza, pues ella me confió lo que a nadie más le dijo. No puedo ni quiero faltar a mi juramento._

_Shizune calló. Lo supo, lo había advertido todas las veces en que a pesar del peligro y la desesperación, ella se mantenía en cambio empática y tranquila. Como si tuviera la certeza de algo que el resto de la villa desconocía, de un viejo secreto guardado celosamente durante décadas._

_-Pero no lo entiendo._

_-No hace falta que lo hagas-replicó-. No podrías llegar a intuir ni por asomo de lo que te estoy hablando. Le garantice, por todo aquello en lo que yo creía entonces, que le otorgaría a su hijo toda la ayuda que le fuera necesaria. _

_-…_

_-Y aunque en ese momento ni tanto ella como yo sabíamos lo que el destino le deparaba a su familia años más tarde, hicimos un pacto de honor. Sin embargo, no me siento orgullosa._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque llego a sentir que quizá no hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano. Entonces recuerdo que existe algo llamado fe, y vuelvo a recuperar la compostura y el valor. Es una enseñanza que Naruto me recordó, cuando ya había perdido la creencia en mis principios._

Si Naruto y Tsunade tenían fe, ¿por qué ella no debería hacer uso de la misma?

Puede que la guerra asolara los campos, que el odio se empeñara en ganarle la partida al amor y a la amistad, pero no ganaría la guerra. El bando vencedor sería el de todos ellos, porque la fuerza de voluntad y la esperanza, juntas, eran mucho más fuertes que el rencor de una vieja leyenda que había quedado diluida tras los rumores de un pasado incierto y misterioso.

_-Hazme caso Shizune, y cree en las palabras de ese chico. Todas las veces que me he dejado guiar por ellas me he sentido mejor conmigo misma. Naruto es especial, y no lo digo porque me recuerde a Nawaki y Dan…_

_Shizune apartó la mirada, incomoda. Sabía que el recuerdo de Nawaki y Dan siempre sería un tema especialmente delicado para Tsunade._

_-Lo afirmo porque lo siento cada vez que le miro a los ojos, y veo en él la viva imagen de su padre. _

Ignoró las sospechosas miradas de las enfermeras, de la recepcionista, de algún que otro aldeano que esperaba impaciente en el pasillo noticias sobre algún amigo o familiar herido. Las ignoró completamente. Pronto se encontró frente a la puerta blindada de aquella ala donde Tsunade yacía, tan protegida y guarnecida del mundo que logró ocasionarle escalofríos.

Y de todas las cosas que esperaba hallar dentro, nunca imaginó que fuera la muerte.

Primero incredulidad, asombro y negativa. En segundo lugar dolor y desgarro. Después tan solo impotencia, llanto y desconsuelo. No gritó, optó por llorar silenciosamente sobre el cadáver de Tsunade, pues era lo único que ya podía hacer. Su pulso aparentemente hacía ya mucho rato que había dejado de latir. Su respiración había cesado para siempre.

-No-murmuró lastimosamente.

Y con ella todos sus secretos.

12 horas antes…

-¡Hinata!

No cesó de correr. A pesar de saber que la estaban buscando, que Neji estaba preocupado por ella y de que su reacción podría catalogarse de infantil y absurda. Pero la impresión había sido enorme, y el sentimiento de infelicidad y vacío aún mayor.

Incluso en ese momento en que el aire frío del bosque barría el inmenso espacio verde que ella recorría a toda velocidad, aún no podía asimilar del todo bien lo que había ocurrido. Era llanamente imposible de creer.

_Hinata observó de reojo al individuo que acababa de llegar a su casa, que parecía estar dispuesto a postrarse a sus pies y pedirle perdón por tan pesada broma. Pero él no se postró a sus pies y tampoco le dijo que aquello era una broma, porque ese era su castigo. _

_Hiashi la había comprometido en matrimonio con alguien a quien no quería._

_-Uchiha Itachi._

No se creía capaz de soportarlo. Hinata había aprendido a sufrir en silencio, a aguantar los golpes de la vida con estoicismo y elegancia retirándose cuando ya era evidente que no podría ganar la lucha, cuyo vencedor siempre sería otro; su oponente y rival. Más fuerte, preparado e instruido en un mundo de armas y peleas. Hiashi nunca entendió a su hija, jamás le otorgó una palabra de apoyo y aliento. Por el contrario, se limitaba a decirle que era demasiado débil y que no merecía ser _su heredera_.

Ya no lo era, porque él mismo le había arrebatado ese privilegio. Tampoco se hacía ya llamar su hija porque en ningún momento de tantos años de convivencia y afecto había sentido que lo fuera. Dolía, más que nada.

No solo había perdido a un padre, también había perdido los falsos recuerdos de una infancia que jamás había vivido, y a los cuales se había aferrado en busca de algún detalle que le permitiera poder evocar al menos un poco a su propia madre. Ariasu Hyuga.

Ahora sabía que la vida de ésta había terminado a manos de Hiashi. Las razones las desconocía, más no encontraba ninguna excusa razonable que le permitiera justificar tal delito. Aún así, no creía que los motivos que le indujeron a relegar a su mujer e hija a la miseria, para posteriormente matar sin piedad a la primera fueran más allá de la mera ambición y del poder.

_-¡No puedes hacer eso!-exclamó la chica, ubicándose a tan solo un par de centímetros de su padre-. Yo soy tu heredera, aunque no te guste. Por muy patriarca que seas…_

_-¿Y tú si puedes meter las narices donde nadie te ha llamado?_

_-Creo que saber lo que le sucedió a mi madre es un asunto de mi incumbencia-gritó._

_-¿De qué está hablando papá?-intervino Hanabi, quien no lograba entender nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

_Hinata no pensaba callarse, no quería convertirse de nuevo en un juguete de Hiashi, por mucho que la pequeña de los Hyuga se encontrara delante como un testigo más de toda aquella red interminable de mentiras._

_-Tengo el pergamino-anunció -. Te confieso que creí que había llegado demasiado tarde. Después de todo tú leíste esas cartas mucho antes que yo, y no me cabe duda de que buscaste ese papel tanto como yo lo hice. La palabra privacidad para ti no significa nada._

Tampoco podía lograr sacar de su mente a Naruto, el chico alegre y despreocupado que había conseguido cautivar su corazón y logrado tocar su alma de manera insospechada. Tanto como para estar dispuesta a morir por él y sacrificar su felicidad.

¿Qué pensaría él de todo aquello? ¿Qué concepto tendría de ella si le había declarado amor verdadero y al día siguiente se encontraba comprometida con el traidor por excelencia de Konoha y hermano de su mejor amigo?

-Hinata…

La voz de Neji ya era apenas audible, un susurro apagado y lejano. Sus piernas no se detenían a sabiendas de que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de su primo como para que éste no la encontrara de no desearlo. Un par de lágrimas cristalinas resbalaron desde el lagrimal de sus ojos a lo largo de sus pálidas mejillas, deslizándose a través de su cuello y perdiéndose entre sus ropas.

Lloró por ella misma, por Naruto y por todos.

_-Naruto-kun no abras esa puerta-rogó Hinata, aferrándose a las ropas del muchacho-. No quiero que mi padre…_

_-Tranquila Hinata-chan-aseguró Naruto apartándola de forma suave-. No pienso permitir que te haga daño, lo prometo._

Cesó de correr, dejando que su impotencia saliera a flote, liberando mediante aquellos sollozos el dolor que le había causado descubrir una verdad tan grande y oculta como lo era el asesinato de su madre. Dejó de huir de su destino, puesto que aunque le costara aceptarlo aquel lo era, y no otro. Casarse con el hijo mayor de Fugaku y Mikoto y ser su esposa.

Sintió como una mano cándida se posaba sobre su hombro, transmitiéndole en una caricia que no estaba sola y que el cielo era azul y no negro, como ella lo contemplaba desde los resquicios de su depresión. Por la fisonomía de aquella mano consoladora así como por su chakra podía descartar a Neji y ciertamente a cualquier miembro integrante de su noble clan.

Irónico. No podía dejar de observar lo cáustico de la situación. El clan Hyuga, independientemente de su prestigioso linaje, podía ser de todo menos noble. Podía ser entre otras cosas traicionero, vil, manipulador y lleno de secretos y mentiras.

-Hyuga Hinata, ¿otra vez llorando?-preguntó aquella voz dulce y afable-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez?

Kurenai Yuhi. Su maestra y líder del equipo 8. Más que una maestra, la consideraba como la madre que siempre le faltó. La relación entre ella y la mujer de ojos color rubí desde un principio había sido cercana, podría llamarse. Ella estaba al tanto del mal trato que Hiashi le proporcionaba constantemente, de cómo la consideraba claramente inferior a su hija menor, Hanabi. Incluso de su amor por Naruto. Por su parte, Hinata estaba al corriente de su tristeza ante la inesperada muerte de Asuma, y del orgullo que destilaban sus palabras cuando hablaba del crecimiento de su retoño.

Era a todas luces su mayor confidente, y estaba ahí…

"_Dispuesta a ofrecerle sus brazos y su hombro para que llorara largo y tendido"_

Hinata la miró desapasionadamente a los ojos. Kurenai la observaba a su vez con ternura y tristeza, como si realmente pudiera llegar a leer a través de su mirada.

-Yo…-balbuceó la joven de ojos perla.

Reparó en aquel momento en el pequeño bulto que la mujer acunaba en sus brazos. Era, sin duda, la primera vez que lo veía en persona. Nunca antes a pesar de haber oído hablar del hijo de Kurenai y Asuma, había presenciado directamente cuanto se parecía a su desaparecido progenitor. Entrañable y tierno.

Kurenai pareció advertir el curso de sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa maternal y cálida se pintó en sus labios rojizos.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Hiruzen, como su abuelo-confesó sin dejar de mirar a Hinata.

-Se parece tanto a su padre-comentó la chica pensativa-. Asuma estaría muy orgulloso de saber que su hijo se encuentra bien y sano, y que tú no estás sola.

Kurenai asintió. Lo cierto es que Hinata había acertado en el blanco, no estaba sola. El niño ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo y el restante lo dedicaba a realizar misiones, lo que en un principio la había ayudado de sobremanera a superar la muerte de Asuma. Todo había sido mucho más llevadero de esa forma. Aunque aún a veces, en los momentos más oscuros y solitarios, su recuerdo la abrumaba…

-Tienes razón Hinata. Asuma estaría orgulloso de saber que antes de morir dejó este pedazo de cielo en la tierra. No, no me dejó sola. De hecho, me regaló el regalo más grande que pudiera haberme dado: su hijo. Cuando me siento mal, o le echo de menos, solo me resta acercarme a la cuna que se encuentra al lado de mi cama y observar a Hiruzen.

Hinata arrugó el entrecejo, sorprendida. Sabía que su sensei era una mujer fuerte, pero lo cierto es que la entereza que en ese preciso instante estaba mostrando era verdaderamente admirable. Si tan solo tuviera un poco de esa entereza, ella podría…

-Asuma se marchó, pero antes se encargó de dejar conmigo una parte de sí mismo-proclamó emocionada-. ¿Sabes lo que eso me enseña?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Me muestra que en esta vida de lo malo se puede sacar algo bueno, y que todo tiene solución menos la muerte. Estoy segura de que sea cual sea tu problema, en tu interior dispones de la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para solucionarlo.

-Pero yo…

-¡Tú puedes Hinata!-exclamó la mujer sin abandonar la expresión serena de sus facciones-. No puedes permitir que tu padre siempre se salga con la suya. Ya es hora de que alguna vez alguien le diga sus cuatro verdades a Hiashi.

Si tan solo Kurenai supiera…

Claro que lo hizo, pero el único resultado que obtuvo a cambio fue la pérdida de un estatus que le correspondía legítimamente, y la imposición de un castigo desproporcionado.

Casarse con un Uchiha. Hiashi no comprendía que eso era como estar en el mismo infierno.

-Mira Hinata, no sé lo que te ha ocurrido y tampoco voy a pedirte que me lo cuentes. No me incumbe. Lo que si voy a advertirte es lo siguiente: Este niño que ahora cargo en mis brazos algún día será igual de fuerte que vuestra generación y se hará mayor, superara toda clase de adversidades y crecerá.

Hinata imaginó a Hiruzen más grande, fuerte y alto. La viva imagen de su padre, con una habilidad innata para el genjutsu, herencia de su madre. Inteligente, rebosante de vida y de espíritu combatiente. Listo para luchar y mejorar.

-Y eso solo será posible si en quienes actualmente depositamos nuestra esperanza son capaces de superar sus propias adversidades y madurar. De nada sirve lamentarse y preguntar por qué pasó esto y no lo otro. Lo importante es que escuches lo que tu corazón tiene que decir al respecto, y no huir.

"_Su corazón…"_

No pudiendo resistir más, Hinata se abalanzo efusivamente hacia su maestra, que la acogió en su regazo con cariño. La hija mayor de Hiashi limpió disimuladamente las lágrimas ya resecas de sus ojos claros y analizó con mayor detenimiento al bebé que parecía dormitar serenamente en los brazos de su madre. Hinata sonrió endeblemente.

"…_había elegido, y una vez más lo había elegido a él"_

"_Naruto"_

…

Hiashi permanecía estático y quieto, parado en el mismísimo epicentro de uno de los grandes jardines propiedad del clan de los ojos blancos. El viento removía sus castaños y largos cabellos, así como su túnica inmaculadamente lisa y planchada. Sus ojos se hallaban repletos de sentimientos malignos y calculadores.

Tras la marcha imprevista de Hinata se había visto obligado a despedir al prodigio Uchiha, quien se veía de lo más calmo y reflexivo, del lugar. Neji en contra de sus advertencias había salido en búsqueda de su prima, puesto que según lo que había alcanzado a entender estaba preocupado por sus sentimientos.

¡Impensable!

Hiashi no acertaba a comprender porque todo el mundo le veía como el malo de la película, cuando él tan solo buscaba asegurar el bienestar de la familia Hyuga. No aspiraba a otra cosa más que a eso. Desde luego, el bienestar de su hija Hinata estaba al lado de Uchiha Itachi.

Esa había sido la condición indispensable del consejo para evitar que Hinata tuviera ningún tipo de problema dentro de los límites de Konoha. Cruel pero efectivo. Al menos Homura y Koharu habían conseguido frenarle los pies y que la investigación que por sí sola había emprendido se paralizase como por arte de magia. Lo que él mediante palabras represivas y autoritarias, amenazas y demás métodos poco convencionales no había conseguido lograr.

Comprendía a los ancianos. No estaban dispuestos a consentir que su verdad se supiera, que realmente una insulsa chiquilla de apellido realengo viniera de un día para otro a desbaratar sus planes y a descolocar su mundo putrefacto. Un mundo que le incluía y afectaba a él, y eso era más que suficiente para acallar la voz paternal que de vez en cuando reclamaba su atención, y le llamaba.

Una voz que le recordaba incesantemente que Hinata era su hija, ante todo.

Hiashi entonces prefería pensar que al fin y al cabo no se estaba portando tan mal con su hija. El castigo que se le había impuesto por su desobediencia era con creces relativamente pequeño, teniendo en cuenta que quien lo había impuesto había sido el mismísimo consejo de la aldea, y él su cooperador. Un cooperador necesario e imprescindible.

Debía admitir que el hecho de que Itachi Uchiha fuera a ser su cuñado en cierta manera le desagradaba pues su reputación y pasado hacían de él un partido que sinceramente el patriarca Hyuga no hubiera deseado nunca para su hija, el desertor y traidor más grande que Konoha pudo llegar a contemplar jamás entre sus gentes. Y sin embargo, a pesar de cargar sobre sus hombros un título más que inmerecido de por vida, el cual le señalaba como un engendro y criminal de la peor clase, él y los ancianos eran mil veces más malvados y peligrosos. Y seguían ahí en el poder y en lo alto, disfrutando de privilegios y gloria que no merecían.

Ello no le hacía sentir mejor ni peor.

Quizá porque esos privilegios y gloria, por mucho que se lo negara incansablemente, estaban tiznados de crímenes y sangre. Porque a pesar de ser un asesino sin escrúpulos capaz de acabar con la existencia de personas inocentes y que le amaban, aún había algo en el fondo de su alma que le recordaba que no era igual que Homura y Koharu. Similar, pero no del todo idéntico.

Las palabras que un día Ariasu pronunció entre gritos y lágrimas acudieron a su memoria. Unas palabras que no había conseguido borrar, a pesar del paso de los años. Habían quedado grabadas de manera atroz e imperecedera en sus recuerdos.

-_Eres un maldito desgraciado Hiashi. Me duele pensar que no fui capaz de conocer tu verdadero rostro antes de cometer el error de casarme contigo._

Hiashi se dejó llevar por la nostalgia y el pesimismo, y giró levemente su cuerpo mirando hacia atrás. Allí, como una impertérrita imagen sacada de una película de terror, reprodujo la escena en la que su entonces mujer le dijo algo que nunca podría olvidar. Su última declaración antes de morir y abandonar el mundo de los vivos.

-_Y a mí me duele saber el concepto que tienes de mí. Yo realmente te amo, y amo el fruto de nuestro amor. Pero no puedo anteponer ese amor a todo lo demás._

_-Verdaderamente eres un monstruo. Prefieres acabar con la vida y las ilusiones de tu familia antes que enfrentarte a esos viejos tiranos. _

_-No puedo desacatar sus órdenes, y sus órdenes ahora son eliminarte del mapa. _

_La mujer de ojos color miel y lacio pelo azulado emitió una sorda carcajada al aire. Eso era todo cuanto a lo que se reducía Hiashi. Obedecer, acatar, y ser el eterno e indolente peón de unos conspiradores condenados de antemano al fracaso._

_-Tengo una duda Hiashi, y me gustaría saberla antes de que me mates. ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? ¿Por qué tuvimos juntos una hija?_

Hiashi tragó saliva. A una prudente distancia un Hiashi mucho más joven se decantaba por el silencio para responder a su esposa, incapaz de encontrar las palabras necesarias para contestar a aquellas preguntas tan duras y fuertes.

-_Lo hice porque te quería. Deseaba sinceramente formar un hogar contigo, poder presentarte ante la villa como mi esposa. Pero las cosas se torcieron, y ya existe la persona capaz de ejercer como tal a mi lado ante Konoha. _

_Una bella e iracunda Ariasu entonces lo entendió todo. Había sido suplantada por otra mujer, de más prestigioso linaje, de mayor grado de nobleza en la sangre. Más hermosa, digna e imponente. _

_-Así que era por eso…_

_Hiashi asintió._

_-Ella puede sin duda ser mejor esposa que tú, en muchos sentidos aunque no en todos. Por eso debo matarte. Sabes detalles que no deberías, aspectos vetados a la mayoría de las personas, cosas que no tendrías porque saber, y no puedo consentirlo._

_Los ojos perla de Hiashi se oscurecieron de pronto. El asesinato era inminente. Se intuía en el aire, en los gestos, en la atmosfera densa y tenebrosa. Ariasu suspiró._

_-¿Qué le dirás a tu hija cuando crezca?-inquirió demandante-. ¿Tendrás el valor de mirarla a la cara y decirle que cambiaste a su madre por otra mujer? ¿Qué la mataste con tus propias manos?_

_-No, pero le diré que fue una gran mujer que aceptó su destino con valentía._

_Ariasu gimió de impotencia. Verdaderamente estaba comprobando que se había casado con un monstruo incapaz de comprender lo que era la fidelidad, la lealtad y el amor. Ni por un momento intuyó que la imagen de hombre serio, apacible y dinámico fuera tan solo una fachada tras la que esconder sus innumerables pecados._

_-El pago de tus pecados, será aquello que más ames-declaró-. Lamento decirlo, pero es la verdad Hiashi. Quien la hace la paga._

_Sin previo aviso, Hiashi golpeó con contundencia y fiereza a Ariasu en la cabeza. Un cilindro de metal fue el objeto elegido por el genio Hyuga para acabar con la vida de su primera mujer, y quizá de la única que verdaderamente llegó a amar._

_Ariasu cayó desplomada al suelo al instante. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, fruto de la sorpresa, se apagaron. Abiertos pero velados por las brumas de la muerte. Su rostro era la perfecta imagen del horror y el espanto. Un gran charco de espeso líquido rojizo comenzó a manar de su cabeza, inundando el terreno de un estremecedor mar de sangre._

_-Lo siento, Ariasu. _

_Hiashi dejó caer el pesado cilindro al suelo, liberando sus manos masculinas manchadas de sangre inocente. Sus ojos se resistían a derramar una sola lágrima de pena. Ariasu había muerto, él la había matado. No había nada más que añadir. _

Hiashi regresó al presente, aún con el regusto amargo del crimen que un día llevó a cabo sin miramientos y dejando de lado todos los principios que sus antepasados se esforzaron por inculcarle.

No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero no podía evitar que le doliera. Que le doliera todas y cada una de las veces en las que miraba a Hinata y veía en el fondo de sus ojos ese brillo que tanto le recordaba a Ariasu. Ese mismo brillo…

_-El pago de tus pecados, será aquello que más ames-declaró-. Lamento decirlo, pero es la verdad Hiashi. Quien la hace la paga._

Pero Ariasu estaba equivocada. Había cometido muchos pecados, había arruinado la vida de muchas personas indirectamente, había conspirado, mentido y provocado…y aún así su pronóstico no se había llevado a cabo. No había pagado.

Él no iba a pagar.

A lo lejos Hanabi observaba con displicencia a su padre. La niña de diez años, a pesar de ser pequeña e inocente, intuía que a éste le preocupaba algo. No tenía idea de que podría ser motivo de preocupación de un hombre tan poderoso e importante como Hiashi Hyuga, pero sí que dicho motivo debía ser considerablemente grave. Una sonrisa dulce y sincera se pintó en sus delgados labios infantiles.

Hiashi sintió la presencia de su hija más joven, quien le miraba con detenimiento. Tan joven, tan llena de vida, tan parecida a él mismo…

Correspondió a su sonrisa franca con otra igual de verdadera. A veces pensaba que Hanabi era lo único por lo que merecía la pena seguir en pie, y no olvidar que era mucho más que un títere de esos ancianos oscuros y calculadores. Que era un mal padre que había cometido errores. Un hombre que aún poseía ciertos sentimientos encerrados en lo más hondo de su ser.

Y ella le apaciguaba. Le demostraba con ternura que aunque no podía cambiar el pasado, si podía hacer algo por aminorar el presente. Y lo estaba aminorando a su juicio. Pero al fin y al cabo era un monstruo, como bien había precisado Ariasu, y eso era imposible de cambiar.

Muy en el fondo, el patriarca del clan Hyuga sabía que la vida le terminaría cobrando todos sus errores. Por mucho que deseara que esto no fuera precisamente así.

…

-Si os lo contara dejaría de ser un secreto-declaró Suigetsu, realizando algún que otro ademán exagerado-. En lo que a mí se refiere, contar secretos no me gusta. Destaparlos siempre conlleva inconvenientes y problemas.

-No-concedió Kiba, dándole la razón como si se tratara de un tonto-. Por eso llevas hora y un cuarto de la siguiente intentando picarnos. Ahora quiero que me digas en qué consiste ese maldito secreto.

Sai observaba alternativamente a uno y a otro. El espadachín de la niebla se mantenía petulante y enigmático mientras que el joven Inuzuka había terminado por dejar a un lado esa altanería de la que hacía gala en incontables ocasiones para mostrarse interesado ante lo que Suigetsu decía, o intentaba decir más bien.

Tendría que solucionar él el conflicto con sus métodos infalibles.

-Bueno, leí en un libro que cuando alguien no tiene nada que decir, lo que equivale a afirmar que se ha inventado algo que no es verdad, se limita a dar una respuesta de ese tipo.

Los ojos violetas de Suigetsu se oscurecieron en cuestión de segundos. Era su imaginación o…

-Sí, acaba de llamarte mentiroso-profirió el castaño, carcajeándose de la desgracia ajena.

Maldito ninja pelele de Konoha. ¿Quién se creía que era para llegar a la guarida de Madara, e insultarle como si le conociera de toda la vida porque había leído en un libro que los tipos como él eran unos mentirosos? ¿El nuevo Salvador Dalí frustrado o qué?

-Mira pintorcito de cuarta…

-Sai-anotó Kiba.

El susodicho frunció el ceño notoriamente. ¿Kiba se estaba divirtiendo? ¿Cómo le había llamado ese intento de boquerón en aceite vegetal?

-Sai, deberías dejar de leer tantos libros autodidácticos. No pueden ser buenos para tu…_don de gentes. _Practicar más y leer menos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero yo leí en un libro…

-¡Al diablo con el puñetero libro!

Sasuke suspiró, presa del aburrimiento. Ese Suigetsu siempre tan bocazas y entrometido. Algún día podría llegar a tener un grave altercado y no precisamente por su aspecto de pescado homicida, portador de Samehada, sino por su facilidad para abrir la boca y no saber cerrarla a tiempo. Aunque sin duda, Sai y Naruto le quitarían el primer puesto en el ranking.

El hermano pequeño de Itachi desvió la mirada posándola sobre la espalda de Sakura, quien hablaba distendidamente con Konan acerca de lo que parecía ser la elaboración de un elemento médico. Juugo por su parte, situado junto a una ventana abierta, mataba el tiempo con sus pajarillos.

Y Sasuke simplemente se mantenía en silencio a la espera de que Karin llegara a amargarle el día más de lo que ya lo tenía. No tenía ganas de observar la cara de esa pelirroja bruja, igual de falsa que Kabuto. Bueno, algo tenían que tener ambos en común. No por nada los dos habían estado bajo las órdenes de Orochimaru.

Bendita lógica apabullante.

Sí, todos estaban reunidos esperando a Karin con el objeto de definir su situación en aquel lugar, y sobre todo de tomar una medida drástica al respecto.

-Grrr.

Y allí estaba el perro. El chucho con garrapatas de Kiba, que no paraba de mirar a Sasuke como si fuera un pedazo de carne a la que despedazar en trocitos muy pequeños. El moreno estaba por jurar que ese perro realmente le tenía manía o algo. La forma en la que le miraba no era normal.

-Grrr-gruño Sasuke, aniquilando con un inexistente Sharingan al pobre animal.

-Grrr.

-Grrr.

Juugo dejó de prestar atención a su pájaro azul para analizar atónito a su jefe. Tan serio que parecía al dictar órdenes y mandatos, mata a este, mata al otro, mata al primo, mata al vecino…

Y tan infantil que parecía en esos momentos al contestarle con gruñidos a un noble perro.

-Inuzuka, ¿podrías largar a tu pestosa mascota de la habitación?

-No Uchiha. En primer lugar, mi mascota no es apestosa. En segundo lugar, el perro irá donde yo vaya. No es punto de discusión.

-Entonces vete de la habitación, así el perro se va contigo-dictaminó.

Kiba ignoró la invitación que Sasuke le había hecho para que se marchase, y continuó con la amena charla en la que se había visto involucrado junto a Suigetsu y Sai, quienes seguían discutiendo acerca de la importancia de los libros de auto ayuda.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, logrando que su mandíbula se tensara. La situación no podía ser peor: Kiba, Sai y Suigetsu hablando palurdeces, Juugo dueño de una tranquilidad que rayaba la histeria, Sakura hablando con Konan y dándole la espalda y ese perro a punto de lanzársele a la yugular…

Sí que podía ser peor. Sasuke pensó que solo faltaba que Madara se acabase enterando del tinglado que había montado Suigetsu por aquella pelirroja de bote. Entonces estarían jodidos, muertos.

Sakura sintió repentinamente la necesidad de volverse a mirar a Sasuke. La verdad es que últimamente no podía dejar de hacerlo. La chica de pelo rosa siempre le había observado con escrutinio, y quizá por analizarle tan detenidamente, por perderse en todos y cada uno de sus gestos con deleite, había aprendido a conocerlo mejor que nadie y a saber comprenderlo sin necesidad de palabras.

Había un "algo" realmente llamativo en sus ojos negros, y que solamente le había visto en un par de ocasiones a lo largo de todo el tiempo que ambos se conocían. Ese mismo "algo" lo había presenciado concretamente durante el tiempo de los exámenes chunnin. Sí, en las misiones…

Sakura no era tonta. Sabía o intuía al menos que aquello que se pintaba en los ojos de Sasuke tenía relación con ella. Lo sabía porque siempre que él la descubría mirándolo, ese algo se avivaba en su mirada, como una hoguera cuyas llamas crecen y crecen sin parar, para luego desviarla y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si ella no le estuviese mirando, y él prefiriera ignorar lo que realmente sucedía.

Lo sabía a fin de cuentas por preguntas como aquella que le formuló horas antes.

_¿Aún me amas?_

Y le sorprendió presenciar cómo Sasuke intentaba lidiar con Akamaru de una forma grosera y despectiva. De la única forma en que él sabía hacerlo. Una tenue y mágica risa brotó de sus labios.

-Sasuke, esa no es la forma-declaró Sakura, acercándose hacía donde se encontraba el aludido-. Observa y aprende.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja con ironía. ¿Acaso estaba intentando darle lecciones sobre cómo tratar a un animal salvaje por muy perro ninja que fuese?

No es precisamente como si fuera a tener uno. Él era más de gatos, podría decirse.

Sakura se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Akamaru, para a continuación repartir unas suaves y delicadas caricias a lo largo del lomo del animal. Éste se deshizo en las manos de aquel ángel de manos blancas-a opinión de Sasuke, y se dedicó a mostrarle su agradecimiento por medio de lengüetazos.

-No es tan difícil. Inténtalo.

-Hmp. No me interesa.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa. Esa era la respuesta que esperaba por parte suya. Decidida, tomó la mano de Sasuke y la entrelazó con la suya. El chico a pesar de mostrar su habitual expresión impasible, se notaba tenso y sorprendido. Sakura tiró de él, logrando que éste acabara al igual que ella agachado frente a Akamaru.

Sakura, aún sin soltar la mano de Sasuke, deslizó ambas realizando caricias al animal sobre su pelaje. El perro pareció abandonar el rechazo que inicialmente sentía hacía el joven, y tanto éste como Sakura dejaron de lado la realidad para sumergirse en sus respectivos pensamientos, donde tanto uno como otro parecían pensar al unísono lo bien que se sentía el tacto sobre la piel del otro.

Fue Sakura quien decidió cortar aquella agradable sensación y volver a su posición inicial, junto a Konan. No quería que Sasuke notara sus nervios, ni mucho menos los demás. Sasuke, a pesar de no emitir sonido alguno, interiormente maldijo que ella se marchase y retirase su piel de sobre la suya. Akamaru, impávido, dejaba que Sasuke distraídamente le acariciase. Ya no había quejas ni gruñidos por parte de los dos.

Sasuke suspiró con pesadumbre. Él era un vengador, y como tal debía pensar única y exclusivamente en su venganza. Si bien Itachi estaba vivo, eso no cambiaba las cosas. Él iba a vengarse del Consejo y todo aquel que se entrometiera en su camino, tristemente, iba a morir. No debía estar pensando en lo agradable y placentero que era el tacto de la piel de Sakura, y en el deseo irrefrenable de acariciar esa piel otra vez, y otra…

La mirada burlona de Suigetsu paró el curso de sus pecaminosos pensamientos. Sasuke se puso en píe, observando retadoramente a su amigo. Suigetsu, ignorando su desafío, dibujó un corazón en el aire, obteniendo como respuesta la furia de su compañero.

La puerta se abrió entonces, revelando a una avergonzada Karin. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y la analizaron acusadoramente. Ella bajó la cabeza y aguantó las consecuencias de sus acciones. Ya sabía lo que le esperaba acudiendo allí, y lo había aceptado. E indudablemente era mucho más de lo que una persona mentirosa y ruin como ella se merecía. Después de todo, aquella gente a la que había mentido quería ayudarla, a su manera.

Suigetsu rompió el hielo. Él había sido el promotor de dicha reunión, y sentía que le correspondía hacerlo. Además, sabía que Sasuke no lo haría.

-Estamos aquí…

-Sí, lo sé-le interrumpió Karin-. Para ayudarme, para lograr escapar de esta cárcel. Pero sabes que no hay nada que se pueda hacer a espaldas de Madara. Antes o temprano, acaba enterándose…

-De eso tú sabes mucho ¿no?

-Sasuke-le regañó Juugo, increpando a que el muchacho se callara.

-Desafortunadamente sí que se de lo que estoy hablando. Me arrepiento de haber mentido, de haberle seguido el juego a ese demonio. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, y solo me resta vivir con esa carga el resto de mi vida.

Kiba, Sai, Konan y Sakura contemplaron con pena a la mujer. Si bien es cierto que ellos no hubieran actuado como ella en su lugar, si podían comprender detrás de toda su acción el terror que Madara inspiraba en ella. El miedo a un hombre sin escrúpulos ni alma.

Juugo y Suigetsu se miraron con complicidad. Sasuke al contrario de lo que cabría esperar habló.

-Será esta noche, en la madrugada-dictó con autoridad-. Te irás para no volver, Madara nunca se enterará de la verdadera razón por la cual te marchaste. Jamás te buscara.

-Pero Sasuke…

-Solo así evitaras que él acabe con tu vida, y lo sabes.

La subordinada de Orochimaru enmudeció. Lo sabía, era cierto. Pero aún así le costaba aceptarlo. Abandonar todo, sin ningún lugar hacía el cual marchar…era tan triste y deprimente.

Se lo había buscado.

Nadie añadió nada más. La potente y grave voz de Sasuke había teñido el aire de pesadez y desasosiego. Karin lloró internamente, y los demás…simplemente pensaron que un solo hombre tenía la culpa de ese desastre, y de otros muchos.

…

Lo presentía, lo notaba y sabía que llegaría ese día. Tsunade lograría despertar de ese gran letargo en el cual se encontraba. La princesa de Konoha ya llevaba durmiendo demasiado tiempo.

-Shizune, ya es tarde-musitó la enfermera a su lado, con voz monótona.

La asistente de la Quinta Hokage asintió. Esa noche era diferente, porque se marchaba de aquel hospital con una sensación de anticipada victoria. Con un presentimiento embriagador y distinto. Porque sabía que Tsunade finalmente no moriría, que volvería a ejercer su cargo como si nunca nada hubiera ocurrido.

Echó un último vistazo al cuerpo inmóvil de la nieta de Hashirama y sonrió. Sí, Tsunade volvería y contaría la verdad que un día calló. Las luces se apagaron, Shizune salió y la mujer de cabellos rubios siguió dormitando, sin saber, sentir ni tener consciencia de que el mundo real poco a poco se desmoronaba sin remedio.

En otro lugar Madara meditaba con vehemencia. El hombre enmascarado ajeno al plan de sus cohabitantes cavilaba. Estaba seguro de que ganaría. Simplemente no podía perder esa guerra, de ella dependía todo, su existencia por completo. Creía tener los hilos bajo control, pero sabía que Itachi estaba ahí a la sombra, esperando a verle caer, a que cometiera cualquier pequeño error para aniquilarle. Y Sasuke…ya no sabía que pensar acerca de su aliado. Aquella chica angelical de ojos verdes le había nublado el juicio, le había llenado la mente de estúpidos pensamientos melosos, pensamientos que alguien que se hacía llamar vengador no debería tener. Sentía que tenía una mínima posibilidad de fallar, y no le gustaba.

Cansado, se retiró la máscara de su rostro. La oscuridad de la noche le recibió gloriosa y él simplemente optó por depositar su defensa ante el mundo sobre la pequeña mesilla de noche. Una mano de facciones finas y tersa piel suave fue iluminada por el resplandor de la luna.

Sonrió siniestramente.

Konan por su parte no podía dejar de recordar a Nagato y a Yahiko. La situación de Karin le había recordado a Nagato y a Yahiko.

-Ojala pueda hacerte caer algún día, aunque solo sea por ver vuestras sonrisas de orgullo cuando muera y me encuentre de nuevo con vosotros.

Sakura caminaba sin rumbo definido. Aún sentía en su piel el roce de la de Sasuke, aún notaba ese agradable y leve escalofrío que la invadió al acariciarle. Paró en seco.

Había llegado a un ala de la guarida de Madara que no había explorado hasta entonces. Si es que podía ser posible, esa parte de la caverna era aún más oscura que el resto. Sus ojos jade destellaron advertencia y alarma.

Siguió adentrándose en aquel lugar secreto y prohibido, y no vaciló en avanzar hasta que encontró una pequeña entrada que llamó poderosamente su atención. Sakura observó la roída puerta de madera con asombro.

Sasuke salió de la ducha envuelto en una inmaculada toalla blanca atada a su cintura. La decisión y el hastío se mezclaban en sus ojos. La primera porque a fin de cuentas él seguía siendo el líder de Taka, y Karin miembro de dicho grupo, el segundo porque realmente no deseaba hacerlo. Solo quería dormir, y tal vez pensar en ella…

Paró inmediatamente sus acciones. La pequeña toalla con la que secaba su rebelde cabello negro se deslizó de entre sus dedos, precipitándose hacía el suelo.

¿Había dicho pensar en ella?

Naruto contaba las horas que faltaban para poder salir de ese hospital que de repente se le hacía terriblemente pequeño y asfixiante. La noticia de que Hinata se iba a casar con Itachi le había sentado como un jarro de agua fría. Su amiga no merecía pasar por eso…

Porque Naruto sabía que ese matrimonio tan solo se reducía a un mero castigo por parte de Hiashi.

También sabía que no era solo ese el motivo que le hacía arder de impotencia y rabia.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto con quien se casara Hinata?

La respuesta le llegó cuando por obra del destino, vio a Itachi. Fue a través de la ventana de su habitación, en el hospital donde llevaba tantos días encerrado, aislado de la realidad y de todo lo concerniente a su aldea y a ese estúpido matrimonio sin sentido. El primogénito de Fugaku sorprendentemente debió advertir que alguien desde la lejanía le estaba acechando porque frenó sus pasos y le miró. Naruto no pudo evitar que su expresión se tornara hostil y claramente el resentimiento se pintara en sus facciones. No lo pretendía, pero no podía olvidar que de algún modo Itachi había consentido que eso pasara, no se había opuesto a la decisión del patriarca Hyuga y sus compinches…

Itachi retiró su mirada. Algo parecido a la culpabilidad invadió su pecho.

Cuando le vio alejarse y perderse entre las oscuras y desiertas calles de la aldea, Naruto lo supo. Hinata le gustaba, y bastante. Sentía celos de Itachi Uchiha y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados a la espera de que éste se casara con ella. No sin antes escucharle.

Sasuke miró asustado su mano. Esa que en aquel momento se encontraba vacía, pero que horas antes había entrelazado sus dedos con los de Sakura. Se había sentido tan liviano, tan en paz consigo mismo…tan reverendamente idiota. Como cuando era un gennin de doce años que aún creía que podría encontrar un lugar en el mundo lejos de la venganza y del odio.

-No-musitó.

Se había jodido él solo. Siempre había repetido que el hecho de alejarse de los demás bastaría. Se había alejado, una y otra vez, y nada había conseguido. Siempre volvían, Sakura había vuelto. Sasuke no había podido esta vez contra ella, y eso era más que evidente. Lo curioso es que ella no lo había hecho con premeditación. Sasuke tampoco había podido advertirlo.

Se dejó caer en la cama, obnubilado.

Naruto abrió la puerta con demasiada brusquedad, consiguiendo así alertar a todo el personal sanitario. No era su intención tampoco montar un escándalo, pero necesitaba salir fuera y alcanzarlo. No importaba que estuviera débil y que sus piernas no respondieran adecuadamente. Necesitaba hablar con Itachi seriamente, y eso nadie se lo iba a impedir.

¿Si no defendía él a Hinata quien lo haría?

-Naruto-sama, no puede…

-¡Me importa una mierda!-exclamó con el valor brillando en sus ojos azules-. Avísenle a quien quieran. Voy a salir por esa puerta y nadie me va a decir que no. Voy a luchar por aquello que quiero aunque toda Konoha se me ponga por delante.

…

Sasuke salió de su habitación con parsimonia y lentitud. Ya era la hora. La hora en la que Taka se quedaría con un miembro menos entre sus filas. La hora en la que Karin se marcharía para no regresar nunca más junto a Madara. No le alegraba, ni le disgustaba.

El joven solo tenía pensamientos para Itachi, quizá unos pocos para el idiota de Naruto, su venganza y Sakura. Nada más. Especialmente para la última.

¿En qué momento fue a trastocarse su vida de esa forma?

-Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke paró en seco. La dueña de sus pensamientos acababa de materializarse ante sus ojos, como si realmente hubiera escuchado que la estaba llamando en su mente, o algo por el estilo. El Uchiha entrecerró su mirada, y exhaló un bufido de exasperación.

-Sakura-se limitó a decir.

Un tenso e incomodo silenció barrió el pasillo donde ambos se encontraban. Sakura le observaba, Sasuke intentaba asesinarla con la mirada, consiguiendo tan solo perderse en sus ojos jade, en su pelo rosa, en su piel blanca…

-¿Qué hay en el ala norte de la guarida?

-Hmp.

-¿Cómo que Hmp?-indagó-. Quiero una respuesta clara y entendible.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando. Hasta donde yo sé no estamos en ningún palacio ni monasterio. Solamente en un intento de guarida o madriguera.

Sakura se hubiera reído si la situación no ameritara extrema seriedad. Pensar en la guarida de Madara como una madriguera le causaba cierta gracia.

Vio que Sasuke se disponía a marcharse. Sin pensar demasiado sus acciones, le agarró suavemente del antebrazo, en un intento por retenerle. Ciertamente logró su cometido.

-Esta madriguera como tú la llamas tiene un ala norte y un ala sur, me parece increíble que un hombre tan perceptivo como tú no se haya dado cuenta.

-Si hubiera un ala norte aquí lo sabría, créeme-declaró el moreno, deshaciéndose del contacto. Si no lo hacía terminaría perdiendo el control, y eso alguien como él no se lo podía permitir. Dios sabe lo que haría. Sakura le gustaba y mucho, ese sencillo toque era claramente una provocación a su nada juicio moral…

-Hay una entrada-confesó ella, sin resistirse más-. Estaba caminando y de repente me di cuenta que no reconocía el lugar. Pensé que sería un juego de mi imaginación, pero no. Era real, esta guarida al parecer es mucho más grande de lo que tú piensas. Hay un ala norte, y un ala sur. La entrada de la que te hablo está en el ala norte.

Sasuke la observaba como si estuviera explicando un misterio.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

No, no lo dijo. Pero Sakura supo leer en su mirada ónice que le estaba exigiendo en silencio que le llevara hasta allí. No pudo alegrarse más por ello.

…

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a ese lugar siniestro y tenebroso, tanto uno como otro comprendieron el alcance y magnitud de lo que ocurría: No que Madara les hubiese mentido, pues eso lo había hecho muchas veces, pero aquella vez era simplemente escalofriante. Aquello era mucho más que una mentira.

Por ello cuando Sasuke decidió averiguar que había más allá de esa entrada, Sakura dudó.

-Puede que no sea buena idea entrar ahí-murmuró más para sí misma que para su amigo.

-Puedes irte si quieres. No te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieras, ni mucho menos ponerte en peligro. Yo necesito saber, y si Madara lo ha ocultado es porque es importante.

A continuación abrió la puerta sin miramientos ni delicadeza alguna. Las profundidades de la sala le devolvieron oscuridad y más oscuridad. Todo era negro como el fondo de un abismo, completamente oscuro.

¿Qué se suponía que era todo aquello?

Se sintió engañado por Madara, pero además insignificante y ninguneado. No solo le había gritado a la cara que su hermano estaba muerto, sino que le había hecho desconocer un aspecto tan significativo como aquel. Porque aunque Sakura ni nadie lo supiera…

_Él había estado allí antes._

Una pequeña y tintineante luz alumbró el camino que se abría frente a sus pies. Sasuke miró atónito a Sakura, que a su lado sostenía un farol y parecía dispuesta a seguirle.

-He dicho que…

-Una vez te pedí que me llevaras contigo, y no quisiste. Ahora no me pidas que me vaya, porque no lo haré. Esta vez te seguiré hasta el final.

Sí, Sasuke era un hombre frío, calculador y extremadamente orgulloso. Había intentado alejar muchas e incesantes veces a sus amigos de él. Pero ya no podía resistirse más: ni a las palabras de Naruto, ni a los gestos de Sakura. Era un ser humano, y la tentación finalmente le había derrotado. Sin poder controlar sus impulsos tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica que ocupaba su mente y la observó completamente enamorado a los ojos.

Sakura se quedó completamente paralizada al sentir los delgados y finos labios de él besar con cariño su frente. No fue consciente de cuando el artilugio que portaba en sus manos se estrelló con estrépito contra el suelo e iluminó la misteriosa estancia, mostrándoles al fin lo que tanto habían querido saber.

La joven se separó delicadamente de Sasuke, quien se negaba a mirar a su alrededor y únicamente tenía ojos para ella. La muchacha suspiró sonoramente.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Sasuke?

El chico la analizaba intensamente. Callaba, la miraba, simplemente él sabía lo que ella no.

-Yo ya he estado aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Fue cuando tenía tres años de edad. Con mi madre, con Mikoto.

…

**Notas de autora: No tengo perdón. He tardado demasiado. Solamente espero que el capítulo haya merecido esa espera y les haya dejado buen sabor de boca. Además, creo que ha habido bastante SasuSaku. Seguramente más de uno pensó que Sasuke la iba a besar en los labios, pero no. Aún falta un poco para eso. El chico vengador acaba de aceptar que le gusta, y ya con eso tiene suficiente por el momento. El próximo capítulo será como una continuación de éste, puesto que aún no han transcurrido esas 12 horas que se anunciaban al principio del capítulo. Solo puedo decir en mi favor que he estado muy ocupada, y que prometo no tardarme un siglo para seguir publicando.**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

dany14-black8

asukasoad

setsuna17

Sebashu

Andrea

Sroo


	17. La muerte de una princesa

**Loco perdido, así se encontraba él. El hombre más frío y gruñón del planeta; el hermano tonto y pequeño de Itachi y el hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto. El Uchiha traidor, vengativo y asesino incapaz de amar. Sin embargo amaba, y la amaba a ella de una forma en la que no creyó que podría hacerlo. Para un demonio que había perdido el alma y derramado sangre no tan inocente a sus pies el hecho de amar a ese ángel de ojos verdes era inconcebible. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan corrompido y manchado de lodo querer a quien era tan blanca y resplandeciente como un rayo de sol?, ¿cómo podía alguien tan lleno de egoísmo y ambición ser capaz de interponerse entre el mundo y **_**ella**_**, una luz en la tiniebla?**

* * *

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capítulo 16**

"**La muerte de una princesa"**

* * *

-¿Cómo que estuviste aquí con Mikoto?-inquirió Sakura con perplejidad. No podía ni por asomo concebir que Sasuke hubiera estado cautivo en aquel sitio tan desolador y lleno de oscuridad y tinieblas, y además en compañía de una mujer tan dulce y bondadosa como lo fue la esposa del líder Uchiha.

Sasuke la miraba. No había retirado sus ojos de los verdes de ella ni un solo momento; ni un solo instante. No por miedo a recordar ni cualquier cosa parecida, pero necesitaba perderse en ese color jade brillante que suministraba a su alma quietud y paz, toda la que necesitaba. Sakura era todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba. Claro está que jamás se lo diría; nunca.

-Sasuke te pido que me contestes. Si es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia.

No deseaba contestarle. Quería irse de ese zulo, encerrarse en su habitación toda la noche, tirarse en la cama y dejar la mente en blanco pero no podía hacerlo. Porque ella estaría en sus pensamientos, en todos y cada uno de ellos. Cuando pensara en Madara llegaría a la conclusión de que Sakura necesitaba ser protegida de él. Cuando pensara en la venganza…

_Pensaría que Sakura era el único motivo verdaderamente importante como para desistir de ella. Aunque no llegara a hacerlo, pero lo era._

-No tienes por qué saber más-espetó con simpleza.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-exclamó furiosa-. No puedes decirme que estuviste cautivo en esta especie de "trastero" y pretender que nada ha cambiado. Todo lo ha hecho.

-No ha cambiado nada Sakura. Estuve encerrado aquí durante días o puede que semanas. Eso no cambia la realidad, y la realidad es que deberíamos salir de aquí y tú, concretamente, dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas e innecesarias.

Sakura no podía controlar su furia. Estaba enfadada y exaltada. No por las palabras frías, cortantes e hirientes de Sasuke, pues ya debería estar acostumbrada a ellas después de tanto tiempo. Lo estaba por su manera de quitar importancia a los hechos. Le había dejado claro que le seguía queriendo, que podía confiar en ella y contarle prácticamente cualquier cosa. Aquel parecía ser un punto importante.

Una carcajada amarga e irónica brotó de los labios de la joven. Sasuke la observó entre fascinado e incrédulo.

-Puedes engañar a quien quieras Sasuke-kun-le advirtió recalcando dulcemente el sufijo-, pero a mí no puedes, nunca pudiste. Te conozco bastante bien y sé que no eres el tipo de hombre que perdona una ofensa como ésta. Típico de Naruto, pero no de ti.

Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a su amiga.

-Te comprendo-prosiguió sin amilanarse-. No es fácil asimilar que el tipo con el que estás aliado te mantuvo secuestrado por un considerable periodo de tiempo y no solo a ti, también a tu madre.

-Cuidado Sakura. Secuestrar es una palabra muy fea y muy fuerte.

-¿Qué otro nombre le das tú entonces?-preguntó.

Sasuke entrecerró su mirada ónice, cuestionándose en su fuero interno si Sakura estaba intentando colmar su paciencia a base de reproches molestos, o si es que ciertamente ella era así de molesta de por sí. Decidió que debía de tratarse de la segunda. No tenía caso discutir con ella.

-No me harás hablar. Cuanto menos sepas de esto más segura estarás.

La chica entrevió su intención de marcharse de aquel lugar, pues intentó retenerlo haciendo gala de su fuerza bruta. Sakura agarró fuertemente a Sasuke del brazo.

-Suéltame-siseó él.

-Eres un egoísta, cabezota y orgulloso pero deberías saber ya que puedes confiar en mí y que quiero ayudarte. ¡Maldita sea, quiero hacer algo por ti aunque sea una vez en mi vida!

-Si lo que quieres es persuadirme, déjame decirte que no lo estás logrando. No quiero tu ayuda.

-Pero la necesitas…

Y eso bastó.

Todo rastro de imperturbabilidad desapareció. Sakura comprobó que Sasuke se rendía a ella; a sus deseos, y él en cambio ratificó algo que ya sabía de antemano. No podía tener secretos, no con ella.

-Sí. Madara me secuestró; me mantuvo encerrado en este sitio sin ver la luz del sol durante semanas o meses, no lo sé bien. Lo único que recuerdo es que lloraba mucho y que mi madre no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para consolarme, quizá hasta hubiera perdido las esperanzas de salir de aquí, y que un hombre de máscara y capa de nubes rojas me llamaba sin cesar. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?

Sakura negó. Sasuke dudó.

-Lo que yo quería oír Sasuke es exactamente lo que me acabas de decir, pero sin que yo te lo hubiera preguntado. Necesitaba comprobar que a pesar de parecer de hielo tu corazón es tan humano como el mío, y que no te encuentras bien.

Sakura se marchó. Sasuke sintió como se deslizaba por su lado, y no hizo nada. Porque él quería que ella no se fuera pero jamás la detendría. Sencillamente porque de hacerlo dejaría de ser Sasuke.

El pasado comenzó a apoderarse de su mente confusa y a adueñarse de su estabilidad y de sus recuerdos. Un niño de tres años acurrucado y envuelto en un manta de ovillo gimió…

_-Sasuke-murmuró Mikoto alarmada, acudiendo de inmediato junto a su hijo pequeño-. ¿Te encuentras bien cariño?_

_Sasuke continuó gimiendo y llorando. Un gemido de dolor que ni siquiera una madre era capaz de acallar. Mikoto anhelaba tanto poder aliviar su sufrimiento…_

_-¿Qué te pasa?-volvió a preguntar-. Dímelo por favor, solo así podré intentar ayudarte…_

_Los ojos oscuros inocentes y repletos de sufrimiento de Sasuke asomaron de entre los resquicios de la manta. Mikoto sintió que le propiciaban una puñalada al corazón. Estaban aguados en lágrimas de dolor y espanto._

_-¿Pero qué…?_

_-Mamá-gimió Sasuke con voz ahogada-. Me llama, susurra mi nombre y no puedo soportarlo más._

_-¿Quién te llama?_

_-Él, el hombre de la máscara._

_El sonido de unas palmas chocando con altanería desvió la atención de la mujer de Fugaku, la cual se encontraba centrada en su hijo, hacía aquel hombre. El hombre enmascarado que parecía vestir orgulloso aquella capa negra de nubes rojas. Éste no avanzó más allá del resquicio de la puerta._

_-Deja a mi hijo en paz, deja de meterte en su mente y torturarle-recriminó dura y fuerte-. Hazlo conmigo si eso es lo que buscas._

_Madara realizó un leve encogimiento de hombros. Mikoto no entendía lo que ocurría, el niño mucho menos pero él sí. La mujer del líder Uchiha no le interesaba en lo absoluto. _

_-Conmovedor-declaró sin borrar el tinte burlesco de su voz grave y varonil-. Incluso por un momento has logrado que me emocione Mikoto._

_-Déjate de tonterías. No sé quién eres, que es lo que buscas, pero no permitiré que le toques un solo pelo a mi hijo. A mi puedes hacerme todo el daño que quieras; matarme si así lo prefieres, pero te exijo que salgas de su mente ahora._

_El misterioso individuo sin desplazarse un solo centímetro y con tan solo un leve gesto de su mano logró que las voces que atormentaban a Sasuke cesaran, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Mikoto entonces entendió algo._

_-Eres muy poderoso-afirmó._

_-Ciertamente. Eso es algo que hoy en día no se caracteriza precisamente por su abundancia, ¿verdad querida?_

_-Lo eres, y sabías sin lugar a dudas que Sasuke y yo pasaríamos por ese cruce de caminos; sabías que iríamos junto al río. Nos has espiado y vigilado._

_-Touché. Deberías decirle al papanatas de tu marido que dejara la dirección del mando policial en tus manos. Tendrías futuro en esto. Una mujer al frente de la policía de Konoha, la novedad. Un paso más cerca de acabar con el machismo propio de ese clan de estúpidos inservibles. _

_-Un clan de estúpidos inservibles al que tú perteneces por mucho que te pese. _

_Sasuke observó impotente como su madre hacía frente a aquel asesino de aspecto sádico que tanto terror lograba inspirarle. Su voz, grave y segura, aún resonaba en su cabeza con incidencia. _

_-De nuevo no yerras en tus conclusiones. Los Uchiha no me han dado nada bueno, perteneceré a su clan pero moralmente no siento que lo haga._

_Mikoto no cesó en su empeño. No importaba que aquel hombre, un peligroso criminal perteneciente a Akatsuki, se burlara de ella y de todos los Uchiha en su conjunto. No importaba que la hubiera retenido en aquel espacio inhumano por un periodo de tiempo indefinido. Nada de todo eso era lo suficientemente relevante, solo Sasuke. Él sí lo era. _

_-Por favor, déjanos marchar. No te he visto el rostro y aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría pues lo cubres con una máscara. Te juro que no se lo contaré a nadie, diré que nos perdimos. Tienes mi palabra._

_-Tú palabra no me sirve-espetó sin preámbulo alguno-. Como comprenderás no pienso renunciar a la oportunidad que durante tanto tiempo he estado esperando por los ruegos desesperados de una madre._

_-No necesitas a mi hijo para nada._

_-Sí que lo necesito-contraatacó Madara sin piedad. _

_Y con la misma falta de compasión se retiró la máscara que resguardaba su identidad ante el resto de las personas. Sasuke alarmado intentó cubrir sus ojos con sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos. Mikoto observó horrorizada la identidad de su captor. _

_-Parece que sabes quién soy-increpó divertido-. Konoha no me ha olvidado después de años y años, debo sentirme halagado. Lo cierto es que lo que hice con esa villa fue lo más cruel que he hecho en mi vida, un evento para no olvidar._

_-Todos pensaban que habías muerto._

_-Querida que alguien desaparezca sin dejar rastro no implica que necesariamente haya de estar muerto. Ese es un cliché muy barato. _

_Sasuke no retiró sus manos de sus ojos, Mikoto no dejó de admirar la figura de quien se encontraba frente a ella amenazando su propia vida y la de su sangre. Nunca hubiera llegado a imaginar que se trataba de él, un personaje tan legendario, presente y olvidado al mismo tiempo…_

_-¿Lo entiendes ahora?_

_Mikoto asintió. Sí, podía hacerse una idea de lo que ese demonio planeaba. No conocía la historia al completo; no estaba enterada de la última parte. Pero sabía quién era y hasta donde era capaz de llegar por conseguir aquello que deseaba._

_-Sí lo entiendo, o al menos en parte. Entonces tú también debes comprender que esa criatura indefensa y asustada es parte de mí. Yo le di la vida. Antes de que siquiera le toques un pelo yo daré la mía para protegerle de ti._

Mikoto le había defendido con uñas y dientes de Madara, y él no había dudado en aliarse con éste a las primeras de cambio. A pesar de saber que le conocía de antes y de que probablemente le estuviera utilizando, pero necesitaba vengarse y Madara tan solo era un peldaño más en esa larga escalera de venganza.

Un peón cualquiera.

Estaba empezando a cerciorarse de que estaba profundamente equivocado al desestimarle de ese modo.

Decepcionado consigo mismo optó por seguir la estela de los pasos de Sakura. Regresar a la rutina típica de un vengador y no olvidar. Sasuke sabía que tenía que matar a los consejeros, acabar con todos aquellos que destruyeron su mundo feliz y perfecto pero también sabía que debía encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas. ¿Por qué Madara había hecho todo aquello?, ¿qué ganaba él con tanto sufrimiento y dolor?

Solo tenía algo en claro, y ese algo era que el líder de Akatsuki no le iba a permitir descubrir la verdad.

* * *

La oscuridad y el silencio presidían los solitarios pasillos del hospital de Konoha. Se trataba de un silencio extrañamente hueco y vacío, y por lo tanto era el silencio que el hombre cubierto por oscuras ropas y oculto tras una esquina había estado buscando para actuar. Esa noche sería la definitiva: mataría a la quinta hokague diera a como diera lugar. Lo había intentado muchas veces, pero en todas ellas había fracasado. Las posibilidades de que saliera bien siempre eran considerablemente bajas e infructuosas.

Pero esa noche lo lograría, porque por fin la ocasión era factible y su camino hacia la reservada habitación donde la princesa de Konoha se encontraba estaba libre de toda traba y obstáculo. Solo él, aquel pasillo y la puerta del ala. Nada ni nadie más.

Entrecerró sus ojos oscuros escudriñando su entorno, en un último gesto de prevención. En efecto solo él estaba allí; solo él en un radio lo suficientemente cercano a la nieta de Hashirama. Veloz como el rayo se desplazó hacía la estancia, topándose con una barrera de protección que por supuesto había esperado encontrar. Después de todo Shizune y la totalidad del personal cuidaban en exceso el cuerpo de Tsunade como si fuera oro.

Él estaba preparado para romperla, destruirla y desintegrarla sin excesivo esfuerzo. No es que fuera precisamente un experto en la materia pero tenía la suficiente destreza para lograrlo. No dudó en hacerlo. Tras borrar la barrera como si nunca hubiera existido tiró abajo la puerta de una patada. Violento y furioso. Dentro de aquella habitación todo era como lo había imaginado. Una cama de hospital, una sencilla mesilla, el suero, un pequeño sofá con cojines…

Nada especial. Un escenario perfecto e idílico para morir.

A una velocidad sobrehumana el misterioso individuo se situó junto a la mujer rubia y la contempló impasible y desapasionadamente. Como si no estuviera a punto de arrebatarle la vida y fuera a truncar su existencia del peor de los modos. Esas eran las órdenes y como tal debía de cumplirlas; él era un asesino y el cinismo regía sus actos. Tan solo era eso.

La asfixiaría con un cojín sin sentir el más remoto signo de piedad. Fue entonces, en el momento en el que le dio la espalda a Tsunade, cuando cometió un error imperdonable. Después de todo él no podía saber que la quinta Hokage había despertado de su estado de coma. Era algo no previsto y planeado. Simplemente imposible de saber.

Al tiempo que tomaba un cojín entre sus manos, los ojos de Tsunade se entreabrieron con presura. Se encontraba débil, mareada y sin fuerzas. Suponía que era normal dado su estado convaleciente; lo típico después de haber estado inconsciente durante demasiado tiempo. Lo que no consideraba normal es que aquel sujeto hubiera echado abajo a patadas la puerta de la habitación y se desplazara sigilosamente en la oscuridad.

Sabía que intentaba matarla. Era evidente y lo cierto es que había escogido el momento idóneo para ello. Tsunade no podía defenderse contra él, no en desigualdad de condiciones y atada a una camilla por una multitud de tubos de plástico.

No obstante aún podía hacer algo en esa milésima de segundo antes de que el asesino se aproximara a ella vilmente para apagar la luz de sus ojos. Rápidamente y sin vacilar. Un sello. Un mensaje. Un par de palabras.

El hombre pareció entrever lo que ocurría y apresuradamente giró su cuerpo para comprobar lo evidente. Una sonrisa de nostalgia y derrota se pintó en los labios de la quinta. Ya estaba hecho, iba a morir, pero iba a morir habiendo hecho lo correcto. Se lo debía al fin y al cabo.

"_Fuiste una buena mujer, y siempre admiraré lo que hiciste por tu hijo. Por eso te lo merecías, era lo justo."_

Lo siguiente que Tsunade percibió fue la sensación de no poder respirar, una opresión fuerte y desagradable en el pecho y oscuridad; todo era negro y brillante. Las mínimas fuerzas que había conseguido reunir se esfumaron y apagaron como si nunca hubieran surgido, y la vida se escapó de su cuerpo en un efímero segundo en el cual varías imágenes significativas pasaron por su mente, como si de una película se tratase. El monitor emitió un sordo pitido y esa fue la señal que bastó al sicario para dejar de hacer presión sobre el rostro de Tsunade y cerciorar su muerte. La muerte de una princesa.

Ya no había pulso, vida ni esperanza. Tsunade había muerto, completado la misión y conseguido lo que buscaba. Tan sencillo y fácil que parecía hasta insultante. Ella muerta sobre la cama, pálida e inerte. Él lleno de satisfacción y gloria tras haber cumplido su trabajo, en pie y listo para escapar.

Sí, definitivamente insultante.

* * *

Sasuke no había previsto que Sakura le esperara, no después de lo que había pasado en aquel lugar entre ellos dos y de aquella forma tan brusca y cortante. Quizá se lo hubiera esperado de la niña de doce años que le amaba locamente pero no de la joven de quince que parecía haberse convertido en una excelente médico ninja y madurado en considerable medida. Había barajado entre las posibles hipótesis que se hubiera marchado a pegarle un par de puñetazos a algo o alguien, quizá al inadaptado de Sai o al pulgoso de Kiba con tal de no pegárselos a él mismo, que se hubiera encerrado en su habitación y ya dentro de ella se hubiera acordado de toda la familia Uchiha en su conjunto, que le hubiera llamado de todo menos bonito…pero no que se hubiera quedado recostada junto a una mugrosa pared que no merecía siquiera rozar su blanquecina y suave piel con tal de no dejarle solo en un momento tan confuso y duro como aquel. Algo cálido se instaló en el fondo de su pecho.

Cuando llegó junto a ella, Sakura le miró de reojo entre furiosa y comprensiva. Sasuke no supo qué hacer como ya venía siendo habitual en él. No al menos teniéndola tan cerca y tan rebelde como nunca antes lo había sido.

Estaba llanamente engatusado y actuando peor que Naruto por un plato de ramen.

-Ya es tarde. Deberías de estar durmiendo.

-No pensaba dejarte solo por muy imbécil que te comportes. Soy una lapa de la que no te puedes despegar, es hora de que empieces a asumirlo.

-Hmp, una lapa muy molesta que no sabe tener la boca cerrada más de cinco minutos. Si al menos fueras una lapa callada te ahorrarías más de un problema.

Sakura no pudo evitar que una tonta sonrisa aflorara en sus labios al comprobar cómo Sasuke parecía dejar su máscara de hielo aparcada en un rincón por un momento, e intentaba remediar su anterior comportamiento. Podía ser tan dulce cuando no se lo proponía y tan cabrón cuando sí lo hacía…

-¿Debo suponer que eso no ha sido un intento de chiste verdad?, ¿un burdo intento de reconciliación con esta lapa molesta?

-Supones bien, yo nunca hago chistes.

-Ya me había parecido a mí-le contestó ella seria pero igualmente divertida-. ¿Entonces intentas reconciliarte conmigo no?

Sasuke calló. Claro que intentaba reconciliarse con ella, era más que evidente. Entendía y reconocía que ella tan solo estaba preocupada por él y que realmente deseaba ayudarle de la forma que fuera, al igual que sabía que él se había pasado con las palabras. Como siempre.

Pero ella también debía comprender que él tan solo quería protegerla de Madara y velar por su seguridad. Puede que al principio de toda aquella locura le hubiera dado un poco igual lo que el destino le hubiera deparado a Sakura, vil mentira, pero tras aquellos meses en los que ambos se habían acercado tanto le era imposible no preocuparse por ella.

Dicha experiencia tan solo había servido para reforzar un lazo que jamás había conseguido romper.

-Hmp-soltó, sin saber que más añadir.

Un intenso calor se agolpó en sus mejillas, recordándole que probablemente se había sonrojado como un estúpido. Estupendo. Su orgullo se estaba yendo por la borda, porque sonrojarse claramente le restaba puntos a su orgullo, arrogancia y frialdad, y le acercaba inexorablemente a la chica de pelo rosa.

Sasuke quería alejarse pero… ¿cómo hacerlo cuando ya era demasiado tarde para ello?, ¿cuándo le gustaba y en lo único que pensaba era en sus labios sobre los suyos?

El amor no era fácil para nadie, pero para Sasuke era mil veces peor. Amar equivalía a sufrir; era una fórmula que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura observó enternecida como Sasuke se sonrojaba. Deseaba meterse con él, arrojarle en cara que se había sonrojado y molestarle. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo porque la belleza que el hermano pequeño de Itachi irradiaba en aquel instante frente a ella opacaba todo lo demás. Sonrojado, avergonzado y más humano que nunca Sasuke se veía hermoso y cautivador.

-Sasuke-kun yo…

-Solo quiero que entiendas que este juego es de Madara y mío y no quiero que te entrometas. Aprecio que quieras ayudarme, pero no debes hacerlo. Solo manteniéndote al margen podrás seguir con vida.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras entre ellos. Sakura entendió que Sasuke estaba preocupado aunque solo fuera un poco por su bienestar y Sasuke supo que Sakura una vez más había leído a través de su oscura y penetrante mirada ónice.

Además de otra cosa…

Sakura palideció al comprender lo que la mirada de Sasuke le estaba gritando. Peligro, temor y advertencia.

¿Pero qué…?

Tan solo un segundo después el puño de Madara se estrelló contra la pared de roca junto a la que Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban, desprendiendo gran parte de la estructura y causando a su vez un sonoro estruendo. Sasuke previendo las intenciones de su antepasado de antemano no dudó en deslizarse a la velocidad de la luz con Sakura lejos de su alcance; de su radio de distancia más próximo y cercano. Un solo segundo mas y tanto uno como otro estarían muertos, sepultados bajo esas piedras o quien sabe que otra cosa. Solo Madara, su ira y maldad.

Sakura exhaló una exclamación de horror cuando fue completamente consciente de lo que ocurría. Madara había ido a por ellos y Sasuke quien había intuido el propósito del legendario Uchiha la había salvado, desplazándola junto a él. A continuación analizó su muñeca. Sasuke la apresaba fuertemente, demasiado tal vez.

La joven comprendió que tenía miedo por ella.

-¡Qué hacéis aquí!-gritó Madara encolerizado.

Sasuke se tensó por completo. Él al parecer tampoco había esperado que Madara les pillara en terreno prohibido. Por fortuna sus reflejos habían sido tan excelentes como siempre, salvando la situación. Sakura aún no salía de su estupefacción. Si no hubiera sido por Sasuke, ella…

_Estaría muerta. Muerta y más que muerta. _

-¡Que que hacéis aquí par de estúpidos!

Un segundo ataque, esa vez de frente, fue dirigido hacía ambos. Sasuke de nuevo se deslizó arrastrando a Sakura tras de sí. Su mano se convirtió en una férrea cadena en torno a la muñeca de la muchacha que aún conmocionada se limitaba a seguirle sin pensar demasiado en que aquel que les atacaba era ni más ni menos que Madara Uchiha. Un monstruo sin sentimientos ni corazón. El peor de todos los demonios.

-Sasuke…

-No dejaré que te haga nada-espetó él con decisión-. No me sueltes.

-No me sueltes-imitó Madara con desdén a su descendiente-. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan principesco Sasuke?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que Madara recibió. La tensión y la discordia eran más que notables entre ascendiente y descendiente a pesar de que la distancia que les separaba no era demasiada pero si la suficiente. Sakura se limitó a ser una mera espectadora de aquel duelo de miradas. Sharingan contra negro.

No importaba que Sasuke no dispusiera de su poder ocular para hacerle frente a su antepasado. Su aspecto era igual de amenazante y fiero que el de aquel.

-Que decepción…

Sasuke se mantuvo quieto como una estatua, flanqueando con vehemencia a Sakura y pendiente de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Madara. Las palabras venenosas de éste no le afectaban en lo absoluto, sabía que buscaba enfurecerle y apartarle de su amiga. Sasuke era mucho más inteligente que su familiar y no pensaba permitir que eso ocurriera bajo ningún concepto.

Madara sonrió siniestramente, pareciendo adivinar sus pensamientos y conclusiones.

Sakura en cambio no entendía nada. ¿Por qué Madara les estaba atacando de repente?, ¿tanto le había afectado que Sasuke y ella se adentraran en una parte de sus dominios oculta a ojos de los demás?, ¿qué secreto guardaba con ahínco y por qué cubría su rostro con una ridícula e infantil máscara naranja en forma de hélice?

Muchas eran las preguntas y ninguna respuesta en claro. Ese sujeto era todo un misterio.

"_Sakura-chan, tú también me has abandonado."_

-¿Naruto?

"_Todos lo habéis hecho. Primero Sasuke, después tú y Kakashi apenas tiene tiempo para escuchar mis problemas y mis penas. Me siento tan solo e incomprendido…"_

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto está aquí. Estoy escuchando su voz.

El joven Uchiha frunció el entrecejo confundido. ¿La voz de Naruto?

Eso era imposible pues él la habría escuchado; él y cualquiera que gozara de un buen sentido auditivo pues el Jiinchuriki del Kyubi no se caracterizaba precisamente por hablar bajo y en susurros.

"_Al fin y al cabo he de comprenderlo. Crecí en la soledad y así he de terminar. Deposité mis esperanzas en un equipo que nunca realmente valió la pena."_

Sasuke sintió como el apretón de la mano de Sakura perdía fuerza y firmeza. Sakura apreció que el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca y que la voz desalentadora de su amigo hiperactivo y enérgico en la cabeza iba a terminar por destruir su moral y estima.

Por el contrario Madara disfrutaba por instantes de su juego, tornándolo cada vez más duro y doloroso para Sakura. Poner a prueba la paciencia y la impasibilidad de Sasuke era todo un lujo que estaba saboreando lentamente. Chasqueó los dedos, ocasionando con ello que el tormento de la joven aumentara deliberadamente.

-Déjala en paz-musito Sasuke desapasionadamente-. Meterte en su mente y hablarle como si fueras Naruto para hacerle daño es lo más bajo que has podido hacer en tu miserable existencia.

-No deja de resultarme irónica la situación aliado. Hace trece años una mujer a la cual le debo todo mi respeto me pidió lo mismo. Ahora su hijo vuelve a imitarla. Los Uchiha sois tan patéticos…

-Tienes razón, y tú el más patético de todos.

-La diferencia entre esta vez y aquella-relató el enmascarado ignorando el insulto de su pariente-, es que no pienso parar.

Un nuevo chasquido de dedos. Sakura gritó desmedidamente, sintiendo como su cordura estallaba en mil pedazos. El dolor era terrible, similar al de unas agujas finas y filosas clavándose en su cerebro. La voz de Naruto ya apenas perceptible seguía atormentándola en algún recoveco de su mente, aumentando su sufrimiento y angustia.

"_Sakura-chan, tú sabes que has fallado. Nunca quise aceptar que eras una egoísta que solo pensaba en sí misma. Tú y Sasuke tenéis más puntos en común de los que parece. Me habéis engañado. Hice una promesa. Que le traería de vuelta, que le daría una segunda oportunidad para que encontrara la felicidad donde nunca la halló…ambos estáis demasiado bien sin mí, por lo visto. Es hora de que acepte que en verdad nunca me apreciasteis lo suficiente."_

Madara estaba gratamente sorprendido. Sakura sufría, pero Sasuke a pesar de tener consciencia de ello y presenciarlo impávidamente no se movía de su posición. La resistencia de su descendiente era mayor de la que había podido llegar a imaginar en un comienzo. A pesar de querer protegerla con toda el alma, si es que aún le quedaba algo de eso en su interior, sabía lo que implicaba retirar su mirada negra de su Sharingan. Madara tendría con creces vía libre para atacarles con nulas posibilidades de fallar.

-Me pregunto qué tienes en las venas muchacho-farfulló arrogantemente el legendario fundador-. Parece que me equivoqué y que no la quieres tanto como creía. Un poco más de dolor no le vendrá nada mal.

Sus dedos amenazaron con volver a realizar un peligroso chasquido, pero nunca llegaron a terminarlo. Sasuke no soportó ver más sufrir a su amiga e intento acercarse a ella para envolverla entre sus brazos y levantarla del sucio suelo donde se encontraba arrodillada e intentar escapar, a sabiendas de que nunca podría concluir tal acción pues Madara era velozmente rápido y habiendo retirado su mirada de la suya solo le había dejado paso libre para que atacara sin pudor.

Antes de ni siquiera percibirlo Sasuke sintió como era estampado contra la pared de roca violentamente. Madara sin duda no se andaba con tonterías, y el objeto de su ira no era otro que él mismo y Sakura. La buscó con la mirada, preso de la urgencia.

Ella estaba en sus mismas condiciones. Retenida contra la pared, con la mano de ese asqueroso criminal en torno a su cuello en un intento vil por ahogarla.

Maldito fuera mil veces.

Si tan solo no sintiera que el aire comenzaba a faltar en sus pulmones y que ese desgraciado no la tocaría cometería un acto impulso y temerario. Pero no podía hacerlo con Sakura a tan solo centímetros de Madara y de él.

-O quizá no me equivoqué-insinuó peligrosamente-. Después de todo desobedeciste mis órdenes, dejaste la guarida sin vigilancia y te marchaste a jugar a los aventureros por ahí como si tal cosa, solo porque ella te lo pidió y te regaló un par de lagrimitas. Y ahora esto.

El entorno alrededor de Madara, Sasuke y Sakura se tornó difuso y lleno de sombras y matices indistinguibles. De pronto ya no se hallaban en aquella ala desconocida de la guarida del primero, sino en sus mismísimos aposentos. Tele transporte-pensó líder de Akatsuki aún se mostraba reacio a soltarles y dejarles respirar con normalidad.

-Esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos Sasuke. Conspirar contra mí es más de lo que puedo consentir. Pude hacer un alto a todo lo anterior pero éste error es simplemente inaceptable. ¿Pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta cargando con doscientos años más que tú a mis espaldas? Un niñato como tú no tiene nada que hacer contra alguien que le dobla la edad y sabe realmente lo que es la venganza y la oscuridad.

Sakura intentó vanamente deshacerse del agarre de Madara. Sasuke encajó sus duras palabras con entereza y cierto escepticismo. Puede que Madara le doblara la edad y que fuera más poderoso que él, tuviera más experiencia y destreza y que se sacara de la manga jutsus desconocidos hasta la fecha. El truquito de jugar con la mente de todo ser viviente a su alcance resultaba original, rastrero y eficaz, más de lo que debiera pero eso no significaba que Sasuke fuera peor que él; que no fuera plenamente consciente de lo que la venganza implicaba. Sí que lo sabía. Había abandonado una posible vida llena de felicidad y buenos momentos y la había intercambiado por un camino repleto de sombras y tinieblas. Primero pactando con Orochimaru y más tarde con su antecesor tras descubrir la verdad sobre su clan, o la media verdad.

¿No era aquel un indicio más que suficiente para afirmar que si tenía una ligera idea de lo que ese sentimiento tan negativo podía llegar a ocasionar?

-Suéltala Madara.

-¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decirme, que la suelte?-inquirió.

-Finges ser mi aliado, me largas todo el rollo ese de que nos debemos respeto pero bien que me ocultas todo aquello que no te parece conveniente para nuestra alianza. Puede que me lleves doscientos años por delante, pero no soy ningún estúpido al que puedes manipular a tu antojo. Esto no funciona así.

-¿Cómo ha de funcionar según tú?-contraatacó el líder de Akatsuki-. No veo que lo estés haciendo mucho mejor que yo. Conspirar, secretear y meter las narices donde nada se te ha perdido no son precisamente las directrices básicas para que un acuerdo funcione. Empezando por el respeto, la sinceridad y el honor llegan solos.

-¡Jamás podré respetar a un hombre que secuestró a mi madre y la hizo sufrir!

El hecho de nombrar a la esposa de Fugaku debió activar alguna palanca en el interior de Madara. A pesar de portar su inseparable máscara claramente algo cambió en él: su agarre sobre el cuello de Sasuke y Sakura se aminoró considerablemente y sus movimientos pasaron a ser más lentos y pausados que de costumbre. Descompuesto, anonadado y perdido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? , ¡Es imposible que lo recuerdes!

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente-recalcó Sasuke con fiereza-. Mi familia se encargó especialmente de que nunca lo olvidara. Mikoto siempre me obligó a rememorar una y otra vez el nombre de Madara y lo que nos hiciste. Ella tenía miedo de que volvieras a buscarme y me advirtió de que tuviera cuidado contigo.

Madara se alejó de su familiar meditativo. Mikoto no le había defraudado, claro que no. Ella se había encargado de proteger a su hijo por todos los medios existentes. Se había interpuesto entre Madara y Sasuke aquel día, había advertido a éste sobre quién era y había intentado levantar un muro alrededor de su hijo que le protegiera de la maldad de un villano sin escrúpulos y sin medida, pero aún así nada de todo aquello había sido suficiente.

Al parecer Mikoto no le había contado toda la verdad a Sasuke, y lo entendía. Un niño de tres años jamás hubiera podido comprender la magnitud de una verdad como esa. Él con casi dos siglos aún intentaba asimilarlo, alguien como Sasuke probablemente no podría incluso hacerlo…

Sakura, aún no del todo recuperada del susto, analizó la espalda que Madara les mostraba a Sasuke y a ella como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. ¿Qué estaría tramando ahora?, ¿qué mentira o que media verdad les confesaría?, ¿cuál sería el siguiente paso de un juego de estrategia perfectamente calculado de principio a fin?

Sasuke no parecía pensar distinto a ella. Sus masculinas y esbeltas manos se encontraban crispadas en puños y su ceño profundamente fruncido; preocupado por lo que aquel misterioso hombre que decía ser su aliado y que sin embargo era su peor enemigo podría decir, hacer y pensar.

-En fin que cabría esperar de los Uchiha-musitó peligrosamente, aún de espaldas a sus interlocutores-. Cínicos, mentirosos, convenidos… ¡joder, no tenían nada bueno!

Sasuke sintió en su fuero interno un deseo terrible de atacar a Madara. Necesitaba descargar la furia que depositaba dosis a dosis sobre su cordura y espetarle que sabía que su hermano estaba vivo y que residía en Konoha, pero esa sería la imprudencia más grave que pudiera llegar a cometer un vengador como él. No era conveniente que el legendario Uchiha aún lo supiera. No si quería verdaderamente averiguar que rostro se escondía bajo aquella grotesca careta.

El susodicho decidió finalmente enfrentar a Sasuke con cinismo y descaro. Sin aminorarse siquiera un poco y sentir remordimiento por las mentiras con las que había entretejido una extensa telaraña de victimas y sangre.

-Como siempre los Uchiha mintieron, tu madre te mintió. Puestos a saber la verdad creo que es hora de que la sepas toda y por mi boca. Mikoto no fue secuestrada, esa es una mentira que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar. Sí la mujer del líder Uchiha vino a mi aquel día fue por su propia voluntad.

* * *

Itachi observó su reflejo en las aguas de aquel lago donde tantas veces había acudido junto a su familia. Sasuke adoraba ese lugar cuando tan solo era un niño que solo deseaba entrenar y entrenar para igualar e incluso superar a su hermano mayor, y él podría jurar que también adoraba ese lugar antes de hacer lo que hizo. El paisaje a fin de cuentas era hermoso y en él había impregnados demasiadas experiencias y hechos, recuerdos que a pesar del paso del tiempo no se habían diluido en sus aguas. Ahora estaba a punto de casarse.

Siempre planificó su vida desde el mismo momento en el que concluyó que lo mejor sería convertirse en un renegado y proscrito, acabar con la vida de sus padres y hacerle creer a su hermano que la venganza era lo adecuado. Esperó de todo un poco: remordimiento, tristeza, nostalgia, rabia, impotencia…muerte.

Pero no casarse con la hija de Hiashi.

Apenas la conocía. Ciertamente había oído hablar de ella y quizá la hubiera visto alguna vez cuando era pequeña pero nada más. Ni siquiera podría pensar en ella como una conocida. Se iba a casar con una mujer de la que no sabía ni siquiera cual era el color de su pelo.

Todo por subsistir en esa aldea y tener una mínima oportunidad de ayudar a su hermano.

No era justo, pero era la imposición de Homura y su séquito de perros guardianes. Podía desobedecerla ciertamente, pero entonces tendría que marcharse fuera de aquella villa y volver a ser buscado por cielo y tierra como el criminal que acabó con la vida de toda su familia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El parricida loco y desquiciado que poseía un poder ocular maldito.

Podía obedecerla y permanecer en Konoha, a la espera de que se diera la ocasión idónea para volver a recolocar cada cosa en su lugar. Todo lo que Uchiha Madara había desordenado y destruido estratégicamente y con cuidado.

-Es necesario que hablemos seriamente Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto. Representaba la culpabilidad en todo aquel lío de faldas, y él la indecisión. Intuía que había ido a buscarlo para hablar acerca de su matrimonio y que le gustaba su prometida. No podía sentirse más culpable por ello. En cierta parte porque él no había buscado ese matrimonio; por otra porque no quería destruir la felicidad y el futuro de nadie y mucho menos el del futuro Hokage y actual héroe del país del fuego. Ganarse al hijo de Minato y su esposa como rival no era exactamente lo que buscaba. Sin embargo era inevitable ese enfrentamiento, aquella noche y junto a aquel lugar sagrado.

Itachi se giró con la decisión y el aplomo que caracterizaba a su familia para enfrentar los ojos azules de Naruto, y le sorprendió lo que halló. Claro que no esperaba encontrar a aquel niño gritón y despistado que no sabía diferenciar la mano derecha de la izquierda y cuya única meta en la vida era la de ser Hokage. Encontró a un Naruto adulto y maduro que calmo y tranquilo le reclamaba en silencio todos sus errores. Parado frente a él, con las manos cruzadas en su regazo y en una pose de seguridad y chulería que le recordó a su padre.

Si no fuera porque Minato estaba muerto, Itachi hubiera jurado que aquel que se encontraba frente a él era él y no su hijo. Impresionante.

-Has tardado demasiado, en realidad esperaba que lo hicieras mucho antes.

-No intentes ignorar que no sabes de lo que esto trata. Estoy aquí para hablar contigo sobre tu próxima boda de cuento con Hinata-chan, no como tu amigo o como el hermano de Sasuke.

-¿Boda de cuento?, ¿realmente piensas que quiero casarme?, ¿compartir mi vida con alguien a quien siquiera conozco?

-No sé lo que tú pretendes en verdad-replicó Naruto, dejando entrever el enfado por primera vez en su voz-. Lo que sí sé es que tampoco has hecho nada para evitarlo y eso solo te convierte en un egoísta. No se trata solo de ti, también se trata de ella. Casándote y lamiéndole las botas a Hiashi solo estarás arruinando su vida.

-La suya y la tuya, si no me equivoco-instigó Itachi-. ¿Por qué te gusta verdad?

-Eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que comprendas que no está en tu mano decidir por ella. ¿Le has preguntado si quiere casarse contigo o eso es algo que has dado por supuesto?

Culpa y más culpa era lo que Itachi comenzaba a sentir en su corazón. No hacía falta preguntar algo que ya era más que evidente. Hinata no quería casarse con Itachi, Itachi no quería casarse con Hinata. No obstante estaban condenados a casarse por un estúpido castigo. Ella por sus averiguaciones, él debido al peso de su pasado.

-Sé que no tienes la culpa de nada, pero ella no quiere unir su vida a la tuya. He venido en son de paz, no pretendo reclamarte nada y mucho menos montarte una escena de celos. Solo quiero que comprendas.

-Lo comprendo Naruto, mucho más de lo que puedes llegar a pensar. Hinata tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien como tú que la defienda y la quiera de esta forma, pero no está en mi mano impedir todo esto.

-¿Qué no está en tu mano?-inquirió el muchacho abandonando la fachada fría y calma que inicialmente había osado mostrar.

-Si lo hago perderé lo que he logrado en todos estos meses, la oportunidad de ayudar a mi hermano y a ti incluso. Derrotar a Madara es algo que solo podré hacer desde dentro-concluyó.

-Vamos, eres Itachi Uchiha. Mataste a todo tu clan sin vacilar un solo momento, te uniste a Akatsuki y a Madara, sobreviviste a tu enfrentamiento con Sasuke y aún tuviste los cojones de regresar a la aldea que te consideraba un traidor. No puedes tenerle miedo a un par de octogenarios arrugados.

¿Miedo?, no era eso lo que precisamente le evocaban ese par de imbéciles. Pero sus órdenes eran claras y tajantes, y si las desobedecía su esfuerzo habría sido en vano. Se desataría el caos, Madara se saldría con la suya. Defraudaría a Mikoto y la confianza que depositó en él.

Su plan fracasaría, y entonces Itachi no podría defender a Sasuke de Madara, tal y como le juró a su madre cuando tan solo tenía seis años y era un niño talentoso y feliz.

-No hay otra manera.

-Siempre hay otra manera.

Itachi sabía que no había otra manera, al menos no una que fuera beneficiosa para él. No deseaba ser egoísta y pensar tan solo en sí mismo y su hermano pero tenía que ser así. Siempre fue así, y no le importó nada más. En aquella ocasión no tenía por qué ser diferente.

Naruto se mantenía expectante a la espera de la respuesta de su contrincante, tal vez esperando que fuera afirmativa y manteniendo la esperanza vana de que sus palabras hubieran causado el efecto perseguido.

-Lo superarás-afirmó Itachi convencido-. Eres joven y aun tienes mucho que vivir. Conocerás a otras chicas y pronto recordarás esto como un suceso desagradable que intentaste evitar.

La ira terminó apoderándose del Jiinchuriki del Kyubi. Lo había intentado a su manera, una pacífica y llena de comprensión y nobleza, pero aquello era el colmo y Naruto también tenía sus límites.

-¿Acaso piensas que Hinata es un capricho para mí?

Itachi se rehusó a contestar la pregunta que Naruto le formuló. Sabía que no era un capricho y que si el ninja hiperactivo por excelencia de la aldea había acudido a aquel lugar era porque Hinata le gustaba, o puede que más que eso. Nadie hacía algo así por cualquiera. Lamentaba desde luego no ser tan altruista como aquel chico valiente que aún conservaba los principios que se había marcado durante una infancia repleta de dolor y soledad.

Naruto a su vez comprendió que Itachi no desistiría. Desobedecer al consejo no era su máxima prioridad; resultaba contraproducente a sus planes.

-Por Sasuke haría lo que sea. Sí, puede que sea un egoísta pero no más que tú ni que ninguno de los que viven aquí. Tengo una promesa que cumplir a mi madre y no puedo defraudarla. Llámame cobarde si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero no cambiará nada. El único que tiene el poder para impedir esa boda y lo sabes eres tú.

-Yo no soy egoísta, simplemente lucho por lo que quiero. Pero hacerle frente al consejo no es algo que me corresponda a mí hacer, a ti sí.

-Y yo lucho por hermandad. Si tan adulto eres y has madurado aprende a entender que cada quien tiene su lugar y que el mío no es ser el malo en todo esto.

Itachi no quería provocarle, Naruto tan solo deseaba hablar y hacerle comprender por medio de palabras. Pero el primero sabía que su posición no era precisamente la mejor para apaciguar los ánimos del portador del Kyubi, y el segundo que la tensión acabaría por estallar de un momento a otro. Porque ambos eran rivales por el futuro de Hinata, y Naruto no estaba dispuesto a perder. Itachi se negaba a defraudar la memoria de una madre que yacía muerta como una princesa helada en su lecho de cristal por más de dieciséis años.

Porque sabían tanto uno como otro que tenían que enfrentarse, y es por ello que Naruto no dudo en propinarle un puñetazo a su contrincante e Itachi no tuvo contemplaciones en defenderse de la furia de aquel que le golpeaba.

Puño contra puño.

Y es por ello que Neji realmente se asustó al ver la violencia con la que ambos trataban de hacer caer al oponente y se vio en grandes apuros para lograr separarles y frenar aquella locura.

Ese era el resultado de lo que la ambición de Hiashi había provocado, y era espeluznante. Nadie merecía pasar por todo ese proceso, pero incluso Neji estaba implicado en él y lo sabía. Y es que era a fin de cuentas inevitable porque Hiashi lograba marchitar todo aquello que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Y es que él no quería estar allí en ese instante intentando separar a esos dos hombres que se peleaban por su prima. Pero lo estaba, y agradecía estarlo. De lo contrario aquella lucha podría haber desembocado en una tragedia fatal.

* * *

-Jamás creería algo así. Mikoto no tenía ninguna razón para venir contigo a este lugar.

Sakura completamente impresionada por la declaración de Madara apenas logró balbucear un par de palabras sin sentido. Al igual que Sasuke se negaba a creer semejante mentira. Mikoto, la mujer de Fugaku y madre luchadora, aceptando ir junto a Madara voluntariamente hacía esa guarida era algo que su mente no podía concebir.

Madara mentía una vez más, y en aquella ocasión mentía para cubrir sus espaldas como siempre pero haciendo daño a Sasuke en el proceso.

No tenía derecho a mancillar la imagen de su madre de esa forma.

-Entiendo que te cueste aceptarlo pero no tengo ninguna razón para inventarme algo así. La verdad la sé yo y la sabe Konoha entera. Mikoto estaba obsesionada desde la muerte de Kushina y Minato por el misterioso hombre de la máscara que mató a su mejor amiga y al Hokage. Todos los días acudía junto al río porque sabía que allí me encontraría. Quería saber la verdad y no le importó arriesgar la vida de su hijo para lograrlo.

-Ella nunca hubiera hecho lo que tú estás intentando hacerme creer. Era una madre ejemplar, la mejor. Y me protegió, y eso me basta.

-Sin duda Mikoto fue una mujer respetable, pero aquel día la obsesión fue más fuerte que el amor maternal que pudiera sentir por ti porque ella sobrepasó todos los límites que conocía.

_Mikoto Uchiha aferraba con fuerza la mano de su hijo reacia a dejar de otorgarle su protección, aunque solo fuera por unos escasos minutos. No tenía miedo, pero sabía que adentrándose en aquellos dominios solitarios y misteriosos estaba arriesgando demasiado. _

_-¿Adónde vamos mamá?_

_-A comprobar una cosa, no sueltes mi mano bajo ninguna circunstancia-advirtió con dureza la esposa de Fugaku._

_Después de todo Sasuke era tan solo un niño de casi cuatro años que apenas sabía mantenerse correctamente sobre sus pies, y ella la madre de familia. No poseía el Sharingan y por lo tanto no tenía la capacidad para defender a su hijo como sí la tenía su marido o su hijo mayor. No tendría por qué haberle llevado con ella a ese lugar inusitado, lejos de oídos y manos salvadoras. Pero era el único lugar en el que él podría estar. El hombre que mató a su mejor amiga y al Hokage de la aldea; el individuo que tantos rumores había levantado a su paso. Y probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad para indagar más acerca de su gran secreto; el rostro que escondía tras su máscara. _

_Atravesó el bosque y llegó junto al río donde él efectivamente estaba parado frente a las cristalinas aguas que le devolvían tan solo la mitad de su reflejo. Mikoto le miró maravillada, lo cierto es que había algo en él que la mantenía embrujada, aunque no era capaz de precisar que era ese algo. Y aún así tenía la impresión de que en el fondo de su corazón sí que lo sabía. _

_Y ella estaba allí, arriesgando mucho más de lo que debería arriesgar para lograrlo. Sasuke, incapaz de mantenerse quieto, rompió la armonía del momento y como niño de tres años les descubrió sin querer. Tropezó sobre sus endebles piernas y cayó aparatosamente sobre el claro en el que Madara se encontraba de espaldas, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. _

_Sus manos finas y blancas de niño se llenaron de magulladuras y cortes sangrantes. _

_El hombre enmascarado abandonó su mutismo y se giró hacía sus dos acompañantes. Miró a Sasuke como si no hubiera visto nada más revelador en su vida; como si él fuera la respuesta que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo a sus numerosas preguntas. _

_Mikoto alarmada salió de su escondite. No permitiría que ese hombre hiciera daño a su hijo. Él era su responsabilidad y ella le había llevado hasta allí reticente, pero le había llevado._

_El individuo misterioso levantó su mano joven y pálida, sin imperfecciones, y Mikoto temió lo peor. _

_-¡No lo hagas, por favor!_

_Sasuke miró con miedo a aquel extraño individuo y a continuación intentó correr hacia los brazos de su madre. Sin embargo fue ésta misma quien detuvo sus intenciones._

_-No te muevas un solo centímetro Sasuke._

_Sasuke no se movió, hizo caso a su madre como buen niño que era. Madara se carcajeó con ironía y ese fue el único sonido que salió de sus labios. Lo siguiente que Mikoto supo fue que le siguió; que ambos, madre e hijo, tuvieron que seguirle._

-Acepta la verdad Sasuke. ¿Por qué esto también lo recuerdas, no es cierto?

El joven moreno calló, dándole la razón. Sakura miró a Sasuke con preocupación. Éste se mostraba dolido, fiero e implacable, y sus ojos…

Negros pero llenos de odio y soberbia.

No parecían los ojos de alguien que creía las mentiras de Madara. Y Sakura supo que no le estaba creyendo, que la imagen de Mikoto que tenía guardada en su memoria era invulnerable y que en ella aparecía como una princesa de cuento de hadas vestida de hielo y cristal.

Sasuke era inteligente y astuto, se lo había demostrado cuando formaron equipo; cuando le conoció y se enamoró de él. Y es por ello que su reacción no la sorprendió, incluso comprendió que no había esperado otra distinta de su parte.

-Hmp-murmuró.

Y con una última mirada recelosa Sasuke se marchó con presteza y rapidez de aquella habitación envuelto en furia. Sakura no esperó demasiado para seguirle, feliz. Porque sabía que Sasuke no le había creído a Madara. Porque tenía la certeza de que no volvería a caer en sus mentiras puesto que había tocado un punto muy delicado.

Madara por el contrario se quedó observando por un largo periodo de tiempo el lugar por el que había desaparecido Sasuke. Sabía que estaba cerca de que él se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría. Y él esperaría a que se diera cuenta. Entonces nada le detendría, ni siquiera la sombra de Mikoto.

Cara a Cara. Sasuke y él.

Nada de venganzas, rencores ni odio. Pasado y presente, y nada más.

* * *

La vida. Un bien frágil y valioso que todo ser humano debería conservar celosamente y proteger con ahínco y vehemencia frente a terceros malintencionados. Algo que todos ellos, como buenos ninjas, sabían apreciar desde que apenas tenían uso de memoria. Shizune la valoraba porque era consciente de la magnitud y fuerza de la misma. Había visto morir a muchos aldeanos en el campo de batalla, preservado la vida de otros tantos haciendo gala de sus conocimientos médicos. Algunas veces su intervención y la de sus "colegas" de trabajo surtía efecto y daba sus frutos, pero otras en cambio era completamente inservible. Las heridas eran demasiado graves como para sanar.

Por otra parte, estaban aquellos casos en los cuales un especializado en la materia no podía hacer nada más que dejar que la impotencia le invadiera y le hiciera estallar de rabia y enfado. Se trataba de situaciones críticas en las que el tiempo desempeñaba un papel relevante y fundamental, dónde éste lo significaba todo.

Tsunade, la quinta Hokage y nieta del mismísimo Hashirama Senju formaba parte de éstos últimos. Shizune, como buena profesional, depositaba la esperanza de que la mujer de fuerza monstruosa que un día se comprometió a sacar a Konoha adelante despertara con el discurrir de los días. El problema es que Tsunade parecía resistirse a abrir los ojos y regresar del eterno letargo en el que había quedado sumida tras la invasión a la aldea por parte de Pein. La asistente de la quinta entonces se preguntaba si es que ese mundo de inconsciencia y brumas cambiantes era tan abrumador y atrayente como para no desear regresar al suyo propio.

La conclusión a la que llegaba en todas esas ocasiones era la siguiente: cualquiera preferiría ese mundo a uno donde abundara la guerra, la desconfianza y el resquemor, dónde la distinción entre buenos y malos habría perdido toda su esencia y no pudieras confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en tus seres más cercanos, solamente en uno mismo. Entendía en cierta forma que se resistiera a volver a "su" mundo. En el otro, por el contrario, tanto la sangre como el odio debían de tratarse de dos aspectos que con toda seguridad no abundarían.

"_Aún así, es innegable que ha experimentado una notable mejoría desde entonces"_

Tsunade había llegado al hospital en un estado realmente grave e incierto. La ansiedad y la preocupación era más que evidente en los rostros de aquellos que la tomaron con cuidado y la trasladaron camilla en mano al ala más alta e inaccesible del edificio. Incluso Shizune debía reconocer que por primera vez en mucho tiempo temió por la vida de su instructora. Tuvo miedo.

Se prometió que éste no la paralizaría. Mientras observaba a Tsunade inconsciente y medio muerta sobre aquella camilla transportable, tuvo una especie de revelación. No importaba cómo pero la salvaría, lograría que superara el estado de coma profundo en el que había quedado sumida. Podría conseguir revertirlo. Era consciente de que no podía permitir que dejara de brillar, así como tampoco consentir que con ella se esfumaran sus recuerdos y secretos.

Porque Tsunade aún no había mostrado todo cuanto su corazón sabio había atesorado en su interior, a base de experiencia y sucesos trágicos.

_-Tsunade, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-peticionó Shizune, sin dejar de admirar la capacidad de la nieta de Hashirama para guardar la compostura en momentos de crisis y angustia._

_La mujer, cuya mirada miel se encontraba perdida más allá de las fronteras de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, de espaldas a Shizune le contestó con diligencia._

_-¿Hay algo que te lo impida Shizune?_

_-A pesar de todos los años que juntas hemos pasado de un lugar a otro lugar, siento que hay algo en el fondo de sus ojos que no sé lo que es. Realmente Tsunade-sama tengo la firme convicción de que existe un secreto que usted me ha ocultado. _

_Una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción adornó las facciones de Tsunade. Su mirada de pronto ya no parecía perdida. Una llama misteriosa y enigmática se había encendido en sus ojos. Observó de reojo a su asistente._

_-Me conoces demasiado bien. En efecto, hay muchas cosas que no te he contado y que no te pienso contar. No lo tomes a mal amiga, simplemente no me está permitido hacerlo. _

_-Pero Tsunade…_

_-Hice una promesa-aclaró terca y obstinada-. A pesar de que hace demasiado tiempo de aquello, le di mi palabra a una buena mujer de que jamás traicionaría su confianza, pues ella me confió lo que a nadie más le dijo. No puedo ni quiero faltar a mi juramento._

_Shizune calló. Lo supo, lo había advertido todas las veces en que a pesar del peligro y la desesperación, ella se mantenía en cambio empática y tranquila. Como si tuviera la certeza de algo que el resto de la villa desconocía; de un viejo secreto guardado celosamente durante décadas._

_-Pero no lo entiendo._

_-No hace falta que lo hagas-replicó-. No podrías llegar a intuir ni por asomo de lo que te estoy hablando. Le garantice, por todo aquello en lo que yo creía entonces, que le otorgaría a su hijo toda la ayuda que le fuera necesaria. _

_-…_

_-Y aunque en ese momento ni tanto ella como yo sabíamos lo que el destino le deparaba a su familia años más tarde, hicimos un pacto de honor. Sin embargo, no me siento orgullosa._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque llego a sentir que quizá no hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano. Entonces recuerdo que existe algo llamado fe, y vuelvo a recuperar la compostura y el valor. Es una enseñanza que Naruto me recordó cuando ya había perdido la creencia en mis principios._

Si Naruto y Tsunade tenían fe, ¿por qué ella no debería hacer uso de la misma?

Puede que la guerra asolara los campos, que el odio se empeñara en ganarle la partida al amor y a la amistad, pero no ganaría la guerra. El bando vencedor sería el de todos ellos porque la fuerza de voluntad y la esperanza, juntas, eran mucho más fuertes que el rencor de una vieja leyenda que había quedado diluida tras los rumores de un pasado incierto y misterioso.

_-Hazme caso Shizune, y cree en las palabras de ese chico. Todas las veces que me he dejado guiar por ellas me he sentido mejor conmigo misma. Naruto es especial, y no lo digo porque me recuerde a Nawaki y Dan…_

_Shizune apartó la mirada, incomoda. Sabía que el recuerdo de Nawaki y Dan siempre sería un tema especialmente delicado para Tsunade._

_-Lo afirmo porque lo siento cada vez que le miro a los ojos y veo en él la viva imagen de su padre. _

Ignoró las sospechosas miradas de las enfermeras, de la recepcionista, de algún que otro aldeano que esperaba impaciente en el pasillo noticias sobre algún amigo o familiar herido. Las ignoró completamente. Pronto se encontró frente a la puerta blindada de aquella ala donde Tsunade yacía tan protegida y guarnecida del mundo que logró ocasionarle escalofríos.

Y de todas las cosas que esperaba hallar dentro, nunca imaginó que fuera la muerte.

Primero incredulidad, asombro y negativa. En segundo lugar dolor y desgarro. Después tan solo impotencia, llanto y desconsuelo. No gritó, optó por llorar silenciosamente sobre el cadáver de Tsunade pues era lo único que ya podía hacer. Su pulso aparentemente hacía ya mucho rato que había dejado de latir. Su respiración había cesado para siempre.

-No-murmuró lastimosamente.

Y con ella todos sus secretos.

* * *

Una sombra oscura se encontraba parada frente a dos lápidas, en cuya superficie de fría piedra se hallaban inscritos los nombres de Uzumaki Kushina y Minato Namikaze. El sol ya comenzaba a despuntar tenuemente en el horizonte y la sombra sabía que tenía que marcharse. Esa era la segunda vez que burlaba las defensas de Konoha y entraba en la aldea resquebrajando la perfecta seguridad de sus murallas.

Ya había cumplido su misión en aquel lugar.

-¿Quién se encuentra ahí?-preguntó un civil, quien extrañado de la presencia de un hombre encapuchado a horas tan tempranas frente a esas dos lápidas en concreto había tenido el valor de indagar sobre la identidad del inesperado visitante.

O quizá antes de partir tenía que hacer una cosa más. Sonrió siniestramente, como solo una serpiente podría sonreír.

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que puedo traer de vuelta a esta vida solitaria e injusta a los muertos?

-Pensaría que estás loco y que es imposible-contestó asustado el hombre-. Los muertos, muertos están. Lo mejor es dejarles descansar en paz y guardarles respeto.

-Bien.

No pudo advertirlo. Peligroso y veloz el intruso se aproximó hasta él y en un invisible movimiento le partió el cuello, acabando al instante con su vida.

El cadáver cayó al suelo en medio de un ruido sordo y hueco. Kabuto se retiró la capucha negra que cubría su rostro ya no humano sino más parecido al de una serpiente y sus ojos ambarinos se estrecharon peligrosamente, aflorando en ellos el brillo de la ambición y del rencor.

Se alejó del cuerpo a paso templado. La sangre ya había manchado cada uno de los rincones del cementerio de Konoha y pronto incluso toda la aldea se encontraría bañada en sangre. La torre del Hokage, el antiguo y fantasmal barrio Uchiha, la academia ninja, todos y cada uno de los hogares que conformaban esa villa condenada a la destrucción y a la guerra.

Pero en ese entonces todo lo que bastó para satisfacerle fue la sangre inocente que tiznaba sus manos y el incipiente sol que parpadeaba en el horizonte con la promesa de una masacre sin igual.

* * *

**Notas de autora. Esta vez no me he tardado un año como el anterior, y es algo que no pienso volver a hacer. Aunque sea en los pocos ratos libres que tenga escribiré. No prometo que el capítulo 17 esté dentro de un par de semanas pero si dentro de cuatro o cinco, escribir capítulos de más de diez mil palabras requiere tiempo y paciencia. Y si me saben esperar de verdad no saben lo agradecida que estaría. Todo fic que empiezo lo acabo, y la trama de éste en particular está desarrollada por completo en mi cabeza e intento cuidarla demasiado, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Incluso ya sé cómo será el final. Esté capítulo en particular me encanta (siempre digo lo mismo, pero es que realmente éste en sí es muy revelador). ¿Esperaban que Kabuto estuviese vivo?, ¿qué secreto esconde Madara?, ¿por qué hizo lo que hizo?, ¿y Tsunade?, ¿quién será el destinatario de su mensaje?**

**En cuanto a Itachi y Naruto era inevitable que llegaran a las manos. Aunque Itachi no la quiere y apenas sabe su nombre, está obligado a casarse con ella. Naruto es quien tiene el poder para evitarlo. Sasuke y Sakura contra Madara. Éste afirma sin reparo alguno que Mikoto estaba obsesionada con él y que por eso arriesgó la vida de su hijo. Sasuke no le cree y Madara lo sabe. El tiempo de la mentira está llegando a su final.**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

obito kun 9520

Natsumi No Chiharu

Piffle Priincess

safaronox

whitexsun

Atori-chan


	18. Nuestra elección

**Ella había tenido esperanza al amarle sin esperar nada a cambio, y había ganado. Ahora que todo parecía estar condenado a destruirse, debía volver a tener esperanza para ganar de nuevo. Porque ellos dos, juntos, eran más fuertes que Madara y más fuertes que todos sus engaños. Porque ella le amaba, y no iba a parar hasta reencontrarse de nuevo con el niño de doce años que un día dejó marchar bajo una luna hambrienta de poder y ambición; de venganza.**

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capítulo 17**

"**Nuestra elección"**

* * *

No había sol, ni viento; ni siquiera un fugaz e indolente ápice de vida en aquel paraje desierto que se hacía conocer bajo el nombre de la entrada de Konoha. La aldea oculta entre las hojas se hallaba sumida en la más honda tristeza, y en el más pesado dolor. Se respiraba en el ambiente. Cada uno de ellos, séquitos y protectores de su señora, lo percibían.

No hacía falta que habitaran allí para saberlo. Lo comprendían por medio del silencio y de la ausencia de los fieles guardas, que nunca abandonaban su puesto, junto a la puerta. Lo entendían por la carencia de los gritos de los niños y del piar de las aves. Y ella, tan impecable e impoluta como siempre solía serlo; envuelta en su capa blanca, avanzaba a través de la polvareda de tierra que a su paso levantaba sin aminorarse por ello.

Fría, impasible y distante; con la mirada fija en el frente que se abría ante sus ojos y el paso calmado y sereno propio de una dama de la alta nobleza del país de la hierba. Ella encaminaba la marcha, y aunque no llevaba ninguna batuta en su mano, tampoco precisaba de un instrumento cualquiera para imponer su presencia y voluntad. Sabía lo que quería, y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

Su presencia en Konoha obedecía a un fin y para cumplirlo debía avanzar, y ellos con ella. Escoltarla hasta el lugar donde todos los ninjas y civiles daban su última despedida a la Quinta Hokage era más que un simple deber u obligación. Eran sus caballeros, y como tales nunca se separaban de su lado. Todos hombres, la seguían y la habían seguido incondicionalmente hasta el final.

Ropas negras, miradas decaídas y un tenso pesimismo flotante recibieron su entrada en el cementerio de la aldea, donde al fin cesó su elegante caminar y observó desde la distancia el cruento espectáculo. El Consejo, en primera fila, presidía la ceremonia como si realmente lamentara el destino de la nieta de Hashirama. No muy lejos, Hiashi Hyuga y su sobrino Neji se mantenían completamente indiferentes. Mientras el primero mantenía su semblante en una mueca ilegible, el segundo intentaba aparentar bajo respeto e indolencia que el miedo atenazaba cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Al lado de éste, Hinata Hyuga se hallaba tensa y acorazada por la impotencia junto a un hombre de rasgos atractivos, y ojos negros y penetrantes. La dama pudo llegar a identificar en él al hijo mayor del extinto Clan Uchiha. Y por supuesto, tampoco demasiado lejos de la pareja, al propio Hokage y a un muchacho de ojos azules que observaba de reojo a la hija de Hiashi y a su acompañante con una rabia inusitada.

Su llegada no paso desapercibida para ninguno de ellos. Los civiles, asombrados por el lujo y la nobleza de sus ademanes, y por la fiereza y pasión de sus vigilantes, enmudecieron al contemplar tal escena. Sobre todo cuando la mujer con indescriptible agudeza retiró la clara capucha que ocultaba su rostro ante el juicio de una muchedumbre que proclamaba la voluntad de fuego como suya. Un rostro conocido, demasiado bien conservado ante el paso de los años, y unos afilados ojos castaños atravesaron el corazón de Hiashi como dagas recubiertas de veneno y maldición.

La mujer sonrió, al comprender que él la había reconocido sin apenas vacilar.

-Suzume Shirane.

* * *

Konan sabía que había llegado al fin el momento que tanto había estado temiendo. No había previsto que llegara tan pronto, aunque sabía en el fondo que sucedería más temprano que tarde. Sasuke era un Uchiha después de todo, y eso significaba problemas. El joven de ojos negros tan parecido a su madre era en ocasiones demasiado impulsivo y temperamental, especialmente en lo concerniente a su venganza y a todo lo que implicara a su familia, y aunque no lo admitiera a la muchacha de cabello rosa que en ese momento se encontraba tras su espalda, y la miraba con la misma atención que él le profesaba a la espera de una respuesta que era claramente incuestionable.

-Lo único que sé es que ese día todos nos cuestionamos porque estábamos aquí. A pesar de ser un miembro de Akatsuki, y de todo lo que ese hecho implicaba, yo era apenas una mujer joven y tenía corazón. No estaba entre mis planes más inminentes acabar con la vida de una madre y su hijo de tres años. Ella no parecía estar muy contenta de estar aquí.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente, dejando escapar todo el aire que sus pulmones habían estado conteniendo a la espera de comprobar cuanta falsedad encerraban las palabras de Madara, o de quien se estuviera haciendo pasar por él. No había dudado ni un momento de la integridad de Mikoto, pero la crueldad de la afirmación de Madara había logrado herirle; y necesitaba cerciorar la verdad de boca de alguien que verdaderamente había vivido ese día con total nitidez y veracidad.

-Pero él nunca los mató y tú no abandonaste Akatsuki-intervino Sakura, ensimismada en una maraña de pensamientos demasiado compleja y confusa-. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía entonces?

-No lo sé; nunca lo supimos. Pain estaba muy cerca de descubrirlo, pero lamentablemente no pudo conseguirlo. Él nunca confió en Madara, sabía desde el momento en que nos ofreció unirnos a su organización criminal que algo oscuro estaba ocultando.

Sakura miró a Konan con un interés demasiado evidente ante ese nuevo dato, pues realmente estaba interesada en saber quien se ocultaba tras el disfraz de Madara; pues ello afectaba a Sasuke, y todo lo que a él le afectase le concernía a ella también. Sasuke exigió en un mudo silencio una explicación mucho más detallada por parte de su aliada.

Definitivamente los hechos se habían adelantado. No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos y mucho menos para fingir que el pasado no había existido nunca; y pretender que aquella no era una situación peligrosa y decisiva, y que simplemente el individuo enmascarado no era más que un hombre al que le gustaba jugar a ser todos los hombres que quisiera ser.

-Existe un lugar…

-¡Llévame allí!-exigió Sasuke, con un desdén y una altanería propia de un Uchiha.

-Lo haré. Pero me lo pondrías mucho más sencillo si te parecieras un poco más a tu hermano. Gracias a vuestra estupidez ahora Madara está pendiente de todos y cada uno de tus movimientos, de los suyos-indicó señalando a Sakura-, incluso de los míos, y de los de cualquiera que habite en esta guarida.

Y era por esa razón por la cual principalmente Konan no había deseado formar una alianza con el hermano pequeño de Itachi. Porque sabía que no era como su hermano; y que en lugar de prudencia y cautela, solo venganza e impulsividad recibiría de su parte. Además era joven y tan solo tenía dieciséis años, y una vulnerabilidad demasiado evidente que tenía nombre propio. No era a sus ojos el candidato idóneo para formar una alianza que tuviera como objetivo acabar con Madara. Pero debía hacerlo por Pain, por el chico de la profecía y por toda la lealtad que aún pudiera sentir por la joven Konan que siguió a sus amigos hasta el último suspiro de sus labios. Pain sabía o al menos intuía el verdadero motivo por el que ese hombre vil y mentiroso había decidido engañar al mundo bajo una identidad que no era la suya. Ella no había estado de acuerdo con tales afirmaciones, y siempre le siguió reticente en sus dudas sin atreverse apenas a respirar, lo demasiado fuerte como para que la castigaran por ello.

-Existe un lugar no demasiado lejos de la guarida-explicó Konan-. Pain lo descubrió por casualidad, y desde entonces no dejó de visitarlo continuamente. Acabar con Madara se convirtió para él en algo cercano a la obsesión. En él se erige una tabla en la que se encuentra escrito un nombre y unas oraciones que no parecen tener sentido.

-¿Qué nombre?-inquirió Sakura, fascinada por la explicación de la mujer Akatsuki.

-El nombre del hombre que fundó la organización de las nubes rojas.

Sasuke asintió solemne. Haría lo que fuera necesario para destruir a ese hombre. Por una venganza que llevaba demasiado tiempo exigiendo un culpable claro, sin hallar a uno en concreto, y por la memoria de la mujer que le dio la vida.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para vengarme de él, sin importarme lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo.

-En ese caso nos encontraremos al anochecer, junto al lago que hay cerca de la guarida. Sakura nos ayudará a distraer a Madara mientras tanto-concluyó Konan firme.

Y fue entonces cuando Konan vio como la determinación que mostraban los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se esfumaba como por arte de magia. A pesar de saber que aquello no le sentaría demasiado bien a Sasuke, realmente se sorprendió. Él la miraba como si hubiera dicho una autentica aberración, con un desdén y una insolencia difíciles de encajar. Sakura se mantenía en silencio, protegida tras Sasuke, cavilando la propuesta de Konan con absoluta seriedad y la ausencia de su dulce y reconfortante sonrisa. Y entonces también comprendió que el odio en si mismo era insignificante cuando el amor era tan fuerte y profundo, y le ganaba mil veces la partida. El amor de Sasuke podía derribar sencillamente a todo su odio; aun cuando él no quisiera, aun cuando el propio odio se resistiera a marchar.

-No-cortó tajantemente, con voz segura y peligrosa.

-No hay otra opción Sasuke. Si quieres que esto salga bien, debes aceptar…

-Me importa muy poco que sea la única opción que consideres aceptable-atajó él sin rodeos, comenzando a sentirse verdaderamente irritado-. Buscas otra.

-No es necesario que lo hagas Konan-afirmó valientemente la muchacha de ojos verdes-. Yo distraeré a Madara, y todo saldrá bien.

Ella no podía haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, y ese era el único pensamiento que importaba a Sasuke en ese preciso instante. De repente Madara, su identidad y el misterio de su pasado se habían tornado simplemente aspectos irrelevantes; y Sakura captaba todo su mundo interior. Y la miró por primera vez desde que habían entrado a aquella estancia oscura y húmeda que hacía las veces de cocina, abrasándola con todo el fuego negro que su mirada pudo gritarle. Ella sabía que él no estaría conforme con su decisión, pero también sabía que solo intentaba protegerla. No obstante, no podía pretender tenerla encerrada en una urna de cristal para que nada le ocurriera. Ella era adulta, una ninja médico excelente y tenía todo el derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones; a decidir libremente. Y eso Sasuke debía comprenderlo igualmente.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres-advirtió Sasuke, esperando una rectificación por parte de ella-. Puedo mandar a cualquier otra persona, a Juugo o Suigetsu por ejemplo.

-Yo lo haré-reafirmó Sakura con dureza.

Konan apreció como Sasuke transformaba sus manos en puños, intentando vanamente contener toda la rabia que corroía sus entrañas. Sakura salió de la habitación sin añadir nada más mientras Sasuke, enardecido por la impotencia, no podía hacer otra cosa que observarla en silencio marchar. Konan suspiró, entendiendo el dilema de su aliado, pero ella tampoco podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar la ayuda de esa joven muchacha. Era la única opción viable, pues de otro modo Madara llegaría a sospechar de lo que ambos estaban tramando. Entonces sería el fin.

-Sasuke…

-No vuelvas a desautorizarme jamás-susurró él sin levantar ni un solo grado su voz grave, apartándose del tacto de Konan como si tuviera algún virus que pudiera contagiarle.

-No he sido yo quien lo ha hecho esta vez.

El silencio se interpuso entre los dos, pues Sasuke sabía que Konan tenía razón. Si Sakura no hubiera aceptado, Konan habría desistido que fuera Sakura quien finalmente se expusiera en peligro frente al hombre enmascarado.

-Deberías saber que venganza y amor no pueden caminar de la misma mano. No puedes ser un vengador y amar. Si lo eres, u odias muy poco o amas demasiado. Deberías planteártelo, pues al fin y al cabo tu hermano y tú lo habéis hecho siempre todo por amor.

-Vete Konan.

La compañera de Nagato y Yahiko acatando su orden le dejó solo, entre sombras y recuerdos de cuando tan solo era un infante de seis años que se dormía cada noche acunado por la venganza, y una pequeña niña de pelo rosa le sonreía radiantemente intentando calmar su sed de rencor. Sin imaginar siquiera por un instante que su mejor amigo también intentaba luchar contra la aldea que él en cierto momento había querido destruir, en búsqueda de la verdad.

* * *

Naruto les miró; a ellos, sus amigos, con increíble dureza. Podía percibir la culpa en los ojos azules de Ino, el aburrimiento en cada uno de los suspiros de Shikamaru y la desesperación en los gestos más que explícitos de Chouji. Podía incluso vislumbrar una vaga y triste comprensión por parte de Neji, y pena en las ambiguas expresiones tanto de Tenten como de Lee; además de escepticismo y duda más allá de los cristales de las gafas oscuras de Shino. Había decidido hacer caso a Itachi: si él tenía la oportunidad de evitar la boda de Hinata, entonces no se lo pensaría dos veces. Haría lo que fuese necesario para impedir que la heredera de los Hyuga uniera su vida a la de un hombre que no amaba. Llegaría hasta donde le estuviera permitido para ello, y más allá de donde le estuviera permitido. Empezar por convencer o intentarlo al menos a sus amigos, tan solo era una opción. Impediría que Hinata volviera a salir acompañada de Itachi de ese cementerio, en el que ahora se encontraba frente a frente contra sus amigos, o de cualquier otro lugar.

-Podemos intentarlo. A mí solo quizá no me escucharan pero si todos juntos lo hacemos, y unimos nuestras fuerzas, cabrá entonces una mínima posibilidad de vencer. Si consentimos que se salgan con la suya, no solo contribuiremos a destrozar la vida de Hinata, sino que además lo haremos a que el Consejo cometa todos los crímenes que quiera cometer. Es más, seremos más que eso. Seremos sus cómplices.

Ino realizó un gesto de negación y abatimiento que realmente sorprendió y paralizó la determinación de Naruto por un instante, consiguiendo sorprenderle. La respuesta de la joven rubia era clara.

-Todo lo que dices es muy bonito Naruto, pero lo cierto es que eres muy iluso si realmente crees que podemos hacer algo al respecto. Desde el mismo momento en que Hiashi decidió que este matrimonio se llevase a cabo, Hinata estaba condenada.

-¡No!-rugió el joven Uzumaki, en un intento desesperado por convencer a sus compañeros-. No tiene porque ser así. Por una vez podemos cambiar las cosas. Si no lo intentamos, ¿qué nos queda?

-Nos queda el sentido común, y la oportunidad de seguir siendo unos simples ninjas; la oportunidad de seguir viviendo en Konoha y de alcanzar nuestros puñeteros sueños. Precisamente me sorprende que tú, Naruto, que tanto has repetido hasta el cansancio tu sueño de ser Hokage no seas capaz de advertirlo-dispuso Neji frío.

Naruto observó con profunda ira a Neji. No podía estar hablando en serio, y sentir realmente todas y cada una de las elaboradas palabras que acababa de decirle. Neji era un Hyuga, y como tal debía comprender el dilema de Hinata. Tenía que apoyarla; intentar evitar lo que a simple vista era inevitable, y no quedarse de brazos cruzados a la espera de que simplemente aquel matrimonio fuese una certeza y no una mera posibilidad. Y lo cierto es que el Consejo no merecía ganar una vez más, y repetir un triunfo semejante al que cometió con la orden que llevó a los Uchiha a la ejecución. ¿De qué le podía servir el sentido común y todo un futuro lleno de posibilidades sin definir si Hinata no estaba con él?, ¿De qué le podía servir seguir creyendo en un sueño que siempre había anhelado si había perdido a sus amigos, y ahora también a la chica que le gustaba?

-No me importa perder un futuro brillante y repleto de posibilidades infinitas, y todos aquellos sueños por los que siempre he luchado, si eso implica no ser un cobarde.

-Por favor Naruto-replicó Neji insolente-. No se trata de una cuestión de valentía o no. Enfrentarse al Consejo es una opción temeraria, y nada inteligente si me permites opinar.

-Me da igual de lo que se trate-bramó Naruto, exaltado por las hirientes afirmaciones de Neji-. De lo que se trata es que tú, que llevas su misma sangre y eres su familia, no vas a hacer nada para evitar que esa boda se lleve a cabo.

Y si bien ninguno de los presentes añadió nada más, fue suficiente. Naruto era consciente de que resultaría difícil convencer a ciertas personas de que se unieran a su causa, pero no había contado con la rotunda negativa de Neji, y de todos en realidad. Y si bien tampoco podía obligarles a nada y reprocharles su actitud, si que pensaba que a fin de cuentas eran unos míseros cobardes y egoístas. Porque lo que estaba en juego no era la felicidad de cualquier ninja o civil, sino de una amiga; de una persona que había crecido junto a ellos y que había vivido en parte sus mismas experiencias y vivencias.

El azul claro de los ojos de Naruto brilló con decepción y pesadumbre.

-Está bien, comprendo vuestra posición. Quizá puedas tener razón Neji; y enfrentarme al Consejo sea la mayor estupidez que pueda cometer en mi vida. Pero aún así, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que el miedo paralice mis acciones. Si voy a cometer una estupidez, que sea por Hinata.

Sin detenerse a mirar atrás, Naruto abandonó a sus reticentes compañeros. Neji perplejo, retuvo a un afectado Lee que se disponía a seguir a Naruto en un vano intento de consolarle. Los demás sencilla y llanamente optaron por seguir amparándose en el silencio y hacer como si los motivos de Naruto fueran nobles pero no los adecuados, porque no había motivo alguno que pudiera ser adecuado para ello, y tampoco estaban muy dispuestos a encontrarlo.

Pero Naruto sí estaba dispuesto, y es por ello que no dudó en presentarse en el despacho del Hokage de Konoha, dispuesto a pedir su ayuda y solicitar su comprensión. Porque después de todo Kakashi era su Hokage pero también era su maestro. Él sabía de los crímenes del Consejo y de todas sus atrocidades, y había sido él mismo quien le había proporcionado la información necesaria para llevar a cabo su búsqueda e investigación. Kakashi, parado y solicito ante la ventana, terminó de observar un paraje que muy bien conocía para enfrentar a su alumno con la determinación y sinceridad que muy bien había escaseado en los rostros de los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha. Naruto no dudó en aferrarse a él, Kakashi le permitió hacerlo. Y aún así…

-Kakashi has de ayudarme-solicitó el ninja hiperactivo, mostrando ante su maestro el miedo que no había permitido que los demás contemplaran-. Tú sabes de lo que es capaz el Consejo, y la verdad. No podemos permitir que una vez más ganen. Juntos podemos ser más fuertes que ellos. Tú tienes poder, yo tengo fama.

-¿Y qué piensas que puede hacer mi poder?-contestó Kakashi por medio de una pregunta devastadora-. Soy el Hokage de la aldea, algo que nunca busqué. Mi poder no puede ir más allá de proporcionarte unos míseros papeles y de aconsejarte que es lo mejor para tu vida. Es lamentable, pero esa es la realidad, y no puedo evadirla por mucho que quiera hacerlo.

-Me niego a creer que vayas a darme la espalda igual que los demás.

-No-atajó Kakashi, contrariado e irritado-. Yo no te voy a dar la espalda, pero tienes que entender que no es el mejor momento. Tsunade acaba de morir, soy formalmente el séptimo Hokage de Konoha y tú estás demasiado alterado. Tienes que esperar.

-¿Esperar a qué?, ¿a que se casen?

El silencio de Kakashi no era igual que el de Neji, ni de ninguno de los otros. Era otro tipo de silencio; más grave, pesado e incierto. Un tipo de silencio menos frío y letal, pero igual de desalentador. Y es que Naruto no deseaba ningún tipo de silencio por parte de su maestro, sino todo lo contrario. Quería acciones, y todo lo que implicara un mínimo de actuación y actividad de su parte. No podía abandonarle él también.

-Naruto, escúchame…

-No Kakashi. No estoy dispuesto a esperar a que sea demasiado tarde como para hacer algo; quiero que esta vez sea diferente y llegar aunque sea una vez a tiempo de impedir una injusticia. Deberías recordar que soy el único alumno que te queda…

Kakashi lo recordaba perfectamente. Reprochó a Naruto que lo expresase en voz alta con tanta dureza. Y es que a un imponente Hokage como lo era Kakashi, el hecho de saber que su equipo; el único que alguna vez tuvo, estaba dispersado podía afectarle más que cualquier otra cosa. Y la culpa era de Madara, como siempre; porque Madara siempre tenía que estar ahí, presente en todos los acontecimientos relevantes de sus vidas como una sombra imposible de destruir.

-Lo recuerdo, y es por eso que te prestaré toda la ayuda que esté al alcance de mi mano. Pero no puedo enfrentarme al Consejo, porque mi opinión de nada servirá y lo único que lograré será complicarlo todo aún más de lo que ya lo está.

Naruto sabía que aquellas palabras tenían un único objeto y alcance; tranquilizarle y prometerle algo que claramente era insuficiente para frenar al Consejo, y a su poder, y a sus maquiavélicos planes ambiguos.

Entendía la reticencia de Kakashi pero no podía entender su respuesta, tan parecida a la de Neji y a la de todos aquellos a los que había pedido ayuda. Todos ellos prácticamente le habían denegado toda asistencia que pudiera haber llegado a esperar, dejándole solo. Kakashi también acababa de hacerlo, y Naruto apenas podía concebirlo.

-Ha dolido más de lo que imaginaba, pero puedo soportarlo-espetó Naruto con cierto desconsuelo-. Aún sin la ayuda de Neji y de los demás, y de la tuya incluso, no me rendiré e impediré que esa boda se celebre.

Kakashi observó a su alumno, con una expresión en su rostro difícil de descifrar. Descontento y abatido, sin insistir más de lo necesario, Naruto dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse de su despacho tan rápido como había llegado; envuelto en una maraña de desasosiego y pavor. De repente éste detuvo su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, como si acariciara el mismo, sin volverse hacía el hombre que en el pasado fue su maestro y que en ese entonces había pasado a ser simplemente el Hokage de Konoha. Su afirmación fue contundente.

-Pensé que aunque hubiera perdido a Sasuke y Sakura, aún podía contar contigo. Fuiste un buen maestro Kakashi. El problema es que ya no puedo reconocer a ese maestro en ti, y cuando te miro solo encuentro a un hombre totalmente desconocido para mí.

Y si bien el portazo que propinó Naruto hizo temblar los cimientos de la torre del Hokage, el golpe más que material fue moral. Kakashi entonces realmente dudó de su actuar y de sus contundentes respuestas. Finalmente, aquel que acababa de salir por la puerta era su alumno y él un maestro demasiado reticente ante una verdad avasalladora.

* * *

Neji desechó los grises pensamientos que invadían su agitada conciencia. La actitud de Naruto había logrado conmoverle, pues estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera preciso para salvar a Hinata del Consejo, pero no podía ignorar lo que dicha predisposición implicaba. Enfrentarse al Consejo y de una forma tan poco sutil solo empeoraría la situación. El enemigo al que Naruto debía enfrentarse en dicha ocasión no era débil, y tampoco un ninja poderoso al que pudiera convencer mediante palabras y determinación; era un enemigo implacable, al que se podía llegar a destruir con una pequeña verdad y no con grandes estruendos.

A su lado, Hinata se mantenía inmutable. E igual que sabía que la decisión de Naruto era estúpida, tenía la certeza de que aquel había sido un día duro para su prima. Asistir al entierro de Tsunade acompañada en todo momento por Itachi, su ahora prometido, había levantado una extensa y variopinta ola de rumores y cotilleos. La primicia de que la hija mayor de Hiashi uniría su vida a la del traidor por excelencia de la aldea no había dejado en absoluto indiferente a nadie.

Hanabi analizaba todo su entorno con ojos inocentes y brillantes.

Hiashi, como buen anfitrión, esperaba a que su visita llegara para recibirla con los brazos abiertos y con implícitas intenciones ocultas tras un acto de caridad demasiado evidente. El líder del clan Hyuga no era precisamente conocido por su hospitalidad, y mucho menos aún con personas a las que no conocía; por lo que Hiashi conocía a su huésped, la mujer misteriosa que había irrumpido en la ceremonia sin ningún atisbo de indulgencia. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para afirmar que se trataba de ella: debía ser con toda probabilidad una vieja amiga del pasado, pues Hiashi había pronunciado su nombre con un deje de nostalgia y acritud atípico en él.

-¿Quién es ella, padre?-preguntó Hanabi con curiosidad genuina-. Nunca has hospedado a nadie en casa.

Y la duda de Hinata y de Neji se materializó con la pregunta de la niña, que era a fin de cuentas el único integrante de toda la familia que aún seguía creyendo que su padre era una buena persona, y que le quería de verdad. Hinata se encontró escrutando sorprendida el rostro de su padre en busca de algún indicio que le delatase; que explicara que era aquello que le conducía a ser de repente un hombre completamente distinto al que ella conocía.

-Una persona muy importante de mi pasado-explicó el líder Hyuga, escueto-. Ella me ayudó mucho cuando murió mi esposa.

Hinata sintió de improviso unos deseos enormes de gritarle a su padre todo aquel rencor que no se había atrevido a increpar cuando descubrió que fue éste quien mató a su madre. A pesar de que ya había transcurrido el tiempo necesario para asimilar una verdad como aquella; cruel y afilada entre las verdades, no dejaba de dolerle más de lo que debiera. Ella siempre le había admirado, aún cuando Hiashi no había dejado de ser duro y había insistido en que mejorar debía ser su única preocupación. Aquel hombre que ella admiró un día y que había matado a su madre seguía siendo su padre, y aunque hubiera cometido acciones imperdonables, le había dado la vida y no podía obviar eso también.

-Ella ya ha llegado, viene acompañada como siempre por ellos.

Un comentario estridente e incapaz de ignorar. Neji, Hinata y Hanabi como piezas de un mecanismo activado para saltar miraron automáticamente hacía el frente de su mansión; donde Hiashi miraba, y donde por ende su amiga debería estar. Era bella, y la elegancia dominaba cada uno de sus ademanes y gestos. Era noble, y conocía a Hiashi del pasado. Para Neji simplemente la presencia de aquella mujer en la mansión de su clan se traducía a desconfianza y problemas; para Hinata significaba dolor y malos sentimientos; para Hanabi una mera e inofensiva novedad.

Acompañada por un sequito de hombres, Suzume analizaba sus posibilidades. Hiashi presidía su bienvenida ansioso, nervioso y crispado. Ella en cambio solo podía hacer uso de la tranquilidad y paciencia; cualidades que los años habían osado concederle. Siempre los dos habían sido muy diferentes, y esas diferencias nunca habían dejado de estar demasiado presentes en su cordial pero tirante relación destinada a confrontarse. La mujer avanzó sin miedo hacía sus hospedantes, con la decisión pintada en sus ojos castaños. Los hombres que la escoltaban no tardaron demasiado en seguir el vestigio de sus pasos.

-Bienvenida Suzume. No esperaba que fueras a venir finalmente a tan desafortunado evento; la muerte de nuestra Hokage ha sido un duro golpe que todos lamentamos.

-Siempre tan comedido Hiashi-repuso Suzume con insolencia-. Debo agradecerte entonces tu más que compasiva muestra de caridad. Por experiencia sé que no eres un hombre precisamente hospitalario.

Y Neji supo que lo que había pensado en un principio; en que el hecho de que aquella mujer insolente y déspota se instalara en el dominio de los Hyuga, solo iba a traer problemas y desconfianza. Tuvo la certeza de que todas aquellas precauciones que había tomado la noche anterior, había sido su mejor elección. Hinata observó minuciosamente a los hombres que, como autenticas estatuas de mármol, custodiaban a la noble mujer sin moverse un solo centímetro; quietos y preparados para atacar a la mínima oportunidad de cambio. Hanabi esperó, Hiashi crispó su rostro en una clara señal de furor.

-Debo reconocer que estaba deseosa por regresar a Konoha, después de tantos años. Y bien, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu adorable familia?

Todo lo que ocurrió tras aquella petición, fue simplemente el inicio de todo. Hiashi, a pesar de sentir que no debía acoger bajo su protección a aquella mujer, lo hizo ignorando las razones de su corazón. Las palabras salieron de sus labios sin meditarlas demasiado, sin saborear realmente la victoria de Suzume. Primero fue Hinata, quien realizó una leve inclinación de respeto hacía la noble, en segundo lugar Neji, el sobrino del líder; listo y suspicaz, y finalmente la niña pequeña. Suzume observó a la menor con una clara satisfacción plasmada en el fondo más oscuro y sombrío de sus ojos.

-Podéis retiraros-ordenó Hiashi, con voz tirante.

Suzume sonrió internamente, gozosa en su complacencia. Hiashi siempre había sido demasiado visceral, y ella siempre había estado un lugar más adelante de él por ese motivo y aquella vez no sería diferente. Hiashi iba a perder sin advertirlo, y ella iba a ganar sin mover un solo dedo de su mano. Una vez a solas el líder Hyuga no se amilanó, soltando toda aquella frustración que le había embargado desde que aquel fantasma del pasado reapareció de nuevo en Konoha. De donde se fue para no volver, y adonde regresó para no partir.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre presentarte de esta manera?-increpó él completamente fastidiado-. Llamaste la atención, y no fue eso lo que te dije que hicieras cuando vinieses.

-Me pediste tu ayuda y yo te la estoy concediendo. Debería bastarte, puesto que no tendría por qué hacer nada. Podría simplemente ver como caes más y más en el propio abismo que tú has creado.

-Un abismo que creamos juntos. Tú me ayudaste a crearlo, de forma más o menos directa, pero lo hiciste-señaló Hiashi con resquemor e incluso reproche-. Este abismo como lo llamas es una creación tuya y mía; es nuestro.

Suzume río siniestramente. Sus secuaces, apegados a ella como imanes, surcaron sus labios en sendas muestras de regodeo y diversión. La noble dama conocía muy bien su participación en los hechos, su papel y posición. Pero no podía engañarla con aquellas palabras, ya no.

-Querido y pobre Hiashi, estás realmente asustado como un cervatillo. Tus temores sin embargo son más que fundados y precisos, y te entiendo. No te juzgo, yo igualmente comparto tu culpabilidad. Y aquí estoy, en pie, mientras tú estás allí abajo tendido y solo.

Hiashi jadeó.

-Has comprendido finalmente que condenar a tu hija y robarle su capacidad de elección no bastará. Mientras ese pergamino exista, no podrás vivir en paz. La vida podría volverse contra ti ante el más mínimo error, y despojarte de todo lo que tienes y que tanto has querido conservar.

Hiashi deseaba ese pergamino con un ansia inusitada. Suzume deseaba ese pergamino con más ansia inusitada que Hiashi. Era una buena combinación, y el resultado sencillo y flagrante. Podía funcionar; la había llamado para que funcionara.

-Quiero ese pergamino-siseó el líder Hyuga con un destello asesino en sus ojos claros.

-Lo tendrás.

* * *

La guarida estaba tranquila. La serenidad y el silencio protegían todos y cada uno de los secretos y mentiras de Madara. El cielo fieramente estático y gris; oscuro, peligroso y testarudo, le devolvía la mirada e intentaba transmitirle su respuesta. Sasuke nunca había podido comprender el idioma del cielo, y se sentía incapaz de descifrar lo que éste intentaba inútil y desesperadamente decirle. Quizá a los seis años hubiera podido intuir algo, aunque solo se tratara de un rescoldo del fuego de su mensaje, pero a los dieciséis ya no era aquel niño de seis años sino un joven lleno de odio y malos sentimientos; un mero maniquí de níquel que únicamente podía y quería observar al mundo escondido tras una pantalla de cristal, sin hacer nada más que recordar y acumular odio y más odio. Todo era frío. Imperturbable. Y sentía ganas de vomitar, porque llevaba mucho tiempo guardando un equilibrio que no tenía sobre una cuerda tirante destinada a romperse. Y se sentía mareado, porque realmente no sabía si continuar con todo aquello. Porque si echaba un vistazo atrás y comedido volvía a mirar hacia el frente que se abría ante sus ojos cansados, nada tenía sentido. Nuevamente tenía que decidir, y él no quería hacerlo.

Sasuke no sabía elegir; no al menos bien. Y toda una vida respaldaba esa teoría. Eligió mal optando por el camino del odio, decidiendo vengar la muerte de las personas que amaba y protegiéndose de la vida bajo un caparazón de piedra irrompible. Falló en su elección cuando decidió marcharse en busca de poder, y repetidamente volvió a errar al presenciar la caída de su hermano. Y cayó aún más bajo, enredándose en una telaraña lacerante y letal, al escuchar con atención las palabras de Madara y aliarse sin reparo alguno con él.

No podía fallar una vez más, y mucho menos con Sakura. No podía tomar una decisión equivocada respecto a ella, porque simplemente de hacerlo se derrumbaría. No podría seguir adelante a pesar de tener una venganza que cumplir. Ella era la única persona que le había querido a pesar de todo; sin reservas, y lo más bonito que le había ocurrido desde que tenía uso de razón. Venganza o Sakura. La primera era todo cuanto se había propuesto desde que vio a sus padres muertos en el suelo, la segunda la parte más humana y vulnerable de sí mismo; que lograba sacar de él lo poco bueno que aún podía quedar en su corazón y que intentaba unir su alma con solo el poder de sus ojos sobre los suyos.

La guarida estaba tranquila. La serenidad y el silencio protegían todos y cada uno de los secretos y mentiras de Madara. El cielo fieramente estático y gris; oscuro, peligroso y testarudo, le devolvía la mirada e intentaba transmitirle su respuesta. Pero Sasuke no estaba tranquilo, y la incertidumbre le estaba matando por dentro. Porque la quería y siempre la quiso, y no podía elegir. La venganza era importante, su motor y la mano que le había alentado a seguir viviendo cuando tenía muchos motivos para morir. Pero Sakura era igualmente importante y especial. Y no podía decidir, a pesar de ser un vengador.

Allí, solo bajo un cielo gris; a la intemperie…Sasuke por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente dudó por ella. Por las veces en que Sakura se preocupó por su bienestar, por los momentos en los que Sasuke llegó a apreciarla con vehemencia y a desear protegerla de todo, como un muro entre ella y el mundo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke?-la voz amortiguada de Juugo, quien preocupado por su jefe había decidido asegurarse de que todo marchaba correctamente, llegó hasta sus oídos.

No contestó, porque no deseaba hacerlo y en cierto modo porque tampoco tenía una respuesta positiva que ofrecerle al gigante de voz amable que se hallaba a su lado, y que un día liberó de las cadenas que le ataban a Orochimaru.

Juugo miró a Sasuke intentando descifrar la respuesta que éste no le había otorgado. Y vio probablemente el dilema que bullía en su interior, latente y persistente como la llama de un fuego que no se apaga.

-Deberías haber aprendido ya Sasuke que no es bueno guardarse los problemas. El mundo no es tu enemigo. Tu enemigo no es Madara, Naruto, ni ninguna otra persona que exista sobre la faz de la tierra. Tu enemigo más terrible eres tú mismo, y ojalá algún día puedas vencerlo…

Sasuke observó sorprendido a Juugo. No habló, pero su subordinado entendió a la perfección su perplejidad sin necesidad de palabras sobrantes. Sonrío, como sonríe un niño pequeño cuando comprende al fin un intricado misterio que le ha sido vedado por siglos.

-…porque solo así podrás salvarte.

Y Sasuke lo sabía, mientras Juugo no acertaba a comprender que su jefe lo supiera y aún así decidiera caer aún más bajo de sus límites. Sasuke era una balanza. Bonita, nueva y reluciente. Dorada y brillante, tanto como las gotas de lluvia que cubren las hojas verdes tras un día intemporal de verano. En uno de sus extremos la venganza pesaba demasiado, aunque no tanto como antaño; no tanto como cuando tenía doce años y todavía el mundo era para él relativamente nuevo y el poder su máxima meta. En su extremo izquierdo Sakura le atraía, como una gravedad persistente que jamás cesa. No podía explicarlo y eso le irritaba; pero ella siempre le irritó y estaba acostumbrado. Cuando tenía doce años la quiso con frialdad e indiferencia, pues era un niño que sabía que tenía que partir en pos de una venganza irrealizable y oscura. Ahora, a punto de rozar la mayoría de edad, la quería con silenciosa devoción y miradas adustas e ilegibles; con ciertos sonrojos inevitables y la alborotadora sensación de que el mundo se paraba y su estomago era un completo remolino hueco que dolía.

Era un vengador, le habían obligado a odiar. Odio era cuanto conocía, y odio era lo que manejaba con destreza. Y en medio de todo ese odio enorme, escuchó su voz en una memoria que consideraba perdida y que no reconoció como la suya. La voz de una niña de doce años a la que él quiso más que a nadie…

_-¡Naruto, eres imbécil perdido!_

_El ninja parlanchín que soñaba con ser Hokage y ocupar el trono de la aldea-como él lo llamaba-río desmesuradamente, regodeándose en la desdicha de su compañero de equipo al cual señalaba con el dedo en un efectivo intento de alterar su infinita paciencia de Uchiha._

_-¿Se puede saber que he hecho yo en otra vida para merecer que me pongan en el mismo equipo que tú?-espetó, intentando descargar su frustración de otra forma que no fuera en la cara del idiota que tenía como rival-. Estoy harto, realmente harto de ti._

_Naruto cesó de reír asombrado por la gran cantidad de palabras, sucesivas y continuadas, pronunciadas por Sasuke. Nunca le había escuchado formular una oración tan larga desde que ambos habían sido asignados como compañeros. Cesó igualmente de señalar al Uchiha, conmocionado._

_-Sabes hablar…_

_-¡Naruto!_

_-No te lo tomes a mal Sasuke, no tengo nada personal contra ti. Pero me estabas robando protagonismo en la misión y no podía consentirlo._

_-¡Y un cuerno!-exclamó irascible-. Me la tienes jurada desde que me amarraste con las cuerdas en la academia aquel día. No te hagas el inocente._

_Naruto tembló al recordar el susodicho día, y la mala experiencia resultante. Justo cuando estaba a punto de lograr su cometido, la leche caducada de fecha que ingirió esa mañana le provocó unas tremendas y urgentes ganas de ir al baño. No obstante, esa vez no había sido la única; sino que había sido sucedida por otras veces, iguales de entrometidas y oportunas o incluso peores. De pronto, haber lanzado el saco de dormir de Sasuke al río ya no le parecía tan buena idea, pues el Uchiha parecía a punto de asesinarlo con la mirada y le podía encajar en el estomago un chidori perfectamente si le apetecía, o sumirlo con su Sharingan en una ilusión eterna, abandonando su cuerpo en cualquier lugar maltrecho donde nadie le encontrara jamás. Pero no era su culpa, y estaba convencido de que Sasuke le estaba robando, a propósito, la atención de su equipo. Le estaba literalmente jodiendo la misión de rango c que les había sido asignada, dejándole en ridículo y menospreciando cada dos por tres su intención de ser Hokage. Y al igual que le había jodido media misión, ahora Naruto le jodería la otra media._

_-No merece la pena que me asesines por un saco de dormir, cuando llegues a Konoha te compras otro-comentó con jovialidad Naruto, emocionado-. Bueno, nos compramos. Si me esperas vamos juntos._

_Era para matarlo, pensaba Sasuke. Y es que no contento con haber lanzado su saco de dormir al agua, provocando que este quedara literalmente estropeado, y que Sasuke se metiera al río en un intento vano de rescatarlo, había terminado lanzando el suyo también sin querer. Ambos por consiguiente se habían quedado sin saco de dormir, y una dura noche de tormenta se avecinaba en el horizonte. Era para matarlo, sin duda alguna._

_-Hmp-promulgó Sasuke, emitiendo su típico monosílabo-. Eres un imbécil perdido y un inconsciente._

_-Mira teme, no me vengas con remilgos. Te has ganado a pulso que te estropeara el saco ese. Lo único que lamento es que mi saco se haya ido a hacerle compañía al tuyo._

_Y entonces llegó Kakashi, y detrás de él Sakura. El ninja copia no se mostró en absoluto sorprendido de ver a sus dos alumnos a punto de liarse a puñetazos, ni mucho menos de ver a Sasuke con las ropas empapadas; tampoco de la belleza que irradiaba el lugar donde se hallaban. Cerró su libro, abandonando una plácida lectura y atendiendo sus deberes como maestro. La situación desde luego era cómica, y despampanante. Sakura, completamente sorprendida, no habló y optó por callar._

_-Ha sido culpa del teme-acusó Naruto, sintiéndose acorralado-. Me insultó, yo me defendí como pude._

_-Serás…_

_-¡Niños!-regañó Kakashi, acercándose a los dos-. Dejad de pelear, o me veré obligado a hacer lo de siempre. No sé lo que ha pasado, pero tampoco me importa. Se acerca una tormenta, y debemos buscar un lugar donde resguardarnos de la lluvia y pasar la noche._

_-¿Una tormenta?-preguntó Naruto, desorbitando en extremo sus ojos-. No puede ser._

_Sasuke esbozó una sutil sonrisa arrogante, ante la ironía de la situación. Sakura, quien no dejaba de mirarle, embelesada con el encanto que desprendía a pesar de estar completamente empapado y preocupada por las ropas que se adherían a su piel buscando ocasionarle un resfriado, la apreció. Y no pudo parecerle más bonita._

_Sonrisa que se borró cuando al fin dieron con el refugio que les resguardaría de la lluvia y del viento helado y tocó repartir los papeles para alternarse los turnos de guardia._

_A Sasuke le tocó el primero, mientras que a Kakashi y Naruto les tocó la lotería. Especialmente a Naruto, que no contento con haber hecho la guarrada del siglo, y dejado a su rival únicamente con una mísera manta para protegerse del vendaval, había logrado conmover a Sakura hasta el punto de que ésta le había dado su propio saco de dormir, quedándose desprotegida ella en el proceso._

_Sasuke apreció como los hombros de Sakura se convulsionaban en un leve temblor, y sus labios empezaban a cortarse por el frío._

_Él, sentado junto a una pequeña y frágil hoguera improvisada y cubierto por su manta, intentó desentenderse del asunto. Sakura había decidido que el bienestar de Naruto era más importante que el suyo, él no debía meterse entonces; tenía que callarse y seguir vigilando atento a cualquier movimiento, ruido o sonido que pudiera ser sospechoso y le alertara de que algo no marchaba bien en el exterior. Pero no podía desentenderse aunque quisiera, pues él no paraba de mirarla descaradamente; curioso por su actitud, y Sakura inconscientemente buscaba el calor que de forma gradual empezaba a abandonar su cuerpo. La hoguera la llamaba, y la mirada de Sasuke la incentivaba a que fuera y se acercara hasta el fuego._

_El primer trueno retumbó en el cielo, alumbrando por un instante todos los recovecos oscuros de aquel escondite. Sakura dio un respingo, y entonces Sasuke supo que no tardaría en acercarse._

_-Sasuke-kun._

_-Sakura._

_Ella se sentó a su lado, temblando y tiritando visiblemente. La chica estaba por completo congelada, e incluso apenas podía pronunciar palabra; a Sakura le encantaba parlotear de todo. Sasuke comenzó su labor de ignorarla, perdiendo su mirada oscura en las llamas vivas y ondulantes de la pira. No podía hacerlo, pese a todo. Puede que Naruto pudiera estar roncando y babeando pensando en la manera más práctica de conseguir abordar el puesto de ramen sin que nadie supiera que había sido obra suya. El Uchiha sobreviviente no podía permanecer inmune ante el malestar de la chica gritona que había llegado a apreciar demasiado. Naruto era un patán._

_-No deberías haberle dado tu saco de dormir a Naruto-profirió con retintín, sin poderse morder la lengua -. Si perdió el suyo fue porque se lo mereció. Tienes que cuidarte más._

_Sakura titubeó. La duda se reflejó claramente en sus ojos jade. No esperaba una respuesta por parte de Sasuke, y aun así él sí se la otorgó._

_-No es un reproche, es un consejo-aclaró._

_La niña sonrió a duras penas, conmovida por su atención. Y si bien él siempre la había considerado un fastidio, le había dado palabras crueles y un trato seco y frío al final de todo era quien más se preocupaba por ella, y la protegía incansablemente. Sasuke era su protector, y Sakura lo sabía con deleite._

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_Él no contestó, obstinado. Ya había interactuado con ella demasiado por ese día. Tendría que conformarse con ese silencio cómodo que había empezado a instalarse entre ellos, y esperar a que la tormenta amainase y el fuego fuera más nítido y consistente._

_-¿Qué se siente al poder darle la mano a la venganza?-cuestionó curiosa-. Quiero decir…_

_-Sakura, no lo estropees. Mejor quédate callada._

_Y tras dedicarle esas cortantes palabras, Sasuke presenció como la niña se levantaba de su lado y se disponía a internarse en las oscuras profundidades de la cueva, aún tiritando. No había sido su intención alejarla. El rebelde Uchiha sabía que ella estaba mucho mejor junto al fuego, y por supuesto junto a él. Pero la venganza era un tema espinoso y ella demasiado molesta como para saber cuándo parar._

_-¿Adónde crees que vas?_

_Si Sakura tuvo alguna respuesta que darle, debió de esfumarse en el preciso instante en que sintió como Sasuke cogía su muñeca y la obligaba a recostarse junto a su cuerpo; envolviéndola con la manta que antes solo le protegía a él, pero que entonces les acunaba a ambos. Sakura, incrédula y sonrojada, escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Sasuke. Le dio las gracias suavemente, sin saber que él estaba que echaba humo por las orejas de la vergüenza. No solo la estaba abrigando y protegiendo sino que además la estaba, no dolosamente por supuesto, abrazando con delicadeza. Él sabía que se había entrometido demasiado y que su compañera pensaría que aquello era especial. Y lo era, aunque Sasuke se lo negara a sí mismo. Porque en aquel frío lugar, entre la pared de roca y el cuerpo de Sakura; aunque estuviera sentado soportando todo el peso de ella y en una posición claramente incomoda, Sasuke por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que su corazón estaba calmado y su mente más serena de lo que lo hubiera estado jamás._

Era un vengador, le habían obligado a odiar. Odio era cuanto conocía, y odio era lo que manejaba con destreza. Y en medio de todo ese odio enorme, escuchó su voz en una memoria que consideraba perdida y que no reconoció como la suya. La voz de una niña de doce años a la que él quiso más que a nadie.

Y entonces llovió.

* * *

-¡Quiero hablar con Hiashi Hyuga, y no me moveré de aquí sin haberlo hecho!-grito Naruto al par de hombres ridículos y menudos que decían ser sirvientes del líder y su familia-. Dile eso a tu jefe.

-Bien, Uzumaki. Hablemos-prorrumpió Hiashi abandonando la calidez de su mansión y adentrándose en el frío mundo exterior, donde llovía con vehemencia-. Tampoco es como si hubieras solicitado una audiencia.

Los dos sirvientes, entendiendo que su presencia sobraba en aquel lugar, se internaron en la grandiosa y regia mansión sin mirar atrás; huyendo de la conversación que tendría lugar y que podría desembocar en algo más que una simple charla entre el líder de los Hyuga y el héroe de Konoha.

-Cuando te dije que actuaras como un hombre arrepentido con Hinata, jamás incluí en la petición que la casaras con Uchiha Itachi. Eres peor que el propio Consejo puesto que tú eres su padre y no te importa condenarla a una vida de sufrimiento si eso significa tu salvación.

-¿Dónde quedaron tus modales de héroe?, ¿crees que esta es la forma más adecuada de presentarte en mi casa?, ¿intentas decirme que he de hacer?, ¿cuestionas mis decisiones?

-Sencillamente trato de liberarla de ti-contestó Naruto mirando al titánico hombre con rencor.

-Conmovedor-repuso Hiashi-. No puedes; no lo intentes. Ni tus amigos, ni el Hokage ni nadie podrán tenderte su mano esta vez. Hinata se casará con Itachi y tú callarás, si quieres seguir siendo el niño que logró lo imposible: convertirse en el héroe y la esperanza de esta guerra.

Naruto no podía considerarse como tal, y detestaba que le llamaran héroe. Él no había logrado aún sus objetivos primordiales, y si bien había obtenido el reconocimiento de Konoha…no era Hokage, no había conseguido salvar a Sasuke de su odio y cumplido sus promesas. La mayor parte del tiempo, cuando nadie le veía, dejaba que la tristeza consumiera todos sus pensamientos y la impotencia le dominara a su antojo; al ritmo que ella quisiera. Y luego estaba Hinata, la chica extraña que siempre le había inspirado una ternura irracional, obligada a casarse por mero deseo del Consejo; la autoridad.

-La esperanza es mi motor y todo aquello en lo que creo. Nunca dejaré que mi esperanza se extinga; no mientras haya personas tan malas como tú que sea necesario afrontar.

Porque Hiashi era malo, y esa era una realidad que había comprobado aquel día en el que encontró a Hinata llorando, profundamente desconsolada, junto al río. Porque lo había corroborado cuando frío y glacial se había presentando en su casa, dispuesto a llevársela bajo cualquier circunstancia y condición. Porque desde que peleó contra Neji en los exámenes chunnin, siempre había intuido que existía algo indescifrable escondido más allá de los pliegues de traición y mentiras de los Hyuga. Porque no solo eran ellos, y al fin lo había entendido.

-¿A quién obedecéis?-inquirió el ninja hiperactivo, consternado.

-No sé de lo que hablas.

-No puedo concebir que un padre le haga esto a su hija. No solo la estas obligando a casarse con alguien a quien no ama, sino que además la destituiste de su rango, le arrebataste a su madre. Y el consejo…

Naruto empezaba a verlo todo mucho más claro. El consejo e Hiashi, uno y otro, se movían alentados por una mano invisible. Una mano que era la ejecutora de todo, y que sabía cómo manejar y manipular al mundo sin siquiera moverse ni respirar. Había alguien más, escondido tras toda una maraña de intereses y secretos bien confeccionados. Y estaba solo, y sabía que nadie podría creer la barbaridad que acababa de descubrir por el simple hecho de una mera sospecha.

-El consejo es simplemente el peor de todos los parásitos, y tu su perrito faldero. Ya no entiendo la verdadera razón por la que ordenaron ese golpe de estado contra los Uchiha, al igual que no entiendo su empeño en casar a tu hija. Verdaderamente, Hiashi Hyuga, eres un monstruo.

-No estoy dispuesto a consentir que me difames. Puedes pensar lo que quieras Naruto Uzumaki-declaró Hiashi, ciertamente aprensivo-, pero sabes que no tienes pruebas para demostrar nada y sobre todo que no hay esperanza alguna que debas conservar.

-¡Claro que la hay, es lo único que me queda!

-Entonces quédate aquí afuera, mientras observas como tu esperanza se muere poco a poco-escupió el patriarca Hyuga sin piedad.

Dicho lo cual regresó al interior de la mansión Hyuga, propinando un sonoro portazo que derrumbó todos los esquemas que Naruto había creído como posibles. Había vislumbrado, por primera vez, cierto halo de verdad tras tanta mentira; comprendiendo un poco a aquellos que se perfilaban como los auténticos enemigos a enfrentar. El Consejo e Hiashi no estaban solos. Todo lo que hacían tenía un fin, todo lo que decían estaba predeterminado de antemano. Era como un retorcido plan sin esquinas ni matices.

Y Naruto por fin había conseguido entenderlo.

* * *

Llevaba ya un rato considerable observando a través de la ventana de su habitación la discusión que se había estado desarrollando entre Hiashi y Naruto. Neji por momentos había logrado escuchar ciertas acusaciones y reproches que, indudablemente, habían logrado inquietarle. Estaba preocupado.

Naruto había jurado que no pararía hasta detener esa boda. Itachi no parecía hacer nada para frenar a Naruto. Hiashi estaba más colérico que nunca, y sus ansias por hacerse con el pergamino que encerraba la clave para conducirle a la perdición eran vastas. El Consejo, en las sombras, hacía y deshacía a su voluntad esperando una orden; un mandato.

La lluvia solo parecía ser un claro mensaje de lo que estaba próximo a acontecer.

Unos golpes suaves y sutiles se hicieron escuchar en la estancia. Suzume, quieta y meditabunda, se encontraba de pie junto al marco de la puerta de la habitación de Neji esperando un permiso que nunca llegó. Éste la observó de igual manera, completamente desconfiado. No había razón para que ella estuviera allí, y nada justificaba que le hubiera ido a buscar precisamente a él. Sabía que había empezado, y estaba preparado.

-Al fin ese chico se ha marchado-espetó Suzume con despotismo-. Pensé que nunca se iría. No sabía que tu prima estaba comprometida con un Uchiha.

-Lo está-respondió Neji intentado parecer sereno y calmado; incluso afable-. Ese chico que se acaba de marchar es el héroe de Konoha y está intentando detener esta injusticia. Veo que no estás muy bien informada sobre lo que ocurre en esta parte del mundo.

-He pasado mucho tiempo fuera, diría que demasiado-repuso indulgente-. Yo también veo ciertas cosas, Neji Hyuga. Y cuando te di la mano allí abajo pude sentir que necesitabas desesperadamente hablar con alguien sobre los problemas que te abruman.

Neji actuó intentando parecer un chico de dieciséis años, y no un ninja listo para atacar a un enemigo sutil y peligroso; a un enemigo como Suzume. Con parsimonia se acercó hacía el arcón que reposaba a los pies de su cama y lo abrió extrayendo de él un simple pergamino. Pero no se trataba un simple pergamino, y Suzume lo supo en cuanto detectó asombrada el emblema que lo sellaba. Neji lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, arrugando un poco el maltrecho papel al hacerlo.

-Entonces sabes ver bien. Muchos creen que saben ver como tú; ya me entiendes, los problemas de los demás. He conocido a muy pocas personas con ese don. Es realmente admirable comprobar que aún existen aquellos que pueden ver y no mirar al mundo tal y como es. Eres privilegiada-acotó-.

Lo apretó un poco más, notando el arrugado papel extremadamente frágil bajo sus dedos. Suzume solo pudo aguardar inquieta a que Neji decidiera cual sería su próximo movimiento. La tensión y el miedo barrieron la distancia que les separaba. Suzume solo podía pensar en el pergamino que se hallaba en manos del sobrino de Hiashi. Era todo cuanto quería, e irónicamente se encontraba más cerca de lo que podría haber imaginado.

-Mi tío es un autentico monstruo-confesó Neji, liberando sus temores frente a una completa extraña-. Él mató a mi tía, y arrebató a mi prima cuanto le correspondía por ser su primogénita. Ahora quiere casarla con el traidor de Konoha, y no parará hasta conseguir este pergamino.

Suzume se mostró compungida, y embargada por la sorpresa. Neji creyó en sus palabras soberbias pero cargadas de razón, y en su extraña fidelidad. Confió en ella, no sin antes depositar el pergamino que fríamente había extraído del arcón en un lugar visible pero estratégico y la acompañó fuera de su habitación. Intentó calmarla, explicarle mejor y con más detalle todo cuanto sabía, y hacerla caer poco a poco en la propia función que él magistralmente había interpretado. Y después se separaron.

Ella esperó lo suficiente, intentando asimilar y retrasar la situación. Y actuó cuando lo estimó conveniente, recorriendo el mismo camino que minutos antes Neji y ella habían atravesado entre secretos y confidencias. Regresó a la habitación, esperando encontrarla vacía y por supuesto el pergamino en el mismo lugar en el que Neji lo dejó. Lo tomó entre sus manos esbeltas maravillada.

Y se terminó la función, concluyendo la obra. Suzume creyó salir victoriosa de aquella batalla sin imaginar cuan equivocada estaba, pues Neji e Hinata en la lejanía habían presenciado todo. Neji sonrío, orgulloso de sí mismo. Hinata le correspondió la sonrisa, esperanzada.

Porque juntos eran más fuertes.

* * *

Era un silencio tranquilo y dulce; reparador. Sakura dormitaba felizmente sobre su cama, con un libro que probablemente debería resultarle aburrido o asqueroso a cualquiera que no fuese médico en su regazo. Con todo, ella estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Madara o a quien utilizara su nombre para infundir respeto o miedo, en el peor de los casos, en un mundo condenado por él mismo a la guerra. Y ella estaba durmiendo, a tan solo minutos de enfrentarse a la bestia, como si no tuviera dudas; como si estuviera segura de que hacer o que decir.

Como si Sasuke no estuviera frente a ella, mudo y fascinado, observándola dormir.

Él estaba consternado por sus propias acciones. A pesar de que su razón le había gritado que se alejara de la habitación de la chica, sus sentimientos por ella habían sido más fuertes. Y se odiaba a sí mismo, por haber permitido que ocurriese de nuevo. Él no podía amar porque todo lo que amaba, tarde o temprano, acababa reducido a cenizas. Había perdido a su familia; por amarla, y no quería perder a Sakura por…ser importante para él. Sakura le importaba. La quería.

Porque se veía tan frágil y delicada tumbada sobre aquella cama que le daba miedo respirar su mismo aire, invadir su espacio personal, tocarla.

Contemplarla con una mirada que no era fría y déspota, sino humana y suave.

No podía permitir que Madara estuviera más de tres minutos con ella en la misma habitación; no tenía que consentir a la parte más oscura de su corazón hacer lo que Konan le había pedido que hiciera. Sasuke simplemente tenía que escoger la opción correcta y no fallar. Pero Sasuke no sabía cuál era esa opción, aunque en momentos como aquel la respuesta fuera clara y nítida a rabiar.

Intentó retirar el pesado libro del regazo de la chica, pero entonces algo ocurrió. Falló, y el libro se desplomó hacía el suelo con un sonoro estrépito provocando que ella despertara. Sakura se sentó sobresaltada sobre la cama, con sus ojos jade brillantes y embargados por la sorpresa. Divisó el libro, abierto de par en par, en el suelo. No había nadie, estaba sola y la habitación en silencio.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-preguntó casi por inercia.

A pesar de que hubiera sentido que Sasuke estaba con ella, no podría haber sido real. No notaba ninguna presencia; ningún chakra. Únicamente estaba ella, con su libro en el suelo y una pesada tarea que hacer por delante. De pronto la pregunta le pareció estúpida e intentó no pensar más en ello. Sasuke jamás la contemplaría dormir. Si soportar su presencia mientras estaba despierta era para él una autentica molestia, verla dormir debería ser el apocalipsis; y tampoco es como si tuviera alguna razón buena para quedarse mirándola dormida.

La joven se levantó de la cama, repuso el libro en su lugar habitual; sobre la mesilla de noche, y pareció recordar que ya era la bastante tarde como para entretenerse en nimiedades. Se arregló como pudo, rápida y eficaz, y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Sasuke suspiró entonces, liberando toda la expectación que le había llegado a embargar. Escondido tras la puerta de otra habitación contigua deseó que ella no le descubriera; que no pensara que él había estado allí velando por su tranquilidad. No habría sabido explicarle porque la estaba mirando de aquella manera, ni mucho menos porque la estaba mirando. Y aunque ella no lo supiera, ni lo llegara a intuir de alguna forma extraña, porque había deseado besarla como si fuera la medicina que precisaba para curarse de su odio.

Y es por ello que cuando ambos se encontraron en el pasillo segundos después; ella casual, él pretendiendo serlo, el hermano pequeño de Itachi no pudo dejar de sentir que había perdido la partida de aquella jodida venganza de culpables que se atrevió a jugar tiempo atrás.

-Sasuke-murmuró ella, entre confusa y emocionada.

-Sakura-respondió, con su peculiar entonación a la hora de pronunciar el nombre de la chica.

Sakura siempre había adorado su nombre en labios de Sasuke: lograba hacerlo misterioso, dotarlo de un significado que solo él comprendía. Nadie más lo pronunciaba de aquella forma tan característica, y escucharlo de nuevo después de tantos años separados había sido como una especie de bendición que aún no lograba albergar.

El hijo de Mikoto parecía preocupado, dentro de su frialdad.

-Sasuke, no tienes que temer nada-dispuso ella, acercándose hacía él y barriendo toda la distancia que les separaba-. Se cuidarme sola, y todo saldrá bien.

-Puedo mandar a Juugo o Suigetsu-repuso con obstinación, ignorando la sonrisa dulce que Sakura comenzaba a confeccionar en sus labios-. Incluso puedo encontrar otra forma que…

-No. Sabes que yo soy la opción correcta, y que estoy perfectamente capacitada para pasar un rato con Madara a solas. Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas mucho peores, y hemos salido adelante. En esta ocasión no va a ser distinto.

¿Sakura era verdaderamente la opción correcta?

No estaba seguro de ello, como tampoco lo estaba de dejarla marchar a pesar de que esa fuera su elección. Porque Sasuke era ciertamente egoísta, y su elección era que Sakura no era la opción correcta. Era su opción correcta, no la de los demás.

Sakura continuó su trayecto, no sin antes dedicarle a Sasuke la mirada más entrañable que pudo regalarle jamás. Sasuke, frustrado y obstinado, ignoró la cálida sensación que se instaló en su pecho cuando Sakura le miró y salió a toda prisa de aquella guarida que de repente se había convertido en la peor prisión que pudiera existir sobre la faz de un mundo pretendido ser diseñado por Madara. Suigetsu intentó retenerle, comentándole su falta de tacto y humanidad al no acudir a despedir a Karin. Sasuke le espetó que le dejara marchar pues de lo contrario no sería capaz de salir de allí.

Suigetsu meramente no lo entendió.

* * *

El consejo se hallaba reunido en aquel momento, y Naruto sabía que tenía que intervenir entonces. Homura y Koharu le escucharían. No importaba que hubiera entendido que detrás de toda esa compleja trama de intereses se escondía un solo hombre; alguien que sin duda no deseaba lo mejor para Konoha y quería verla arrasada entre el fuego de su odio. Kakashi estaba comprometido de pies y manos; el consejo era al fin y al cabo su brazo derecho, un extremo de su mando al que no podía desobedecer. Pero Naruto no estaba comprometido, y todo lo que le quedaba era la esperanza que frente a Hiashi había osado desplegar.

Homura y Koharu le miraron con displicencia, cuando al fin el héroe de la aldea irrumpió en su punto de encuentro. Sus ojos eran sabios, añejos y turbios. Parecían que querían eliminarle del mapa por el simple hecho de estar allí; dispuesto a hacerles frente y a gritarle al mundo su verdad sin ningún tipo de miedo y aflicción.

Naruto crispó sus manos en puños y se acercó hasta quedar a un milímetro de sus cuerpos.

-Detened esta boda-exigió.

Homura río con desgana.

-Eres entrometido, y eso resulta un inconveniente demasiado grande para ti-resolló Koharu con desdén-. Naruto Uzumaki, Hiashi Hyuga tenía razón. Eres completamente idiota si aún no has entendido que no puedes hacer nada contra nosotros. Somos tu autoridad, y como tal tendrás que respetarla.

-Seréis mi autoridad, pero no mi ley-advirtió, acercándose hacía la gran ventana que presidía su correspondiente lugar en la torre del Hokage y abriéndola-. Puedo gritar a toda esa gente vuestros crímenes. Como ordenasteis asesinar al clan Uchiha, el asesinato de Ariasu Hyuga y la imposición de esta boda condenada a no celebrarse.

Ambos continuaron riendo. Naruto jadeó frenético.

-Inténtalo-clamó Homura-. No tienes pruebas, nadie podrá creerte. Es tu palabra, la de un nuevo héroe trágico, contra la de dos experimentados servidores.

-Acabarías igual de bien que tu amigo ese al que tanto adoras-sentenció Koharu, fingiendo confusión-. ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¡Ah sí, Sasuke!

-Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué ha sido de él?, ¿ha muerto ya?-escupió Homura, asqueada-. Maldito sea mil veces ese mocoso. No pude matarlo hace dieciséis años, no pude matarlo hace diez y no puedo matarlo ahora. La vida no es justa.

Naruto evitó que la rabia le dominara por completo, y cometiera alguna estupidez de la cual arrepentirse más tarde. Le dolía enormemente escuchar el nombre de su amigo en la boca sucia y asquerosa de esos dos asesinos sin escrúpulos. Y allí estaba la venganza de Sasuke, delante de sus ojos. Naruto por primera vez deseó que Sasuke pudiera cumplirla, no le detendría de realizarla. Ya no.

-Hazte un favor Naruto-murmuró Homura sagaz-, calla y otorga. Son las reglas.

* * *

Suzume contempló horrorizada como Hiashi, furioso, barrió todo lo que había encima de su mesa de roble con autentica ira febril. El pergamino que la mujer noble había robado a hurtadillas de la habitación de Neji reposaba en el suelo, abierto de par en par, revelando su contenido.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan ingenua Suzume?-masculló el líder airoso-. Demasiado fácil, incluso un sirviente podría haber detectado una mentira como ésta. Más que una ayuda, pareces un autentico estorbo.

-No puedes reprocharme nada Hiashi. Yo lo he intentado, y lo seguiré haciendo. En cambio tú estás ahí, dejando que los demás hagan todo por ti. Incluso has permitido que tu familia sea más fuerte que tú, sin quererlo…

-No te atrevas, Suzume.

-¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que no has estado a la altura?-indagó ella, suspicaz-. ¿En ese caso que harás?, ¿mandarás a tu querido consejo a cortarme la cabeza?

Hiashi no respondió.

-En ese caso el pergamino que tanto quieres encontrar sería el menor de tus enemigos. Yo sería tu peor enemiga, y créeme que no descansaría hasta verte hundido en la miseria. Tengo a cien hombres allí afuera que me protegerán con su vida, mientras que tú no tienes a nadie que proteja la tuya. No caería sola, y diría lo que hiciste con Ariasu y con tu segunda esposa.

"Matarlas hasta suplicar clemencia"

Naruto, frente a la lápida de Tsunade, no pudo evitar derrumbarse. Lo había intentado; había acudido a sus amigos, al Hokage, al líder Hyuga y al Consejo recibiendo tan solo sus crueles afirmaciones y su desprotección. SI Hinata se casaba con Itachi…sería un duro golpe que no sabría como encajar.

¿Dónde estaba entonces la esperanza de la que tanto hablaba a los demás?

-Me siento tan solo…

Y era la verdad, porque a pesar de haber sido recibido como un héroe por la aldea que le vio crecer, había sido esa misma aldea la que le acababa de dar la espalda sin miramientos y compasión. El sonido de unos pasos tenues y exiguos se hizo presente en el silencioso y fantasmal cementerio. Naruto no los escuchó, perdido en sus propias tinieblas internas.

Una mano, pálida y esbelta, se posó en el hombro del ninja de voluntad incansable. Sorprendido, miró a su acompañante esperando encontrar a alguien tan solo y desvalido como él. La sorpresa se reflejó en sus facciones, demostrando su incredulidad.

Un joven de pelo rojo como el mismo fuego y ojos aguamarina le miró con benevolencia y curiosidad. Una sonrisa grácil se dibujaba en sus labios.

-¿No vas a saludar al Kazekage, Naruto?

-Gaara-susurró.

Sasuke no podía más. Si bien sus pies se movían como autómatas, su corazón estaba cansado de luchar contra lo que era demasiado evidente para todos, y casi evidente para él. Sí continuaba avanzando hacía Konan hallaría mucho de lo que siempre soñó: poder contra Madara; lo que equivalía a venganza contra Madara, y un avance innegable en su venganza contra el Consejo de Konoha y contra todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Pero si no avanzaba más y volvía a echar un vistazo hacía atrás se encontraría con su mayor debilidad en ese mundo injusto de conspiraciones e hipocresía: Sakura. No sabía muy bien cuando su compañera de equipo; aquella que le llegó a resultar despreciable en su primer encuentro, se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes para él. Quizá lo había sido desde que comprobó que por mucho que le pesara, y le complicara las cosas, no era tan despreciable como para que su pelo rosa no le llamara la atención o su chillona voz no le resultara encantadoramente molesta. No podía abandonarla, porque simplemente hacerlo no era una opción; y nunca había estado en su lista de posibilidades desde que Konan le aconsejó que la dejara escoger.

El joven Uchiha no notó cuando sus pies cesaron de caminar, ni mucho menos cuando empezó a llover con renovada fiereza sobre el campo exterior; a cierta distancia de la guarida.

_-Deberías saber que venganza y amor no pueden caminar de la misma mano. No puedes ser un vengador y amar. Si lo eres, u odias muy poco o amas demasiado. Deberías planteártelo, pues al fin y al cabo tu hermano y tú lo habéis hecho siempre todo por amor._

_-He dicho que…_

_-Una vez te pedí que me llevaras contigo, y no quisiste. Ahora no me pidas que me vaya, porque no lo haré. Esta vez te seguiré hasta el final._

_Sí, Sasuke era un hombre frío, calculador y extremadamente orgulloso. Había intentado alejar muchas e incesantes veces a sus amigos de él. Pero ya no podía resistirse más: ni a las palabras de Naruto, ni a los gestos de Sakura. Era un ser humano, y la tentación finalmente le había derrotado. Sin poder controlar sus impulsos tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica que ocupaba su mente y la observó completamente enamorado a los ojos._

Pero lo que si percibió, más allá de sus recuerdos y de la sensación asfixiante en su pecho, es que no podía avanzar más y que las ganas de regresar a la guarida del hombre que se hacía llamar Madara y partirle el cuello eran todo cuanto anhelaba. Y protegerla a ella todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Konan suspiró. Sabía que ya había pasado la hora de quedada, y que Sasuke nunca llegaría a reunirse con ella. Lo había intuido, e incluso de alguna manera había sabido que él la elegiría por encima de todo. Y aunque eso claramente a ella no le beneficiaba, sentía que en el fondo, se alegraba más de lo que debería.

La mujer Akatsuki sonrío, encaminándose hacia la cueva donde se escondía una de las claves y entresijos más relevantes para derrotar al hombre que decía ser una leyenda muerta, y que no era más que su reflejo inexacto.

-El tratamiento es el idóneo, y a veces parece que va a funcionar-explicó Sakura, fingiendo confusión e impotencia-, pero luego compruebo que no es así, y que realmente es como si algo estuviera bloqueando al Sharingan. Es complicado, y me siento frustrada.

Para sorpresa de la kunoichi, Madara se había mostrado gentil y amable con ella desde el mismo momento en que pisó sus aposentos; escuchándola con atención y asintiendo ante cada comentario que realizaba con un respeto que no conocía en él. Sakura estaba sorprendida, pues había pensado que sería más difícil tratarle. Su carácter no parecía el propio de un Uchiha. Era frío, pero no en exceso. Era frío, pero también era ciertamente afable.

-No te rindas-sopesó, con una voz cadenciosa y dulce que la dejaron aún más anonadada-. Tú eres una buena ninja médico, y estoy seguro que encontrarás la solución. Está en ti, aunque te frustres saldrás adelante.

-Me sorprende su comportamiento, Madara-san-confesó, en un intento de alargar una conversación que no podía dar mucho más de sí. Pero tenía que entretenerle, y cualquier excusa era más que lícita.

El aludido se carcajeó, profundamente divertido con el comentario formulado.

-¿Cómo te trata Sasuke?-preguntó, en un tono que le pareció más lacónico que amable-. No me digas que voy a tener que enseñarle modales a ese muchacho a esta edad. En todo caso, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Él es así por lo que ocurrió con su familia; es una especie de coraza para protegerse del dolor.

-¿Existieron Uchiha que no fueran tan…?

-¡Oh, querida!-exclamó el enmascarado, fingiendo consternación-. Claro que existieron. Sin ir más lejos, Obito Uchiha. Ese sí que era diferente. Así acabó, sepultado entre las piedras…

-Las leyendas te describen como un ser completamente diferente.

-Nunca hay que tomarse las leyendas al pie de la letra. Todas contienen una parte de verdad y otra de mentira.

Y entonces todo se desencadenó tan rápido que Sakura no tuvo tiempo de llegar a predecirlo. Se instauró entre el legendario fundador y la alumna de Tsunade un silencio tortuosamente pesado, y cargado de tensión. Sakura comenzó a perder la confianza que poseía en sí misma, y Madara la miraba; como si supiera algo que a ella se le estaba escapando de las manos. Se acercó, veloz como una gacela, hacía la paralizada chica que de repente no sabía cómo actuar, ni que decir para prolongar dicha situación más tiempo. Si Madara la descubría, Sasuke y Konan no se lo perdonarían nunca. Tampoco ella misma.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, él no la sorprendió.

-Eres una chica muy inteligente y bonita Sakura-alagó el misterioso hombre, acariciándole la mejilla con la palma de su mano-. Los Uchiha no…

Madara no pudo completar su frase, tampoco salir de su estupor cuando la mano de Sasuke apartó violentamente la suya de Sakura, propinándole un manotazo en el proceso. El hermano de Itachi parecía que había perdido los estribos.

-No la toques, o te mato-amenazó, dedicándole su mirada de odio más profunda.

Sakura, sin asimilar del todo bien lo sucedido, se dejó llevar por un celoso Sasuke fuera de la habitación de Madara. Él la agarraba con demasiada fuerza, como si temiera que se fuera a escapar. Forcejeó. Sasuke molesto, optó por liberarla.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Sasuke?-cuestionó Sakura, siendo consciente vagamente por primera vez de lo que había acontecido.

-Estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer-espetó, sin importarle el público que comenzaba a formarse en el otro extremo del pasillo.

-¿Y eso que tienes que hacer es privarme de tomar mis propias decisiones?

-No-negó-. Eso que tengo que hacer es conservar un poco del buen juicio que tú has perdido.

-Pues no quiero tu buen juicio para nada. Si tanto te cuesta entender que he madurado y crecido, que puedo enfrentarme al mundo sola y que no soy esa niña de doce años que…

-¡Maldita sea, Sakura!-profirió el muchacho, aproximándose a ella hasta quedar a un centímetro de distancia. Tomó dulcemente el rostro de Sakura con sus manos-. Yo lo único que pretendo es protegerte.

Y ante esa declaración Sakura ya no pudo decir nada; todas sus quejas hacia el chico del que se enamoró locamente y del que estaba locamente enamorada se esfumaron. Se perdió en sus ojos negros, que expresaban tantas emociones que lograban abrumarla y hacerla desear consumirse junto a él. Sasuke no pudo evitar perderse en sus labios entreabiertos, deseando besarla como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Pero no era el momento, y Sasuke tampoco iba a hacerlo.

Sakura se retiró avergonzada del lugar, mientras Sasuke hacía frente a sus espectadores. Juugo, Suigetsu, Kiba y Sai miraban la escena con regocijo. Madara escrutaba la misma con recelo y sospecha.

Sasuke, ofuscado y sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, optó por retirarse. Y Madara simplemente por cerciorar sus dudas y tomar las medidas correspondientes.

Y es por ello que cuando Konan sintió de improviso la presencia de Madara en la cueva donde ella se hallaba intentando encontrar algún detalle que Pain no hubiera entendido, corrió como alma que llevaba al diablo por los corredores subterráneos sin detenerse a mirar atrás una sola vez; a pesar de sentir los pasos veloces de su enemigo. Tropezó, volvió a levantarse y con más fuerza si cabe continuó corriendo en busca de su salvación. Y de pronto los pasos cesaron, pero ella no lo hizo. El temor a ser descubierta por Madara y echar a perder todo cuanto ella y Pain habían construido a base de tiempo y estrategia.

Lo que Konan no imaginó es el motivo por el que Madara cesó de perseguirla. Otra persona se había interpuesto en su camino.

En Konoha, a la salida de la academia ninja, los pequeños esperaban a que sus padres fueran a recogerles tras un largo día de entrenamiento y aprendizaje. Un pequeño y audaz niño corrió velozmente hacía su lugar favorito: el árbol situado a la entrada del recinto. Allí, protegiéndose de ojos indiscretos, revisó que todo estuviera en orden dentro de su sencilla e inofensiva mochila, concretamente un pergamino de papel añejo; sellado bajo el inconfundible emblema de los Hyuga. La orden del sobrino de Hiashi resonó clara en sus oídos.

"Recuerda mis palabras. Protege este pergamino a como dé lugar, y cuando llegue el momento entrégaselo a Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

**Notas de autora. Capítulo extenso, que espero no les haya resultado aburrido. Hiashi y su obsesión por recuperar el pergamino, Naruto y su lucha para impedir la boda de Hinata e Itachi, Sasuke y su elección entre la venganza y Sakura…todas ellas me han parecido tramas muy interesantes, y mezcladas en un solo capítulo dan lugar como no a otro de mis capítulos favoritos del fic. Espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

Piffle Priincess

vikolove13

asukasoad

tania-sasusaku02

Daiian Uchiha


	19. El umbral

**El sentimiento de perder una cosa, persona, o incluso un sueño es doloroso. Él lo sabía a la perfección, porque nunca había ganado nada y siempre lo había perdido todo. No lograba acostumbrarse a la sensación de dejar marchar lo que amaba, pero sus errores volvían a repetirse como una cadena que no puede terminar. Pero aquella vez, simplemente estaba derrumbado. Condenado, a la espera de que llegara el momento de su fin.**

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capitulo 18**

"**El umbral"**

* * *

Había amanecido; un nuevo día comenzaba e Itachi se hallaba triste y ahogado por los recientes acontecimientos. La mansión Uchiha, terriblemente grande para una sola persona, le cobijaba bajo su techo proporcionándole una escapatoria temporal a todos sus problemas. Afuera la aldea que tanto amaba y protegía le esperaba ansiosa para juzgarle y condenarle una vez tras otra, pues el precio de la traición era demasiado alto y él decidió pagarlo en el pasado. Nunca esperó que ese precio dejara de perseguirle hasta el final. Abrió escasamente las cortinas regias que impedían que la luz se colase al interior de la estancia; de su habitación completamente en penumbras y en cuya mesilla de noche una foto enmarcada por un marco ya desvaído sobresaltaba en la oscuridad. Su familia le observaba desde las profundidades de aquel rectángulo inanimado, cuestionándole. Estaba equivocado, y siendo egoísta por encima de todo. Itachi sabía que Naruto no había fallado al juzgarle: estaba rigiéndose por el egoísmo para intentar enmendar su error más grave y disidente. No deseaba salir de Konoha; huir de nuevo, pero no podía seguir indemne ante una situación que de repente intentaba dominarle y aplacarle como a un juguete del Consejo. Si perdía la oportunidad de ayudar a su hermano desde dentro de los muros de la villa de Konoha, lo haría desde fuera. Pero no podía seguir posponiendo la realidad, y haciendo lo que el Consejo indirectamente quería que hiciese.

_-No sé lo que tú pretendes en verdad-replicó Naruto, dejando entrever el enfado por primera vez en su voz-. Lo que sí sé es que tampoco has hecho nada para evitarlo y eso solo te convierte en un egoísta. No se trata solo de ti, también se trata de ella. Casándote y lamiéndole las botas a Hiashi solo estarás arruinando su vida._

…

_-¿Qué no está en tu mano?-inquirió el muchacho abandonando la fachada fría y calma que inicialmente había osado mostrar._

_-Si lo hago perderé lo que he logrado en todos estos meses, la oportunidad de ayudar a mi hermano y a ti incluso. Derrotar a Madara es algo que solo podré hacer desde dentro-concluyó._

…

_-Por Sasuke haría lo que sea. Sí, puede que sea un egoísta pero no más que tú ni que ninguno de los que viven aquí. Tengo una promesa que cumplir a mi madre y no puedo defraudarla. Llámame cobarde si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero no cambiará nada. El único que tiene el poder para impedir esa boda y lo sabes eres tú._

_-Yo no soy egoísta, simplemente lucho por lo que quiero. Pero hacerle frente al consejo no es algo que me corresponda a mí hacer, a ti sí._

_-Y yo lucho por hermandad. Si tan adulto eres y has madurado aprende a entender que cada quien tiene su lugar y que el mío no es ser el malo en todo esto._

Y pese a todo había sido el malo, siempre. Desde que desgraciadamente tuvo que elegir entre su propio Clan y adorada aldea, hasta destrozar la vida de su hermano sin miramientos y llevarle al abismo más oscuro y doloroso que pudiera haber llegado a construir para él. Tenía que enmendar su error, pero no a costa de la felicidad de otros ni de los errores de los altos mandos. Aquella vez iba a ser diferente, y lo demostraría.

Reanudó su antigua labor, y analizó de nuevo la fotografía que le devolvía el reflejo de lo que un día, a los trece años, fue. Su padre posaba orgulloso, con una expresión de impasibilidad adornando sus angulosas facciones. Su madre, posando sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke, miraba a la cámara bondadosa y sonriente como de costumbre. Sasuke, quieto y callado, se mantenía entre ambos esperando a un orgullo que nunca llegaba. E Itachi simplemente se posicionaba de lado de su madre, hastiado de tanto formalismo y corrección. Sentía un sentimiento pesado en el fondo de su pecho cuando la observaba demasiado tiempo sin parpadear. Era culpa, pero también había nostalgia y quizá un poco de desaliento. Caminó hasta el mueble de madera y tomó el marco entre sus manos esbeltas con un cuidado casi desquiciante. Sí, efectivamente dolía y él estaba preparado para hacer lo correcto.

Se dejó caer, aún con el cuadro en sus manos, en la mullida cama que minutos antes había hecho cuidadosamente. No podía hundirse en la ignorancia, y pretender que todo iba a ser fácil después de regresar a hurtadillas a la aldea que le vio nacer. Tenía que actuar, y ese día era el adecuado para hacerlo.

Sasuke salió del baño, que su habitación poseía, cubierto tan solo por unos pantalones y con su torso blanco al descubierto. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su piel acariciándole, y una pequeña toalla enroscada en su mano intentaba secar su rebelde cabello negro. El agua había amainado su habitual mal humor en considerable medida y le había apaciguado. Sus ojos negros, repletos de brillos grises, relucían llenos de sentimientos encontrados. Extrañamente elegir a Sakura sobre su venganza le había proporcionado bienestar y tranquilidad, y un sueño más que apetecible. El joven arisco no recordaba haber dormido tan bien desde que era un niño sin traumas y complicaciones; no conocía la maldad y mucho menos podía esperar conspiración por parte de quienes decían ser los defensores de la aldea.

Se dejó caer, aún con la toalla revolviendo su cabello ya despeinado, en la mullida cama que minutos antes había hecho cuidadosamente. La imagen de su hermano apareció en su mente, juzgando sus expectativas. Él estaba vivo, y en Konoha. No había dudado en regresar al lugar de donde un día escapó como un criminal, y asentarse de nuevo allí. Sasuke estaba realmente confundido, pues su determinación y venganza cada vez cobraban menor sentido. Había jurado y repetido que el hecho de que Itachi viviera y residiera en Konoha no le iba a paralizar. Pero era mentira, pues no lograba olvidarlo y tampoco dejar de preguntarse una razón. Suspiró derrotado, sabiendo que aquel no sería un día fácil. El mundo que él había decidido vislumbrar se estaba cayendo poco a poco, y no podía ni quería hacer nada por reconstruirlo.

* * *

Los preparativos de la boda marchaban según lo establecido, y ni un solo detalle escapaba a los ojos de Neji Hyuga. Completamente aburrido observaba a los sirvientes de su tío trabajar con vehemencia, desplazándose de un extremo a otro de la gran mansión donde la familia residía. Parecían meras máquinas, y él un completo espectador. Apreció posteriormente como un par de criadas, de la más estricta confianza de su prima, portaban cuidadosamente dos centros de flores preparados por la familia Yamanaka en dirección al jardín principal. Intentó pensar en que al menos, en medio de aquella truculenta situación, había logrado engañar a Suzume.

Lo había intuido desde el primer momento en que ella atravesó el umbral de los dominios de Hiashi, y había terminado de confirmarlo cuando se atrevió a sobrepasar el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Hinata le había confiado la protección de ese viejo papel, y Neji no pensaba defraudarla. Por ello hizo lo que creyó adecuado, y lo alejó fuera del radio de control de su tío. Lo entregó a un simple niño; uno más, y le ordenó que lo protegiera de cualquier forma, y a cualquier precio. Y se lo daría a Naruto.

Hiashi jamás lo encontraría, aunque lo intentara.

Contempló asimismo como la extraña visitante que ahora se alojaba junto a ellos, entraba en su campo de visión y admiraba el trabajo realizado por otros casi con dulzura y aprecio genuino. No entendía porque ayudaba a Hiashi, ni porque cada vez que la miraba parecía una persona distinta; poseía facetas y demasiado versátiles, que se disponía a jugar con el mundo de una manera desigual a como lo había hecho el día anterior. Quizá era tan culpable como Hiashi, en el asesinato de Ariasu y de otras tantas injusticias, o era absolutamente inocente. O ninguna de ambas opciones. Todo era posible en ella, y su ocultismo no hacía nada más que confirmar lo que para Neji era una realidad encubierta: ella estaba ahí, por otros motivos que no le incumbían a nadie más.

Suzume le miró, captando su nada cuidadoso escrutinio. Neji no apartó su mirada, enfrentando lo que ella tuviera que decir al respecto pues en cierto modo la había engañado y debía encontrarse furiosa con él. Ella no dijo nada, y tampoco se mostró todo lo enfadada que debiera estar ante una traición similar a la de Neji. La noble mujer sonrío maternalmente, provocando que Neji temblara de horror. Estaba equivocado; Suzume no estaba colérica, sino feliz y de algún modo le estaba agradeciendo con esa sonrisa el hecho de haberle mentido y conducido a una trampa. La susodicha no dejó de sonreír pletórica, al tiempo que no apartaba su mirada castaña de Neji y le dedicaba una elaborada reverencia. Respeto. Ella le estaba expresando que le respetaba, y Neji no lograba encajar como entender sus acciones y lo que la movía a estar allí.

Homura pasó de largo por el lado de Neji, sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Se acercó a regañar a una despistada y atolondrada sirvienta que intentaba recomponer un centro de flores que había tirado al suelo, y tras hacerlo se marchó en compañía de Suzume al exterior. El sobrino de Hiashi suspiró, abatido. El Consejo había aparecido esa mañana frente a la puerta de su casa, dictando órdenes y disponiendo los preparativos de una boda que nadie deseaba. No había encontrado objeciones, puesto que Hiashi les había recibido con gentileza y predisposición. Y él, simplemente no había podido quedarse en la cama.

Se acercó hacía la joven sirvienta, agachándose a su altura con la intención de ayudarla a recoger las aromáticas flores blancas esparcidas sobre el suelo.

-¡Neji-sama!-exclamó, consternada-. No se preocupe, no hace falta que me ayude.

-Aun así lo haré-contradijo el muchacho con expresión grave.

Necesitaba hacer cualquier cosa que despejara su mente, y le liberara de tanto secretismo. Aquella chica necesitaba ayuda, y era una buena excusa para escapar. Eso era cuanto Neji sabía con certeza, y a lo que podía aferrarse sin temer a nada. Las flores eran bonitas y elegantes, sin duda. Podía apostar el sueldo de todo un mes a que las había escogido Ino Yamanaka. Hiashi le había encargado a ella la decoración del lugar, después de todo. Neji no supo bien como se desarrollaron los acontecimientos a partir de entonces; desde que preciso instante sus ojos grises habían dejado de apreciar los cautivantes colores de las flores a observar con asombro a Itachi Uchiha plantado en mitad del salón con cara de pocos amigos.

Neji dejó caer las flores que había logrado reunir en sus manos al suelo de nuevo, levantándose apresuradamente y acudiendo a recibir al hijo mayor de Fugaku.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha?-preguntó Neji, sin salir de su estupefacción-. No es el mejor día, como comprobaras, para causar problemas. Los ánimos están un poco revueltos.

-No quiero causar problemas. Tan solo quiero hablar con Hinata.

-Me temo que tampoco vas a poder hacer eso. Mi prima está arriba-indicó, señalando sucintamente a la segunda planta- con Koharu discutiendo algo sobre un vestido.

El rostro de Itachi se crispó, entendiendo a lo que el genio Hyuga se refería; el vestido de novia. Ciertamente las cosas estaban llegando demasiado lejos, y él debía pararlas ese mismo día. Quizá Naruto tuviera el poder de cambiarlo todo, pero Itachi debía ayudarle porque él no quería ese matrimonio y, en última instancia, porque su egoísmo por Sasuke no debía exceder los límites de su intachable moral.

-Hmp-expresó-. ¿Cuál es la habitación de tu prima?

-La segunda a la izquierda.

Neji, un tanto confundido aún, presenció como Itachi hacia caso omiso de sus indicaciones y se marchaba sin siquiera un escueto gracias. Decidido, subió los escalones que le separaban de su objetivo y tras llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata, entró sin esperar una respuesta. En efecto Koharu e Hinata se hallaban en el interior de la estancia, pero no parecían estar discutiendo. La heredera de Hiashi parecía más bien cansada y triste, consciente de que luchar contra el poder de los altos cargos de la aldea era posiblemente una batalla que ella no podía ganar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha?-cuestionó la venerable anciana, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Neji le había dedicado a su llegada-. Estamos hablando asuntos importantes, no es el mejor…

-He venido a hablar con mi prometida, y no me moveré de aquí sin haberlo hecho-sentenció.

* * *

Entrenar relajaba a Sasuke, y era una actividad que siempre había adorado prácticar: primero con Itachi, después con la venganza, para terminar entrenando solo sin la compañía de nadie. Pero en aquella ocasión no lo hacía por ninguna de las tres razones predispuestas, ni porque realmente le apeteciese. Lo hacia porque empuñar su katana y sentirse ciertamente "libre" de agobios y misterios era su única opción.

Desenfundó a chokuto con gracia y presteza. Realizó diversas piruetas, danzando en un baile en el que logró olvidarse por un momento de Tobi, Konan y de todo cuanto le rodeaba. Pero no de ella, por supuesto. A Sakura no se la podía sacar de la cabeza ni a espadazos. Aumentó la frecuencia de sus ritmos, la intensidad de sus pasos y la violencia de sus batidas. Era demasiado molesta como para sacarla de su mente mediante un entrenamiento cualquiera, y es que era cabezota y gritona. Si tan solo se hubiera mantenido callada, sin pedir explicaciones de sus actos y sin reprocharle que no la dejara tomar sus propias decisiones Sasuke no tendría por qué haber bajado su coraza de hielo y confesarle que lo único que pretendía era protegerla. Claro que pretendía protegerla; siempre lo había hecho, pero ella no tenía que saberlo tan explícitamente. Más tarde, en la oscuridad de su habitación y tras meditarlo calmadamente decidió pensar que tampoco era tan grave y que a fin de cuentas podía hacerse el digno y fingir que era tan normal que él protegiera a alguien, y le gustase hacerlo además.

La primera vez que se había interpuesto entre ella y aquel idiota mandado por Zabuza lo había hecho porque era su obligación. Pero con el paso del tiempo, ese deber que en un principio había cumplido estrictamente y sin vacilar había dejado paso a un sentimiento de protección que no lograba disipar incluso de intentarlo.

Era automático.

Peligro, Sakura, salvar.

-Mierda-musitó llevándose una mano a su cabello oscuro, revolviéndolo-. Sasuke, concéntrate. Deja de quedarte como un perdedor parado en mitad del bosque.

Realmente Sasuke pensaba que se había vuelto un autentico perdedor, no por fuera pero si por dentro. Estaba cayendo en la tentación, y ya no podía retroceder al mundo de tinieblas que había querido comprar para vivir en él y no salir nunca. Sus pensamientos esa mañana, y otras tantas, lo demostraban y le hacían ver que pese a todo Itachi siempre se lo había hecho ver, y él no lo había querido entender: su odio siempre había sido débil, porque el amor que sentía por su equipo no le había abandonado. Y estrechar lazos con Sakura, le estaba volviendo loco. Sabía que su aprecio por ella no se había extinguido en los tres años que estuvieron separados, pero comprobar que el aprecio ya no era una palabra que pudiera abarcar todo lo que sentía por ella le destrozaba. Estaba terriblemente confundido, y no podía dejar de sentir que había perdido su guerra particular.

La joven de pelo rosa, recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol cercano, se limitó a observar a Sasuke meditar. Éste estaba resplandeciente, parado en mitad del bosque en silencio. Su rostro, increíblemente, estaba relajado. El sol del cielo arrancaba destellos azules a su pelo, y bañaba su piel ya de por si clara de una palidez en extremo preciosa. En ese momento, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que Sasuke era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida y que jamás vería nada igual. Estaba enamorada de él con locura, no había dejado de estarlo desde que la venganza los separó.

Se había enfadado con él la noche anterior, y no había podido dormir en absoluto. Su mirada cuando le había confesado que solo quería protegerla la había desarmado, y en consecuencia se había quedado despierta hasta bien entrada la madrugada con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando a un techo que evidentemente no tenía ninguna de las respuestas que ella precisaba. Sasuke se le escapaba con demasiada facilidad, y eso era algo que simplemente la desconcertaba porque ella había aprendido a entenderle, y no acertaba a comprender porque ello había cambiado. Seguía siendo frío, cortante, orgulloso y un poco huraño. Pero había descubierto una faceta de él, que asombrosamente no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciarla bien hasta ese entonces e indudablemente la había deslumbrado: su humanidad.

Él tenía una humanidad especial, nublada por la tragedia que le había tocado vivir, pero profunda y entrañable.

Chokuto se incrustó estrepitosamente a solo centímetros de distancia de Sakura. Ésta se mantuvo tranquila y relajada, pues aún podía leer a Sasuke en ciertos aspectos y había predicho de antemano sus movimientos. A pesar de carecer del Sharingan, aspecto que la preocupaba, Sasuke seguía poseyendo unos reflejos implacables y una intuición envidiable.

-¿Acaso pretendes cortarme la cabeza?-preguntó ella, fingiendo estar perturbada-. No es así como se supone que me tienes que proteger.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, irritado. Ya empezaba a hablar demasiado. No pretendía cortarle la cabeza ni mucho menos, y tampoco había lanzado su adorada katana al azar. Si hubiese querido podría haberla matado, pero no lo había hecho pues únicamente pretendía cerciorarse de la identidad de su misterioso observador. Adoptó su mirada más amenazante y la miró a los ojos, sabiendo de antemano que aquello no servía con ella y que tenía perdida la partida. Pues contra aquellos ojos él no podía luchar, porque siempre terminaba cayendo en su trampa una y otra vez. Era caótico lo que ella le hacía sentir.

-No me mires así-declaró con inocencia y diversión-. Te veías tan encantador perdido en tus pensamientos que no me atrevía a interrumpirte. Ahora entiendo porque Itachi no pudo matarte ese día.

Sasuke se quedó frío. Estaba sorprendido, pues no había esperado una respuesta de ese tipo por parte de la chica. Le había dejado sin palabras, y aunque eso era más normal de lo que Sasuke creía saber no podía acostumbrarse al efecto que ella despertaba en él. Porque era intenso, y no sabía como pararlo. Probablemente, el cínico y vanidoso Sasuke que había rencontrado en algún punto de su vida le habría gritado furioso por nombrar a su hermano. El Sasuke actual sin embargo no podía gritarle, y mucho menos por algo como eso. Únicamente tenía ganas de besarla y monopolizarla para él, y consumir de ella luz y más luz hasta no poder más.

Se acercó lentamente hacia Sakura, salvando toda distancia que les separaba. La joven no le quitó la vista de encima en ningún momento. Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada con obstinación, no ya buscando intimidarla, sino perderse en sus ojos. Eran tan claros, limpios y brillantes que no podía dejar de mirarlos. Solo se detuvo cuando la distancia entre ambos era de un par de centímetros; extrayendo sin esfuerzo alguno su espada del árbol.

-No me tientes, Sakura-susurró gravemente-. Cortarte la cabeza sería interesante, pero te prefiero viva que muerta.

Sakura contuvo las ganas de sonreír. Sabia que él no lo decía en serio, y que estaba uniéndose al extraño juego de sarcasmos que ella había empezado. Había aprendido, en todos aquellos meses de convivencia que llevaba junto a él, que Sasuke en su presencia se dejaba llevar por ella y sus acciones. Viajaba a su corriente, sin perder su frialdad, pero dejando que la luz opacara un poco a la oscuridad que había visto en sus ojos en innumerables ocasiones.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió Sasuke, regresando al centro del claro.

-Verte-confesó Sakura, sin amilanarse un poco.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado. Ella no iba a ponérselo fácil, como de costumbre. Sakura era así, siempre lo había sido. Estaba terriblemente confundido, y tendría que lidiar solo con ello. Y para variar Sakura no estaba dispuesta a darle un tiempo a solas, y él contradictoriamente tampoco a permitírselo. La analizó sucintamente, esperando que algo ocurriera. No ocurrió nada.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que perder tu tiempo en verme?-rebatió-. Cantar, recoger flores, escribirle cartas a Naruto, tomar el sol…

-Me ofendes Sasuke-contrarrestó la joven, con un tono jovial que denotaba alegría-. Ya he cantado, en cuanto a lo de recoger flores pues no me chifla nada que digamos. No pienso tomar el sol, porque no me apetece. Respecto a lo de escribirle cartas a Naruto no lo había pensado, me pregunto si habrá leído la última que le escribimos. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, a ti no te he escrito nunca ninguna carta.

-No necesito que hagas tal cosa.

-Mentiroso. No niegues que te mueres porque te escriba una, deja el orgullo a un lado y dímelo que no pasa nada.

Sintió repentinamente un picor característico en sus mejillas que conocía de sobra, y que sabia que tenía que evitar sino quería que su orgullo resultara aún más dañado de lo que ya lo había dejado esa mujer. Intentó pensar en algo desagradable para lograrlo. Optó por la muerte de Itachi y la revelación de Tobi, pero de nada sirvió al recordar que en realidad su hermano no había muerto y ahora estaba en Konoha; recordó a Orochimaru y su extraña manía de echar serpientes por la boca, pero tampoco. Estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado notoriamente, como un estúpido adolescente enamoradizo.

-Te has vuelto una descarada.

-y tú un amargado de verdad.

-Como sea, estaba entrenando y tú me has interrumpido-dispuso-. Me gustaría seguir con mi entrenamiento.

-Amargado.

¿Se podría callar e ignorarla como siempre había hecho cuando era un niño?, podría ciertamente. Pero no podía negarse a si mismo que desde luego le apetecía mucho más "pelearse" con Sakura que seguir blandiendo a chokuto hasta que sintiera sus fuerzas desfallecer. En todos aquellos meses de convivencia se había acostumbrado a ella de nuevo; a sus sarcasmos, sus miradas cuando creía que no la estaba viendo, él también la miraba, fingir recorrer el mismo camino todas las mañanas con el único fin de pasar junto al árbol a cuyo pie ella se sentaba y saludarla con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Molesta.

-Al menos no soy yo quien está emperrado en protegerme.

Nueva puñalada verbal para Sasuke. El joven sonrío con malicia.

-No veo que te hayas quejado, Sakura.

-Nunca me he quejado de ello, Sasuke.

Éste se limitó a bufar desdeñosamente. Ya había pasado la tormenta, debía existir calma después. No iba a caer de nuevo en su juego de devolver las pullas, porque estaba realmente asustado de lo que podría ser capaz de decir. Ella le estaba extrañamente controlando de una forma que no quería que fuera real, porque de ser así significaría que estaba perdido; por completo.

No quería sobrepasar la línea, admitirlo. Deseaba vivir un poco más en ese mundo de mentiras que había construido en torno a sí cuando pensaba que la venganza era todo. La venganza, por el contrario, no era nada y nunca lo había sido.

-¿Paseamos?-preguntó coqueta.

Ya había pasado la tormenta, pero no la tempestad.

* * *

Itachi e Hinata se miraban arduamente, sin dejar tregua al otro. Ella no había esperado su visita y él simplemente no se sentía cómodo con los hechos. Si bien la había librado de la presencia de la anciana consejera, la heredera de Hiashi no sabía cual era peor opción de las dos. Detestaba a Homura, pero no se fiaba de Itachi. Después de todo él no dejaba de ser un criminal de la peor clase para ella, que había regresado a su aldea natal para hacer de su vida un infierno. Para él ella tan solo era una chica más, con la que le habían comprometido por llana obligación.

Itachi había esperado que afrontar el presente, fuera más sencillo que dejar atrás el pasado. Y no era verdad, pues para un desertor todo era complicado; sin excepciones.

-Hay que parar esto ya-atajó Itachi.

Hinata ensanchó sus ojos, sorprendida. Era directo, implacable y avasallador. Había esperado que fuera frío e insensible, como Uchiha que era, pero no de aquel modo. Parecía hostil y huraño, y perdido en un millar de preocupaciones que parecían no tener solución; porque eso Hinata también fue capaz de vislumbrarlo. Ciertamente saber que Itachi Uchiha, su prometido, no era tan inhumano como solía parecer la apenó.

Hubiera sido más fácil si él fuera el asesino desalmado que todos intentaban condenar a la horca.

-No sé como piensas que yo puedo pararlo-contestó Hinata, reuniendo todo el valor necesario para hablarle sin titubear-. No puedo hacer nada, mi padre y el consejo me tienen atada de pies y manos.

-Estás equivocada, yo también estaba equivocado como tú-contrarrestó Itachi con gravedad-. Pensé que Naruto sería capaz de cambiar las cosas, como siempre hace, pero no lo ha logrado. Tú eres la única que tiene el poder para evitar casarte conmigo.

-¿Cómo?

-No acudas el día de la boda a la celebración.

-Eso no solucionará nada, Itachi-comentó Hinata, entristecida-. Si no voy, me buscaran. Cuando me encuentren me darán un ultimátum, y si me niego quizá corra el mismo destino que mi madre. Me mataran, y a ti también.

-No, si yo acepto marcharme-puntualizó fríamente.

Hinata lo observó aturdida. Él iba a marcharse igual que vino, entre sombras y silencios. No lo comprendía, pues desconocía sus razones y lo que le movía a permanecer en Konoha. Y necesitaba saberlo, porque sencillamente no podía entender como ese hombre que estaba hablando parcamente frente a ella era el mismo asesino que exterminó a su Clan a los trece años de edad. Había algo que fallaba, y quería conocerlo.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó sin dejar de mirarle.

-Porque creí que hice lo correcto cuando me deje llevar por mi egoísmo, y tan solo cometí el peor error de mi vida. He intentado enmendar ese error, y he fallado. Quiero salvar a mi hermano, pero no puedo hacerlo dejándome llevar una vez más por el egoísmo y pasando por encima de los demás.

Hinata asintió, comprendiendo al fin sus motivos. No sabía como reaccionar, ni mucho menos que responderle a Itachi. No deseaba unirse en matrimonio a él; una certeza incuestionable, pero tampoco podía obviar lo que acababa de confesarle. Para Itachi era relativamente fácil escapar de nuevo de la aldea de la que un día se marchó, pero para Hinata era insufrible. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a huir, y no podría vivir como una exiliada por mucho que se rebelara contra las órdenes del Consejo. Konoha era su vida, allí residía su familia y sus amigos. Escapar de la misma tan solo le proporcionaría soledad y miseria, y por consiguiente la acabaría destruyendo. No se trataba de A o B; sus pensamientos y dudas eran mil veces más profundos que cualquier problema o acertijo que hubiera tenido que solucionar jamás.

Itachi se mantenía impasible, a la espera de una respuesta que Hinata no sabía darle.

-Itachi, yo…

-Escúchame Hinata. Si decides acudir ese día, te casaras conmigo y perderás la posibilidad de formar una familia con el hombre al que ames-resumió el joven Uchiha, frío-. Si huyes, abandonaras Konoha y vivirás el resto de tu vida como una exiliada. Dejaras atrás a tu familia, tus amigos y a toda la gente que aprecias. Si no acudes pero te quedas, yo me marcharé y serás completamente libre de ataduras.

-¿Realmente estarías dispuesto a macharte, y sacrificar la posibilidad de salvar a tu hermano?

Itachi río internamente para sus adentros, complacido. Entendía que una chica de dieciséis años que nunca había cometido ningún error demasiado grave en su vida, pensara que estaba siendo desproporcionado en sus actos. Amaba a Konoha, y estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por ella. En aquella ocasión no iba a ser diferente, aunque lo que estuviera en juego no fuera su vida sino su rendición.

-Soy Uchiha Itachi, estaría dispuesto a marcharme de Konoha y siempre encontraría otro modo de salvar a mi hermano.

Hinata percibió una punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho. Las palabras que un día Naruto le confesó arribaron a su mente, como un reflejo de las que Itachi acababa de pronunciar.

_-Yo también me sentía demasiado solo. Pero entonces llegó el equipo 7, y llegó Sasuke. Se convirtió en un hermano para mí. Tengo que salvarle, y lograr que tenga una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, si incluso eso supone escapar de Konoha. Las órdenes del Consejo no me retendrán._

_-Ellos lo hacen por tu bien-dijo Hinata, comprensiva-. Son malvados y ruines, pero al menos en ese aspecto lo único que pretenden es protegerte de Akatsuki. En la aldea estarás protegido._

_Naruto observo seriamente a Hinata, con suspicacia._

_-Sí, pero a veces estar protegido no es suficiente._

Ambos, cada uno a su manera, intentaban salvar a su hermano. No importaba que uno de ellos no tuviera su misma sangre, puesto que su lazo era igual o más fuerte que el de auténtica hermandad. El otro simplemente no podía vivir sin redimir sus pecados, y su cariño era inmenso; como un océano infinito que no puede acabar.

No advirtió cuando Itachi se aproximó hacía ella, e intentó revolver su mente una vez más. El Uchiha tan solo pretendía convencerla, y quizá extrañamente estaba intuyendo sus temores.

-Piénsalo, y no tomes la decisión equivocada-aconsejó suavemente-. No tengas en cuenta el resto de factores, solo piensa en ti misma. Buenos días, Hinata.

Mientras Itachi abandonaba la estancia, las palabras de Naruto regresaron a su memoria. Sabía que tenía razón pese a todo, pero no podía eludir a su propia conciencia interna. Porque Hinata no era sencillamente Naruto Uzumaki. Él le había dicho que estar protegido no era suficiente, y ella le había contestado sabiamente su respuesta.

_-Porque a veces no estar protegido tampoco lo es._

* * *

-Estaba por aquí, estoy segura de que era exactamente en este mismo lugar-refunfuñó la joven de pelo rosa-. Esta vez será la definitiva.

Sasuke detuvo su caminar, hastiado de escuchar a Sakura quejarse; su voz era terriblemente maravillosa y dulce cuando estaba calmada, cuando estaba nerviosa simplemente era exasperante. Había aceptado en un mudo silencio acompañarla a "pasear". Pensando que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y comerse la cabeza con sus bulliciosos sentimientos no estaba entre sus prioridades más excelsas, había llegado a pensar que tampoco le suponía un gran inconveniente pasar de todo y de todos y despejar su mente de tensiones que no quería dejar entrar. A fin de cuentas, esa era su forma de afrontar lo que estaba sintiendo. Él no conocía otra, porque nunca le habían enseñado otra y tampoco la había experimentado; era un chico adolescente que había vivido por y para la venganza sin entender que las puertas no se pueden cerrar a placer, y que a veces protegerse bajo mil llaves no es suficiente.

Sakura le había comentado, tras unos comentarios que buscaban picarle, y a los que él había respondido con su monosílabo preferido y una cara de exasperación, que estaba buscando una especie de hierbas medicinales, las cuales necesitaba para elaborar un medicamento que había estado contemplando. Parecía ilusionada, pues la medicina se había convertido en todo para ella. Sasuke estaba intrigado, y es por ello que no había juzgado su cometido y aceptado su oferta.

Presenciar la felicidad de Sakura, era algo que nunca había dejado de parecerle realmente conmovedor.

-Sasuke, espérame aquí-ordenó la joven, paseando su mirada de un extremo a otro del bosque-. Creo que ya me estoy ubicando.

El mencionado arqueó una ceja, cuestionando si Sakura sería capaz de ubicarse en un terreno como aquel donde todos los árboles parecían iguales y que apenas había explorado. Ella se alejó de él, y se internó entre la espesura en busca del lugar que había reconocido como el adecuado. Sasuke no podría distinguir una planta de otra, aunque quisiera hacerlo, y es por ello que él consideraba que lo que hacía Sakura era más complicado que desarrollar una intricada técnica que te podría hacer más fuerte, pero irónicamente menos poderoso. Sakura era poderosa, porque tenía la facultad de crear y reconocer la vida, y sonreír como si nada importara. El hermano pequeño de Itachi la envidiaba secretamente por eso.

Perdido en sus pensamientos más puros se hallaba, cuando la voz de Sakura irrumpió agónicamente en sus oídos.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó con desesperación.

El pequeño Uchiha observó temeroso en la dirección de la que había provenido el desgarrador grito. Milésimas de segundo después, a la velocidad de la luz, se encontraba en "el lugar adecuado" pero ella no estaba allí. Intentó mantenerse sereno, y seguir adoptando una expresión pétrea en su rostro de piedra que no demostrara su preocupación. El bosque de repente parecía terriblemente oscuro.

-¿Sakura?-musitó en voz baja, quizá más de lo debido.

No hubo respuesta, al igual que tampoco pudo comprender porque el bosque de repente había oscurecido por completo. Todo estaba negro, pues el cielo no parecía un cielo sino una simple sábana negra dispuesta a cubrir el firmamento hasta opacarlo y hacerlo enmudecer. Sakura no estaba allí, pero la sentía cerca. Cerca, pero lejos. Al mismo tiempo, comprobó aterradoramente que estaba inmovilizado y no podía mover su cuerpo; no había hilos de chakra ni ninguna otra trampa que salvar. Sasuke tragó saliva pesadamente, pensando lo peor y temiendo por la chica jovial que adoraba tanto.

-¿Sakura?-inquirió de nuevo, en voz alta y con tono exigente.

-Sí, Sasuke. Sakura está aquí conmigo-proclamó Tobi, quien había osado finalmente mostrarse ante su aliado en compañía de una acongojada Sakura, a quien retenía presa con un kunai a la altura de su yugular-. Y he de decir que no me lo ha puesto nada difícil.

El joven vengador observó con profundo odio al hombre de la máscara, apretando fieramente sus dientes y llenando sus ojos de algo parecido a una ira febril. Tobi parecía divertido, y dispuesto a terminar lo que no pudo hacer cuando les descubrió en sus dominios; secretos y reservados a ojos de quienes no fueran él. Camuflado con la oscuridad, solo su ridícula careta infantil y las nubes rojas de su capa eran distinguibles.

-Suéltala, y no te lo repetiré más de una vez-advirtió.

-Creo que no lo entiendes Sasuke-contrarrestó Tobi, con contundencia-. Estás paralizado mediante mi técnica. No puedes sobrepasar el umbral; no puedes cruzar la línea. Puedo cortar el fino cuello de ella, y ver como lo contemplas hasta que te canses de gritar. Puedo herirla quizá, y proporcionarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Sasuke intentó liberarse de lo que fuera que lo tenía atrapado. No lo consiguió, y solo provocó las carcajadas histéricas de Tobi y una mirada indescifrable por parte de Sakura. Estaba paralizado y no podía cambiar eso a fuerza de histeria. De no hacer algo ella moriría frente a él, y eso no podría soportarlo. Quizá hubiera llegado a las manos de Tobi odiando a su hermano y aislándose de los demás, pero perder a Sakura sería su destrucción y no estaba preparado para caer tan bajo de nuevo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla, maldito!-gritó Sasuke desesperado-. Enfréntate a mí, y después corre para que no te encuentre porque si lo hago te mataré sin dudarlo y será tu fin.

Tobi cesó de reír, mirando con demasiada atención a su descendiente. Exaltado, tal y como lo quería. El próximo movimiento era letal, y Sasuke parecía entreverlo. Desvió su kunai del cuello de Sakura, dejando su mano suspendida en el aire fingiendo no saber que hacer. Era cruel, pero sin duda lo que buscaba provocar en él.

El cuchillo filoso brilló asesinamente en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué he de hacer ahora Sasuke?-preguntó Tobi con sorna-. ¿La mato o la hiero?, en cualquiera de los dos casos ella morirá. Tan solo se trata de que elijas de qué forma quieres que lo haga, con dolor o sin él.

-No lo hagas-amenazó fríamente, aún a sabiendas de que no lograría evitar que ese cuchillo hiriera a Sakura.

-Mala respuesta-contestó divertido, clavando el kunai en el estomago de la joven, de cuyos labios rosas comenzó a brotar sangre roja en abundancia-. Por cada vez que contestes mal, esto es lo que le ocurrirá. No lo preguntaré de nuevo…

Un silencio mortífero inundó el paraje, haciendo comprender a Sasuke que definitivamente Tobi tenía la daga y él solo podía mirar. Cerró sus ojos, y apretó aún más sus dientes con cólera. El grito desgarrador de Sakura le quemó por dentro.

-Se me olvidaba, el silencio también es una mala respuesta.

* * *

Naruto y Gaara caminaban tranquilamente, uno junto a otro. El Jinchuriki del Kyubi se encontraba extrañamente sonriente, mientras que el Kazekage de la arena hacía gala de su sobriedad. Naruto no había esperado la visita de Gaara, pues en su lucha por defender a Hinata había olvidado todo lo demás. Como invitado a la boda, el líder de la aldea de la arena debía acudir al enlace y por tanto instalarse por un par de días en la villa. La presencia de aquel con el que un día peleó para hacerle entender que estaba equivocado, hacía a Naruto sentirse un poco menos solo de lo que en realidad se hallaba. En ciertas ocasiones, el hermetismo y la seriedad de Gaara le recordaban a Sasuke. No podía obviar las comparaciones, cuando todo era tan turboso y complicado y la única manera de escapar a la soledad era agarrarse a un filo ardiendo.

-¿Cómo planeas hablar con la novia?-preguntó Gaara sin detenerse en rodeos, directo.

-Entrando a su casa, es obvio-respondió Naruto riendo enérgicamente-. Creía que ya lo habíamos hablado.

-Sé que hemos planeado entrar en la mansión de los Hyuga para que puedas hablar con la novia, pero no todo será tan fácil Naruto-acotó Gaara-. Por lo que me has contado el padre ni te puede ver, y el primo no está por la labor.

-Se llama Hinata, y claro que entraré-afirmó Naruto con decisión-. Parece mentira que no me conozcas Gaara. Soy el chico imprevisible, tengo salidas para todo.

Naruto le había contado a Gaara su problema, y éste había aceptado ayudarle en la medida de lo posible para que pudiera hablar con Hinata. Hablar con ella era cuanto Naruto esperaba, y sabía que con decirle las palabras adecuadas sería suficiente. Puede que el mensaje que quería transmitir no pudiera traspasar el corazón de sus compañeros, pero si de la chica que siempre le había admirado sin esperar nada a cambio. Tenía la certeza de que ella era diferente, y al menos escucharía lo que tuviera que decirle sin mirarle con pena o echarle de su casa.

Gaara conocía que Naruto era imprevisible y sorprendente, pero nunca imaginó que sus palabras fueran tan exactas y correctas. Había contemplado varias opciones para lograr entrar en la mansión del Clan de los ojos blancos; desde entrar por la puerta, acompañado de Naruto, lo cual era estúpido y temerario hasta entrar con Naruto camuflado, una posibilidad arriesgada de ganar o perder, un 50% en toda regla. Y entonces Naruto, rompiendo los esquemas que el muchacho de pelo rojo había formulado en su cabeza, optó por entrar por la parte posterior de la mansión que colindaba con un hermoso jardín en el que se vislumbraba demasiado movimiento.

-¿Pero que haces Naruto?-inquirió Gaara, perplejo-. Entrar por aquí es un suicidio, peor incluso que si entramos de frente. Si nos descubren no podrás volver a pisar este terreno nunca.

-Pero no puedes negar que es original, y puedo vivir con ello si eso ocurre-comentó Naruto, terminando de saltar la valla-. Vamos Gaara, salta y emprendamos la búsqueda de la habitación de Hinata.

Gaara obedeció, pues no tenía otra opción. Salto con un ágil y elegante movimiento, cayendo de pie frente al muchacho hiperactivo que sopesaba seriamente sus posibilidades de éxito. Recordaba que Hinata en una de las tantas charlas que habían mantenido, le había mencionado que su habitación limitaba con un jardín abandonado; pero mucho más bello que cualquiera de los cuidados jardines principales. El Kazekage de la arena hizo uso entonces de su jutsu conocido como "tercer ojo" y se dispuso a encontrar el citado jardín del que hablaba Naruto.

Lo hizo, y ambos se desplazaron hacía el lugar con extrema precaución y rapidez.

-¡Hinata, asómate a la ventana!-chilló Naruto alegremente.

Gaara movió la cabeza negativamente, en señal de incredulidad. Naruto iba a descubrirles si seguía gritando de ese modo. Era hiperactivo y ruidoso, pero verdaderamente él estaba interesado en Hinata. Gaara lo conocía demasiado bien; y sabía que Naruto no era el tipo de persona que podía implicarse menos que poco en las relaciones con las personas. El hecho de que ella no escuchara su llamada y no se asomara a la ventana, provocó un desconcierto y vacío en el héroe de Konoha difícil de quitar. Gaara empezaba a entender la gravedad de aquella situación. No se trataba simplemente de que estuvieran en juego la libertad de Hinata y el destino de Itachi, sino también los sentimientos de Naruto.

-No se ha asomado-expresó el joven rubio con pesadumbre.

-No te habrá escuchado, o quizá ya no se encuentra dentro de su habitación. Puede haber salido, hay mucho ajetreo hoy en esta casa como has podido comprobar.

Naruto asintió, comprendiendo que Gaara probablemente estaría en lo cierto. Aun así, eso solo complicaba las cosas puesto que le sería infinitamente imposible hablar con Hinata aquel día. La mansión parecía estar agitada, y aquel no era sin duda el mejor ambiente para intentar cambiar el destino de su amiga.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

Naruto y Gaara, aterrados, se giraron hacía el recién llegado. Éste les miraba con incredulidad, y un sentimiento cercano a la resignación. Neji simplemente no podía atinar a comprender porque aquel día todos parecían empeñados en desafiar al Consejo y al mismísimo Hiashi.

-Hemos de hablar con Hinata-proclamó Gaara con desafío-, y no nos moveremos de aquí sin haberlo hecho.

Neji suspiró, sintiendo una sensación familiar en la boca del estomago. Itachi había formulado la misma oración, y Gaara y Naruto no pretendían quedarse atrás.

* * *

Hinata se hallaba reunida con los ancianos consejeros, charlando sobre verdaderas nimiedades que a la joven no podían interesarle menos. Nunca contempló el hecho de casarse a una edad tan temprana, y en consecuencia no había manifestado interés alguno en aspectos triviales como unos simples preparativos de boda. Su preocupación no radicaba en Itachi, ni en Naruto sino en sí misma. Koharu le había preguntado el motivo de que Itachi quisiera hablar a solas con ella, y no había encontrado nada con lo que poder responderle; ni una sola excusa o simplemente con la verdad por encima de toda mentira. La charla con Itachi la había afectado, y le había hecho abrir los ojos. Una posibilidad de escapar se abría en el horizonte, y su vida tranquila en Konoha por contraposición comenzaba a tambalearse sin control. Era triste, pero no podía hacer nada más que elegir. Neji entró por la puerta principal, en compañía del propio Kazekage y quien parecía ser su escolta personal. Su atención y sus pensamientos divididos se disiparon bajo brumas de sorpresa y expectación.

-Consejeros-dijo Neji a modo de saludo-. Gaara acaba de llegar a la villa, y desea expresar su más sentida enhorabuena a la prometida.

-Kazekage, es un placer contar con su presencia en la villa-alagó Koharu, tendiéndole la mano al joven pelirrojo que solo pudo esbozar una ligera reverencia nada sentida-. Esperamos que disfrute de su estancia.

-Las relaciones de la villa de Hoja con las de la Arena han mejorado de manera excepcional en los últimos tiempos. Supongo que a ello habrá contribuido sin duda tu ascenso al puesto de Kage.

-Por supuesto-afirmó Gaara, suspicaz-. Homura, tengo una deuda personal eterna con Konoha. Por lo que a mi respecta, las relaciones entre ambas aldeas siempre será la mejor.

Hinata analizó a su primo, en busca de alguna muestra que indicara lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. No había motivo para que el Kazekage fuera a manifestarle sus mejores deseos para su próxima boda, puesto que el mismo nunca había tenido contacto alguno con ella. El escolta de Gaara, por otro lado, parecía mirarla con demasiada atención; como si la conociera de antes.

-¿Tus hermanos han llegado ya a la villa?-cuestionó Homura-. Cuando lo hagan, puedes sugerirles que pasen a visitarnos. Estaremos encantados de recibirles.

-¿Quién es él?

La atención del Consejo y de todos los presentes recayó en el mencionado guardaespaldas. Una banda de la arena cubría su frente de cualquier rasguño y sus labios estaban curvados en una incipiente sonrisa divertida. No habló, pues no pretendía llamar demasiado la atención y sin embargo ni el más perfecto disfraz había conseguido cambiar su condición y quien era en realidad. Miró a Gaara, apremiando una respuesta que podría sencillamente despejar cualquier duda que aquellos ancianos hubieran anclado en su mente maligna. Había tenido el coraje para entrar en aquel dominio vedado, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente y retroceder hacía atrás.

-Es mi escolta personal.

-Es irónico que un hombre al que la arena protege infranqueablemente precise de un simple ninja como escolta-se burló Koharu, regocijada.

-A veces la arena también tiene sus puntos débiles, y no puedo permitirme el lujo de arriesgar mi vida. Confío en este hombre más que en nadie, y no podría pensar en otra persona para dejar mi seguridad en sus manos.

La afirmación fue contundente y sin opciones a réplica. Tras varias formalidades más, los ancianos en compañía de Neji se marcharon con cierto aire de grandeza que a Gaara le resulto nefasto y a su escolta inseparable le produjo ganas de vomitar. Hinata admiraba a uno y otro, confundida. Su confusión simplemente se transformó en temor cuando el guardaespaldas del Kazekage la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la arrastró hacia una habitación cercana. Gaara, quien parecía receloso, compartió con su protector una mirada cómplice y optó por quedarse fuera de visión, vigilando la puerta y esperando que su plan bien elaborado funcionara lejos de complicaciones y obstáculos.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Sorpresivamente, el misterioso escolta abandonó su disfraz revelando su identidad. Un muchacho de cabello rubio y profundos ojos azules sonrió con despreocupación a una asustada Hinata, que ya no parecía estarlo tanto.

-¿Naruto?

-Hinata-murmuró abstraído, salvando toda distancia que le separaba de su amiga y abrazándola con delicadeza-. Te he echado de menos.

La joven sonrío con ternura y correspondió su abrazo. Escuchar esas palabras de parte de Naruto la hacían completamente feliz, y relegaban sus preocupaciones al fondo de un abismo que empezaba a odiar y del que no podía escapar. Sus ojos grises comenzaron a temblar. Naruto siempre la había hecho fuerte, y a su lado todo parecía tener solución; él la había cambiado muchos años atrás y la seguía cambiando en ese momento. Sentía su respiración, pausada y rítmica, en su pelo. No creía que hubiera sido capaz de armar ese alboroto solo por verla durante un tiempo limitado.

-Hice demasiado ramen, cuando llegue a casa tendré que tirarlo a la basura.

La chica rio, aferrándose aun más al joven que amaba como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Naruto comía más ramen del que debería, y aunque eso tendría que preocuparla, la hacía feliz. Era su marca característica, y no quería que también se esfumara como volutas de humo que no saben permanecer.

-Deberías ir a Ichiraku entonces.

-Escúchame Hinata-dictaminó Naruto, separándose de la misma y acariciando su sedoso pelo azul-. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero tendrá que ser suficiente. No te cases, solo estropearas tu vida si lo haces. Por una vez desafía a tu padre y haz lo que diga tu corazón.

-Mi corazón solo me dice que todo esto es una locura, y no es tan fácil como tú lo haces ver.

-Reúnete conmigo esta tarde-propuso divertido-, en el campo de entrenamiento donde tu me dijiste que no tuviera miedo y podía ganarle a Neji. Quiero pensar que esta vez también puedo ganar, y solo lo lograré si tú estás allí.

Era cierto. Naruto solo lo lograría si Hinata estaba con él; ganar su corazón.

Él no sabía que ese en realidad no era el problema, pues su corazón le pertenecía a él. Estaba implícito en su mirada y en sus silencios, pero Naruto no quiso entenderlo.

* * *

Sasuke gimió de dolor al escuchar de nuevo a Sakura gritar. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en las que la joven había gimoteado pidiendo su ayuda, y él había intentado con nulo éxito escapar del jutsu con el que Tobi le tenía atrapado. Había comprobado que era imposible, y él incapaz de hacer nada más que permanecer paralizado. Sakura estaba herida, y el hombre enmascarado no iba a parar. No podía estar sucediendo aquello; no la podía proteger del mal inconmensurable que representaba Tobi para ella.

Abrió los ojos, pues no podía mantenerlos cerrados más tiempo. Tobi lo sabía, y estaba seguro de que lo hacía a propósito. Quería quitársela, y dejarle solo para que se perdiera en la más profunda oscuridad; teñida de rojo escarlata. Su cuerpo no respondía, pero sus ojos eran famélicos y letales. Apreció como el cuerpo moribundo de Sakura yacía a escasos centímetros de su antecesor, temblando como un pequeño niño asustado.

El kunai, ya no plateado por la sangre roja que lo bañaba, volvió a esgrimir un giro violento en el aire oscuro.

Sasuke deseó tener el Sharingan con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tu respuesta ha sido mala, tóxica y dañina; exactamente como tú eres-comentó Tobi con pesadez-. Hiciste tu elección, ahora es hora de que termine el juego.

Pero desearlo no se lo iba a devolver. Extrañamente lo había perdido, y pese a que no poseerlo le preocupaba, no había sido consciente hasta entonces de lo mucho que significaba para él ese poder ocular. Sin él estaba perdido frente a un enemigo como Tobi.

Éste se aproximó hacía el cuerpo frágil de Sakura, agarrando el kunai con fiereza. Se arrodilló junto a ella, acariciando su pelo rosa casi con devoción. El cuchillo apuntaba en dirección a su corazón, que ya parecía cansado de latir.

-¡Déjala, maldita sea!-exclamó, con una desesperación impropia en él-. Mátame a mí, pero no le hagas daño.

-No, Sasuke. El juego ha acabado.

El kunai ensangrentado se clavó en el corazón de la muchacha, cuyos ojos jade dejaron de brillar con frenesí. Sasuke sintió como un dolor atroz atravesaba su pecho, al tiempo que el aire parecía no ser suficiente para respirar. Una sensación familiar sobrecogió su mente, y terminó quebrando su impasibilidad con una facilidad asombrosa. Él mismo, más pequeño, frente a los cadáveres de sus padres y su hermano incitándole a odiar; buscando hacer su vida miserable y destruyéndole con un ácido imposible de no corroer.

-¡No!-gritó con agonía, apreciando como Sakura había cesado de respirar-. No, no, no.

-Ahora mataré a Itachi y a Naruto delante de ti, veamos cuanto puedes aguantar sin parpadear querido Sasuke-siseó Tobi despectivamente-. Estoy seguro de que esta vez, vas a contestar bien.

-No-rugió, completamente encolerizado.

Sus ojos ya no eran los mismos. Tobi lo vio venir con antelación, Sasuke solo sintió un dolor muy familiar que no pudo controlar nunca, y que en ese momento no podría parar. Un estallido rojo engulló al negro azabache, y después todo pasó demasiado rápido. El negro volvió a ser negro, y un dolor indescriptible invadió su sistema nervioso. Su vista se nubló, mientras Tobi reía macabramente.

-Ahora mataré a Itachi y a Naruto delante de ti, veamos cuanto puedes aguantar sin parpadear querido Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke estaba gritando desmedidamente, quizá había sobrepasado los límites pero había querido creer que lo que decían sobre el poder ocular del clan Uchiha no era mentira. Sakura deshizo apesadumbrada el sello correspondiente. Era mentira, y lo había comprobado con creces. El joven vengador se revolvió, cual serpiente rabiosa, en el suelo sin parar de gritar. Un sentimiento de culpa se asentó en su pecho, pues había sido cruel, fría y calculadora. Después de todo ella había elegido ese camino; era una ninja, médico y excelente, pero luchadora al fin y al cabo y los sentimientos eran su prioridad, pero al mismo tiempo un aspecto secundario. Era contradictorio, pero ella anhelaba lo mejor para Sasuke porque lo amaba y no podía concebir nada malo para él. Y ahora le había hecho daño, a pesar de que no hubiera sido real.

Unos hermosos ojos negros, nublados por una capa de dolor, la miraron con inocencia.

-Sakura-jadeó, percibiendo su aroma floral limpio de sangre y hierro.

La chica se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, sabiendo que había hecho mal y que él se enfadaría con ella; estropeando la buena armonía que habían creado en los últimos días. No podía reprocharle que lo hiciera, pero eso no significaba que no le fuera a matar ver esa mirada oscura llena de reproche y frialdad. El hermano pequeño de Itachi tomó las manos de la joven, guiándolas a ambos lados de su sien con lentitud y dejadez, pero sin soltarlas. Sakura frunció el ceño, disgustada. Él parecía estar sufriendo a causa del Sharingan que intentaba florecer y nunca llegaba a lograrlo. Había podido comprobar como un brote rojo había surgido en los ojos de Sasuke producto de la desesperación, pero igual que había surgido se había deshecho en pedazos. Su frustración como profesional la había superado, y había querido lograrlo. Sasuke le había insistido en multitud de ocasiones que añoraba recuperar el Sharingan.

No podía arrepentirse, pese a todo. Sasuke era su paciente y ella había tomado una medida desesperada para descubrir lo que sucedía; la causa de su bloqueo. No había funcionado, y tenía que soportar todo lo que estaba por venir con entereza porque igualmente sabía que él lo acabaría comprendiendo.

-Me duele-susurró, bajo.

Sakura analizó sus manos, y a continuación sus palabras. Él le estaba pidiendo que le curara porque el dolor era atroz, y estaba exhausto. Emanó chakra verde de sus manos, mirándole con una ternura casi irreal. Adoraba a ese chico huraño, frío y orgulloso hasta el punto de hacerle daño para salvarle.

Lo ayudó a reincorporarse y a tenerse en pie con cierta inestabilidad. Sakura se perdió en sus ojos, que ya parecían más fríos y menos humanos. Sasuke se encontraba desorientado y muy confuso, tanto como para no entender porque Tobi no estaba allí y Sakura no estaba muerta.

-Sakura, tus heridas-comentó acercándose hacía ella dispuesto a examinarla-, el kunai.

La kunoichi se apartó de su contacto, poniendo distancia de por medio. No estaba herida, sabía lo que venía a continuación y no se merecía la preocupación de él.

-Vi como Tobi te mataba delante de mis propios ojos. ¿Cómo es posible que tú…?

-El Sharingan se despierta en situaciones críticas. No se sabe a ciencia cierta cómo, pero se piensa que así es. Cuando el usuario se halla en una situación de vida o muerte aflora como un resorte, es lo que decían los malditos ensayos. Pensé que debía intentarlo.

Sasuke afiló sus ojos oscuros, atando cabos.

-Está bloqueado, no se porque razón ni de que forma pero…

-¿Me has utilizado?-preguntó, asombrado.

-Utilicé un genjutsu en ti con el fin de que intentaras despertar el Sharingan-explicó desapasionadamente-. Creé una situación extrema en tu mente, y esperé a que sucediera pero no ocurrió. Los informes mentían, pero era una posibilidad que tenía que descartar y lo hice pese a todo.

El rostro de Sasuke era todo un poema. Sakura pudo escrutar en el mismo sorpresa, indignación, decepción, ira y un sentimiento que no supo definir. Su mirada se tornó glacial, y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos como la nieve. Sus labios, antes rectos y delgados, quedaron reducidos a una tétrica sonrisa de lado que le puso los pelos de punta y revolvió su estomago haciéndola sentir miserable.

-Me has utilizado-afirmó con rotundidad-. Era lo que pretendías desde que me viniste a buscar y empezaste a decir todas esas cosas. Lograste que te acompañase a recoger unas hierbas, que nunca existieron. Gritaste y me condujiste a una trampa. Todo lo que dijiste era mentira.

-Sasuke, cálmate y razona. Eres demasiado temperamental y la vehemencia te ciega.

-¿Qué soy demasiado temperamental?-chilló, como un niño pequeño que acaba de descubrir que se han burlado de él-. No me jodas, Sakura. Me acabas de colar un genjutsu donde tenía que ver impotente como te mataban, y soy demasiado temperamental.

-Era necesario para que despertaras el Sharingan, pues si hubieras sabido la verdad no habría funcionado.

No había funcionado de todos modos. Sakura había errado y Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a escuchar razones, pues su furia era terrible y se sentía insultado. Él había disfrutado cada uno de los momentos vividos con ella, pero todo había sido producto de un guion perfectamente ensayado; y había caído como un ingenuo chico idiota que no sabía encontrar la manera idónea para guiar su vida en la dirección correcta. No lo había esperado de ella, precisamente, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

-Enfádate conmigo, lo entiendo-expuso Sakura, sobrepasada por las emociones que la embargaban-. Con el paso del tiempo, comprenderás que solo hice lo que creía mejor para ti aunque me equivocase. Únicamente pretendía que recuperaras el Sharingan.

Sasuke resopló, irónico.

-No vuelvas a hacer esto jamás-advirtió-. Porque si lo haces, no te lo podría perdonar ni siquiera a ti.

Era demasiado parecido a lo que había vivido con Itachi, y su cordura no lo suficientemente resistente para golpear dos veces la misma pared. Sasuke se alejó de Sakura, en dirección a la guarida rodeado de ira. Aunque en el fondo reconocía que Sakura tenía motivos buenos para hacer lo que había hecho, no podía dejar de sentir como un fuego letal consumía sus entrañas y le reducía a partículas de polvo. Él no podía concebir que ella le hubiera hecho daño; no de esa forma, pues Sakura siempre había sido una especie de calmante para él y no una píldora explosiva. Sakura le causaba sensaciones contradictorias, y él no las podía manejar y había muerto de agonía al creer que ella lo había hecho. Sakura era buena para él, se suponía que lo era, pero había sido extremadamente fría y eso le había dejado descolocado. Quizá esa era la oportunidad perfecta para olvidar lo que empezaba a sentir, y escudarse en el odio de nuevo.

Pero no podía engañarse, y aunque lo intentara no tenía escapatoria.

Sakura se cruzó en su camino de nuevo, no dispuesta a dejarle avanzar.

-Apártate-ordenó furiosamente, frunciendo su ceño más que de costumbre-. Tengo que…

Sus replicas murieron en los labios de Sakura, quien lo besaba con una dulzura y lentitud que consiguieron rozar su alma y aclararla un poco con matices claros. Fue un beso lleno de todo el amor que siempre había guardado para él y nunca pudo darle; suave, delicado y lento pues no era adecuado que el primer beso de ambos fuera apasionado aunque se muriera de ganas porque así fuera, mientras tomaba el rostro de Sasuke con sus manos en una caricia perturbadora. Sasuke se hallaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar ante el inesperado beso por lo que solo pudo atinar a dejarse llevar y quedarse llanamente petrificado, con ambos brazos al lado de su cuerpo. Sakura estaba gratamente satisfecha, pues los labios de Sasuke eran más adictivos de lo que siempre había soñado. Sasuke simplemente se rindió a la marea rosa que representaba Sakura para él; su enfado había quedado relegado a un segundo plano, encerrado en él, y se negaba a salir pues la euforia en aquella ocasión fue más fuerte que su rencor.

Tras unos intensos minutos, Sakura despegó lentamente sus labios de los de Sasuke mirándole como si fuera su mundo. Sasuke abrió sus ojos, al notar la ausencia de los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos. Ella le observaba intensamente, y él de repente sentía que lo único que quería en el mundo era besar aquellos labios rosas hasta desgastarlos como castigo a su osadía, y a su inocencia.

-Nada de lo que te he dicho hoy ha sido mentira-confesó la joven, decidida-. Cada una de mis palabras fue real.

Entonces nada de lo que Sakura le hubiera podido hacer importó.

* * *

-Sabes que lo que has hecho puede tener consecuencias devastadoras-expuso Kabuto con deleite-. De hecho, las tendrá y no te has amilanado.

Tobi cesó de observar el indolente horizonte anaranjado, igual que su máscara, para prestar atención a Kabuto. Su verdadero aliado se mantenía quieto y acechante, en las sombras como la serpiente que era. Konoha se merecía sufrir, y ellos dos juntos la reducirían a simples ruinas de lo que un día fue.

Sonrió.

-Sí, pero no me importa-confesó, regresando su mirada al atardecer durmiente-. A fin de cuentas nadie dijo que no me podía divertir mientras fuera Madara Uchiha.

-Me pregunto que serías capaz de hacer si tuvieras todo el poder que un día tuviste a tu disposición. Entonces eras imbatible, incluso mejor que él.

-Sería capaz de todo, pero Madara deseó que eso no fuese así. Estaría orgulloso de mí, estoy seguro.

* * *

Naruto estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para convencer a Hinata de que no se casara con Itachi. Ella precisaba una razón, y él se la iba a dar costase lo que costase. No podía perderla a ella también; no después de tantas perdidas. Naruto no sabía con certeza en que momento había pasado a ver a la primogénita de Hiashi con otros ojos que no fueran los de un amigo fiel. Ella siempre había estado ahí, desde el principio, admirándole en silencio. En cierto momento de su niñez le confesó que la había cambiado, y que su fortaleza interior había sido la causante de ello. Le había observado en infinitas ocasiones, e incluso estuvo dispuesta a ayudarle en el examen de chunnin dejándole copiar sus respuestas; sin pedir nada a cambio. Le defendió de Pain y estuvo dispuesta a morir por él porque lo amaba. Y entonces un día cualquiera la encontró llorando junto al río y supo que no podía irse. Sus lágrimas eran terribles, y él nunca la había visto así. La consoló. Ella le contó que su padre era un asesino y que mató a su madre sin piedad, y Naruto la escuchó y decidió llevársela a su casa y protegerla de Hiashi.

Ellos no habían perdido el contacto desde entonces. Naruto siempre la buscaba en cada calle y rincón, pues la ausencia de sus amigos era inmensa y necesitaba una persona que lograra opacar ese hueco. Hinata realmente le estaba agradecida, y su consuelo era alentador para ella y la purificaba.

_-No sé que hacer, Naruto-kun-musitó la joven, quien se encontraba sentada en la cama del primero con una carta vieja y amarillenta entre sus manos-. Cada día es más difícil fingir que todo está bien y que puedo perdonarle y olvidar lo que hizo. Era mi madre, y él me la quitó._

_Naruto observó crítico a Hinata, considerando sus palabras. Era cierto, realmente no lograba acostumbrarse a pensar que ese recto hombre que había conocido toda su vida como un líder estricto e implacable fuera un asesino de la peor clase y condición. Había roto la vida de su hija en trozos, como un espejo de cristal, y no había dudado. Hinata parecía demasiado perdida._

_Naruto poso su mano sobre las de la chica, que lo miró esperanzada. El joven sonrío alentadoramente. _

_-Todo estará bien-prometió, quitándole la carta que apretaba entre sus manos con demasiada fuerza-. Tú eres mejor que Hiashi, y sabrás hacer lo correcto._

_-Confías demasiado en mí-respondió, sonrojada-. Puede que creas que gozo de una gran entereza, pero eso no es verdad. Simplemente no me derrumbo cuando estoy contigo._

_Naruto la observó de nuevo de reojo, analizando sus palabras. Esa chica era verdaderamente entrañable, y era difícil no encariñarse con ella. Y él quizá la estaba empezando a apreciar demasiado._

_-Entonces vas a tener que venir más veces a mi casa-bromeó, logrando que Hinata se sonrojara por completo-. Claro, siempre y cuando seas capaz de soportar comer ramen siete veces a la semana._

_Hinata sonrío. Naruto siempre la había alentado a ser mejor, y le había arrancado sonrisas sinceras cuando nadie más había conseguido lograrlo. Él era especial para ella, siempre lo había sido y no iba a cambiar, y ahora él parecía tenerle aprecio. A veces era su sonrisa la que le daba valor para enfrentar a Hiashi, mientras que en otras era sencillamente su mirada llena de determinación. _

_-Aquí dice algo sobre que escondió una prueba en determinado lugar, y que podría destruir a Hiashi para siempre._

_-Lo sé. ¿Qué piensas que debería hacer?_

_Naruto no dudó en responderle._

_-Ir a buscarla._

Naruto iba a buscarla, a Hinata. No dudaba que ella acudiría, pues al menos sabía que esa vez lo había hecho más o menos de la forma adecuada. Lo que no sabía Naruto es que a veces, hacer las cosas de la forma adecuada no basta y el destino es cruel y se ensaña con quien menos lo merece. Estaba dispuesto a acudir al campo de entrenamiento, y verla y decirle que todo estaría bien porque él la quería y merecía una oportunidad, cuando la vio. Hinata le miró, consternada y con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Un grupo de hombres, y el propio Kakashi en su rol de hokage se hallaban reunidos en derredor de lo que parecía ser una persona desplomada.

Intrigado se acercó a toda velocidad, exigiendo saber lo que pasaba y renunciado a su oportunidad.

-Kakashi-llamó, apreciando como un hombre de joven edad se hallaba tendido en el suelo aparentemente muerto-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mira su brazo-incitó-. Sin duda, es una picadura de escorpión y no es la única persona que ha caído.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Significa que probablemente estemos ante una plaga mortal, y que Konoha está en cuarentena.

* * *

**Notas de autora.** Capitulo 18, que puedo decir. Me gusta, es un buen capitulo. Era necesario que Hinata hablara con Itachi y con Naruto, aunque éste último perdió su oportunidad con el misterioso suceso. ¿Una plaga?, ¿estará relacionado con lo que ha hecho Tobi?, ¿quién será él?

Al fin hubo beso, su primer beso.

No me queda nada más que decir que, si alguien es tan amable, me de su opinión en un review. No puedo saber si ha gustado o no por telepatía (no llego a ese nivel).

Saludos.


	20. Mascarada

**Lo quería, no iba a dejarlo atrás. A lo largo de su existencia muchas personas le habían pedido favores, suplicado clemencia. Ella siempre estuvo dispuesta a hacerlos realidad y no vaciló al levantar un kunai y escindir el golpe que cambiaría todo. En aquel bosque, frente a él y la adrenalina que invadía su sistema, no iba a caer y se mantendría firme. Si él se quedaba, ella no avanzaría. Si él moría, ella no viviría. **

**LOS OJOS DEL SHARINGAN**

**Capitulo 19**

**Mascarada**

* * *

Konoha se estaba desmoronando, y Kakashi como Hokage de la misma no creía poder evitar su definitivo derrumbe. Obligado a declarar la cuarentena y aislar a la villa a un reducido círculo de destrucción, sabía que el desastre no terminaría pronto y las consecuencias derivadas de la plaga tan solo serían el comienzo de un largo proceso que él deseaba obviar pero que, pese a todo, estaba obligado a confrontar. El ninja copia no había querido ser Hokage jamás, pues serlo entrañaba responsabilidades y limites que no estaba dispuesto a asumir; era un alma libre sin cadenas férreas, dicho cargo representaba todo aquello opuesto a sus convicciones y no era para él. Pero no había tenido opción alternativa, y esa ausencia le había cambiado sin siquiera advertirlo. No se reconocía a si mismo, y aunque ello debía preocuparle, tan solo le sorprendía porque no acertaba a comprender en que preciso momento había olvidado quien era. Naruto había solicitado su ayuda y él únicamente le había prometido la certeza de una acción futura, sin garantías y palabras de aliento, que no se veía capaz de cumplir. Y entonces, sin advertirlo tampoco, una plaga de escorpiones asoló la villa sin tregua. No estaba preparado, nunca lo estuvo para hacer frente a ninguna de las peligrosas y extremas situaciones que vivió en realidad. Los insectos no eran normales, su veneno simplemente letal. Kakashi estaba convencido de que la mano de Madara Uchiha estaba detrás de la hecatombe, avivando las llamas de una inmensa hoguera de tiranía y poder que ni el más osado shinobi podría llegar a apagar. El hombre que ocultaba su rostro sin vacilación estaba dispuesto a todo y había declarado la guerra, un juego como el que había desplegado ante una aldea que parecía odiar con rigor era insignificante; un recreativo preludio del verdadero enfrentamiento final.

Observó como los Anbu, sus subordinados, trabajaban sin descanso intentando aplacar la fuerza de la plaga y al propio Consejo de la villa merodear por los alrededores de la academia ninja, distrito que Kakashi había optado por evacuar de entre los primeros. Tenia que poner a salvo a los niños, pues afortunadamente el veneno de los extraños escorpiones no había logrado llegar hasta ellos.

Todas las victimas eran adultas.

Se trataba de un veneno corrosivo, y mortal. Kakashi había escuchado con atención a Shizune cuando había pronunciado su veredicto, sin retrotraerse hacía atrás de su contundente afirmación: no existía antídoto alguno, por lo que aquella persona que tuviera la desgracia o infortunio de recibir un ataque de uno de ellos no sobreviviría al día siguiente. Los efectos eran retardados, pero permanentes. La expresión de desolación que asoló el rostro de una enfermera al saber que su padre había sido atacado por un escorpión fue destructiva.

-Parece que en esta ocasión la situación se te escapó de las manos, Hatake-declaró Homura llegando junto al meditabundo hombre en el que se había convertido el Hokage, acompañado de Koharu-. O simplemente la misma te superó.

No pretendía quedarse callado ante la provocación, pero Kakashi finalmente lo hizo dejando vía libre al enemigo para que envenenara con maldad su noble corazón.

-Ha de ser difícil afrontar una responsabilidad de tal índole, para alguien que indudablemente no tiene madera de líder. Fue un error elegirte como Hokage, pero el Señor Feudal del País del Fuego estuvo de acuerdo. ¿Qué pensaría ahora sobre el perfecto hijo de Colmillo Blanco, el hombre capaz de realizar más de mil jutsus?

-Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que ha sucedido-afirmó Kakashi mirando con desprecio a los ancianos consejeros que, tranquilos, le devolvían la mirada retadores-. Como Hokage estoy aplacando la situación e intentando aminorar las consecuencias. No sois quienes para juzgarme, y tampoco para decidir que he de hacer y como actuar.

-Hatake olvidas el significado de tus propias palabras, quien eres y que lugar te corresponde-repuso Koharu, interviniendo por primera vez en la tensa discusión-. Ser Hokage no es solamente ostentar un puesto, representar la voluntad de tu villa, es mucho más que eso. Ser Hokage es ser el líder militar de una nación, vivir por ella y para ella y dar tu vida si es necesario para su subsistencia. No veo que hayas cumplido ninguna de las tres condiciones.

-Creo que he cumplido con ellas más de lo que lo hizo Danzou Shimura-objetó el jounin, presa de la irritación-. No es preciso discutir sobre esto; no pienso discutir sobre nada en realidad porque ya todo es demasiado agobiante y no tengo la cabeza para tonterías. Hay una plaga, y mi preocupación es detenerla. Existen victimas, y mi objetivo es evitar que ese drástico número vaya en aumento. Tomadlo como queráis.

Nada de lo que alegara en su defensa iba a cambiar la realidad que el Consejo deseaba vislumbrar, tampoco salvarle de caer en su trampa. Homura y Koharu lo habían intuido desde un principio, y no habían errado en sus cavilaciones; Kakashi era un hombre noble y se había dejado llevar por esa nobleza para transgredir una barrera que no podía cruzar, ayudando a Naruto de alguna que otra forma indebida. Conocer la verdad sobre la noche en la que el exterminio de los Uchiha se materializó era terreno vedado. No estaban dispuestos a consentir que un paso más por parte de Kakashi, inocente después de todo, les obligará a dar un paso atrás hacía su decadencia. Expertos en trampas, nada les impediría avanzar en su larga escala de poder.

-Tienes razón-concedió Koharu, iniciando su perfecta actuación de anciana venerable-. Tengo entendido que muchos de nuestros ninjas están trabajando en ello incansablemente, y que la situación ya no es de extrema gravedad como antes.

-Nos llegaron rumores-apuntó Homura entonces, tratando de mostrarse casual-, de que el foco de la plaga proviene de la zona este. Quizá deberías ir allí a comprobar que realmente es un rumor, o una veracidad.

-Pero en la zona este no hay nada, es imposible…

-Nada es imposible, y deberías haberlo aprendido ya Hokage. La academia está en buenas manos, y nosotros nos quedaremos a supervisar que nada fuera de lo común ocurra. Tu incompetencia para proteger la villa ha causado esto, lo menos que puedes hacer ahora es enmendar tu error para protegerla bajo cualquier condición.

Y sin advertirlo tampoco, Kakashi aceptó sin entender que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

Minutos más tarde, lejos de Kakashi y de oídos indiscretos, la orden pronunciada por ambos ancianos a un subordinado de Raíz fue clara y sin dejar lugar a confusión.

_Tiéndele la trampa._

* * *

Sakura, asediada por un pícaro Suigetsu y una gentil pero fría Konan, se encontraba sonriendo radiantemente a un cohibido Juugo que no sabía de que forma manifestarle su alegría. Era su cumpleaños, y se sentía exultante de poder atisbar en medio de tanta oscuridad un poco de luz. Ella no había pretendido hacerlo de dominio público, pues las circunstancias no eran las mejores y consciente de que aquello nada cambiaría; un año más que transcurría sin poder agarrar al tiempo, y seguirle el paso hasta alcanzarle y hacerle saber que todo permanecería igual que el anterior y más cerca de la guerra y de un final que no quería predecir por temor a perder demasiado, pues las probabilidades eran crudas y no tenía altas cotas de ganar. Sai haciendo uso de su nulo tacto social había anunciado a los cuatro vientos que ese día era su cumpleaños, llamándola fea y abrazándola con fuerza. El resto consecuentemente le imitó, a excepción de una persona. Sasuke no había cesado de darle la espalda desde que entró a la cocina; su taza de café era el objeto de su preciada atención, no le había dirigido la palabra y mucho menos tenía la intención de hacerlo pues parecía evitarla.

Aquello la entristeció.

Le conocía mejor que nadie y podía entender su comportamiento y aceptarlo sin objeciones, porque cuando decidió pesarosamente separar sus labios de los de él comprendió que había dado un paso demasiado grande en su relación. Fingir ser la molestia y el vengador de nuevo, y eludir las consecuencias de aquel casto beso que habían saboreado con ansias inusitadas eran aspectos que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a realizar. Hasta aquel momento todo había sido relativamente fácil, para ambos. Sasuke había continuado caminando por el camino que a los trece años eligió, intentando pensar que ese trayecto seguía siendo el mismo y que sobre todo él era el mismo niño vengador manipulado por su hermano mayor en pos de la destrucción y la miseria. Pero no estaba solo en ese camino, y había una persona que indudablemente había pasado a caminar asimismo por él. Sakura como una linterna y tras sus pasos marcados con fiereza en el lodo del negro odio, le había perseguido alumbrando su trayecto y cegándole; molestándole y obligando a sus ojos irritados por la claridad a mirar atrás. Sasuke había mirado demasiado, y probablemente en una de las tantas ocasiones en las que lo hizo no pudo volver su mirada hacía delante. En cierto momento sintió que había algo que no encajaba en su mundo, un sentimiento incontrolable y apenas comprensible para él. Se preocupaba demasiado por ella y no podía dejar de mirarla con secreta devoción. Sasuke prefirió catalogar lo que empezaba a advertir como aprecio, cuando tanto él como ella siempre supieron que no era así, pero apreciar era mucho más fácil que cualquier otra realidad a la que él estuviera dispuesto a enfrentarse. Y sin poder controlarlo Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura; en sus ojos tan inocentes mirándole con desafío y en su sonrisa, que había llegado a echar de menos con más necesidad de la correcta a lo largo de tres solitarios y tortuosos años en los que la venganza fue todo. El siguiente paso fue desconcertante, pero gustar era un término que Sasuke todavía estaba dispuesto a admitir en silencio. Sakura le atraía ferozmente, y sus labios le tenían embelesado. Quería besarla, pero no iba a hacerlo. Y ella le besó, y su plan de evitar cruzar la línea que le separaba de aceptar que sentía por ella un sentimiento más serio que el gustar fracasó al primer intento y sin la menor oportunidad. Sakura había llegado a la guarida de Tobi en calidad de ninja médico. Buscaba a Sasuke porque deseaba respuestas que nadie le iba a dar, y creer que aquel que un día fue su compañero y amigo tenía salvación. Estaba dispuesta a matarle, si era necesario, pero necesitaba verlo y aferrarse a la opción de que no fuera así y él tuviera otras razones para unirse a Akatsuki, motivos de peso y no llano deseo de poder. Él tan frío como siempre, o incluso más, no estuvo dispuesto a hacerle las cosas fáciles y responderle a cuestiones que repentinamente parecían atosigarle con ahínco. Sakura no se rindió. Él la invitó a marcharse, pero ella se quedó. Había vislumbrado en ciertos gestos, miradas, muecas de Sasuke que su alma seguía siendo tan gris como antes pero su dolor infinito y supo que no estaba perdido y ella no dispuesta a permitir que se destruyera. Sus sentimientos hacía él siempre habían estado claros pero nunca había pretendido dar un paso más porque lo contemplaba imposible y ayudarlo era su prioridad, acercarse lo suficiente como para no dejarle solo pero sin sobrepasarse. Sasuke era complicado, pero Sakura siempre supo entenderle sin necesidad de que él fuera abiertamente explícito. Las palabras entre ellos nunca fueron una salida aceptable, pues él era frío y en la mayoría de las ocasiones estropeaba las situaciones con su cruel insensibilidad y ella simplemente hablaba demasiado y podía decir comentarios impertinentes. Era una especie de limbo en el que se encontraban, una situación intermedia en el camino, un lugar en el cual no se podía continuar pero tampoco retroceder. Y su perfecto esquema se rompió de repente cuando precisó que los ojos de Sasuke mostraban un brillo diferente. Su mirada se tornó más oscura y parecía que deseaba quemarla con ella, y desintegrarla a la más reducida partícula de vida que pudiera existir en el mundo. Le antecedió a ello un enrevesado juego de preguntas y respuestas en el que Sasuke respondió a Sakura todo cuanto ella demandaba y le preguntó si le continuaba amando. La joven Kunoichi afirmó que era así, pues no servía de nada negarlo, pero su curiosidad por lo que estaba bullendo en la cabeza de Sasuke era infinita; Sasuke nunca había deseado hablar acerca del amor con nadie, y en ese preciso instante lo hizo con ella. Él estaba empeñado en protegerla, y ella sin saberlo feliz de que fuera de aquel modo aunque intentará convencerse de que ayudándole era mucho más útil que de cualquier otra forma; una forma que implicara calar en su nublado corazón. Finalmente la situación estalló en el lugar y momento menos esperados, y le besó con una dulzura casi irreal. Atisbar en los ojos negros de Sasuke chispas grises y una humanidad que la descolocó tras besarle, fue suficiente para que ella decidiera no arrepentirse de las circunstancias.

Sakura sabía además que, para él, todo era mucho más difícil. Entendía su comportamiento, y si él quería alejarse de ella para enfrentar lo que ocurría entre los dos se lo permitiría sin dilación. Le concedería todo el tiempo existente, si se lo pedía. Podía soportar que no estuviera con ella el día de su cumpleaños, pero lo que no podría aceptar es que no estuviera el resto de su vida a su lado.

La incursión de Tobi en la estancia interrumpió el mágico momento cargado de emociones que casi todos los presentes habían vivido con efusividad. Su presencia, cargada de negatividad, distorsionó el ambiente con increíble premura.

-¿Puedo conocer el motivo de vuestra dicha?-preguntó sardónico, mirando a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de aquel refugio con superioridad-. Antes de que entrara parecíais verdaderamente contentos.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakura-expuso Kiba, con cierta tirantez.

Solo dos leves movimientos barrieron la tranquila inalterabilidad de la habitación. Los finos y elegantes dedos de Sasuke aferraron el asa de la taza que sujetaba con más fuerza de la usual, Tobi se permitió mover ligeramente su rostro en dirección a la aludida. Ésta le observaba con suspicacia, temiendo de repente que la gentileza del hombre que se hacía llamar Madara hubiera desaparecido. El susodicho por el contrario se acercó hacía ella, hasta llegar a su lado con apuro, y hacer un ademan con su enguantada mano en un gesto más que amable y considerado.

-¡Oh, felicidades querida!-exclamó teatralmente, besando su mano-. Hoy estás más bella que de costumbre, la felicidad te sienta bien.

-Gracias-musitó Sakura, incapaz de continuar con aquel intercambio de palabras sobrantes.

-Sin embargo, es una pena que el momento no sea el más indicado para ello. Imagino que el hecho de que tu maestra haya muerto, cuando al fin había logrado despertar de un largo coma, asesinada cruelmente debe ser doloroso. Eres muy fuerte al sobreponerte a ese dolor-concluyó siniestramente, sonriendo con maldad.

Entonces Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla porque quizás el golpe había sido excesivamente fuerte para alguien tan delicada como era Sakura, sensible y frágil por naturaleza. Tobi tenía razón en que era fuerte, pero la muerte de su maestra constituía un golpe terriblemente difícil de encajar mediante la crónica de un perfecto extraño lleno de malas vibraciones. Comprobó como la muchacha se iba rompiendo lentamente, comprendiendo la veracidad del suceso, y aceptándolo resignadamente sin derramar una sola lágrima. Sasuke afiló sus ojos turbios e inquietos sintiéndose mal por ella y deseando de repente lo que llevaba intentando evitar desde que apareció en su campo de visión aquella mañana, que le mirase y percibiese su apoyo. No obstante, Sakura no le miró y pasó de largo por su lado y el de Tobi huyendo de la situación.

Suigetsu, Juugo, Kiba, Sai y Konan no tardaron en secundarla.

-Parece que metí la pata, evidentemente-comentó Tobi adentrándose en la espaciosa sala y tomando una bandeja que no tardó en posar sobre el mostrador de porcelana con delicadeza-. De llegar a saber que no convivo con ninjas y fuertes shinobis, sino con insulsos patanes, hubiera escatimado esfuerzos innecesarios. La vida es dura, y las circunstancias inverosímiles, pero hay que sobreponerse a ellas.

Sasuke no se marchó, permaneciendo inmóvil y alienado. Estaba furioso y no creía poder controlar sus instintos, mucho menos desenvolverse con plena frialdad ante los demás residentes.

-Sasuke, ¿tú no te marchas?-preguntó con desdén, sin desatender su intricada labor de preparar un grandioso desayuno digno del más ostentoso rey-. Eres mi aliado, al fin y al cabo. Hemos pasado por momentos inciertos y tu carácter rebelde no ha ayudado mucho a la consolidación de esta alianza. Entiendo que tu aprecio hacía mi te impida marcharte pero puedes hacerlo sin compromiso, después de traicionarme un par de veces un simple desplante no me matará.

Sasuke respiró inaudiblemente, intentando serenarse. Su corazón latía desbocado en el fondo de su pecho.

-Querido, es comprensible. El destino te arrebató a toda tu familia, sin compasión. La coraza de frialdad que has adoptado es una autodefensa eficaz pero no infalible. Y ahora estás sufriendo por ella, a pesar de que tu autodefensa no se ha resquebrajado en ningún momento. Eres tan humano, a pesar de aparentar ser lo contrario, que ya no puedes evitarlo. Sabes que habría acabado enterándose de la muerte de Tsunade de una forma u otra, yo solo aceleré el proceso.

Los pasos del joven vengador se dirigieron inconscientemente hacia el hombre enmascarado con el cual, en un desafortunado momento de su vida, forjó una alianza llena de problemas y vacíos. Tobi siempre había mentido, y Sasuke nunca hacía cesado de desconfiar de él. Una alianza surgida de la nada estaba condenada a fracasar desde el inicio de su formación.

-Olvidas quien eres Tobi-musitó tétricamente Sasuke, desapasionado-. Acepté una alianza contigo, pero el hecho de que aunáramos fuerzas no cambia el pasado. El destino no me arrebató a mi familia, tú contribuiste mucho a ello junto a Danzou y esos miserables Consejeros con los cuales acabaré tarde o temprano, y después tú morirás.

Pese a ser de día, y el sol brillar en el cielo desplegando su magia dorada, la cocina se tornó de facto terriblemente oscura.

-No me importa que te burles de mí, y del exterminio de un Clan que odias con todas tus fuerzas. Si quieres puedes reírte, saltar de felicidad o difamarlo, criticar sus actos cuando bien sabes que todos son culpables. Pero lo que no te voy a permitir-siseó con deprecio-, es que te metas con ella. Si vuelves a hacer daño a Sakura, esta alianza se termina aquí y ahora.

La taza blanca que había oscilado entre sus dedos de justiciero con parsimonia, chocó sordamente contra la encimera de porcelana. Tobi no dio muestras de inmutarse ante la furia palpable de Sasuke, así como tampoco añadió ningún otro comentario que pudiera agravar la tensión que dominaba el ambiente.

Permitió que su descendiente se alejara de él, envuelto en cólera. No estaba preocupado, sino relativamente tranquilo. Podía lidiar con la verdad, realmente nunca la misma le afectó. Él no iba a morir, Sasuke en cambio estaba destinado a hacerlo. Eran diferencias sutiles, y efímeras, que no podían cambiar la realidad que les separaba y unía al mismo tiempo; como un cordón de tres dobleces.

El hombre enmascarado no estaba dispuesto a perder.

* * *

La zona este estaba cercana, y Kakashi cautamente había optado por aligerar la cadencia de sus pasos. Una presencia le había perseguido desde que se encaminó a la desierta superficie, en aras de comprobar que los rumores promulgados por Homura eran ciertos o verídicamente falsos. Tenia la certeza de que no hallaría nada en ese extremo de la aldea, pero pesarosamente había caído en el juego de palabras del Consejo una vez más. Los ruidos aumentaron, la tensión era perceptible. En su nobleza, el maestro del que un día fue un equipo sobresaliente y unido era incapaz de comprender que estaba cavando su propia tumba y destruyendo su vida. Él había conjurado a la verdad, y pagaría por ello. Y era precisamente esa nobleza la que le había privado de advertir todas y cada una de las pequeñas trampas que conformaban la trampa mayor, y en la que estaba predestinado a caer: la primera fueron los sabios ardites del Consejo, seguidos de su aceptación y marcados por su veloz marcha lejos de la villa sin la compañía de nadie.

Kakashi tan solo anhelaba llegar a casa y leer su preciado libro anaranjado como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, y sus páginas gastadas estuvieran aguardándole dispuestas a revelarle un sinfín de secretos que él aún no conocía.

Aceleró su caminar, ajeno al mal presentimiento que invadió su pecho sin permiso previo. Pasos ambiguos le seguían, pero continuó caminando sin detenerse a mirar atrás y comprobar que tras él, y no muy lejos, una mujer de mediana edad le analizaba con precisión y tristeza.

_-Kakashi has de ayudarme-solicitó el ninja hiperactivo, mostrando ante su maestro el miedo que no había permitido que los demás contemplaran-. Tú sabes de lo que es capaz el Consejo, y la verdad. No podemos permitir que una vez más ganen. Juntos podemos ser más fuertes que ellos. Tú tienes poder, yo tengo fama._

_-¿Y qué piensas que puede hacer mi poder?-contestó Kakashi por medio de una pregunta devastadora-. Soy el Hokage de la aldea, algo que nunca busque. Mi poder no puede ir más allá de proporcionarte unos míseros papeles y aconsejarte que es lo mejor para tu vida. Es lamentable, pero esa es la realidad, y no puedo evadirla por mucho que quiera hacerlo._

La voz rota de su alumno acudía a su memoria, reprochándole su desprotección. No había pretendido ser cruel, ni mucho menos darle la espalda y negarle su ayuda. Se sentía culpable, ciertamente. Su poder podía ser tan grande como él quisiera que fuera, y Naruto estaba ahí y nunca le había abandonado. Tan solo era un chico de dieciséis años roto por el dolor de demasiadas perdidas, y él su maestro y el responsable de su bienestar; el último lazo que le unía a un equipo destrozado que había pretendido reunir con ahínco sin conseguirlo jamás. Kakashi se sentía cansado, cargar con la culpabilidad a cuestas lo era y él no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Imitando a Tsunade, estaba dispuesto a frenar los pies al Consejo de una vez por todas. No cumpliría más sus mandatos y haría las cosas a su modo sin importar las consecuencias. Era tiempo de poner fin a las injusticias.

_-Naruto, escúchame…_

_-No Kakashi. No estoy dispuesto a esperar a que sea demasiado tarde como para hacer algo; quiero que esta vez sea diferente y llegar a tiempo de impedir una injusticia. Deberías recordar que soy el único alumno que te queda…_

El terreno aplanado de la zona este le recibió en silencio, clandestinamente. Los rumores falsos de Homura quedaron desmentidos y su conciencia de líder llanamente relajada. De manera indudable, el foco de la plaga que había tambaleado los cimientos de Konoha no provenía de dicho lugar.

-No deberías andar solo por estos parajes, Hokage-musitó Suzume Shirane, cortante-. No son buenos tiempos para caminar en soledad.

El aludido, sorprendido, enfrentó a la misteriosa mujer que llegó a la villa entre silencio y escoltada por cien hombres. Intuyó vigorosamente que había sido ella quien le había seguido y asediado, y quien consecuentemente había puesto en pie todas sus medidas de defensa. Para nadie era un secreto que aquella noble del país de la Hierba se hospedaba en casa de Hiashi, y que se codeaba excelentemente con el Consejo hasta el extremo de llegar a imitar al líder Hyuga. Y pese a todo eran detalles insignificantes que no decían nada de su portadora y la convertían en una perfecta deambulante infranqueable. Ninguna persona la conocía, solo ella misma era perfectamente consciente de quien era y sobre todo cuales eran sus motivos. Suzume poseía un objetivo, y no iba a cesar hasta hacerlo realidad.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, una dama extraña y ajena a este lugar caminando sola por la zona este de la villa-alegó Kakashi, sin bajar la guardia-. ¿Puedo preguntar que ha sucedido para que estés aquí y el motivo de tu acecho hacía el Hokage?

-Me perdí-contestó rauda, intentado parecer sincera-. Salí a pasear, pero una dama extraña y ajena a este lugar está condenada a perderse en una villa que no conoce y ha dejado de parecerse remotamente a la que un día conoció. Pensé que tú podrías indicarme el camino, pues eres el líder y debes conocerla como la palma de tu mano.

Tenía sentido, su excusa se hallaba bien hilvanada y la coartada era magistral. Junto a los ancianos, una copia suya se mantenía indemne a la vista de los transeúntes. Frente a Kakashi se encontraba la verdadera Suzume con el corazón encogido y el alma en vilo dispuesta a terminar de concluir lo que el Consejo había iniciado.

La culpa era predominante.

-Lo siento-confesó, a sabiendas de que él no entendería el verdadero significado de su disculpa.

-Te guiaré de vuelta.

* * *

Kiba y Sai rieron enérgicamente, ajenos al aura deprimente y oscura que se había instalado en la guarida. La muerte de Tsunade había traído consigo tristeza y desolación, arrasando con la felicidad que había reinado por un segundo en el lugar. Akamaru, silencioso, no se sumó al bullicio que su dueño estaba creando pues intuía que el momento no era el más adecuado para reír e ignorar el hecho de que la quinta Hokage hubiera fallecido asesinada.

Sasuke, que había optado por salir a entrenar en un intento de aliviar su mal humor, los escuchó.

No había podido quitarse ni un segundo de la cabeza a Sakura. Estaba sufriendo, increíble y sorprendentemente por ella. Para alguien que siempre había sufrido por causa propia, hacerlo por la de otra persona era un gran avance o un tremendo retroceso en el esquema de su venganza. Tobi había provocado su ira burlándose del exterminio de su Clan y destrozando la alegría de Sakura, y aquella había sido una entretención considerable; que había durado más de lo esperado pero no lo suficiente. Llegó un momento en que la excusa de Tobi era ridícula, y su mal humor demasiado intenso. Miró pergaminos, afiló su katana, observó el techo esperando encontrar una vía de escape en éste, planeó mil formas de matar a los Consejeros y descubrir la identidad del hombre enmascarado, pero no bastó porque Sakura siempre había sido una molestia que había opacado su juicio; desde los doce años lo tenía desquiciado, ya fuera pidiéndole citas o exponiéndose al peligro continuamente de una forma temeraria. Él las había rechazado todas, y había cogido un peligroso gusto por salvarla y cargarla en brazos. Era liviana como una pluma y muy delgada, pero sobre todo la sensación de fragilidad que desprendía le perturbaba y necesitaba ser él quien la protegiera. Contrariamente a lo que muchos pensaba Sasuke quería y apreciaba a Naruto como su mejor amigo pero Sakura era su punto débil, aunque nunca hubiera dejado de mostrarse frío y antipático frente a la misma, porque no podía soportar la idea de que le pasara nada malo y sobre todo porque era el primero en escuchar sus parloteos. No le interesaba lo que hablaba, pero era Sakura y quería escucharla. Naruto ajeno a lo que sucedía entre sus dos compañeros jugaba a ser Hokage y simulaba la derrota de un enemigo formidable realizando posturas heroicas. La mayoría de ellas terminaban estrepitosamente en un golpe contra el suelo y un chichón en la cabeza.

Pero eso nadie lo sabía…

_-Sakura-chan se ha ido demasiado pronto-exclamó Naruto, haciendo exagerados aspavientos con las manos-. Podríamos haber ido a comer ramen los tres juntos. Ahora solo estamos tú y yo, y no te ofendas Sasuke, pero sé que aún estás molesto conmigo por haberte tirado el otro día el bol de ramen a la cabeza._

_Sasuke observó asesinamente a su amigo, recordando el aparatoso accidente. Naruto a causa de una acalorada discusión había sobrepasado los límites de su idiotez vaciando el contenido de su bol de ramen sobre su cabeza. Su pelo había quedado hecho un asco, y los fideos del nutritivo alimento se habían adherido a su piel pringosamente. Las risas no se habían hecho esperar por parte del jinchuriki del Kyubi y Kakashi. Sakura incluso llegó a sonreír con diversión, pero respetando un límite que Sasuke no sabía que existía hasta entonces. Estaba molesto con él, ciertamente. Sasuke siempre estaba molesto con Naruto, aunque no hubiera una razón._

_-Ella dijo que tenía que hacer unas compras urgentes con su madre-respondió, intentando eliminar de su mente el hecho de que deseaba matar a Naruto dolorosamente por haberse burlado de él._

_-Vaya-musitó Naruto, incapaz de expresar la sorpresa que le había provocado la reacción de su rival-. Es una pena, al menos contando con su presencia no tendría que preocuparme de mantener mi vida a salvo a cada segundo. Soy muy joven para morir, y menos a tus manos querido teme._

_Sasuke no cayó en su juego, llegar a casa; si es que podía llamar así al reducido y destartalado apartamento en el cual habitaba desde los ocho años en soledad, era todo cuanto quería y hablar con Naruto o soportar sus dramatismos le retrasaría en su labor. No acertaba a comprender porque Naruto había insistido en acompañarle, y poner a prueba de bombas su paciencia. Su casa quedaba al otro extremo de la suya, era inverosímil. Quizá, tan solo la respuesta se reducía a que Naruto le quería. Deseaba pasar tiempo con él, pese a que fuera peleando._

_-He estado insistiéndole al ermitaño pervertido para que me enseñe una nueva técnica-comentó Naruto grandilocuente-. Aún no he conseguido que acepte, pero lo haré. Shikamaru, e incluso Chouji, han estado entrenando muy duro últimamente y cada vez que los veo presumen de qué han aprendido una nueva técnica. Por no hablar del burro pulgoso de Kiba, y el raro de Shino._

_Sasuke podría haber mantenido su frialdad activa, pero sus labios se abrieron inconscientemente y las palabras fluyeron a través de los mismos. _

_-Te han mentido-afirmó, con rotundidad-. Sakura dijo ayer que Chouji había sido ingresado en el hospital tras la última misión realizada. Si hubiera aprendido nuevas técnicas y mejorado, no tendría por qué estar allí._

_Sasuke continuó avanzando hacía el apartamento que habitaba sin detenerse y esperar a Naruto. Él presumió que el incansable ninja que parecía obcecado en provocarle una úlcera de estomago le seguiría aunque no se lo pidiera. Pero no lo hizo, y el niño frío y arrogante que era no pudo evitar la curiosidad que ello le provocó. Miró de reojo hacía atrás, Naruto le analizaba como si le estuviera viendo por primera vez desde que ambos aprendieron el nombre del otro. _

_-¿Te fijas mucho en lo que dice Sakura, no?-preguntó, abandonando todo rastro de infantilidad._

_Entonces el hermano e hijo de traidores comprendió que, descuidadamente, había hablado más de lo necesario. Y Naruto, demostrando todo lo perspicaz que podía llegar a ser, no pensaba dejar pasar por alto una oportunidad como aquella. _

_Sasuke no respondió, desafiante. Naruto habló sin amilanarse. _

_-Realmente no se te nota nada, pareces tan frío cuando ella habla que verdaderamente podría decirse que la ignoras. Y es todo lo contrario, viniendo de ti podría pensar que…_

_-Cállate, Naruto-advirtió Sasuke._

_-Si eso es lo que quieres Sasuke, me callaré-contrarrestó el niño hiperactivo con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro cuyo significado el primero no acertó a entender-. Tampoco es como si hubiera ido a decir que ella te gusta._

_-No pienso seguir hablando de esto._

_Naruto no se marchó. Satisfecho, por una razón que Sasuke desconoció, pasó de largo por su lado y continuó caminando en dirección a su apartamento solitario sin insistir y saciar su curiosidad insaciable. Sasuke no se movió de su lugar._

_-Vamos teme, el entrenamiento de hoy fue agotador y quiero llegar a mi casa y tirarme en mi preciosa cama de plumas-ronroneó divertido-. Contigo parado como un chico pillado in fraganti no lo conseguiré. _

_¿Naruto tenía cama de plumas?, Sasuke lo dudaba. Él no había sido pillado in fraganti, porque su amigo estaba montándose películas inexistentes en su cabeza. El hecho de que él escuchará las confidencias de Sakura no significaba nada, únicamente que la apreciaba demasiado como para no hacerlo. Cualquier persona con un mínimo de educación lo haría._

_-Puedes irte en este mismo momento a tu casa, no necesito que me persigas hasta la puerta dobe_

_-Pero lo haré, porque eres mi amigo. No pienso permitir que en el camino oscuro hasta tu casa aparezca algún desalmado y te secuestre-añadió, mordaz._

_Naruto recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza, Sasuke se lo propinó con algo parecido al hastío. En realidad, no tenía nada que decir a su respuesta y el silencio y un golpe rudo siempre era una buena solución para salir del paso e ignorar que aquella afirmación no le afectaba. Naruto no tenía problemas en autoproclamarse como su amigo, y Sasuke tampoco intenciones de que aquello cambiara. _

_-Sasuke, ¿recuerdas lo que te comenté ayer sobre Iruka-sensei?-inquirió el niño haciéndose el desentendido y adoptando su mejor tono de voz inocente-. Realmente es un buen hombre, y yo lo admiro._

_Sasuke dudó en ofrecerle una respuesta. No parecía ser una trampa, burla ni nada parecido. Naruto se mostraba sincero y como siempre solía serlo. _

_-No molestes dobe-espetó, renuente-. Claro que me acuerdo, pero deja de atosigarme con tanta pregunta y regrésate a tu casa._

_-¿Y qué fue lo que dije?-continuó, obviando el mal humor de su amigo._

_-Déjame en paz._

_No lo sabía, y Naruto supo que era así. No pretendía chincharle, ni atosigarle porque sabía que Sasuke no era una persona de palabras. Él prefería mantenerse al margen, y no le juzgaba porque le aceptaba como era y lo quería. Sasuke adoraba a Sakura, y no solamente por escuchar todo lo que decía aunque nadie supiera que lo hacía. Él tenía una secreta devoción por ella, y para Naruto que convivía con los dos, no era nada difícil darse cuenta de ello a pesar de que todos consideraran que era un obtuso incapaz de comprender acciones complejas. No era un simple gustar lo que Sasuke sentía y Naruto podía afirmarlo; Sasuke quería a Sakura, era una persona realmente importante para él y podría matar a aquel que se atreviera a tocarle un pelo. Posteriormente a su desmayo en el bosque de la muerte, se enteró de que Sasuke les había puesto a salvo del ataque de Zaku y de que sorprendentemente había reaccionado de una forma un tanto violenta al presenciar el estado de su compañera. Le había roto los brazos al ninja del sonido con avidez, y solo la súplica de Sakura y su abrazo habían conseguido detenerle. Sasuke probablemente no estaba enamorado de ella, por el tema de su venganza y porque no dejaba de ser un niño consumido por el odio y con ciertos traumas que no había logrado superar, pero su cariño por ella era tan solo la base de ese resultado._

…salvo Naruto, su amigo, y aquel que había decidido creer que podría regresar de nuevo a ser aquel chiquillo de doce años frío; y arrogante pero noble.

Sasuke no necesitaba regresar a serlo, porque nunca había perdido esa parte de sí mismo. La había encerrado en algún lugar oscuro de su corazón y abandonado allí tal y como la dejó.

Y se habían besado, ella lo hizo y él lo disfrutó. No tenía ningún plan para afrontarlo, y se sentía eufórico pero también desconcertado.

-Deberíais estar con Sakura-alegó el joven, intentando mantenerse impasible.

Kiba y Sai, reparando entonces en su presencia, no dieron crédito al comportamiento del que consideraban un vengador sin sentimientos. Él no podía estar con ella, por su orgullo, pero eso no significaba que sus propios compañeros debieran dejarla sola ante una situación tan dura como aquella.

-¿Perdona?-cuestionó Kiba, incrédulo-. No eres quien para decirme que he de hacer.

-Ella acaba de enterarse de que su maestra ha muerto, y está sola en su habitación mientras vosotros estáis riéndoos aquí como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Me sorprende que muestres un poco de consideración con una persona que no seas tú mismo, Uchiha-murmuró Sai, aún atónito-. Pero estás equivocado, Sakura quiere estar sola y nosotros seríamos inservibles junto a ella. Toda persona que pasa por una situación como ésta, desea unos minutos de soledad.

No, estaban equivocados. Sakura no era así, ella nunca querría estar sola porque iba en contra de su propia naturaleza. Tenía un corazón demasiado grande, y la soledad no se amoldaba bien a ella. Era, finalmente, un punto en común de los tantos que sin saber ambos compartían. Sasuke siempre temió a la soledad, cuando era niño, y terminó cayendo en ella sin poder evitarlo. Sakura nunca había dejado de esquivarla, porque ella era luz y alegría y no estaba dispuesta a marchitarse. A fin de cuentas, los dos la temían más que a nada. Sakura había sabido manejarla y rodearse de personas que la amaban. Él, creyéndose más fuerte que la propia soledad, terminó devorado por ella. Nunca había querido estar solo, pero cuando supo que era necesario, lo aceptó resignadamente. Pero él nunca había querido estarlo y Sakura no merecía estar sola. No en ese momento. Su orgullo quizá, y obstinación, debería desaparecer.

-No, eso no es cierto-contradijo cada vez más enfadado-. Porque yo desee que la noche en la que mataron a mi familia hubiera alguien que me consolará, y quizá si hubiera sido así todo no habría sido tan duro.

-Crees que la conoces demasiado bien Uchiha, pero lo cierto es que no lo haces. Conoces a la Sakura de doce años, pero ella ha cambiado y ya no es la misma. Tú la abandonaste, y te perdiste muchos días de su vida. No tienes derecho a exigir nada.

Quizá, y solo quizá, Sakura no necesitaba a nadie más que a él. A su mente arribó el más reciente recuerdo en el que ella no le había abandonado. Jamás lo hizo, pero él si. Y ellos tenían razón y eso le enervaba. Sasuke hubiera deseado con locura estar allí para ella en cualquier momento y lugar, en distintas situaciones y todos los días de su vida. Pues la quería, siempre lo había hecho. Era su amiga, y la adoraba. No había podido quedarse, el odio había sido más fuerte y su resentimiento imperdonable. Ellos, definitivamente, no eran quienes para criticarle.

_Sasuke no había previsto que Sakura le esperara, no después de lo que había pasado en aquel lugar entre ellos dos y de aquella forma tan brusca y cortante. Quizá se lo hubiera esperado de la niña de doce años que le amaba locamente pero no de la joven de quince que parecía haberse convertido en una excelente médico ninja y madurado en considerable medida. Había barajado entre las posibles hipótesis que se hubiera marchado a pegarle un par de puñetazos a algo o alguien, quizá al inadaptado de Sai o al pulgoso de Kiba con tal de no pegárselos a él mismo, que se hubiera encerrado en su habitación y ya dentro de ella se hubiera acordado de toda la familia Uchiha en su conjunto, que le hubiera llamado de todo menos bonito…pero no que se hubiera quedado recostada junto a una mugrosa pared que no merecía siquiera rozar su blanquecina y suave piel con tal de no dejarle solo en un momento tan confuso y duro como aquel. Algo cálido se instaló en el fondo de su pecho._

_Cuando llegó junto a ella, Sakura le miró de reojo entre furiosa y comprensiva. Sasuke no supo qué hacer como ya venía siendo habitual en él. No al menos teniéndola tan cerca y tan rebelde como nunca antes lo había sido._

_Estaba llanamente engatusado y actuando peor que Naruto por un plato de ramen._

_-Ya es tarde. Deberías de estar durmiendo._

_-No pensaba dejarte solo por muy imbécil que te comportes. Soy una lapa de la que no te puedes despegar, es hora de que empieces a asumirlo._

Tenía ganas de matar a alguien, Sakura estaba sufriendo y eso era todo cuanto importaba.

Se desató la furia entre ambos. Kiba terminó acorralado contra la pared, con la mano de Sasuke aferrando su cuello con fuerza. Iba a ahogarle, sus ojos negros completamente coléricos se lo estaban gritando. Sai, abrumado por los acontecimientos, solo atinó a desenvainar la espada de Sasuke de su cinto y presionarla contra la garganta de su dueño.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Uchiha?-consiguió decir Kiba, sintiendo que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones con demasiada rapidez.

-Escúchame bien, desgraciado-advirtió Sasuke sonriendo tétricamente-. Tú no me conoces, no la conoces a ella y puedo exigir lo que me de la gana. ¿Sabes por qué?, porque desde el momento en que abandoné Konoha pensé que era escoria y me merecía estar fuera pero ahora sé que alguna todavía está dentro de ella.

-Uchiha, quita tus manos del cuello de mi compañero-siseó Sai, presionando la katana contra el blanco cuello del joven vengador-. O te mato, no dudaré en hacerlo si decides hacer una locura.

No atendía a razones pues se hallaba enervado, provocado y perdido. No le importaba morir, nada podía ser lo suficientemente importante como para dar un paso atrás. Todo era rojo, y tenía ganas de matar a Kiba. El dolor proveniente de sus acusaciones le había herido, a pesar de que siempre había sabido que era así. Él la había abandonado, no importaban los motivos. No era nada de ella, y debía conformarse con ser nada. Ella le amaba, pero él no sabía lo que sentía.

Sasuke apretó aún más el agarre sobre el cuello de Kiba. Éste parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento debido a la presión ejercida sobre su garganta. Sai no dudó, pues no tenía otra alternativa; afianzó la katana en su mano, y se dispuso a herir a Sasuke, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por otra mano muy distinta a la suya. Una mano enemiga.

-Ni se te ocurra, pintorcito de cuarta-amenazó Suigetsu, deteniendo el corte-. En este preciso momento vas a hacer lo más conveniente para tu vida y retirar esa katana del cuello de mi líder.

-Tu líder quiere matar a mi compañero, y no voy a permitir que lo haga-anunció Sai, intentando contrarrestar la fuerza de Suigetsu sin lograrlo.

-Él no lo hará, ¿verdad, Sasuke?-dijo Suigetsu, observando analíticamente al muchacho que parecía iracundo-. Retiras la katana del cuello de mi líder, y él no toca a tu compañero. Ese es el trato. Si no lo aceptas, me temo que no vivirás para pintar más cuadros y Juugo se encargará de darte una muerte nada agradable.

Sai dudó. Juugo, tras Suigetsu, se preparó para lo peor.

-Nada me garantiza que él cumpla lo que has prometido-recitó Sai, suspicaz-. No me fío del Uchiha, está un poco mal de la cabeza y es rápido. Puede matar a Kiba en un segundo, y no pienso arriesgarme.

-Suelta a Sasuke ahora mismo, porque si no lo haces la que te mata soy yo.

Konan, excesivamente enfadada, no dudó en intervenir en defensa de su aliado. Sasuke era temperamental y perdía fácilmente los estribos. Ella en cambio era prudente, y sabía esperar. No consentiría que la alianza conformada por los dos se fuera al traste por un arranque de impotencia. Endureció su mirada de acero, y permitió que su frialdad llegara hasta Sai. Y éste ya no pudo negarse. La mirada que esa mujer le dirigió le puso los pelos de punta, y estremeció su piel hasta el grado de asustarle. Bajó la katana, y dejó que la misma se deslizará hasta el suelo. Indemne, esperó a que Sasuke cometiera un error más que le condenará a la perdición.

Suigetsu posó su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke, que aún no liberaba a Kiba de su agarre.

-Sasuke, ya está. No permitas que te provoquen, ellos únicamente quieren hacerte caer en su juego. Sakura no querría esto.

Y como si hubiera pronunciado una clave secreta, Sasuke dejó escapar a Kiba de una muerte inminente; Suigetsu suspiró aliviado. Sus sospechas se tornaron verosímiles: Sasuke estaba en ese estado a causa de Sakura, probablemente se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada por ella y una mínima provocación era más que suficiente para desatar su furia; la excusa necesaria. Kiba tosió recuperando paulatinamente el aire que le había sido robado, mientras el joven vengador se mantenía cabizbajo en una expresión de derrota que a Suigetsu le heló el corazón. Kiba, con sus facultades ya intactas, no dudó en llamarle demente y alejarse de aquel pasillo en dirección a cualquier otro lugar. Sai le acompañó. Suigetsu, sencillamente, no retiró su mano del hombro de Sasuke.

-Vamos, Sasukito-expuso, en son de broma y alejando al muchacho de aquella zona intentando hacerle olvidar el desagradable encuentro-. Levanta esa cabeza, y tenla en alto, y no me hagas pensar que se te ha perdido todo el orgullo y arrogancia por la cañería del baño.

El aludido observó con todo el odio que fue capaz de acumular en su negra mirada a su compañero. Suigetsu rio, profundamente ameno.

-Hmp.

-De todas formas, tengo una interesante noticia para ti-continuó Suigetsu, consciente de que aquello sería interesante y muy divertido-. De camino hacía aquí, pase por tu habitación. Sakura estaba recostada en tu cama esperándote. Creo que llevaba puesto un conjunto de encaje rojo, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, y en su mirada se leía "Sasuke-kun, soy toda tuya".

Sasuke observó petrificado a Suigetsu, quien extrañamente adoptó una expresión tan seria como la de su líder. Éste pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad, posteriormente a la duda y finalmente a la negación. Por un incertero instante visualizó aquella imagen en su mente y se derritió de solo pensar que...pudiera llegar a ser verdad. Era un hombre, engatusado, y no de hielo precisamente.

-Suigetsu, yo te mato-dijo Sasuke con su típica expresión de me importa una mierda, pero realmente voy a matarte por joderme-. Eres un idiota con el cerebro de una mosca.

Posteriormente Suigetsu recibió un desproporcional capón en respuesta a sus efectivos comentarios y Sasuke decidió que alejarse de Sakura, pese a ser lo más productivo para él, no era posible; nunca había sido una opción. En la penumbra de su habitación, Sakura con una formidable entereza no estaba dispuesta a conceder a las lágrimas una oportunidad. Ella había madurado, llorar por la muerte de Tsunade no cambiaría los acontecimientos. Con todo, no estaba preparada para enfrentar a Sasuke y su afilada mirada turbia. Sin advertirlo él pasó a estar a su lado, en su cama, observándola profusamente y juzgándola sin contemplaciones. No le había escuchado entrar, estaba sorprendida.

-¿Sasuke, qué…?

-Vamos-ordenó él, reacio a abandonar su frialdad y levantándose del lecho en dirección a la puerta.

- No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

-Sakura, sabes que consigo todo lo que quiero-musitó con arrogancia el hermano pequeño de Itachi-. No voy a repetirlo, vienes por tu propio pie o te llevo a rastras.

Ella, indignada, hizo que lo repitiera. Sasuke, suspirando irritado, evocó que Sakura era testaruda y que aquel solo sería el comienzo de una experiencia atrapante.

-Estoy bien-atajó ella, intentando aparentar que podía lidiar con la verdad.

Él lo intentó reiteradamente, intransigente.

-No, no lo estás.

* * *

Escondido estratégicamente tras una viga, Kabuto estaba dispuesto a descubrir que tramaba Tobi y el motivo que le había conducido a mentirle sin dudar. Extemporáneo a todo, ambos se encontraron en cierto momento del camino y Kabuto supo que aquella oportunidad era indudablemente una que tenía que aprovechar; Tobi era el líder de Akatsuki, el hombre que había declarado la guerra y quien estaba más cerca de Sasuke. No había sido difícil, pues poseer en su poder el edo tensei había bastado y chantajearle con el verdadero Madara un golpe crucial. A fin de cuentas, Kabuto siempre había sido inteligente y el hombre enmascarado pese a serlo también se encontraba pillado de pies y manos. Kabuto podía sobrevivir sin su pacto, Tobi sencillamente no contaba con esa facultad. Desconfiado por naturaleza, el subordinado de Orochimaru había decidido cerciorarse de que sus sospechas no fueran reales. Lo habían sido, y sorprendentemente no se hallaba enfadado. Tobi nunca dejó de ser, finalmente, el hombre tras la máscara decidido a cumplir planes ambiguos. Por un periodo de una semana, había arriesgado demasiado para descifrar en que consistía parte de su misterio. Conocía su auténtica identidad, el objeto de sus actos, su historia…pero no aquello. De forma diaria, Tobi cargaba una bandeja con comida y se alejaba en dirección al ala norte de la guarida. En un principio, ni siquiera un expía experimentado como Kabuto pudo concebir que no hubiera sido capaz de advertir que existía dicha zona.

Tobi entraba a una habitación, horas después salía de la misma y desaparecía.

Kabuto, por supuesto, se aventuró a intentar abrir dicha puerta. Cerrada a cal y canto, no lo consiguió.

_-Uchiha Madara-proclamó Kabuto, desdeñosamente-. Desgraciadamente no vas a poder apoderarte del Kyubi en esta ocasión._

_El hombre enmascarado, fiero, detuvo su marcha lejos del torreón en el que minutos antes se había desarrollado una ardua pelea entre Itachi y Kabuto. Comprendiendo que la presencia de Kakashi en dicho lugar solo derrumbaría sus planes, había elegido esconderse y esperar a que llegara el momento de la retirada. No había contado con que Kabuto hubiera sobrevivido a la lucha, tampoco con el hecho de que voz destilara ironía y burla._

_-Yakushi Kabuto-dijo en respuesta, analizando detenidamente al hombre que, cubierto por una capa regia, se mantenía indemne a una prudente distancia de él._

_-Ese es mi nombre, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del tuyo. ¿No es así, Madara?_

_Tobi comprendiendo que sabía más de lo necesario, puso en pie todas sus medidas de control._

_-¿Qué sabes de mí?-preguntó airado-. Puedo matarte en este instante, y no importará toda la información de que dispongas. Nadie te echará en falta de todos modos._

_Kabuto rio maquiavélicamente, maravillado._

_-No lo harás, Uchiha-comentó el hombre de ojos ambarinos con avidez-. Tengo algo en mi poder que te interesa, si me matas nunca llegarás a ello. Alíate conmigo, y te prometo que mis amigos serán tuyos para la guerra. Quieres una reunión con Uchiha Madara, yo puedo concedértela._

_Entonces Kabuto realizó unos extraños sellos, y multitud de ataúdes comenzaron a surgir de la tierra. Únicamente uno de tantos, fue descubierto revelando su contenido. Uchiha Madara completamente dormido habitaba en su interior._

_-¿Qué quieres a cambio?_

_Kabuto, abandonando todo rastro de sonrisa, estableció su pago._

_-A Sasuke._

El ruido chirriante de una puerta abrirse golpeó a Kabuto con crudeza. Por un periodo de una semana había estado intentando descubrir parte del misterio de Tobi; lo que encerraba en el interior de aquella habitación. En ninguna de tales ocasiones el umbral de la misma se abrió dándole la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando.

Una silueta de rasgos finos salió de la estancia, y pasó de largo por el lado de Kabuto con displicencia.

Él únicamente la siguió.

* * *

El lugar era mágico, y propio de un sueño. Una larga catarata de aguas oscuras desembocaba en lo que parecía ser un profundo lago; brillante, pues la luz de la luna que redonda brillaba en el firmamento se reflejaba en su superficie. Escarpadas montañas cercaban el paisaje, e increíblemente la arena se fusionaba con la tierra a los pies de Sakura. No era tierra, tampoco arena; era un poco de ambas, e inusual tanto como especial. Sakura se encontraba exultantemente maravillada, pues nunca había vislumbrado un espacio tan hermoso como aquel. Sus ojos verdes, anteriormente nublados por una capa de tristeza intransitoria, brillaban tenuemente queriendo resplandecer. Sasuke, concentrado en su perfil, lo advirtió. Después de todo, conocía ese paraje de memoria. En él había entrenado hasta desfallecer, soñado con su venganza e imaginado como sería si nada hubiera pasado y su familia continuara con vida. Lo había encontrado por casualidad y no había querido desprenderse de él, no lo consideraba especial pero era mejor que no tener nada; ningún lugar propio. Además adoraba el tacto que arena y tierra, fusionadas, causaban en sus pies desnudos. Caminar sobre esa materia le relajaba hasta límites que ni él mismo era capaz de comprender y precisar.

-Es precioso-murmuró Sakura, dejando de admirar el paisaje y concentrándose en el joven que la había guiado hasta allí-. Es tu lugar privado, me siento como una extraña al estar aquí. No debería haber venido, es demasiado personal.

Sasuke afiló peligrosamente sus ojos oscuros. Ya empezaba a hablar incoherencias, como siempre. No había esperado que fuera diferente, pues Sakura era una molestia y la conocía mejor que ella misma. La había llevado hasta aquel lugar porque indudablemente había decidido dejar atrás todas sus vacilaciones por una noche. Quería estar con ella esa noche, y no dejarla sola. No cambiaría nada, pero podría pagar parte de su condena por haberla abandonado años atrás en una ocasión en la que la misma luna que esa noche brillaba en el cielo les acompañó. Él no había podido quedarse entonces, pero aquella noche lo haría a pesar de que ella se negase.

Con lágrimas, golpes, abrazos no correspondidos y silencios. No se separaría de su lado.

-Cállate-siseó Sasuke, iniciando un juego que no sabía bien como jugar.

Sakura, por supuesto, no lo hizo.

-Pides cosas imposibles, y de cualquier manera no me callaría porque tú me lo pidieras-contestó ella, un poco irritada-. ¿Para que me has traído aquí?

Para salvarte de tus propias tinieblas, hubiera sido la respuesta de Sasuke. Confiaba en Sakura, sabía que ella era más fuerte que él. Desde pequeña lo había demostrado, las lágrimas siempre la habían salvado, pero en aquella ocasión y siendo ya una joven de dieciséis años maltratada por la crueldad Sasuke prefirió no tentar a la suerte. La joven kunoichi aún no había llorado, y estaba preocupado. Sakura no era el tipo de persona que se guardaba los problemas para si misma, al contrario que él.

Continuó jugando, intentando poseer el control de la situación.

-Pégame-exigió, cortante.

Sakura, y sus ojos verdes, centraron toda su atención en él. Sasuke se sintió bien al saber que Sakura había dejado de pensar en Tsunade, su muerte y en ciertas cuestiones que él no quería imaginar. Sasuke quería ser, extrañamente, el centro de su atención en aquel duro momento; conocía lo que implicaba esa afirmación, los riesgos que estaba aceptando y el peligro que suponía que se acercara aún más a su amiga. Sus sentimientos eran un hervidero en plena ebullición, y su corazón demasiado blando como para no salir perjudicado. Y pese a que los factores negativos eran, no estaba dispuesto a retroceder.

-¿Cómo has dicho, Sasuke?-preguntó la joven, confundida.

-Que me pegues.

Sakura se hallaba estupefacta. No había esperado que él se acercara a ella, tras haber compartido aquel fantástico beso que no podía dejar de rememorar. Pero no había sido así, y una vez más el joven huraño y frío que amaba se le había escapado sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Asimismo jamás aguardó que sus intenciones fueran más allá de una simple visita de cortesía. Sasuke le había ordenado que le siguiera, de una forma un tanto burda. Su interés repentino y la seriedad que desprendían sus ademanes despertaron su curiosidad; no había esperado que su objetivo fuera precisamente pelear. Sasuke era bueno peleando, ella no estaba segura de poder hacerlo bien en aquella ocasión.

Sus ojos negros, ilegibles, la traspasaron con dureza.

Una sonrisa tenue surgió en su boca fina.

-No sabía que además de vengador eras masoquista-comentó grácil-. Olvídalo, Sasuke-kun.

-Sakura no jodas, pégame y punto.

-Te rompería la mandíbula con un solo roce, y si lo hago no podré volver a besarte-razonó sin poder evitar bromear un poco con él, a pesar de que no era idóneo hacerlo-. No es como si no lo merecieras, pero no voy a hacerte daño.

Se sonrojó, por undécima vez desde que ella llegó de nuevo a su vida. Repentinamente deseó alejarse de Sakura, pese a saber que solo le tenía a él. Contradictorio, pero apasionante. Ya no sabía qué era, y quien debía ser. Sasuke lo intuía y comprendía que estaba atrapado desde mucho antes de saberlo en un complejo dilema con una única salida: aceptar que era Sasuke, a secas, y tenía sentimientos por Sakura. No iba a dejarla, tenía sus principios. Si buscaba pelear, tan solo lo hacía por ella y su bienestar. Si no estaba dispuesta a llorar, él lograría que descargara su frustración mediante golpes.

-¿Me vas a hacer ir a por ti?-preguntó arrogante, ocultando con su pelo azabache los últimos indicios de su sonrojo-.

-Pegarte no me va a hacer sentir mejor, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras-expuso Sakura, empezando a comprender sus intenciones-. Yo no iré, si lo deseas tendrás que venir a por mi.

-No me dejas alternativa, tendré que ir.

Sin advertirlo, el primer golpe fue propiciado. Sakura tuvo serías dificultades para esquivar el puño de Sasuke, pero finalmente lo hizo. El joven se halló de pronto completamente solo sobre la tierra que al mismo tiempo era arena. Sus pies, en aquella ocasión cubiertos por sus típicas sandalias ninja, se hundían en ella con pasmosa facilidad. Aquel era un inconveniente con el que no había contado, pues los golpes y la velocidad de Sakura eran aspectos relevantes a tener en consideración. Tendría que impulsar sus pisadas con chakra y agotar más energía de la prevista. Sin moverse de su ubicación intentó precisar la posición de su contrincante. Sobresaltado, únicamente atinó a agacharse e intentar derribarla haciéndole la zancadilla. Sakura se zafó ágilmente de la trampa de Sasuke y victoriosa sonrío con premeditación; cargó su puño con chakra verde, y lo dirigió contra el rostro del Uchiha. El mismo se movió hacía un lado, ocasionando que la tierra temblara y la arena se dispersara por el aire.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos automáticamente, impresionados por la intensidad de la pelea.

Una vez que la tormenta de arena terminó, Sakura reanudó su anterior labor sabiendo que en aquella ocasión Sasuke ya no podría escapar del golpe. El muchacho, por el contrario, no cesaba de sonreír traviesamente. Lo siguiente que Sakura percibió fue un dolor atroz en su frente, y que Sasuke ya no estaba bajo ella. El hermano de Itachi había optado por liberarse de la situación con una medida sencilla pero eficaz: un cabezazo en la frente. Sakura rio, complacida, sin prever que Sasuke de una forma que ella no había creído capaz de funcionar la estaba haciendo sentir mejor. Tsunade seguía presente, pero ya no era tan doloroso. Esperó, pero Sasuke parecía que había decidido tomarle el turno y desaparecer durante un tiempo. Tranquila, le aguardó ansiosa.

Lo vio venir con demasiada facilidad pues actuó de frente. Sakura no vaciló, y comenzó a propiciar golpes que le alejaran de su radio de distancia. Él los esquivó todos, a pesar de que sus ojos permanecían tan negros como el día en que llegó a la guarida de Tobi. La joven estaba impresionada, pues su capacidad para hacerlo era magistral. Le había contemplado muchas veces hacerlo; en los entrenamientos, misiones y en ocasiones que prefería no recordar, pero en todas ellas Sasuke había dispuesto de su poder ocular. En aquel momento, hasta donde ella sabía, no había logrado recuperarlo. Irritada, aumentó el chakra de su puño y la potencia de su golpe. No logró siquiera rozarle pues Sasuke pudo anticipar su gesto y esquivarlo sin dificultad. Él, entregado a la pelea, intentó usar ambos manos. Sakura furibunda, atrapó sus puños entre las suyas sin permitirle continuar. Atrapado por la chica se perdió en sus ojos como siempre solía hacer; estaba preciosa.

-Parece que ni siquiera puedes rozarme, no me podrás romper la mandíbula-jadeó Sasuke, con voz sofocada y sensual-. Siento no cumplir con tus expectativas.

-Entonces podré besarte otra vez, y créeme que no será nada parecida a la anterior-contestó Sakura, en igualdad de condiciones que el chico-. No te quedarán dudas absurdas.

Acto seguido, Sakura le soltó con fuerza empujándole hacía atrás sin darle oportunidad de responder. El hijo de Mikoto no iba a hacerlo de todos modos, intentó mantener el equilibrio apoyándose sobre sus talones. El puño furioso de Sakura se estrelló contra el suelo, levantando una tormenta de arena y tierra cuya potencia logró derribarles a ambos en el instante. Sakura, tras liberarse de la cantidad de tierra y arena que había caído encima de su cuerpo, emitió una exclamación ahogada. Sasuke al otro lado de la tormenta tosía con fuerza. El joven vengador analizó cuidadosamente a la joven, quizá buscando alguna herida. Procedió a retirar la arena de su ropa una vez que concluyó con esa labor. Sakura le imitó, llegando instantes después hasta su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hmp.

Y ahí acabo la tregua, Sasuke sencillamente puso nuevamente su muro de piedra contra el mundo en pie. Sakura sonrío con dulzura, entendiendo su comportamiento y estudiando su patrón. Él entonces se marcharía a la oscuridad de su habitación, e intentaría evitarla en la medida de lo posible hasta que su confusión mental se deshiciera como un maleficio. Apretó sus puños y miró con melancolía el entorno, que había quedado "desordenado". Sasuke, dispuesto a marcharse, observó a Sakura vacilante. Se sorprendió con la vista que la joven le mostraba; compungida, triste, resignada. Los golpes habían funcionado, pero quizá no habían sido suficientes. Ella probablemente solo necesitaba su compañía. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con disgusto entendiendo que no podría marcharse a ningún lado, no así. Orgulloso, caminó hasta una zona cercana a la orilla del lago en silencio sin añadir nada. Únicamente se dejó caer sobre la tierra húmeda y esperó de espaldas a que ella llegara hasta su lado. Sakura, perpleja, no encontró el valor para moverse de su posición. Sasuke se había quedado, por ella. Se había salido de su patrón y estaba complaciéndola de una forma extraña.

-¿Piensas quedarte parada ahí toda la noche, molestia?-inquirió demandante.

Sakura sintió que era feliz, únicamente con esa antipática pregunta.

Sonriente, llegó junto a Sasuke propinándole un amistoso golpe en el brazo. Río, sinceramente, y él no pudo seguir manteniendo su postura impasible mucho más tiempo. Se relajó y echó la cabeza hacía atrás, permitiendo que el aire jugara con su cabello oscuro. Sakura, por su parte, no dudó en apoyar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sasuke. Éste al sentir un peso extra sobre sí, contempló dubitativo a Sakura. Ella le sonreía como siempre lo había hecho.

-Eres muy cómodo, amargado-afirmó Sakura, acomodándose mejor sobre las piernas del joven vengador-. Estoy planteándome seriamente cambiarte por mi usual marca de cabecera.

-Que graciosa-comentó, bajando su mirada hasta encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que le tenían enamorado-. No soy un trozo de algodón, así que aparta.

-Lo siento, estoy muy a gusto aquí.

Luchar contra Sakura era inútil, y él no tenía más fuerzas para hacerlo.

* * *

_Sakura caminaba silenciosamente entre la tormenta de arena, disidente. Tras estrellar su puño con rabia contra el suelo todo había temblado, y ella había caído. No localizaba a Sasuke entre la misma, parecía haberse esfumado y en su lugar solo existía vacío. La luna, que recordaba brillante y completa en lo alto del cielo, tampoco la había esperado. Se han marchado sin mí, fue su pensamiento más inminente. En el cuadro, en cambio, una silueta familiar junto a la orilla del lago no estaba plasmada; una que ella podría haber reconocido en cualquier lugar. A pesar de mantenerse de espaldas, Sakura podría percibir a Tsunade sin necesidad de acercarse hasta llegar a su altura. Con su típica bata verde y la figura propia de una joven de veinte años, la princesa de Konoha era inconfundible._

_Ésta se dio la vuelta lentamente, y miró a su aprendiz con cautela._

_-Alumna-susurró, con aprensión._

_-Maestra._

_Estaba viva, en ese instante, y eso era todo cuanto sabía. La joven Kunoichi recorrió la distancia que les separaba a las dos con pasos torpes, pues sus pies se hundían en la arena y estaba exhausta. Tenía que llegar a ella y decirle que la echaba de menos, que sentía haberse marchado y no haber estado a su lado los últimos momentos de su vida y verla más de cerca por última vez. Para Sakura la última despedida era crucial, puesto que nunca había imaginado que llegaría a tener una. Debía estar sumida en un sueño, o una especie de milagro inconcebible. La abrazó con fuerza, como se abraza a alguien que sabes que tiene que marcharse, pues sentía que en cualquier momento desaparecería y ya no habría otra oportunidad para concederle un adiós. Las primeras lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos verdes sin poder evitarlo. Era una llorona._

_-Lo siento-expresó, con la voz entrecortada-, yo me siento tan culpable…_

_-Nadie tiene la culpa-afirmó Tsunade, con una sonrisa amable en sus labios-. Lo que ha sucedido tenía que ocurrir, estuvieras tú o no. Debes continuar adelante, eres fuerte Sakura, y no me refiero precisamente a la fuerza física._

_-Pero podría haber estado a tu lado, acompañarte hasta el final._

_-¿No lo estas haciendo ahora?-cuestionó la mujer, maternalmente._

_-Esto es un sueño, o una alucinación-alegó la joven realidad, yo nunca pude despedirme de ti._

_-Será lo que tú quieras que sea._

_Y fue suficiente, no necesitó consuelo ni palabras conciliadoras; ni el aliento que siempre creyó que necesitaría para poder enfrentarse a la persona que se lo enseñó casi todo, a sanar heridas, golpear con precisión y convertirse en la mejor médico ninja de su villa. Tsunade frente a ella sonreía despreocupada, y acercaba su mano a su mejilla en una caricia cariñosa que le indicaba que, al fin y al cabo, aquel sueño era suyo y podía convertirse en lo que ella ansiara._

_-Sakura, conviértete en una buena mujer y supérame en todo-incitó, afectuosamente-. No lo tendrás nada difícil, tuviste talento para esto incluso antes de que lo supieras._

_Sus lágrimas se tornaron tempestuosas, la caricia en su rostro fue el detonante de su liberación. No iba a abrazarla de nuevo, Tsunade estaba desapareciendo y la despedida acabando. Las lágrimas se percibían frías contra su piel ardiente, y la arena bajo sus pies ondulaba como la espuma del océano. El cielo ya no era tan oscuro, una luna llena brillaba en su cúspide._

Despertó.

Su mirada jade contempló el mundo real, confusa. Ella era nuevamente real, y su cabeza se encontraba apoyada sobre las piernas de Sasuke que, completamente quieto, perdía su mirada en la oscuridad de la noche. Sakura le observó, sin lograr comprender que había despertado de un sueño. Él no se inmutó.

-Te quedaste dormida-explicó Sasuke, concisamente.

Sakura asintió, acomodándose mejor en las piernas del joven. Había soñado con su maestra, ella había querido hacerlo desde que esa misma mañana la noticia de su muerte la golpeó. No lo había conseguido hasta entonces. Sin embargo, la compañía de Sasuke y su inusual pelea la habían vencido y su dolor amainó como las corrientes de aire que se estrellan contra la rompiente. Su regalo de cumpleaños, perfecto y no calculado.

-Soñé con ella, Sasuke-kun-susurró Sakura, perdiendo su mirada en el blanco cuello de Sasuke, así como en su marcada clavícula y barbilla perfecta-. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

-Hmp.

Él no aceptó, pero ella intentó creer que era así y le precisó con todo detalle cuanto había soñado. Sasuke la escuchó en silencio, como siempre hizo, fingiendo desinterés pero absolutamente concentrado en la felicidad de la chica. Ella, inteligente, pasó por alto el hecho de que él entendiera aspectos que sin duda no debía conocer. Sakura no mencionó a Tsunade, pero fácilmente pudo llegar a concluir que él lo había adivinado; ella era obvia para Sasuke. Pero estaba equivocada, aunque nunca llegó a saberlo.

En cierto tramo de la noche, el clima se tornó áspero. Sakura vestía ropa ligera.

-Si te vuelves a quedar dormida, nos vamos de inmediato-amenazó Sasuke, advirtiendo como la joven que le analizaba fascinada se acomodaba nuevamente en sus piernas-. Te cargo, y a tu cama la molestas con tu peso.

-Te prometo que no lo haré, pero no nos vayamos todavía por favor-peticionó, realizando un gracioso puchero que Sasuke no pudo esquivar.

El joven realizó un seco mohín con sus labios en respuesta, accediendo resignadamente a su deseo.

Sakura, arrullada por la belleza de él, cayó inconsciente de nuevo sobre su regazo.

* * *

Koharu pudo apreciar el momento exacto en que el Anbu designado cruzó la puerta de su despacho en la torre del Hokage. Silencioso, sigiloso y sagaz como un perfecto espía. Esa mañana tanto ella como Homura habían decidido cometer otra acción estúpida. Naruto tan solo fue el primer eslabón de la cadena que condujo a esa salida, el resto no fue arduo. Abrumados por el peligro, ambos Consejeros optaron por atajar el problema de raíz; un método que siempre habían seguido, y dado buenos resultados. El día en que Naruto acudió ante ellos para abogar por la libertad de Hinata, pudieron comprobar que haber elegido a Kakashi como Hokage fue un desacierto. Él había indagado en secretos que no debía conocer, buceado en archivos que tenía prohibido abrir. Su nobleza, quizá, había tenido mucho que ver en esa acción pero era letal pasar por alto un indicio como aquel. Aquellos papeles solo serían el principio. Tsunade había desafiado sus reglas, primero, imponiendo en variadas ocasiones su autoridad ante la de los altos mandos, elegir a Kakashi para designar tal cargo tan solo había tenido el objeto de evitar dicha realidad. Y había decidido que culpar a Kakashi era una oportunidad que no se volvería a presentar. La primera trampa, invisible, había sido burda: coaccionarle sutilmente, y alejarle de la villa para iniciar la segunda de ellas. Suzume actuando magistralmente le había asediado y convencido de que se había perdido lejos de su hospedante hogar, tras ello Koharu comprendió que sus predicciones no habían estado lejos de cumplirse; Kakashi aceptó acompañar a Suzume de vuelta a la mansión Hyuga. Paralelamente un Anbu de confianza se dispuso a entrar en acción, burlando toda integridad e infiltrándose en la casa del ninja copia. Depositar las pruebas del delito dentro de la misma no había costado grandes esfuerzos, Kakashi no estaba y poseía vía libre para hallar el lugar más idóneo donde esconderlas.

-Koharu-sama, la misión ya ha sido realizada-pronunció el misterioso hombre, arrodillándose ante la Consejera-. Kakashi no sospecha nada, entró a su casa a las diez de la noche como viene siendo habitual últimamente y después tan solo se limitó a comer algo y derrumbarse en su cama.

La anciana mujer sonrió, satisfecha. Culpar a Kakashi de la plaga de escorpiones había sido necesario y preciso. Él no les había dejado alternativa, pagaría por las consecuencias de sus actos y la normalidad en la villa quedaría restablecida. Ella no lo lamentaba, Homura tampoco lo haría. Eran supervivientes temibles, dispuestos a destruir todo aquello que supusiera un inconveniente en su camino. Los Uchiha pagaron por su rebeldía en el pasado, Hinata fue condenada por su osadía y Kakashi sería la siguiente victima de su esquema de poder. Su reflejo, en el cristal del ventanal, le devolvió la imagen de una joven de cabello castaño y ojos malignos. Su pelo, recogido en un moño tradicional, se hallaba atravesado por una larga aguja puntiaguda. Sus pendientes más cortos, oscilaban levemente sobre sus orejas pequeñas.

-Está bien, has hecho lo adecuado-susurró malvadamente, sin sentir apenas un ápice de solidaridad-. Kakashi se había convertido en una amenaza peligrosa para la seguridad de la aldea, hicimos lo que estaba en nuestra mano para evitar su perdición y la nuestra.

-Cuando usted mande procederé a su detención.

Koharu, amena, se giró para inspeccionar a su subordinado. Éste, ciertamente aprensivo, intentó mantenerse sereno cuando ella sonrío de manera macabra y sus pendientes largos oscilaron pesadamente.

-Al amanecer un escuadrón de Anbu saldréis de este mismo lugar con unas esposas en la mano. Sin mirar atrás os dirigiréis hacía el hogar de Kakashi, llamando suavemente a su puerta. Cuando él abra, todo habrá llegado a su fin. No podrá escapar, y le detendréis en mi nombre y en el de esta aldea.

El hombre asintió, intentando aplacar la culpa en su pecho.

-¿Ha quedado claro?-reafirmó la anciana, pertinaz.

-Sí, Koharu-sama.

A pesar de que la arena aún flotaba por los aires, y el clima había empeorado, Kabuto pudo distinguirla. En mitad del vendaval de arena y tierra la persona a la que había perseguido detuvo su trayecto. A contraluz, su figura delgada resaltaba en la oscuridad ejerciendo en él un influjo indescriptible. El subordinado de Orochimaru avanzó un par de pasos a la derecha, su instinto de espía le gritaba que no cesara de intentar averiguar la identidad de aquella figura que le había robado el sueño por varias noches. Si no lo hacía, sería incapaz de continuar con su plan, pues no se fiaba del hombre que cubría su rostro con una máscara y su palabra ya no valía nada para él. Habían prometido no contar mentiras, ni ocultar datos relevantes. Él lo había hecho, Tobi se había mantenido callado. Lo odiaba, pero había comprendido que su alianza era inevitable y poderosa, y ello justificaba todo lo demás. Con Madara Uchiha en su poder disponía de un seguro indiscutible, pero avispado también podía atisbar que aquello más temprano que tarde podría volverse contra sí. Aquel Uchiha con el que había decido aliarse era traicionero, y no poseía humanidad. Su secreto no lo sería más para él, y contaría con información valiosa que le hiciera intocable.

El viento aulló con fiereza, arremolinando las partículas de tierra en torno a la misteriosa presencia que, delicadamente, llegó hasta el lugar donde minutos antes Sakura había estado jugando con una piedra de cobalto. La figura la tomó entre sus manos, curiosa, y seguidamente la guardó en su estuche de armas donde no pudiera perderse bajo ninguna condición.

El fuerte aire hizo su entrada maestra cuando consiguió desatar la cinta que recogía su cabello, que cayó lenta y profusamente a su espalda en forma de cascada. Negro y largo, ojos turbios.

Kabuto, dominado por la impresión, ensanchó sus ojos con terror.

-Es imposible.

Realmente era inaudito, y había esperado a cualquier persona menos a aquella. Kabuto sospechó de Tobi desde el mismo momento en que le ofreció su poder, sus refuerzos para la guerra. Receló cuando simplemente comprendió que había un aspecto que fallaba en la ecuación. Tobi no podía hacerlo todo solo y sus sospechas se materializaron al presenciar como diariamente acudía a una habitación, alejada del ala visible de la guarida, y entraba en ella con una bandeja de comida en su mano. Transcurridas un par de horas, Tobi volvía a salir. La diferencia entre ambos instantes consistía en que el hombre enmascarado tras abandonar la estancia cerrada a cal y canto parecía feliz.

La intrigante presencia, acunada por el frío, con una piedra de cobalto en su estuche se alejó del lugar en silencio sonriendo satisfechamente.

Kabuto, aún impactado por el descubrimiento, pensó divertido que el verdadero Madara debería estar revolviéndose en su ataúd ante las impúdicas acciones de aquel que había suplantado su lugar y adoptado su nombre como propio.

Dormida, Sakura pudo apreciar el toque sutil contra la gruesa colcha que la cubría de un objeto pesado. Entreabrió sus ojos, brumosos debido al sueño que la había asediado desde que gustosamente había caído dormida en los brazos de Sasuke, quien cumpliendo con su advertencia debía haberla cargado y llevado hasta su cama refunfuñando. Una sonrisa bobalicona afloró en su rostro, rememorando todos los momentos que había vivido junto a él aquella noche. Había comprobado que, equivocadamente, no había concedido una oportunidad a Sasuke acerca de sus intenciones; el muchacho le había demostrado que en momentos como aquellos probablemente fuera la persona más idónea para acompañarla y no cuestionarle sus razones. Callado, frío, arrogante…debería haberlo intuido. Sasuke era perfecto para ella, en esa noche y todas las demás.

La luz que había alumbrado su habitación por segundos, desapareció al cerrarse la puerta con un sonoro chasquido. Aún aletargada, no pudo averiguar la identidad de su obsequiador. Destapó la tela que la abrigaba y no tardó demasiado en averiguar de qué se trataba su presente. Una dura y férrea roca de cobalto, exactamente idéntica a la que ella había sostenido horas atrás en sus manos.

Dura como la frialdad de él.

Férrea como su corazón.

Frente a un espejo, en la oscuridad de su habitación, Sasuke contemplaba su reflejo. Había terminado su dura prueba de acero, y era por fin libre de enfrentarse a lo que sentía con libertad. Como el cobalto, Sasuke era duro de convencer. La verdad le golpeaba con fuerza demasiadas veces pero él prefería ignorarla y seguir sumido en su caparazón de oscuridad. Sus ojos de un color rojo intenso mostraban el Sharingan en ellos; brillando como dos estrellas peligrosas tiznadas de sangre escarlata. Perfectos, hermosos y cautivadores como nunca expresaban todos los sentimientos que él atesoró en su corazón y no enunció por ser, verdaderamente, un vengador.

_-¿Sabes qué, Sasuke-kun?, me gustaría soñar con Tsunade-manifestó Sakura, con su sonrisa brillante y sincera-. No pude despedirme de ella, y me siento terriblemente mal por ello._

Sasuke afiló sus ojos rojos, ensimismado.

_Sakura estaba hermosa mirando el agua, perdiéndose en ella. Su mirada verde reflejaba las ondas del lago y quizá un poco del resplandor centelleante de la luna. La joven pensaba en su maestra, y en el último momento en que ambas hablaron de temas irrelevantes. Su ceño se frunció, Sakura no recordaba ese momento y el corazón de la chica latía apresuradamente; él pudo entenderlo._

_Lo hizo, se atrevió a hacerlo._

_Activó su Sharingan sin que ella pudiese advertirlo, y la indujo a un sueño reparador en el cual encontrara todo lo que le faltaba para estar en paz con ella misma y el resto del mundo; una especie de regalo de cumpleaños secreto. No esperó, con todo, que el resultado fuera devastadoramente hechizante para él: con sus ojos rojos podía apreciar hasta el más mínimo detalle, las lágrimas etéreas de Sakura bañaban su piel blanca._

_Tras unos extensos minutos que parecieron años, Sasuke se rindió. _

_Limpió las lágrimas de la talentosa ninja médico con sus dedos, aceptando que había perdido la batalla._

Sonrío arrogantemente, con su habitual sonrisa ladeada. Todo iría mejor a partir de esa noche, no pensaba hacer el idiota por más tiempo y aceptaría la realidad. No iba a evitar a Sakura, tampoco negar lo que sentía por ella. Dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso, y si perdía…

_Perdería la batalla por un motivo de orgullo._

Concluirían los juegos y la venganza.

Un escorpión, guarecido bajo la cama de Sasuke, agitó sus pinzas sin control.

* * *

La claridad de la mañana llegó a Konoha, invadiendo la aldea de nuevas conjuras y dolor. Demasiado temprano para permanecer en pie, Kakashi abrió los ojos hallando los primeros rayos de sol filtrándose a través de la ventana de su dormitorio

Un escuadrón de Anbu inició su marcha estricta, dotado de unas esposas, hacía la casa de Kakashi.

El ninja copia, ajeno a las conspiraciones del Consejo, procedió a vestirse y desayunar antes de acudir a la torre del Hokage, concretamente a su despacho. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquel sería un día complicado, y verdaderamente no estaba equivocado. El día anterior había sido agotador en todos los sentidos y lidiar con la plaga que extrañamente había asolado a la villa le había dejado de forma literal exhausto. Planes, proyectos, firmar papeles y ayudar a Naruto integraban su orden del día; y no pedía nada más. Únicamente tranquilidad y valor para emprender una lucha que no sería nada sencilla.

Fue cuando estaba terminando de ordenar el desorden de su cocina, el momento exacto en que escuchó como golpes furiosos aporreaban su puerta con firmeza.

Lo que sucedió a continuación escapó fuera de los límites de su entendimiento.

-Kakashi Hatake eres detenido en nombre del Consejo y de la aldea, y condenado a muerte por traición.

* * *

**Notas de autora. **He actualizado pronto aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones. Es sorprendente, desde luego. ¿Quién se imaginaba que Kakashi iba a ser inculpado de algo que no había hecho?, ¿que Sasuke hubiera recuperado el Sharingan?, ¿qué Tobi estuviera siendo ayudado por otra persona?

El siguiente es increíble.

¿Quién se aventura a predecir lo que puede ocurrir?, se admiten apuestas.

Mis agradecimientos especialmente a aquellas personas que dedican una parte de su tiempo a expresarme su opinión, y también a todas las que leen y agregan la historia a favoritos.

Saludos.


	21. Nota de autora

Los ojos del Sharingan concluirá en tres capítulos.

No pienso dejar abandonada esta historia, sin acabar, a pesar del largo tiempo entre actualizaciones que pueda haber de aquí en adelante.

Para más información sobre esto, visita mi perfil.


End file.
